Reading The Ever Twisting Wind: The Lightning Thief
by Bonesboy15
Summary: This is me returning the favor to Engineer4Ever's Reading Sun's Heir, Death's Guardian series. Thanks my friend for the laughs along the way! Percy and co. read about the Girl-Who-Lived as she finds out that her heritage is not all it seems. T for adult language. Might change the rating.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I know, I know...but I owe it to my man Engineer4Ever for his AWESOME reading of SHDG one and the soon to be updated SHDG II. So enjoy the day-to-day updating!**

**Reading The Ever Twisting Wind: The Lightning Thief**

**Chapter I**

The Gods of Olympus had convened for the annual Winter Solstice meeting, with all of the Olympians including the usually forbidden Hades and the former chair-holder Hestia in attendance. As his twin children bickered over some trivial matter, Zeus sighed. He had recently ordered the return of all the Gods to Olympus, even his punished son Dionysus had been called back.

He was starting to regret that decision because of the constant bickering.

A sudden flash of light gained all of the Gods and Goddesses' attentions, and as the light dimmed, they were surprised to see the Seven Heroes, Thalia Grace of the Hunters and Nico di Angelo appear before them.

"What is the meaning of this?" Zeus demanded, looking around the chambers for the reason behind their appearance. "Apollo? Hermes?"

"Don't look at me!" said Apollo. He held his hands up and waved them in an attempt to dissolve any possible suspicion towards him.

"Wasn't me either," said Hermes.

"Allow me to explain," said a hooded figure, stepping out of a portal of light. The Gods regarded the stranger with suspicion and the figure raised his hands in a gesture of peace. "My title is The Seer. I see beyond realms, observing, watching...Kind of like The Watcher, but I get a glance at a larger spectrum."

"Nice reference." Apollo said.

"Thank you."

"And your purpose here?" the King of the Gods asked, his hand firmly gripping the master bolt.

"To give you all a break," said The Seer. He gestured to the dazed and confused demigods. "They've got the fight of a lifetime coming up and you guys have all your togas in a twist about this new prophecy from Rachel Elizabeth Dare. As it is, I'd say you've all earned a nice relaxing story."

Some of the Gods murmured in agreement while the demigods thanked their respective parents for this story. Zeus, however, continued to watch the hooded figure warily.

"And how would we get this 'break'?" he asked.

The Seer chuckled. "With my presence, time ceases to exist. In a way, I've brought you all to my world, rather than invaded your own. Think of it as a short paid vacation."

"What do you plan to do?" Poseidon asked. His brother looked at him and he shrugged. "Might as well go with the flow."

"That's why everyone likes you," said the smirking Seer. "Now, I'm sure most of us here don't need an explanation of magic or a certain Boy-Who-Lived, do we?"

"…You're not going to read Harry Potter to us, are you?" Apollo asked bluntly. His twin rolled her eyes.

"Well...Not exactly," said The Seer. "You see, in my infinite gaze, I have stumbled across many different versions of the same universe, some tweaks large, some small. However, it's the ones I see with Heroes never born in other worlds that are the most impressive. In one such world, we have a heroine who might have become his equivalent if it weren't for one thing: Her father James was a stepfather."

"She's a demigod?" asked Hera with a frown. The Seer chuckled.

"Oh yes...Watch the screen," he said, gesturing to the silvery ripple that appeared behind him. "This will show you images relevant to what you read." He snapped his fingers and a large book appeared, the daughter and Goddess of Wisdom's eyes sparkled at the size of it. "I leave the first reader to you. Enjoy your stay." The Seer bowed his head and vanished in a similar flash of light.

"So now what?" Percy asked. A large sofa appeared at the feet of the Gods, large enough to sit the eight demigods, and snacks appeared around them. A small note with the word 'enjoy' was set on the center cushion.

"We read, obviously," said Dionysus with a snort. "Goodness Johnson, you could at least _try_ to pay attention."

"But who reads first?" Piper asked as she took a seat next to her boyfriend.

"I'll do it," said Frank with a shrug. The book spun in mid air at the volunteer before flying down to his hands, average sized. "…Okay, that was pretty cool."

"Begin reading, Frank Zhang!" Zeus decreed; his eyes narrowing as he tried to calm down from his interaction with The Seer.

**Being a Half-Blood isn't easy one could say. I should know, trouble loves me like I was something wrapped in bacon. Where to start? Oh, my name, yes, my name. Hello all, my name is Andromeda Azalea Potter, but you can call me Andi and I am a demigod. That's not all, for you see I am also a witch or a magical person for better wording.**

"I dunno, a witch is pretty self explanatory," said Annabeth.

**Hm? What do I look like? Oh how rude to forget such a thing. Well, I have short raven black hair, kind of like a pixie cut with a few bangs over my forehead; at least it hides my lightning bolt scar on the left side of my forehead.**

"What a bastard," said Aphrodite with a scowl. "Marring a poor girl's forehead. That's right in plain view, you know!"

**I use these two yellow lightning bolt hairclips my mom had given me to hold up my hair on the other side most of the time. Now, my eyes you ask? Well, I have been told I have my mother's eyes, which is weird since they were emerald green as mine are electric blue, but you know what they say about people seeing only what they want to see. I'm a bit short, about 5'1 while nearly 13, it sucks. Am I pretty? Well, people say I am, extremely so, but I take it with a grain of salt.**

**To start it off with the story of my life, my parents were murdered whilst I was at the tender age of one from a psychopath, but I will get into him later as he is the bane of my life. The jerk.**

"That's actually pretty mild. I would be calling the bane of my life something else," said Hazel, her brother nodding in agreement.

**After my parents were killed, I was sent to my magical hating aunt. You see my mom, Lily Potter nee Evans, wife of James Potter, got it all. The looks, the brains, the parental praise, the magic~ while my Aunt Petunia, got nothing but her horse neck and was bitter at my mother for it. She married a walrus of a man named Vernon Dursley who smelled really bad and had a pig of a son named Dudley, who also smelled bad if not a little worse.**

The image that popped up made everyone cringe. Apollo shook his head with distaste. "I mean I know that they were rather 'normal' in the film portrayal but..._damn_."

"How horrid! Get it off the screen!"

"Would you both knock it off?" Artemis asked, annoyed at the vanity her twin and the Lady of Doves showed.

"They've got a point," said Thalia to her patron Goddess. She looked away after a second glance. "Those are some gnarly pictures."

**So from age 1 to 11, I lived in the cupboard under the staircase of my prison. I was forced to wear my obese cousin's hand me downs, making me look like some hobo child in need of a hot meal. I was made to cook, clean, do the choirs, and was basically a child slave to these people or as I like to call them, things I share blood with.**

"Now wait just a damn minute!" said Apollo with a frown. He pulled his signed and limited edition copy of _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_ out, pointing at it as he flipped open the first chapter featuring young Harry. "Rowling was making Potter out to be like Oliver Twist, an orphan raised in Victorian London, showing her love for classic fiction; he was not a slave! The hell is wrong with this universe?"

"Well we are seeing it from the child's point of view," said Athena informatively. Apollo huffed and put his book down.

**Now, school, ah, this is where it got fun. I always got in trouble in school; weird things always followed me no matter where I went.**

"That sounds familiar," said Percy dryly.

**I pretty much bounced through every public school in the neighborhood district and the ones around them! I didn't have any real friends, there was this one kid, Clover or something, **

"Ha! Clover…Remind me to use that next time I see him," said Thalia with a smirk while Annabeth giggled and Percy snickered.

**he was crippled, but I changed schools so fast I only knew him for about 2 months before I was booted. Saw him in my next school though, it was nice to have someone to talk to, Dudley tried to make sure I had no friends. But good old Clover was as stubborn as a goat. One of the reasons I was booted around was because I was diagnosed with ADHD and dyslexia, the thing that is my uncle just says I'm stupid, while I call him a fat whale that needs to be harpooned. Good thing I'm fast enough to run off when he tries to punish me for my mouth.**

**What? I was just telling the truth.**

"I hear ya," said Apollo with a frown. "I say it like it is and I get hit or yelled at. What's up with that?"

"Because no one wants to hear the truth?" Hermes replied humorously.

"…Who asked you?"

**I prided myself for being so physically fit even if I'm a bit malnourished from the things I have to live with. An example of that would be the Andi Hunts that my cousin and his 'gang' of idiots did. I always out run then, so they give up most of the time. One time, the very last one, I did get caught by them and they tried to beat me up, I took a rock and nailed one of them in the face with it, giving him a good scar across his face and a shattered nose.**

"Nice!" Percy said in approval. He wasn't a fan of bullies.

**I smiled at that, showing them I wasn't afraid to hurt them back. I got grounded for 5 months, but it was worth it. At least Dudders stopped his Andi Hunts. He also kind of started to cry every time I picked up a rock. The baby.**

"Well with previous experiences of her having a rock, I'm not that surprised," said Thalia with a smirk.

**Now, fast forward to my 11th birthday on July 31st. I kept getting these letters via owls. **

"So this is where the Potter portion kicks in," said Apollo, readying his copy of the first book for more silent (or verbal) comparisons.

**I know! The weird quickly got weirder, though. Eventually the Dursleys couldn't take all the letters and we fled to some tiny island house on a small rock of land. While we crossed the water, the boat was nearly crushed under a large wave. I never did like large bodies of water; they gave me the willies.**

"Not mine," said Poseidon with a bit of a jealous frown. Having the female Potter as a kid would've been neat and a great bragging point.

**Next thing I knew, a giant of a man named Hagrid barged into the home, giving me one of the letters the Dursleys were running from and so, I read it. I was accepted into a magical school. It turns out that my parents weren't reckless drunks that died in a car crash, they were a witch and a wizard, and I was finally told that a psychopath trying to kill me murdered them, and I somehow killed him. **

"I'd say something, but I'd have to deal with complaints about spoilers because _someone_ won't finish the books already!" Apollo gave a dirty look to Artemis.

"It's not my fault that other things keep popping up," said the Goddess of the Hunt with a sniff. She was almost done with the fifth book, after all.

**My uncle said that I wasn't allowed to go. I don't know how, but that made me so mad, really mad that I started to spark and somehow unleashed a gale of wind, sending my uncle through the wall of the tiny shack and into the storming ocean. **

"I was hoping it was someone else, perhaps a child of Boreas," said Hades with a grumble as his youngest brother swelled with pride. Hera bristled and the Grace siblings exchanged wide grins. They had a witch as their sister.

Awesome.

"Nice aim," said Poseidon with a chuckle.

**I smirked, serves him right.**

**After that, I left with Hagrid on his flying motorcycle; I know, epic right?**

"Hm, something to look into," said Leo with a scratch of his chin.

**And made it to the magical shopping distract. Turns out my parents were rich and I was actually a millionaire, well, in wizard money anyway. So I decided to splurge a bit on some items. I mean, living dirt cheap for as long as I have and you would also want to spend some cash right? So after getting my schoolbooks and other things, like my pet snow owl named Hedwig,**

"An excellent pet," said Athena with a smirk while Annabeth nodded in agreement.

"Bit of a mess if you keep 'em caged for too long though," said Ares with a smirk.

"Knowledge is to be shared, not hoarded," his war sister replied with a frown.

**who was a birthday gift from Hagrid, it was time to get my wand from the ever-creepy Mr. Ollivander.**

**None of the wands worked for me, even one that was holly wood with a Phoenix feather core in it. The old wand maker pulled out a thin white box that held a beautiful wand made of oak. It was 12 inches long, good for charms, and the core held hair from a 'magic goat'.**

"Interesting." Zeus rumbled with a small scratch of his beard.

**Apparently my father gave the wand to him. Of course I still had to pay for it. But, it was like my father gave me a birthday present, so I was happy.**

"Well the first thing I got was my spear," said Thalia with a nostalgic sigh.

**So, after all was said and done, I left on the magical train at September and entered the world of magic. On the train, I met my first friends, first was the ginger haired Ronald Weasley, from a 'pureblood' magical family. And the other was Hermione Granger, a girl my age. After the train, Hagrid led us to the docks, where we boarded some boats that sailed themselves towards a large structure in the distance. When we came up on the school, I gaped at the castle. Yes, that's right, a castle! These wizards seemed to be stuck in the dark ages.**

"Kid's got a point," said Hephaestus gruffly. "We all adapted to the times…well some more so than others."

"Classics kick ass," said Ares while he picked his ear.

**It's really strange; they still use quills and parchment! As well as a magical hat that sorted the other first years like us into one of four houses; I was almost sent into Slytherin, the house known for producing strong yet most likely dark wizards, but thankfully I was placed in Gryffindor, the same house as my mother and father.**

"Well she's half right," said Hera with a glower.

**Ron's an okay bloke, eats a bit like a pig, a Quidditch enthusiast, it's basically football on magical brooms, or soccer for you yanks. He is also a chess genius, but not really the most polished wand in the shop either. Next is Hermione Granger, a 'muggle born', basically a person with no magic in their family that suddenly had developed it. Hermione has bushy brown hair and likes to march to the tune of authority, but is very kind and caring. She's a bookworm, too, and didn't have many friends in muggle schools. Muggles are the name for people without magic. Stupid, I know, I think mundane sounds better and is less degrading.**

"…No, Muggles is way more fun to say," said Leo with a grin. "Muggles, muggles, muggles, muggles."

"Better than 'mortals', too," said Nico with a hum. Leo's grin widened and the demigods shook their heads, already knowing what the son of Hephaestus was thinking.

**You see, we weren't really friends until Halloween night, the same night my parents were killed. That night a troll got into the school, a 12-foot tall mountain troll. Hermione was in the bathroom crying since Ron was a twit and said she had no friends and was a stuck up know it all. I punched him for that.**

"Well in his defense she was being a bit of a know it all even if she didn't mean to," said Percy. Annabeth shook her head, silently siding with Hermione on this one.

**So I dragged him to the bathroom and we found Hermione cornered by the troll. Ron and I tried to fight it off, but it seemed to take a liking to me and tried its best to kill me.**

"Well, gee, I can only wonder why?" said Thalia blandly. That was one thing she loved about being a Hunter, constant payback against the creatures that terrorized her and other demigods at young ages.

**It picked me up in its meaty hand and hoisted me in front of its face and smelt me, then roared in my face. It needed a breath mint. I stuck my wand up its nose and somehow I let out a strong electric blast, blowing its head to pieces.**

"Gross," said Percy with a frown.

"Effective, though," said Jason with an amused chuckle.

"He's got a point there," said Nico.

**It was from then on the three of us became a close-knit trio of friends. Corny, I know, but I like saying it like that, it sounds more dramatic.**

**Next was broom flying class, you could call it gym, but in the air. On a broom, I was a natural; it was like the wind ignored me as I flew like a hawk through the air.**

"Cheater!" Apollo proclaimed. He looked at Zeus when there was a distant rumbling. "She is! C'mon, half the challenge to broom flying is fighting the wind. That's like letting Jackson compete in the Olympics for the United States' swim team."

"Apollo shows his brains once more," said Hades with a chuckle. "Rare, though it may be."

"Oh go stuff a jewel in it."

**I was so good that I was doing moves even pros have a hard time doing. I even managed to get on my house's team as the seeker, the position that ends the game by catching the Golden Snitch. The Snitch was a little golden golf ball with wings. Also, I was the youngest player in the last century to be a player...I was the talk of the hallways; it was nice to be appreciated for my skill.**

"The truth must hurt when she learns of it," said Hades with a smirk. Zeus frowned, as did his two demigod children.

**I won my first game, too. I was a bit nervous, but I knew I could do it. Even though I did nearly swallow the Snitch and die all at the same time from someone trying to hex my broom.**

"Spoiler alert: It wasn't Snape!" said Apollo, getting Artemis to growl at him for the false alarm.

**Next on the adventure was Christmas, my first one that I ever got presents!**

"Harsh…but accurate," said Hermes as he flipped through the book he snatched from Apollo.

**I got a knitted sweater from Ron's mum with an A on it; she was a sweet woman. Some homemade cookies and other magical knickknacks, but the biggest thing was the Invisibility Cloak.**

"Makes me wonder the origin of that item," said Hades, giving his brother a look that Zeus ignored.

Annabeth frowned. "Makes me miss my hat."

**It was my father James'. I heard he used it to cause a bit of mischief during his school days with it. While wearing it, I was completely erased from view. It was wicked.**

"It is very wicked," said Nico with a smirk to Annabeth's deepened frown.

**Following that would the epic climax of that year: the spirit of the man that killed my parents and was after the Philosopher Stone to resurrect his body while possessing my Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. I know; it was a lot to take in.**

"She says that now," said Percy. Annabeth rolled her eyes.

"Well hopefully she takes it well, better than you do," she said to her boyfriend, who pouted at her.

**So me, Ron and Hermione set off to stop him since the headmaster was off doing government stuff and the other teachers didn't believe us. We put a Cerberus to sleep,**

"An interesting method, by the way," said Hermes as he read that scene.

**fought off a deadly strangling plant, flew on a broom to get a flying key that was in a horde of other flying keys, played the meanest and deadliest game of human chess ever, found a dead troll, and walked through fire with the protection of a potion. And then, there I was, face to face with the man that killed my parents. Well, what was left of him since his face was stuck to the back of the worthless teacher's head that willingly got possessed.**

"And cue Janus reference," said Apollo with a smirk at the mention of his Roman aspect's son.

**It seemed my mum did something to me before she was killed and the very moment the possessed man touched me, he started to go up in flames. Like my skin was fire to him.**

"The best guardian against foulness like that," said Aphrodite with a smirk.

**The spirit left the body to save itself and went right through me, and I passed out. I woke up in the nurse's office and the headmaster was sitting right next to me. He does pull a good Merlin lookalike; I'll give the old geezer that.**

"Humph," said Athena with a frown. She happened to prefer Merlin to the appearance of Dumbledore.

"Can't top Gandalf, though." Apollo said with a smirk as he and Hermes high fived.

**He told me the reason Voldemort, the name of the man that tried to kill me, couldn't touch me was because of my mother's love. Voldemort was a being who did not know love, he could not comprehend it, thus could not touch me from whatever spell my mother did before she died.**

"Again, best defense ever," said Aphrodite. Piper nodded in agreement with a small smile on her face.

"Still think a shotgun would be better," said Ares with a snort. He was given a glare that made him cringe.

**Yeah, that was Year One. To sum it up in one word, it was weird. Year Two got weirder though.**

"And wait for it," said Apollo. He whipped his, again signed and limited edition, copy of _Chamber of Secrets_ out with a smirk on his face. "And so begins again the comparison."

**A house elf was stealing my mail so I would think my friends didn't care about me and wouldn't go back to school. Thankfully, Ron and his older twin brothers Fred and George came to my rescue in a flying car,**

"I wonder how they got away with that," said Poseidon with a hum.

"Must be because they're British," said Hades with a smirk. "You always did enjoy the English Tea back then."

"I don't recall asking for your opinion," said Zeus, glaring at his brothers.

**since the things bared my windows and padlocked my door since the elf messed up an important dinner for the walrus. After a small side adventure at the Weasley household, we left for the Hogwarts Express. Unfortunately, the secret entrance was blocked for Ron and me. In order to get to school, we took Ron's dad's flying car to school…and promptly crashed it into the Whomping Willow Tree, an attacking tree.**

"Well that was obviously in the tree's own defense," said Demeter, who had a minor grasp over trees due to the rise in tree farming. Hades rolled his eyes.

**We got detention for that one, because apparently we damaged the tree...Oh, and got spotted by muggles.**

"At leas she wasn't put out as most wanted," said Percy with a jealous grumble.

**However, it turns out a monster was loose in the school, petrifying people. Another day in my life it seems. After out running a nest of giant flesh eating spiders,**

Annabeth shivered and sunk into Percy's side.

**Ron and I found out through a petrified Hermione that it was a Basilisk (It was really a Drakon, but I didn't know that yet).**

"Nice twist," said Apollo with a nod of approval.

**So, it turned out the loony trying to get the monster to kill everyone had kidnapped Ron's kid sister Ginny, a sweet girl who happens to have a fan-girl crush on me and tries to be like me. I find it cute.**

"Aww, it is cute!" Aphrodite agreed immediately.

**Anyway, it turned out that a book with Voldemort's soul as a young boy in it was taking possession of Ginny, talk about a one trick pony, right?**

"Not that original," said Hades with a shake of his head. "One has to change things up, or it becomes obvious."

**It sent the Basilisk (Drakon) at me and I managed to kill it by stabbing it though the roof of its mouth with the sword and a burst of lightning, blowing up its brain I think.**

"She seems to have a knack for gore-filled kills," said Hera dryly.

**I pulled the sword from the sorting hat that the headmaster's phoenix had brought me, but I got bit in the arm. Poison is not fun. In fact, it hurts like hell. Luckily the headmaster's phoenix spared me some tears and the poison was flushed from my system. I love that bird.**

"So would I," Percy admitted, the other demigods agreeing with him.

"Stupid bird would put my kids out of a job," said Apollo with a frown.

**The monster turned into gold dust, which at the time I thought was weird, and a small knife was left behind. It was bone-like with a black leather handle and so I used it to stab the possessed book, making poison drip from the dagger, thus killing the spirit and saving Ginny. The dagger then turned into a black ring and on top of the band was a small disk with a yellow reptile eye.**

"Cool." Nico and Thalia said in approval of the design.

**I passed out as the phoenix brought Ginny and I out of the Basilisk's (Drakon's) secret chamber. So once again, I saved the day, the school, and got another visit to the hospital wing...fun.**

**Are things always going to be like this?**

"Sister, you have no idea," said Thalia with a chuckle.

**I was back at the Dursley house since the school year ended. One night in the beginning of summer, I left the house to take a walk in a pair of denim shorts and a black tank top with a pair of blue hi-tops, so glad I exchanged my some of my vast wizard money with really British pounds, I could finally buy some me clothes I like.**

"Nice," said Thalia while Aphrodite frowned. The girl was too cute to be wearing all those ugly dark clothes.

**I had my magical deep pocket messenger bag with me that had my invisibility cloak in it as well as a few other things I might need. I had that knife ring on my right middle finger; it was still cool. My wand was strapped to my left thigh in the wand holster I bought my first year and was eating some candy I still had from the train ride from the trolley lady.**

"And that's the end of her point of view." Frank said, relieved. He wasn't a fan of POV stories.

**So now, here she was in a playground. Alone.**

"And cue monster!" Percy said with the director point.

_**The perfect setting of a monster film,**_** Andi thought with a soft giggle.**

"Kid's not wrong," said Apollo.

**She sat on the low level swing, swaying back and forth, bored out of her hyperactive mind. She grinned a bit and started to pump her legs so she could get as high as she could. She loved being high in the air, she felt so free, so content.**

"She believes she can fly!" Apollo sang softly. "She believes she can touch the sky~!"

"Apollo, shush!" Artemis scolded her twin.

**As she felt the rush of the wind against her face, she started to hear hissing. It was loud and slithering followed it.**

**"The hell?" Andi muttered and stopped swinging and jumped off. She went for her wand, even if there was an age restriction for a kid like her to use magic outside school.**

"That's bull," said Ares with a snort. He got odd looks and shrugged. "What? Kids with power that young should be allowed to do whatever with it."

"It coincides with the responsibility to learn _when_ to use it," said Athena with a frown.

"Bor-ring," said Ares as he gave her a thumbs down.

**The slithering got louder and she turned to see a woman…that was about 10 feet tall. She had green scaly skin with black hair with some kind of weird armor. She held a shield and spear. Oh, and instead of legs she had twin serpent trunks, it looked like she was skiing.**

"Dracanae," said Percy with a frown.

"I really don't like those things," said Annabeth with a frown of her own.

**"Found you little Half-Blood." The demonic looking woman hissed at the raven haired girl.**

**"Um, hi?" the Potter said, not really knowing what to say at this sight, but she was slowly edging away. Who let this thing out of its cage anyway?**

"Ha! Nice," said Hermes with a laugh. "Who greets a monster like that?"

**The snake woman frowned at her 'friendly' hello. "Are you mocking me godling?" she hissed out.**

**Godling?**

"There goes that protection," said Piper with a sigh. "Nice while it lasted."

**"No?" Andi asked with a weak smile, her pace of backing up picking up a bit of speed, but snake lady didn't like that and slithered up to in a few seconds like some cobra.**

_**Fast!**_** Was what the witch thought as she cried out and dodged to the side as the spear tried to stab her, "What the hell freak!?" Andi shouted out, and backpedaled into the park once more. The young girl slipped into the large dome jungle gym, giving her some semi-protection while she thought up a plan of what the hell to do!**

"Clever," said Athena. "It should surely buy her some time."

**"Get out here half blood! Let me take your head!" she demanded, stabbing her spear in the dome as Andi ducked and side stepped the thrusts. Luckily it had to pull out to adjust where to stab the girl.**

**The witch's heart was pounding, wondering what the bloody hell was going on. She slipped out the other side of the dome and ran up the slide, and got a nick in her calf from the spear, making the magical wince as she got to the top.**

**"Okay, screw this and the rules!"**

"Now that's more like it!" cheered Ares in approval.

"Whatever it takes to survive," said Thalia with her own smirk.

**the enraged girl shouted atop the slide and pulled out her wand. The girl focused on that feeling she got when she fought the troll, when she fought the basilisk (Drakon), but this time words resonated in her mind, like, she should have know it before, "Kεραυνός- (Thunderbolt)!" blue static built up around her and fired like a focused blast from the wand in a beam-like fashion.**

"Nice shot," said Jason in approval.

"Lightning, always so fun to use," said Thalia.

"I dunno, you can fly with the wind," said Jason teasingly.

"You're pushing your luck, Jay."

**"Gah!" the thing shouted, slamming into jungle gym dome, making it break into pieces, metal rods going everywhere over it, her, whatever.**

**Well, that wasn't all really, as the kickback from the spell sent the raven-haired girl flying off the top of the slide and to the ground…ow much.**

"Yeah, falling...falling sucks," said Leo.

**Andi felt around for her wand feverishly and snagged it tightly.**

**Andi shook her head as she got back up and stood wobbly, "Take that snake bitch!" the girl shouted aloud.**

"She should watch her mouth," said Hestia with a small frown.

**Of course the hissing, not from the burning of the thing, but her actually hissing alerted the girl to the fact that 'Oh, I messed up'…great.**

"Let's hear it for premature celebrations," said Hazel.

**The snake thing looked angry, her headgear was gone and her chest armor was blasted to pieces, shrapnel in her scaly chest.**

**"Ow." Andi muttered audible with a wince.**

**"They sssaid that hisss daughter died!"**

Thalia frowned at the memory of that while her sire's face became unreadable.

**lady creepy cried out, but her rage look turned into a gleefully one. Joy, a spear happy snake lady, "But another? I'll put your head on a pike, sky child!" she shouted and slithered to her snake trunks, shield and spear still out.**

**"Oh fuck all kinds of duck." **

"I hope Thalia and Jason have better manners than she does," said Hestia, frowning at the foul language and at her youngest brother. Zeus pointedly ignored his eldest sister's look.

**The apparent lightning user bemoaned as a yelp escaped her lips while she ducked but got tagged with a graze on her left shoulder. She dodged some more, her senses seem to be going haywire, like she could see so much more, like when she fought the Basilisk (Drakon), even how the thing was moving and could get out of the way in time.**

"And cue ADHD," said Percy with a small smirk.

**Andi rolled left, into a pile of metal bars and grabbed one and bashed away one of the spear strikes aimed for her head, making her arm feel numb from the attack as her very small upper body strength really didn't compare to this thing. She holstered her wand and held the metal bar like a staff as a skirted around the attacks, once more figuring what to do.**

**"Stand still!" it commanded, but Andi didn't listen. She normally doesn't to be honest.**

"Rebel, nice," said Leo with a grin. "Hey Jay, if she's still single...?"

"Leo, she's in another dimension, you might just want to wait and see," said Jason with an exasperated sigh.

**The witch jumped out of the way of an attack as her messenger bag banged against her legs and she held the bar in one hand again while clinching her right hand and the ring flashed and turned in that dagger again. Andi looked at it and her eyes widened. The poison!**

"The girl has some brains," said Poseidon with a smirk.

"Unlike your son, my children are smarter than they appear." Zeus retorted with a snort. Percy deflated while Thalia smirked and Jason smiled slightly.

"Zing," said Hades to his frowning brother.

**It should at least do something to this thing.**

**Andi rolled forward under a sweep of the spear and got right to the things side and stabbed it right in the stomach with the dagger.**

**"Argh!" she wailed and backhanded Andi with her shield. Hard.**

"I can attest that that isn't fun," said Jason with a frown.

"It is for the basher," said Thalia.

**The blue-eyed girl flopped along the ground, her head in a daze until she heard the whistling of the spear and rolled on her back to avoid the strike.**

**She got up as fast as she could and looked to see her hand sparking static again and looked at the pained face of the thing as it pulled out the poisoned dagger and threw it away as she moved after witch. She looked a bit more sluggish and in great pain, which was okay in Andi's book.**

"Yes," said Percy. "Injured monsters are good. Very good and always welcomed."

**She ran to the swing and jumped up on it as she faced the thing with her metal bar in hand. A wind blew in front of her, making the girl going soaring back, "Hey ugly, come and get it!" **

"I take the smart comment back," said Poseidon with a shake of his head. "Taunting never ends well."

"I beg to differ," said Athena to her rival. "If it is part of a plan to blind one in their anger, it could be quite efficient."

Poseidon merely scowled while Zeus smiled lightly at his daughter's loyalty.

**Andi shouted as a harsher wind blew behind her, pushing her forward as Andi felt she was flying in the air.**

"Hey, that's Jason's shtick!" Leo cried out.

"She can fly if she wants to, Leo," said Jason.

**Andi held the bar by the sharp end as it sparked from whatever she was doing and channeled it into her wannabe spear. The lightning user let out a war cry as she held it up high above her head, and shifted her body left in midair as the snake lady tried to stab the witch again. She grazed Andi's right side as the girl's weapon of choice plunged into her throat.**

"Gore obsessed, this girl is," said Hera with a shake of her head.

"I like that about her," said Ares with a wild grin.

"You would," said Artemis in disgust.

**"RAAH!" Andi shouted in a war cry as static blasted around her and into the woman.**

**She exploded into gold dust, just like the Basilisk (Drakon).**

**"Ah!" Andi cried out while falling to the ground, her bag somewhat cushioning her landing as she was covered in the sparkling gold dust. Andi noted that she looked like some underage stripper now, **_**wonderful**_**.**

"Oh…that was a nasty image," said Apollo with a cringe. He shuddered. "So wrong...Quick, keep reading!"

**Andi winced as her right side and left shoulder were slowly bleeding out. She turned to look for her knife and noticed her vision swimming somewhat. Blood loss? Fading adrenaline? Who knows?**

**She grabbed her knife and as she tried to walk away, to get back to the hellhole she lived in for some first-aid, but Andi stumbled a bit and landed on the helmet that the thing left behind.**

"Ouch." The demigods chorused with a wince.

**The witch was scared; she didn't want to die here, like some nobody. She really didn't. Panic filled her thoughts as she blinked back the paining tears of her wounds and the fear for her life.**

**As she held the helmet as it flashed a bit for some reason and the girl felt as though there was a hook behind her navel and was pulled in through something, like she was floating.**

"It's a portkey!" said Apollo with wide eyes. He pulled out a notepad and scribbled it down with a grin. "Oh this is genius!"

**Then landed rather harshly on her already sore bum, her knife and the helmet clanged as they landed on the ground next to her. The ground was also muddy, like it had just rained.**

"Someone is having a fit," said Hades with a smirk to his two storm related brothers. Both of them just glowered at him.

**"Ow." Andi croaked out as she sat her back was against a tree. The air was a bit muggy, like summer air, warmer than in Surrey and the air smelt fresh. Yep, it just rained, she could tell. The lightning user looked up through her swimming vision and saw a pine tree, "Hello?" Andi asked as her blood loss was no doubt making her delirious.**

**She heard running and clopping?**

"She can't be," said Percy with his jaw dropped. "How'd she get so lucky to get teleported there?!"

"Percy, she had to fight a Dracanae," said Annabeth.

"But still!"

**Next some voice.**

**"Chiron, there's another one by Thalia's tree!" a male voice called out, it sounded older, and American, the Brit thought.**

"Luke," said Hermes with a sigh.

"You can't know that for sure," said Dionysus with a scoff.

**Andi heard a sharp gasp as she stared at the blurry blond hair guy.**

"You were saying?" Hermes asked.

Dionysus shrugged and took another sip of his Diet Coke. "So you got a lucky guess, so what?"

**She heard a whisper of 'Thalia' as if the guy had seen a ghost since he was paling.**

"Well that just sells it," said Percy. He looked at the Grace siblings with a grin. "Congrats, you now have a younger sister."

"She still might be older than Jason," said Thalia with a smirk. Jason frowned at that.

"Two older sisters? I feel for you, dude," said Apollo. Hermes nodded in agreement and gave Apollo a fist bump.

**"Who?" Andi asked, as clearly her voice of British awesome knocked him out of staring at her…Andi hoped he wasn't one of those guys into little girls.**

**Talk about major gross.**

"Well, that would explain why he didn't reciprocate your feelings," said Apollo to Annabeth. Artemis smacked her brother upside the head. "Ow! Someone had to say it!"

"No they didn't," said Annabeth with a roll of her eyes.

**"Don't worry kid; we'll get you patched up." He said kindly as he recovered from seeing the young girl and gingerly picked the raven-haired child up in some kind of cradle carry.**

"She's so adorable!" Aphrodite cooed.

**Like a **_**princess**_** . . . She hated being treated like a princess!**

"No!" Aphrodite bemoaned. "Not _another_ tomboy!"

"What's wrong with tomboys?" Thalia asked with a frown.

"They ruin so many potential things!"

**It ruined her whole tough girl image.**

"And she's Thalia's sister? What kind of nonsense is this?!" Percy asked aloud in false outrage.

"A slander to the Grace name!" said Nico jokingly.

"I guess I'll just have to do something about it," said Percy.

**"My 'tuff." Andi slurred a bit, her eyes closing from how heavy they felt.**

**"I'll get them for you personally kiddo. C'mon," he said to Andi and felt him start running and looked to see them heading towards a big blue house.**

**Andi looked up and saw a pair of icy blue eyes and frowned a little.**

**"Why do you look so sad?" she mumbled to him as black took over her vision.**

"That's a very good question," said Hermes with a bit of hope to his voice. Perhaps this world would turn out differently. A good protégé can do wonders for people disillusioned with the world.

"But one that marks the end of the first chapter," said Apollo. "This means we need a new reader."

"Thank the Gods," said Frank, getting a mocking 'you're welcome' from a few of the Olympians. "You really get entranced into the story."

"I'll read," Hazel offered with a smile to her boyfriend.

**AN: And so begins my reading of Engineer4Ever's Percy Jackson crossover! Thanks for reading everybody...even if it was only five of you. I plan to update all fourteen of the chapters of 'book one' day by day. Permitted that my job isn't too hectic.**

**REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Reading The Ever Twisting Wind: The Lightning Thief**

**Chapter II**

Hazel cleared her throat and began to read.

**It was official; Andi had the weirdest dreams, ever.**

"I'd like to see how weird they were," said Percy in a challenging tone.

"Please, Percy, a lot of demigods have weird dreams," said Thalia.

"Trust me, not as weird as mine get."

**There was this golden eagle and white horse fighting, lots of screeching and slashing talons from the eagle and whining and bucking from the horse.**

"Well, gee, I wonder what's going on here?" Hades asked sarcastically. Poseidon gave a small glare to his younger brother while Zeus pretended to remain oblivious to it all.

"That's one of the weirder ones I had!" Percy said to the others.

**It was like some kind of full on death match or something.**

"Please, they wouldn't go that far," said Hades with a snort. "They'd kill each other's children first, then bring the whole world into a war."

**She woke up a few times before going back under. Andi remember lying in a soft bed being spoon-fed something that tasted like a buttered croissant. Only it was pudding.**

"Mm...Ambrosia," said Piper with a remembering sigh. The other demigods who have had to consume it all recalled their favorite taste with sighs of their own. The Olympians chuckled or giggled at their reaction. To spite them, Ares summoned a cube of ambrosia and popped it in his mouth.

**A girl with curly blond hair with neat looking grey eyes hovered over the raven-haired girl, smirking as she wiped off some stray bits from the lightning girl's chin.**

"Hey it's me!" said Annabeth happily.

**When she saw Andi's eyes open, she asked, "Since the other one didn't know, maybe you can help. What will happen at the summer solstice?" She asked…more like interrogated.**

"Wow, Annie, really?" Thalia asked with an arched brow. The other demigods looked at her and she blushed.

"We were under a lot of pressure!" the girl defended herself.

**"Wha?" Andi moaned out, her eyes blinking at the naturally lighting in the room.**

**The blonde looked around, as if afraid someone would overhear. "What's going on? What was stolen? We've only got a few weeks!"**

"Annabeth Chase," said Athena with a small shake of her head. "What will I do with you?"

"Favor her?" Apollo asked with a smirk. Hermes chuckled.

**"Leave 'e 'lone." The small girl mumbled while trying to sit up, but the girl gentle pushed Andi back down, but she struggled a bit.**

**"Relax, you're safe." She told the injured girl gently.**

"From harm, yes, but interrogation…we'll just have to wait and see," said Leo with a chuckle.

"Who asked you, Leo?" Annabeth asked with a pout. Percy smiled at her and wrapped an arm around her in reassurance that he knew she was different.

**Andi didn't believe her and rolled off the bed. Face met floor and blackness followed.**

"Face plant for the win!" Nico cheered while Leo laughed.

**She awoke again, confound to the bed once more and the interrogating girl was gone while this guy was in her stead.**

**A husky blond dude, like a surfer, stood in the corner of the bedroom keeping watch over her. He had blue eyes- at least a dozen of them-on his cheeks, his forehead, the backs of his hands.**

"A good watch dog," said Ares before a scathing glare from Hera made him stop snickering. Argus was one of her more loyal creations.

"Argus is cool," said Jason in defense of his patron goddesses' loyal servant.

**It was wicked cool she thought**

"See?"

**before sleep demanded her noggin once more.**

**When Andi finally came around for good, there was nothing weird about her surroundings and saw a window by her side. Outside of it, she gazed across a meadow at green hills in the distance. The window was cracked open as the breeze came in and smelled like strawberries.**

**It was heavenly to her really, like something out of a postcard.**

"Wish you were here!" said Frank with a light chuckle echoed by the other demigods.

Apollo rubbed his chin and looked at Hermes. "You don't think we could-?"

"We could, but we won't because I'm backed up as it is!" Hermes said with a bit of heat.

**She yawned a bit, clicking her tongue somewhat and felt as though she'd been in Egypt for a while from how dry her mouth was. While looking around, lo and behold, another infirmary…she was really starting to hate ending up in one all the time!**

"Tends to happen when you drop in and out of consciousness, though," said Jason.

**On the table next to her was a tall drink. It looked like iced apple juice, with a yellow straw and a paper parasol stuck through a maraschino cherry.**

"…Nectar," said Percy with a sigh. Ares once more manifested some of the mentioned drink and slurped it loudly. He stopped when a threatening shock came from his father's lightning bolt.

**Andi looked at it critically, like it could be poison…but her gut was saying otherwise and when her gut spoke, she tended to listen.**

"Shame," said Dionysus as he took a sip of his drink. "Gut instincts tend to lead to the most deaths."

"Oh shut up, don't act like it doesn't make you happy." Hephaestus grunted out. Dionysus said nothing, but there was a small gleam in his eye that didn't prove the smith wrong.

**So, she decided to see if it would kill her or not. Her hand was a bit weak at first, but a few flexes of her finger and rotating of the arm; she got the feeling back in it while picking up the glass, or moved it enough so her mouth could reach the straw.**

**The raven-haired girl took a tiny sip, just in case and gasped lightly, it was like a strawberry tart, but liquefied…it was brilliant.**

"Amen to that," said Percy, recognizing the phrase from the movie series. "That stuff is awesome. Too bad we can't really drink too much of it at once."

**Andi felt a bundle of energy build up in her from the potion, she assumed, and felt as though she could lift a tracker. She eagerly had some more, enjoying the strawberry goodness.**

**After licking her lips a bit and put the half filled cup on the table, she pulled the blanket off and swung her legs to the sides. Andi then started her infirmary exercises.**

"So she knows those, too," said Jason with intrique lacing his voice.

**Swinging her legs back and forth to get the feeling back in them as while rotating her shoulders, but winced a bit as she moved her left one.**

**She peeled the neckline of her ruined tank top and saw bandages wrapped around her shoulder and lifted the hem of the shirt to see some wrapped around her flat stomach.**

"Going to grow up to be a knockout, that one," said Leo. He hummed. "...Oh, sweet she's my age at this time!"

"Leo, seriously," said Jason while Thalia gave Leo a look.

**She bet her Chocolate Frog card collection that was going to leave a scar.**

"Ha! Like betting a baseball card collection," said Apollo.

**Great, just what she needed. More scars.**

"Poor dear," said Aphrodite with a sigh.

**After the bit of stretching, Andi stood up and only wobbled a little bit. She saw her messenger bag in the corner and checked it immediately. Her cloak, stuff, wand, and ring were in it.**

"Strange," said Percy with a frown. "I thought things were taken to Cabin Eleven?"

"It's the first day, Percy," said Annabeth. "And just because you showed up with only a bullhorn doesn't mean we all show up without things, though it is the most common way to arrive."

**Next to it though was the helmet of that snake lady. She left it there since she didn't really feel like carrying it around. Throwing her bag over the good right shoulder, she turned to the door and opened it to walk out onto the porch. She took the potion with her.**

"Smart girl," said Nico.

**As she got out, the window postcard scene was before her but much bigger and it was even more breathtaking. Andi admitted that she could just look at it for hours, it was so peaceful.**

**There were a few chairs, tables, and lounge chairs spread about the porch. A boy occupied one; he had short black hair and green eyes that looked rather gloomy. He looked about her age, maybe older compared to the petite frame she had. His legs were covered by a blanket and had a pillow to his back. On his lap was a shoebox and in it was a jagged white and black horn.**

"Hey, cool, there I am," said Percy with a grin.

"All awkward and new to everything," said Annabeth to her boyfriend, who flushed at the comment.

"And quite possibly without pants," said Leo with a smirk. The other members of the Seven Heroes snickered at Percy's bright red face.

**"…fault." The girl heard the boy said to another boy in an American accent. Leading her to believe she wasn't in jolly ol' England anymore.**

**Bollocks.**

"Psh, U.S.A! U.S.A!" Leo chanted with a fist pump, which the other guys followed soon afterwards. The girls rolled their eyes and the Olympians shook their heads in disbelief…well, the ones that weren't joining into the frat-like chant.

**"Yes, it was. I was supposed to protect you." Said the curly brown haired boy who looked familiar.**

"He should," said Percy with a grin. "It is _Clover_."

Those who had been to Camp Half Blood and met the satyr all chuckled.

**He was leaning against the porch railing, looking like he hadn't slept in a week. He was wearing blue jeans, Converse hi-tops and a bright orange T-shirt that said CAMP HALF-BLOOD.**

**The name caught the witch's attention, why was this supposed camp named that? In wizarding society she was a half blood, since her dad was a purebood wizard while her mum wasn't, but do they label people like that in America too?**

"No but we do label them much worse," said Leo, admitting his country's faults.

**"Did my mother ask you to protect me?"**

**"No. But that's my job. I'm a keeper.**

"Not for Quidditch," said Apollo with a smirk. He got slapped on the arm for the bad joke.

**At least...I was."**

**"But why..." the sitting boy asked, sounding woozy, Andi wanted to know too as she took a casual sip from of drink in her hand. Shamelessly eavesdropping, it was just something she picked up on from school.**

"I want to go to Hogwarts," said Nico without shame. "Can you imagine the stuff we'd learn?"

"Uh, pass," said Percy. "With my luck, I'd do all the same stuff Harry did, and barely come out of it alive."

"Including bathing naked in a bathroom with a female ghost?"

Annabeth looked at her boyfriend and he carefully responded, "…Not intentionally."

**"Don't strain yourself," curls said, "here." He held the glass to the raven-haired boy's lips.**

**Andi blinked once more and took in the curly haired boy, remembering him in her last school before going to Hogwarts. Clover, no, no! It was, "Grover?" Andi asked in mild surprise, remembering her kind of first really friend.**

"Hey, she got it right!" said Percy. He hummed. "She should still call him Clover. It would be funny."

**The boy turned around, and looked shocked, "Andi!" he said, letting out a nervous bleating noise that sounded goatish. The girl missed that noise really. It was funny.**

"Yes it is." Agreed the members of Camp Half-Blood.

**"You shouldn't even be standing." He said as he walked over to her while taking the bag from her shoulder and gentle lead her into one of the lounge chairs next to the other boy, much to Andi's protest.**

**About sitting down, not next to the boy…but he did look kind of wimpy. She hoped it doesn't rub off on her.**

Ares burst into laughter while Percy grumbled. Annabeth rubbed his shoulder in reassurance, but couldn't keep the smile off her face.

**"Come on Grover, I'm a big girl. I can take some freaky snake lady." Andi stated with a cute pout, "And what's going on, I mean, I didn't know you were a magical, is this some kinda summer camp the states have?" she asked in wonder.**

**"**_**Big **_**is debatable." The girl heard him mutter**

"Smooth move, G-Man," said Percy with a disappointed shake of his head.

**as he put the bag to the side of the chair, "Kind of, it'll be explained in a bit." He assured the lightning girl.**

**"I'm sorry, what was that first part furry chin?" Andi asked with narrowed eyes, sipping her potion through the straw, menacingly.**

"Oh, Grover you made a short joke to a person who doesn't approve of them," said Thalia with a smirk.

"Weren't you pretty short when you were younger?" Annabeth asked her friend.

Thalia flushed. "Shut it Annie."

**Grover held his hands up defensively and bleated a laugh nervously, "I mean, yes, sure! You were small the last time, but look at you." He said in a cheery tone, "So much taller too."**

**"…Are you saying I was **_**short**_**?"**

"I recall someone else being a bit short when they were younger," said Poseidon with an amused smirk.

"Quiet." Zeus rumbled.

**"No!" he cried out with fear in his eyes, no doubt remembering the last time in school someone called her short and beat their face into the blacktop at recess. Well, they were picking on Grover really for being crippled, which he now wasn't, but calling her short was the last straw.**

Poseidon leaned over to his older brother and stage whispered, "Definitely his daughter."

Zeus gave him a warning look while Hades snorted in amusement.

**Ah, simpler times, how she missed them.**

**The boy next to her looked on interest, "Hey Grover, who is she? How do you know her?" he asked**

**"My last assignment, Perseus Jackson meet Andromeda Potter, Andromeda Potter meet Perseus Jackson." Grover said for intros.**

"…That sounds like an good old story," said Apollo with a bright grin. "Andromeda and Perseus..."

"History could repeat itself!" Aphrodite squealed excitedly.

"It had better not," said Annabeth in a mumble.

**"Charmed." Andi said with a smirk to the boy.**

**"Yeah, um, same. Call me Percy, though." He said**

**Her smirk grew a bit, "Call me Andi, I hate how long my name is."**

"Andromeda and Leo...It just doesn't work," said Leo with a sigh.

**"So why was she your last assignment?" Percy asked Grover.**

**"I was assigned to protect her like I was to you and tried. She would have come sooner to camp since she had a strong scent if she hadn't been sent to the Hecate-blessed school, so I was to protect her till she got there." Grover explained.**

"So Hecate has a magical community to watch over?" Hazel asked.

"Lucky..." said Apollo with a whine.

"Oh shut up, she probably just ensures nothing too world threatening is discovered," said Artemis.

"Philosopher's stone."

"That's different and you know it."

**"Like the Goddess of Magic Hecate?" Andi asked with a blinked, her mind mulling over the limited knowledge of Greek mythos.**

"Not myths," the Olympians muttered as one.

**She knew Grover would talk about it when they went to school, even told her cool stories during lunch break.**

**"Wait, magic? Like in witches and wizards?" Percy asked with disbelief in his tone.**

"It is pretty unbelievable," said Percy in his own defense.

**"Of course." Grover and Andi exclaimed to him like he was an idiot.**

"Which he is," said Thalia.

"No I'm not!"

"You were back when we began," said Annabeth with a small smirk.

"Annabeth!"

**Percy just blinked, like an owl almost in bewilderment.**

**"Andi where's that helmet? I thought it was next to your stuff?" Grover asked with a frown while looking around.**

**She thumbed at the infirmary, "Left it there, too big for me to carry without getting tired right now."**

"Must be because she's so small," said Hades. Zeus recognized the jab at him and flared his nostrils in anger.

**He nodded, "I'll get it to you later. A headpiece of a dragon woman is pretty good for a newbie."**

**Andi snorted, "Please, I took on a giant basilisk." She waved off, her ego being a bit boosted for the slaying of a monster, or two.**

"Oh joy," said Hera dryly. "She's driven a bit by her ego."

**Grover blinked, "You mean that Drakon you killed, right?" he said.**

"The Basilisk in book two was a Drakon?" Apollo mumbled before shrugging. "Yeah, I'd buy it."

**It was Andi's turn to blink, "Drakon…aren't they, like, the mommies and daddies of dragons?" she asked remembering hearing about that from Hagrid since the man loves dragons.**

"He loves monsters like I love romance," said Aphrodite with a small smile. She liked the character of Hagrid. He was like a big bear. And his romance with the giantess was very interesting.

**Grover nodded, "Yep, that tooth wasn't a basilisk's Andi, they're way smaller. You killed a Drakon." He said in an awed tone, "Chiron confirmed it himself. Everyone knows by now." He stated in a matter-of-fact tone.**

**"A what?" Percy asked, a clueless expression on his face.**

"Get used to seeing that a lot," said Thalia.

"Oh who asked you?"

**"So I killed a super dragon or something?" Andi asked, getting a nod from her old friend, "Wicked." She answered with a grin stretching across her face.**

"There's that ego showing its face again," said Hera under her breath.

"Ego?" Hermes asked. He turned to his brother. "What ego is she talking about?"

"I honestly haven't a clue," said Apollo with a shrug before they burst into laughter, well aware of their own giant egos. Hera sent a warning look to the two snickering gods.

**"Hey, you said not to say the name?" Percy said, a bit put out by the looks of it, while speaking at Grover.**

**Grover turned to him, "I said the race, not the actually name of the monster like you tried to do." He countered to the green-eyed boy.**

"Yeah, but we continue to say things like that anyway," said Percy with a frown. "Honestly, when's the last time we said Kindly Ones anyway?"

Annabeth opened her mouth before closing it with a faint blush at his accurate statement.

**"Do I really need that helm?" Andi asked the boy.**

**Grove nodded to her with a smile, "It's a spoil of war Andi, an achievement. **

"One she should be proud of," said Artemis, with Thalia nodding. They had hunted Drakon before and the super-dragons are very hard to kill.

**I'll go get it and you two just relax, please." He said with a bit of pleading in his tone, but he was kind of looking Andi's way. **_**How rude!**_** Andi thought with puffed cheeks.**

**Grover walked into the house to get the helmet and now it was just a boy she didn't even know and herself. Sitting around and basking in the awkward silence.**

**"So, you're British." The Jackson boy said to her, trying to start a conversation.**

"Wow, Percy, really?" Leo asked. "That's like asking if I'm Mexican."

"Oh shut up, Leo."

"Or if I'm Chinese," said Frank with a smirk.

"Guys, c'mon," said Percy pleadingly.

**Andi looked at him funny, "No, I'm French, really." she answered with an eye roll, "Of course I am, what gave it away you Yank?" **

"Do they still say Yank?" Annabeth wondered.

**she asked mockingly. She was still hyped up on adrenaline about where she was and what the fudge was going on,**

"Oh sure, _that_ is censored," said Hestia with a snort.

**so she was very irritable right now.**

**The boy frowned a little at her answer while looking a bit pink in the cheeks, "Fine, just asking. Never meet someone from England before." He stated, and from the sounds of it, trying to be civil.**

"See?" Percy asked. "I was just nervous."

"No, you were being stupid," said Nico with a snort. "Trust me, if it sounds British and uses British slang, ten bucks says it's British."

**Andi sighed, "Sorry, just, this is kinda messing with me. All this." she stated with a wave of her arm, "Just jumpy I guess."**

**He looked back and nodded with a tiny smile, "Yeah, I'm a bit weirded out too, **

"Understatement," said Percy, recalling his first day at Camp Half-Blood.

**so I can understand."**

**"Cool, glad someone does because I sure don't."**

**They both laughed a bit as Grover came back and had the helm in his arms, and put it by her bag.**

**The raven haired kids were both sipping their drinks until there was about a quarter left in them. So yummy.**

"So yummy, eh? What are you, five?" asked Ares to his favorite target. Percy growled and Poseidon sent him a look of warning.

**"Was it good?" Grover asked them.**

**Percy nodded while Andi spoke, "It was amazing." she said in slight bliss.**

**"What did it taste like?" He sounded wistful.**

"Poor G-Man," said Percy with a sigh.

**Percy looked frowned somewhat while the girl blinked, why didn't he have any? Andi wondered.**

**"Sorry," Percy said. "I should've let you taste."**

"What a good friend," said Leo. "Except for the whole stupidity thing you've got going on right now, you could be the best."

"Leo I swear…"

**Grover's eyes got wide. "No! That's not what I meant. I just... wondered."**

**"It tasted like a strawberry tart to me." Andi supplied to him.**

**"Chocolate-chip cookies," Percy said. "My mom's. Homemade." Making Andi sigh a bit, lucky him. He heard her and looked curious.**

**"Doesn't your mom make you anything home made?" he asked**

"No…no, please no," said Percy pleadingly.

**"No."**

"Looks like it," said Nico as Annabeth rubbed her boyfriend's arm in consoling.

**"Why?" he asked, making the blue eyed girl grit her teeth.**

"Oh Percy, you idiot," said Thalia. Percy sadly had to agree with her at this point. He was so bad at reading people.

**"Dead." Andi said bluntly.**

**He winced, "I'm sorry, um, your dad?"**

**"Dead." She said in annoyance. **_**Take a hint; we all aren't lucky like you.**_** The raven-haired girl thought darkly.**

"Ouch," said Annabeth softly as she rubbed Percy's shoulder.

**Percy stopped talking and turned away embarrassed. Andi was thankful.**

**Grover sighed. "And how do you two feel?"**

**"Like I could throw Nancy Bobofit a hundred yards." Percy answered him, happy to get away from this awkward moment.**

"I would still like to just do that," said Percy with a grin.

**"Who?" Andi asked.**

**"A bully in my old school." He answered her.**

**"Oh, I'd just punch them in the face; it gets them to back off."**

"Not all the time," said Ares with a smirk. His kids came back with a vengeance after being attacked.

**She stated with a shrug as Grover shook his head, clearly remembering how the girl made bullies go running to their mommy's, "Anyway, I feel like I could run a marathon and not even feel tired a smidge." Andi said with a playful yawn, getting Grover to chuckle lightly.**

**"That's good," Grover said. "That's good. I don't think you could risk drinking any more of that stuff."**

**"What do you mean?" Percy asked in confusion.**

**Andi frowned, "Yeah, I mean, sure it's a potion, but shouldn't we finish it for the full effect?" she asked.**

"In the Wizarding World of Harry Potter that might work but in Camp Half-Blood..." Leo trailed off with a smile.

**She may have average grades in potions, which should be higher but the evil potions professor hated her dad's guts, therefore he hated her for being his 'evil spawn' and tries to fail her at every class. Greasy git.**

"I like Snape," said Apollo with a frown.

"How could you?" asked Artemis incredulously.

"If you would finish the series you would know!"

**Grover didn't answer and took the cups gingerly, as though they would blow up at any second if he didn't handle them with utmost care, "Come on. Chiron and Mr. D are waiting."**

"Oh joy, I get to meet the newest member of the family," said Dionysus with a roll of his eyes.

**It was then the girl noticed that the porch wrapped all the way around the farmhouse.**

**Percy's legs looked wobbly as he tried to walk that far. He should have done infirmary stretches like she had. She was feeling better and was able to stand up right.**

"Excuse me for managing to stick out of the infirmary most of my life," said Percy with a grumble as everyone snickered.

**Grover offered to carry his Minotaur horn and her bag and helm, but Percy had said he'd hold on to it, looking stern. Andi thanked him though while handing them to him, trusting the boy with her stuff.**

**As they came around the opposite end of the house, Andi caught her breath once more.**

"It is truly a beautiful sight," said Aphrodite with a sigh, the Olympians and campers all nodding in agreement.

**They must've been on the edge of the states or something, because on that side of the house, the valley rolled all the way up to the water, which glittered about a mile in the distance. Between here and there, the girl simply couldn't process everything without getting giddy.**

"Everything the light touches falls under our rule," said Apollo, quoting Mufasa. Artemis smacked him upside the head. "Ow."

**The landscape was dotted with buildings that looked like ancient Greek architecture-an open-air pavilion, an amphitheater, and a circular arena-except that they all looked brand new, their white marble columns shinning in the sun. In a nearby sandpit, a dozen high school-age kids and satyrs, whom were cool to see since she'd never met one before,**

"Aside from Clover," said Percy with a wide grin. He really enjoyed that name.

**playing volleyball. Canoes were gliding across a small lake. Kids in bright orange T-shirts like Grover's were chasing each other around a cluster of cabins nestled in the woods. Some shot targets at an archery range.**

"Hey, hey, she's catching sight of the little players!" said Apollo with a grin.

**Others rode horses down a wooded trail, and some of their horses had wings! Andi knew that the magical world had winged horses, but these looked grander somehow.**

"Only the best for our camp," said Poseidon with pride.

**Down at the end of the porch, two men sat across from each other at a card table. The blonde haired girl who'd spoon-fed the lightning user croissant-flavored pudding and tried to interrogate her, was leaning on the porch rail next to them.**

"Well, it's official Annabeth, you are the interrogator," said Leo with a smirk.

"Shut up, Leo."

**The man facing the kids was small, but plump. He had a red nose, big watery eyes, and curly hair so black it was almost purple. He looked like he could out eat her uncle and cousin, and that was saying something.**

"Worse than the Dursleys, ouch," said Apollo as his half-brother's face turned purple.

**But he also looked like someone you would always see at a party of the more adult variety, mostly because of alcohol.**

Dionysus calmed down and nodded in agreement. He loved those parties the most. Ah, the frat years of the sixties.

**He wore a tiger-pattern Hawaiian shirt. The main thing that got Andi was how powerful he was. She inwardly shivered at the power rolling off him in waves. Sure, Dumbledore was strong, yes, but this man? He made the headmaster look like an ant, or something even lower on the food chain.**

"Well, duh," said Dionysus as he took a sip of his soda.

**"That's Mr. D," Grover murmured to the kids. "He's the camp director. Be polite. The girl, that's Annabeth Chase. She's just a camper, but she's been here longer than just about anybody. And Percy already knows Chiron..."**

"He'll still be Mr. Brunner to me," said Percy with a grin.

**He pointed at the guy whose back was to them.**

**First Andi realized he was sitting in the wheelchair. He had a tweed jacket, thinning brown hair; a scraggly beard that fit him just right, unlike the headmaster's whose was so long it was a Merlin wannabe.**

"It worked for Dumbledore," said Frank in disagreement.

**"Mr. Brunner!" Percy cried out. And raven haired girl looked at him funny, why was he shouting? But the name Chiron got to Andi as she tried to remember where that was from.**

**The man looked at them and had this twinkle in his eye that rang some mischief as he smiled kindly.**

**"Ah, good, Percy," he said as he turned to the small girl, "And you must be Andromeda Potter, excellent, now we have four for pinochle…" he trailed off as his eyes widened while looking above her head.**

"Claimed already?" Poseidon asked his younger brother.

"She's certainly proven herself," said Zeus.

**Andi looked up and saw three holographic things above her. The biggest one was a yellowish gold lightning bolt and two smaller ones that were of a pink dove and a silvery mist-like torch.**

"Yes!" Aphrodite cheered. "Such a cutie had to have a bit of me in her!"

**A pink haze enveloped her in seconds as Andi panicked, "Hey!" she shouted loudly through the hideous color. She felt her head throb, like she'd just gotten the mother of all headaches and held her scar and heard a silent wail ringing in her head, like something was dying. Her headache was gone a second later.**

"Good! I'm glad that horrid thing is gone!" continued the Lady of Doves.

"But what was the wail?" Artemis asked with her brow furrowed. Apollo dragged his hand down his face tiredly. He hated it when people were out of the loop, and because Artemis was adamant about not having spoilers, he couldn't say anything!

**As the haze lifted, Andi was perfectly clean for one thing, and smelt like a rose in her opinion. She noted the tiny scars that were on her arms from her rambunctious kiddy days were gone. **

"Scars are good," said Ares to his girlfriend.

"Not on a cutie like her," said Aphrodite with a huff.

**Her hair was thicker and longer as it brushed against her bare shoulders and some of it pulled into a small ponytail with blue ribbons intertwined in it. Her bangs were longer and were parted by her two lightning hairclips, showcasing her forehead. She felt healthier too, and looked a tiny bit taller.**

"I always come through," said Aphrodite with a smirk.

**She was in a white, V-neck, sleeveless, Greek-style dress that went to her ankles, Greek looking white sandals laced up to the ankles, delicate gold armbands on her small biceps, and a necklace of small gold chain-links. Her eyes had light blue eye shadow and her lips had a delicate touch of gloss to them.**

Aphrodite cooed at the image while the others shook their head at her.

**She was in a dress and was wearing makeup…**

_**Save me from this inner hell, now please!**_** Andi cried out in her mind as she looked at her feet again.**

Aphrodite looked scandalized while Thalia and Artemis smirked.

**"Okay, who jacked my hi-tops?" Andi demanded with a bit of bite, "I just got those brand new two days ago!"**

"Wow, Dite," said Apollo with a shake of his head. "You of everyone here should know better than that."

"Be quiet Apollo!" Aphrodite snapped with a pout on her face.

**She wasn't answered as Grover, who dragged down a confused and slightly blushing Percy, to their knees along with Annabeth as Chiron bowed his head and Mr. D looked on with mild interest. Andi turned to see everyone outside the porch, getting on their knees, too.**

**She was **_**so**_** lost right now.**

**"All hail Andromeda Potter, daughter of Zeus, Thunderer, Lord of the Sky and King of Olympus, legacy of Aphrodite, Goddess of Love and legacy of Hecate, Goddess of Magic." The man in the wheelchair spoke loud and clear as everyone who was kneeling was looking at Andi like some kind of rare zoo animal that had just gotten off the endangered species list.**

"Well…" Thalia said while looking a bit uneasy.

"Why don't you have more legacies at Camp Half-Blood?" Jason asked. "Or keep older campers nearby? It would certainly help wouldn't it?"

Zeus sighed. "Most tend to leave in an effort to get away from the memories. Others..."

"Usually accompany me," said Hades bluntly, getting a glare from the other Olympians. "Like they don't already know, please."

**She snapped her head back to the people she semi-knew and saw Grover who looked like he was going to faint, Percy looked even more confused, and that Annabeth girl looked like she won the lottery if that smile was anything to go by. Chiron had a grim face as if something bad happened as Mr. D just went back to shuffling those cards in his hands like nothing important happened.**

**Andi's inner protocols activated.**

**"Wha? Daughter of who? Where? How? Potato?!"**

"Ha! Potato…" snickered out Hermes.

**Yeah, her mind was shorting out.**

_**I**__**think I need a fainting couch please…Okay, where did that come from? **_**Andi blinked in her head.**

"The King of Drama himself," said Poseidon with a smirk.

**Everyone stood up and she heard whispers behind her from the kids around her, but she didn't listen to them.**

**Andi looked at Chiron and hoped her face that was screaming 'Help me!' very loudly as she was clearly freaking out. Her heart was pounding once more like a jackrabbit as her palms felt like they were sweating from how nervous she was.**

"Yikes," said Nico. "Stage fright?"

"Possible," said Thalia with Jason shrugging. "She did just find out she's a demigod. The natural charisma should kick in later."

**Thankfully the man in the wheelchair understood and spoke calmly to her, "Andromeda, please, come and sit. All will be explained." He said soothingly as she shakily nodded and took the seat next to him.**

**He motioned for Percy as well, and the boy took the seat next to Mr. D, who looked at them with bloodshot eyes and heaved a great sigh. "Oh, I suppose I must say it. Welcome to Camp Half-Blood and you, welcome to family." He said to Andi with mirth, like she was a joke or something. "There. Now, don't expect me to be glad to see you."**

"Yep," said Mr. D with a sip of his drink. "Seems accurate."

The demigods who've had to deal with him grumbled under their breaths, making him smirk in amusement.

**"Uh, thanks." Percy said as he scooted a little farther away from him.**

**Andi's mind was going over what she knew was going on and just took what she personal thought was the biggest shot in the dark, "You're a God." She blurted out the tiger shirt man.**

"Well, would you look at that," said Dionysus with a chuckle. "One of them actually has brains. Isn't that right, Peter?"

Percy fought down a growl and forced himself to say, "sure thing, Mr. D."

**"Well, look at that, at least one of them is sharp on their little toes." Mr. D said in drawl.**

**"Annabeth?" Chiron called to the blond girl.**

**She came forward and middle-aged man introduced them. "This young lady nursed you both back to health.**

"And then interrogated you," said Leo mirthfully.

"Shut up, Leo!" said Annabeth with pink cheeks.

**We needed a bit more help from Apollo cabin for your wounds Andromeda, but she was still a great help. Annabeth, my dear, why don't you go check on Percy's bunk? We'll be putting him in cabin eleven for now. And if you can, some supplies for Andromeda for Cabin One."**

**"Um, thanks." Andi said to the girl who nodded back like it wasn't a problem. "Call me Andi sir, please." she said to the man in the wheelchair politely. She was British after all and found her name to be a mouthful.**

**Chiron gave her a kind smile and a small nod.**

"I love that about Chiron," said Apollo with a grin as he lounged back. "So easy to just roll with it…unless it came to drinking, then we had some minor issues."

"No duh, Apollo," said Dionysus.

**Annabeth said, "Sure, Chiron." Her tone excited as she looked at Andi. She was probably her age, maybe a couple of inches taller, then again Andi kinda short, and she was a whole lot more athletic looking. With her deep tan and her curly blond hair, she was almost exactly what the Brit thought a stereotypical American girl would look like, except her wicked looking eyes.**

"They're not weird," said Annabeth. "…Are they?"

"Nah," said Percy immediately. "Little intimidating, but not weird."

**They were startling gray, like storm clouds; which the foreigner always loved to watch, but had this confident look in them that Andi often had. But that was kinda dead since she was far out of her comfort zone right now.**

**Annabeth glanced at the Minotaur horn in Percy's hands, then back at him. Percy looked like he was expecting something from her.**

**She said to him, "You drool in your sleep."**

Percy hung his head as the others laughed at him. Even Poseidon couldn't hide his chuckles, which only made the teenager want to hide away from the embarrassing line.

"Oh, come on, it's kind of cute," said Annabeth softly.

"Please don't patronize me."

**Andi cracked up, "Oh man, your face…" She trailed off into giggles at his dumbfounded face; it helped ease her mind a bit.**

**Then she sprinted off down the lawn, her blond hair flying behind her.**

**"So," Percy said, looking he wanted to talk about anything other than his drool. "You, uh, work here, Mr. Brunner?"**

**"I thought his name was Chiron?" Andi spoke looking at the name as it finally clicked, "Wasn't that the guy who trained heroes?" she asked curiously.**

"And who was trained by Apollo in archery," said the Sun God in the disguise of a faux cough. His sister slapped him upside the head and he winced. "Ow."

**The man gave Andi a wide smile, "Indeed he did." He spoke with a small chuckle while Mr. D seemed to have rolled his eyes, "Not Mr. Brunner," Chiron corrected, "I'm afraid that was a pseudonym.**

"He says that as though Percy should know what that means," said Thalia with a smirk.

**You may call me Chiron."**

**"Okay," said Percy, sounding totally confused. Andi was there with him. He looked at the director. "And Mr. D ... does that stand for something?"**

**"Divine." Andi murmured somewhat loudly.**

"Partially true," said Dionysus with a smirk.

**Mr. D stopped shuffling the cards. He looked at Percy as if they boy just swallowed a turkey whole. "Young man, names are powerful things. You don't just go around using them for no reason." He said as his gaze shifted to the dressed up girl a bit, as if her guess was right. Well, that he was a divine being and that wasn't his name.**

**"Oh. Right. Sorry." Percy mumbled**

**"I must say, Percy," Chiron broke in, "I'm glad to see you alive. It's been a long time since I've made a house call to a potential camper. I'd hate to think I've wasted my time."**

**"House call?" Percy asked as Andi listened, surprisingly patient.**

"Thalia could take to learn a thing or two from her," said Percy with a smirk to his cousin. Thalia glared at him for the comment.

**"My year at Yancy Academy, to instruct you. We have satyrs at most schools, of course, keeping a lookout. We have very fewer though in Britain. So Grover was lucky to have found you Andi."**

**"What, a satyr? Grover?" Andi asked in confusion and looked at her first friend. He nodded and took off his hi-tops and showed his hooves sticking out of his jeans.**

"Surprise," said Percy with a chuckle.

**"Yes, Grover alerted me as soon as he met both of you. He sensed you were something special, so I decided to come upstate. I convinced the other Latin teacher to ... ah, take a leave of absence. I did not go to England in your case Andi, since you would be going to Hogwarts. Grover's job was to see to it that you survived long enough to get to Hogwarts as monsters would have a much tougher time finding you there."**

**"I kinda doubt that." Andi deadpanned.**

"I'm with the kid on this one," said Apollo as he held his book up. "Rowling doesn't lie."

**"Ah, yes, the Drakon. Excellent job on that by the way my dear, most impressive." The man complemented and Andi smiled a little at the praise, "If not for Hogwarts, you would have brought here two years ago."**

**"I kinda wish I had." she muttered honestly, trying to put her head around all this. She don't know why, but she just felt this place was better than her magical school, that she felt more at peace here or something.**

"Well, when you're awesome like us," said Hermes as he and Apollo high fived.

**"You came to Yancy just to teach me?" Percy asked, veering the conversation in his direction.**

**Chiron nodded. "Honestly, I wasn't sure about you at first. We contacted your mother; let her know we were keeping an eye on you in case you were ready for Camp Half-Blood. But you still had so much to learn.**

"School was boring," said Percy, getting a mild look from his girlfriend. "But it was!"

"You're really lucky you're cute," said Annabeth lowly.

**For Andi, we had no one to contact since it was most likely your family did not know of your heritage."**

**"They are **_**not**_** my **_**family**_**." Andi spat out with venom as static arced around her for the sheer hatred she felt for those **_**things**_**.**

"Perfectly understandable," said Aphrodite with a huff. "Being surrounded by such nasty people. Poor dear must be ignorant of everything."

**Chiron gained this look as if he had heard this all before and nodded to Andi while holding up his hand in an effort to calm her. It somewhat did, but her fists were still clinched tightly.**

**"Nevertheless, you both made it here alive, one from the other side of the ocean. And that's always the first test."**

**"You do know how to play pinochle?" Mr. D eyed them suspiciously.**

**"I'm afraid not," Percy said.**

**"I'm afraid not, sir," he said to the boy.**

**"Sir," Percy repeated with a frown, not liking Mr. D more and more.**

"And why not? I'm perfectly likable!" Dionysus said with a frown.

"You _do_ hate on demigods," said Hephaestus with a frown.

"Not my own," said Dionysus.

"Because you're biased like the rest of us," said Demeter with a frown. Dionysus grumbled to himself as he took another sip of his diet coke.

**"I do, sir. It's the one with the large hand and you make combination, yes?" she asked to be sure since it had been a while since she played.**

**Mr. D nodded, "Yes it is, and at least you have some manners." He said, as if mocking Percy, "Well, it is, along with gladiator fighting and Pac-Man, one of the greatest games ever invented by humans. I would expect all civilized young men and women to know the rules."**

**"I'm sure the boy can learn," Chiron said.**

"Still haven't," said Percy with a shrug. "What with all the quests and everything."

"Winter Solace, Jefferson."

Percy winced and shut his mouth at the memory.

**Andi's breaking point hit, "Can, can we talk about what is going on? Please? I'm kinda losing it here." she said while looking at Chiron or Mr. D, just wanting to know what hell was happening!**

**Mr. D looked like he wanted to laugh, "A child of Zeus saying please, amazing." she heard him mutter, "We sure she's his?"**

Zeus glared at his son, who rolled his eyes at him. "Well I'm not wrong."

"I say please plenty of times," said Jason.

"You don't count," said Dionysus.

**The sky rumbled a bit.**

**Chiron just gave the director a deadpan stare.**

**"What she said." Percy spoke, looking for answers as well, "What am I doing here? Mr. Brun-Chiron-why would you go to Yancy Academy just to teach me?"**

**Mr. D snorted. "I asked the same question."**

"And yet have I received an answer."

**The camp director dealt the cards. Grover stood off to the side, nervous as can be. Chiron smiled at them sympathetically, "Percy," he said. "Did your mother tell you nothing?"**

"Her heart was in the right place," said Poseidon in a reassuring manner to his son, getting a smile from Percy.

"Was it really?" asked Hades with an arched brow, looking at the now glaring face of his younger brother without emotion. "Well?"

Poseidon snorted and turned away.

**"She said..." Percy thought for a beat, "She told me she was afraid to send me here, even though my father had wanted her to. She said that once I was here, I probably couldn't leave. She wanted to keep me close to her."**

**"Typical," Mr. D said. "That's how they usually get killed.**

"See what I mean?" asked Hades.

**How about you young lady?" he asked the girl.**

**Andi held her cards and looked a bit, but her mind wasn't really into it, "My mother died when I was one sir…but," she said, her mind turning, "If what I'm figuring out is right, then the man I thought was my dad, was my step-father…right?" she asked shakily, like her whole life has been lie, but a small part of her didn't want to believe it. Like this was just some very real dream.**

**"Bingo." The God said without care.**

"Dick move, D," said Apollo with a frown. Dionysus shrugged without a care in the world.

**And there it was. What little innocence she had left in her, from all her misadventures at Hogwarts and her 'childhood' beat out of her. What little hope she had for the perfect Potter family that she'd never know, crushed in an instant, "I fold." Andi choked out while shakily placing the cards down, looking at her hands as static pulsed between them.**

**Chiron gave her a sad smile, "I am sorry you had to reach such a revelation on your own and without warning Andi." He said, but the girl was numb and ignored him. Forcing the tears that may have spilled back, refusing to cry like a child.**

"Tough kid," said Ares with a smirk. "Not bad."

**She was never a child; she didn't have a **_**childhood**_**, period. She was tough girl who had to learn things the hard way about life. And when she was pushed down, she stood up and kept moving onward. This, this was just another bump in the road was all, yep, just another bump…the size of a freaking mountain.**

"It gets better, just wait for it," said Thalia, understanding somewhat what the girl was going through.

**Andi's breath was shaky as Mr. D asked if Percy was going to bid, the boy didn't know how and Mr. D impatiently explained how to do so.**

**"I'm afraid there's too much to tell," Chiron said to them. "I'm afraid our usual orientation film won't be sufficient."**

**"Orientation film?" Percy asked.**

"What is on that anyway?" Percy asked, looking at his girlfriend.

"Stuff we've been through already, monsters we have to meet and pretty much everything else," said Annabeth with a shrug.

**"Can I go walk or something?" Andi asked while her mind was in a haze as she fiddled with her hands. She looked as though she was going to hyperventilate soon.**

**"I'm afraid there are still some important things to discuss Andi," Chiron said to her gently before looking at both newcomers, "Well you two. You know your friend Grover is a satyr. You know"-he pointed to the horn in the shoe box-"that you, Percy, have killed the Minotaur. No small feat, either, lad. What you may not know is that great powers are at work in your life, something that Andi has mostly figured out. Gods-the forces you call the Greek gods-are very much alive."**

"Duh." All of the gods said.

**And there was her second confirmation, great. Andi clinched the long restricting cloth that she wore tightly. Trying her best to calm down, and it was **_**not**_** working.**

**Percy stared at everyone around the table, waiting for someone to say it was a joke. **_**Trust me; I really want it to be one, too.**_** Andi thought bitterly.**

"We all sort of do at first," said Thalia bitterly before sighing. "But that's life."

**But all they got was Mr. D yelling, "Oh, a royal marriage. Trick! Trick!" He cackled as he tallied up his points.**

**"Mr. D," Grover asked timidly, "If you're not going to eat it, could I have your Diet Coke can?"**

**"Eh? Oh, all right."**

**Grover bit a huge shard out of the empty aluminum can and chewed it mournfully.**

**"Wait," Percy told Chiron. "You're telling me there's such a thing as God."**

_**There's one playing cards with us!**_** Andi shouted in her head, how could this kid not feel it?!**

**"Well, now," Chiron said. "God-capital G, God. That's a different matter altogether. We shan't deal with the metaphysical."**

"Never got around to that conversation, either," said Percy with a frown.

**"Metaphysical? But you were just talking about-" Percy started, but Chiron cut him off.**

**"Ah, gods, plural, as in, great beings that control the forces of nature and human endeavors: the immortal gods of Olympus. That's a smaller matter."**

**"Smaller?"**

**"Sounds less complicated then the bible." Andi stated, her breathing finally back at a normal pace from calming herself.**

"She ain't wrong," said Apollo with a chuckle. "I'm still reading the first book in the series."

**Somewhat, it was just suppressed for now till she blew later on. Mr. D snorted in amusement at that one.**

**"Yes, quite." Chiron answered to both of the kids, "The gods we discussed in Latin class."**

**"Zeus," Percy said. "Hera. Apollo. You mean them."**

**And there it was again-distant thunder on a cloudless day.**

"Honestly, why do you guys do that?" Leo asked. It was Apollo who answered for his father, a sly grin on his face.

"It's fun."

**"Young man," said Mr. D, "I would really be less casual about throwing those names around, if I were you."**

**"But they're stories," Percy said. "They're-myths, to explain lightning and the seasons and stuff. They're what people believed before there was science."**

"And thus begins the ultimate debate!" said Hermes with a chuckle. "Religion or Science."

"Fifty on religion," said Apollo with a laugh.

**"Bad wording there, Percy." Andi muttered with a grimace and looked to the 'Myth' across from her.**

**"Science!" Mr. D scoffed. "And tell me, Perseus Jackson"-Percy flinched-"what will people think of your 'science' two thousand years from now?" Mr. D continued. "Hmm? They will call it primitive mumbo jumbo. That's what. Oh, I love mortals-they have absolutely no sense of perspective. They think they've come so-o-o far. And have they, Chiron? Look at this boy and tell me."**

"Huffy, aren't you?" Ares asked his drunkard brother.

"Coming from you, I chose to take it as a compliment," said Dionysus with a snort.

**"I mean, magic makes science go out the window. And I know Medea was real for a fact, she was of god blood. So was Circe, an immortal or something, right?"**

"Unfortunately," said Annabeth with a glower before grinning at her boyfriend. "Still…You were a really cute guinea pig."

The group laughed at the flustered Percy, save for Athena, who frowned at her daughter teasing her rival's son.

**Andi asked Chiron, who nodded, "So gods don't sound that far out there. Maybe a bit since I'm trying to wrap my head around it…" the girl trailed off, maybe questioning her sanity to all this. It was like entering the magical world all over again…but about a good twenty times harder to process.**

**Mr. D rolled his eyes, "At least one of them gets it." He stated.**

"Thank us for small miracles," said Dionysus before taking another sip of his Diet Coke.

**Percy kept his mouth shut and looked at Andi as if she had gone crazy. Been there, done that. Grover was chewing on his can, keeping his mouth shut too.**

**"Percy," Chiron said, "You may choose to believe or not, but the fact is that immortal means immortal. Can you imagine that for a moment, never dying? Never fading? Existing, just as you are, for all time?"**

"You get used to it," said Hades with a shrug.

**Percy looked like he was going to say something, but shut his mouth for a second, before asking, "You mean, whether people believed in you or not," he said carefully.**

**"Exactly," Chiron agreed. "If you were a god, how would you like being called a myth, an old story to explain lightning? What if I told you, Perseus Jackson, that someday people would call you a myth, just created to explain how little boys can get over losing their mothers?"**

**Andi hacked at that and glared at the man, could he really say anything crueler then that? A mother's sacrifice was nothing to scoff at! Her own had done the same and was proud to call Lily Potter her mother even if Andi barely remembered anything about her.**

"Yeah, not Chiron's best move," said Apollo. Percy nodded in agreement, frowning as he remembered being told that the first time.

**"I wouldn't like it. But I don't believe in gods." Percy said.**

**"Oh, you'd better," Mr. D murmured. "Before one of them incinerates you."**

**Grover said, "P-please, sir. He's just lost his mother. He's in shock."**

**"A lucky thing, too," Mr. D grumbled, playing a card. "Bad enough I'm confined to this miserable job, working with boys who don't even believe."**

"You reap what you sew," said Zeus to his son, who pouted at him and muttered about cruel punishments.

**He waved his hand and a goblet appeared on the table, as if the sunlight had bent, momentarily, and woven the air into glass. The goblet filled itself with red wine.**

**Percy's jaw dropped, Andi blinked in surprise at the elegant conjuring, but Chiron hardly looked up.**

**"Mr. D," he warned, "your restrictions."**

**Mr. D looked at the wine and feigned surprise.**

"You little-!"

"Zeus, not now," said Hera with a frown.

**"Dear me." He looked at the sky and yelled, "Old habits! Sorry!"**

**More thunder… That's him, right? Her **_**father**_**? Andi bulked in thought.**

"Yes that's him. Being the old sourpuss that he is," said Poseidon with a chuckle at the girl's thoughts. He ignored the glare Zeus gave him, still in a bad mood at Dionysus' actions.

**Mr. D waved his hand again, and the wineglass changed into a fresh can of Diet Coke. He sighed unhappily, popped the top of the soda, and went back to his card game.**

**Chiron winked at them. "Mr. D offended his father a while back, took a fancy to a wood nymph who had been declared off-limits."**

**"A wood nymph," Percy repeated, still staring at the Diet Coke can like it came from a unicorn's backside.**

"Yes a wood nymph," said Dionysus with a sigh. "She was so…"

"Dionysus." Zeus' warning was more than enough to silence his son.

**"Yes," Mr. D confessed. "Father loves to punish me. The first time, Prohibition. Ghastly! Absolutely horrid ten years! The second time-well, she really was pretty, and I couldn't stay away-the second time, he sent me here. Half-Blood Hill. Summer camp for brats like you. 'Be a better influence,' he told me. 'Work with youths rather than tearing them down.' Ha. Absolutely unfair."**

**Mr. D sounded about six years old, pouting like a little kid.**

"I absolutely did not!"

"You just did," said Hermes with a smirk.

**"And ..." Percy stammered, "Your father is ..."**

**"Mr. Zap-Happy himself." Andi said in a low tone, but the sky still gave off a far off thunder boom, as if she was heard.**

"I think I may like this one," said Hades with a smirk. "She has you pegged."

**"Di immortales, Chiron," Mr. D said. "I thought you taught this boy the basics. My father is Zeus, of course. Same as the girl here." He said pointing to Andi.**

**Percy looked as though he was thinking really hard, the daughter of Zeus was afraid he would pop a vessel any moment before he spoke up, "You're Dionysus," the boy said. "The god of wine."**

**Mr. D rolled his eyes. "What do they say, these days, Grover? Do the children say, 'Well, duh!'?"**

**"Y-yes, Mr. D."**

**"Then, well, duh! Percy Jackson. Did you think I was Aphrodite, perhaps?"**

"As if," snorted the goddess in question.

"You're not my first choice of appearance either," said Dionysus with a sneer.

**Andi cringed at the very thought.**

**"You're a god." Percy said**

**"Yes, child."**

**"A god. You."**

**"Yes!" she groaned at Percy, "Have you not been listened to my comments, at all?" the girl asked him, but he ignored her in favor at staring at Mr. D…why that twerpy Yank!**

"Seriously, Percy?" Annabeth asked her boyfriend.

"Well I am in shock," said Percy, weakly defending himself.

**Mr. D gave Percy this hardened stare and the boy started to cringe a bit.**

**Andi looked to Chiron, "Is he allowed to invade our minds?" she asked him in a whisper, not liking the thought of the God of **_**Madness**_**, now that she remembered some stories from Grover about the name, could do that all willy nilly-like.**

"I wish," said Dionysus with a frown. "It'd certainly make the camp more interesting…for me anyway."

**Chiron shook his head and said that Mr. D wouldn't do that. So she summed it up that Percy just pissed the god off, neat for him.**

…_**What he gets for ignoring me,**_** Andi thought with a tiny huff.**

"Definitely liking her," said Hades.

**"Would you like to test me, child?" the god said quietly.**

**"No. No, sir." Percy stammered out, with a bit of panic in his eyes.**

"And yet you still continue to try and test me," said Dionysus with a shake of his head. "Why can't you learn, Peter Jefferson?"

**He turned back to his card game. "I believe I win."**

**"Not quite, Mr. D," Chiron said. He set down a straight, tallied the points, and said, "The game goes to me."**

**Mr. D narrowed his eyes at Chiron like he was going to do something, but he just sighed through his nose, as if he were used to being beaten by the handicapped man. He got up, and Grover stood at attention.**

**"I'm tired," Mr. D said. "I believe I'll take a nap before the sing-along tonight.**

"You keep running off to bed whenever you lose, then?" Ares asked with a smirk, making his brother go purple in the face.

**But first, Grover, we need to talk, again, about your less-than-perfect performance on this assignment. And this new revelation." He said pointing to Andi.**

**Grover's face beaded with sweat and flinched at her mention. "Y-yes, sir."**

**Mr. D turned to us. "Cabin eleven, Percy Jackson. And mind your manners.**

"Yay," said Percy dryly. He sighed. "Well at least it isn't as crowded as it usually is."

**And Cabin One for you Andi Potter. "**

"Have fun sleeping in the corner," said Thalia with a sigh. Jason gave the character a pitiful look of understanding.

**He swept into the farmhouse, Grover leaving Andi's bag and helm as he followed miserably.**

**"Will Grover be okay?" Percy asked Chiron, looking concerned.**

**"He looks like he's walking to death row." Andi grimaced, worried about her friend.**

"Yeah he sure did," said Percy.

**Chiron nodded, though he looked a bit troubled. "Old Dionysus isn't really mad. He just hates his job. He's been ... ah, grounded, I guess you would say, and he can't stand waiting another century before he's allowed to go back to Olympus."**

**"Mount Olympus," Percy said. "You're telling me there really is a palace there?"**

**"Also a volcano on Mars." The child of lightning pointed out, remembering of all the astronomy classes she had at Hogwarts.**

**Chiron smiled in amusement at her, "Yes, that too." He said before turning to Percy, "Well now, there's Mount Olympus in Greece. One on Mars just as Andi stated. And then there's the home of the gods, the convergence point of their powers, which did indeed used to be on Mount Olympus. It's still called Mount Olympus, out of respect to the old ways, but the palace moves, Percy, just as the gods do."**

**"You mean the Greek gods are here? Like...in America?" Percy asked, astounded.**

"No, they're like, in Canada," said Frank with a snort.

"Shut up, Frank."

"Olympus is actually in Mexico, they just don't want you to know about it," said Leo with a snicker.

"Shut up, Leo."

"We debated going to Japan once, you know, going completely around the world," said Apollo.

Percy opened his mouth and closed it before he could really stick his foot in it.

**"Well, certainly. The gods move with the heart of the West."**

**"The what?" they both asked, clueless about the last bit of that statement.**

**"Come now. What you call 'Western civilization.' Do you think it's just an abstract concept? No, it's a living force. A collective consciousness that has burned bright for thousands of years. The gods are part of it. You might even say they are the source of it, or at least, they are tied so tightly to it that they couldn't possibly fade, not unless all of Western civilization was obliterated. The fire started in Greece. Then, as you well know-or as I hope you know, since you passed my course Percy-the heart of the fire moved to Rome, **

"It sure did," said Jason with a grin. Hazel smiled as she read and Frank let his own grin spread across his face. Athena, however, scowled at the note.

**and so did the gods. Oh, different names, perhaps-Jupiter for Zeus, Venus for Aphrodite, and so on-but the same forces, the same gods."**

**"And then they died."**

"Not yet," said Apollo, earning many strange looks from the others. "What?"

**Andi snorted, "They're gods, immortal." She said to boy, was he not getting it?**

**"Died? No. Did the West die? The gods simply moved, to Germany, to France, to Spain, for a while. Wherever the flame was brightest, the gods were there. They spent several centuries in Andi's homeland of England. **

"Which someone really took a liking to," said Hades with a snort.

"What about The Bubonic Plague?" Apollo asked innocently.

Hades leveled a glare on his nephew. "Busiest years of my life. Up until the Great Wars, anyway."

**All you need to do is look at the architecture. People do not forget the gods. Every place they've ruled, for the last three thousand years, you can see them in paintings, in statues, on the most important buildings. And yes, Percy, of course they are now in your United States. Look at your symbol, the eagle of Zeus. Look at the statue of Prometheus in Rockefeller Center, the Greek facades of your government buildings in Washington. I defy you to find any American city where the Olympians are not prominently displayed in multiple places. Like it or not-and believe me, plenty of people weren't very fond of Rome, either**

"I can only wonder why," said Athena with a snort.

**-America is now the heart of the flame. It is the great power of the West. And so Olympus is here. And we are here."**

_**Well, that was rather informative,**_** Andi thought to herself. So the gods are tied to the belief of the people themselves. **_**Guess gods do need us wee mortals after all.**_

**"Who are you, Chiron? Who ... who am I?" Percy asked in a lost tone.**

"Who am I? Who am I?" Apollo sang until Artemis slapped him upside the head. "I'm pain, that's who I am! Ow!"

**"I got an idea of who I am, but I'm still confused." Andi said with a frown to the man in the wheelchair.**

**Chiron smiled. He shifted his weight as if he were going to get up out of his wheelchair, which was weird since he was handicapped, right?**

"And unveiling biggest shock of all time in three," said Percy with a fake countdown.

**"Who are you?" he mused. "Well, that's the question we all want answered, isn't it? But for now, we should get you a bunk in cabin eleven and Andi settled in Cabin One. There will be new friends to meet. And plenty of time for lessons tomorrow. Besides, there will be s'mores at the campfire tonight, and I simply adore chocolate."**

_**And who doesn't? **_**Andi asked herself mentally.**

"Point to the kid," said Ares with a smirk. "That is some good candy."

"Artificially made nowadays though," said Demeter with a sigh. "The best was when it was natural."

**And then he did rise from his wheelchair. But there was something odd about the way he did it. His blanket fell away from his legs, but the legs didn't move. His waist kept getting longer, rising above his belt.**

"Two…"

**At first, Andi thought he was wearing very long, white velvet knickers, but as he kept rising out of the chair, taller than any man, she realized that the velvet underwear wasn't knickers; it was the front of an animal, muscle and sinew under coarse white fur. And the wheelchair wasn't a chair. It was some kind of container, an enormous box on wheels, and it must've been a magic item, because it was able to hide all that. A leg came out, long and knobby-kneed, with a huge polished hoof. Then another front leg, then hindquarters, and then the box was empty, nothing but a metal shell with a couple of fake human legs attached.**

"Ladies and gentlemen, Chiron! The centaur who trained heroes!" Percy announced, getting a fake crowd cry from Frank and Leo.

**Andi stared at the white stallion centaur that had just sprung from the wheelchair. Certainly more majestic then the ones she's met, why more civilized too with the refine air around him.**

**"What a relief," the centaur said. "I'd been cooped up in there so long, my fetlocks had fallen asleep. Now, come, Percy Jackson, Andi Potter. Let's meet the other campers."**

"Oh I hope they meet my kids first," said Apollo with a grin.

"If we're going by history, they'll be meeting Clarisse first," said Annabeth informatively.

"Really? I wonder what that was like," said Leo curiously. Percy smiled innocently as Annabeth gave him a look.

**REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Reading The Ever Twisting Wind: The Lightning Thief**

**Ch 3**

* * *

"I'll read next Hazel," said Leo with an eager grin. Hazel gave her friend the book and the elfish teen cleared his throat. "Once upon a time..."

"Leo!"

"No sense of humor…Alright Chapter three."

**They had a nice tour, though both Percy and Andi were careful not to walk behind the centaur. No telling what accidents even a few centuries old horse could have right?**

Apollo, Hermes and the demigods burst into laughter at that. Ares, Hephaestus, Dionysus and Poseidon all had smirks on their faces while everyone else had either a blank face or were disgusted at the insinuation.

**They passed the volleyball pit. Several of the campers nudged each other. One pointed to the Minotaur horn that Percy was carrying.**

**Another said, "That's him."**

**Others were pointing at Andi, or the helm that she was holding. It made her uncomfortable if the bits of static coming off her were anything to go by.**

"So she doesn't like the spotlight," said Hades musingly.

"I think I will enjoy this story," said Poseidon as Zeus gave his brothers light glares.

**"Big Three." Andi heard in the whispers and then heard something about an Oath? What was that about? The girl wondered as she tried to calm the new nerves that were popping up from being stared at so much, it was like her first day at Hogwarts all over again.**

**Most of the campers were older than them, Andi had noticed. Their satyr friends were bigger than Grover, all of them walking around in orange CAMP HALF-BLOOD T-shirts, with nothing else to cover their bare furry bottom halves. They all stared at the two raven hair kids, like they were expected to do something.**

**Andi veered her head to look back at the farmhouse. It was a lot bigger than she had realized. Four stories tall, sky blue with white trim, like an upscale seaside resort. There was a brass eagle weather vane on top when something caught her eye, a shadow in the top window of the attic she suspected.**

"Hey look it's the Oracle," said Apollo with a grin. Percy shivered at the memory of the old Oracle. Talk about unnerving.

**Something had moved the curtain quickly, and she got a chill as though she was being watched.**

**"What's up there?" Percy asked Chiron, he seemed to have seen the shadow too.**

**The trainer looked where the boy was pointing, and his smile faded. "Just the attic."**

**"Somebody lives there?"**

**"No," he said with finality. "Not a single living thing."**

"Well…he's not wrong," said Annabeth.

**"A ghost?" Andi asked, she knew some ghosts, they lived at her school.**

**The trainer didn't answer, "Come along you two," Chiron said, his lighthearted tone now a little forced. "Lots to see."**

**They walked through the strawberry fields, where campers were picking bushels of berries while a satyr played a tune on a reed pipe.**

"Better than Grover apparently," said Percy, getting some snickers from the others.

**Chiron told them the camp grew a nice crop for export to New York restaurants and Mount Olympus. "It pays our expenses," he explained. "And the strawberries take almost no effort."**

"Yes, you're quite welcome," said Dionysus with a sip of his Diet Coke.

**Apparently Mr. D had this effect on fruit-bearing plants: they just went crazy when he was around. **

**Chiron explained, it worked best with wine grapes, but Mr. D was restricted from growing those, so they grew strawberries instead.**

Dionysus sighed at his punishment and looked at his Diet Coke with want, as though wishing it to be something else.

**They watched the satyr playing his pipe. His music was causing lines of bugs to leave the strawberry patch in every direction. Andi had asked what type of magic they were using and the famed archer said it was woodland magic, something only Satyrs could do. That brought Andi to think of Grover, wondering what kind of scolding he was getting from the God of Wine.**

"It wasn't anything serious," said Dionysus. "Just yelled to make it seem like I was mad at him and then had the Cloven do the rest."

**"Grover won't get in too much trouble, will he?" Percy asked Chiron, bringing the girl out of her thoughts. "I mean ... he was a good protector. Really."**

**Chiron sighed. He took off his tweed jacket and draped it over his horses back like horse blanket. "Grover has big dreams, Percy. Perhaps bigger than are reasonable. To reach his goal, he must first demonstrate great courage by succeeding as a keeper, finding a new camper and bringing them safely to Half-Blood Hill."**

**"But he did that!" Percy argued quickly.**

**"I might agree with you," Chiron said. "But it is not my place to judge. Dionysus and the Council of Cloven Elders must decide. I'm afraid they might not see this assignment as a success. After all, Grover lost you in New York. Then there's the unfortunate ... ah ... fate of your mother. And the fact that Grover was unconscious when you dragged him over the property line. The council might question whether this shows any courage on Grover's part."**

**"He'll get a second chance, won't he?" Percy asked with guilt in his eyes, upset about his friend.**

**Chiron winced. "I'm afraid that was Grover's second chance, Percy."**

"Yeah," said Percy while rubbing his arm. "Still made me worried out my pants when he said that.

**"If you mean that I was his first, I don't see the big deal?" Andi argued with narrowed eyes, "He got me through my school year before Hogwarts. I mean, you said I would be going there so he couldn't take me to camp."**

**"You were not his first; you were more of his chance and a half Andi." **

"Who has a chance and a half?" Zeus asked with a frown.

"You obviously wanted to keep the girl safe," said Poseidon. He grinned. "I knew you cared."

"Quiet Poseidon."

**Chiron explained, "And he only found you by complete accident to boot. He was assigned there to investigate the increased activity of monsters. Though your presence was the likely cause. He wanted to at least see you through the end of the year." The trainer stated.**

**"The council, and especially Zeus, which explains his reaction from then, were not happy to even let him do that much for you, not after what happened five years ago. But they wished to see if he was at least competent enough to keep you live through the year. With your magic, you would have had more of a chance then others like yourself. Witch and wizard demigods are not unheard of, but are rare.**

"And unfortunately usually side against us," said Percy as he remembered the unfortunate case of some of Hecate's children in the second Titanomachy.

**They do have better chances of surviving as children though, with accidental magic and all."**

**Andi's brow was kitted in thought, "His first assignment…they died, right?" she asked the centaur. That could only explain the radical reaction that Grover had gotten.**

**Chiron's long face was the only answer she got, but it spoke volumes, "Olympus knows, I advised him to wait longer before trying again. He's still so small for his age..."**

"It's still hard to believe Grover was considered small," said Percy.

**"How old is he?" Percy wondered.**

**"Oh, twenty-eight." Chiron answered with a simple shrug.**

**Andi raised an eyebrow with a skeptic look, "Say what now?"**

**"And he's in sixth grade?" Percy exclaimed in mild shock.**

"Must have really sucked at school," said Frank with a chuckle.

**"Satyrs mature half as fast as humans. Grover has been the equivalent of a middle school student for the past six years."**

**"That's horrible." Percy shuddered.**

Many of the boys copied the other Percy, while Annabeth rolled her eyes. It wasn't _that_ bad.

**"Imagine going through puberty twice as long." The daughter of Zeus shivered at the thought alone. She wouldn't wish that on anyone, she was still in the boys are gross phase of her life **

"Oh, what a shame," said Aphrodite.

"It appears you have another smart descendant, finally," said Artemis under her breath.

"Well at least I don't have to stay in kiddie shoes to affirm my sexuality."

"What was that?"

"Ladies, ladies, you're both pretty," said Apollo, jumping in with a smirk before the argument could get worse. "Now could we continue?"

**and staying in a major hormone state for twice as long was not something she wanted to go through.**

**"Quite," Chiron agreed. "At any rate, Grover is a late bloomer, even by satyr standards, and not yet very accomplished at woodland magic. Alas, he was anxious to pursue his dream. Perhaps now he will find some other career..."**

**"That's not fair," Percy said stated with a frown. "Was Andi right, did they…?" he trailed off in a low tone.**

**Chiron looked away quickly. "Let's move along, shall we?" he diverted, giving the kids second confirmation that it was most likely the case.**

**"Chiron," Percy spoke. "If the gods and Olympus and all that are real ..."**

"Which we are," said Zeus gruffly. He turned to his brother. "Your son is very stubborn."

"So is the sea," said Poseidon with a smirk. "You cannot tame the waves. You must simply ride along with them."

"Right on," said Apollo with the hang ten sign up.

**"Yes, child?"**

**"Does that mean the Underworld is real, too?"**

"Really?" Hades asked. "Really? He has to ask?"

**Percy asked in a hopefully tone. Andi gave the boy a sad look, he wanted his mum back. The girl understood, she wanted her mum back more than anything, but the dead needed to stay dead. It would go against the natural order if people just started to come back to life.**

_**Like Voldemort**_**, the unpleasant thought of him just made Andi static more with a small growl as she held her arms.**

"Creeper to the max," said Apollo with a snort.

**Chiron's expression darkened.**

**"Yes, child." He paused, as if choosing his words carefully. "There is a place where spirits go after death.**

"No duh," said Nico, Hazel and Hades all together.

**But for now ... until we know more ... I would urge you to put that out of your mind."**

**"What do you mean, 'until we know more'?" Percy asked with a frown, shoulders slightly slumped.**

"He means until someone deems you worthy to be claimed," said Hades tiredly. "Honestly."

Poseidon gave his elder brother a glare to which was ignored by the Lord of the Underworld.

**"Come, you two. Let's see the woods." Chiron spoke.**

**As they got closer, the children realized how large the forest was. It took up at least a quarter of the valley, with trees the size of the ones that reminded Andi of the Forbidden Forest back at Scotland.**

**Chiron said, "The woods are stocked, if you care to try your luck, but go armed."**

**"Stocked with what?" Percy asked. "Armed with what?"**

"You weren't seriously this stupid, were you?" Frank asked the hero he stuck up for.

"Shut up Frank," said Percy with a frown.

**"Monsters, I'll bet. And weapons, what else?" Andi rolled her eyes at the boy. The guy was probably going to blow with everything that was being told to them. Now Andi was no different, but she was still in mild shock and was also just better at hiding her feelings in general.**

**"You'll see. Capture the flag is Friday night. Do you have your own sword and shield?"**

**"My own-?" Percy stammered**

"Well, that was Chiron's own mistake," said Hermes with a sigh. "He just discovered all of this, why would he have his own sword and shield?"

"Thank you!" Percy said genuinely to the god for having his back on this.

**"No," Chiron said. "I don't suppose you do. Andi has her knife, but I would not suggest using it in spars or friendly battles. I think a size five will do for you Percy, and a size four or perhaps three for you Andi due to your petite size. I'll visit the armory later." He assured them.**

**"Um, thanks?" Andi said awkwardly, not really sure what to say.**

**The tour continued as they saw the archery range, which Andi took some interest in. Next was the canoeing lake, which Andi frowned at then sped a bit in her pace.**

"Hm, gee, I wonder why she did that?" Poseidon asked with a smirk, getting a glower from Zeus.

**Chiron had this amused face at the sight, making the sky child scowl at him.**

**"Well, it explains why I don't like large bodies of water."**

"But they love you," said the Sea God with a smirk once again.

"Poseidon..."

"Come off it, I'm just having a bit of fun," said the Lord of the Sea.

**The girl muttered and glared at the quietly snickering Percy. She raised a static covered hand. Percy stopped laughing, but his eyes still held this amused glint.**

"That seems so familiar for some reason," said Percy, tapping his chin with a finger while giving Thalia a small glance. She sparked lightly with anger.

"I'm sorry, did you want to be punched, _cousin_?"

"Nope, just saying it sounds familiar is all."

**Next were the stables (which Chiron didn't seem to like very much), the javelin range, the sing-along amphitheater, and the arena where Chiron said they held sword and spear fights.**

**"Sword and spear fights?" Percy asked.**

**"Cabin challenges and all that," Chiron explained. "Not lethal. Usually."**

"Well we can't baby them forever," said Ares with a snort, ignoring the looks his other siblings gave him.

**Andi frowned at that as Percy shifted a bit uncomfortably, "Oh, yes, and there's the mess hall."**

**Chiron pointed to an outdoor pavilion framed in white Grecian columns on a hill overlooking the sea. There were a dozen stone picnic tables. No roof. No walls.**

**"What do you do when it rains?" Percy asked curiously.**

"We tough it out," said Annabeth with a smirk, while Percy laughed dryly at his girlfriend's remark now knowing that it was enchanted.

**Chiron gave Percy this weird look. "We still have to eat, don't we?"**

**"It's probably charmed or something to block out the rain." Andi stated with intrigued eyes at the pavilion and got a sly smile from Chiron.**

"He's a sly old horse," said Apollo with a smirk.

**Finally, he showed them the cabins. There were twelve of them, nestled in the woods by the lake. They were arranged in a U, with two at the base and five in a row on either side. And they were a pretty bizarre collection of buildings Andi thought, and that was shocking since wizards had messed up ideas for architecture.**

**Each had a large brass number above the door (odds on the left side, evens on the right), they looked nothing alike whatsoever. Number nine had smokestacks, like a tiny factory. Number four had tomato vines on the walls and a roof made out of real grass. Seven seemed to be made of solid gold, which gleamed so much in the sunlight it was almost impossible to look at. They all faced a commons area about the size of a soccer field, dotted with Greek statues, fountains, flowerbeds, and a couple of basketball hoops.**

**In the center of the field was a huge stone-lined fire pit. Even though it was a warm afternoon, the hearth smoldered. A girl about nine years old was tending the flames, poking the coals with a stick.**

Hestia smiled at her small cameo.

**"Is that safe to let a little girl do?" Andi asked in a worried whisper to Percy, who shrugged at the sight, not knowing what to think.**

Demeter and Hera smirked as Hestia frowned, almost pouting, at being called a little girl.

**The pair of cabins at the head of the field, numbers one and two, looked like his-and-hers mausoleum, big white marble boxes with heavy columns in front. Andi stared at her supposed cabin labeled with a one and it was the biggest and bulkiest of the twelve, kinda obnoxious looking too.**

Zeus bristled at that and grumbled with his arms crossed. Thalia and Jason bit on their lips to keep from snickering out loud at their sire's choice in cabin design.

**Its polished bronze doors shimmered like a hologram, so that from different angles lightning bolts seemed to streak across them. She turned to cabin two, which was more graceful and feminine, with its slimmer columns garlanded with pomegranates and flowers. The walls were carved with images of peacocks.**

Hera smiled proudly at the mention her cabin that would forever remain empty.

**Andi felt a chill down her spine as the thought hit her. She was a child of Zeus.**

Zeus's eyes widened by a margin as Hera's narrowed. Both Jason and Thalia looked a bit worried for the girl.

**Crap.**

**Hera hated when that happened.**

"Understatement of the century," said Apollo, sending a pouting look to his stepmother. Hera ignored it and others that the other stepchildren of hers gave her.

…_**Well, I'm screwed. Bye-bye life.**_** Andi thought with a nervous look and a tiny whimper escaped her lips.**

Hera smirked. She should be afraid.

**"Zeus and Hera?" She heard Percy vaguely ask, snapping her out of her depressing thoughts.**

**"Correct," Chiron said with a nod.**

**"Their cabins look empty." Percy pointed out.**

**"Several of the cabins are. That's true. No one ever stays in two, but with Andi here, she has Cabin One all to herself."**

"Lucky her," said the Grace siblings together, both speaking dryly. Zeus frowned at that, wondering exactly what was wrong with his cabin.

**"Wait, I get **_**that**_** all to myself?" Andi asked in shock as she looked back and forth between the large looking cabin and to the centaur.**

**Chiron nodded once again and Andi looked like she was going into some kind of panic mode. Seriously, the tour was nice and all but she needed solid well-explained answers soon or she was going to snap!**

"It seems pretty self explanatory to me," said Ares.

"The child is still adjusting to using magic against a monster, being taken to another country, and learning the deceased man she thought was her father was actually her stepfather," said Athena with a frown. "She is more than entitled for more in-depth answers than the usual tour."

"Coddler."

"Brute."

"Ares. Athena." Hera's voice stopped the squabble as it started to begin. Poseidon smirked at his rival for getting scolded, earning himself a burning glare in return.

**The lightning user took a breath and stepped forward to the cabin that was hers now and saw a bag of toiletries and a sleeping bag next to it. Probably from that Annabeth girl. The raven-haired girl would thank her later as she opened the large bronze door and took a peek inside.**

**The dome-shaped ceiling was decorated with moving mosaics of a cloudy sky and thunderbolts, and was far more beautiful than the enchanted sky at Hogwarts in her opinion. It even gave off soft soothing rumbles, which just sounded so accepting of her in there and could lull her to sleep by the peaceful sounds. The cabin smelt like the air just after a storm, a smell she always adored.**

"See? How is that a bad cabin?" Zeus asked his children.

"Well...you'll see," said Thalia.

**There was no furniture in there at all, which confused her, and looked like the inside of a bank. The cabin had alcoves with golden eagle statues stationed in them as well. In the center was a ten-foot tall, intimidating statue of Zeus that just seemed to have a stern eye on every part of the cabin.**

"I still don't see anything wrong."

"Honestly-Kids like to have beds, brother. Even with the oath, having a bed makes it more of a cabin," said Poseidon to his younger brother. Hades chuckled.

"Even I knew that," said the Lord of the Underworld, getting a growl from the King of Olympus.

**Andi took the supplies left for her and put them against the inner wall next to the door while putting her messenger bag and helmet next to the stuff.**

**Andi heard Chiron say, "Oh, I wouldn't do that!" while speaking to Percy who took a peek into the sea themed cabin that was labeled three.**

"Instinctual knowledge of his heritage peeking through," said Poseidon with a swelled chest of pride.

**Chiron put a hand on his shoulder and said, "Come along, Percy. Andi, there is more to see." He told the girl, and Andi was there in were seconds later, though she was holding her dress up a bit so she could catch up.**

**She wanted her shorts and hi-tops back.**

"But she looks marvelous!" said Aphrodite with a pout.

"It isn't efficient for training heroes," said Artemis with a roll of her eyes.

"Women," said Apollo with a cough, switching their gaze to him. "What? All I did was cough."

Aphrodite huffed and Artemis glared at him, but both forgot their annoyance with the other at his distraction.

**As the child of the Thunderer looked around, most of the other cabins were crowded with campers. It made her wonder if she had any siblings. The thought of a brother or sister did make her smile.**

"Foreshadowing," said Hazel with a smile for the two Grace children. Jason and Thalia smiled as well. They wouldn't mind having a witch for a sister.

**Number five was bright red, a really messy paint job, as if the color had been splashed on with buckets and finger-painted by a caveman, but less artistic.**

"Well she has your brain capacity down, Neanderthal," said Athena, getting a growl from her war brother.

**The roof was lined with barbed wire. A stuffed wild boar's head hung over the doorway, and its eyes seemed to be moving like googly eyes you would put something on in pre-k art class. Inside Andi could see a bunch of mean-looking kids, both girls and boys, shouting over blaring American rock music and arm wrestling each other like they had nothing better to do.**

"They could train, the lazy brats," said Ares with a scowl.

**The loudest was a girl maybe thirteen or fourteen. She wore a size XXXL CAMP HALF-BLOOD T-shirt under a camouflage jacket and had long stringy brown hair. She zeroed in on both Percy and Andi, giving a dark sneer.**

"Clarisse isn't that stupid," said Percy. "…Is she?"

"I hope not," said Annabeth. They had a rough patch, but she was still their friend.

***Andi glared back, just as intense with static dancing around her. She hated bullies with a passion, looks like she found a whole clubhouse of them, joy. The girl reminded the sky child of Crabbe and Goyle, but much bigger and tougher looking, and perhaps more brains then those walking rocks.**

"Oh phew," said Percy.

**They kept walking till Percy spoke. "We haven't seen any other centaurs," he observed.**

**"No," said Chiron sadly. "My kinsmen are a wild and barbaric folk, I'm afraid. You might encounter them in the wilderness, or at major sporting events. But you won't see any here."**

**"What?" Andi asked in a confused tone, "The ones I've met at the forest near Hogwarts were far into what the sky foretold then drinking from kegs." She stated**

"She has a point," said Apollo, Hermes nodding in agreement as he continued to flip through the first book of the Harry Potter series.

**Chiron scoffed, "Do not let the star reading front fool you my dear. I do admit my European brethren are somewhat tamer, but not by much. Oh, they may go on and on about stars this and planets that, but don't put much stock in it, you'd be better off wondering what your horoscope is from the Sunday paper."**

"Hey...I work hard to appease the Horoscope followers!" said Apollo with a pout.

**He brushed off with a wave of his hand, "Where do you think my stateside brethren get their strong Scottish ale from, hm?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.**

**"Wow." Andi said, stunned, "I mean, I've always seen them as so serious." She muttered to herself.**

**Percy spoke, "You said your name was Chiron. Are you really..."**

**He smiled down at the boy. "The Chiron from the stories? Trainer of Hercules and all that? Yes, Percy, I am."**

**"But, shouldn't you be dead?" Percy pointed out and Andi slapped upside the head, "Ow!" the boy exclaimed and turned to glare that the girl, but she just gave him disbelief look, like, 'Did you honestly just say that?'**

"Good on her!" said Thalia in approval and Nico laughed while Percy frowned.

**Percy looked sheepish.**

**Chiron paused, as if thinking of what to say. "I honestly don't know about if I should be. The truth is, I can't be dead. You see, eons ago the gods granted my wish. I could continue the work I loved. I could be a teacher of heroes as long as humanity needed me. I gained much from that wish ... and I gave up much. But I'm still here, so I can only assume I'm still needed."**

**"Doesn't it ever get boring?" Percy asked as Andi rolled her eyes. She was considering calling the boy Motor Mouth Jackson soon, since he lacked the ability to think before he spoke.**

"Kid is really smart," said Ares with a smirk. Percy glowered at his statement while the others snickered.

**"No, no," Chiron said. "Horribly depressing, at times, but never boring."**

**"Why dep-" Percy started, Andi stopped him with a hiss.**

**"**_**Percy**_**."**

**"What?" Percy snapped at her.**

**"People die, you prat." **

"Okay…I kind of deserved that one." Percy conceded. He really was a motor mouth at times.

**The girl snapped back in a harsh whisper. Percy's eyes widened in realization. Chiron didn't seem to be paying attention to their hushed conversation as he totted along.**

**"Oh, look," Chiron spoke to them. "Annabeth is waiting for us."**

**The blonde girl they'd met at the Big House was talking animatedly with this tall blond teenager about something in front of the last cabin on the left, number eleven.**

Hermes looked up from the book at that, his face becoming filled with the same sadness that crossed the faces of the ones that knew the boy.

**As they got closer, Andi gave the guy a once over.**

"A shame he turned out the way he did," said Aphrodite with a sigh. "He had so much potential."

"Thanks for the reminder," said Hermes lowly.

**He looked about in his late teens, and he was good looking she guessed, the young girl really didn't know what was good or not.**

Aphrodite pursed her lips at that while Artemis smirked.

**He was tall and muscular but in a lean way, with short-cropped sandy hair and a nice smile. He wore an orange tank top, cutoffs, sandals, and a leather necklace with five different-colored clay beads. He also had a thick white scar that ran from just beneath his right eye to his jaw.**

**Andi inwardly shrugged, she has a scar, not as big, but it definitely got her attention.**

"I highly doubt that it's still there," said Aphrodite with a smirk.

**It just made him standout more so to say.**

**When they reached Annabeth, she looked Percy over critically, and did a once over of Andi, but still seemed happy for whatever reason that escaped the raven-haired girl.**

**The blond haired guy looked over Andi, and she saw flickers of sadness in his eyes.**

"I guess he did miss me," said Thalia softly, getting a reassuring pat on the shoulder by Annabeth.

**The daughter of Zeus knitted her brow, trying to remember where she saw that look before and got it! He was the one who picked her up…like a princess.**

**She didn't know whether to thank him or glare at him.**

"Thank him, duh." "Glare." Aphrodite and Artemis voiced their thoughts, making the room snicker as they exchanged another look.

Apollo, who was stuck between the two, sighed. He liked catfights, but not when his sister was involved. Then he had to do the whole brother shtick.

**"Annabeth," Chiron said, "I have masters' archery class at noon. Would you take them from here?"**

**"Yes, sir." Annabeth answered dutifully.**

**Andi turned to Chiron, like she was going to say something, but the teacher held up a hand, "Andi, if you have questions, I am sure Annabeth can answer them. For ones she cannot, you may come see me later on." He assured the girl, as a panicking daughter of the Sky God was not a good thing.**

"No, really?" Thalia asked sarcastically with a huff.

**There was much that she needed to know, especially with the ill wind that was blowing along with her arrival, but alas, classes called.**

**Andi bit her lip a bit, but gave a small nod, making the trainer smile at her as he turned to the raven haired boy, "Cabin eleven," Chiron told Percy, gesturing toward the doorway. "Make yourself at home."**

"At least its not as crowded as it used to be," said Percy. Hermes nodded gratefully at that.

**Out of all the cabins thus far, eleven looked the most like a standard summer camp cabin, which was kinda run down. Like a worn threshold, peeling brown paint, just like it needed work done on it. Andi questioned why no one gave it some maintenance. Over the doorway was a caduceus symbol, if she remembered correctly from seeing it so many times in the infirmary at her school.**

**Inside, it was packed with people, both boys and girls, way more than the number of beds that fit into the old cabin. Sleeping bags were spread all over on the floor, like localized evacuation center when a big storm came in.**

**Chiron didn't go in. The door was too low for him. But when the campers saw him they all stood and bowed respectfully.**

**"Well, then," Chiron said. "Good luck, Percy. Andi, take care. I'll see you both at dinner."**

**He galloped away toward the archery range.**

"What ho! To training!" said Apollo in a pretty decent attempt at copying the centaur's voice.

**The two raven haired children were looking at the kids, as they looked back at them, though most of the looks were at Percy as some took a side glance at lightning user with frowns and grumbles.**

**"Well?" Annabeth prompted. "Go on." She urged Percy.**

**Amazingly Percy did so and tripped on his own feet, making daft fool of himself.**

"Nice first impression," said Frank with a snicker. "I think you did better at Camp Jupiter."

"I don't remember asking your opinion," said Percy with a pout.

**There were some snickers from the campers, but none of them said anything. Andi on the other hand laughed a bit louder, getting to boy to glare at her from the floor. Andi just looked sideways with an innocent look that didn't fit her at all in the green-eyed boy's opinion.**

**Annabeth announced, "Percy Jackson, meet cabin eleven." As the boy stood up.**

**"Regular or undetermined?" somebody asked.**

**Percy didn't know what to say, but Annabeth seemed to have, "Undetermined."**

**Everybody groaned.**

"How many times have you had to say that?" asked Hazel to the blonde demigoddess.

"Not as often as you'd think," said Annabeth.

**The blond hair guy that was talking to Annabeth spoke up. "Now, now, campers. That's what we're here for. Welcome, Percy. You can have that spot on the floor, right over there." He said pointing to the corner.**

"Percy's been a ba-a-ad demigod," said Leo, breaking from his reading to make his joke.

**"This is Luke," Annabeth said, and her voice sounded different somehow. Andi looked at the girl, seeing her blushing lightly and snickered a bit. Annabeth heard the girl and saw Percy looking at her, Annabeth's expression hardened again. "He's your counselor for now. He was also the one who brought you to the infirmary Andi."**

**"For now?" Percy asked.**

**"I figured as much since he looked familiar. Still debating on punching him or not." Andi stated, getting the blond guy to look questioningly.**

**"Why?" the counselor asked with a blink.**

**"You carried me like some princess…and I hate that." The sky child huffed, getting some laughs in the cabin.**

"Well I'm sure Thalia wouldn't have minded it," said Aphrodite.

"Wrong on all accounts," said Thalia lowly, a frown on her face.

**Luke laughed a bit too while shaking his head. Andi could have sworn she heard him say something under his breath. Like, 'Are they all like this?'**

_**All like what?**_** The child of Zeus asked in her head.**

"All tomboys? Ow!" Nico yelped as he got a shock from his cousin. Rubbing his arm, the son of Hades gave Thalia a glare.

**After getting his laughs, Luke turned to Percy, "You're undetermined," He explained patiently. "They don't know what cabin to put you in, so you're here. Cabin eleven takes all newcomers, all visitors. Naturally, we would. Hermes, our patron, is the god of travelers."**

**"Thieves too, right?" Andi asked with a tilted head, getting some snickers from inside from the more mischief looking kids, some that could give the Weasley twins a run for their money by the looks of it.**

"You know, I bet Rowling knew a couple of your kids, Herm," said Apollo with a grin.

"I would be honored to be the Weasley twins' father," said Hermes through his snickers.

**Percy looked around with a frown as he clenched his Minotaur horn, not wanting it stolen or something.**

"Wise move," said Artemis.

"My kids know better than that," said Hermes with a frown.

"I never said they would do anything. I merely said it was wise."

**"How long will I be here?" Percy asked.**

"Not long," said the boy in question.

**"Good question," Luke said. "Until you're determined."**

**"How long will that take?"**

"Could be today, could be twenty years from now," said Piper with a small smile.

**The campers all laughed.**

**Andi frowned, "Is that what happened to me? The light show?" she asked Annabeth, and the blonde nodded.**

**"Come on," Annabeth told both the new campers. "I'll show you the volleyball court."**

**"I've already seen it." Percy argued.**

**"Come on." She grabbed his wrist and dragged him outside. Andi followed since she had lots of questions that she needed answers.**

**When they were a few feet away, Annabeth said, "Jackson, you have to do better than that."**

"On that note, how was I supposed to know you would have a feeling there would be a child of the Big Three at camp soon? I was new to it," said Percy to his girlfriend.

Annabeth flushed in embarrassment. "I wanted to know what was going on."

**"What?" Percy cracked, feeling anger bubbling up in him.**

**She rolled her eyes and mumbled under her breath, "I can't believe I thought you were the one.**

"He'll be the one~!" Apollo sang, making the couple flush. Poseidon chuckled while Athena frowned at her brother's joke.

**Least I was right on one of you." She said while looking at Andi.**

**"What's your problem?" Percy asked, anger clear in his tone. "All I know is, I kill some bull guy-"**

**"Don't talk like that!" Annabeth told him with narrowed eyes. "You know how many kids at this camp wish they'd had your chance?"**

**"To get killed?" Percy asked scathingly.**

**"To fight the Minotaur! What do you think we train for?" Annabeth retorted.**

"Paintball?"

"Frank, come on man," said Jason with a sigh. "You know they train for cricket matches."

Thalia shoved her Roman brother for the jibe to her camp.

**"Look!" Andi shouted, getting them to look at her, "I really don't want to sound like some Prima Dona,**

"Aha! There's the bit of Aphrodite in her," said Hermes with a laugh.

**but what the fuck is happening to me? To us? Can I get some clear answers besides the basics?!" she shouted, static all around her as he anger was rearing its head, she was going to blow from overload soon, "I've done a lot of messed up stuff. I've seen one eyed men, out ran flesh eating spiders the size of horses, fought a troll, took down some Drakon whatever, then this snake lady was after my head on a pike, so once again, what the bloody hell?!" she demanded as the wind started to pick up, blowing up dust.**

"Methinks the girl is having as they say a 'temper tantrum,'" said Poseidon with a smirk.

"A child of Zeus, throwing a fit? That never happens," said Hades with equal amusement.

**"Andi, you need to calm down." Annabeth told the distressed girl, her hands in the air as she spoke in a calm tone, "Your powers are tied to your emotions, and if you get angry you could roll in a thunder storm." She said looking up as some black clouds were rolling in, blocking the sun somewhat.**

Apollo tisked. "Aww, now I can't be seen."

**"I am completely calm!"**

**No she wasn't.**

"Well no duh," said Percy. "Seriously, I think I speak for all of us when I say that."

**Percy shook his head. "Look, if the thing I fought really was the Minotaur, the same one in the stories and Andi did what she said..."**

**"Damn right I did." The girl growled as Annabeth grimaced, more clouds coming in.**

**"Then there's only one." Percy said, "And he died, like, a gazillion years ago, right? Theseus killed him in the labyrinth. So ..."**

**"Monsters don't die, Percy. They can be killed. But they don't die." Annabeth answered with annoyance, could he not see the lightning rod about to blow?**

"Hi I'm Percy. I have a selective hearing and sight problem," said the son of Poseidon.

"Hi Percy." Chorused the demigods.

**She didn't have time for this if she didn't want lightning bolts raining from the sky on them. She had seen that a few times from a child of Zeus.**

**It wasn't pretty.**

**"Oh, thanks. That clears it up." Percy said sarcastically, making the blonde's eye twitch. Was he really ignoring the blackening sky? Right above his head? **_**Seriously?**_

"Selective hearing and sight," said Percy with a sigh.

"It'll come in handy later in life," said Apollo with a chuckle. "When your wife, whoever she may be-"

All of the demigods coughed out "Annabeth," making the girl in question blush.

"wants you to do something."

**"They don't have souls, like you and me. You can dispel them for a while, maybe even for a whole lifetime if you're lucky. But they are primal forces. Chiron calls them archetypes. Eventually, they re-form." Annabeth answered quickly, "Andi, please!" she shouted over the wind speed.**

**Andi heard the girl and tried to calm down, god, what was happening to her? She wondered as the wind speed slowly went down.**

"Hey, look at that," said Thalia with a smile to Annabeth. "Annie is a natural calmer. That'll be great for when you have kids."

"Or when she's older than you and has to calm you down," said Percy in defense of his girlfriend.

**"You mean if I killed one, accidentally, with a sword-" Percy said**

**"The Fur ... I mean, your math teacher. That's right. She's still out there. You just made her very, very mad."**

"Understatement," said Hades with a snort. He recalled when his loyal Fury returned, shrieking about the son of Poseidon that cut her in half.

**Annabeth answered with a sigh of relief to the calming daughter of lightning, "I'll answer everything, but you have to stay calm. Your powers are dangerous Andi."**

**Andi was panting lightly as the black clouds somewhat broke, letting the sun through the camp. She gave a small nod, but still felt like she was on a hairs trigger.**

**"How did you know about Mrs. Dodds?" Percy asked**

**"You talk in your sleep."**

"You still do that, by the way," said Annabeth.

"Does that mean you're watching me sleep?" Percy returned, getting his girlfriend to flush slightly.

"Shut up, seaweed brain."

**She stated obviously, "…Thought Andi likes to talk about cake in hers."**

"The cake is a lie!" Apollo and Hermes chorused.

**The blonde said in a light hearted teasing tone to the now flushed blue-eyed girl.**

**"Shut up." Andi mumbled with a pout and pink cheeks as she sparked in annoyance. What? She adored cake.**

"Sweets," said Aphrodite with a tisk. "It'll go straight to your thighs and butt."

**"You almost called her something. A Fury? They're Hades' torturers, right?" Percy asked, taking a big step back from the sparking girl.**

**Annabeth glanced nervously at the ground and then at Andi, as if she expected it to open up and swallow the girl. "You shouldn't call them by name, even here. We call them the Kindly Ones, if we have to speak of them at all."**

"But we haven't in like, ever," said Percy.

Hades smirked. "Believe me, I know. They're all so anxious to meet the ones that use their names."

**"Look, is there anything we can say without it thundering?" Percy said in a whiny voice, "Why do I have to stay in cabin eleven, anyway? I mean, Andi gets the giant one all to herself, right? Why is everybody so crowded together? There are plenty of empty bunks right over there."**

"Oh, Percy," said Poseidon, covering his face as the other gods looked at the boy incredulously.

**He pointed to the first few cabins, and Annabeth turned pale. "You don't just choose a cabin, Percy. It depends on who your parents are. Or ... your parent."**

**She stared at him, waiting for him to get it. The blonde already knew Andi had gotten some of this.**

**"My mom is Sally Jackson," Percy said in a matter-of-fact tone. "She works at the candy store in Grand Central Station. At least, she used to."**

Percy hung his head as everyone in the room laughed at him. Poseidon had to chuckle at that. The density of his son was very entertaining at times.

**"I'm sorry about your mom, Percy. But that's not what I mean. I'm talking about your other parent. Your dad." Annabeth answered**

**"He's dead. I never knew him."**

**"Percy, get it into your head. Our dads are Gods…mine was already said." Andi begrudgingly spoke, unsure what to feel about the fact her **_**father**_** was history's greatest adulterer.**

Zeus spluttered at that while Hera glared at her husband. The King growled at his brothers as they laughed and then glared at his sons when they snickered.

**Annabeth sighed, "Andi's right. Your father's not dead, Percy."**

**"How can you say that? You know him?" Percy asked in surprise.**

"I sent him letters every day asking why he and my mother couldn't get along," said Annabeth with a smirk. Poseidon chuckled at that while Percy groaned.

**Andi shook her head, it wasn't that Percy was stupid, no, he was in denial.**

"Denial is such an ugly thing," said Aphrodite with a sigh.

**The short girl couldn't blame him though; parts of her were as well.**

**"No, of course not." Annabeth flustered.**

**"Then how can you say-"**

**"Because I know you, both of you. You wouldn't be here if you weren't one of us." Annabeth assured them.**

**"You don't know anything about me." Percy said with a frown.**

"Wow, seriously Percy?" Frank asked.

"You are close to getting punched."

"Meh, I think I can take it."

**"I got to go with denial boy here." Andi said, thumbing to Jackson, who frowned at the remark, "Don't label me."**

"Welcome to America," said Nico with a snort

**she spat out with a frown. The girl hated being labeled; it was like Hogwarts all over again with the houses. You were 'suppose' to be like the traits of you house…even if she was the textbook definition of Gryffindor.**

**"No?" She raised an eyebrow. "I bet you moved around from school to school. I bet you were kicked out of a lot of them."**

"How would you know that anyway?" Piper asked.

"There's always a few stories floating around camp," said Annabeth.

**"How-" Percy blinked in surprise while Andi grunted, her head turned to the side at the correct answer.**

**"Diagnosed with dyslexia. Probably ADHD, too."**

"I could do without the first," said Percy, getting Jason and Nico to nod in agreement with him.

**Andi turned her head back to Annabeth, "What does that have to do with it?" she asked; curiosity in her tone. Percy nodded to her question.**

**"Taken together, it's almost a sure sign. The letters float off the page when you read, right? That's because your mind is hardwired for Ancient Greek. And the ADHD-you're impulsive, can't sit still in the classroom. That's your battlefield reflexes. In a real fight, they'd keep you alive. As for the attention problems, that's because you see too much, not too little. Your senses are better than a regular mortal's. Of course the teachers want you medicated. Most of them are monsters. They don't want you seeing them for what they are."**

"And yet I'm drawn back to one of my old kindergarten teachers," said Piper with a sigh.

**Andi was having flashes with all her fights, from school brawls, to magic duels, to fighting monsters and finally the fight that landed her here. It made sense really, it did.**

**"But I can read Latin?" Andi stated knowingly.**

**"That's probably because you're a legacy of Hecate." Annabeth answered, "I know spells are in Latin, well most of them I think. Her kids, or descendants in this case, tend to read and speak it."**

"Really?" Jason asked in interest.

Annabeth nodded. "Yeah, I've tried asking for lessons on reading it but they were all so secretive."

**"You sound like ... you went through the same thing?" Percy said as he looked at the girl.**

**Annabeth shrugged, "Most of the kids here did.**

The Olympians felt a bit bad at that. However without them, the kids wouldn't exist in the first place, so it was a way of life.

**If you weren't like us, you couldn't have survived the Minotaur or a Drakon, much less the ambrosia and nectar."**

**"Ambrosia and nectar." Percy muttered with a knitted brow.**

**"The food and drink we were giving you to make you better. That stuff would've killed a normal kid. It would've turned your blood to fire and your bones to sand and you'd be dead. Face it. You're half-bloods."**

_**A demigod,**_** Andi thought. She was an honest to damn demigoddess.**

"And life will officially never be the same," said Piper with a sigh, resting her head on Jason's shoulder.

**And now she was feeling a headache coming on all over again. Still too many questions, way too many questions.**

**Then a husky voice yelled, "Well! Looky here, newbies!"**

"Well it was only a matter of time," said Percy with a sigh.

**The three looked over. The big girl from the cave painted cabin was marching over to them. She had three other girls behind her, all big and ugly and mean looking like her, all wearing camo jackets.**

**"Clarisse," Annabeth sighed with annoyance. "Why don't you go polish your spear or something?"**

"Whoa there, that could be an innuendo, Annabeth," said Apollo with a smirk. The girl in question flushed while Artemis slapped her twin upside the head.

**She did **_**not **_**need this right now. If Clarisse was going to do what the blonde knew that the war girl was going to do…well, maybe getting charcoaled would give the muscle headed girl some second thoughts. If she lived through it.**

**Also maybe the child of wisdom wanted to see Clarisse get lit up like a Christmas tree.**

"I would pay drachma to see that," said Ares with a smirk.

**"Sure, Miss Princess," the big girl said. "So I can run you through with it Friday night."**

"Innuendo-Ow!"

**''Erre es korakas!" Annabeth said, which Andi somehow understood was Greek for 'Go to the crows!' Was that the Greek version of 'Go to hell'?**

"Yes it is," said Annabeth, unashamed of her words.

**"You don't stand a chance."**

**"We'll pulverize you," Clarisse said, but her eye twitched. Perhaps she wasn't sure she could follow through on the threat.**

Ares scowled with a snort. His daughter has to be able to back up the taunt or at least be stony enough not to give away her tell.

**She turned towards Percy. "Who're the runts?" she asked and looked over too Andi, but with a bit of uncertainly in her eyes at the small framed girl.**

**"Percy Jackson, Andi Potter," Annabeth said, "meet Clarisse, Daughter of Ares."**

**Percy blinked. "Like ... the war god?"**

"No, the God of Bikers," said Hephaestus dryly. Ares scowled and glared at his full-blooded brother.

**Clarisse sneered. "You got a problem with that?"**

**"No," Percy stated, but opened his big mouth. "It explains the bad smell."**

**"And the gorilla looks." Andi added as she couldn't stop herself; the girl just rubbed her the wrong way.**

Ares shrugged. He wasn't completely at fault for his kids' appearance...or smell for that matter.

**Clarisse growled. "We got an initiation ceremony for newbies, Prissy, little miss bug zapper."**

**"Percy." The boy corrected.**

**Andi's retort held a bit more flair, "Oh, is it my fist in your face?" she asked in an oddly calm tone.**

**"You want to go midget?" Clarisse rounded on the shortest of the bunch.**

"And she immediately presses the right buttons," said Annabeth with a shake of her head. "Way to go Clarisse."

**"Maybe, but could you just leave me be?" the lightning girl said massaging her head with one hand, "I'm in a bit of a foul mood."**

"What is it with these people and understatements?" Hades asked lowly.

**Andi answered as a frown came to her face. The clouds slowly darkening once more.**

**"Aww, poor baby." Clarisse mocked a sob, "Well, just because your daddy's the big man, well, it really doesn't save ya from initiation."**

"She's got a point," said Ares with a dark and excited grin.

**She explained to the new girl.**

**"Clarisse-" Annabeth tried to say as her eyes went wide at the rumbling she heard from the darker then black storm clouds above the whole camp!**

**"Stay out of it, wise girl." The war child retorted as she made a grab for Andi's bare shoulder, but only to reel back as she was zapped by blue static, "The hell?!"**

"She should've have seen that coming," said Percy with a shake of his head.

"The other me tried to warn her," said Annabeth with a disappointed sigh.

**she shouted while holding her now angry red and smocking hand.**

**Andi's breath became sharp as she glared at the taller girl, electric blue eyes narrowed as they gave off sparks on their own, "I said, kindly leave me the **_**fuck **_**ALONE****!"**

"The language," said Hestia as she tisked in disapproval.

**the child of Zeus bellowed as the sky boomed.**

**And not even a second later, lightning shot down in the center of all the cabins, a few yards behind Andi, highlighting the blue static aura around her.**

Zeus smirked as his brothers rolled their eyes. That's one way to get what you want.

**Dirt and rocks flew from the small crater made while her eyes were now void, replaced with balls of lightning.**

**Annabeth's eyes were wide, "Way, to go, Clarisse." She mumbled loudly.**

**"How was I supposed to know she'd flip her shit?" Clarisse hissed back, eyes still on the child of the Big Three.**

"Well there was the static, Andromeda asked nicely, and perhaps maybe just a few observations of her tense body would've illuminated something for your daughter," said Athena to her brother, who growled at her. He hated when his father's demigod brats got the best of his.

The grudge against Hercules held strong.

**"Well, you just don't plain think, maybe." Annabeth scathingly supplied, the hairs on the back of her neck were standing up from the electricity in the air.**

**"Seriously? We are having our parent's argument right now? Here?"**

**"Well, you did kinda make Mount Zeusette erupt genius."**

**"…I hate you."**

"And a beautiful friendship was born that day," said Apollo with a smirk, ignoring the deadpanned looks sent his way.

**"It's called winning." The blonde assured with a nod.**

**Andi was panting as she marched right up the child of war, she raised her hands in the air and waved them to her side, static blasts ripping the ground around her from her hands, scarring it red hot from the heat of the electricity, "Still want to fuck with me gorilla girl?" she asked, a sneer on her pretty face,**

"She shouldn't do that, it'll cause wrinkles," said Aphrodite with a frown.

**"Because I will. Fuck." She said pushing Clarisse with surprising strength, zapping her in the process, "YOUR." Another push, "****SHIT****." Another push, ****"**_**UP!**_**" she shouted as the sky boomed with a deafening roar.**

"Honestly, the mouth she has on her," said Hestia with a huff.

**All was silent besides the rumbling up above till the daughter of Zeus spoke in a low tone which all heard as the wind carried it.**

**"Here's a piece of advice girl. Do the smart thing…and let somebody else try first."**

"Hm…I like that line," said Apollo, quickly jotting it down. "I'll throw in it somewhere when we get back home."

**Andi hissed, eyes sparking like a fierce thunderstorm.**

**Percy was wide eyed at the whole thing, just, staring at the small girl in the dress. Also he might have wet himself**

"I wouldn't think less of you if you did," said Frank with a small shiver. Just reading that freak out gave him the shivers. Hazel calmed her boyfriend by putting a hand on his arm.

**; he wasn't sure at the moment with all the fireworks going on. He heard the clopping of hooves on grass, dirt, and rocks as he turned his head to see a serious faced Mr. Bur-Chiron, galloping to the scene with a bow over his shoulder along with a quiver of arrows.**

**He reared to a stop next to Annabeth and wordless asked the question.**

**Annabeth's hand could have snapped at how fast she pointed to Clarisse.**

"Wow, really?" Ares asked his niece.

"She did start it," said Athena pointedly.

**"Traitor." The daughter of war muttered as she was the focus of Chiron's stern eyes.**

**It was clear that she would be in trouble later.**

**Chiron rubbed his face before turning to the angered child of the Sky God, "Andromeda!" he voice was crisp, and demanding, "You need to calm yourself down this instant!" he ordered to the raven-haired girl, putting his hoof down.**

**"Why should I?" she shouted to the centaur, a loud gust of wind expelling from her, amplify her voice.**

"Oh well now she's just being a brat," said Hades.

"She does inherit a lot from her father," said Poseidon with a smirk.

Zeus growled at the insinuation and crossed his arms over his chest. He wasn't a brat!

**Chiron grimaced inwardly, it had been a long while since he trained a child of Zeus, and he should have explained things more thoroughly.**

"You think so?" Thalia asked with an arched brow.

**An error on his part yes, but this was out of hand,**

"You _are_ talking about a child of Zeus, Chiron," said Hades, ignoring his nieces and nephews' glares.

**"You are putting people who had done nothing to you in danger child. Quell your rage, please." He asked her as he slowly advanced to the sparking girl, his arm over his eyes as dust and dirt were blowing all around.**

**That was just it, the girl didn't want to! All her life she was beat down, like she was some kind of filth on those **_**things **_**middle waged boots**

"Everyone's favorite muggle family to hate," said Apollo with a sigh. "They're satirical, honestly. The Fanfictions that have been written…"

**and was lucky they even bothered to feed her and she should have been grateful with what she got. Then when she learned she was a magical and wealthy as hell. She some kind of famous hero that every expected to be the next bloody Merlin and wrote storybooks about her childhood when they were all LIES!**

"Only about who her real father was," said Athena.

**Hell, she had her own line of dolls!**

"Alright, that's pretty impressive," said Annabeth with a snicker.

"You know, I'm the Hero of Olympus," said Percy with a playful frown. "How come I don't have a line of dolls?"

"Do you want one?" Nico asked with an arched brow.

"No, but it's the principal of the thing."

**Now this? She was a child of a God, but no, not just some God, of course not. She was the bloody child of the God King!**

"Welcome to my life," said most of the Olympians, save for the elder six, and the two demigods.

**Seriously? For real? The fuck?**

**The. Bloody. FUCK?!**

"I know she's British but that doesn't excuse foul language," said Hestia with a scowl. Honestly, the mouth on this girl.

**She snapped, her boiling point over flowing and she just broke inside.**

**She felt hands on her shoulders and saw Chiron holding her sternly. Kind but sharp teacher-like brown eyes looking at hers, "Andi." His tone was kind, like Dumbledore's but far kinder, far more understanding of her inner turmoil.**

"Comparing Chiron to Dumbledore," said Apollo with awe. "That basically means he's awesome."

"I could've told you that," said Percy with a snort.

**She took a shuddering breath and blinked as her eyes returned to electric blue, but the trainer could see much confusion and fear.**

**Andi had truly never felt so lost in her life.**

"Give her a few years," said Hades. "The Deathly Hallows..."

"Ix-nay on the Allows-hay," said Apollo in a stage whisper while pointing at Artemis, who huffed.

**And that scared her, very much so.**

**Her static aura was gone, the blackened clouds slowly parted as the warm summers sun blanketed the camp once more.**

"Let the sun shine," Frank said, mocking the hippy-like song lyrics. Apollo chuckled at his joke.

**Though there was still that crater behind Andi, but that could easily be covered up and grass re-grown over it.**

"I suppose I'll have to do that," said Dionysus with a sigh.

**Chiron raised his burned covered hands. Those were going to need some ointment it seemed and spoke gently, "Let's get you back to your cabin child. After food and rest, tomorrow all will be explained." He promised with honesty.**

**Andi gave an absent nod as she stumbled; feeling tired and as the centaur caught her and started guided her as everyone was looking at the daughter of the Sky Lord. It made her want to hide under her cloak at some of the looks she was getting. They weren't angry ones.**

"Ouch, that has to suck," said Nico, recalling the looks he would get when it became known he was a son of Hades.

**No.**

**They were weary and fearful of her.**

**It was the Heir of Slytherin nonsense all over again.**

"Well, not as bad as that," said Annabeth. "We tend to get over fear quickly. Can't be afraid forever."

Athena smiled at her daughter's wise words.

**"What's happening to me?" she asked, in as much as she felt disgusted to say it, a pleading needy tone. It made her feel weak.**

**And she hated that the most.**

"I know the feeling," said Thalia. Jason nodded in agreement.

**"Both great and difficult times child. This is only the first step; the rest will be even more trying, for that be certain. But, I hold great faith that you can continue this journey Andi, I believe in you." He said, smiling down at her.**

**That smile really made her believe him too.**

**As they walked away from Percy, Annabeth, and Clarisse, the child of the War God nodded.**

**"Okay, option two."**

"Please no," said Percy pleadingly.

Ares cackled in excitement. "Oh…Yes!"

**"Option two?" Annabeth asked with a blink as a still shell-shocked Percy was put in a headlock.**

**This snapped the boy out of what was going on in his head, "Hey!" the boy cried out as he dropped his Minotaur horn and struggled.**

Percy buried his head in his hands while Annabeth rubbed his shoulder in an attempt to cheer him up.

**"Sorry newbie…not really, but the bug zapper just made me lose some cred after that storm."**

"What cred? 'I'm Clarisse and I'm a bully' cred? Not real good cred to have," said Frank.

"Says you," said Ares with a scoff.

**She said rubbing her stinging chest with her free hand, "Gonna have to get some back and you're just perfect for it. Now let's go meet a new friend of yours."**

"What, the horses?" asked Nico curiously. "Gonna clean those stables, too?"

"Worse," said Percy, resigned to his fate.

**Clarisse said dragging the boy away as he kicked and punched to be freed.**

"And yet he still beat Scarface," said Hephaestus with a smirk, getting a growl from Ares.

"I wasn't at one hundred percent," said Ares with a scowl.

"Excuses."

**Annabeth sighed tiredly, **

"You actually weren't the last that got the Cabin Five initiation," said Annabeth to her boyfriend. "They just made sure you weren't around when it happened.

**"Joy." She muttered before taking a quick glance to the retreating Andi and grabbed Percy's horn while heading off to see what was going to happen.**

**As the lightning child and centaur made it to Cabin One, Andi pushed open the door and walked into the bank-like interior.**

**"We'll see what we can do about furniture as well."**

"See?" said Poseidon, gesturing to the screen in an effort to educate his younger brother.

"It looks perfectly fine."

"When no one needs to use it, perhaps."

Zeus rumbled in his seat before sighing. "I suppose I could ask someone to do something about it."

**Chiron spoke; it had been a while since he looked inside, "You'll have to make do with the sleeping bag Annabeth has provided for you."**

"It's going to be super comfortable," said Annabeth with a roll of her eyes.

**"R-Right." Andi nodded stiffly, still shaken up from before.**

**"I had forgotten to tell you, but I had some identification papers made for you." He told her, getting the girl to look stunned, "Andi, you are from the U.K., we can't have you in America without some form of I.D. correct?" he asked with a smile, "Just standard procedure for a foreigner such as yourself, no worries."**

"About a ting. Every little ting, is gonna be alright," Apollo continued with a smirk.

**"Um, yes. That makes sense…Does it have the Potter name on it?" she asked and Chiron nodded with a confused look, "Can you change it to Evans? My mum's maiden name ya see. Potter is just some fairy tale in magical Britain."**

Hera frowned. "Well her stepfather did marry her mother..."

"She was led to believe that was her real father," said Athena. "She wants to accept her sire."

Zeus gained a pleased smile at that.

**She said, let out a choke with sadness in her tone, "I-I want a fresh start here, in the states is what I mean."**

**"I'll have it done child." He assured her, "Now, dinner is at seven-thirty at the Pavilion, see you there." Chiron said with a kind nod and when he got a response back from the girl, he trotted off.**

"Well at least now she can relax a bit," said Percy.

**Andi closed the large bronze door and the soothing rumbles of the ceiling seemed to calm her to a degree.**

"Well they are soothing," said Jason. Even Thalia nodded in agreement to that.

**The raven haired girl leaned her back against the wall next to the door and groaned as she slid down till her rump met the marble flooring in a thud.**

**Andi rubbed her eyes with her palms, as they slid around her head, fingers interlacing behind her skull as her forearms clamped over her ears, trying to block the rumbles of her cabin, wanting quiet.**

"But there are times when it could get annoying," said Thalia.

**She just wanted to try to find her happy place in this complete cluster fuck of a day.**

**"Fuck."**

**That was the word that could surmise this entire day. Just one entire swear word.**

"And the second I discover who let her learn these words at that age, there will be retribution," said Hestia with a huff.

**She looked up and saw the statue of her supposed **_**father**_** looking around the room, like a hawk…or an eagle since she knew that was his sacred animal.**

"Either works honestly," said Zeus with a shrug. He liked both subspecies of birds.

**She felt the eyes looking her, judging her almost.**

"He is a God of Justice," said Demeter.

**It made her snarl.**

**"What?" she barked, "What do you want from me!" she demanded, "I know you do…that dream, that eagle was you, right?**

"Yes it was." Everyone in the room, save for the god in question, said all together.

**That horse was your brother, my…uncle, the Sea God.**

"Right on the head," said Poseidon with a chuckle. "Her prophetic dreams must come from Hecate."

**You're fighting about something, right?"**

"Yes, because someone is stubborn," said Poseidon.

"It was a legitimate concern, it wouldn't be the first time you did something untrustworthy," said Zeus.

"That was for the benefit of all of us and you know it. You admitted you needed the wake up call!"

"Just like you admitted Mother Rhea-!"

"Zeus! Poseidon! For all that is us, stop!" Hera interjected, cutting the two squabbling brothers off before anything more could come from it.

Hades sighed sadly. "I never get to see a good argument anymore."

**She hypothesized with cold narrowed eyes. She wasn't stupid, far from it, she was very observant. She just liked to be in control of the situation**

"Like someone else we know," said the eldest of the Big three, ignoring his sisters' glares.

**and all of this new information just snapped her out of her flow, making her lose it.**

**All she got were eyes stared at her. She bristled, "Stop looking me! Haven't you done enough damage for one day?" **

"Ouch," said Apollo with a wince.

**she shouted, grabbing her bag and taking out her invisibility cloak. The blue eye girl threw it over herself as she turned around so she couldn't see the eyes of that dammed statue as she held herself in an effort to stay calm.**

"Lucky," said Thalia with a pout.

**As she breathed deeply in some was to relax her nerves, she just went over everything she knew. And to be honest, she wasn't liking it. Not at all.**

"We've gathered, can we get past the brooding already?" Hephaestus asked with a grumble about having projects to finish.

**The dark whispers in her mind telling her that this was just another reason why she was special, she could never escape her forced fame,**

"Why would you want to?" Aphrodite asked, scandalized. All that attention and fan-love, what more could a woman want?

**even here. Andi did her damn hardest to block the betraying voices out, but knew she would have to deal with them later.**

"We always do," said Percy with a sigh, referring to the voices of their subconscious that everyone heard one point in their life.

**But not now, not right now.**

**It was about twenty minutes or so later that there was a knock on the cabin's door.**

**Andi shed off her cloak and stood to see who it was. As she opened the door, she saw Annabeth…looking damp and smelling funky, "Um, new perfume?" the shorter girl asked awkwardly.**

Percy tried really hard to look more embarrassed than he did as she gave him a look telling him that laughing would be a bad decision right now.

**Annabeth cracked a weak grin, "More like Percy blowing up the toilets during a swirly attempt by Clarisse. Got caught in the backlash of it sadly." The girl answered.**

The room erupted into laughter and Percy just sheepishly chuckled, giving Annabeth a comforting one-armed hug as she tried to hide at the embarrassing situation. She remembered that day all too clearly.

**Andi walked away from the door and grabbed her wand from her bag and blasted the girl with a cleaning and drying charm when she returned.**

"Awesome," said Hazel with a gleam in her eye.

**Making Annabeth look and smell like she just got ready for the day.**

"Lucky, it took me two showers," said the girl with a pout on her face.

**Annabeth sniffed her forearm and smelt lavender as she hummed in approval, "Thanks. That has to be useful." She stated with a smile.**

**Andi gave a shrug, "It gets it done. I try not to relay on it all the time though. Makes ya lazy, like most wizards."**

"That's true," said Hermes. "And yet, witches are the ones who are portrayed as ugly."

"Wizards were more helpful than witches over history," said Athena.

"Oh."

**She scoffed, "So, what's up?" she asked while shifting her feet a bit.**

**"Decided to skip training for a bit, wanted to see if you cooled down. Gave everyone a good show though." The blonde stated in amusement.**

"Come one, come all, come see the human storm," said Thalia with a smirk.

**Andi grimaced, "Wonderful, what's public opinion on me now?" she asked, already knowing.**

"She doesn't _know_," said Percy. "Could be a real good guess though."

**"Well, mostly shocked,**

"Really, Annie?" Thalia asked.

"Shut up."

**I know, lame pun, but true. Some scared and others awed." Annabeth supplied.**

**"Better then what I could hope for I guess."**

**They just stood there for a beat, before Andi spoke, "Wanna, um, come in?" she asked, uncertain of the ruling on that.**

Zeus narrowed his eyes at that.

**Annabeth frowned, "Normally other campers aren't allowed in their non-Godly parents' cabins." She pointed out.**

**"How about I give you permission?"**

"Seriously? We could just do that?" Percy asked.

"I suppose it wouldn't hurt," said Poseidon, looking to his brother.

Zeus huffed, but acknowledged that would work with a nod.

**Andi asked, and got a nodded as it has happened before it seemed, "Um, entrance granted." She said, and a loud rumble was heard as though the sky of the ceiling followed her decree, **_**weird**_**.**

**Annabeth gave a small prayer as well and walked in.**

"Smart move, playing it safe Wise girl," said Percy with a small grin to his girlfriend.

**She looked relieved that nothing happened and looked around a bit, memorizing the layout of the place, "It looks…so empty." She stated at the bare cabin, not even a bed?**

**"Chiron said about doing something about it. I guess I'll ask my Aphrodite relatives for help."**

"Ooh! Make over!" Aphrodite cheered.

"Absolutely not." Zeus grunted, his arms crossing.

**Andi shrugged, she didn't know what went into a bedroom for a kid, or cabin in this case. She was pretty Spartan about her needs.**

**"Bah to cabin ten, I could do way better.**

"Not to appease my hubris, but I could," said Annabeth. "No offense Piper."

"Nah, you're probably right."

**They'd just make it pink and I doubt Lord Zeus would want that."**

"We made you the Architect of Olympus for good reason," said Zeus in approval. Annabeth blushed slightly under the king's praise.

**Annabeth said, her tone slightly smug as she held her thumbs and index fingers like a camera. She zoomed it close and away from her gleaming eye, accompanied by a tiny smirk on her face. No doubt thinking of ideas at a thousand miles per hour.** **Annabeth just seemed like one of those girls who had an idea. Like she always had a plan.**

"And I always do," said Annabeth with a smile.

**She reminded the witch of a more athletic and life hardened Hermione.**

"Oh man, that makes me Ron, doesn't it?" Percy asked with a groan. Annabeth shoved him lightly for the joke.

**Maybe that was why she felt comfortable around this confident girl she just met. Because she reminded her of her brainy best friend, who knows.**

**"Have at it; I hate girly stuff like pink, blech."**

Aphrodite huffed. The girl was just ignorant from living with those _Things_.

**Annabeth beamed at that with a grin, "Also, you know what?" Andi spoke up, "You know my parent, but I never asked yours." She stated with interest.**

**"Cabin six."**

**"…I'm still new here Annabeth." Andi pointed out dryly.**

"Yeah, that was kind of mean when you said it to me, too," said Percy.

"Sorry," said Annabeth, though her boyfriend waved it off. It was water under the bridge now.

**"Oh, sorry." The girl flustered a tad, "Athena, Goddess of Wisdom and Battle." She said with a lot of pride.**

**"Oh." Well, that explained the planning mentality the lightning girl thought up for the blonde, it was in her genes it seemed.**

Athena smiled proudly at that as her daughter beamed with pride.

**Andi wished she could feel the same as Annabeth though, but she still didn't know what she felt about her **_**father**_**.**

**She shook her head; best not think those things for now.**

**"Hey, do you know where my clothes went?" Andi said as she pointed to the damn dress she was still confound in, against her will mind you.**

"I personally think she looks amazing," said Aphrodite with a sniff.

"You would," said Artemis under her breath.

**Annabeth lowered her hands and turned to the cabin's occupant, "Well, you received the blessing of the Love Goddess." She answered.**

Aphrodite beamed proudly.

**Andi raised a fine eyebrow, "How on earth is this dress a blessing." She said with a scrunch of her nose.**

And then the Lady of Doves made a sudden squawking noise of shock. Piper bit down on her lip to keep from laughing at her mother's surprise.

**Annabeth shook her head in amusement, "Simple. When Aphrodite claims her kids, once again a legacy in your case, she 'fixes' you so to say. New hair, face, clothes, etc. you just become perfect, or at least what she feels would be most glamorous for you."**

**"Great, mugged by my own ancestor." Andi grumbled with a huff.**

"I wasn't mugging you! You look fabulous now!" Aphrodite said with a huff of her own. "All my work and this is the thanks I get."

**"She even got that lightning scar on your forehead to leave." The child of wisdom pointed out.**

**Andi touched her forehead again, and felt nothing, not the bump of her scar. She turned to one of the mirror on the far walls and looked to see her reflection and indeed, her scar was gone.**

**Her lightning bolt scar was gone…**

"You're welcome!" the still slightly irate goddess said with a pretty pout on her face.

**Andi blinked in surprise and let out a little giggle, which turned into a chuckle, and then full-blown laughter.**

"I think you broke her," said Ares with a snort.

"No, she's not mad," said Dionysus. "She's just elated. Doesn't know how to express it."

**"Um, Andi?" Annabeth asked, weirded out by the laughing.**

**Andi's chuckles dialed down a bit as she turned to Annabeth, "I'm sorry, just, that scar has always been with me since I was one! People in the magical world always identified it to me, and it is gone!" she cheered, "Ha! Cursed scar huh? Guess god magic makes mortal curses obsolete."**

"That's exactly what Hecate said to me when I gave her a copy of the second book," said Apollo.

**She grinned, "I hated that thing, got it from the guy who killed my da…step-dad and mum. Now I'm free from it." She beamed with a big smile.**

"No thanks are necessary," said Aphrodite with a smile.

**The blonde gave a smile back after hearing the story, "Well, I'm happy for you."**

**"Thanks…now I just need something to wear so I can get out of this dammed thing." The raven-haired girl said, tugging the dress with frustration. Stupid dress.**

"On second thought, wear the dress as my thank you," said Aphrodite.

**"Let's hit the camp store, well get you camp shirts and some shorts." Annabeth said.**

"No! Annabeth, how could you do this to her?" Aphrodite asked the girl. "And after all I did for Percabeth!"

"Like what? All the difficulties you put people through?" Artemis asked.

"Yes!"

"That doesn't make you nice."

"Wha-I will have you know, Artemis, that I am _extremely_ nice when I choose to be."

**"I miss my hi-tops." Andi bemoaned.**

**"I'm sure they'll turn…up." Annabeth said, seeing the blue hi-tops sitting a bit too innocently by the door, "Well, seems Lady Aphrodite heard you."**

"See?"

**"Thank you!" Andi cheered as she went up to them, "I haven't even gotten to draw on them yet." She grinned.**

"Oh I think not!" Aphrodite said scandalized. "Drawing on shoes! The nerve!"

**The shoes disappeared.**

**"Oh come on!"**

"Drawing on shoes is inexcusable."

"I dunno, I think it shows the creative side of her," said Apollo with a smile.

"The dramatic side, you mean?" Poseidon asked with a smirk, making Zeus growl.

**Annabeth giggled as she watched Andi argue and bargained to the air as the shoes kept coming back and disappearing until Andi agreed not to draw on them.**

Apollo shook his head in disapproval while Aphrodite smiled smugly.

**But she called her Love Goddess ancestor stingy for blocking creative individuality.**

"The nerve!"

"I'm with the kid on that one," said Apollo.

**The shoes left again and Andi mumbled a sorry.**

Aphrodite nodded and pouted. Couldn't the girl see that fashion is made the way it was for a reason?

**As they walked to the store, Andi was hugging the blue shoes for dear life, fearing they would disappear once more.**

**The Goddess of Love may have won the battle, but not the war for Andi's sense of fashion!**

"We'll see about that!" said Aphrodite with a huff.

**After chatting with the kind daughter of Demeter, Katie Gardner **

Demeter smiled at the mention of her daughter.

**who ran the camp store, Andi had gotten a few orange Camp-Half Blood tee shirts, some denim shorts, along with socks, sports bras, and feminine knickers. Seeing as Aphrodite found it funny to give Andi some frilly pink monstrosity for undergarments,**

"Wow, really?" Artemis asked. "She's only thirteen, Aphrodite."

"It's never too early to start searching for a special someone," said the Goddess of Love in return. "Plus, I do think it's funny to punish the girl for acting so much like her sister."

Thalia scowled at that comment.

**which the child of the sky burned with static in glee. The girl used the changing room in the store and came out with all the bling she was given off and wrapped in the bundle of the dress she was previously in like a silk sack. Sadly the light touch of makeup wouldn't come off. Andi scowled at that.**

Aphrodite smiled proudly while Piper felt the girl's pain. It was so annoying not being able to rub that stuff off her face.

**"Give it a day or two." Annabeth said as Andi threw her new sack back into her cabin with her spare clothes, "It'll come off. It's magic makeup." The daughter of Athena explained while looking at the light blue eye shadow that made the girl's eyes pop and slightly glossed lips.**

"She looks fine," said Aphrodite.

"She obviously is uncomfortable," said Artemis.

"She is also part of a story I'm trying to listen to," said Hephaestus, ignoring the glares his sister and wife gave him. Apollo did send him a thumbs up in approval.

**"It's times like this I hate magic." She grumbled rubbing her face a bit, getting Annabeth to laugh, "What?" she pouted as her new friend was laughing at her.**

**Annabeth waved it off, "Sorry, you just remind me of, of a friend of mine." She said with a sad smile.**

"Oh so now she gets to learn about me," said Thalia.

**"Who?" Andi asked curiously.**

**"Amazingly, a daughter of Zeus, just like you."**

Thalia smiled lightly at Annabeth, who returned it with a smile of her own.

**Andi stopped short as they walked around the camp, "I have a sister? Is she older?" she asked, a shocked but excited expression in her blue eyes.**

**"…You did." Annabeth answered, her lips formed into a thin line.**

Jason frowned, while he was living in (debatable) peace, his sister had given her life for her friends. It made one think of how lucky they had it at times.

**And then it hit Andi, she **_**had**_** a sister…that was gone. Her shoulders slumped. Someone who knew about what she was going through was gone, someone she didn't even get to know, "…What happened?"**

"So you're telling her?" Percy asked.

"It only seems fair," said Annabeth softly. Percy nodded in agreement and put a reassuring hand on his girlfriend's shoulder.

**Annabeth swallowed a bit and seemed to nod to herself. Andi had this right, the blonde decided. If anyone was going to tell the raven-haired girl, it would be someone who knew Thalia. Not just some random someone.**

"Thank you, Annie," said Thalia with a smile to the girl, who smiled back.

**"Come on." The blonde said as Andi followed the girl up the hill where Andi remember she landed and came to a stop on the hill the pine tree sat on.**

Jason listened intently. It was stories like these that drove him to be better.

**"This is Half-Blood Hill." Annabeth said, "Where Thalia, your older sister, made her stand again an army of hellhounds and all three of the Kindly Ones." She explained in a pained voice.**

Percy held Annabeth's hand tightly and Jason put his hand on Thalia's shoulder. Both boys got smiles from the girls, returning their gazes to the screen and the story.

**"Why would she be fighting all alone?" Andi asked, confused at such a foolish thing to do, a sense of dread filling her.**

"The nobility in your brood at times," said Hades with a snort.

**"Hades, when he found out about Thalia, sent all kinds of monsters to torment her.**

Thalia and Annabeth both pushed the memories back, Annabeth quivering slightly in her seat.

**She, along with two other half-bloods and a satyr were fleeing from them, she was only twelve at the time, just like you. But Thalia was wounded and tired and didn't want to live like some hunted animal.**

"Damn straight," said Thalia with a nod.

**So she fended off the monsters so the other three could make it into the camp, no matter what they said to her." Annabeth choked up a bit, as if she was remembering it all from that haze in her eyes, "She was mortally wounded before Chiron could bring help. Zeus, taking pity on Thalia, turned her into this tree that acts as the magical border that protects us from the monsters."**

"And a gorgeous tree you made," said Demeter with a smile.

**"But why change her? Why not help her!" Andi demanded, her heart clenching at the tale, her fists tightened till her knuckles were white.**

**"Gods can't really favor us Andi, we can pray, but sometimes they aren't really answered. Zeus changed her into a tree so Hades couldn't torture her soul." Annabeth continued.**

"Which turned out for the best I suppose," said Hades with a sigh before glaring at the two Graces. "One day though…"

"Hades." Zeus' growled word made the eldest of the Big Three snort and look back to the screen.

**One only question came to Andi's mind, "Why? Why did Hades hunt her so readily?" she asked, as her throat felt tight.**

**The daughter of Athena ran her hand over the bark of the tree, "I didn't really know at the time as to why he was." She stated, telling that she was one of the demigods in the story, "I just assumed it was his and Zeus' rivalry. Chiron can explain it better." Annabeth said, not having the heart to say the dreaded truth to the new girl, the child of Zeus, she had enough emotional baggage for today.**

"I think she should've just gotten it all out of the way," said Thalia with a frown.

"Anymore and Andi could've snapped," said Annabeth in defense of her other's line of thought.

**This would be the last one hopefully, but Annabeth felt this was the most important one thing that Andi needed to know.**

**One that the daughter of lightning, or any new camper could learn from.**

**Sacrifice.**

**It was the cold harsh truth of their world.**

"Sadly it is," said Thalia softly. The other demigods nodded in agreement, thinking of the people who did just that for them.

**Andi walked up to the tree, running her hand over the rough bark of the pine tree that stood tall and proud. The young girl thought to herself that Thalia sounded far more like a true hero, not some made up one that the wizarding world made herself out to be.**

"Wow, you're a better hero than Harry Potter," said Percy. Thalia grinned widely at that. Her grin turned to a scowl as he continued. "Try not to let that go to your head."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I think you know what it means."

"Are you trying to start something, Percy?"

"Are you, Porcupine?"

"Enough!" Zeus' voice echoed around them as he stopped his daughter and nephew from coming to blows.

**A whirl of emotions filled Andi; anger, sadness, confusion, and heartache.**

**This was her **_**father's **_**child, her sister, her **_**older **_**sister. A tree, instead of a bolt of lightning to save her, she was turned into a **_**bloody tree!**_

_"A fine, strong tree!" Demeter corrected with a huff. Seriously, humans today take trees for granted._

**She shouted in her mind with rage as static sprung forth for a few moments.**

**The second daughter of Zeus then did something she promised she swore she would never do. Something from when she was a child that she would never do again.**

**She **_**cried**_**.**

**Her head bowed with tears streaking her cheeks, small sobs escaping her throat, she cried.**

**For the sister she had, lost, and never got to know.**

"Wow...That was actually a touching moment," said Frank, his arm squeezing around Hazel comfortingly. He saw Leo's shoulders shaking. "A-Are you crying?"

"S-Shut up! I just have a soft spot for things like that, okay?" Leo closed the book and ran his arm over his face. Ares was the only one to snort in amusement, the other Olympians were in agreement with the son of Mars. "Someone else read. That wasn't as fun as I thought it would be."

* * *

**AN: Yay...it's Sunday...Not even a little happy with how this lazy day went. Hardly any progress on SHDG II was made (not for lack of trying mind you) and I had to cancel on my buddies to see Guardians of the Galaxy...Which sucks because it was so good the first time! I mean I bought the album and everything to pump up to on the drive. Dammit.**

**REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Reading The Ever Twisting Wind: The Lightning Thief**

**Ch 4**

"I'll take over," said Jason, getting the book from his friend.

**As Annabeth and Andi walked down from the hill, the sky child said her thanks to the blonde, who left for late training. The raven-haired girl kinda just drifted around the camp, seeing the sites. She saw the metal shop (where kids were forging their own swords),**

Hephaestus smirked proudly at that thought. A weapon was only as reliable as the one who made it, doubly so if the user was the one to make it.

**the arts-and-crafts room (where satyrs were sandblasting a giant marble statue of a goat-man, Pan she believed),**

Hermes grinned. "So she knows about him? Cool."

**and the climbing wall, which actually consisted of two facing walls that shook violently, dropped boulders, sprayed lava, and clashed together if you didn't get to the top fast enough.**

**Now that last one looked the most interesting to her,**

"I thought insanity was part of my shtick?" Nico asked playfully.

"Well there can never be too much crazy in the world Nicky," said Dionysus with a sip of his Diet Coke.

**she noted while sitting in front of her cabin with her wand strapped to her right thigh.**

**Andi could smell barbecue smoke coming from somewhere nearby. She rubbed her grumbling stomach, she hadn't eaten all day.**

"What with between finding out about a sister that became a tree and that she was being a demigod and all," said Leo.

**A horn blew in the distance and she noticed everyone walking outside their cabins.**

**"Must be dinner time," she mused as she stood up and started walking.**

"One of us. One of us," said Leo, Frank and Apollo joining in soon after.

**She was behind the Demeter cabin and Katie kindly told her that she sat at her own table, table one, which was near the entrance of the pavilion.**

**They marched up the hill to the mess hall pavilion. Satyrs joined the campers from the meadow. Naiads emerged from the canoeing lake. A few other girls came out of the trees, as if they were a part of them. Andi speculated that they were dryads.**

"A bright girl, and she's a new demigod," said Dionysus. He sighed. "And with manners. If only I could swap places with the me that was with her. The lucky bastard.

**In all, there were maybe a hundred campers, a few dozen satyrs, and a dozen assorted wood nymphs and naiads.**

**At the pavilion, torches blazed around the marble columns. A central fire burned in a bronze brazier the size of a bathtub. Each cabin had its own table, covered in white cloth trimmed in purple. Three of the tables were empty, but cabin eleven's was way overcrowded. Andi could see Percy having to squeeze on to the edge of a bench with half his bum hanging off. That had to be uncomfortable.**

"Unbelievably so," said Percy with a groan. "Why do you think I asked for claiming at thirteen? Most of the kids there were in their late teens and were growing."

"Again, thanks for that," said Hermes.

**And herself? Well, she sat at her own large table, all alone…**_**joy**_**.**

"Yes, because solitude for the female version of Harry Potter must be so nice," said Hestia.

**She saw Grover sitting at table twelve with Mr. D, a few satyrs, and a couple of plump blond boys who looked just like Mr. D. Chiron stood to one side, the picnic table being way too small for a centaur.**

Dionysus smiled lightly at the thought of his sons, becoming melancholy at the thought of Castor. He missed the boy terribly.

**Annabeth sat at table six with a bunch of serious-looking athletic kids, all with her gray eyes and honey-blond hair.**

Athena smiled at her children, all so wise and proud. Annabeth beamed at her table, the same thoughts crossing her mind.

**Clarisse sat in front of her at the Ares' table. The large girl had apparently gotten over being hosed down by Percy since she was laughing and belching right alongside her friends. Andi scrunched her nose at the crude behavior.**

"Nice," said Ares with a smirk before releasing his own belch.

"Pig," said the Goddesses with a sneer. Ares brushed it off as he picked his ear.

**Finally, Chiron pounded his hoof against the marble floor of the pavilion, and everybody fell silent. He raised a glass. "To the gods!"**

**Everybody else raised their glasses. "To the gods!"**

**Wood nymphs came forward with platters of food: grapes, apples, strawberries, cheese, fresh bread, and barbecue. The sky child's glass was empty, but Katie from a bit over told said, "Speak to it. Whatever you want-nonalcoholic though."**

"Shame that," said Dionysus. "It would be funny to see how they reacted to the alcohol."

"No." the rest of the Olympians said sternly, save for an equally curious Ares.

**Andi smirked at that, so enchanted cups too? "Butterbeer."**

"We can ask for Butterbeer?" Annabeth, who had always wondered what the drink tasted like, said with a grin.

"Sweet," said Leo.

**She said and the magical smooth butterscotch drink filled the cup, but the girl hummed with an adventurous look in her eyes, "Make it Gryffindor red, with gold flakes." She added with a giddy grin and the cool liquid changed to the stated colors.**

"Team color, huh? Nice," said Leo, he turned to Piper and added. "Ten bucks say I'd end up in Gryffindor."

"No deal," said Piper with a smirk.

**She took a sip and felt a little bit at home from the brew and licked her lips.**

**Andi loaded her plate and was about to end the grumbling in her tummy,**

"Did she seriously refer to her stomach as her tummy?" Thalia asked. Jason nodded and showed her the word and Thalia sighed.

Ares, however, snickered in great amusement.

**but noticed everybody getting up, carrying their plates toward the fire in the center of the pavilion. She wondered what was up, but decided to follow with her own plate, still not used to traditions here.**

**She was really liking the daughter of Demeter.**

"We talking _really really_ or just _really_?" Apollo asked before getting slapped upside the head. "Ow."

**Katie explained that offer portions of their meals to gods, usually their godly parent in the fire pit.**

**Apparently they like the burnt smell.**

"Yes we do," said Poseidon with a smile as he recalled Percy's many offerings and Tyson's occasional one.

**The girl inwardly shrugged, she had heard of weirder things, so why not?**

**As her turn came, Andi took a fresh butter melting loaf of bread and said, "Zeus…Aphrodite, Hecate." She added quickly with some juicy grapes, she had more than one god in her, so she might as well.**

"Oh how sweet!" said Aphrodite with a coo.

**When Andi caught a whiff of the smoke, she surprisingly didn't gag.**

**It smelled nothing like burning food. It smelled of warm cider, steak on the grill and fresh lilies, and a hundred other good things that shouldn't have gone well together, but did. She believed the gods just lived off this amazing scent alone.**

"Well that and a bit of faith and love," said Aphrodite with a smile.

"Lust seems to be the more appropriate term," said Artemis, making her brother slump in his seat while Aphrodite made a washy hand motion.

"Same difference."

**When everybody had returned to their seats and finished eating their meals, Chiron pounded his hoof again for their attention.**

**Mr. D got up with a huge sigh. "Yes, I suppose I'd better say hello to all you brats. Well, hello. Our activities director, Chiron, says the next capture the flag is Friday. Cabin five presently holds the laurels."**

**A bunch of ugly cheering rose from the Ares table.**

"More like whooping," said Percy.

"Delta Theta Kai!" Leo whooped, looking around before slumping playfully. "Guess I'm the only Greek here…"

"Boo." Apollo said with a thumbs down.

**"Personally," Mr. D continued, "I couldn't care less, but congratulations. Also, I should tell you that we have two new campers today. Peter Johnson and Amanda Edwards."**

"You know, when someone else's name is called as well, it isn't so bad," said Percy.

"I knew you'd come around one day, Peter," said Dionysus. Percy immediately frowned; he just said that being singled out like that was annoying.

**Chiron murmured something.**

**"Er, Percy Jackson and Andi Evans," Mr. D corrected. "That's right. Hurrah, and all that.**

"Enthusiastic, aren't you?" Apollo asked his brother good-naturedly.

"Shut up, Apollo."

"Why don't you get off your as-"

"Ahem." Hestia's polite cough was enough to make the Sun God slump back with a frown.

**Now run along to your silly campfire. Go on."**

"It isn't silly!" Apollo grumbled.

**Everybody cheered. They all headed down toward the amphitheater, where Apollo's cabin led a sing-along.**

"Ahh, such good times," said Apollo, recalling when his kids first wrote some of those sing-a-longs.

**They sang camp songs about the gods and ate s'mores and joked around, and the funny thing was, Andi didn't feel that anyone was staring at her anymore. That this was her home. Something even that big castle couldn't give her.**

"Oh yeah! Camp Half-Blood is better than Hogwarts!" Leo cheered with a smirk.

"I dunno, Hogwarts is a huge castle…" Annabeth drifted off, thinking about the structure of the castle. Her architect side came out and she went into a silent thought process that even Percy couldn't snap her from.

**Later in the evening, when the sparks from the campfire were crackling into a starry sky, the conch horn blew again, and they all filed back to their cabins.**

**Andi closed the large door of her cabin and saw the statue, ever vigilant, staring. She grabbed her sleeping bag and started to move it around and finally found a spot in the corner where the statue couldn't see her.**

"Hey, that's my corner," said Thalia playfully. Jason smirked, understanding the purpose of the corner.

**She tugged along her stuff and plopped down in the bag.**

**She pilfered through her messenger bag and found something that warmed her heart a bit after such a tough day and took her wand out. A quick sticky charm and she placed the photo on the wall by her head, "Miss you guys." She said using her messenger bag as a pillow with a softening charm added to it. Her eyes close to the smooth rumbles of the ceiling.**

**It was a picture of her, Hermione, and Ron at the end of their first year when she got out of the infirmary.**

The demigods smiled at the picture that showed all her friends, looking at their own friends knowing that it was their unity that made them strong.

**She still had a few bandages on her cheeks and such, but her arms were looped around both her best friend's necks, grinning like a loon. Ron had his silly smile as Hermione gave her own polite one as their heads were bunched together. It wasn't one of the moving photos that wizards used, as she liked the moment just as it was.**

"That makes it all the more special," said Apollo with a grin, since photography was now a form of art and fell under his care.

**Her first trial of her life as a witch.**

**She wondered what her first one as a demigod would be like.**

"It's going to be hard," said Percy.

"And that's what-!" "Apollo!" Artemis cut her twin off with a stern glare.

**It both excited and scared her.**

**And that was her first day at Camp Half-Blood.**

**For the first time in ever, Andi felt at home.**

I**t was at that time, something snapped at number 4 Privet Drive, crumbling down as if it was a sand castle wall.**

"The protection charm Lily Potter placed," said Artemis with wide eyes. Apollo beamed brightly at his twin.

"I hoped you'd get that!" His comment made her smile back at him.

"Hey, I just thought of something," said Hermes. "If Lily was a child or descendant of you, Dite, doesn't that make Petunia one as well?"

Aphrodite's eyes widened in horror as she thought about what Hermes said. "No. Don't even joke about that!"

**At the same time, a twirling silver device in Hogwarts went off, alerting an old man of what had happened.**

"Uh-oh," said Poseidon. "Methinks something that rhymes with Humblemore is aware that the protection charm has faded."

**It was Monday morning when Andi rose her head out of her sleeping bag. She yawned as she looked out the window of her still way too big cabin and saw the early sun rising in the sky,**

"There I am, off in the distance!" Apollo said with an obnoxious wave.

**it was about 6 or so her internal clock stated. She was always an early riser, a habit she got from her early 'slavery' she called it.**

"Well it's a good habit at least," said Demeter. "Early bird gets the worm."

"And when the sun comes up you can work, when it goes down, you get to play," said Apollo suggestively, earning himself a look from his twin.

**She felt her ire rise, but breathed deep to stop her from sparking. She was going to have to talk to Chiron about that. Some control lessons would be useful all right.**

"Why didn't I ever think of that?" Percy asked.

"Because you hadn't been claimed," said Annabeth. "And, no offense, but you're more instinctual than instructional."

**She looked near her head and saw a book, a Grimoire to be more precise. It was thick, old, and was black leather bound. The title was in glowing silver mist that was in both Greek and Latin. From the Latin part she read, Guide to Mystics, Vol. 1, 2nd Edition.**

"An interesting novel," said Athena before sighing. "If only there was a full Greek edition."

**Written by Hecate, Goddess of Magic. On the back corner was some copyright thing on it with a tag co-author of Circe, Inventress of Magic and Spells. Also some spa coupon was attached to it, sweet.**

"Not sweet, don't go there!" Annabeth warned while Percy shivered. The pellets were horrible.

**She'd never been to a spa before!**

"And hopefully you never will," said Annabeth with a frown.

**Andi picked up the book, "Thanks Grams." She said with a tiny smile, at least hoping the name was okay to use.**

"So Hecate is a" Apollo paused to shudder "GILF. What does that make you, Aphrodite?"

"Hush you."

**After she showered quickly and changed into her camp attire with her wand strapped to her as always, she looked at her hair in the mirror of the bathroom.**

**"Never had this problem before." The Brit muttered as she played with her now longer hair at the mirror.**

"But you look so cute with long hair!" Aphrodite proclaimed.

**She sighed and pulled most of her hair back into a sloppy, yet somehow elegant looking, ponytail. Then she took her long bangs and made a sideswipe fringe over her right eye a bit and used her lightning bolt clips to hold up her hair on the left of her forehead, showing it was now scar free to the world, "Better."**

"I suppose," said Aphrodite with a pout.

**She smiled at herself, but grimaced, "Merlin, I hope to death itself I do **_**not **_**become some fashionette." She got goosebumps at the very thought.**

"Of excitement, I'm sure," said Aphrodite with a smile. "She was just being sarcastic."

"Or she was like the more able minded of your children and was being serious," said Artemis, giving Piper a pointed look.

**She exited the showers it was about 6:19 as the hoot of an owl sounded off. Andi turned her head to see a snow owl that she knew, "Hedwig!"**

"I do love that bird," said Athena with a smile. She sighed sadly. "A shame at what-"

"Up-bup-bup," said Apollo, cutting her off and then pointing at Artemis. "Hasn't gotten that far yet."

"Honestly, Artemis, could you at least read the rest of the books?"

"I have more important things to do!"

"Not lately."

**she said in surprise and the bird flew to her extended arm. Andi petted her owl as it nipped affectionately at her finger, "How'd you even find me girl?" she questioned as the owl held out her chest in a proud hoot.**

"Such a brilliant bird," said Athena with a sigh.

Zeus huffed lightly. The eagle was far more majestic.

**Andi rolled her eyes, "Ah, yes, I forgot who I was talking to." She said in humor to the cheeky bird before let out a smile, "Glad you're here girl, need somebody from home after the day I had." She said in a low voice and sad blue eyes.**

**Hedwig hooted in worry and hopped to her owner's shoulder as she nestled her head into Andi's.**

**Andi stroked the owl's feathers kindly, "Thanks girl." She muttered.**

"Think she can understand birds?" Percy asked.

Thalia and Jason exchanged a look before Thalia spoke. "It could be possible."

Zeus scratched his chin. "Very possible..."

**Andi was glad she had let Hedwig out for some exercise before she left. The owl may have died if she was left in her cage. She highly doubted the Dursleys would have fed the bird, probably leave her for dead to spite her.**

"The fiends," said Athena with a scowl.

**Andi walked around the camp a bit, telling Hedwig all about the stuff she got into **_**this **_**time, as the owl bobbed her head in understanding. The witch could see the children of Apollo up and about, kinda obvious as to why.**

"It's cuz they're all awesome," said the God of the Sun.

**And also she waved to Katie, as she and her siblings just finished breakfast and were going to checking the strawberry field. Andi assumed that as children of the Goddess of Agriculture, maybe a farmer's mentality was in them to rise to the sun also.**

"I said it before," said Demeter. "The early bird gets the worm."

**Hedwig was perched on her head as she entered the pavilion for a quick breakfast of bread, cereal, and orange juice, giving some bits of bread to her feathered friend to nibble on. She headed towards the big house next and saw Chiron reading a book in wheelchair form on the porch, resting calmly in the warm sun coming over the valley. He no doubt heard her coming as he turned his head with a smile, "Greetings Andi, early worm I see." He said with a nod of approval.**

"Even Chiron agrees with me," said Demeter with a smile.

**"Yeah." Was all Andi said with a frown on the subject, thankful that Chiron could tell it was an uncomfortable topic. The old centaur saw the owl on her head and cracked a faint smile, but said nothing, finding more humor to not speak of it, "Well, I'm sure you hold questions my dear."**

"Again, understatement," said Hades.

**"No doubt about that one." Andi said, taking one of the chairs near the table he was sitting by. Hedwig jumped to the porch railing, ruffling her feathers a tad, and closed her eyes.**

**"Tell me, who am I?"**

"Who am I? Who am I. Jean Valjean." Apollo said under his breath.

**And so he did. She was a child of the Sky Lord, a child of the Big Three. She had powers over wind, lightning, and storms. Weak monsters would scurry away from her as only the strongest would seek to challenge her and do their best to kill her.**

"Amen to that," said Thalia with a frown.

**That she would most likely have to stay in camp for the rest of her life since it was dangerous with so many monster and even some gods after her. Of course she scoffed at that, if she was taught to fight, she could survive, that was what she was, a survivor, plain and simple.**

**And then Chiron dropped the bomb.**

"Irony," said Poseidon, giving a knowing look to Zeus, who returned it while Hades rolled his eyes.

**About sixty years ago, after World War II, the Big Three agreed they wouldn't sire any more heroes. Their children, like her, were just too powerful. Andi's lightshow from yesterday was a clear example. They were affecting the course of mortal events too much, causing too much carnage. World War II was a fight between children of the Big Three. The winning side, Zeus and Poseidon, made Hades swear an oath with them: no more affairs with mortal women. They all swore on the River Styx.**

**And Andi knew that was the biggest oath that could be made in Greek legends.**

"And yet, I am the only one who kept it," said Hades with a sneer to his brethren, since his children were either dead or in time lock.

**Chiron observed the girl as the news of her birth being forbidden settled in. He could see the ranging emotions going through her eyes, before they steeled, looking right into his own. He could still see the uncertainty in them though, no matter how well she hid it.**

**"Is that why my life sucked? Because of the oath?**

"No that was because Rowling was making a satire." Apollo assured the audience.

**Why my sister died?" she asked the trainer in a soft yet crisp tone.**

"No that was because your father can't keep it in his pants," said Hades, making Zeus go red in the face.

**Chiron was not very surprised at the mention of the first daughter of Zeus. No doubt Annabeth mentioned Thalia to the girl before him, but nodded, "Yes, as an immortal your father had gotten the easier end of it so to say while-"**

**"Thalia and I got the short end of it all, right?" Andi said in an accusing tone, her face barely able to stay calm with the anger bubbling in her.**

**"Yes."**

"Pretty much sums up how I felt after returning from the tree," said Thalia with a frown, her turned head making her miss the solemn look her father made.

**Andi said nothing as he continued on, but the bouts of static off of her were a clear indication of how she was feeling at the news.**

**He went on as the time ticked away, Andi asking a question here or there, as kids started to wake up and by the time he finished explaining the basics to her, Andi's face set in a stoic mask, giving nothing away. It seemed that she finally got her rhythm back the centaur observed. He idly wondered how a calmed Andi and ruffled Percy would deal with training.**

"Percy would be Percy," said Annabeth with a smile, making her boyfriend flush.

**"Ah, yes, your weekly schedule." The trainer said and handed Andi a piece of printed-paper as she looked it over.**

_**08:00 AM-09:00 AM: Breakfast and cabin inspection**_

_"Has anyone ever failed one of those?" Percy asked._

_"Not in a long time," said Annabeth._

_**09:00 AM-10:30 AM: Ancient Greek with Annabeth**_

_Annabeth beamed in pride but furrowed her brow at why Andi had a shorter than average lesson._

_**10:30 AM-11:00 AM: Magic lessons with Alabaster**_

_"That would explain it," said Annabeth._

_**11:00 AM-12:00 PM: Archery with Chiron, Sword skills, Javelin throwing, Monster assault techniques, or Pegasus riding**_

_**12:00 PM-12:30 PM: Greek Mythology with Grover**_

_"Shouldn't that read History?" Athena asked Dionysus._

_"Hm, so it should," said Dionysus with a careless shrug. He honestly hoped that one or two of the demigods would continue to call it mythology and piss the wrong person, god or monster off._

_**12:30 PM-1:30 PM: Lunch**_

_**1:30 PM-3:30 PM: Foot races, Tracking skills, Wrestling, or Volleyball**_

_**3:30 PM-5:00 PM: Kinesis training, Laundry, Cabin clean up, or Climbing wall**_

_"So many options, so little time," said Hermes._

_**5:00 PM-6:00 PM: Free time**_

_**6:00 PM-7:00 PM: Dinner**_

_**7:00 PM-9:00 PM: Volleyball league, Unarmed combat, Archery knockout, Trials of strength, or Capture the Flag (Friday: Armored gear required, all magical items permitted)**_

_"Pretty convenient that I arrived close to the next lethal CTF game," said Percy._

_"Nah, just real lucky timing," said Apollo with a smirk._

_**9:00 PM-10:00 PM: Campfire sing-along with Apollo's cabin**_

_**10:00 PM: Prepare for bed, lights out by 11:00 PM**_

_"Still so early," said Nico with a frown._

_"Not everyone wants to be pale like you, Nico," said Leo with a roll of his eyes. "Honestly, what do you do, stay up all night to play games?"_

_Nico shifted his eyes around nervously. "No."_

**"Well, it seems you have me all planned out." Andi said, going over it twice, "Who's Alabaster?" she questioned with a blink.**

**"A son of Hecate. One of the best of her children I've seen for quite a while in the mystic arts. If anyone can teach you proper magic, it's him." Chiron answered.**

"Proper magic?" the demigods, save Hazel, asked.

"She is using a wand," said the daughter of Pluto. At their curious gazes she waved them off. "I'm sure Chiron will explain.

**Andi narrowed her eyes in thought, "But I go to a magic school. I've learned from teachers who have degrees in teaching magic." Even thought they weren't really the best.**

**Chiron breathed through his nose, "You use a wand child, they are training wheels to the true practitioners of the art.**

"Called it," said Hazel.

**The wand movement and wand in general are not needed, they are just a helpful foci that later on cripples magic user since they rely so heavily on them. Trust me." he said to her, seeing his share of magical demigods before, "Why, I even trained your half-brother Godric."**

Apollo made a glass of nectar appear before taking a drink and doing a spit-take. "GODRIC GRYFFINDOR IS A CHILD OF ZEUS?!"

His father's chest swelled with pride.

**Andi's eyes bugged out, "Wait, you trained Godric Gryffindor? **_**The**_** Godric Gryffindor? I'm his half-sister?!" she gasped in surprise.**

**Chiron smile at getting her off guard with that comment, "Yes, I trained all the founders of Hogwarts."**

**"They were all demigods." The child of Zeus repeated in awe to herself.**

"What?!" the demigods reading asked while the gods blinked. Apollo was jumping in his seat.

"Read, bro, read!" he urged the blond Grace.

**Chiron nodded, "Yes, Slytherin, a child of Hecate;**

"Should've seen that coming," said Athena.

**Hufflepuff, a child of Hermes;**

"Right on!" cheered the Trickster God. It fit with Cabin 11.

**Ravenclaw, a child of Athena,**

"But of course," said the Goddess of Wisdom with a smile.

Apollo pouted. "Aw, I don't have any wizard kids."

"You probably did after the school was made," said Hermes in an attempt to cheer his brother up.

**and your half-brother. All trained by myself." He said with pride.**

**Andi looked a bit faintish at the news of her schools founders were demigods, "It explains so much, I mean, how strong they were and everything." The raven-haired girl said.**

"Well that would be an understatement," said Hades with a frown.

**"Yes, and they used magic the right way, not the wand weaving way." Chiron stated with a twinkle in his eye. "Though they did pick up wands for the ones who needed help."**

**"Can I start learning now?" Andi gushed, wanting to know how to properly use her magic.**

"She sounds like someone we know," said Frank with a chuckle. Annabeth pouted at the jab. So she liked learning new things, it was in her nature.

**"You'll have to wait." He said to her and chuckled at her pout. He looked at the sun and blinked, "Hm, still about seven ten, fifty minutes before breakfast."**

**"But I already ate." Andi said with a blink.**

**Chiron nodded to this, "Then why not head to the archery range? Lee should be there with his siblings for morning practice."**

"Oh cool! She gets to hang with my kids," said Apollo with a grin.

**"Apollo cabin?" she asked and got a nod, "Um sure, to be honest, archery looked interesting to me."**

"Another natural archer in our midst?" Artemis asked with a small smile, Thalia grinning in excitement along with her.

**The old archer's face broke into a smile, "Well, some practice before I teach you and Percy would do you some good then. Now, off you go my dear. I need to prepare for the day." He said kindly.**

**Andi flushed, "Oh, sorry." She muttered to him for wasting his time with her issues.**

**He waved it off, "Think nothing of it." He assured as he wheeled into the big house.**

**Andi stood and looked for Hedwig and saw the owl still sleeping.**

"The poor dear did fly all the way from England," said Athena in Hedwig's defense. "And worried about her friend as well."

**The girl poked her feathered friend, still not waking up, "Fine, sleep. I'll go do something productive for the day girl, you earned it." She ruffled the head of the owl and scampered off to the archery range.**

"Gonna be chillin with the hottest kids you know," said Apollo, ignoring the glare he got from his smith brother and said god's son.

**The first thing she noted was a lot of the children of the sun were almost all sun-kiss blond and had sky blue eyes and had handsome/pretty features to them. As she walked over and made introductions with the head of Apollo cabin, Lee Fletcher, they welcomed her for some practice and he said he would help her out.**

**His younger brother, a boy around her age named Will, actually shot forward and said he would help her out,**

"Right on Will!" Apollo cheered his son on. Thalia and Jason glared at the image of the teen.

"Oh, now that's an interesting development," said Aphrodite with a smile on her face.

**much to Andi's confusion**

"We'll have to do something about that," said Aphrodite with pursed lips.

"Please don't," said Thalia with a frown, feeling a bit protective.

**and Lee's apparent amusement. He was also the one that helped heal her.**

"Little playa has game!"

"Quiet Apollo." Zeus' glare ceased his son's cheering.

**After getting her a bow for her size, Will showed her the proper stance and fixed any errors he saw in her stance. He was blushing for some reason, **

"Attraction from the boy first! How adorable!" Aphrodite cooed.

**but Andi just shook it off. Maybe it was a teaching thing between his siblings? Wanting to show he could to do it.**

"Oh I don't think he wants to show off for them," said Hermes with a grin.

**She made her first shot, nailing it in the ring before the bulls-eye's one. Her excitement swelled in her for getting close to the bulls-eye and her stubborn determination made her keep going until she could get it right in the middle.**

"Again, that doesn't sound familiar at all," said Percy with a smirk to his Greek cousin, who stuck her tongue out at him childishly.

**After about 5 shots, she managed to keep getting closer to the middle ring, fixing her feet here or her shoulders there, just to get into a more comfortable position while shooting.**

"Oh I'll bet he is," said Apollo with a grin. "Smooth operator."

"For your sake, brother, he best not be," said Artemis.

**Will noted that the wind was ignoring her shots, and Lee speculated that since she was the child of the Sky God, the wind would ignore her unless she willed it to get in her way.**

"Both correct," said Thalia with a smirk.

**On her sixth shot, she hit the bulls-eye ring and gave Will a half hug out of thanks while jumping a bit in excitement. He was just smiling at that one, happily ignoring his sibling's snickers.**

"Go Will, it's yer birthday, gonna get some of the-hey!" His twin punching him in the arm interrupted Apollo's little dance.

**They continued to shoot to around 8:50 and on her last shot, she got her first perfect bulls-eye.**

**Andi smirked; she really liked using a bow.**

"Because bows are the way to go," said Apollo with a grin. Artemis and Thalia both smiled at that as well.

**At 9 on the dot, both Andi and Percy took Ancient Greek with Annabeth while talking about gods and goddesses in the present tense.**

**Turns out Annabeth was right on with the dyslexia thing, learning Ancient Greek wasn't all that harder to learn then Latin for the witch. Percy was able to stumble through a few lines while Andi was able to read a paragraph or two, clearly used to learning another language.**

"Cheater," said Percy with a pout. Annabeth just smiled at him and pat him on the head.

"But you're the cuter student," she assured him, making him flush slightly as the others laughed at him.

**Percy went to do other tasks to see what he was good at while Andi learned magic from her 'uncle' Alabaster and the other Hecate kids.**

"So they know who their mother is," said Hermes with a frown. "Should've had a cabin built for her, too."

The other gods sighed, Hermes did like reminding them that his children suffered from an overcrowded cabin. There was no apologizing to him.

**He was a tall kid, with short brown and calculating emerald green eyes, just like her mum Andi noted. With the book she gotten was the book that all children or legacies of Hecate got, but noted it was an older edition then his.**

"The babies do like to get spoiled," said Artemis, giving her brother a knowing smirk that he scoffed at. Thalia did likewise with her own brother, who pursed his lips before he resumed reading.

**Their lessons talked about theory, basic magicks, and basic control of the mist, the veil that separates mortals from seeing their world that Hecate controls. Thus as her blood, they were able to control it as well to a lesser degree.**

"So lucky," said Percy with a frown. "Do you know how much trouble we would've been saved if we could control the mist?"

"It's not as easy as it seems, Percy," said Hazel.

**Alabaster also told the newly learned demigoddess that Hecate could be a tough parent, and as her children, they must prove their worth and study hard to master their skills in magic, as magic has a way of twisting around the user. So if a child of Hecate isn't careful, their spells can do more harm than good.**

"In other words, with great power comes great responsibility," said Apollo, making Hermes and the demigods snicker.

**She had asked him about light and dark magic, making the older boy and others laugh at that one at how silly wand weavers are and how corrupting their teachings were. He told her magic was neither good nor evil. It is a tool, like a knife. Was a knife evil? Only if the wielder is evil.**

"See this fork? I killed forty-three people with it," said Ares as he lifted the utensil up. "Does that make the fork evil?"

"No, it makes you sadistic," said Athena with a disapproving frown. "And forty-three?"

"I don't get to use it much."

**And that put a new perspective on what Andi was taught and thought about magic all together.**

**Next was archery with Chiron. Andi was feeling confident as she chatted with Will as the centaur helped set up Percy.**

"Go Will!" the boy's father cheered.

"I sense the beginning of something wonderful," said Aphrodite with a smile.

**Andi grabbed a bow and fell into her stance, pulled, and fired, hitting the ring of the bulls-eye on her first shot of the session.**

**"Hm, excellent shot." The teacher noted with a critical eye.**

**Andi beamed at the praise, "Well, Will helped me out somewhat. So give him some credit too." The petite girl said with a smile to her new friend a bit away.**

"Hopefully more than that later on," said Aphrodite with a smile.

"Blondie better watch out," said Thalia with a disapproving frown as she crossed her arms.

**The Apollo cabin started to tease Will for that, but he just ignored them once more in favor of chatting with the child of Zeus.**

"Playa plays the game like a boss!"

"Apollo!"

**She asked questions about trick shots and how her wind powers could help out until she heard a whistling sound, "Duck!" she cried out, pulling Will to the ground with her as an arrow zoomed past their heads.**

"I get the feeling that Will shall be the damsel in distress," said Hermes with a smirk. Apollo pouted childishly and stuck his tongue out at his brother.

**"AH!" Chiron cried out, the arrow snagged into his tail.**

**"Sorry!" Percy called out, holding the bow in his hands.**

"Nice shot, Percy," said Thalia.

"Shut up," said the son of Poseidon with a frown.

**Andi's eye twitched as static sparked around her, "Jackson!" she shouted, getting up and pulling out her wand.**

"She's mad you interrupted her Will time," said Leo with a grin. Thalia glared him at for the comment.

**Percy panicked and dropped the bow at the sight of the magic stick he had heard about, "Now Andi, come on. It was an accident!" he exclaimed.**

**All he got were more sparks for his trouble. He did the smartest thing he could think of.**

"Which honestly isn't saying a lot," said Nico.

"Shut up, Nico."

**He ran.**

"I forget, is it Motor-Mouth Jackson or Pee-My-Pants Percy?" Ares asked his demigod rival.

"Which would you have rather lost to?" Poseidon asked in defense of his son, making his nephew seethe and Percy smile.

**"Get back here!" Andi cried out, blasting Jinxes and Hexes at Percy's rear with fierce aim.**

"Well for your sake, Annabeth, I hope she missed," said Aphrodite, getting the couple to blush.

**Later on, Andi and Percy (with a stinging bum)**

"Seems her aim is spot on," said Artemis with a smirk.

**did some foot racing with the wood-nymph instructors. They left him in the dust, so did Andi, but she lost too. The boy swore she was moving like a snake at how fast she was running. Andi just told him that she was used to outrunning her whale of a cousin.**

"Which says a lot if she's comparing him to a whale," said Hades before turning to his brother. "What was the purpose of that animal again?"

Poseidon shrugged. "I was going through a phase."

**The nymphs told them not to worry about it. They'd had centuries of practice running away from lovesick gods.**

"Tell us about it," murmured most of the male Olympians until they were smacked by their significant other, sister or aunt, depending on where they were seated.

**But still, it was a little humiliating to be slower than a tree in Percy's opinion. Andi just kept challenging them, eagerly wanting to get that fast somehow.**

"The lust for power is strong in this one," said Hermes. "She may yet turn to the dark side."

"You're doing the Palpatine voice wrong again," said Apollo. He made his own voice more throaty and croaking. "It's more like _this_."

"Do you two mind?" Artemis asked.

**For wrestling, well, Clarisse seemed to enjoy beating Percy into the mat, whispering stuff to him.**

"Wow...Your daughter is very forward," said Hephaestus to his brother, making Ares growl and Percy blanch.

**Andi, who was practicing with Annabeth (and almost winning, she swore), told the blonde that she thought the war child liked Percy seeing as she was whispering in his ear all close like.**

"See, I'm not the only one."

"It just wouldn't work," said Aphrodite with a scrunched up nose of disgust at the thought.

**Clarisse out right charged at the small-framed girl who blasted her with a full body-binding curse, making her fall to the ground like a plank of wood.**

"Flawless victory," said Leo with a laugh.

**And then proceed to take a magic marker to the big girl's face for doodle time, even letting Percy have a go at it. All Clarisse could do was glare at them with deep hatred until the spell wore off.**

Ares scowled at the thought of _Prissy_ Jackson getting the best of one of his kids. . . Again!

**Afterward, it was lessons with Grover, who seemed to try not looking Andi in the eye at all as he taught her and Percy stuff about gods and monsters. Followed by a quick lunch with some light reading.**

"A good use of her time," said Athena in approval.

**Next was power training and Andi could clearly call Chiron a stern taskmaster. He said they were just going to start simple. Use her wind powers to fly.**

"That figures," said Thalia with a roll of her eyes. Flying wasn't _that_ great.

**She worked every bone and muscle in her body to get this down. By the end of the practice, she was doing barrel rolls and dive bombs at high speed, enjoying the feeling of the sky once more. Chiron remarked that she had picked up flying unnaturally fast, but the girl just waved if off since she was a great flyer on a broom, thus it was instinctual to her.**

Zeus smiled proudly at that.

**Some basic on how to control her static better along with how to generate wind gusts that Andi could practice on her own time were added to the lesson as well. But for now?**

_**Flying, the best thing in the history of ever. **_**Andi thought with a content sigh,**

"Of course it is," said Zeus with a smirk, a feeling he shared with his nodding son. Thalia, however shuddered uncomfortably at the notion.

**just floating among the clouds at the last few minutes of her lesson.**

**Some free time followed; which Andi just spent reading her spell book and practice her powers more by sitting at her sister's tree, just talking to Thalia about random stuff like training and life in general.**

"D'aww, bonding time," said Percy teasingly.

"Like you and Tyson haven't?" Annabeth asked, getting her boyfriend to pout and Thalia to smile.

"Thanks Annie."

"No problem."

**The dinner horn blew and it went by fast.**

**It was unarmed training with Annabeth around the twilight. Apparently Andi had no form whatsoever and was basically a brawler. On the plus side she could still throw a good punch and was scrappy.**

"Right on!" said Percy with a grin. Who needed forms when instincts did just as well?

**Though it didn't do much good when Annabeth knocked her flat on her rump every time.**

"And that would be why you need a form, Percy," said Annabeth with a smirk to her now pouting boyfriend.

**The sing-along came around that night with bed following. It was a fun first day in the witch's opinion.**

**This was her cycle for the next few days until it was Thursday afternoon, three days after she'd arrived at Camp Half-Blood and thankfully the magic make-up had finally worn off.**

"Oh poo," said Aphrodite with a frown. The girl would never wear makeup on her own.

**It was time to have her first sword-fighting lesson and everybody from Cabin Eleven plus Cabin One gathered in the big circular arena, where Luke would be the instructor.**

"Oh I remember that day," said Percy with a sad smile. If only things had been different, he would've liked to have a friendship with Luke rather than a war.

**She started with basic stabbing and slashing, using some straw-stuffed dummies in Greek armor.**

"Shame it wasn't the real thing," said Ares with a snort, earning a glare from his half-brother.

**Percy was doing well in the short girl's opinion, but Andi was just imagining the dummies as the things and was hacking away at them, getting pent up anger out with her short sword.**

"Andi rage! Andi cut all straw men into pieces! Rah-nah-nah!" said Leo with a laugh afterwards that got him shocked by Thalia. "Ow! Really uncalled for…"

**The problem was that none of the blades felt right, but she knew she wanted it short so she could go one handed while using her other for magic or her dagger, but not too short.**

"Interesting," said Athena, her brows knitting together as she thought about what ailed the girl.

**Percy had the same problem but with one for overall balance, and Luke tried to help best he could, but little good happened.**

"He might have actually been purposely hindering Percy," said Ares.

"He wasn't _that_ bad," said Hermes vehemently.

"Says you."

"Yes says me!"

"Both of you knock it off or I'll personally make you stop," said Hera warningly. The two sons of Zeus huffed and looked away.

**Andi stated they could try to get some help from Cabin Nine during arts and crafts and Percy seemed to consider it as they went back to stabbing dummies and did little mock clashes in fun.**

"Parry, parry, thrust, thrust, good!" said Apollo with a snicker.

**They broke off into dueling pairs for some light combat before the lesson started. Luke had taken Andi, wanting to see how she was.**

"One can only wonder why," said Annabeth with a smile in Thalia's direction. Thalia smiled back as they both recalled Luke before he became all twisted.

**They had two fast matches, and were currently on their third one. The first was fast due to Andi using magic to disarm Luke of his sword, thus making him surrender. Luke had chastised her for using magic, but Andi smirk saying he never said she couldn't.**

"Your kid forgot about loopholes?" Hermes looked abashed and outraged as Dionysus and Ares laughed at him.

**He conceded to that and they had another round with no magic this time, he trounced her in seconds, which kinda pissed her off.**

"Nice, pissing off the living storm, that takes talent." Poseidon said with a smirk.

"Or years of practice, in our case," said his elder brother.

**Now during the third match, which some groups stopped to watch, Luke wasn't trying as hard as the second match, but was still going at her hard. Andi was using her quick small frame and shorter sword to run in for little attacks, and then pull out before Luke would retaliate other then blocking all of her strikes, and occasionally hitting her with the flat of his blade in a whap. After the first few hits, she tried her best to avoid those, talk about smarts.**

Those who have had sword training all rubbed one side of their body or the other, recalling the welts they got.

**Andi narrowed her eyes at him as he had that smug smile on his face that she wanted to beat off.**

Ares' eyebrows shot up. "Wow, now _that_'s suggestive."

The gods snickered as the goddesses all glared at the bloodthirsty immortal for the joke, as did some of the demigoddesses.

**She ran in once more, slashing low while leaning to the side of his slash to dodge and he hopped back to avoid the attack to her ankle.**

**She growled a bit in annoyance and sparked as her attacks gained more ferocity.**

"Frustration is a good ploy to use on an opponent," said Athena with an approving nod.

"Wouldn't have recommended it in this case, though," said Hermes as he resumed reading Apollo's book. He could see where this was going, and he hadn't read the books in a while.

**"You're doing good." He told her, attacking to keep her on her toes, "But going in and out may not always work."**

"Oh us, Castellan died a virgin!" said Ares before he roared with laughter.

"Watch it!" Hermes warned his larger brother.

**He said, pressing his attack as she tried to avoid and block as best she could, getting some small nicks on her arms, "Raise your arms higher." He said, going for a slash as she blocked as fast she could, "widen your feet some." He said next, giving a whap to her side, "Keep moving."**

"Keep grooving, keep moving to the beat now," said Apollo with small dance in his seat. Artemis returned her twin's attention to the story with a solid whack upside the head.

**Andi backpedaled, but said nothing as she went for his elbow, but was blocked once more, much to her growing ire.**

**Andi ducked under a swing that took a few strains of hair off the top and sprung up from both her feet in a speeding lunge. Her sword sparking somewhat as she managed to get a decent cut on his swung sword arm, which in turn caused Luke's eyes to widen at the surprising successful blow.**

"He was a bit arrogant," said Annabeth solemnly, Demeter and Athena nodding in agreement as they recalled his failed quest.

**He quickly did some kind of disarming maneuver, which made her sword fly and checked her into the ground with his hip at speeds like their second match. Andi groaned at her landing on her back and blinked a bit to see Luke's hand out to her, "That was good Andi, really took me by surprise there." He complimented as Andi accepted the hand and he pulled her up like she was feather light.**

"She probably has chicken wings," said Ares.

"That was just bad," said Hephaestus.

**"Um, thanks." She said, not really knowing what to say as she went to get her sword.**

**As people clapped a bit at the match, Luke announced he would be start the lesson and would take Percy as his partner, since it was his first time.**

"And yet another innuendo centered towards Percy," said Apollo. He smiled at his niece. "You might some competition for the kid, Annabeth."

"Joy," said the blond dryly, snuggling against her Percy as if staking her claim.

**"Good luck," one of the campers told Percy. "Luke's the best swordsman in the last three hundred years."**

**"Maybe he'll go easy on me," Percy said.**

"Ha! Easy," Percy laughed. "Oh, how naïve I was then."

"You're not now?"

"I don't recall asking you, Frank."

**The camper snorted as Andi who was sitting by shook her head, "If he's willing to attack a cute little girl like me,**

"And she is," said Aphrodite with a proud smirk.

"Will's gonna have him a knockout for a girlfriend," said Apollo with a chuckle.

"Both of you, just be quiet," said Artemis. She got a childish tongue from Aphrodite and a pout from Apollo.

**then I doubt he will Percy." She told him blandly. Percy nodded with slumped shoulders.**

"Well at least I'm not going in hopeful," said Percy with a sigh. That was a crushing blow to his pride the first time it happened.

**Luke showed Percy thrusts and parries and shield blocks the hard way. With every swipe, the boy got a little more battered and bruised. "Keep your guard up, Percy," he said, then whap the green-eyed boy in the ribs with the flat of his blade. "No, not that far up!" Whap! "Lunge!" Whap! "Now, back!" Whap!**

Percy rubbed his side as he recalled that lesson. It was not fun...nor were the welts he found that night.

**By the time he called a break, Percy was soaked in sweat. Andi checked on Percy, asking if he was okay, but the boy tried to play it tough,**

"Ah, the old machismo ploy," said Leo. He sighed. "Doesn't work often."

**even though he looked dead on his feet with black and blues.**

**Everybody swarmed the drinks cooler. Luke poured ice water on his head, which to Percy, seemed like a good idea and did the same.**

"Percy used a Full Restore," said Leo.

"Percy's Full Restore restored him to perfect health!" Piper chimed in.

**Andi sipped her water and looked confused as Percy seemed to be all-better somehow. She looked at her cup and blinked. She dumped some water on her own head and felt…nothing, nope, still the same, just with wet and sweaty hair.**

Aphrodite crinkled her nose at the thought of being sweaty and not the good morning after sweat. So gross.

**But she did feel cooler now.**

**"Okay, everybody circle up!" Luke ordered. "If Percy doesn't mind, I want to give you a little demo."**

"Aw, man, really?" Percy complained.

"Suck it up, Sea for brains," said Nico with a grin. He liked where this was going.

"Shut up Nico."

**Percy had this grimace on his face as Andi patted him on the shoulder, "There, there." She said awkwardly to him, yeah, it didn't make him feel better about being pounded on more.**

"Maybe a kiss would-?" "No," said Percy, interrupting the playful love goddess sternly. Annabeth smiled at him and he smiled back.

**The Hermes guys gathered around, all suppressing smiles. Andi, sitting near them, figured they'd been in both her and Percy's shoes before and couldn't wait to see how Luke used Percy for a punching bag like he did with her before.**

"Hooray," said Percy sarcastically.

**He told everybody he was going to demonstrate a disarming technique: how to twist the enemy's blade with the flat of your own sword so that they had no choice but to drop their weapon.**

**Basically what he did to Andi before he knocked her to the floor.**

**"This is difficult," he stressed. "I've had it used against me. No laughing at Percy, now. Most swordsmen have to work years to master this technique."**

"Except for Percy and Luke," said Annabeth with a shake of her head.

**He demonstrated the move on Percy in slow motion. Sure enough, the sword clattered out of the boy's hand.**

**"Now in real time,"**

"Oh yeah because that'll make it easier to understand," said Ares with a roll of his eyes.

"It's called demonstration," said Athena.

"It's called learning through doing." Ares sneered back.

**he said, after Percy got his weapon back. "We keep sparring until one of us pulls it off. Ready, Percy?"**

"No, not even a little," said Percy with a sigh. "Nice to catch onto my swordsmanship instincts early on, though."

**Percy nodded, and Luke came after him. Somehow, Percy kept Luke from getting a shot at the hilt of his sword. Percy stepped forward and tried a thrust of his own. Luke deflected it easily, as he narrowed his eyes like in his second match with Andi, and he started to press Percy with more force.**

**Percy was moving a bit slower than when he started and then out of nowhere tried the disarming maneuver.**

"Did you do that?" Frank asked.

"Slow down and then try it? Yeah," said Percy.

**His blade hit the base of Luke's and he twisted, putting his whole weight into a downward thrust.**

**Clang.**

**Luke's sword rattled against the stones. The tip of Percy's blade was an inch from his undefended chest.**

**The other campers were silent, but Andi broke it by clapping loudly, "Go Percy, that was bloody brilliant!" she cheered,**

"See, that's what support looks like, people," said the son of Poseidon.

**but it was still quiet and she looked around and wondered as to why no one was cheering too. It was cool, right?**

"Extremely cool," said Percy. He sighed. "Shame I couldn't do it again right away."

**Percy lowered his sword. "Um, sorry." He said with a light blush at Andi's cheers.**

**For a moment, Luke was too stunned to speak.**

"Didn't expect to be shown up by a noob, did he?" Ares jeered.

"And what do you call your fight?" Hermes retorted. Ares' fiery eyes narrowed in anger, but Zeus clearing his throat cut off his retort. The God of War growled angrily and sat back with his hands clenching tightly into fists.

Hermes just smirked, glad he made the oaf that was his brother shut up.

**"Sorry?" His scarred face broke into a grin. "By the gods, Percy, why are you sorry? Show me that again!"**

**Percy didn't seem like he wanted to, but Luke insisted.**

"And I totally look like an idiot afterwards," said Percy sadly.

**This time, there was no contest. The moment their swords connected, Luke hit Percy's hilt and sent his weapon skidding across the floor.**

**After a long pause, somebody in the audience said, "Beginner's luck?"**

"Pretty much," said Percy.

"You sell yourself short," said Annabeth in an attempt to cheer up her boyfriend.

**Luke wiped the sweat off his brow. He appraised at Percy with an entirely new interest. "Maybe," he said. "But I wonder what Percy could do with a balanced sword..."**

"Yeah, you didn't have Riptide with you." Annabeth said consoling her boyfriend as she rubbed his arm.

**It was Friday afternoon and Andi had just finished doing the climbing wall.**

"Impressive," said Leo. He had done the wall a few times, not caring about the heat too badly.

**She got singed a bit, but the girl just imagined the lava as the Drakon she had faced when she climbed the statue of Slytherin to avoid being a snack. It was free time now as she sat at the base of her sister's tree, just reading her book, looking up some useful spells she could use at Capture the Flag.**

"Is that allowed?" Hazel asked.

"Certainly," said Annabeth. "It is an anything goes game."

"…Boy am I glad she's on our team," said Percy.

**Annabeth had told her about it two days ago and the two made an alliance between Athena and Zeus cabin in exchange for stories from Annabeth about Thalia.**

"I probably would've told her anyway," said Annabeth. "But even then, that's a pretty good deal."

**The blonde was surprised at such a simple request when she would have just done that anyway if asked, but Andi assured her that was all she wanted. And from the stories she got, well, if Andi had ever met Thalia, they'd either be the best of sisters or be arguing left and right at how similar they were according to the child of wisdom.**

"We wouldn't argue that much," said Thalia with a frown.

"Well..."

"If you want to stay smelling something other than charred, you won't finish that sentence." Thalia warned Motor Mouth Jackson before he could get started.

**Andi found that amusing and assured Annabeth that she would win every argument, getting the blonde to playfully push the shorter girl and roll her stormy grey eyes.**

Thalia frowned. "Says her."

Percy rolled his eyes. "Not even with us and she wants to start arguing with her."

"What was that, Jackson?"

"Nothing Thalia."

**"So, I'm thinking of going with the disarming charm, leg lock and full-body binging curse as my main staples spell wise, what do you think?" Andi asked, looking up into the branches as they swayed a bit in the wind.**

"…Is she talking to the tree?" Frank asked.

"Hey, I _was_ the tree," said Thalia with a bit of a frown.

"Oh. Sorry."

**Andi nodded, "Yeah, maybe just a bit more kick then basic take downs. How about the softening charm? Makes a sword and armor like Styrofoam!**

"There's a spell for that?" Percy asked with shock. That would've come in handy on so many occasions. And from the look on the other demigods' faces, they agreed with him.

**No one would see that coming, even hit oncoming arrows with it too." The branches rustled a bit, "Okay, not big enough, true, hm, oh!" Andi exclaimed with a smile.**

**"Here's one, Sagitta Magica, and since you don't know Latin like me, it means magic arrows.**

"Aw, just use regular ones," said Apollo with a frown. He then scratched his chin. "Or lightning infused ones...You could probably make a chain arrow or something like that."

Thalia gained a gleam in her eye at Apollo's musing. She just found something new to try.

**That is so my speed. It's got variants, but I think the lightning one looks the most promising as it has a temporary paralyzing effect while the wind one seems to be one to capture an opponent."**

"Oh I am so going to try remaking those," said Thalia with a grin.

**Andi read deeper into the spell with awe, "Wow, this has got a lot of alternatives functions. I think I just found one of my favorite spells."**

**She just kept chatting to the tree, she was sure her sister was lonely after all these years.**

"I was, but it was kind of like one moment to the next," said Thalia. "Couldn't really tell time."

**Andi knew that feeling too and it made her feel a bit more connected to her older sister when she talked to her tree. And to be honest, she felt safe around the tree. Andi had noticed of course that everything she was doing was looked upon and judged one could say by the other campers.**

**It angered her, to be judged by people who didn't even know her; it just honestly pissed her off. So what if she was a child of Zeus? She was also half mortal too dammit; she wasn't going to be the best at everything she touched, so why did they expect her to be some super child?**

Jason stopped reading for a second when he saw that his knuckles had whitened as he clutched the book. He understood exactly what Andi meant, being the only (living) demigod of Jupiter. Taking a deep breath he sighed, relaxing as Piper put a hand over his and gave him a reassuring smile. He smiled back before returning to the book.

**She shook her head and took a deep breath to calm herself since her electrokinesis was acting up again. After her breath, she looked up.**

**Hedwig was up on one the branches, sleeping, lazy bird.**

"Brilliant animal," said Athena once more with a smile.

**Funny thing was, when she introduced Annabeth to the owl, she landed on the blonde's head with the girl thinking the owl liked her. But Hedwig just pooped on her head, thus fleeing from the girl to the pine tree as her roost.**

"It did _what_?" Annabeth asked, mortified. The other demigods snickered while Athena blanched. She hadn't expected an owl of all things to do-do _that_ to one of her children!

**Annabeth swore revenge on the scared animal of her mother, or at least this one, ever since.**

"Darn right I would!" the blonde seethed.

**It didn't help that Hedwig just kept pooping on her either.**

**Still funny though.**

"Traitors," said Annabeth as she crossed her arms and pouted at the snickering of her friends. Percy's own chuckles were the ones that made her the most upset, but she couldn't exactly hold it against him.

**As Andi read, she took in the sights a bit and looked to the lake pier to see Percy and Grover. She waved her arm up high at them as Percy waved back while Grover gave a bit of a weaker one.**

"Wonder why he's so timid towards her?" Percy asked.

**They seemed to just be chatting, too.**

**That night after dinner, there was a lot more excitement than usual. It was time for Capture the Flag.**

"Hooray," said Percy dryly. He remembered that day and until he was claimed, it wasn't all that fun.

**When the plates were cleared away, the conch horn sounded and they all stood at their tables.**

**Campers yelled and cheered as Annabeth and two of her siblings ran into the pavilion carrying a silk banner. It was about ten feet long, glistening gray, with a painting of a barn owl above an olive tree.**

"I still say well done," said Athena to her daughter, who smiled proudly.

**From the opposite side of the pavilion, Clarisse and her siblings ran in with another banner, of identical size, but gaudy red, painted with a bloody spear and a boar's head.**

Ares gave a war cry of approval, much to the annoyance of the others in the room.

**Andi turned to Katie at table four. Over the past few days, the girls had become good friends.**

"Well gee, I can only wonder why?" said Hera, giving her husband a look that, while hardly noticeable, flinched at.

**With Andi helping at the store and hexing the Stoll brothers when they tried to steal stuff.**

"Tch, don't be hatin' cuz they're just playin'," said Hermes. He held his fist out and Apollo bumped it.

**Katie begged her to stay at the store during her shifts after that. Andi had promised to work on some anti-theft wards once she got good enough, and Katie seemed to take that with an almost sick satisfaction.**

"Good for her," said Demeter with a nod of approval. Hermes just sighed and shook his head.

"Oh come on, they're just having fun," said Hermes.

"Thieving from the one thing that helps keep the Camp afloat?"

Hermes opened and closed his mouth before sitting back with a pout.

**Andi had asked if the teams were always Ares and Athena, but Katie just said most of the time.**

"Because the fool cannot accept that strategy is necessary for victory," said Athena.

"Brawn beats brains most of the time," said Ares with a sneer.

**The teams were announced. Athena had made an alliance with Zeus, Apollo, and Hermes, the two biggest cabins and what some joked as their 'secret weapon'.**

"Ain't nobody stopping us now!" Apollo cheered while he and Hermes exchanged a high five.

**Apparently, privileges had been traded-shower times, chore schedules, and the best slots for activities-in order to win support.**

"Ah, under the table deals," said Hermes with a smile. "The best kind of business."

**Ares had allied themselves with everybody else: Dionysus, Demeter, Aphrodite, and Hephaestus. From what she'd seen, Dionysus's kids were actually good athletes, but there were only two of them.**

Dionysus sighed sadly as he mentally corrected it.

**Demeter's kids had the edge with nature skills and outdoor stuff but they weren't very aggressive, unless you got on their bad side.**

"Like you, oh I don't know, take away their cereal," said Hades, earning himself a nasty glare.

**From her Aphrodite relatives, she didn't have to worry too much. They mostly sat out every activity and checked their reflections in the lake, did their hair and gossiped.**

"Way to be supportive, Dite," said Ares with a frown.

"They have better things to do," said Aphrodite.

"Than training to stay alive outside of the camp?" Artemis asked.

Aphrodite sniffed. "Some sacrifices have to be made."

**Of course they tried to ensnare her for a makeover, but the legacy would just fly into the sky for safety of their 'evil' ways. Hephaestus's kids were rough looking, and there were only four of them, but they were big and burly from working in the metal shop all day.**

"Man, I feel like the exact opposite," said Leo with a sigh. He grinned elfishly. "I got the creative brains, though."

Hephaestus chuckled at the accurate statement.

**They might be a problem. That, of course, left Ares' cabin: a dozen of the biggest, ugliest, meanest kids she'd ever seen.**

"Ha, U-G-L-Y, you ain't got no alibi, you UGLY," said Apollo with a laugh as he childishly teased his brother.

"Watch it Sunspot or I'll put your light out."

"When you couldn't beat…how many demigods is it now?"

"Ares!" Zeus' stern voice kept the War God where he sat.

**Chiron hammered his hoof on the marble.**

**"Heroes!" he announced. "You know the rules. The creek is the boundary line. The entire forest is fair game. All magic items are allowed.**

"So wand, _owl_, and magic itself are fair game," said Annabeth. She had already come up with three ways to use the first two (with her knowledge of spells from the series) and was currently thinking about using the last.

**The banner must be prominently displayed, and have no more than two guards. Prisoners may be disarmed, but may not be bound or gagged. No killing or maiming is allowed.**

"Boo!" Ares jeered.

**I will serve as referee and battlefield medic. Arm yourselves!"**

**He spread his hands, and the tables were suddenly covered with equipment: helmets, bronze swords, spears, and ox hide shields coated in metal.**

**Andi scanned over spread to see what she wanted. She grabbed a rough leather tunic, since she didn't want to be bulked down by the heavier armor.**

"Smart, use that speed to your advantage," said Hermes with a grin.

**Next some greaves and armbands made out of bronze. She grabbed a quiver of blunt arrows and threw it over her shoulder along with a bow. She snagged a short sword and tied the sheath around her waist.**

**She had her wand and invisibility cloak with her,**

"Of course, how could I forget the cloak?" Annabeth asked.

"Because you have-er, had your hat?" Percy answered.

**but out of Chiron's suggestion, she left the ring in her cabin so she didn't kill someone. She took a blue headband and tied it around her forehead, not wanting a clunky helmet in the way of her eyesight.**

"Yeah, those things were pretty obscuring," said Apollo.

"They did their job, though," said Athena.

**Percy had a shield was the size of a large sign, with a big caduceus in the middle, and looked like he could barely lift it.**

"Work those arms, Percy, you can do it!" said Leo, using a false German accent.

**He had a helmet, like all the helmets on Athena's side, which had a blue horsehair plume on top. Ares and their allies had red plumes.**

**Annabeth yelled, "Blue team, forward!"**

"Hey wait, where's Caboose?" Apollo asked. "You can't go into battle without Caboose."

Leo stood up and pointed a finger in the air. "I am Caboose! The Vehicle Destroyer!" He announced before sitting back down as he burst into laughter along with Apollo.

**Blue team cheered and shook their swords and followed her down the path to the south woods. The red team yelled taunts at them as they headed off toward the north.**

**Andi rushed up to Annabeth at around the same time as Percy, who looked like he was almost tripping with his gear, "Hey." Percy said to the blonde.**

**She kept marching, but turned to the other girl, "Andi, you're with Apollo cabin, some magic could help out." Annabeth just said, ignoring a frowning Percy.**

"That really hurt my feelings you know," said Percy with a frown. Annabeth gave him a small smile.

"I was thinking," she said apologetically. "Sorry."

**"Gotcha." Andi nodded as she rushed forward to Lee, who was leading the archer team and was talking quickly with Luke.**

**"Hey guys." Andi said to them.**

**"Where's your helm, squirt?" Luke asked as he smirked at the twitch in Andi's eye. It was Luke's nickname for her and the blue eyed girl hated it!**

"Ouch," said Percy. Thalia and Jason nodded in understanding. Being short was never fun.

**And he knew it, too.**

**The jerk.**

"Ah, he's just having fun," said Apollo in defense of his soon-to-be evil nephew.

**"Don't need it." She said plainly.**

**"Probably got some hocus pocus thing going on." Lee joked with a grin.**

"That's most likely the case," said Athena with a nod. She turned to her archery brother. "I'm surprised your son made note of it first."

"Harsh, Athena. Harsh."

**"It's Mystiokinesis; don't call it something so lame feather head." Andi frowned at the older archer.**

"Nice comeback," said Thalia with a smirk.

"She is your sister, Porcupine head."

"Oh really, fish face? You want to start something?"

"No, just making a point."

"A good point." Nico chimed in.

"Shut it, Death Breath."

**The councilor of Apollo cabin held his chest and had a mock pained look, "Ouch, last name jokes? How cruel Evans."**

**Andi rolled her eyes as the older boys laughed.**

**But Lee was right; Andi did have a magical protection spell called Cantus Bellax (Song of Battle).**

"Ooh, I wonder what that does," said Hazel with intrigue written all over her face as she leaned forward.

**It was a form of physical reinforcement used by a magic user in preparation for close combat. Aside from providing a long-lasting anti-physical shield (She could still be hurt with enough force though), the spell also exponentially increased muscle tension, allowing greater power, speed and endurance; it also increased the flexibility of muscles and tendons to prevent the user damaging themselves from overexertion. In addition, the user's reflexes were enhanced by a moderate increase in the stimulation of the nervous system.**

**It was a spell that Alabaster told her was the staple in a child of Hecate's arsenal that very few knew about it. Which was perfectly fine to them since it gave them an advantage in a fight.**

"That actually explains a lot," said Percy, thinking back to the war and how some of the other teens had come to victory over a swarm of the demigods.

**Luke said that they were going to take a small squad to move fast. The group consisted of Luke, 2 Hermes kids, Lee and about 3 Apollo kids along Andi herself or as Lee teased, their 'secret weapon'.**

**The conch horn blew. Whoops were shouted as blue team raced into the woods.**

**They met three kids of Ares first. Luke acted fastest; knocking the kid out like it was second nature.**

"He was a promising fighter, I'll give you that," said Ares gruffly with a scowl. Hermes smiled at the praise to his son, if only things had been different.

**The second one was down from a horde of blunt arrows from the Apollo team.**

"Easy shots!" said Apollo with a grin as he mimed using a bow.

**The third one was Andi's, as she used a quick wand less **_**Expelliarmus **_**to knock his sword out of his hand, and tagged him in the chest with a static hand. The metal armor conducted the shock well and sent the guy twitching on the ground.**

"…Dibs on not fighting her," said Percy.

**The quickly moved on as arrows came flying, and they ducked behind some trees. They kept getting pelted.**

**Andi rolled in front of the tree she was behind and held up her hand to the next volley, "**_**Spongify!**_**" the arrows turned into Styrofoam.**

"Ouch, that would suck," said Apollo as the true effect of the spell came to mind. He turned to Artemis. "Let's hope none of the future monsters decide to use that against us."

**That surprised the mix of the Demeter and Dionysus cabins as Lee opened fire along with his siblings and Andi, knocking them out of the fight.**

"Way to go kids!" cheered Apollo.

**"Nice save squirt, come on." Luke ordered as they continued through the woods as yells and clangs of metal could be heard all around.**

**As they moved further into enemy territory, another group started to chase them as they headed to the flag. Andi turned to Luke and spoke, "I got an idea, meet you at the flag." She said, separating from the group before Luke could even rebuttal.**

**As she thought, at least a little more than half of the group chased after her, most likely seeing her as a 'bigger' target so to say. She fired some arrows at random to mess with the pursuers and ducked behind a tree as she whipped her cloak out and covered herself, invisible to oncoming group.**

"Brilliant!" Annabeth said.

"Indeed," said Athena with a nod of agreement. She nodded in her brother's direction. "The oaf's equally smart children wouldn't catch her if they couldn't see her."

Ares bristled at the notion.

**"Where'd she go?"**

"See?"

"Oh, shut up," said Ares with a growl.

**one asked as he got some shrugs and the fanned out to find her. They scattered behind her and Andi dashed back to the where the flag should be while taking off her cloak after getting some distance, wrapping it around her waist again.**

"Wouldn't that make her look like she was a floating torso?" Leo asked.

"No, it's only invisible on one side," said Annabeth.

**She made it to the flag, and saw two kids guarding it. And one was Katie.**

"Oh dear," said Demeter.

"The true challenge of a Hero," said Hestia with a sigh.

**Andi grimaced, she didn't like fighting friends, but her competiveness was calling for a win seeing that Luke and Lee's group wasn't there yet.**

**She crept as silent as she could and took her bow out and aimed at the boy talking to Katie, nailing him in his helmet covered head, knocking him out in a thud.**

**Katie whirled around, sword in hand as Andi dropped her bow and quiver, while pulling out her sword. She didn't want to be weighted down, "Hey Katie." Andi waved weakly, geez this was awkward.**

"No really?" Thalia asked. The awkwardness rolled off the book in waves.

"Oh just knock her out and be done with it," said Ares with a bored look on his face. This wasn't as exciting as he wanted it to be.

**"Hi Andi." Katie said with a smile of her own as she held her sword and round shield like Andi had learned in practice, "Going after the flag?" she asked, just shooting the breeze.**

**"…Man this is awkward." Mumbled Andi, a frown on her face.**

"Again, pointing out the obvious," said Thalia. "Almost as bad as Percy."

"Shut up."

**Katie just shook her head, "Andi, have some fun. It's not we're trying to kill each other. It's just a game." She assured the new girl.**

"Lame!" said Ares with a yawn.

"It was because of your children we had it turned into a game," said Athena, reminding her brother of the years in the past.

"Oh yeah," said Ares. He grinned. "Man, those were some good times."

**Well that made Andi feel a bit better at having to fight her new friend. Andi held her sword tightly; her free hand had static pulsing around it. It was a beat of a second later that Andi moved. With her power up, her already fast speed was leaving a trail of dust behind her, catching Katie by surprise, but she recovered quick enough to block the first strike from Andi.**

"Well done!" said Demeter with a serene smile.

**Though the hairs on the back of her neck stood up as her shield arm felt numb. Andi hand held her sword against the shield, but was putting her pulsing hand on the shield, shocking the daughter of agriculture.**

**Katie yelped and jumped back a bit, shaking her arm. She gave a baleful glare to Andi, who tried her best to look innocent.**

"Not all that well then," said Percy, giving a look to Thalia who ignored him.

**It didn't sit well on her at all Katie thought.**

"Called it!"

**An **_**Expelliarmus **_**shot out of Andi's hand, knocking the shield from Katie's arm. The resident of cabin four charged at the child of Zeus, giving a few slashes that Andi blocked, but then felt her leg snagged.**

"Well done, Katie!" Demeter cheered for her daughter. Zeus frowned slightly, but let it pass. He had a feeling his daughter would still emerge victorious.

**Andi looked down to see her leg held in place by vines as Katie smacked the butt of her sword to Andi's 'unprotected' head in hopes of knocking her out.**

"Oh that's a shame," said Apollo with a shake of his head.

**Andi's head moved from the attack, but she was still standing, much to Katie's confusion because she knew she put some elbow grease behind that one.**

"That is why I hate magic," said Thalia with a scowl.

**Andi grinned at her friend. She quickly swung her blade at Katie's, and with enough force, knocked it out of her hand, sending it sailing a bit away. That caught the child of nature by surprise as the lightning user pointed her hand at Katie, "**_**Locomotor Mortis.**_**" She chanted, and Katie's legs locked up as if they were bound by steel, falling over.**

**"Hey!" the nature girl cried out from the ground.**

"Is for horses," said Percy, getting a chuckle from his father. He did love that joke.

**Andi cut some of the vines and pulled her leg out of the snare and looked at Katie, "Sorry Katie." The lightning girl apologized as Katie crossed her arms and huffed, but had a small smile on her face.**

"A good sport," said Demeter with a smile. She turned to her brother and added, "unlike some people..."

"Oh let it go already," said Hades with a roll of his eyes.

**"Guess you win this time Andi." She conceded as Andi gave another quick apology and headed for the flag. Luke busted through the woods and saw Andi there.**

**Blue eyes met and a silent challenge was made as they stared at one another.**

"Ladies and gentlemen, one of the first Greek standoffs," said Nico.

"Dude, call it what it is," said Leo with a bit of annoyance in his tone.

**Both Andi and Luke rushed for the flag. With Luke's longer legs and more years of training competing against Andi's naturally speed and power up.**

**It was a good thing she had a closer start.**

**Andi snagged the flag a millisecond before Luke and held the long ugly red cloth with a grin.**

**Luke gave her a playful glare and she felt the need to defend herself, "Well if you lot didn't take so long, maybe you would have taken down the guards."**

**"Still here you know." Katie spoke, glaring at Andi.**

"That has to suck," said Hermes. "Being ignored like that."

"Yes, yes it does," said Percy, giving his girlfriend a playful glare.

"I said I was sorry," said Annabeth.

**"Sorry."**

**Luke rolled his eyes and snorted, "Fine squirt, you earned it." He answered, "Now, let's go." He said as the group started to run. Leaving a pouting Katie.**

**"She could have at least undone the spell." The daughter of nature huffed with crossed arms.**

"And let you fight back for it?" Ares asked.

"Katie knows when she is beaten, unlike some people," said Demeter in defense of her daughter and insulting her nephew.

**As they ran, a group of Hephaestus kids chased after them as Andi held the flag.**

"So all four of them?" Leo asked with an arched brow.

**Luke grinned and swiped it with his natural born sticky fingers, getting a surprised look from the new girl.**

**"Hey!" Andi cried out as the older boy laughed.**

**"It's capture the flag Andi, you'll get it one day!" he said, speeding up.**

**Andi growled like a tiny tiger as static arced around her.**

Apollo burst into laughter along with Hermes and a few of the other demigods as Jason finished the sentence. The God of Arts wiped a tear from his eye and through his snickers asked, "So who else imagined a little tiger kitten being picked up by the scruff?"

**The wind picked up as she shot off the ground and flew over Luke, snagging the flag back.**

**"Hey!" Luke cried out this time.**

**"It's capture the flag Luke, you'll get it one day!" Andi shouted back tauntingly as she flew over the creek as the Apollo kids were fighting off the residents of Cabin Nine.**

"...Again, didn't she say there were only four?" Leo asked. His eyes widened hopefully. "Have they developed a way to teleport?"

"Not yet," said Hephaestus with a chuckle as he saw the gleam appear in Leo's eye.

**"A trick!" Andi heard and saw Clarisse on the ground holding a broken spear with Percy nearby, and shouted again, "It was a trick!"**

"It wasn't a trick, it was just extremely lucky," said Percy.

**Andi landed in friendly territory. The blue team exploded into cheers. The red banner shimmered and turned to gold.**

"Nicely done," said Thalia with a smirk.

"You could've done that, you know," said Percy with a smirk of his own.

"Shut up!"

**The boar and spear were replaced with a huge lightning bolt, the symbol of Cabin One. Everybody on the blue team picked up Andi as she squeaked (not that she would ever admit it) in surprise.**

**"Put me down!" Andi shouted at them and started carrying her around on their shoulders, ignoring the small girl.**

"Well it's hard not to pick someone that small up," said Ares with a smirk. "It's empowering."

**Chiron cantered out from the woods and blew the conch horn.**

**The game was over. They'd won.**

**Andi's head swiveled around the cheers, seeing Annabeth chatting with Percy, though the boy looked mad about something.**

"How many times do I have to apologize?" Annabeth asked.

Percy chuckled as he gave her a one-armed hug. "It's fine, Wise Girl."

**Andi floated up and landed near the group, holding up her hands and the flag, "Look, guys, thanks for the attention, but-" she tried to explain. As while she liked attention at times, this was a bit much, it was just a game, right?**

**She was about finished before a howl ripped through the forest, interrupted her.**

"Oh man, really?" Percy asked in annoyance.

"Still a bit irked one slipped through unannounced," said Poseidon with a pointed look to Hermes.

**The campers' cheering died instantly. Chiron shouted something in Ancient Greek, which Andi understood perfectly as, "Stand ready! My bow!"**

**Annabeth drew her sword as Percy looked confused while looking up.**

**There on the rocks just above them was a black hound the size of a rhino, with lava-red eyes and fangs like daggers.**

**It was looking straight at Percy.**

"Oh that so figures," said Percy with a moan. "What about the daughter of Zeus?!"

"Really Percy?" Thalia asked with a mild glare.

"That's actually a good question," said Hades with a smirk to his brothers. "It's only fair after all."

**Nobody moved except Annabeth, who yelled, "Percy, run!"**

**The blonde had tried to step in front of Percy, but the hound was too fast. It leaped over her-an enormous shadow with teeth-and just as it hit the green-eyed boy.**

Percy winced at the memory and rubbed at where he was hit.

**It shredded through Percy, but swiveled around, setting its sights on Andi, howling and with great speed, looking to do the same it had to the raven-haired boy.**

"So it _will_ go after her," said Percy.

**Andi was stock still, trying to mumble the incantation she had been reading about earlier, but it all came to a blank in her head. She shot her hands forward, dropping the flag, eyes closed. A wall of wind ripped before her, making the large hound roll over her, but with its mass against the invisible wall, Andi fell to her back in a thud and a second later felt saliva drip on her as the large dog over her, jaws open wide, trying for a bite.**

"Nice use of wind," said Zeus in approval, his Roman son nodding in agreement.

**But only for a series of thwacking sounds, like forty pieces of silenced gun fire whistling through the air. From the hound's neck sprouted a cluster of arrows.**

"Missed that headshot achievement by that much," said Apollo as he held two fingers apart.

**The monster fell over Andi and exploded into dust, coating the young girl in gold as she shook somewhat from her near death as a chew toy.**

**Andi finally moved as she touched her body, to check if everything was there. Will ran up to her while Chiron moved to Percy.**

"Aww," said Aphrodite with a smile.

"Go Will," said Apollo in approval.

_**Oh gods!**_** Andi cried out in her mind as the Apollo boy helped her up.**

**"You okay?" he asked her in concern, as she stumbled to her feet.**

"Calling it here and now, friendship to romance scenario!" Apollo announced.

"I'll take that bet," said Hermes with a grin. "Friend zoned by her third year."

**"Ten fingers, ten toes, so yeah." She nodded and went to check on her kinda friend, moving next to Chiron, who had his bow in hand, his face grim.**

**"Di immortales!" Annabeth said. "That's was a hellhound from the Fields of Punishment. They don't ... they're not supposed to ..."**

**"Someone summoned it," Chiron said. "Someone inside the camp."**

**Luke came over, worry on his face.**

"Still an amazing actor," said Apollo. "I just never saw it coming."

"Stop rubbing it in our faces," said Artemis with a frown. Stupid premonition-getting brother.

**Clarisse yelled, "It's all Percy's fault! Percy summoned it!"**

"Oh seriously? Why the Hell would he do that?" Leo asked, getting a glare from Hestia for his language.

"It's all a part of his master plan to destroy the camp!" Nico said, slamming his fist into an open palm.

**"Be quiet, child," Chiron told her, obviously not believing her.**

**"You're wounded," Annabeth told Percy. "Quick, Percy, get in the water."**

**"I'm okay." Percy croaked out, clearly not alright.**

**"No, you're not," Annabeth said. "Chiron, watch this."**

"Behold, the blessed waters of Camp half-blood, which heal and cure the one child of the sea god," said Leo. Poseidon chuckled at that while the child in question rolled his eyes.

**She urged the trainer.**

**Percy was barely standing as he just did as told. He stepped back into the creek, the whole camp gathering around him. Instantly, the cuts on his chest were closing up. Some of the campers gasped. Andi blinked in surprise, only ever seeing such regeneration powers from the tear of a Phoenix. But Will nudged her; she looked at him as he pointed above Percy's head, "Look." The boy said to sky child.**

"And first to notice goes to my bright boy," said Apollo with a grin.

**She did so and her eyes widened at the sight of the symbol over the Jackson boy.**

**Oh geez…not good, as if her being alive wasn't enough of a bad sign.**

"Well at least she knows why that's bad," said Hades with a look at his brother. Poseidon just rolled his eyes.

**"Look, I-I don't know why," Percy said, trying to apologize. "I'm sorry..."**

"Question," said Apollo. "Why did you apologize for healing?"

Percy opened and closed his mouth, unable to answer that question.

**But they weren't watching his wounds heal. They were staring at something above his head.**

**"Percy," Annabeth said, pointing. "Um ..."**

"How did you miss the bright glowing light?" Leo asked.

"Um...Wasn't exactly glowing that brightly," said Percy.

"He just wasn't paying attention," said Annabeth with a light giggle.

**By the time he looked up, the sign was already fading, but he could still make out the hologram of green light, spinning and gleaming. A three-tipped spear: a trident.**

**"Your father," Annabeth murmured while looking back and forth between him and Andi. "This is really not good."**

"Very true at the time," said Athena with a smirk.

"I beg to differ," said Poseidon with a huff.

**"It is determined," Chiron announced.**

**All around him, campers started kneeling, even the Ares cabin, though they didn't look happy about it. Andi knelt as well, just looking so surprised.**

**"My father?" Percy asked, completely bewildered.**

"Do you need it to be repeated?" Frank asked.

"Shut up, Frank," said Percy with a pout.

**"Poseidon," said Chiron. "Earthshaker, Stormbringer, Father of Horses. Hail, Perseus Jackson, Son of the Sea God."**

**Andi had one thought going through her head.**

_**I have a cousin?!**_

_"Yes, yes you do," said Apollo. "Your aunt refers to him as Duddles."_

_He was smacked for the inappropriate joke._


	5. Chapter 5

**Reading The Ever Twisting Wind: The Lightning Thief**

**Ch 5**

* * *

"Anyone want to read next?" Jason asked.

"I'll do it," said Thalia as she took the book. "If only to get it out of the way."

**The next morning, Chiron moved Percy to Cabin Three.**

**The boy didn't have to share with anybody. He had plenty of room for all his stuff: the Minotaur's horn, one set of spare clothes, and a toiletry bag. He got to sit at his own dinner table, pick all his own activities, call "lights out" whenever he felt like it, and not listen to anybody else.**

**And Percy Jackson was absolutely miserable.**

"Poor Prissy," said Ares mockingly, getting a glare from the boy and his father that he readily ignored.

**Just when he had started to feel accepted, to feel he had a home in Cabin Eleven and he might be a normal kid-or as normal as you can be when you're a half-blood-he'd been separated out as if he had some rare disease.**

**Nobody mentioned the hellhound, but he got the feeling they were all talking about it behind his back.**

"They were, but mostly because they were afraid of how it got in," said Annabeth. "No one aside from Cabin Five believed you did it."

**The attack had scared everybody. It sent two messages: one, that he was the son of the Sea God; and two, monsters would stop at nothing to kill him, just like with Andi. They could even invade a camp that had always been considered safe.**

"Wrong," said most of the gods. Hermes sighed sadly.

**For the first few days with Andi, nothing had happened, so everyone thought it was okay, but with that Hellhound. The friends that his cousin, yes, he had a cousin now made...well, most had scattered from her.**

"Shows who the true friends are," said Hermes.

**At least unlike him she had a few people like Katie from Demeter,**

Demeter smiled proudly at her daughter.

**Will from Apollo along with some of his siblings,**

"Damn right!" said Apollo with his arms crossed and a nod of his head.

**Annabeth,**

"I'm not petty," said Annabeth with a firm nod. Percy and the other demigods smiled at that.

**and that son of Hecate, Alabaster.**

"That would make sense," said Artemis, "she's a new witch and a member of her already small amount of children."

"Doesn't explain why my children would treat her like an outcast," said Aphrodite with a frown. Everyone looked at her with disbelief written all over their faces. She pouted and crossed her arms. "Oh who asked you anyway?"

**The other campers steered clear of him as much as possible.**

**Cabin Eleven was too nervous to have sword class with him after what he'd done to the Ares kids in the woods, so his lessons with Luke became one-on-one with Andi joining in.**

Hermes sighed sadly at that. Unfortunately, some of those kids weren't his and wouldn't listen to him as well, but his own children should know better than that.

**He pushed them harder than ever, and he wasn't afraid to bruise them up in the process.**

**"You're going to need all the training you can get," he promised, as all three were working with swords and flaming torches. "Now let's try that viper-beheading strike again. Fifty more repetitions."**

"My wrist hurts thinking about it," said Percy.

**Annabeth still taught him Greek in the mornings, but she seemed distracted. Every time the boy said something, she scowled at him,**

"You didn't like me because of that stupid thing between our parents," said Percy in mock accusation, getting his girlfriend to flush and shove him jokingly.

Poseidon and Athena bristled at the statement about their arguments and glared at each other.

**as if he'd just poked her between the eyes. He was a little put out by the fact that the blonde was more accepting to Andi, but shrugged it off as maybe a girl bonding thing since they hung out a lot. After lessons, she would walk away muttering to herself: "Quest ... Poseidon? ... Dirty rotten ... But Zeus! … Got to make a plan ..."**

"Always. A plan is exactly what you need," said Athena with an approving nod.

**Even Clarisse kept her distance; though her venomous looks made it clear she wanted to kill him for breaking her magic spear. The boy wished she would just yell or punch him or something! He'd rather get into fights every day than be ignored.**

"Attention seeker alert," said Apollo with a chuckle.

"Says the ultimate attention whore," said Hermes.

"Touché."

**Well, not fully ignored. Andi had been strange. Sure, they had hung out before a few times with training and all. But since she was the grand child of Zeus and he was the supposed unclaimed 'loser' kid, hanging with Miss claimed 'popular' would go against the status quo if the camp was anything like a school.**

"Good for her!"

**But the fact that she was his cousin, she tried to get to know him saying she always wanted a cousin. He remembered that she said she had one, but she scowled at that, radiating sparks.**

**"That **_**thing**_** isn't my cousin Percy." She snarled, "It could drop dead and I wouldn't bat an eyelash.**

"She obviously hasn't read the whole series," said Apollo with a shake of his head.

"Neither have I, so I agree with her." Artemis said with a frown.

"On principal, one shouldn't ignore family," said Hestia with a frown to her niece for her comment.

**You're my first real cousin." She shrugged, "I just want to get to know the family I never really had before."**

"That makes up for a bit, I suppose," said Hestia, her lips still pursed together.

**She made it sound like her life with her relatives was so terrible. Sure, he had smelly Gabe, but what it sounded like from his pixie-like cousin, well, he didn't really know what to think about his crummy home life anymore.**

"I did see the movies," said Percy with a sigh.

"You read the books though, right?" Annabeth asked, her eyes gazing into her boyfriend's.

"Um..."

"...Really, Percy?"

"Dyslexic?"

**His mom being the only thing that made it good…or did. He sighed and shook his head, **_**Try not to think about it now. **_**He told himself.**

**There was a knock on his cabin door and he walked up to open it, seeing Andi burning what looked like a newspaper, a scowl on her face as her hand pulsed with static.**

**He smiled weakly, trying to lighten the mood that his cousin, man it was weird to getting use to that, was in, "So, early morning arson?"**

"Always a fun past-time," said Ares sincerely.

**Andi smirked at him as the burning flakes of the paper fell on the ground into ash. She blew it away with her wind powers, "No, just some ass was planning on leaving that for you. He's in the infirmary right now for his genius." She grinned impishly.**

"Aww," said Ares, having a feeling the gift was from his kids.

**Percy had honestly never felt so grateful to have someone at his back in this huge mess, "Thanks." He meant it.**

Percy sighed a bit in jealousy, his first few days after claiming would've been easier with a friend or cousin like that.

**"No prob Percy. It's just kind of us against the world now." said Andi with a weak smile of her own.**

**Yep, that was true. Both of them weren't even supposed to be alive.**

"Thank you," said Hades. He looked to his brothers and smirked at them. "Even she acknowledges it."

"Shut up Hades," the two chorused through their grumbles.

**Andi had told him that they were on the chopping block, her longer than him, and now they were just waiting for the axe to swing for their necks.**

**They had their own little talks about it during free time. Andi stating that she had a few escape ideas that made Percy think she was crazy. But the girl just glared at him, saying she was not going to let some immortal who couldn't keep it in their pants say she was suppose to die or live,**

"Well she has you pegged," said Hades with a smirk.

"I said shut _up,_ Hades."

**she'd rather fight to her last breath then be put down like some dog.**

Thalia frowned as she read that, hoping it never came to pass. Being a tree wasn't fun.

**He agreed with her on that one, but they only had a week or two worth of training and monsters would swarm them like wild cats to a wounded deer he pointed out if they left.**

**She then had told him something with such steel in her tone that is shocked him, "My mum gave her life for me so I could live Percy, didn't yours? Are you going to let them kill you and waste what your mum did? I know I will **_**never**_** put my mum's sacrifice in vain. Not **_**ever**_**."**

Percy nodded in agreement, recalling when he left his mother behind at his uncle's hands. He'd never let her

**Her eyes looked really sad, but still looked so strong, much stronger than his own and some of the other kids he'd seen in camp. So, they just sat around and talked about their moms. Percy would talk about blue food and blue cookies as Andi would tell him about lullabies that she could remember as best she could.**

"Ah, bonding time," said Leo. He frowned and looked at Jason. "How come we never had that?"

Jason arched a brow and quirked a smile at the joke.

**They just talk about what they lost because of the oath that screwed them over, it felt nice to let it out if he was honest.**

Poseidon looked a bit guilty at the mention of that, and if one looked closely they could see the same guilt in Zeus' eyes.

**"So, wanna go train our powers again?" she asked with a playful smirk, getting him to scowl a bit at her. By practice, she meant her using him as a target while he tried to use water to protect himself from her rather scary electrical aim.**

"Now there's an idea," said Thalia as she looked up from the book with a smile at Percy.

"No."

"Aw, c'mon. It's a bonding experience."

"I'll pass, thanks."

**Their little training powwows started when she held him up in the air with wind, tossing him into the lake since in her words, he was being broody and needed a wakeup call.**

"Nice," said Annabeth with a smile to her pouting boyfriend. "A shove in the water is always what you need."

"Only if you jump in with me," said Percy with a grin.

"Boo! That was corny!" Leo jeered before he was elbowed in the side.

**She said they needed to train, they had powers that others did not, thus need to train in them so to survive and not hurt others they didn't wish to harm. His mind went back to her lightshow from their first day and agreed instantly. If he could do that with some tsunami just by being angry, well, who knew who could get hurt.**

"There's an idea," said Percy with a stroke of his chin. "Maybe if I practice on my own at camp…"

"You need but to ask, Percy," said Poseidon with a small smile.

**"Sure." He shrugged as they starting walking, getting eyes to look at them as all was quiet. It pissed him off a bit, but kept his cool as Andi just smirked or snickered at them, showing she was amused by the other campers. It was her way of messing with them back he figured.**

**They made it to the lake, Percy getting into the water as Andi took the land and/or air. It was just their basic set up. Andi advised him to talk to the naiads in the lake, since he was a child of the Sea God, they would maybe listen if he asked nicely and help him with his water powers.**

"Don't do that," said Annabeth sternly.

"Why not?" Percy asked curiously. "They're technically my sisters, right?"

Poseidon looked sheepish at that. "Well…not all of them are from me, Percy."

"But who else…Oh…Oh!" Percy remembered his other brother, Triton.

**Percy shook his head in amusement at how right she was. The naiads happily helped him some joking called him Milord, which caused Andi to snicker, calling him that for the rest of the day with a mock bow, much to his chagrin. He had countered by calling her princess, which she zapped him hard for that one, but it was totally worth getting under her skin.**

Percy snickered at that before looking at Thalia. "Looks like you're not the only Punk Princess anymore."

"Call me it again and I'll have you roasted before this is over," said Thalia as she resumed reading with a glare at the words.

**He was surprised that the naiads got along with Andi, seeing as she was a child of the Sky God, but one of the water nymph's told him that just as Artemis, the Goddess of Maidens, they too were protectors of girls and maidens.**

"Yes they do a good job at times," said Artemis with a small smile.

"And they're not to bad to look at either," said Apollo with a grin. He was glared at for that comment.

**Thus they got along swimmingly, pun intended.**

Poseidon sighed at the poor joke.

**It also helped that Andi was just plain polite in general to the water spirits.**

**So after practicing making waves and colliding them with blasts of wind or bolts of static, they continued to mess around with new ideas on how to do things with their powers, just to pass time while practicing.**

"That's something else to look into," said Percy with a hum. "Maybe I could fill my own glass of water."

"I'd pay to see that," said Frank.

**Some sword training with Luke later on and it was just another routine day. Night rolled in, and it was lights out by 11.**

**"Lights out," Percy told himself with slight sadness in his tone.**

Poseidon sighed sadly at his son's loneliness.

**Andi was going through the same process, snuggling into her sleeping bag as her eyes closed and proceeded to have her worst dream ever since coming to camp.**

"Oh joy, this one," said Percy dryly.

**She was on a beach, running along the grainy footing and turned to see Percy. Her eyes widened as they both turned to see a city. And it was not New York City she believed. The buildings were spread far apart, palm trees and low hills in the distance.**

**About a hundred yards down the water, two men were fighting. They looked like some kind of wrestlers that the things would watch. Muscular, with beards and long hair as they stood tall, far taller than humans.**

"Always with the taller than humans thing," said Percy, turning to look at his father. "Why?"

"Aside from the fact because we can?" Poseidon returned with a raised brow. He smiled at his son. "It's fun."

The other Olympians nodded in agreement at this.

**Both wore flowing Greek tunics, one trimmed in blue, the other in green. They grappled with each other, wrestled, kicked and head-butted, and every time they connected, lightning flashed, the sky grew darker, and the wind rose.**

**She looked up at the air conditions with a face of grim, she turned to Percy, to say something, anything, but the boy had rushed ahead of her, trying to stop them.**

"Brave, but foolish," said Poseidon. He gave Percy a stern look. "We can settle our own differences." He paused and then added. "Most of the time."

"Sure you can," said Percy, his voice full of disbelief. His father gave him a pout for the tone.

**Andi just stood there, she knew this was a dream, but it was symbolizing something as well. Just as the eagle and horse fought, these two men were fighting as well. This was Zeus, her sire and Poseidon, Percy's sire.**

**The wind picked up, and it looked like Percy was running in place on the deep sand. Andi on the other hand just watched, seeing it pointless, even with the end of the world setting of this dream, to stop the duo of bullheaded immortals.**

"We are not bullheaded!" Zeus said vehemently.

"We totally are," said Apollo with a smirk, resting his hands behind his head. "I personally don't care."

"I'm too busy to be stubborn," said Hermes.

"I get stronger from it," said Ares.

"I get inspired by it," said Hephaestus.

"I don't rely on it unless absolutely necessary," said Hades.

"It's not fun, but occasionally I make use of it," said Dionysus.

"The sea bends for no one by myself," said Poseidon with a smirk.

Zeus scowled at being outmatched by both his brothers and sons.

**Over the roar of the storm, she could hear the blue-robed, her **_**father**_**, shouting, **_**Give it back! Give it back!**_** Like her whiney fat pig of a relative wanting his toy…seems Zeus was a bit of a child.**

Zeus huffed as his brothers laughed at the girl's accurate description of her sire.

**She hoped it wasn't hereditary.**

"It totally is," said Percy.

"Like you're not a child at times," said Thalia in return.

**The waves got bigger, crashing into the beach, spraying her and Percy with salt water.**

**The son of the sea yelled, **_**Stop it! Stop fighting!**_

_"Like that will work with them." Hades scoffed at his nephew's words._

**The ground shook. Laughter came from somewhere under the earth, and a voice so deep and evil it turned her blood to ice as her heart lurched to her throat.**

**_Come down, little heroes,_****the voice crooned.****_Come down!_**

"Hm, well I wonder who that could be?" Leo asked sarcastically, having heard the story of the Olympian's greatest enemy returning.

"Trust me, if you were brand new to this you wouldn't know either," said Percy.

**The sand split beneath us, opening up a crevice straight down to the center of the earth. Their feet slipped, and darkness swallowed them.**

"Admittedly I can see how you thought that was me at first," said Hades with a sigh. Always being made out to be the bad guy.

**She woke up, jumping to her feet, wand in hand as she looked around, her breathing erect as a bead of sweat dripped from her brow.**

"Got to love those hero reflexes," said Percy sarcastically, recalling waking up in his sweat.

_**The hell was that, that voice?**_** She wondered in her mind. Her gazed turned to the window, seeing the dark clouds outside making it seem like night as her body told her no, it was day ya twit. Thunder rolled across the hills as the storm she felt in her bones was coming.**

"Oh she can tell that you're mad," said Poseidon.

"Please." Hades snorted. "Anyone with a brain cell can tell that he's mad."

**She heard a knock on the bronze door of her oversized cabin. She walked up to the door, wand still in hand as she opened it to see Grover and Percy, "What?" she asked, feeling a bit grumpy right now.**

**"Mr. D wants to se-" Grover started but made this strangling nose as Percy looked red in the face as he pivoted on the balls of his feet to look away.**

**"Andi, put something on!" Grover cried out while she just gave him a dull blink, and looked down. She was just wearing a sports bra and her knickers;**

"Percy!"

"That wasn't me!" the boy immediately said to his shocked and angry girlfriend. "Well it was, but it wasn't, you know what I mean!"

**she looked back up to see a turned around Grover, "What? It's just like if I was wearing a bathing suit, stop being a bunch of babies." She yawned out, rubbing her eye with her free hand.**

**Let it not be said that Andi Azalea Evans was the most modest girl around.**

"Ooh, risqué," said Aphrodite with a smile.

"I wonder where she got that from," said Artemis with a roll of her eyes.

"You're just jealous."

**"Andi!"**

**"Fine." The girl groaned as she closed the cracked open door and got some clothes on, a minute later she was at the door, with it wide open, "Happy?" she said in a drawl tone. Geez, she was really grumpy right now.**

**"Yes, now Mr. D wants to see you both."**

**"Why?"**

"Because I do and I am Camp Counselor," said Dionysus with a sneer. "Kids these days, no respect."

**Andi asked with narrowed eyes, in her hand was her dagger in ring form, just fiddling with it.**

"I sense her annoyance rising," said Apollo with a hand to his head.

**"Let's just go…" Grover said, pushing the two a bit.**

**Nervously, Percy exchanged a grimace to Andi, who nodded back to him.**

"Well at least we agree on that," said Percy with a groan.

**For days, they'd been half expecting a summons to the Big House. Just for being alive when they weren't suppose to be. The other gods had probably been debating the best way to punish them for existing, and now Mr. D was ready to deliver their sentence.**

"Oh I wish," said Dionysus with a sigh. "Would've saved me a few headaches."

"Headaches or existence, D, take your pick," said Hephaestus with a stern look on his face.

Dionysus frowned. "Well excuse me for making a comment, then."

**Over the Long Island Sound, the sky looked like ink soup coming to a boil. A hazy curtain of rain was coming in our direction. Percy asked Grover if they needed an umbrella.**

**"No," he said. "It never rains here unless we want it to."**

**Percy pointed at the storm. "What the heck is that, then?"**

**He glanced uneasily at the sky. "It'll pass around us. Bad weather always does."**

"Unless I choose otherwise," said Zeus gruffly. "Or if my children" he gave a pointed look to the Grace siblings "decide to have a…fit."

"Like we saw earlier," said Hades with a smirk.

**"Seems someone's in a mood." Andi mused, getting a nervous look from Grover as a boom fired off. Like the sky was offended by that comment.**

"Oh, he was my dear niece," said Poseidon with a chuckle, ignoring the glare Zeus gave.

**Andi just gave the sky a raised eyebrow, as if asking if she was wrong.**

**There was no boom. Just a huffing low rumble.**

Poseidon and Hades laughed at Zeus being called out by his own daughter. The king frowned, almost pouting, at their laughter.

**But the girl did think back as the satyr was right. Minus her fit on day one, the weather just seemed to skirt around them.**

**But this storm...this one was huge. And not the kind she normal would just watch at times to clear her head.**

**At the volleyball pit, the kids from Apollo's cabin were playing a morning game against the satyrs.**

"Go team!" said Apollo, raising a foam finger with his cabin's number on it.

**Dionysus's twins were walking around in the strawberry fields, making the plants grow.**

"Good for them," said Dionysus as he sipped his soda.

**Everybody was going about their normal business, but they looked tense. They kept their eyes on the storm.**

**The trio walked up to the front porch of the Big House. Dionysus sat at the pinochle table in his tiger-striped Hawaiian shirt with his Diet Coke, just as he had on their first day. Chiron sat across the table in his fake wheelchair. They were playing against invisible opponents, two sets of cards hovering in the air.**

**"Well, well," Mr. D said without looking up. "Our little celebrities."**

**Both children tensed. Andi fiddled with her ring even more, as they just waited. Percy could see in the corner of his eye that Andi's eyes were all over the place. No doubt whatever escape plan of hers ready to go at the drop of a dime.**

"Readily prepared," said Athena with an approving nod.

**"Come closer," Mr. D said. "And don't expect me to kowtow to you, mortal, just because old Barnacle-Beard is your father." He said to Percy.**

**A net of lightning flashed across the clouds. Thunder shook the windows of the house.**

**"Blah, blah, blah," Dionysus said.**

Zeus gave a look to his youngest Olympian son, who sipped his coke innocently.

**Chiron feigned interest in his pinochle cards. Grover cowered by the railing, his hooves clopping back and forth.**

**"If I had my way," Dionysus said, "I would cause your molecules to erupt in flames. We'd sweep up the ashes and be done with a lot of trouble. But Chiron seems to feel this would be against my mission at this cursed camp: to keep you little brats safe from harm."**

**"Spontaneous combustion is a form of harm, Mr. D," Chiron put in.**

"He's got a point there, D," said Hermes.

**"Nonsense," Dionysus assured. "Boy wouldn't feel a thing.**

"And I stand by that," said Dionysus with a pointed finger. He chose to miss the glare that Poseidon sent his way, content with sipping on his Diet Coke.

**Nevertheless, I've agreed to restrain myself I'm thinking of turning you into a dolphin instead, sending you back to your father."**

**"Mr. D-" Chiron warned.**

**"Oh, all right," Dionysus relented. "There's one more option. But it's deadly foolishness."**

"And yet Peter did well, I suppose I was wrong in that aspect," said Dionysus with a sigh.

**Dionysus rose, and the invisible players' cards dropped to the table. "I'm off to Olympus for the emergency meeting. If the boy is still here when I get back, I'll turn him into an Atlantic bottlenose. Do you understand? And Perseus Jackson, if you're at all smart, you'll see that's a much more sensible choice than what Chiron feels you must do." He warned as his eyes went to Andi, whose neck hackled, "Oh calm down brat. You act as if you were going to be executed." He mocked with a crooked grin.**

"Favoritism," said Poseidon.

"Oh please," said Athena with a roll of her eyes. "You do the same for Percy Jackson."

Poseidon sent her a mild glare that she returned.

**Andi's shoulders relaxed a fraction, but her frame still stood rigid, about to spring from how tense she was.**

**Dionysus picked up a playing card, twisted it, and it became a plastic rectangle. Like some credit card or one of those modern hotel keycards.**

**He snapped his fingers.**

**The air seemed to fold and bend around him. He became a hologram, then a wind, and then he was gone, leaving only the smell of fresh-pressed grapes lingering behind.**

"And for his next trick," said Apollo in a stage announcer voice.

**Chiron smiled at us, but he looked tired and strained. "Sit, Percy, Andi, please. And Grover."**

**They did, but Andi didn't, distrust in her eyes.**

"Well, well, one with brains and a bit of brawn," said Hades with a hint of amusement in his voice. "Not seen since Perseus of old."

Zeus huffed at the comment.

**Chiron sighed, he had heard a few of Andi's comments on hers and Percy's situation, so her current lack of faith was somewhat expected, "Andi, they are not going to kill you,**

"Yet," said Ares, earning a look from his father. "What? I want to fight her and I'll probably win this time around."

"Sure you will," said Hermes with a roll of his eyes.

**but an issue of great importance has arisen."**

**Chiron laid his cards on the table, as Andi tensely took her sit next to him.**

**"Tell me, both of you," he said. "What did you make of the hellhound?"**

**Just hearing the name made Percy shudder. Andi frowned, looking down.**

**"It scared me," Percy said honestly.**

"Yet you faced much worse," said Annabeth with a smile.

"It's the first impression that counts," said Percy with a slight shudder.

**"If you hadn't shot it, who knows what would have happened."**

**Andi breathed through her nose, "I read a spell earlier that day that could have beaten it, but seeing it made me go blank." She gritted out, looking ashamed of herself, "If I didn't make that wind wall…well, unlike Percy, I would probably be dead." She stated, looking to the side, trying to avoid eye contact.**

**Chiron gave a sad smile at that. There was nothing to be ashamed of; many of the campers were shocked at seeing it. "You'll meet worse, you two. Far worse, before you're done."**

"See, Chiron agrees with me," said Annabeth to her boyfriend.

**"Done ... with what?" Percy asked, hesitant.**

**Andi looked up, "It has to do with that I reckon." She surmised, the rumbles filling the valley.**

"Smart girl indeed," said Hades with another chuckle.

**"Your quest, of course. Will you accept it?" Chiron said to Percy.**

"Should you choose to accept this quest and fail, the Gods will disavow your existence and your actions," said Leo. "This message will self-destruct in five seconds."

**Percy glanced at Grover, who was crossing his fingers.**

**"Um, sir," Percy said, "you haven't told me what it is yet."**

**"Yeah, I don't go into things half baked, or try to at least." Andi answered with a frown.**

"Sorcerer's stone you thought it was Snape," said Apollo.

"Chamber of Secrets you were sure it was Malfoy," added Hermes as he handed the book back to his brother.

**Chiron grimaced. "Well, that's the hard part, the details."**

"Yeah, it gets tricky around there," said Apollo with a sheepish smile.

**Thunder rumbled across the valley. The storm clouds had now reached the edge of the beach. As far as they could see, the sky and the sea were melding together.**

**"Poseidon and Zeus," Percy said. "They're fighting over something valuable ... something that was stolen, aren't they?"**

"So he did make a good guess," said Zeus with a huff. "So what?"

"Oh just admit he has a good grasp on things, a compliment never hurt anyone," said Poseidon.

**Chiron and Grover exchanged looks.**

**Chiron sat forward in his wheelchair. "How did you know that?"**

**Percy looked flustered. "The weather since Christmas has been weird, like the sea and the sky are fighting.**

"Oh please, he only put that together after the dreams," said Zeus with a snort.

**Then I talked to Annabeth, and she'd overheard something about a theft.**

"After he came to believe we existed."

**And ... I've also been having these dreams; Andi was in the last one." He said, looking to the raven-haired girl.**

"And the dreams," said Zeus with a frown. "Had you not claimed him..."

"Had _you_ not accused me of thievery," said Poseidon.

**Andi nodded, "It's true, our sires are fighting over something, I think it was why we were claimed." She said, some frost in her tone.**

**"I knew it," Grover said.**

**"Hush, satyr," Chiron ordered.**

**"But it is his quest! Or even hers!" Grover's eyes were bright with excitement. "It must be!"**

"Ten bucks says that the goat is right," said Leo, smirking at the underlying pun.

"No deal," chorused the rest of the demigods.

**"Only the Oracle can determine." Chiron stroked his bristly beard. "Nevertheless, both of you are correct. Your fathers are having their worst quarrel in centuries. They are fighting over something valuable that was stolen. To be precise: a lightning bolt."**

"His favorite toy," said Hades with a smirk.

"It isn't a toy!"

"All right, collectable then," said Poseidon with a smile of his own.

**Percy laughed nervously. "A what?"**

**Andi's eyes widened, "No, are you serious?" she demanded as she knew what was taken instantly.**

**Andi knew the stories; her father had a weapon, a lightning bolt, his most prized tool along with the shield Aegis, that has been in many stories. Her older sister in fact had a copy of the famed shield that could scare monsters and demigods alike.**

Thalia smiled at the mention of her shield. She still carried the bracelet around her wrist, though had few moments of using it since obtaining her bow.

**"Do not take this lightly," Chiron warned to Percy. "I'm not talking about some tinfoil-covered zigzag you'd see in a second-grade play. I'm talking about a two-foot-long cylinder of high-grade celestial bronze, capped on both ends with god-level explosives."**

**"How does he **_**lose**_** that thing?!" Andi asked herself in a whisper, voice full of disbelief. Did he leave it beside his golden toilet or something?**

The two elder brothers of the now red-faced king burst into laughter alongside their nephews and the demigods that struggled to contain themselves. Zeus' nostrils flared in anger as he glared at each person who laughed.

**"Oh." Percy said dumbly.**

**"Zeus' master bolt," Chiron said, getting worked up now. "The symbol of his power, from which all other lightning bolts are patterned. The first weapon made by the Cyclopes for the war against the Titans, the bolt that sheered the top off Mount Etna and hurled Kronos from his throne; the master bolt, which packs enough power to make mortal hydrogen bombs look like firecrackers."**

**"And it's missing?" Percy asked with a gulp.**

**"Stolen," Chiron said.**

**"By who?"**

"Wait for it," said Percy after he had calmed down from his laughter.

**"By whom," Chiron corrected. "By you." He said pointing to Percy.**

"Officially, worst moment at camp ever," said Percy with a sigh. It truly was because it marked the beginning of a long and hard four years.

**Percy mouth fell open.**

**Andi blinked, a chuckle escaping her quirked up lips, "We are talking about Baywatch here, right?" Percy couldn't steal anything if he tried, she knew, she dared him a few times. And in those times, found it funny as he failed to try and pull a Cabin Eleven.**

Percy sighed and hung his head.

Consolingly, Hermes said, "Hey on the bright side, if you ever do go to jail, it won't be for theft!"

It really didn't raise much spirits.

**"At least"-Chiron held up a hand-"that's what Zeus thinks. During the winter solstice, at the last council of the gods, Zeus and Poseidon had an argument. The usual nonsense: 'Mother Rhea always liked you best,'**

"Well she did," said Poseidon with a glare.

**Air disasters are more spectacular than sea disasters,'**

"They certainly are," said Zeus, returning his brother's glare.

"Are not."

"Are to."

"Are not!"

"Are to!"

"Are-"

"Would you both shut up and quick acting like children or would you like me to treat you like them?" Hestia asked, her eyes narrowed in irritation. The two brothers became silent at their sister's words.

**et cetera. Afterward, Zeus realized his master bolt was missing, taken from the throne room under his very nose. He immediately blamed Poseidon.**

"Really? Wasn't me that time?" Hades asked with a small smile.

"Oh go count your gems," said Poseidon with a huff.

**Now, a god cannot usurp another god's symbol of power directly-that is forbidden by the most ancient of divine laws. But Zeus believes your father convinced a human hero to take it."**

"Yes because I so adore the ones not of my lineage," said Poseidon as his eyes rolled. He honestly didn't, always sailing across his domain, usually with a half-assed plea of safe travel. It was insulting to say the least.

**"But I didn't-"**

**"Patience and listen, child," Chiron said. "Zeus has good reason to be suspicious. The forges of the Cyclopes are under the ocean, which gives Poseidon some influence over the makers of his brother's lightning. Zeus believes Poseidon has taken the master bolt, and is now secretly having the Cyclopes build an arsenal of illegal copies, which might be used to topple Zeus from his throne.**

"You are without a doubt the most paranoid being in existence," said Poseidon as he shook his head. Zeus looked outraged.

"I most certainly am not!"

Poseidon began counting off his fingers. "Athena's mother, Bessie, the quest of the Lightning Thief, ordering mother Rhea to stay on an island, punishing Calypso-"

"Alright, all right you've made your point," said Zeus with a grumble.

**The only thing Zeus wasn't sure about was which hero Poseidon used to steal the bolt. Now Poseidon has openly claimed you as his son. You were in New York over the winter holidays. You could easily have snuck into Olympus. Zeus believes he has found his thief."**

**"But I've never even been to Olympus! Zeus is crazy!"**

Before Zeus could lock his patented glare at the boy seated before him, Hades opened his mouth and diverted his attention. "Yes he is."

**Chiron and Grover glanced nervously at the sky. The clouds didn't seem to be parting around them, as Grover had promised. They were rolling straight over the valley, sealing the area in like a coffin lid.**

**"Er, Percy ...?" Grover said. "We don't use the c-word to describe the Lord of the Sky."**

**"Perhaps paranoid," Chiron suggested.**

"See? Even Chiron agrees with me," said Poseidon with a gesture of his hand.

"Bah, that means nothing," said Zeus.

**"Then again, Poseidon has tried to unseat Zeus before. I believe that was question thirty-eight on your final exam..." He looked Percy at knowingly.**

**"Something about a golden net?" Percy guessed in a rare bout of remembrance.**

"So he isn't always an idiot," said Nico.

"Shut up, Death Breath."

**"Poseidon and Hera and a few other gods ... they, like, trapped Zeus and wouldn't let him out until he promised to be a better ruler, right?"**

Poseidon leaned back in his seat with a smirk on his face. "Ah, good times."

"Planning to do it again?" Zeus asked.

"No thank you, _my king_," said Poseidon with a shake of his head. "Unless you and Hera wish to try something more restraining in the bedroom, I'm sure I could ask the cyclopes to make some more rope."

He was pleased at the flush on his brother and sister's face, and amused at the disgusted faces that came around from the rest of the room.

**"Correct," Chiron said. "And Zeus has never trusted Poseidon since. Of course, Poseidon denies stealing the master bolt. He took great offense at the accusation. The two have been arguing back and forth for months, threatening war. And now, you've come along-the proverbial last straw."**

**"But I'm just a kid!" the child of the sea argued strongly.**

"And life is a nightmare," said Apollo before he hummed the song in amusement.

**"Like they'd care." Andi grunted out, putting her elbow on the table as her palm supported her chin. They're gods, they wouldn't, they think you crossed them and they'll gun for you. It happened all the time in the legends.**

"Very true," said Athena with a nod, recalling many heroes or humans that were believed to or had crossed them.

**"Percy," Grover cut in, "if you were Zeus, and you already thought your brother was plotting to overthrow you, then your brother suddenly admitted he had broken the sacred oath he took after World War II, that he's fathered a new mortal hero who might be used as a weapon against you... Wouldn't that put a twist in your toga?"**

"Well no because I don't wear a toga," said Percy.

"Zing," said Hermes with a chuckle.

**Andi snorted with an eye roll, "Kinda hypocritical since he sired two already, both before Poseidon did mind you." She spoke in a dry tone. She was born at the end of July while Percy was born in mid August. So yeah, pot meet kettle.**

Zeus looked downtrodden as Poseidon smirked. The God of the Sea was truly beginning to like this girl.

**Grover looked sheepish at that.**

**"But I didn't do anything. Poseidon-my dad-he didn't really have this master bolt stolen, did he?"**

**Chiron sighed. "Most thinking observers would agree that thievery is not Poseidon's style.**

"Notice the slight emphasis on the word 'thinking'," Poseidon said to his brother.

"Enough, Poseidon," said Zeus with his nostrils flared and his face red.

**But the Sea God is too proud to try convincing Zeus of that. Zeus has demanded that Poseidon return the bolt by the summer solstice. That's June twenty-first, ten days from now.**

"So, you know, no pressure or nothing," said Apollo.

**Poseidon wants an apology for being called a thief by the same date. I hoped that diplomacy might prevail, that Hera or Demeter or Hestia would make the two brothers see sense.**

"I found it far too amusing," said Demeter honestly.

"It was stupid and Zeus was being hypocritical," said Hera with an added glare to her husband.

Hestia shook her head. "Neither would listen when I tried, though now that I've become set on becoming more assertive..."

The two brothers shivered at that, with Hades smirking at them from his seat.

**But your arrival has inflamed Zeus's temper and Andi's has raised Poseidon's in turn at the hypocrisy of it all. Now, neither god will back down. Unless someone intervenes, unless the master bolt is found and returned to Zeus before the solstice, there will be war. And do you know what a full-fledged war would look like, Percy?"**

**"Bad?" Percy guessed with a worried look.**

"Really, Nephew, _bad_? Only _bad_?" Zeus asked, a bit insulted at the understatement.

_**If that dream was anything to go by. **_**Andi thought with a frown, just remembering the carnage of it all.**

**"Imagine the world in chaos. Nature at war with itself. Olympians forced to choose sides between Zeus and Poseidon. Destruction. Carnage. Millions dead.**

"Oh you dirty bitch, work the shaft," said Ares with a groan.

"Dude, seriously?" Apollo asked his brother, a brow arched and a look of disgust on his face.

"What? You've got your kinks, I've got mine."

**Western civilization turned into a battleground so big it will make the Trojan War look like a water-balloon fight."**

**"Bad," Percy repeated with frown.**

**"And you, Percy Jackson, would be the first to feel Zeus's wrath."**

"Sucks to be you, Prissy," said Ares with a chuckle.

**It started to rain. Volleyball players stopped their game and stared in stunned silence at the sky.**

**The boy's frown deepened, he had brought this storm to Half-Blood Hill. Zeus was punishing the whole camp because of him. He was furious.**

**"So I have to find the stupid bolt," **

"It isn't stupid!" said Zeus with a growl.

"Don't insult Zeus' toy, Percy," said Poseidon to his son chidingly.

"And it isn't a toy!"

**Percy said with narrowed eyes. "And return it to Zeus."**

**"To be honest with you both, when Andi was first claimed, I had trained her with the intention of her going on this quest." The trainer said, getting Andi to look at him sharply, "Forgive me for being crude my dear, but what other time would Zeus openly admit to siring a second hero after breaking the oath the first time, then to have claimed you when he needed you most?" he asked the young girl.**

"This is true," said Zeus with a nod. "I would do that."

**The raven-haired girl clinched her free hand, knuckles white, but let out a bark of laughter. Why was she surprised? She was more or less a 'mistake' in this system right now,**

"She's an anomaly in the Matrix," said Apollo. He frowned after he said it. "Yeah, no that was bad. Sorry about that."

"At least you admitted it," said his twin with a frown.

**"Honestly? I asked him what he wanted from me my first night in the cabin. Course he never said, but here it is." Andi said with a forced smile, "And even then, he gets someone else to do it to appease him. Figures." She snorted while looking down to fiddle with her ring.**

"You should treat your heroes with more respect brother," said Poseidon with narrowed eyes.

"Do not tell me what to do, Poseidon."

**The trainer sighed and turned to Percy, "What better peace offering," Chiron said, "than to have the son of Poseidon return Zeus's property?"**

**"If Poseidon doesn't have it, where is the thing?" the green eyed boy asked questioningly.**

**"I believe I know." Chiron's expression was grim. "Part of a prophecy I had years ago ... well, some of the lines make sense to me, now. But before I can say more, you must officially take up the quest. You must seek the counsel of the Oracle."**

"Another Matrix reference," said Apollo with a smirk. "And that one I'm not sorry for."

**"Why can't you tell me where the bolt is beforehand?" Percy asked, not liking where this was going. Well, more then he already was that is.**

**"Because if I did, you would be too afraid to accept the challenge."**

"Prissy the chicken," said Ares as he scratched his chin. "I like that."

Percy scowled at his godly rival with his arms crossed over his chest.

**Percy swallowed. "Good reason."**

**"You agree then?"**

"What other choice did I have?" Percy asked with a shake of his head.

**Percy turned to Grover, who nodded encouragingly.**

**"All right," Percy said with a stiff nod. "It's better than being turned into a dolphin."**

"Well now, don't make assumptions," said Poseidon with a frown. He'd shape-shifted several times to swim around as a dolphin. They were actually pretty fun animals to hang around with.

**"Then it's time you consulted the Oracle," Chiron said. "Go upstairs, Percy Jackson, to the attic. When you come back down, assuming you're still sane, we will talk more."**

**The raven haired boy stood and started to go upstairs.**

"All in attendance salute the brave fool!" said Leo. "Percy Jackson…the idiot we all want to be."

"Shut up Leo!"

**As Andi watched him leave, a part of her was angry. In her mind, she was, no matter how childish this sound, better then Percy.**

"She totally is," said Frank, looking to his friend. "No offense, Percy."

"Some taken."

**Oh, sure, in time he would be good, she could tell, but he was still razzled to all this. Andi, well, she was more accepting of it and overall was just better equipped at the moment. It was **_**her **_**sire's symbol, why should he be the one to look for it? Personally she thought Zeus was just looking for an excuse to get her cousin killed.**

Poseidon gave a look to his brother who looked impassive at the accusation.

**"I guess I'll go back to my cabin then." Andi said as she rose from her chair. But Chiron cleared his throat to get her attention as she pushed the chair back.**

**"Actually, as much as I had disagreed with Lord Zeus on this, he wishes for you to go as well." The centaur spoke.**

**The daughter of the sky blinked and narrowed her eyes, "Why would you be against it?" she asked with a frown.**

**Chiron sighed, "Percy is allowed two additional members on his quest. So normally a quest is done in a group of three. While Percy is allowed his group, your father wishes for you to go along so **_**'When Poseidon's child fails; my daughter will pick up the slack.'**_

Zeus nodded and huffed. Like he would let Poseidon show him up again.

**His words not my mine." The trainer grumbled, "Three is a sacred and magical number you see, anymore on a quest could mean catastrophe, but Lord Zeus insisted on it."**

"Three…is a magic number," Apollo sang. "Yes it is. Oh yeah."

**"How … encouraging." Andi said with a dry tone as she sat back down, moving forward with her chair, "And more like he doesn't want his child shown up by his brother's." she continued with a shake of her head.**

"I don't," said Zeus with a grunt.

**There wasn't an offensive boom that time.**

"See? I admitted it."

"Hooray," said Hades dryly. "Let's get out the nectar and celebrate."

Dionysus' hopeful look was dashed by Zeus' sharp gaze at his son.

**Chiron gave a rueful smile, "I **_**might**_** agree with you, but it isn't my place to question the God King."**

"It most certainly isn't," said Zeus.

**Andi rolled her eyes, way to skirt around to say he fully agreed with her.**

**It was a few minutes later the Percy walked down, confusion and frustration written all over his face.**

"I hate prophecies," said Percy with a frown.

**"Well?" Chiron asked him with a raised eyebrow.**

**Percy slumped into a chair at the pinochle table. "She said I would retrieve what was stolen."**

**Grover sat forward, chewing excitedly on the remains of a Diet Coke can. "That's great!"**

**"What did the Oracle say exactly?" Chiron pressed. "This is important."**

"Details are very important in these scenarios," said Apollo.

**Percy shivered a bit and shook his head. "She ... she said I would go west and face a god who had turned. I would retrieve what was stolen and see it safely returned."**

"I think he's missing a bit," said Hephaestus with narrowed eyes.

**"I knew it," Grover said.**

**Chiron didn't look satisfied. "Anything else?" he asked sternly, clearly wanting everything.**

**Percy didn't want to tell him.**

**What friend would betray him? He didn't have that many…could Andi, no, he shook his head. No, she was in on this just as much as he was…man he hoped he was right.**

"Wow, really dude? Blaming the cute British girl?" asked Leo. Thalia gave the teen a glower for his words.

**And the last line, he would fail to save what mattered most. What kind of Oracle would send him on a quest and told him, Oh, by the way, you'll fail.**

"Yeah, that's messed up," said Percy.

"You did leave your mother behind," said Hades pointedly.

**How could he confess that?**

**"No," Percy said. "That's about it."**

"Lying on your first quest," said Piper with a shake of her head. "For shame, Percy, for shame."

"Oh come on, that's not even fair."

**Andi looked at the conflicting looks on Percy face, just wondering what he even saw up there, he looked so shaken.**

**Chiron studied Percy's face as well. "Very well, Percy. But know this: the Oracle's words often have double meanings. Don't dwell on them too much. The truth is not always clear until events come to pass."**

"No really?" Percy asked sarcastically. "It's at times like this I remember Mars' prophecy, why can't we get more like that?"

"Because the fun is sucked all the way out of it," said Apollo, getting nods all around.

**Percy squirmed a bit that his wording, the raven haired girl could easily connect the dots. The water boy was holding something back.**

**"Okay," Percy said, anxious to change topics. "So where do I go? Who's this god in the west?"**

**"Ah, think, Percy," Chiron said. "If Zeus and Poseidon weaken each other in a war, who stands to gain?"**

"Typical," said Hades with a huff. "Just because I got the short end of the stick and get in the way of demigods I'm the default 'bad guy'." He finished using air quotes around the term.

"Well, Dad..." Nico tried to find some way to make his father feel better but words failed him. He got a small grateful smile for his efforts.

**"Somebody else who wants to take over?" Percy guessed.**

**Andi blinked at the centaur, "Isn't that a bit stereotypical? Blaming our uncle?" she asked, even if she held some hate for what her uncle did to Thalia, it just felt like a cliché movie scripting.**

"Thank you," said Hades with a smile. He was warming up slightly to this girl.

**"Ah, but think about it Andi," Chiron said in a teacher-like tone, "He is someone who harbors a grudge, who has been unhappy with his lot since the world was divided eons ago, whose kingdom would grow powerful with the deaths of millions.**

"Wrong on all accounts," said Hades flatly. He gave a look to his brothers. "Who in their right mind said that?"

**Someone who hates his brothers for forcing him into an oath to have no more children, an oath that both of them have now broken."**

**Well at least he didn't say an again in there, Andi was thankful for that.**

**Percy closed his eyes in thought, "Hades." He spoke.**

**Chiron nodded. "The Lord of the Dead is the only possibility."**

"Stupid horse," said Hades with a sneer.

"Hey, he's only _half_-horse," said Poseidon in defense of their brother.

"He is still stupid."

**"Still not buying it." Andi pointed out with narrowed eyes of thought.**

"…I like this girl. Rational, able to accept things others overlook, and quite frankly not as bad as your other daughter," said Hades with a smirk, not caring that Thalia turned to glare at him. When he noticed her eyes on his he arched a brow. "Need I remind you of Bianca?"

That certainly got Thalia to stop and turn around.

**A scrap of aluminum dribbled out of Grover's mouth.**

"Manners, Grover," said Annabeth jokingly in an attempt to lighten the mood in the room.

**"Whoa, wait. Wh-what?"**

**"A Fury came after Percy," Chiron reminded him and told Andi. **

"Always knew she was out to get me," said Percy as he smirked. He really liked getting Ms. Dodds off his back.

**She watched the young man until she was sure of his identity, then tried to kill him. Furies obey only one lord: Hades."**

**The lightning girl's shoulders slumped, "Okay, didn't know that tidbit." She amended with a frown at her being wrong, or semi-wrong.**

"Not wrong, girl, stay with your first train of thought," said Hades with a frown. Stupid Centaur.

**"Yes, but-but Hades hates all heroes," Grover protested. "Especially if he has found out Percy is a son of Poseidon..."**

**"A hellhound got into the forest," Chiron continued. "Those can only be summoned from the Fields of Punishment, and it had to be summoned by someone within the camp. Hades must have a spy here.**

"I most certainly do not!"

"It is your style though," said Poseidon.

"Be quiet, barnacle beard," said Hades to his younger brother.

"Make me, Skull Face."

"Oh you'll never let that go, will you?"

"Both of you, stop," said Hestia with a frown. She smiled gently at Thalia when the two turned away from each other. "Please continue, Thalia."

**He must suspect Poseidon will try to use Percy to clear his name or Andi to go for the bolt. Hades would very much like to kill these young half-bloods before either could take on the quest."**

**"Great," Percy muttered tiredly. "That's two major gods who want to kill me."**

"Three as soon as I join the fray," said Ares with a smirk.

"And back to one once he returns the bolt," said Poseidon with a glare.

"Who is to say my daughter won't be the one to return it?" Zeus asked with a brow arched.

"The fact that Percy is still the one you want to try," said Poseidon with a smirk. "If he's done it before, he can do it again.

Percy smiled at his father for the support, which was readily returned.

**"Well hey; I got two on me also Percy. Good ol' uncle and dear auntie of the heavens." Andi told him blandly, "Me thinks you got the easier end of the stick." She said with a dry quip and a dull blink.**

"She does have a point," said Hades. His other and that Hera must not be pleased with her existence.

**Percy grimaced, okay, she kind of had a point.**

**"But a quest to ..." Grover swallowed. "I mean, couldn't the master bolt be in some place like Maine? Maine's very nice this time of year."**

"Um, Maine is the setting of most of Stephen King's stories," said Apollo in amusement. "Maine is _not_ a good place to be."

"Even I hesitate to go there," said Hades with a smirk, continuing the joke.

**"Hades sent a minion to steal the master bolt," Chiron insisted.**

"The next time I speak to that centaur, he will be reminded that while I am 'evil'," said Hades with the quotes once again. "I am also a god."

"Just don't kill him," said Zeus.

"Don't harm him," said Poseidon with a warning glare to his elder brother. Chiron did a lot for Percy and he wouldn't let the centaur be harmed because he was set in old ways.

**"He hid it in the Underworld, knowing full well that Zeus would blame Poseidon. I don't pretend to understand the Lord of the Dead's motives perfectly,**

"Then why try to blame me?" Hades asked. He looked to his elder sister with a sigh. "We get absolutely no respect anymore."

"There, there, Hades," said Hestia with a smile as she reached over to pat his shoulder. "You did make a bit of a name for yourself in the past."

"It still isn't fair."

**or why he chose this time to start a war, but one thing is certain. Percy and Andi must go to the Underworld, find the master bolt, and reveal the truth."**

**Andi looked to Percy; his face seemed to have this dark look to it. She leaned over and shook his shoulder, "Percy." She said, getting his attention as his neck craned to face her, "You cool mate?" she asked with a frown, seeing that face…it bothered her a little.**

**"Yeah Andi, I'm perfectly fine." The raven haired boy said in a tight tone, a determined feel to it.**

"Not at all fine, by the way," said Percy. He relaxed in his seat. "I was actually very close to peeing myself."

"Coward."

"I think he was being rather well cautious," said Athena, sticking it to Ares when she could, even if it meant defending her rival's child.

**"If you're sure." She mumbled leaning back into her chair.**

**"I am." Percy said as he turned to see Grover trembling. He'd started eating pinochle cards like potato chips.**

**The poor guy needed to complete a quest with the son of the sea so he could get his searcher's license, but how could he ask Grover to do this quest, especially when the Oracle said he was destined to fail?**

"Why did it have to be so confusing?" Percy bemoaned.

"Because we like having fun," said Apollo. "Pretty sure I said that already."

**This was suicide and Andi was already signed up if what Chiron said about her going with him was true.**

**"Look, if we know it's Hades," Percy told Chiron, "why can't we just tell the other gods? Zeus or Poseidon could go down to the Underworld and bust some heads."**

"Even if Hades did do it, I doubt we'd fight him anyway," said Poseidon. He then tilted his head and thought about it. "Well, I might not."

Zeus growled at the insinuation.

**"Yes, a grand brawl in the land of the dead shaking the foundation of the earth's crust."**

"Again, she proves to be among my favorite of nieces," said Hades with a smirk. He ignored the frowns that Athena, Artemis and Thalia had at his statement.

**Andi snarked, "Just what we need to stop, not encourage."**

**"Andi speaks the truth; a battle between the Big Three is far too inadvisable. While suspecting and knowing are not the same," Chiron said.**

"Yet you do so anyway!" said Hades with a scowl.

**"Besides, even if the other gods suspect Hades-and I imagine Poseidon does**

"I did, and I apologized for it," said Poseidon.

"And I apologized for taking the mortal woman," said Hades with a roll of his eyes.

**-they couldn't retrieve the bolt themselves. Gods cannot cross each other's territories except by invitation. That is another ancient rule. Heroes, on the other hand, have certain privileges. They can go anywhere; challenge anyone, as long as they're bold enough and strong enough**

"Or arrogant enough," said Apollo, thinking of a certain brother of his that tried to take one of _his_ oracles.

**to do it. No god can be held responsible for a hero's actions. Why do you think the gods always operate through humans?"**

**"Because were puppets in this system of Western Civilization?" Andi asked with distasteful bite in her tone, sounding harsher than she wanted.**

"She's got a point," said Thalia once she finished reading the section. It was a huge part of why she became a Hunter, to avoid being a puppet.

**"You're saying we're being used." Percy spoke, frowning at the fact.**

"With love, though. Used with love," said Apollo with a chuckle. His uncle found the joke distasteful and openly glared at him.

**"I'm saying it's no accident Poseidon has claimed you now. It's a very risky gamble, but he's in a desperate situation. He needs you.**

"It was a gamble that I am glad I made," said Poseidon with a smile to his son.

**It was why Zeus claimed Andi, no doubt intending for her to take this quest as I said before." Chiron said and looked to Andi, "And I wouldn't say puppets, more like agents." He stated, trying to steer her from that bittering thought process. He had heard his fair share of similar analyses over the years.**

"Tomato, tomahto," said Thalia with a grunt.

**Percy mulled over his thoughts, **_**My dad needs me.**_

**Emotions swirled inside of him. He didn't know whether to feel resentful or grateful or happy or angry. Poseidon had ignored him for twelve years. Now suddenly he needed the green eyed boy.**

"I hadn't ignored you," said Poseidon with a small frown. He had watched the boy grow from afar, watched Sally Jackson's struggles with being a single mother.

**He looked at Chiron. "You've known I was Poseidon's son all along, haven't you?"**

**"I had my suspicions. As I said ... I've spoken to the Oracle, too."**

**Percy just gave him a look but decided to drop it, not really wanting to get into it.**

**"So let me get this straight," Percy said slowly. "We're supposed go to the Underworld and confront the Lord of the Dead."**

"Well he does in a way for about two minutes," said Hades, begrudgingly admitting the impressiveness of that scenario.

**"Check," Chiron said.**

**"Find the most powerful weapon in the universe."**

"I.e. Zeus' toy," said Poseidon with a smile.

**"Yep." Andi said while popping the p.**

**"And get it back to Olympus before the summer solstice, in ten days."**

**"That's about right." Chiron nodded.**

"Like I've been saying," said Apollo with a shrug. "No pressure."

**Percy looked at Grover, who gulped down the ace of hearts.**

**"Did I mention that Maine is very nice this time of year?" he asked weakly.**

"_IT_, _Stand by Me_,_ Misery_ and _The Children of the Corn_," said Apollo, listing off the books of which were set there. "And many more."

**"You don't have to go," He told Grover. "I can't ask that of you. Andi's already being forced on this." He said with a frown since they both didn't have a choice.**

**"Hey," Andi interjected with narrowed electric blue eyes, "I'd be going anyway, someone needs to make sure you don't trip up." She smirked playfully.**

"She has a point there," said Annabeth with a smile to her boyfriend. Percy pouted playfully at that.

**Her cousin just gave a shake of his head and laughed a bit, "Thanks for the reminder," he said and turned back to Grover.**

**"Oh ..." The satyr shifted his hooves. "No ... it's just that satyrs and underground places ... well..."**

"Don't usually end well?" Nico finished.

**He took a deep breath, then stood, brushing the shredded cards and aluminum bits off his T-shirt. "You saved my life, Percy. If ... if you're serious about wanting me along, I won't let you down."**

**"There's that brave goat I know and love."**

"She hasn't been on a quest with him yet," said Annabeth with a smile. Percy chuckled. Grover was many things, but brave was not always one of them.

**Andi nodded with smile at her buddy, he gave her one back.**

**Percy looked pleased, "All the way, G-man." he turned to Chiron. "So where do we go? The Oracle just said to go west."**

**"The entrance to the Underworld is always in the west. It moves from age to age, just like Olympus. Right now, of course, it's in America."**

**"Where?"**

**Chiron looked surprised. "I thought that would be obvious enough. The entrance to the Underworld is in Los Angeles."**

"How is that obvious?" Percy asked.

"City of Angels dude," said Leo with an amused snort. "It's in the name."

**"Oh," Percy said. "Naturally. So we just get on a plane-"**

"Well let's all get ready for a stupid Percy moment," said Thalia after she read that line.

**"No!" Grover shrieked. "Percy, what are you thinking? Have you ever been on a plane in your life?"**

**The son of Poseidon shook his head.**

**"Percy, think," Chiron said. "You are the son of the Sea God. Your father's bitterest rival is Zeus, Lord of the Sky. Your mother knew better than to trust you in an airplane. You would be in Zeus's domain. You would never come down again alive."**

**Overhead, lightning crackled. Thunder boomed.**

Zeus smirked at that while his brothers gave him a harsh glare.

**"Okay," he said, determined not to look at the storm. "But what about Andi? It's not like he would bomb down his own kid, right?" he asked, thinking that it was a no-brainer.**

**Andi snorted scornfully, "He saved my sister by turning her into a tree, who knows what he would do to 'save' me."**

"It was better than letting Hades get a hold of her," said Zeus gruffly.

Hades sighed at that missed chance. He remembered the rage that he felt when he learned about it. Oh what he would've done for Thalia Grace's soul.

**she said with finger quotes, "Besides, I hate those muggle planes, too much noise for the air. Rather be on my broom or fly myself." She answered to him, "Much more quiet."**

"Here, here," said Zeus and Jason in agreement.

**"So, we'll travel overland." Percy concluded, wondering what a muggle was and how his cousin was a stereotypical witch since she had a broomstick.**

"Not stereotypical, friggin cute," said Leo with a frown as he pouted. Whenever he met the cute or hot ones they were always practically untouchable.

**"That's right," Chiron said. "Two companions may accompany you. Grover is one. The other has already volunteered, if you will accept her help."**

**"You mean Andi." Percy said while pointing to the girl.**

"Wrong," said Zeus.

**"No…Lord Zeus wanted her along for the quest regardless of who you choose." Chiron answered.**

**"Well, if it isn't Andi, then I wonder?" Percy said, feigning surprise. "Who else would be stupid enough to volunteer for a quest like this?"**

**The air shimmered behind Chiron.**

**Annabeth became visible, stuffing her Yankees cap into her back pocket.**

"I miss that hat," said Annabeth with a pointed look to her mother, which was ignored.

**"Okay I got a cloak, she's got a hat…damn she could do much better than me with her inviso item." Andi pouted with crossed arms, "But at least I won't drown from testosterone, girl power for the win." She cheered**

The females in the room all smirked along with her.

**and held out her fist to Annabeth. The blonde smirked as she walked over and bumped it back.**

**Andi was glad that Will told her about some American gestures and phrases, they were kinda fun.**

"And yet again my little playa makes his mark," said Apollo with a smirk.

**"I've been waiting a long time for a quest, seaweed brain," she said. "Athena is no fan of Poseidon, but if you're going to save the world, I'm the best person to keep you from messing up." Andi coughed with a blank look, "Well, Andi too, but I have a feeling I'll be looking out for her also."**

**"I can just feel the love in that Bethy, bravo."**

**"…Don't call me that."**

"That's worse than Annie," said Annabeth with a scowl.

**"Well when you tell me not to…"**

"The temptation rises . . . Bethy," said Piper with a smile to the daughter of Athena.

"Don't you start," Annabeth bemoaned.

**"I mean it." Annabeth said in a stern tone, Annie was bad enough; Thalia loved calling her that just to mess with her, but Bethy? This had to be a child of Zeus thing.**

**"But of course…Bethy." Andi smirked at her haughtily.**

**Annabeth just flustered a bit.**

**Percy smiled at the byplay. "If you do say so yourself," he said. "I suppose you have a plan, wise girl?"**

"And thus the pet name began," said Aphrodite with a smile to one of her favorite pet projects.

**Her cheeks darkened a bit more. "Do you want my help or not?"**

"And she loved it the first time she heard it, too!"

"I did not!" Annabeth retorted with hot cheeks. She crossed her arms in a pout.

**The truth was, he did. The child of the sea needed all the help he could get.**

**"A quartet," Percy said. "That'll work."**

"You could almost start your own mariachi with that," said Apollo.

"I play a mean trumpet," said Leo with a chuckle.

**"Or blow up in our faces." The short raven haired girl pointed out with mirth, "Or not, who knows." She said with a lazy shrug.**

"A daughter of Zeus, lazy? Doubtful," said Hades with a snort.

**"Excellent," Chiron said. "This afternoon, we can take you as far as the bus terminal in Manhattan. After that, you are on your own."**

**Lightning flashed. Rain poured down on the meadows that were never supposed to have violent weather.**

**The child of Zeus rolled her eyes; her sire was so pissy.**

Zeus looked outraged once again as his wife, brothers, sisters and children all laughed at him.

**"No time to waste," Chiron said. "I think you should all get packing."**

"And so ends chapter five," said Thalia as she closed the book. She looked around. "So who's next?"

* * *

**AN: And there's chapter 5, you all know what to do!**

**REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Reading The Ever Twisting Wind: The Lightning Thief**

**Ch 6**

* * *

"I'll read," said Piper with a smile. Her boyfriend's sister handed the book to her and she cleared her throat.

**As Andi left Cabin Ten, she felt, refreshed? No, more like…yeah, less restricted, she finally felt herself again or maybe for the first time ever.**

**She was wearing a black tank top with a big blue 1 on it, a pair of dark denim shorts, and scrunched up white socks within her blue hi-tops. Over her bare shoulders was a white short-sleeved hoodie with blue band trimming on the hood, sleeves, and hem that had black meander, or Greek key, patterns in them.**

"Cool," said Thalia with a smirk. Her little sister had nice taste.

**Her hair was, thank the gods, short again,**

"Boo!" Aphrodite said with a frown. "She looked marvelous with long hair."

**but not her pixie cut that she was used too;**

"Oh, well there's a relief," said the Lady of Doves with a smile. At least she wouldn't be trying too hard for the tomboyish looks.

**her length was cropped spiky in the back. Her bangs were still long as two jaw length bangs framed her pretty face while her lightning bolt clips held some back to show the left side of her forehead.**

**These felt more her speed; she finally felt she could express herself, even if it was through clothing. It just felt so liberating.**

**She had to argue a lot with Cabin Ten, for a good twenty minutes since she needed some traveling clothes that she felt suited her. They found her tastes 'too tomboyish' or 'not cute at all for her', but this was what she always liked. Besides, she wanted to feel badass, not cute, blech.**

"Here, here." Thalia and Artemis agreed, with the reading Piper nodding along with them.

Aphrodite huffed and crossed her arms with a pretty pout on her face.

**Though she had to get her fingernails painted, a compromise to them they said.**

"Smart girls," said Aphrodite with a smirk. Artemis gagged and Thalia shook her head.

**She never painted her nails before, but agreed and was about to say a color and they said no black. Meanies. So a blue to match her eyes was picked as her fingers and toes were painted.**

**She liked blue; it was awesome.**

"Hell yeah it is," said Percy with a smirk. Behind him his father smirked in agreement with Zeus, both thinking the girl was referring to their domain's shades.

**It felt weird seeing color on her nails, just seemed so unnatural to her if she was honest.**

**Next, it was time to pack, not that it took her that long. She had her magical messenger bag and some supplies she got from the camp store with a few pairs of spare clothes and a first aid kit from Will, compliments of Cabin Seven he said.**

"So concerned for his crush!" said Aphrodite with a squeal.

"Bet is still open," said Apollo with a grin.

**Her wand, knife, cloak, and spell book were all packed. She kept the helm of the snake lady in the cabin, not really seeing the need to bring it. Now, she just had to say goodbye to her sister and promise she was going to come back, alive.**

"Of course she will," said Percy with a supporting smile to the visibly worried look on the Grace siblings' faces. "I mean I did and I had no idea what I was doing. She's been doing crazy things since she was ten."

Thalia and Jason both smiled back at him thankfully.

**The camp store loaned her fifty U.S. dollars in mortal money and ten golden drachmas. Percy got the other half of it. Now, these coins were as big as Girl Scout cookies and had images of various Greek gods stamped on one side and the Empire State Building on the other. The ancient mortal drachmas had been silver, Chiron told them, but Olympians never used less than pure gold.**

"And Imperial Gold in the case of Roman Olympians," said Jason with a small smirk.

**Chiron said the coins might come in handy for non-mortal transactions-whatever that meant. He gave the trio of demigods each a canteen of nectar and a Ziploc bag full of ambrosia squares, to be used only in emergencies, if they were seriously hurt. It was god food, Chiron reminded them. It would cure them of almost any injury, but it was lethal to mortals. Too much of it would make a half-blood very, very feverish. An overdose would burn them up, literally.**

"We found that out the hard way," said Apollo with a sad sigh.

**Annabeth was bringing her magic Yankees cap, which she told them had been a twelfth-birthday present from her mom.**

"Until someone made it into a normal hat," said Annabeth with a pout.

**She carried a book on famous classical architecture, written in Ancient Greek, to read when she got bored,**

"Where do you keep it on you? Honestly?" Percy asked, getting a sly smile from his girlfriend. She tapped his nose.

"That would be telling, Seaweed Brain."

**and a long bronze knife, hidden in her shirt's sleeve. Percy was sure the knife would get them busted the first time they went through a metal detector.**

**Grover wore his fake feet and his pants to pass as human. He wore a green rasta-style cap, because when it rained his curly hair flattened and you could just see the tips of his horns. His bright orange backpack was full of scrap metal and apples to snack on. In his pocket was a set of reed pipes his daddy goat had carved for him, even though he only knew two songs: Mozart's Piano Concerto no. 12 and Hilary Duff's "So Yesterday," both of which sounded like dying cats on reed pipes.**

"Real glad he's not here to hear that," said Percy.

**They waved good-bye to the other campers,**

"No goodbye kiss for Andi? Apollo, your children lose their touch," said Aphrodite with a disappointed sigh.

"Ah, Will's more of a 'respectable' kid," said Apollo with a shrug. "Gets it from his mom."

**took one last look at the strawberry fields, the ocean, and the Big House, then hiked up Half-Blood Hill to the tall pine tree that used to be Thalia, daughter of Zeus. Andi was already up there, leaning against its truck while talking to it.**

**Andi sighed as she brushed her hand against the tree one more time, "So, yeah, got to save the world and what not. I know it's going to be dangerous, but someone has to do it."**

"See? All laid back and relaxed about it," said Percy. He shook his head. "Probably stressed as heck on the inside, though."

**The blue-eyed girl chuckled weakly, "Promise I'll be back…don't, don't worry." She said to her sister and walked up to the group as her hand drifting off the bark, "Sorry bout that." She said quietly, but Chiron just nodded in understanding to her.**

**The trainer was waiting for them in his wheelchair. Next to him stood the surfer dude both raven-haired children had seen while they were recovering in the sick room.**

Hera smiled at the mention of her loyal servant, Argus.

**According to Grover, the guy was the camp's head of security. He supposedly had eyes all over his body so he could never be surprised. Today, though, he was wearing a chauffeur's uniform, so he could only see extra peepers on his hands, face and neck.**

**"This is Argus," Chiron told the Big Three children. "He will drive you into the city, and, er, well, keep an eye on things."**

"Boo," said Hermes and Apollo, both cupping their hands around their mouths.

**The group heard footsteps behind them.**

**Luke came running up the hill, carrying a pair of basketball shoes.**

**"Hey!" he panted. "Glad I caught you."**

**Annabeth blushed, the way she always did when Luke was around.**

Percy rolled his eyes, he was a bit annoyed at his girlfriend's old crush on the blond, but reminded himself that she wound up with him instead.

**Andi snickered, getting an embarrassed glare from the child of wisdom, but the short girl just smiled back with mirth in those blue eyes of hers.**

**"Just wanted to say good luck," Luke told them. "And I thought ... um, maybe you could use these."**

"Well it was a nice try," said Annabeth, admitting that the shoes would have led to an early end of the Olympians if Percy had worn them.

**He handed Percy the sneakers, which looked pretty normal. They even smelled kind of normal to the boy.**

**Luke said, "Maia!"**

**White bird's wings sprouted out of the heels, startling the boy so much, he dropped them. The shoes flapped around on the ground until the wings folded up and disappeared.**

**"Awesome!" Grover said.**

**Luke smiled. "Those served me well when I was on my quest. A gift from Dad. Of course, I don't use them much these days..." His expression turned sad.**

Hermes smiled just as sadly, recalling that failed quest, while Hera gave her husband's son a glare for requesting it.

**Percy looked shocked at the gift and seemed a tad embarrassed at getting it, "Hey, man," he said. "Thanks." He meant it.**

**"Listen, Percy ..." Luke looked uncomfortable. "A lot of hopes are riding on you. So just ... kill some monsters for me, okay?"**

**They shook hands.**

"And so began the war," said Ares with a mad excited grin on his face.

**As he turned to Andi, he had this pained look in his eyes, the one he always seemed to have when he looked at her Percy noted. It was like he was seeing someone else.**

"I wonder who that could be," said Leo, tapping his chin.

**A few times he had stumbled with her name and almost called her by another name, so he just resorted to calling her 'squirt' to make it simple, "Good luck out there squirt." He said, trying to smile at her.**

**"Thanks Luke." Andi just beamed a smile at the older teen. The smile didn't seem to do much for Luke as he just patted Grover's head between his horns, then gave a good-bye hug to Annabeth, who looked like she might pass out.**

"Oh Luke," said Nico in a breathy voice as he fanned himself. "I just might die of happiness."

"Shut up, Nico!" Annabeth retorted hotly with a red face.

**After Luke was gone, Percy told her, "You're hyperventilating."**

**"Am not." Annabeth argued weakly.**

"Were so," said Percy with an amused smile.

**"You planned for him to capture the flag instead of you, didn't you? But Andi just got it first."**

**"Oh ... why do I want to go anywhere with you, Percy?"**

"Because Percabeth, duh," said Aphrodite as though it were that simple.

**Annabeth huffed with anger as she stomped down the other side of the hill, where a white SUV waited on the shoulder of the road. Argus followed, jingling his car keys.**

**Percy picked up the flying shoes and suddenly had a bad feeling. He looked at Chiron. "I won't be able to use these, will I?"**

**He shook his head. "Luke meant well, Percy. But taking to the air ... that would not be wise for you."**

"Flaw in the plan," said Athena with a shake of her head.

**Percy nodded, disappointed. Andi would be someone who could use them, but she could just fly with her wind powers. Then he got an idea. "Hey, Grover. You want a magic item?"**

**His eyes lit up. "Me?"**

"No the _other_ satyr," said Frank with a roll of his eyes. Hazel shoved him playfully at his joke.

**Pretty soon they'd laced the sneakers over his fake feet, and the world's first flying goat boy was ready for launch.**

**"Maia!" he shouted.**

**He got off the ground okay, but then fell over sideways so his backpack dragged through the grass. The winged shoes kept bucking up and down like tiny bulls at a rodeo.**

**"Practice," Chiron called after him. "You just need practice!"**

**"Aaaaa!" Grover went flying sideways down the hill like a goat possessed, heading toward the van.**

"Ladies and gentlemen, the world's first flying goat man, give it up for Grover Underwood!" said Leo. He cupped his mouth and made fake cheering sounds.

**Before the two could follow, Chiron halted them. "I should have trained you both better," he said. "If only I had more time. Hercules, Jason-they all got more training."**

"Yes I did," said the boy with the same namesake.

"Jason, you know he spoke of your namesake," said Hera with a frown of disapproval. The Roman silently apologized to his matron goddess/stepmother.

**"That's okay. I just wish-"**

**Percy stopped himself because he was about to sound like a brat. He just wished his dad had given him a cool magic item to help on the quest, something as good as Luke's flying shoes, or Annabeth's invisible cap, or that knife and cloak that Andi had.**

**"What am I thinking?" Chiron cried. "I can't let you get away without this."**

**He pulled a pen from his coat pocket and handed it to the boy. It was an ordinary disposable ballpoint, black ink, removable cap. Probably cost thirty cents.**

**"Gee," Percy said dryly. "Thanks."**

Poseidon frowned. "Did you truly not see the purpose of the disguise?"

"No, and I still don't," said Percy admittedly embarrassed.

"The Pen is mightier than the Sword, Percy," said Poseidon with a sigh. Apollo grinned at that saying, having been the father of the originator of the phrase.

**"Percy, that's a gift from your father. I've kept it for years, not knowing you were who I was waiting for. But the prophecy is clear to me now. You are the one."**

"He is Neo," said Leo softly.

**The boy remembered the field trip to the Metropolitan Museum of Art, when he'd vaporized Mrs. Dodds. Chiron had thrown him a pen that turned into a sword. Could this be...?**

**Andi looked surprised as he had taken off the cap and half a second later, he held a shimmering bronze sword with a double-edged blade, a leather-wrapped grip, and a flat hilt riveted with gold studs.**

Percy smiled and reached into his pocket, rubbing his hand along the pen he kept with him.

**"The sword has a long and tragic history that we need not go into," Chiron told me. "Its name is Anaklusmos."**

**"'Riptide,'" Percy translated, surprised the Ancient Greek came so easily.**

"It does relate to your father's domain," said Annabeth.

**"Use it only for emergencies," Chiron said, "and only against monsters. No hero should harm mortals unless absolutely necessary, of course, but this sword wouldn't harm them in any case."**

**Both children looked at the sharp blade. "What do you mean it wouldn't harm mortals? How could it not?" the boy asked in disbelief, Andi looking somewhat skeptical.**

**"The sword is celestial bronze. Forged by the Cyclopes, tempered in the heart of Mount Etna, cooled in the River Lethe. It's deadly to monsters, to any creature from the Underworld, provided they don't kill you first.**

"That's the important tidbit," said Hazel with a small frown.

**But the blade will pass through mortals like an illusion. They simply are not important enough for the blade to kill. And I should warn you: as a demigod, you can be killed by either celestial or normal weapons. You are twice as vulnerable."**

"Hooray," said all of the demigods dryly.

**"Good to know."**

**"Now recap the pen."**

**The green-eyed boy touched the pen cap to the sword tip and instantly Riptide shrank to a ballpoint pen again. He tucked it in his pocket, looking a tad nervous.**

**"You can't," Chiron said knowingly if that smile was anything to go by.**

**"Can't what?"**

**"Lose the pen," he said. "It is enchanted. It will always reappear in your pocket.**

"Til the first year at Camp Jupiter," said Percy with a frown.

"Remind me to have a chat with Terminus," said Poseidon, an equal frown on his face.

**Try it."**

**Percy looked wary, but threw the pen as far as he could down the hill and watched it disappear in the grass.**

**"It may take a few moments," Chiron told him. "Now check your pocket."**

**Sure enough, the pen was there.**

"And for his next trick," said Leo with a chuckle.

**"Okay, that's extremely cool," Percy admitted with a smile. "But what if a mortal sees me pulling out a sword?"**

**Chiron smiled. "Mist is a powerful thing, Percy."**

**"Mist?"**

**"It's the veil that Hecate controls Percy," Andi spoke**

"It would make sense that she learned about it first," said Annabeth analytically.

**as she had been quiet; looking somewhat upset at his weapon. Probably wishing she got one from her dad too, "It keeps mortals from seeing gods and monsters. Since we're half-bloods, we see just fine after a few blinks, and I'd wager since the blade has 'celestial' in its name, mortals can't see it either?" she asked Chiron, who nodded with a pleased look in his eye.**

**Percy nodded himself in understanding while putting Riptide back in his pocket.**

"With his handy-dandy pen, Percy Jackson can do anything," said Frank with a chuckle.

**Chiron seemed to have noticed Andi's sullen look and smirked at her, "Now, now Andi, don't think I have forgotten you." He said, reaching into his pocket, pulling out a keychain with a belt clip on it.**

**The keychain itself was silver and seemed to look like a notched bow, but instead of an arrow, there was a sword drawn in it.**

"Hey, look at that," said Thalia with a smirk.

**"This is Orízonta." He said.**

**"Skyline." Andi said, her turn to translate her hopefully cool weapon's name.**

Zeus arched a brow at that and even Hephaestus leaned forward.

**He handed it to Andi and as soon as she clasped it in her left hand, it turned into a bow.**

**It was beautiful. About three feet tall, made of white oak. It had etched designs in it, vines that gave a faint blue glow much like the color of her static. The grip was bounded in light brown leather.**

"Beautiful," said Hephaestus, admiring the craftsmanship of the weapon. Both Apollo and Artemis were also admiring it, wondering it's origin and why neither of them had seen it before.

**Though it didn't seem to have a bowstring, something Andi had voiced to Chiron.**

**"Really?" the trainer asked, feigning ignorance, "Well, have you tried pulling it back?"**

**Andi frowned at him and did so and then gasped. She narrowed her eyes while seeing something thin, very thin, "Is that…" she trailed off, unsure what to say.**

**"Wind rope? Yes." Chiron nodded, "Razor thin I might add." He said while showing his index and middle finger that had two paper cut lines running across them, "After our little talk about the quest, this little trinket was on my desk. Compliments of your father it seems." He said with a twinkle in his eye.**

**A tiny smile came upon her face as she looked over the bow, but blinked, wondering why it had a sword also on the keychain. And in that thought, the bow collapsed back, folding as it melded together while it grew a handle and flat hilt. The bow changed into a two-foot dual sided leaf blade of celestial bronze known as a Xiphos, if Andi was right about her weapons training. The blade was about a foot and a half long as the handle was the rest of the two feet.**

"Well it seems that someone has a new favorite," said Ares with a smirk to his sisters. Artemis and Athena frowned at the insinuation.

Apollo whistled. "Damn...That thing is sexy. Like, new car sexy. Hey Heph-?"

"I'm already thinking about it in my head, Apollo," said Hephaestus.

**"Well," Chiron blinked, "I wondered why it had a sword on it, but that seems to explain it." His voice held mild surprise and intrigue at the hybrid weapon.**

"No shit," said Hephaestus. He was struggling to think of how to make such a weapon and wondering if it was him or a cyclops that had built it.

**Andi swung it a bit, liking the length and grip, "Fits like a glove," she marveled, silently thanking her father. She gained a twinkle in her eye and gave Percy this smug look, saying she got the cooler one.**

"Please, Riptide is badass," said Percy with a roll of his eyes.

**Percy rolled his eyes, she could keep the bow. He was a crap shot and she made fun of him for it anyway.**

"And then there's that," said Thalia with a smirk to her cousin.

Percy frowned. "Shut up, Thalia."

**So let her have her little bow/sword combo.**

**"Though if you lose it, you lose it. It's not enchanted." Chiron noted mirthfully.**

**It was Percy's turn to look smug as Andi pouted while her weapon changed back and clipped it to her belt loop on the left side of her denim shorts.**

"See? Mine is cooler," said Percy with finality.

**"What about arrows?" Percy asked, he highly doubted Andi could just walked around with a quiver of arrows on her back, mist or not.**

**"Mistform."**

"Oh, that's genius," said Hazel.

"Nice," said Apollo with a grin. "Could probably use that magic spell, too. Infinite arrows then."

**The child of Zeus and Chiron answered, getting a clueless look from Percy.**

**Andi explained patently, "It's like taking the Mist, and making something physical from it. Been training in it since I'm a legacy of Hecate and all. I can't make anything big or something, but I've been experimenting with making celestial bronze arrows. So I should be good for arrows."**

**Oh, so she could make infinite arrows. That was cool. Geez, this Mist thing sounded useful, why hadn't he learned it?**

"I know, right?" Percy agreed with his other self.

"You may be incapable of it," said Hazel apologetically.

**With that all said and done, it was time to go. The chilling feeling of, yes, this was really happening, had settled in. They was heading west with no adult supervision,**

"California love~!" Apollo sang suggestively, getting swatted by his sister. "Hey, ow, ow! That hurts!"

"Stop! Being! A! Idiot!" Artemis growled. She _hated_ that song with a passion.

**no backup plan, not even a cell phone. (Chiron said cell phones were traceable by monsters; if we used one, it would be worse than sending up a flare.)**

"That still sucks," said Leo, frowning as he tried to think of how to make a similar form. Iris Messaging wasn't exactly cheap.

**And all they had were their weapons that could fight off those from the land of the dead.**

**"Hey, um, Chiron, what about my magic?" Andi asked with a shuffle of her feet, "I mean, I can get why I can use it here, but I know I can't use it with mortals around, right? I'd get the Trace thing going gaga over me." the raven-haired girl said.**

**Chiron chuckled, "Oh, yes, that silly little mortal spell. Well, I'll have you know that the Trace does not work on half-bloods by Lady Hecate's decree; the mortals just think it does though.**

"So the Wizards' trace _doesn't_ work on them," said Athena with her brows furrowed. She wondered what this meant for the world they were observing.

**Thus you can use magic far more freely. Honestly, trying to Trace demigods, what will mortals try next." He said to himself with a shake of his head in humor.**

**Andi blinked owlishly at the news, she could use flipping magic the whole damn time?! Well, there was only one thing she could do. And that was to abuse the ever loving hell out of this knowledge.**

**It just seemed the right thing to do.**

"A demigod after my own heart," said Hermes with a grin.

**"Chiron ..." Percy said, his turn to ask a question it seemed. "When you say the gods are immortal... I mean, there was a time before them, right?"**

"Honestly Percy, did you not study at all?" Annabeth asked her boyfriend.

**"Four ages before them, actually. The Time of the Titans was the Fourth Age, sometimes called the Golden Age, which is definitely a misnomer. This, the time of Western civilization and the rule of Zeus, is the Fifth Age."**

**"So what was it like...before the gods?"**

**Chiron pursed his lips. "Even I am not old enough to remember that, child, but I know it was a time of darkness and savagery for mortals.**

"Indeed it was," said Zeus, his brothers and sisters nodding in agreement.

**Kronos, the lord of the Titans, called his reign the Golden Age because men lived innocent and free of all knowledge. But that was mere propaganda. The Titan king cared nothing for your kind except as appetizers or a source of cheap entertainment. It was only in the early reign of Lord Zeus, when Prometheus the good Titan brought fire to mankind, that your species began to progress, and even then Prometheus was branded a radical thinker. Zeus punished him severely, as you may recall.**

"We were new to the whole thing," said Zeus with a huff. "Still young."

"And yet, you're the only one that still has tantrums," said Hades with a smirk, enjoying his brother's red face.

**Of course, eventually the gods warmed to humans, and Western civilization was born."**

**"But the gods can't die now, right? I mean, as long as Western civilization is alive, they're alive. So ... even if we failed," Percy said**

**"Which we won't." Andi added pointedly, frowning at the negative assumption.**

**"Nothing could happen so bad it would mess up everything, right?" Percy continued after his interruption.**

**Chiron gave him a melancholy smile. "No one knows how long the Age of the West will last, Percy.**

"Wrong," said Apollo with a cold smile that sent chills down each of the Olympian's backs.

**The gods are immortal, yes. But then, so were the Titans. They still exist, locked away in their various prisons, forced to endure endless pain and punishment, reduced in power, but still very much alive.**

"Unfortunately," said Ares with a sneer.

**May the Fates forbid that the gods should ever suffer such a doom, or that we should ever return to the darkness and chaos of the past. All we can do, child, is follow our destiny."**

**"Our destiny ... assuming we know what that is." Percy said quietly. Andi was sharing the same thought, but still didn't like the fact that her life was being dictated by an outside force.**

"Why do we insist on telling mortals about them?" Apollo asked. "Seriously, then they try to change it and wind up dead in a ditch or something."

**"Relax," Chiron told him. "Keep a clear head you two. And remember, you may be the ones about to prevent the biggest war in human history."**

"A shame about that," said Ares with a sad sigh.

**"Relax," Percy said. "I'm very relaxed."**

**"Your stiffer then a two by four mate." Andi snarked, getting a mild glare from her sea cousin. But with a punch to his shoulder, she snickered down the hill after the rest of their group.**

"Looks like you got yourself an optimist," said Poseidon to his brother.

**When Percy got to the bottom of the hill, he looked back. Under the pine tree that used to be Thalia, Andi's older sister, Chiron was now standing in full horse-man form, holding his bow high in salute. Just your typical summer-camp send-off by your typical centaur.**

"Because that's extremely typical for everyone on the planet," said Hazel sarcastically in a way that got her a high five from her brother.

**Argus drove them out of the countryside and into western Long Island. It felt weird to be on a highway again, Annabeth and Grover sitting next to him as if they were a normal carpool, while Andi was riding shotgun after winning a two out of three match of rock-paper-scissors.**

"Lucky," said Percy with a frown. He loved shotgun.

**After two weeks at Half-Blood Hill, the real world seemed like a fantasy.**

**Percy was staring out the window while Andi was reading her spell book, and quiet seemed to set in.**

**"So far so good," Percy told Annabeth, breaking the silence. "Ten miles and not a single monster."**

"And Motor Mouth Jackson strikes again!" Ares announced with a chuckle.

Percy turned to glare at his immortal rival, but Annabeth stopped him with a shake of her head and a calming hand on his shoulder.

**She gave him an irritated look. "It's bad luck to talk that way, seaweed brain."**

**"Here, here, you would not believe the ways I've jinxed myself with that thinking." Andi chirped from the front.**

"I would," said Apollo as he tapped the cover of his _Harry Potter _book.

**"Remind me again, why do you hate me so much?" Percy asked Annabeth with a small sigh.**

**"I don't hate you."**

**"Could've fooled me."**

**She folded her cap of invisibility. "Look ... we're just not supposed to get along, okay? Our parents are rivals."**

"Agreed," said Athena.

**"And that should be the same with me and Andi, yet, we seem to get along okay. But why us?" He asked with a quirked brow.**

**She sighed. "How many reasons do you want? One time my mom caught Poseidon with his girlfriend in Athena's temple, which is hugely disrespectful.**

"She picked the place, not me," said Poseidon.

"So you say and yet there you were," said Athena.

**Another time, Athena and Poseidon competed to be the patron god for the city of Athens. Your dad created some stupid saltwater spring for his gift.**

"It wasn't stupid," said Poseidon with a frown, getting Annabeth to wince at her phrasing.

**My mom created the olive tree. The people saw that her gift was better, so they named the city after her."**

**"They must really like olives." He concluded.**

**"Oh, forget it."**

**"Now, if she'd invented pizza, that I could understand." He grinned to the blonde.**

**"I said, forget it!"**

"Looking back that is kind of funny," said Annabeth to her boyfriend. Percy smiled back at her, making his girlfriend's mother huff while Poseidon chuckled.

**"Hey! Stop griping at one another, we don't need the tension." Andi scowled at them as she turned from her seat to face them. She then faced forward before returning to her book.**

**In the front seat, Argus smiled. He didn't say anything, but one blue eye on the back of his neck winked at the boy.**

"Even Argus agreed with me," said Percy with a chuckle.

**Traffic slowed them down in Queens. By the time they got into Manhattan it was sunset and starting to rain.**

**Argus dropped them at the Greyhound Station on the Upper East Side, not far from Percy's place. Taped to a mailbox was a soggy flyer with his picture on it: HAVE YOU SEEN THIS BOY?**

"I have! I have!" Leo said with his arm raised before he pointed at the boy in question. "Right there! I found Waldo!"

"Shut up, Leo!"

**Percy ripped it down before the others could notice as he read it as fast as he could and threw it away with an angry look on his face.**

**Argus unloaded their bags, and made sure they got their bus tickets, then drove away, the eye on the back of his hand opening to watch us as he pulled out of the parking lot.**

"That's got to come in handy when driving," said Percy. He was slapped lightly for the unintentional bad joke.

**Percy had this look of longing on his face as Grover chatted with him about something. Andi wasn't really listening as she just talked with Annabeth.**

**"Really, play nice with water boy Bethy." She told the blonde.**

"That does have a ring to it. Annie…Bethy…" Thalia said with a smirk.

"Please, Thalia," said Annabeth pleadingly. "Don't call me that."

**Annabeth sighed, "I know, I know, geez." She huffed at the new name she had with her shorter friend, "It's just, I don't know, it's this thing in my gut I guess." She admitted to her new friend.**

Athena nodded in approval while Poseidon rolled his eyes. He could understand Annabeth not liking him, but putting the blame on Percy? What happened to don't blame the child for the parent's sins?

**"Well, I get that too; even I sometimes feel this gnawing tension with him. Sure he does too with me, but we work around it. We ain't our parents Annabeth; leave their squabbles with them, none of our business I say." The raven haired girl said, brushing her bangs with her fingers.**

"Smart girl," said Hestia with a smile.

**"Nice policy."**

**"I do what I must." Spoke Andi with a dramatic sigh.**

**The rain kept coming down.**

"Someone is pissy," said Hades with a smirk.

**They got restless waiting for the bus and decided to play some Hacky Sack with one of Grover's apples. Annabeth was unbelievable. She could bounce the apple off her knee, her elbow, her shoulder, whatever. Percy wasn't too bad himself. Now, Andi, well, she never really played before thus was struggling a bit, but sky child got a few good shots in.**

"So she's not the Wonder Girl," said Leo with a nod. Jason rolled his eyes at the jab. Not all of his father's children were 'perfect', but they were usually exceedingly good at something.

**The game ended when Percy tossed the apple toward Grover and it got too close to his mouth. In huge bite, their Hacky Sack disappeared into the belly of the furry footed boy.**

"Game Over," said Frank with a deep voice, mimicking that of a video game.

**Grover blushed. He tried to apologize, but the demigods were too busy cracking up.**

**Finally the bus came. As they stood in line to board, Grover started looking around, sniffing the air like a bloodhound.**

"Does he know how to sit or shake hands?" Nico asked getting a glare from Percy.

**"What is it?" Percy asked.**

**"I don't know," he said tensely. "Maybe it's nothing."**

**"Let's keep our guard up guys." Andi spoke, looking around with narrowed eyes, Annabeth already doing so as Percy was looking over his shoulders every few seconds as they tensed.**

**A sigh of relief was heard when they finally got on board and found seats together in the back of the bus. They stowed their backpacks while Andi held her bag on her lap. Annabeth kept slapping her Yankees cap nervously against her thigh.**

"That was a bit annoying," said Percy with a small smile. His girlfriend rolled her eyes and smiled back.

**As the last passengers got on, Annabeth clamped her hand onto the sea child's knee.**

"And thus began Percabeth!" said Aphrodite with a small smile, making the two in question flush bright red while the others snickered.

**"Percy." She said in a tight whisper.**

**An old lady had just boarded the bus. She wore a crumpled velvet dress, lace gloves, and a shapeless orange-knit hat that shadowed her face, and she carried a big paisley purse. When she tilted her head up, her black eyes glittered, Andi noticed that Percy flinched as he withdrew into his seat.**

**Behind her came two more old ladies: one in a green hat, one in a purple hat. Like demonic triplets in Andi's opinion.**

"They most certainly are," said Hades with a dark smile on his face.

**They sat in the front row, right behind the driver. The two on the aisle crossed their legs over the walkway, making an X. It was casual enough, but it sent a clear message: nobody leaves.**

"You don't know that," said Hades, his smile still in place. "They could just like to lounge."

"Hades." Poseidon's slightly annoyed voice got his brother to sigh and back off. Though his smile fell only slightly as he enjoyed this part of that quest.

**The bus pulled out of the station, and they headed through the bustling streets of Manhattan. "She didn't stay dead long,"**

"No, she certainly didn't," said Hades with a sigh. "Thanatos was insistent on getting her back to work."

"Is she really that good a worker?"

"No, she's just really, really annoying when she wants to be.

**Percy said in a shaky tone. "I thought you said they could be dispelled for a lifetime." He looked towards Annabeth with a look.**

**"I said if you're lucky," Annabeth said. "You're obviously not."**

"Nope," said Percy in agreement.

**"I never really was." Andi added as she glared at the old ladies, anger rising at just seeing them while her knuckles sparked somewhat.**

**"All three of them," Grover whimpered. "Di immortales!"**

**"It's okay," Annabeth said, obviously thinking in overdrive. "The Furies. The three worst monsters from the Underworld. No problem. No problem. We'll just slip out the windows."**

**"They don't open," Grover moaned.**

"Again, our luck is bad," said Percy with a sigh.

**"A back exit?" she suggested.**

**There wasn't one. Even if they did get out, they'd be trapped in the coming tunnel.**

**"They won't attack us with witnesses around," Percy said. "Will they?"**

"Yes," said Percy dryly to his past self. He was really getting sick of all the (now) stupid questions he asked.

**"This is the Mist Percy, we sometimes get the shorter end of it at the worst possible time." Andi frowned, her hand rummaging in her bag as she looped it over her shoulder.**

**"Mortals don't have good eyes," Annabeth added. "Their brains can only process what they see through the Mist." She turned to Andi, "But you can manipulate it, right?" she asked in urgency.**

**Andi grimaced, her brow knitted, "If it was one or three, it would easy, but all them? I got about two weeks of training with it Bethy. So unless I do it to them in groups, I doubt we could play on that angle." She stated, getting the daughter of wisdom to silently curse.**

"Your thoughts, Annabeth, watch your thoughts," said Thalia mock chidingly with a wagging finger.

"Oh be quiet, Thalia."

**"They'll see three old ladies killing us, won't they?" Percy suggested.**

**Annabeth thought about it. "Hard to say. But we can't count on mortals for help. Maybe an emergency exit in the roof...?"**

"We never did find that exit, did we?" Annabeth asked.

"No we didn't."

**They hit what was known as the Lincoln Tunnel, and the bus went dark except for the running lights down the aisle. It was dead quiet without the rain.**

**The orange hat one got up and spoke in such a fake tone to everyone: "I need to use the restroom."**

**"So do I," said the second sister.**

**"So do I," said the third sister.**

"That's one crowded bathroom," said Apollo.

**They all started coming down the aisle.**

**"I've got it," Annabeth said. "Percy, take my hat, Andi, get your cloak o-Andi? Andi?" she said looking around, but the short girl was gone.**

"One step ahead of me, apparently," said Annabeth.

**"She ditched us." Grover said in disbelief.**

**"No," Annabeth said, "At least…I'm pretty sure she didn't." she weakly admitted. She turned back to Percy, "Come on, take it." She said to him.**

**"What?"**

**"You're the one of the two they want. Turn invisible and go up the aisle. Let them pass you. Maybe you can get to the front and get away."**

Percy clapped a hand over his face as Annabeth gave him a light glare. The plan was perfect until he messed it up. And then with Andi there had to be something more.

In short, this was going to _suck_.

**"But you guys-"**

**"There's an outside chance they might not notice us," Annabeth said. "You're a son of one of the Big Three. Your smell might be overpowering. Along with Andi's scent, this could work."**

**"I can't just leave you." Percy argued sternly, like Andi, he thought with a bitter taste. The ghostly voice the Oracle rearing its head, but he snuffed it out.**

**"Don't worry about us," Grover said. "Go!"**

**Percy took the hat shakily and put the Yankees cap on.**

"Now you see him," said Nico before he became invisible. "Now you don't."

"Nico, do not abuse your powers," said Hades with a frown, forced to feel the shadows be manipulated from the close proximity to his child. It was like an annoying poke between the eyes.

Nico sheepishly became visible once again, glaring at Thalia as she smirked at him.

**He marveled at not being able to see his body and began to creep up the aisle. He got up to about ten seats before he had to duck into an empty seat as the Furies passed him.**

**Mrs. Dodds stopped, sniffing, and looked straight at him. His heart was pounding rapidly. Apparently she didn't see anything. She and her sisters kept going.**

**He was free.**

"Free! Free falling!" said Apollo with a chuckle, giving a wary glance to his sister. Seeing that she wasn't as annoyed by that song, he continued to hum it.

**The green-eyed son of the sea made it to the front of the bus. They were almost through the Lincoln Tunnel now. He was about to press the emergency stop button when he heard hideous wailing from the back row.**

**The old ladies were not old ladies anymore. Their faces were still the same -guess those couldn't get any uglier- but their bodies had shriveled into leathery brown hag bodies with bat's wings and hands and feet like gargoyle claws. Their handbags had turned into fiery whips.**

"Humans are stupid," said Hephaestus with a shake of his head. To not even feel the heat of those weapons reflected on their stupidity.

**The Furies surrounded Grover and Annabeth, lashing their whips, hissing: "Where is it? Where?"**

**The other people on the bus were screaming, cowering in their seats. They saw something, all right.**

"Apparently not as stupid as we assumed," said Athena with an arched brow.

"Maybe Andi removed the Mist from the Furies," said Hazel.

Hades shook his head. "It wouldn't be enough."

**"He's not here!" Annabeth yelled. "He's gone!"**

**The Furies raised their whips.**

**Annabeth drew her bronze knife. Grover grabbed a tin can from his snack bag and prepared to throw it.**

"Beware the Tin Can of DOOM!" said Leo with a laugh.

**What Percy did next was so impulsive and dangerous he should've been named ADHD poster child of the year.**

"You _are_ the ADHD poster child of the millennium," said Annabeth with a shake of her head while Percy sheepishly chuckled.

**The bus driver was distracted; trying to see what was going on in his rearview mirror.**

**Still invisible, the sea child grabbed the wheel from him and jerked it to the left.**

Everyone looked at Percy, who decided now would be an opportune time to try to slide into his seat. Athena just looked back at her rival with a smug smirk on her face that made him scowl.

**Everybody howled as they were thrown to the right, and he heard what was hopefully the sound of three Furies smashing against the windows.**

**"Dammit Percy!" the shout of Andi rang out.**

"That's my reaction to things he does," said Thalia with an approving nod.

**He turned briefly to see that she had her knife in hand, her invisibility cloak barely covering her, as she was right behind the Furies and rolling on the ground from his actions. Making him think she was about to kill them while the monsters thought they had the advantage on Annabeth and Grover.**

"Talk about real cloak and dagger stuff," said Frank with a chuckle.

**One of the Furies was wailing in pain, the purple hat one, her left leg was limp and was bleeding green and purple. No doubt the poison of Andi's knife getting it.**

**Oops.**

Annabeth smacked Percy upside the head.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"It just needed to be done."

**"Hey!" the driver yelled. "Hey-whoa!"**

**They wrestled for the wheel. The bus slammed against the side of the tunnel, grinding metal, throwing sparks a mile behind them.**

**They shot out of the Lincoln Tunnel and back into the rainstorm, people and monsters tossed around the bus, cars plowed aside like bowling pins.**

"Strike!" Ares cheered.

**Somehow the driver found an exit, shooting off the highway, through half a dozen traffic lights. They ended up flying down one of those New Jersey rural roads where you can't believe there's so much nothing right across the river from New York. There were woods to their left, the Hudson River to their right, and the driver seemed to be veering toward the river.**

"I'm reminded of a poor, poor sequel to a fantastic movie," said Apollo as he rubbed his chin. "Something about a Site B..."

**Another great idea: Percy hit the emergency brake.**

Poseidon released a strangled growl at the very amused and smug look that Athena sent him.

**The bus screeching, spun a full circle on the wet asphalt, and crashed into the trees. The emergency lights came on. The door flew open. The bus driver was the first one out, the passengers yelling as they stampeded after him. He stepped into the driver's seat and let them pass.**

**The Furies regained their balance. They lashed their whips at Annabeth while she waved her knife and yelled in Ancient Greek, telling them to back off. Grover threw tin cans.**

"Tin cans of DOOM!" said Leo with another chuckle.

**The wounded one went to strike Andi, who caught the flaming whip in her free hand with a grunt of pain.**

"There's that magical protection," said Hazel with a chuckle while Zeus nodded in approval. Hades scoffed and rested his head in his hand.

**"Eat this you wannabe harpy!" the girl shouted as her arm arced with powerful static and she whipped the end of the whip back, brilliant blue electricity pulsing from her hand and overcame the fire along the barbed leather weapon. It shocked the Fury into dropping her whip in pain. The daughter of Zeus charged and rolled under a slash of the claws and plunged her dagger right into the throat of the beast, making it fall to gold dust.**

"Fatality," said Ares with a dark grin. He was enjoying this immensely.

**Percy looked at the open doorway. He was free to go, but he couldn't leave his friends. Percy took off the invisible cap. "Hey!"**

**The two remaining Furies turned, baring their yellow fangs at him, and the exit suddenly seemed like an excellent idea.**

"Way to go, Percy, you had the element of surprise," said Jason with a chuckle to his Greek counterpart who frowned in betrayal.

**Andi dropped the end of the whip, and grabbed her cloak as she tossed it to Grover, who barely caught it in surprise.**

**The blue eyed girl threw her dagger into her right hand and grabbed her keychain in her left, getting her sword out. She speedily backpedalled away from the monsters, and was right in front of Percy, slightly crouched.**

"Aw, look at her, all protective and shit," said Ares with a chuckle.

**The orange hat one stalked up the aisle, every time she flicked her whip, red flames danced along the barbed leather.**

**Her ugly sister hopped on top of the left sided seats and crawled toward him and Andi like some serpent.**

**"Perseus Jackson, Andromeda Potter," Mrs. Dodds said, in a heavy accent. "You have offended the gods.**

"Well one has, the other we're curious about," said Poseidon admittedly.

**You shall die."**

**"I liked you better as a math teacher," Percy told her.**

"Harsh," said Hades with a chuckle. She enjoyed her job as a Fury.

**"Get bent," Andi spat back with venom.**

"Oh ho, she has your mouth when angry," said Poseidon with a smirk.

"Shut up, Poseidon."

**The she-devil growled at them.**

**Annabeth and Grover moved up behind the Furies cautiously, looking for an opening.**

**Percy drew his ballpoint pen out of his pocket and uncapped it. Riptide elongated into a shimmering double-edged sword.**

**The Furies hesitated.**

**Mrs. Dodds had felt Riptide's blade before. She obviously didn't like seeing it again.**

"No, she really didn't," said Percy with a chuckle of agreement.

**"Submit now," she hissed. "And you will not suffer eternal torment."**

**"Nice try," the sea child told her as Andi pulsed with static around her tiny frame.**

"Note the way they continue to mention her height," said Poseidon with a smirk while Hades chuckled.

"Shut _up_, Poseidon!"

**"Guys, look out!" Annabeth cried, Andi ducked instinctively at that, Percy wasn't that quick.**

**Mrs. Dodds lashed her whip around his sword hand while the other Fury lunged at him.**

**Percy hissed in pain, his wrist felt on fire he but managed to not drop Riptide.**

"Not bad," said Hades admittedly. Most heroes couldn't take the heat, so to speak, and that often was their downfall.

**Andi sliced the whip clean through, getting Mrs. Dodds to stumble back. The one coming on the left lunged at him, but he swung his blade. As soon as the blade connected with her neck, she screamed and exploded into dust.**

"It's raining Fury, hallelujah," said Frank and Leo with a chuckle afterwards.

**Annabeth got Mrs. Dodds in a wrestler's hold and yanked her backward while Grover ripped the remains of the whip out of her hands.**

**"Ow!" he yelled. "Ow! Hot! Hot!"**

"There's the appropriate reaction," said Hades with a smirk.

**Mrs. Dodds was trying to get Annabeth off her back. She kicked, clawed, hissed and bit,**

"Ride that Fury, Annabeth!" cheered Apollo with a laugh. "Yee-haw!"

**but Annabeth held on while Grover got Mrs. Dodds' legs tied up in her own whip. Finally they both shoved her backward into the aisle. Mrs. Dodds tried to get up, but she didn't have room to flap her bat wings, so she kept falling down.**

**"Zeus will destroy you!"**

"Well not his daughter," said Hades with a roll of his eyes.

**she promised him. "Hades will have your souls!" she said to them both.**

"If this ends up anything like our original meeting then I highly doubt that I will," said Hades with a shake of his head. He perked up with a cruel smirk. "Well, until they die naturally anyway.

**"Braccas meas vescimini!" Percy yelled.**

**Now, he wasn't sure where the Latin came from.**

"Where did that Latin come from?" Jason asked. Percy shrugged.

**He may have figured it meant: "Eat my pants!"**

"Ah, Bart Simpson," said Apollo fondly. "My favorite animated character. Shortly followed up by Kenny McCormick."

"Personally, I like Cartman," said Hermes before doing an imitation. "Screw you guys, I'm going home."

**Andi just gave him this look of disbelief. Seems he did say something stupid.**

"Percy you have the right to remain stupid. Anything you say or do is stupid," said Leo, mocking the Miranda Right recitation that most policemen gave.

Percy couldn't hold back the laugh at that, but he did swear to get Leo back for the comment.

**Andi released a blast of electricity, getting the Fury to screech in pain as it convulsed. The girl with raven locks had this somewhat sadist smile on her face as she did it,**

"Yikes, hope she doesn't like that sort of thing later in life," said Apollo with a cringe. "Poor Will."

"Apollo, for all that is us, you don't know if she'll be with him!" Artemis scolded.

"I'm with Apollo on this one," said Aphrodite.

**he noted while changing her dagger back to its ring form.**

**Thunder shook the bus. The hair rose on the back of the ocean child's neck.**

**"Get out!" Annabeth yelled at them. "Now!" They didn't need any encouragement.**

**They rushed outside and found the other passengers wandering around in a daze, arguing with the driver, or running around in circles yelling, "We're going to die!"**

The gods burst into laughter. Hermes wiped a tear from his eye and smiled. "Ah, mortals. Always entertaining."

**A Hawaiian-shirted tourist with a camera snapped Percy photograph before he could recap the sword or Andi could change hers.**

**"Our bags!" Grover realized. "We left our-"**

"There goes the bags," said Percy dryly. He hung his head, that wouldn't have happened had he just tried to sneak off.

**BOOOOOM!**

**The windows of the bus exploded as the passengers ran for cover. Lightning shredded a huge crater in the roof, but an angry wail from inside indicated the Fury was not yet dead.**

**"Run!"**

"Go!" Apollo continued with an Austrian accent. "Get to da choppa!"

Ares, Hermes and Hephaestus, along with the demigods, burst into laughter at the reference.

**Annabeth said. "She's calling for reinforcements! We have to get out of here!"**

**The daughter of Zeus summoned her bow as she spun around low from her retreat as her knee skidded on the muddy and gravely ground, left arm forward, right arm pulled back.**

**"Andi!"**

**She didn't listen, she summoned an arrow and the bronze arrowhead was laced with a powerful bout of static, shining its blue light. She ignored the urging cries of her friends as her eyes zeroed in on the struggling Fury stuck in the ruined bus. She released her notched arrow.**

"Is it good?" Apollo asked with his hand at his ear like a sports announcer.

**The projectile cut soundless through the crying air, ignored by the wind as its pulsing tip plunged right through a broken window, nailing the Fury right between the eyes. Exploding the monster to gold dust.**

"It's good! And the crowd goes wild!"

**"That was for my sister you bint."**

Thalia smiled at that while Hades rolled his eyes. Honestly, talk about laid up on something. Hestia had her nostrils flared at the language, recognizing the British term from when her siblings had ruled over England in its prime.

**Andi spat as she stood up and spun on her heel, following after her friends, her bow returning to its keychain form, clipping it to her shorts.**

**They rushed into the woods as the rain poured down, the bus in flames behind them, and nothing but darkness ahead.**

"Wow," said Piper as she finished the chapter. "You really had a rough first day on your quest."

"Ain't that the truth?" Leo asked.

* * *

**REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Reading The Ever Twisting Wind: The Lightning Thief**

**Ch 7**

* * *

"I'll get it out of the way," said Nico with a roll of his eyes. Piper handed him the book and the son of Hades cleared his throat. "Chapter seven.

**In a way, it's nice to know there are Greek gods out there, because you have somebody to blame when things go wrong.**

All of the Olympians bristled at that save for Hades. He merely shrugged, used to the blame.

**For instance, when you're walking away from a bus that's just been attacked by monster hags and blown up by lightning, and it's raining on top of everything else, most people might think that's just really bad luck; when you're a half-blood, you understand that some divine force really is trying to mess up your day.**

"Ain't that the truth?" Thalia asked under her breath as she recalled her own near death experience via lightning. And Zoë's driving, but that's beside the point.

**So there they were, Andi, Annabeth, Grover and Percy, walking through the woods along the New Jersey riverbank. Andi was leading them with her wand out, a ball of light coming out the tip that was warming and guiding them, through the woods as the glow of New York City making the night sky yellow behind them, and the smell of the Hudson reeking in their noses.**

"It's not that bad...Is it?" Poseidon asked his son. Percy shrugged.

**Grover was shivering and braying, his big goat eyes turned slit-pupiled and full of terror. "Three Kindly Ones. All three at once."**

"Whoa, sounds like a fun night...well if they weren't bird ladies," said Ares.

**Percy was pretty much in shock himself. The explosion of bus windows still ringing in his ears. But Annabeth kept pulling them along, saying: "Come on! The farther away we get, the better."**

**"All our money was back there," Percy reminded her. "Our food and clothes. Everything."**

"Which, may I add, was your fault," said Annabeth.

"I said I was sorry," said Percy.

"I know, but still."

**It was then Andi snapped and spun around, "What. The. Hell!" she shouted at him, poking him with her free hand at each word, "Are you bloody mental!" she shouted in anger, blue sparks coming from her body.**

"Uh-oh, there's her father's temper," said Demeter with a sigh.

"Like these two don't get angry?" Zeus asked while pointing at his brothers.

"You are the most famous for it," said Hades.

**"What?" Percy snapped back, still getting his wits about him.**

**"You heard me Jackson, I'm questioning your sanity."**

"We all do every now and then," said Annabeth, getting a pout from her boyfriend.

**The smaller girl gritted out with a scowl, "I had it under control. I would have killed one, in the surprise at losing one of their own; I could have taken down a second. Getting the last one to turn to me, letting Annabeth and me go for a pincer. Along with using the dark tunnel to cover our kills, I could have only had to use the Mist on some of the mortals if it didn't work in our favor!" she said, throwing her arms in the air.**

"That's…actually a very good plan," said Athena with a nod of respect.

**"Wait, you thought that up as soon as you saw them?" Annabeth asked curiously.**

**"Duh." Andi drawled out, still in a snippy mood.**

Zeus smirked in pride while his brothers rolled their eyes.

**The blonde gave Andi an impressive nod for the on the fly idea.**

**Percy narrowed his eyes, and was about to rebuttal, but Andi cut him off before he could even breathe a word.**

**"Instead we have the idiot of the year here crashing a bus through a tunnel and into who knows how many other people!**

Percy winced at that. Yeah…Not his best moment.

**she ranted at him, sparks jumping off her, "You could have gotten us and the mortals kill you nimrod."**

**"Well it didn't happen, did it!" he shot back; he was not going to take this lying down.**

Poseidon nodded in agreement to that. His son should be as untamable as the sea.

**"This isn't a world for maybes!" she shouted in his face, "You either know what the bloody hell you're doing or bumble around like a fool. And I am no fool Jackson."**

"Apparently not," said Athena. She was still impressed by the planning that the girl had done.

**The raven haired girl hissed at him, "How many of those mortals are hurt from your actions you reckon Percy? Hm?" she asked mockingly.**

"Okay, yeah I messed up, but now she's getting kind of mean," said Percy with a frown.

"Is wittle Jackson's feewings hurt?" Ares asked mockingly.

"Ares, watch it," said Poseidon with a scowl.

**Percy in return did wince at that, but recovered just as fast, "Okay, yeah, I messed up. But still I helped them instead of just disappearing like you did!**

"Ah, yes, the one flaw. Keeping the plan to herself," said Athena with a frown. Plans work better when everyone knows about it.

**As if you abandoned us." he said, throwing the blame desperately.**

"That sounds familiar," said Hades.

"I _said_ I was sorry."

**Andi didn't wince at all but she did look at him coolly, "Well I wouldn't have and I didn't." She said in a crisp tone.**

**"Yes, yes, all cool. Like some grand lone wolf." Percy mocked, getting Andi to bristle at him with narrowed eyes.**

"Oh us, it's the two stubborn fools' arguments all over again," said Hades with a dry glare to his brothers. Poseidon had a small frown on his face while Zeus purpled in embarrassment and rage.

**Annabeth looked back and forth between them, wondering where all this was coming from. Sure, they got along good at camp, but this was just such a 180. She could only assume their parentage was rearing up with the already built tension.**

"Called it."

"Go count your gems/play with the skeletons," said both of his brothers.

**The rebel and the leader.**

Poseidon smirked at his title while Zeus smirked at his before both of them glared at each other.

Their contest was cut off by Hestia's clearing throat.

**Thalia always led them around back then, it seemed Andi held the same nature in her.**

Thalia beamed at having a sister like her, whereas Percy released a soft groan.

**"You know, I think I know your problem." Percy said to his cousin.**

**"Oh? Enlighten me." the lightning girl asked.**

"This ought to be good," said Frank with a chuckle.

**"Simple, your whiny I got this job, and you didn't, right?**

"That does sound like Zeus," said Hera admittedly. She received a look of betrayal from her husband.

**You want to be all in charge. Annabeth set it for Luke to get the flag, but no, you didn't like that, so you went for it instead. Come on, admit it." Percy goaded back.**

**Andi gritted her teeth, "That doesn't matter." She brushed off quickly. Too quickly.**

"Definitely Zeus." The five of the first six said, making their king scowl.

**Percy pounced, "Yes, it does." He shot back, smirking at her, which made his cousin growl at him.**

"Could we see a fight?" Ares asked excitedly.

"My daughter/Percy would win, obviously," said the two fathers in question. They glared at each other.

"Andromeda already has flight and magic on her side," said Zeus.

"Percy's better than her with a sword and the sea does not like to be contained," said Poseidon, his eyes narrowing.

"May I make a suggestion before the dick measuring contest gets any more out of place?" Hades asked his brothers. "A bet perhaps?"

"Count me in!" Hermes said excitedly. "Fifty drachma on the new girl."

"She's got good aim, I'm with Herm," said Apollo. "Fifty drachma."

The Olympians and the demigods soon placed their bets, many of Zeus' children betting on Andi while most of the demigods and the older Olympians bet on Percy. Thalia and Jason spiraled into an argument about their differing bets (Thalia on Andi and Jason on Percy) that would've consumed them all had Nico made a small tremor to get their attention.

"I'm still reading, you know," said Nico with a frown. At their muttered apologies, he shook his head and went back to the book.

**"Then tell us fearless leader," she said with the most mocking of tones, "What's our next move, hm? What about food, money, transportation?" she asked further, "Ideas?" she smiled a mock sweet smile.**

"Your biggest fault, failing to look ahead at the horizon," said Zeus with a triumphant smirk.

Poseidon rolled his eyes.

**Percy faltered, "Well, I," he stammered, "Oh, like you have answers!" he snapped back to her, throwing his arms in the air.**

"She probably does," said Athena with a quirked smile. Percy pouted and Annabeth consoled him quietly, making her mother's small smile dim down.

**Andi lifted her bag from her shoulder, "I got cash, drachma, clothes, first-aid, ambrosia and nectar, and a good feeling of what to do, what you got?" Andi asked with a superior smirk.**

"Look at that, she has your smirk," said Poseidon dryly.

**Percy was about to open his mouth before a voice shouted, "Enough!"**

"Doubt Grover said it so nice job, Annie," said Thalia with a smile.

**Annabeth got between them, pushing them apart before they decided to brawl in the middle of the woods, "Okay, just, stop it already!" she said looking them both in the eye with quick swivels of her head to face each.**

**Andi just gave Percy a look and huffed. She moved to a tree to lean her back on as she took a seat, brushing the mud off her knee. Pulling out some ambrosia, she took the tiniest of a nibble.**

"Yum." Ares said with a smirk.

**"Got hurt?" Grover asked with concern, kneeling next to her as she snapped the Ziploc closed again. Andi pulled out some bandages and ointment.**

**"Just some first degree burns when I caught that whip directly,"**

"I should think so," said Hades with a small smirk. It wouldn't do good if a demigod could catch one of their whips with ease.

Aphrodite sent the Lord of the Underworld a glare for marring her cute legacy's hand.

**she waved off, "Magic protection is all well and good, but it only takes so much like powerful fire to break through it." The blue-eyed girl hissed as she cleaned it out. Grover took the bandages and wrapped them around her burnt palm.**

**"Thanks." She mumbled as he wrapped it tight but gently.**

**"No prob, the best I'm good for." Grover answered sadly.**

"And you guys call me emo," said Nico with a snort after he read the passage.

"Shut it, death breath," said Percy.

**"Hey," Andi said to him sharply, "Stop thinking like that." She told him, just like she always did in school when he got down in the dumps.**

"That satyr has some serious self-esteem issues," said Dionysus with a sigh. Grover was a good satyr in his opinion, but his job with Thalia was practically impossible from the beginning for someone so young. Zeus was certainly not thinking right by asking for a green satyr to save the girl.

**"Thanks." He said with a slight smile, she gave him a beaming one in return.**

**Percy, a bit away, just ran his hand through his messy black hair. Seriously, things were a mess right now, and as much as he hated to admit it, Andi made some clear points.**

"At least he admits his mistakes," said Zeus.

"Unlike someone I know."

"You like your beard at that length, Poseidon, you'll shut up."

"What are you going to do, fry me?"

"I am in the mood for sushi."

"Poseidon, Zeus," said Hestia with a frown. The two brother's stopped their verbal battle before it came to physical blows.

**Also, he was kind of jealous of her; she seemed so sure of herself right now while he felt so lost. It was like he was wadding through an ocean of jello as she took casual steps on a dirt path. It was frustrating, they started out the same, but she was a sponge while he was, well, not spongy.**

"That, _admittedly_, is my fault," said Poseidon, his underhanded jibe at his brother not missed by anyone in the room.

**Hell, he wasn't even in this for the glory, or because his dad needed help,**

Poseidon frowned at that while Percy gave him an apologetic smile.

**or for the people that could be killed in this messed up glorified bitch fit between their fathers.**

"Nailed that on the head," said Hades with a very amused smirk.

**He just wanted his mom back, that was all that really mattered to him.**

"Momma's boy," said Ares.

"Something you could do to learn from," said Hera with a sneer to her son.

"Oooh, you just got burned by yo momma!"

"Stuff it up your ass, Sunspot!"

**Andi stood up, flexing her slowly healing hand and lifted her wand once more, taking point.**

**After a few minutes, Annabeth fell into line next to Percy. "Look, despite agreeing with Andi with your approach, and not that I need help."**

"There's that infamous hubris Athena and her children have," said Poseidon.

**She pointed out tersely, "I..." Her voice faltered. "I appreciate you coming back for us, okay? That was really brave."**

"Stupid, but brave," said Annabeth with a smile to her boyfriend.

Percy shrugged. "I try."

**"We're a team, right?"**

"And more," said Aphrodite with a smirk.

**She was silent for a few more steps. "It's just that if you died ... aside from the fact that it would really suck for you,**

"Yeah, just a bit," said Percy with a chuckle as Annabeth flushed lightly.

**it would mean the quest was over…or Andi would take over, so it would mainly suck for you.**

"Gee, wow, thanks for the vote of faith," said Percy.

"I was young and stupid?"

"…Wow, you'd call yourself stupid for me?"

"Well..."

"Oi! Trying to read here."

**And also, this may be my only chance to see the real world."**

**The thunderstorm had finally let up.**

"Done with your fit?"

"Shut up, Hades."

**The city glow faded behind them, leaving them in almost total darkness besides Andi's lit wand, guiding them through the night like Rudolph.**

"Andi the wand wielding demigod…" Apollo said while rubbing his chin. "Yeah, I could make it work."

"Please don't," said Artemis.

**"You haven't left Camp Half-Blood since you were seven?" He asked her.**

**"No ... only short field trips. My dad-"**

**"The history professor."**

**"Yeah. It didn't work out for me living at home. I mean, Camp Half-Blood is my home."**

"Does that mean it has a magical wisdom spell over it?" Hermes asked as he flipped through the _Prisoner of Azkaban_.

"You are hilarious, Hermes," said Athena.

"I try."

**She was rushing her words out. "At camp you train and train. And that's all cool and everything, but the real world is where the monsters are. That's where you learn whether you're any good or not." She said, her voice wavering only the slightest.**

**"You're pretty good with that knife," Percy praised.**

"The first way to a demigoddess' heart, praise her fighting skills," said Leo with a chuckle. The boyfriends of the Seven Heroes all smiled at their now beaming girlfriends while Nico and Thalia both rolled their eyes.

**"You think so?"**

**"Anybody who can piggyback-ride a Fury is okay by me." He grinned at her, getting to see a smile from her in the wand light.**

**"You know," she said, "maybe I should tell you ... Something funny back on the bus ..."**

"Ha-ha funny or the other kind of funny?" Hermes asked, looking up at the screen.

**Whatever she wanted to say was interrupted by a shrill toot-toot-toot, like the sound of an owl being tortured.**

**"Hey, my reed pipes still work!" Grover cried. "If I could just remember a 'find path' song, we could get out of these woods!"**

**He puffed out a few notes, but the tune still sounded suspiciously like Hilary Duff.**

"Dating yourself much?" Leo asked.

"Shut up Leo."

**"Point me." Andi said her mood still grumpy as she held her wand on the flat of her hand. It moved turned sharply to the right,**

"That's handy," said Percy with a frown.

**"Okay, that's north." She said, like a magical GPS, "So west is that way." She turned left while pointing in the direction.**

**"I love magic." Annabeth praised quietly as Percy nodded with her.**

"It is so nifty," said Hazel with a nod.

**They walked in the warm magic light in silence for another mile or so, the crickets their background music with their sounding steps.**

**Andi was thinking rapidly, nibbling her bottom lip. The thought on her mind?**

**Why did lightning strike the bus?**

"That is a very good question," said Poseidon with a scowl as he looked at his brother.

**It, it just didn't make sense to her. Unless he was trying to attack the Furies, which she kinda doubted, it was like he was trying to kill Percy or something.**

Poseidon glared at Zeus, who looked impassive.

"It's what I would do," said Hades with a shrug. Thalia turned to glare at her uncle, which he returned. "Something you would like to say, _hunter_?"

Artemis winced at the reminder while Thalia begrudgingly returned her attention to the small screen.

**But, she was on the bus too! The hell?!**

"She'd survive," said Zeus nonchalantly.

Percy and Annabeth blanched at his inadvertent admittance to trying to kill Percy, which would have killed the daughter of Athena.

**Grover trotted up to her, "You okay?" he asked gently.**

**"Yeah," she answered without much emotion, clearly just answering on autopilot.**

**"You're upset." He pointed out.**

"_No_," said Frank sarcastically. "She's just got to use the bathroom or something."

**Andi turned to him, snapping out of her thoughts, "Who says? You sneaking a peek in my head Grov?"**

"Harry didn't like that," said Apollo with a nod of agreement.

"Neither does the King," said Hermes with a smirk directed at his sister. Athena rolled her eyes.

**The Satyr shook his head, "No, just can read your emotions. Satyrs are good like that." He smirked proudly.**

**The raven-haired girl blew some hair out of her face, "Then yeah, I'm upset."**

"Well there's no storm clouds so she's not too pissed off," said Percy.

**She grumbled, "…Why did he strike the bus, it just doesn't add up…I could have died." She said in a low tone.**

"No you couldn't have," said Zeus.

**Grover scratched his fuzzy chin, "Not really," he said, "I mean, you're immune to electricity and the blast, well, it only ripped that gas guzzler open. It didn't blow up."**

"See? Even the satyr agrees with me."

**"Oh. Joy. So only you guys would be dead. Gee, thanks dad."**

Zeus was about to respond when Hades beat him to it. "Aw, she likes her cousin. Isn't that sweet?"

"She also likes how Percabeth is forming!" Aphrodite said with a beaming smile.

**The blue eye girl retorted sarcastically.**

**Grover shrugged, unsure, "Who knows, maybe he was going after the Kindly Ones," he spoke of them with a shiver.**

**Andi just nodded, wanting to believe that, though a part of her didn't.**

"And already she has a good insight on your feelings," said Hades with a smirk.

"Be quiet, Hades."

**She hoped Grover couldn't read that.**

**They kept moving and started to see a bright light, and not the one from Andi's wand, up ahead: the colors of a neon sign. They could smell food. Fried, greasy, food.**

"Ugh, Andi better not be eating any of that," said Aphrodite with a frown. It was so bad for the skin.

"Here, here," said Demeter in agreement.

**It was then Andi realized she hadn't eaten anything unhealthy since she'd arrived at Half-Blood Hill, where they lived on grapes, bread, cheese, and extra-lean-cut nymph-prepared barbecue.**

"Yum," said the demigods while they enjoyed the small snacks provided for them. Those nymphs sure did know their barbecue.

**She felt far better with that food then the hardy filled meals she had at Hogwarts. It now suddenly made sense why a lot of kids were on the pudgy side of the spectrum.**

"And they say Americans are obese," said Apollo with a snort.

**Looks like she was going to have to change her diet when she got back to school.**

"Good for her!" Aphrodite said with an approving nod, Demeter nodding right there with her.

**They kept walking until they saw a deserted two-lane road through the trees. On the other side was a closed-down gas station, a tattered billboard for a 1990s movie,**

"Which one?" Apollo asked, already wondering the possibilities of what movie it was and who was in it.

**and one open business, which was the source of the neon light and the greasy smell.**

"Oh joy," said Percy dryly, and Annabeth reflected his feelings with a scowl on her face.

**It wasn't a fast-food restaurant like Percy had hoped. It was one of those weird roadside curio shops that sell lawn flamingos and wooden Indians and cement grizzly bears and stuff like that.**

"So…it's a junk store?" Frank asked.

**The main building was a long, low warehouse, surrounded by acres of statuary. The neon sign above the gate was impossible for him to read, because if there's anything worse for his dyslexia than regular English, it's red cursive neon English.**

"Amen to that," said Percy, with every kid save for Frank nodding in agreement. Dionysus chuckled as he recalled the commissioning of his business cards.

"That really has to suck, Dyslexia," said Frank.

"Understatement of the year, bro," said Leo dryly.

**To the demigods, it looked like: ATNYU MES GDERAN GOMEN MEPROUIM.**

**"What the heck does that say?" Percy asked.**

"That's an excellent question," said Piper.

**"I don't know," Annabeth said as Andi had her eyes narrowed, showing she was struggling to find out.**

"So even _you_ couldn't read it? Wow," said Piper jokingly. Annabeth frowned at her friend's teasing, comforted by Percy's arm over her shoulders.

**Grover translated: "Aunty Em's Garden Gnome Emporium."**

**"Thanks Grov."**

"Oh well, thank goodness he's there," said Hazel with a small sigh of relief. "Otherwise we never would have found out."

"That's true," said Percy with a grin as he thought about his best friend.

**Flanking the entrance, as advertised, were two cement garden gnomes, ugly bearded little runts, smiling and waving, as if they were about to get their picture taken.**

**Percy crossed the street, following the smell of the hamburgers.**

"Even the wethead can't resist the deliciousness that is a burger," said Thalia with a smirk.

"I would've preferred blue cookies, but hey, take what you can get," said Percy.

**"Hey ..." Grover warned.**

**"The lights are on inside," Annabeth said. "Maybe it's open."**

"Ah, the call of the burger strikes all."

**"Snack bar," Percy said wistfully.**

**"Snack bar," The blonde agreed.**

"Demigods ultimate weaknesses, their own stomachs," said Hermes with a chuckle.

**"Are you two crazy?" Grover said. "This place is weird."**

**"Grover, it's garden gnomes, of course it's weird.**

"Very true," said Leo. Those things were just creepy.

**But if there is food, we need to stock up." Andi told him as the other two ignored him.**

**The front lot was a forest of statues: cement animals, cement children, even a cement satyr playing the pipes, which gave Grover the creeps.**

"Well, gee, I wonder why?" Thalia asked sarcastically.

**"Bla-ha-ha!" he bleated. "Looks like my Uncle Ferdinand!"**

"I always did wonder what happened to him after he left for the search," said Dionysus wistfully.

**They stopped at the warehouse door.**

**"Don't knock," Grover pleaded. "I smell monsters."**

"And that is a _huge_ red flag," said Hades with an amused smirk. Oh he knew what happened next, and he thought it was hysterical.

**"Your nose is clogged up from the Furies," Annabeth told him. **

Athena covered her face in light shame as the other Olympians looked at her knowingly. She was often to ignore the warnings of others if she was hungry enough. It was why she had a balanced meal every day.

"**All I smell is burgers. Aren't you hungry?"**

**"Meat!" he said scornfully. "I'm a vegetarian."**

"Annie, c'mon that's elementary," said Thalia with a shake of her head. "He's part goat."

"Shut up, Thalia," said Annabeth with pink cheeks.

**"You eat cheese enchiladas and aluminum cans," Percy reminded him.**

"...Do you listen to yourself speak?" Thalia asked Percy.

He shrugged. "Honestly, I drift in and out sometimes."

**"Those are vegetables. Come on. Let's leave. These statues are ... looking at me."**

"Statues look at everybody," said Apollo with a grin. "Best prank ever."

**They didn't listen as they approached the door.**

**Grover grabbed Andi's shoulder, "You believe me, right?" he asked pleadingly.**

"Oh well now I just feel bad for him," said Hazel, making Percy and Annabeth flush slightly.

**It gave the small girl pause; they had left the Furies a while ago. Plenty of time for Grover to not be clogged like Annabeth suggested,**

"Thank goodness she's there to keep rational thinking," said Thalia before she frowned. "I just realized I said that about a girl that's supposed to be a witch."

"Irony," said Hermes with a chuckle.

**"Let's just be careful." She told him, her own stomach grumbling as she was saving her ration of two granola bars and bag of trail-mix for when they really needed food.**

"Smart kid," said Ares begrudgingly. He knew that rations kept a soldier fit and kept them fighting, and knowing his other, he'd want Barnacle Beard's brat and his new sister at her peak conditioning.

**Then the door creaked open, and standing in front of us was a tall Middle Eastern woman**

"That's racist!" said Leo.

"Just wait," said Percy, his eyes rolling.

**-at least, one could assume she was Middle Eastern, because she wore a long black gown that covered everything but her hands, and her head was completely veiled. Her eyes glinted behind a curtain of black gauze, but that was about all one could make out. Her coffee-colored hands looked old, but well manicured and elegant, so one imagined she was a grandmother who had once been a beautiful lady.**

"Oh, so this is where she came in," said Poseidon before sending Athena a glare. "You could've done what we do and just curse her to be blind or something but _no_, had to go and make _another_ monster."

"Charybdis," said Athena smugly.

Annabeth and Percy shuddered at the memory of that beast while Poseidon sent Athena a glare. Before he could say anything else, Zeus cleared his throat and Poseidon huffed. To Hades, he said, "Well now I remember where she got that habit from."

The Lord of the Underworld chuckled.

**Her accent sounded vaguely Middle Eastern, too. She said, "Children, it is too late to be out all alone. Where are your parents?"**

"On Olympus/Ruling the sea," said Annabeth and Percy in unison. Poseidon beamed at Percy for not lumping him with the other Olympians.

**"They're ... um ..." Annabeth started to say.**

**"We're orphans," Percy said. Andi sent him a scathing glare.**

"Wow, kelp head," said Thalia as she shook her head in disbelief. "Just...Wow."

"Shut up, Thalia."

**"Orphans?" the woman said. The word sounded alien in her mouth. "But, my dears! Surely not!"**

"Not," said the parents of the kids in question.

**"We got separated from our caravan," Percy continued. "Our circus caravan.**

"Percy, I'm utterly appalled," said Hermes. "Circus caravan? Really?"

"What would you have said?" Percy asked, embarrassed at being ribbed for something that happened, for him, forever ago.

"They told us to meet up here while they tried to get the car fixed is always a good one," said the god of thieves.

**The ringmaster told us to meet him at the gas station if we got lost, but he may have forgotten, or maybe he meant a different gas station. Anyway, we're lost.**

"Or you could've just said that from the beginning and let Annabeth or Andi build up the story from there," said Apollo. He looked at his uncle. "No offense, but you aren't exactly the best storyteller either."

Poseidon frowned to his nephew.

**Is that food I smell?"**

"Alright, points for the quick diversion," said Hermes.

**"Oh, my dears," the woman said. "You must come in, poor children. I am Aunty Em. Go straight through to the back of the warehouse, please. There is a dining area."**

"...Through the back is the dining area," said Leo. He looked at the couple, whose faces were bright red with embarrassment. "Wow, c'mon guys really? Have you _ever_ watched a horror movie? Your red flags _suck_."

"Shut up, Leo!"

**They thanked her and went inside.**

**Annabeth muttered to Percy, "Circus caravan?"**

"It really was a stupid lie," said Annabeth under her breath.

"I know, but don't bring it up, okay?"

**"Always have a strategy, right?"**

"Now I feel insulted," said Athena.

**"Your head is full of kelp." Annabeth pointed out.**

"And it still is," said Annabeth with a smirk. Percy gave his girlfriend a playful pout, to which she giggled at.

**"At least go for something more believable." Andi added, "Like runaways, that's always a tear jerker."**

"True, very true," said Hermes with a nod.

**She stated lowly, the orphan comment slightly upsetting her.**

**The warehouse was filled with more statues-people in all different poses, wearing all different outfits and with different expressions on their faces. Seriously, you had to have some huge property to display these things.**

"We could place them on-"

"Absolutely not," said Athena with a frown to Hermes' beginning statement. "We just remodeled after a century, we won't be redecorating again just to appease your desire to take in others."

"Besides, most of them are already dead," said Hades with a shrug. He sorted those people out years ago.

**They walked in and the group barely noticed Grover's nervous whimpers, or the way the statues' eyes seemed to follow them,**

"Now it's creepy," said Apollo with a visible shiver.

**or the fact that Aunty Em had locked the door behind them. They were just too hungry.**

"The _ultimate_ weakness," said Dionysus with a smirk.

**They finally made it to the dining area at the back of the warehouse, a fast-food counter with a grill, a soda fountain, a pretzel heater, and a nacho cheese dispenser. Everything you could want, plus a few steel picnic tables out front.**

"Out front in the back of the warehouse..."

"Shut up, Leo."

"I'm just saying..."

**"Please, sit down," Aunty Em said.**

**"Awesome," Percy said.**

**"Um," Grover said, "We have some-yeow!" he yelped out as Andi had jabbed his hip discreetly.**

**"We don't have any money though," Andi stated to the woman, her bottom lip jutted out with a tiny whimper and big blue eyes. It was clear to the others that she was trying to milk her cute factor to the old woman.**

"Clever girl," said Aphrodite with an approving smirk.

"She had to have gotten that from elsewhere," said Artemis.

"Like you've _never_ used your cute factor on someone older than you," said Aphrodite.

"Dite's got you there," said Apollo to his twin.

He got a glare for siding with the 'slut'.

**Aunty Em seemingly smile and said, "No, no, children. No money. This is a special case, yes? It is my treat, for such nice orphans."**

**"Thank you, ma'am," Annabeth said politely.**

**Aunty Em stiffened, as if Annabeth had done something wrong,**

Poseidon gave a haughty smirk to Athena.

"You still suggested to meet in my temple," said the goddess of wisdom with a glare. Percy blanched while his father's face reddened. There were just some things he didn't need to know his father.

**but then the old woman relaxed just as quickly.**

**"Quite all right, Annabeth," she said. "You have such beautiful gray eyes, child."**

"Red flags!"

"Shut _up_, Leo!"

**Andi gave the old woman a look.**

**How'd she know her name?**

"She's psychic!" said Hermes, getting a glower from Apollo.

**They hadn't introduced themselves, ah, her stomach was growling. Maybe she was just hungry.**

"You're all too eager to brush off red flags for your hunger," said Leo.

"Leo, I swear if you continue..."

"I'm just saying what needs to be said, Percy, geez."

**The hostess disappeared behind the snack counter and started cooking. Before the group knew it, she'd brought them plastic trays heaped with double cheeseburgers, vanilla shakes, and XXL servings of French fries.**

"...I know she's like some super freaky looking monster, but dang, man," said Leo. "Nicest monster ever."

"Turns you to stone if you look at her, Leo."

"I'd be looking at the food if I was as hungry as you guys."

**Percy was halfway through his burger, looking like he didn't even need to breathe.**

"Gluttonous, aren't you, Jackson?" Hades asked.

"He gets it from the fish lover," said Zeus with a smirk, matching Poseidon's angry gaze.

**Annabeth slurped her shake in happiness.**

"Manners, Annabeth, manners," said Hera. The blonde just frowned and snuggled closer to Percy.

**Andi was looking at her burger, not really looking hungry, even if her stomach was growling. She just took sips from her water bottle to shut it up.**

"Of course she's the rational one," said Jason.

**Grover picked at the fries, and eyed the tray's waxed paper liner as if he might go for that, but he still looked too nervous to eat.**

"Smart goat," said Dionysus with a small belch afterwards.

**"What's that hissing noise?" he asked.**

**Percy listened, but didn't hear anything. Annabeth shook her head. Andi's ears were flexed out, like she could hear.**

"Parseltongue," said Apollo with a shiver. Artemis joined him. The poor girl had to hear that?

**"Hissing?" Aunty Em asked. "Perhaps you hear the deep-fryer oil. You have keen ears, Grover."**

**"I take vitamins. For my ears." The disguised Satyr answered.**

"…Wow, you all need some lessons in lying," said Hermes with a shake of his head.

**Andi didn't, but she recognized…the hissing and voices that followed them. How could she not? She had heard them all year long during her second year.**

"With the not basilisk-drakon thing," said Apollo.

**They were coming from…the old woman's…covered hair. She gasped, but covered it quickly with a choking sound, pretending to pound her chest.**

"Nice save," said Percy with an approving nod.

**"My dear, are you okay?" Aunty Em asked in a voice laced with concern.**

**"Wrong pipe," the blue-eyed girl croaked out, taking a sip of water while one thought going through her mind.**

**Medusa.**

Athena scowled at the monster's name while Poseidon rolled his eyes. He found it pointless to try and defend their relationship anymore, but was determined to get people to side with him that had the mortal just been cursed with something other than ugliness, then there wouldn't be a monster like her. However on the counter side, there'd be no Pegasus, and that would suck.

**Joy, she fought a freaking Drakon, a snake lady, and now it was time to fight the Gorgon who could turn ya to stone with a look.**

"Cuz she U-G-L-Y-" "Apollo." Zeus' voice cut his son off and making him pout.

**"Is there a bathroom?" Andi asked sweetly, throwing in a mock smile.**

**"Of course dear." She assured the smallest of the group.**

"Heh, midget heroine," said Ares in amusement. He glanced at the son of Hephaestus and sneered. "Remind you of anyone, elf?"

"Piss off."

"Make me."

"Ares, honestly," said Hera in disapproval.

**"Can you show me?" The raven-haired girl asked with a look of embarrassment, playing the age her small stature allowed her.**

Aphrodite cooed and sighed sadly. She loved it when her girls would play off some of their less redeeming qualities, but most of them nowadays were born taller or around average.

**You could see a wide smile under the veil, "Certainly." She told Andi, and got up from her seat.**

**"Thanks…not!" Andi shouted at the end, flipping the table, sending the food flying.**

"THE PRECIOUS!" Leo wailed.

Apollo and Hermes held up their thumbs at the reference.

**She summoned a gust of wind to push it into the monster, sending her and the table into some statues, smashing them.**

"There's that wonton destruction we know and love," said Hades with a frown. "Honestly, the both of you make my job so much harder than it needs to be."

Poseidon and Zeus just shrugged their brother's complaint off.

**"Andi!" the group shouted.**

**"Medusa, she's Medusa! Snakes in her hair." The daughter of Zeus told them in rapid fire.**

"Those red flags still won't go up," said Leo.

"They would so!"

"Alright it's becoming a bit old, Leo," said Hephaestus to his mischievous son.

**"I knew she was a monster!" Grover exclaimed, looking happy.**

"Happy?" the demigods chorused.

**Give it a second.**

"Does it really say that?" Leo asked. Nico nodded and showed him the passage, making the son of Hephaestus make a sound that told everyone he was impressed.

"Whoever wrote this saw your reactions coming," said Apollo while scratching his chin.

Meanwhile with a duplicate parallel universe of strictly Olympians reading of a new universe, The Seer sneezed.

**A look of horror came to his face, "Medusa?!" he bleated in fear. There it was.**

**"How did you know?" Annabeth asked, worry in her eyes about the enemy of her cabin.**

"She's got nothing on Arachne," said Annabeth with a shudder afterwards. Percy rubbed her shoulder reassuringly.

**"I can kinda speak snake," Andi waved off, like it wasn't a big deal what so ever.**

"No biggie, only a huge plot point in book two and onwards," said Apollo with a shrug.

**"Oh."**

**"Um, running away time?" Grover asked, looking like he was prepping to run a marathon.**

"Should stretch first to get the best run," said Hermes with a smirk.

**"No," Andi told him as they grouped up and headed for the warehouse of statues for cover. The daughter of the sky lord saw some stones on the ground and took out her wand. In a wave, the pieces of stone turned into four small rectangle mirrors.**

"Magic. Is. Awesome," said Hazel with a gleam in her eye. The other demigods nodded in agreement.

**The raven-haired girl took them and passed them around to each of them, "Scramble," she ordered, "Use the mirrors, we have to take her out if we want to keep going." She said as the table was moved and hissing was heard, "Go!"**

"Run! Get to the choppa!"

"...Wow, really Apollo?" Artemis asked her twin as he mimicked the Governator's voice perfectly.

"It was too good to miss."

**she said, running left and the others moved as well. Annabeth put on her hat and simmered away. Grover ran with those speedy goat legs of his and flew off with a cry of 'Maia'.**

"Well he certainly got the hang of those pretty quickly," said Hermes with an arched brow.

**Percy took out Riptide and clenched his mirror, moving as well.**

"And so, Perseus went to slay the hideous Medusa," said Apollo dramatically, making the Olympians smirk and his father beam while Hera frowned slightly.

**Andi rushed and turned sharply behind a statue and ducked down to catch her breath. Her growling stomach not helping in the slightest since she was tired and hungry.**

"Should've had a burger," said Leo. Annabeth and Percy glared at him. "What? I said it was making you miss red flags, I never said not to eat it."

**She used her mirror to check around the bent for statuses since she heard footsteps with her sharp ears.**

"Not sharper than Leo's."

"Hey! Off limits, dude!"

**"Andi," a voice whispered and the girl spun around, her sword coming from her keychain and nearly hit the nothing in front of her out of instinct.**

"Very good reflexes," said Artemis in praise.

**"Gods, Bethy, don't do that," the girl hissed like a cat, finally understanding how her friends felt when she did that with her cloak.**

"Ah, invisibility," said Hades with a fond smile. He gave a glower to Apollo. "Until that damned film came along, I was king at being invisible."

"Well technically the Yautja camouflage themselves with their surroundings by bending the light around them," said Apollo. "It's not true invisibility, and besides, why would I want to hide my sexiness?"

"You could always hide your fat head," said Artemis with a smirk that got a pout from her twin.

**"Sorry," Invisobeth said in a whisper, "Listen, I think she laced our food, I feel groggy."**

"A-ha, so you shouldn't have eaten the burgers!"

"She drugged _burgers_?! Has she reformed yet?" Thalia demanded.

"Not yet," said Artemis. She had an amused smile on her face at Thalia's rage.

"Invisobeth…I like it," said Percy with a smirk.

Annabeth elbowed her boyfriend in the side. "Don't get used to it, Percy."

**"And this is why you don't take candy from strangers."**

**"…Are you gloating? Right now?"**

"That's something her father would do," said Hades dryly.

Poseidon chuckled. "Such as the day after the first Titanomachy."

Zeus' face turned red with rage. "Don't you speak of it, Poseidon!"

**it was the invisible girl's turn to hiss.**

**"Just making a point."**

"She doesn't have to be mean about it," said Annabeth with a small pout.

"How many people can say 'I told you so' to you, Annabeth?" Percy asked.

"Shut up, Percy."

**"You are impossible at times."**

**"Where do you think I get it from?" Andi asked in amusement.**

Zeus gave a squawk of offense while his brothers laughed.

"Oh I like her," said Hades with a dark grin while Poseidon's laughter died down to chuckles.

**"…We are in a life and death situation and you're making jokes."**

**"Fight one glance killing monster, you've fought them all."**

"True, very true," said Hermes with a chuckle.

**The raven-haired girl shrugged, seriously, she was so desensitized from these kind of things by now after finding out about the gods.**

**Just another day, just another day.**

"Just another day in paradise," said Apollo with a grin.

**The blue-eyed girl heard hissing traveling upon the air and flexed her ears. She used her mirror again and saw the monster coming, her head hissing not nice things,**

"Well I'm surprised she isn't being meaner," said Poseidon, having a good insight on the monster's personality.

**"Darn it, Bethy, go find Percy and figure out a way to kill her. I'll run distraction." She said before the other girl could rebuttal.**

"She does like working as a distraction," said Poseidon with a hum.

**The child of lightning let out a sharp whistle, "Over here!" she shouted, dodging the rows of statues.**

**"Get back here! Let me kill you for your brother's crimes!" she screeched like a banshee.**

"Talk about holding a grudge," said Zeus with a displeased snort.

Hades frowned. "Not of my lineage to my knowledge."

"Like I would consort with a daughter of yours," said Poseidon, "no offense to Bianca of course."

Hades gave his brother a sidelong glare before returning his attention to the screen.

**"Oh get over yourself!"**

**The monster only screamed more, it sounded like useless babble to the lightning user.**

**"Batter up!" the voice of Grover sounded off from above, and there was a crack and a crash.**

"Home run!" said Percy as the others cheered.

**Andi used her mirror to see Grover flying with a broken tree branch in hand and Medusa among the rubble of some more of her statues, "That was for Uncle Ferdinand!" Grover yelled.**

**"Go Grover! You the Satyr!" the daughter of the sky cheered.**

"Well it seems he's getting the hang of things," said Hermes.

**In the meantime, Annabeth found Percy.**

"Ooo?" Aphrodite leaned forward in anticipation.

"I don't think they meant like that, Dite," said Apollo.

"Shush, you just don't know better."

**"Why can't we just get out of here?" The boy whispered back, using his mirror to check for the monster.**

**"Like Andi said, we need to take her out,"**

"A nice dinner and some brandy would do wonders, Percy."

"Shut up, Leo."

**Annabeth told the water boy, "Look at these statues Percy," she said, pointing to a pair of lovers turned to stone, "She's evil, a menace, she needs to be gone or more innocent people will be changed." She spoke sternly.**

"Which is why I asked Thanatos to make sure she stays at the end of the line," said Hades with a smirk. "See if she causes my work to back up."

**Percy looked at the statues and his heart clenched, one was a little girl, maybe seven or eight, carrying an Easter egg basket, in a little dress with fancy shoes, her face etched in horror.**

"...Hades may I trouble you to rush her ahead of the line?" Artemis asked, a scowl on her face.

"What's in it for me?"

**This woman, no, monster, needed to go.**

"Amen to that," said Thalia with a smirk.

**This couldn't keep happening. He thought as he clenched Riptide in his hand.**

**"You have the best shot at her," Annabeth continued, "I'd do it myself, but you have the better weapon.**

"This sounds eerily familiar," said Demeter with a frown.

"His namesake practically does the same thing," said Poseidon. He smirked at his brother. "Though, my son defeats her at a younger age and much swifter."

"Bah, mine was in legends before yours was even a thought," said Zeus.

**Andi and I can't get close to her without getting sliced to pieces. Me for my mother, Andi for her brother," she said, speaking of the original Perseus.**

Aphrodite sighed dreamily at the thought of the hero. He was a great pet project, and Percy Jackson was just like him.

**"But Andi has a bow."**

"Because she's awesome," said Apollo.

**"She can't get a clean shot if she has her eyes closed seaweed brain." Was the scolding tone of Annabeth, "I've only seen Cabin Seven pull that off."**

"Because my kids are badass."

"Mine could whip yours," said Ares.

"And my hunters are much better shots than your children," said Artemis.

"First of all, Ares, your kids don't use bows. Sure, they could, but let's face reality, they don't. Secondly, Arte, your Hunters are _Hunters_. My kids are sport shots. They do better in competitive situations, not when on the move," said Apollo. He crossed his arms behind his head. "My kids are bad asses. Plain and simple."

**She answered, even if Andi was a natural crack shot she silently noted.**

"Well of course," said Apollo with a snort. "She's our little sis. Right, Lil' sis?"

"I am not the younger twin!"

"You insist on starting the argument."

"I…you...I _hate_ you, Apollo."

"I love you too, lil sis."

**Grover did another fly by, but Medusa grabbed his makeshift bat and sent him flying and tangled into the arms of a stone grizzly with thud.**

"You're out!" Ares said.

**Percy bit his lip, "Right," he nod, his sea green eyes filled with determination as he took a breath to calm his nerves. Riptide up, he used his mirror towards the sound of the monster, who was yelling at Andi, something about taking off her hair with arrows and Andi shouting back she was doing her a favor.**

"She could use a trim here and there," said Percy with a smirk.

**Basically she was firing blind, joy, just what he needed to avoid as well.**

"Work on dodging, always important," said Leo, Jason and Frank nodding in agreement.

**Of course as soon as he thought that an arrow whizzed by his head,**

"There's the knack for foresight we all know and love," said Apollo with a chuckle.

**"Andi watch it!" he shouted, getting Medusa to look at him from what his mirror was telling him.**

"It's not like she can, Percy Jackson," said Artemis.

**"Sorry!" was the shout from the lightning girl, though she didn't really sound sorry.**

"Not that she needs to," said Zeus under his breath. Poseidon sent him a dirty glare.

**He kept moving, seeing as Medusa let him approach, twenty feet, ten feet.**

"Somebody still has the hots for your dad," said Leo with a smirk.

**As he got closer, he noted how ugly she really was.**

"She wasn't always so ugly," said Poseidon with a frown.

"Dad, really?" Percy looked a bit green.

**"You wouldn't harm an old woman, would you Percy?" She crooned to the boy.**

**The son of the sea felt a fog in his head at her words.**

"Ah yes, Medusa has a bit of a talent for charmspeak," said Hades with a nod. He knew how to watch out for that when it was more common for cruel daughters of Aphrodite to try and sweeten him up and get a better punishment for themselves.

**"The Gray-Eyed One did this to me, Percy," Medusa said,**

"Had you and her _not_ chosen my temple-" "Yeah, yeah, yeah save it," said Poseidon with a roll of his eyes.

**and she didn't sound anything like a monster. Her voice invited him to look at her, to sympathize with a poor old grandmother.**

"Kind of creepy," said Leo with a shudder. "You'd think she'd go for the seductive charmspeak."

**"Annabeth's mother, the cursed Athena, turned me from a beautiful woman into this.**

"Because-" "Okay, we get it, she brought it on herself," said Apollo with a roll of his eyes. "Can we hear what happens to the kids, now?"

Athena frowned lightly and huffed.

**Andi's brother killed me, for no reason other than as some trophy."**

"She and her two sisters were causing problems well beforehand," said Zeus with a huff.

**"Don't listen to her!" Annabeth's voice shouted,**

"Yes! Break the hold over your boy toy Annabeth!"

"Aphrodite, they're only twelve for goodness sake!"

"The ones in the story might be, but not those two." Aphrodite gestured to the red faced couple.

**somewhere in the statuary. "Do it, Percy!"**

**"Silence!" Medusa snarled. Then her voice modulated back to a comforting purr.**

"Talk about a mood swing," said Hazel.

**"You see why I must destroy the girls, Percy. She is my enemy's daughter. I shall crush her statue to dust along with that wrenched lightning child who shares blood with the bastard who slew me.**

"Well she's not wrong," said Hera with a smirk. Zeus glowered at her.

**But you, dear Percy, you need not suffer."**

**"Oh gods, Percy kill this whining thing!"**

**"Silence you pubescent whore!" Medusa screeched, making a jab at her love lineage.**

"That _bitch_!" Aphrodite looked livid, and Piper wasn't fairing too much better.

Artemis bit back the small laugh she had threatening to escape at the jab the monster had made.

**"Says the skank herself!"**

"Good on you, Andromeda!" Aphrodite cheered.

**Thwack!**

**"Ah!" the snake woman cried out, an arrow embedded in her rear.**

The demigods laughed at that along with the archers. Apollo wiped a tear from his eye. "Ah, classic."

**"No," Percy muttered, trying to shake off the fog in his head.**

"Yes! True love prevails!"

**"Do you really want to help the gods?" Medusa asked in hissing pain. "Do you understand what awaits you on this foolish quest, Percy? What will happen if you reach the Underworld? Do not be a pawn of the Olympians, my dear. You would be better off as a statue. Less pain. Less pain."**

"Yeah, only a lifetime of never moving again," said Hades with a snort. "And then you'd die."

**"Percy, don't listen!" Grover moaned out.**

**"Too late!" Medusa cackled, lunging at the raven-haired boy with her talons at the ready.**

"Cougar alert! Run Percy, run!" said Leo.

**Percy slashed up with his sword, heard a sickening slice, then a hiss like wind rushing out of a cavern, the sound of a monster disintegrating.**

"Rejoice fellow readers!" said Leo dramatically. "Perseus Jackson has slain the monster Medusa! Huzzah!"

The others laughed at his antics, Jason giving his friend a high five.

**Something fell to the ground next to his foot. It took all his willpower not to look. He could feel warm ooze soaking into his sock, little dying snakeheads tugging at his shoelaces.**

"Save us, _save us_," said Hermes in a high voice.

**Grover was gagging at the sound of the dying monster while Annabeth, visible now, had her eyes to the sky, holding the black veil of Medusa, using it to cover the head, telling him sternly not to move. She picked up the head as it dripped green goop from inside the makeshift bag.**

"Mm...gotta love that excess gore," said Ares with a smirk.

**"Clear?" Andi's voice asked a bit away.**

**"Clear!" Annabeth said as Andi did a super leap and landed next to them.**

"She can clear buildings in a single bound!" Apollo said with a laugh.

**"You guys okay?" she asked, not bothered by the severed head in the bag at all.**

**"Yeah," Annabeth answered, her voice trembling as Percy looked a little green in the face, trying not to puke up his cheeseburger.**

"Bunch of babies."

"Not everyone likes the gore, barbarian," said Athena with a scowl.

"...You're all just a bunch of pansies."

"And yet, these pansies can whoop your ass ten times over," said Hephaestus with a smirk.

**"Why didn't the head evaporate?" Percy asked as Grover joined up to them, missing his shoes.**

**"It's a spoil of war, like your Minotaur horn or Andi's ring." The child of wisdom answered, "But don't unwrap it, it can still petrify you."**

"Worst. Spoil. Ever."

**She said swiftly with caution in her tone.**

**"Nice flight goat boy,"**

"Not bad, a bit more time with the shoes and he may be a natural," said Hermes.

**the pixie girl grinned, giving him a nudge to the shoulder and got a bashful grin back.**

**"Well, the hitting her with a stick part was fun, getting caught in a statue, not so much." he admitted.**

"Exactly why he needs a bit more time with the shoes."

**"We'll make the Blue Angels yet Grov," Andi said, arm wrapped around his shoulder as her other hand pointed to the distance dramatically, "Only if you believe in your inner flying goat." She stressed joking.**

**That earned a light heartening laugh among the group, breaking the tense atmosphere.**

"Considering her father usually causes the tense atmosphere, that's impressive," said Hades with a smirk.

"Watch your words, Hades," said Zeus.

**Percy recapped his sword as Grover got his flying shoes back on his hooves. They made it out of the warehouse and back to the dining area.**

"Wait is this where you guys…Oh boy," said Hermes under his breath.

**They found some old plastic grocery bags behind the snack counter and double wrapped Medusa's head. They plopped it on the now right side up table where they'd eaten dinner and sat around it, too exhausted to speak.**

**Finally Percy said, "So we have Athena to thank for this monster?"**

Athena glared at the boy while Poseidon beamed.

**Annabeth flashed him an irritated look. "Your dad, actually. Don't you remember? Medusa was Poseidon's girlfriend.**

The rival's roles reversed.

**They decided to meet in my mother's temple. That's why Athena turned her into a monster.**

"Well that and because I couldn't do anything to you," said Athena with a pointed glare at Poseidon.

Poseidon shrugged off the glare with ease.

**Medusa and her two sisters who had helped her get into the temple, they became the three gorgons and then the original Perseus killed her.**

Zeus grinned at one of his most successful sons' mentioning.

**That's why Medusa wanted to slice Andi and I up, but she wanted to preserve you as a nice statue. She's still sweet on your dad. You probably reminded her of him."**

"Aww, he looks _just_ like you," said Hades to his brother. Poseidon glowered at his now snickering brothers and sisters.

**The sea child's face was burning, a tight frown on his face. "Oh, so now it's my fault we met Medusa."**

"It was totally your fault," said Annabeth coyly. Her boyfriend smirked back at her.

"Was it?"

"Yes."

"Really?"

"Hey! No flirting during the reading process!" said Hermes. The two teens turned bright red with embarrassment as their friends laughed. Poseidon chuckled while Athena frowned.

**"Well," Andi spoke up, "You did kinda speak of her Bethy," her voice trickling with mirth, "So maybe…"**

"So it wasn't my fault," said Percy with a small smile.

**"Oh, so it's my fault," Annabeth scowled at the other girl.**

**"You're saying it, not me."**

"I love doing that to people," said Apollo with a grin.

**The pixie girl deflected with an innocent look on her face.**

**Once again, that look didn't suit her devious little mind. All three of the others agreed to that in their heads.**

"She obviously hasn't mastered it yet," said Hermes with a smirk. "Maybe a talented big brother can help..."

"Hermes if the other you so much as _tries_," said Artemis warningly.

**Annabeth was about to start up again, but Grover pounded his disguised hoof on the gravel like a gavial,**

"Supreme Judge Underwood demands order in the court!" Jason said with a chuckle.

**"Okay, enough with all this, seriously, I'm getting a migraine, and Satyr's don't even get migraines.**

"Wow, you three can certainly do some damage," said Leo. "I'm almost jealous."

**So, what are we going to do with the head?" he asked around the council of demigods.**

Zeus scowled while Poseidon smirked and Hades openly chuckled.

**Percy stared at the thing. One little snake was hanging out of a hole in the plastic. The words printed on the side of the bag said: WE APPRECIATE YOUR BUSINESS.**

"Irony." Hermes said with a snort.

**What had Medusa said?**

**Do not be a pawn of the Olympians, my dear. You would be better off as a statue.**

"No...You're too handsome to be a statue," said Aphrodite. Percy had no reply for that.

**The son of the sea was angry, not just with Annabeth or her mom,**

"You were mad at me?"

"Little bit, yeah."

**but with all the gods for this whole quest, for getting them blown off the road**

"First of all, Percy, you are the ADHD poster child, not us," said a slightly offended Poseidon. "Secondly, it was lord thunderer that did the blowing."

"Zing."

"ARES!"

**and in two major fights the very first day out from camp. At this rate, they'd never make it to L.A. alive, much less before the summer solstice.**

"Well...if you died, you'd make it there faster, actually," said Hades musingly. "It's not often I get a son of Poseidon. Rare occurrence and all, I like to test my nephews' moralities."

**Percy had a thoughtful look on his face and got up. "I'll be back."**

"A Govenator quote? Nice one, Percy!" said Apollo. He had an approving smile on his face.

**"Percy," Annabeth called after him. "What are you -"**

**He searched the back of the warehouse until he found Medusa's office. Her account book showed her six most recent sales, all shipments to the Underworld to decorate Hades and Persephone's garden.**

"Have to put their bodies to use, somewhere," said Hades with a shrug at the questioning looks

**According to one freight bill, the Underworld's billing address was DOA Recording Studios, West Hollywood, California.**

"All evil is in Hollywood," said Apollo with a grin to his uncle who smirked back. It was an ongoing joke between them.

**He folded up the bill and stuffed it in his pocket.**

**In the cash register he found twenty dollars, a few golden drachmas, and some packing slips for Hermes Overnight Express, each with a little leather bag attached for coins.**

"So _that_'s what happened to those slips!" Hermes said with a pointed look to his cousin.

**He rummaged around the rest of the office until he found the right-size box.**

Zeus gave his nephew a dark glare while the other Olympians look mildly miffed, save for Apollo, Hermes and Poseidon, all of whom found it hysterical.

**Percy came back to the picnic table, packed up Medusa's head, and filled out a delivery slip:**

**The Gods**

**Mount Olympus**

**600th Floor,**

**Empire State Building**

**New York, NY**

**With best wishes,**

"Perseus Jackson I should blast you where you sit," said Zeus with a scowl.

**The son of the sea looked to his cousin, "You want in on this?" he asked, a grin on his face, knowing she was pissed about all this too.**

**Andi raised a fine eyebrow, "Percy, do I look like a girl who would do what I think you are planning?" she asked sternly.**

"No," said Zeus.

"I think you're wrong, brother," said Poseidon.

**"…Yes."**

**"Good. I want my name first."**

Zeus looked appalled while Thalia and Jason laughed along with their uncles. If they were in Percy's shoes, they'd do the same thing.

**And all tension from before between them was gone.**

"It takes one prank to bring family together," said Hermes with a grin.

**They were just two kids of the big three wanting to play a little dirty themselves.**

"Innuendo," said Ares.

He ignored his mother and aunt's glares.

**ANDI EVANS & PERCY JACKSON**

**"They're not going to like that," Grover warned. "They'll think you're impertinent."**

"I think they've got balls," said Hermes.

"I think they're original," said Poseidon.

"I think they're a riot," said Apollo with a snicker.

**Percy poured some golden drachmas in the pouch. As soon as he closed it, there was a sound like a cash register. The package floated off the table and disappeared with a pop!**

"And once again, I help deliver important stuff to Olympus, no thanks necessary."

"Well if you insist."

"Ha-ha, Apollo."

**"I am impertinent," Percy stated with confidence.**

"At least he admits it," said Thalia.

**"Don't hate the player, hate the game." Andi shrugged, not bothered with what she agreed to.**

"…That little sis is awesome!" said Apollo with a grin.

Artemis groaned and held a hand to her head. She'll never hear the end of this.

**Both turned to Annabeth, daring her to criticize with identical smirks on their faces.**

**She didn't. She seemed resigned to the fact that they had a major talent for ticking off the gods.**

"It is a talent," said Annabeth with a smirk to her boyfriend.

**"Come on," she muttered. "We need a new plan."**

**"What was your first clue Bethy?"**

**"Oh hush you."**

"Don't hate the player-"

"If you try to finish that line Apollo, so help me," said Athena. Apollo dimmed and slumped down in his seat with a frown.

**They were doing pretty okay that night.**

"We did feel kind of bad after you sent the head of Medusa to Olympus," said Poseidon to his son. Zeus huffed in disagreement.

**They camped out in the woods, a hundred yards from the main road, in a marshy clearing that local kids had obviously been using for parties. The ground was littered with flattened soda cans and fast-food wrappers.**

"Nasty," said Artemis with a scrunched up nose.

"Hippie," said Ares.

"Barbaric idiot."

Ares scowled at being insulted. "You virgin-"

"Proud of it."

Ares looked absolutely livid at being interrupted mid-insult while Artemis had a small smirk on her face.

**Andi had cleared most of it up with magic, a frown on her face at what was no doubt once beautiful.**

"I'm right there with you, Andromeda," said Artemis.

**She had made a bag out of some of Aunty Em's clothes with lightweight charm on it, so they had food to carry with them for hopefully the rest of the way. She made sleeping bags for the group and dried out all their clothes after the whole Gorgon fiasco. They didn't use Andi's magic light or light a fire, not wanting to attract more attention than they had for the day thank you very much.**

"Smart," said Athena with a nod. "Must have been Annabeth's idea."

"It was," said Percy, smiling at his girlfriend.

**They decided to sleep in shifts. Percy volunteered to take first watch.**

**Annabeth curled up into a bag and was snoring as soon as her head hit the ground.**

Leo snickered at imagining it.

**Andi snuggled up like a cat into hers, showing the same skill to sleep on command.**

"If she's a kitten, do you think Lily was a-ow!" Apollo's question was cut off by Artemis' firm hand slapping upside his head. "I was going to say _cat_!"

"I highly doubt that."

**Grover fluttered with his flying shoes to the lowest bough of a tree, put his back to the trunk, and stared at the night sky.**

**"Go ahead and sleep," the son of the sea told him. "I'll wake you if there's trouble."**

"No, let him sleep," said Ares, his burning eyes rolling in their sockets.

**He nodded, but still didn't close his eyes. "It makes me sad, Percy."**

**"What does? The fact that you signed up for this stupid quest?"**

"Stupid?" Zeus asked, rumbling in anger.

"Well, you _did_ lose it," said Poseidon with a smirk.

Zeus snarled at him.

**"No. This makes me sad." He pointed at the pile of garbage Andi collected to the side of them. "And the sky. You can't even see the stars. They've polluted the sky. This is a terrible time to be a satyr."**

"It really is," said Artemis with a frown, a glare then locking on her inventive brother and wise sister.

Hephaestus rolled his eyes and Athena had the decency to look just a bit sheepish.

**"Oh, yeah. I guess you'd be an environmentalist."**

"Oh, Percy," said Poseidon, pinching his nose in embarrassment for his son's choice of words.

**He glared at Percy. "Only a human wouldn't be. Your species is clogging up the world so fast ... ah, never mind. It's useless to lecture a human.**

"Lecture, yes. Threaten, though," said Ares with a smirk.

"I'm inclined to reluctantly agree with you, Barbaric Idiot," said Artemis with a frown.

**At the rate things are going, I'll never find Pan."**

"Not true," said Hermes sadly. "At least he's found."

**"Pam? Like the cooking spray?"**

"...Wow, seriously, Percy?" Leo asked. Even _he_ knew that pam and Pan were two different things.

**"Pan!" he cried indignantly. "P-A-N. The great god Pan! What do you think I want a searcher's license for?"**

"To drive a searcher?" said Leo.

"That was horrible," said Frank.

"I dunno, it has potential," said Hazel.

**A strange breeze rustled through the clearing, temporarily overpowering the stink of trash and muck.**

"Alright, who farted?" Hermes had a small smirk on his face.

"Really?" Athena asked dryly.

"I feel like it had to be done," said Hermes.

**It brought the smell of berries and wildflowers and clean rainwater, things that might've once been in these woods.**

"That's one powerful Febreeze fart."

"That one was better, Leo."

"Thanks!"

**Suddenly Percy was nostalgic for something he'd never known.**

**"Tell me about the search," the son of the sea said.**

"The Search, a game show in which each contestant has fifty seconds to find several objects of a select theme. Win big bucks or go home broke. On every Friday at eight," said Apollo. He hummed. "Actually, that sounds like a reasonably entertaining game show."

"Honestly Apollo," said Artemis.

"Well it's that or another romantic reality show."

"Oh! I vote romantic reality!"

"Of course you would," said Artemis to the goddess of love.

**Grover looked at Percy cautiously, as if he were afraid the boy was just making fun.**

"I would never do that," said Percy.

"I would," said Leo shamelessly. He shrugged at the looks people got. "I'm that kind of friend."

"How is he yours and not mine again?" Hermes asked his smith brother.

Hephaestus just smirked.

**And so Percy got Satyr life 101 in the span of a few minutes before Grover told him to rest up.**

"Did you ace that class at least?"

"Shut up, Thalia."

**It was a long day.**

"I do my best work in the summer," said Apollo with a grin. He held his hand out like he was coasting. "Cruisin in the sky by the day, never lonely in the night, oh yeah."

"Pig."

"Hurtful, Sis. You're so hurtful."

**It was dreamtime once more, she stood in a dark cavern before a gaping pit.**

"Oh joy, this dream," said Percy dryly.

**Gray mist creatures churned all around her, whispering rags of smoke that she somehow knew were the spirits of the dead.**

"Keen eye," said Hades, his own children nodding in agreement.

**They tugged at her clothes, trying to pull her back, but felt a force bring her to the very edge of the chasm.**

**She looked down, geez, what a drop.**

"It is supposed to be bottomless," said Hades with a roll of his eyes.

**The pit yawned so wide and was so completely black, she knew it must be bottomless.**

"Best get that phone, because I called it," said Hades with a small smirk.

"Eh, fifty-fifty," said Hermes with a gesture of his hand to his uncle's joke.

Hades snorted. "Everyone is a critic."

"That one was better."

**Yet the child of the sky lord had a feeling that something was trying to rise from the abyss, something vast and sinister.**

"I can imagine him twirling a mustache evilly," said Leo with a smirk.

"Dude, seriously it wasn't like that."

"Oh, lighten up, Percy."

**The little heroine, an amused voice echoed far down in the darkness. Too weak, too young, but perhaps you will do.**

"...So, he's a pedo?" Apollo asked. Artemis' eyes blazed in anger while the Big Three burst into laughter.

**The voice felt ancient - cold and heavy. It wrapped around her like sheets of ice.**

"Yep. Pedo."

**But she bristled at the weak comment,**

"Sounds like someone I know," said Percy with a sly smirk to his cousin.

Thalia just gave him the finger.

**glaring at the evil in the never-ending hole.**

**They have misled you, girl, it said. Barter with me. I will give you what you want.**

"Wow, like every line can be interpreted as a creepy Pedo trying to snatch a kid."

"Oh that fiend, if he were still around I'd give him a piece of my mind!" Aphrodite said with a scowl on her face.

"For once, Aphrodite, I agree with you," said Artemis. Though she was replacing mind with bow.

**Cold laughter echoed from the chasm.**

**Andi did one thing.**

"Ran away from the pedo?"

**She laughed too.**

"...Not necessarily a bad sign," said Apollo. "It could be mocking."

**"Wow, cliché much? What? Going to give me power?**

"No, that's what Thalia wants."

"Shut up, water boy."

**Fame?**

"A name in lights is enticing," said Apollo.

"Infamy is also a type of fame," said Hades.

"That's true, Uncle H."

"Stop calling me that."

**Money?**

"For a demigod, kind of pointless," said Leo.

"There's your reason why he's not your son, Hermes," said Hephaestus to his pouting brother.

**A harem?"**

"I'd do it," said Apollo with a shameless grin. Artemis smacked him upside the head. "Ow, what? The rest of the guys here would say it too if they weren't going to be mocked or abused for it."

"You have no shame."

"Sticks and stones, Artemis. Sticks and stones."

**she snorted at the last one, "Please creeper in a hole, I got better things to do." She dismissed with a twirl of her heels and moved away, marching against the harsh force that kept pushing her towards the pit.**

"Well at least she isn't into pedos. That would've sucked for Will."

"Apollo, who do you know that _is_ into pedos?"

"...Well the guy in the hole for one."

**Help me rise, girl. The voice became hungrier.**

"Yeah, you know what, Apollo has a point," said Hermes. "I hear the pedo."

**Bring me the bolt. Strike a blow against the treacherous gods!**

"Just hit em where it hurts," said Ares with a smirk. "Instant take down."

**The spirits of the dead whispered around her, No! Wake!**

"It seems my subjects do not wish her to be our downfall," said Hades with a coy smile.

**"Still not hearing anything interesting creeper, not sold. Bye-bye."**

**Your mother may live once more.**

"Ooo, right where it makes you human," said Ares with a smirk. "The revival of a dead family member. Classic."

"And a shit ton of paperwork, mind you," said Hades with a scowl.

**And it was at that moment that Andi cursed her second of pause.**

"Everyone's got a price," said Hermes with a sad sigh, since it was true.

**The voice laughed, as if it gained some victory.**

**She marched faster, running even as she felt like she was standing still.**

"Darn that black hole feeling," said Leo with a frown.

**The thing in the pit tightened its unseen grip around her.**

**She realized it wasn't interested in pulling her in. It was using her to pull itself out.**

"Clever," said Athena with a scowl. She hated acknowledging the brilliance of the Crooked One, but it was a fact.

**Good, it murmured. Good.**

"Seriously, can we get a pedo alarm or something?" Apollo asked.

**Wake! the dead whispered. Wake!**

**Someone was shaking her.**

"Earthquake!" Leo cried out.

"Poseidon, what did you do?" Zeus asked.

"Oh ha, ha, ha. You are hilarious, brother," said Poseidon.

**Her eyes opened, and it was daylight.**

"You're welcome, littler sis!"

"Shut up, Apollo."

"Don't be jealous, Arte, it doesn't suit you."

**"Well," Annabeth said, "the zombies live."**

"And you call me the corpse," said Nico with a snort, glancing at his cousin before returning his gaze to the book.

**The children of the storm gods turned to one another, each could see the horror in their unique shade of eyes.**

**Once more, they had the same dream, they could feel it.**

"Spooky," said Percy. He didn't want to share his dreams with anyone if he could help it. They usually sucked.

**Andi was rubbing her shuddering shoulders as her cousin asked, "How long was I asleep?" rubbing his face and wiping away the drool from his mouth.**

"How do you deal with that, Annabeth?" Thalia asked, a wide smirk on her face as she teased her friend.

"Shut up," said Annabeth. Her cheeks were hot and she kept her eyes on the screen.

**"Long enough for me to cook breakfast." Annabeth tossed them a bag of nacho-flavored corn chips, each, **

"Whoa! Annabeth can make junk food appear? Dude, you're so lucky," said Leo. "You'll never starve aga-ow!"

"Shut up, Leo," said Percy after pelting the boy with snacks.

**from Aunty Em's snack bar. "And Grover went exploring. Look, he found a friend."**

"Oh, no, please," said Percy. Annabeth smirked a bit.

**Percy's eyes were still a little fuzzy.**

**Grover was sitting cross-legged on a blanket with something fuzzy in his lap, a dirty, unnaturally pink stuffed animal.**

"...And he becomes the best seeker?" Hermes asked dryly. "He probably won that from a crane machine."

"Hey, those things are hard to win at!" Ares said with a scowl. He had broken at least fifty of them before swearing them off.

"You do good work, Heph," said Apollo to his brother, who snorted in amusement.

**No. It wasn't a stuffed animal. It was a pink poodle.**

"Interesting," said Aphrodite with a smile.

"The poor creature," said Artemis.

**"Oh you poor thing," Andi cooed to the freaky colored dog, "What monsters did this to you," she said, getting up and petting behind the animal's ear.**

Aphrodite looked aghast while Artemis smirked. The other girls in the room snickered while silently agreeing with Andi. Whoever did that to a living being was pure evil.

**The poodle panted at her touch, but yapped at Percy suspiciously. Grover said, "No, he's not."**

"Whatever it said, yes he is," said Ares.

"Asshole."

"I bask in your hatred, Prissy."

**The boy blinked. "Are you ... talking to that thing?"**

"Percy, dude, it's a dog. Dogs are animals. This is kindergarten stuff. Pre-K even."

"Shut up, Frank!"

**The poodle growled.**

**"This thing," Grover warned, "is our ticket west. Be nice to him."**

**"You can talk to animals?"**

"No, he can guess really well, though," said Leo.

**Grover ignored the question. "Percy and Andi, meet Gladiola. Gladiola, Percy and Andi."**

**"Hello Gladiola." Andi cooed affectionately, she was a sucker for animals.**

"Except for snakes and spiders, I'll bet," said Apollo.

**Percy stared at Annabeth, figuring she'd crack up at this practical joke they were playing on him, but she looked deadly serious.**

**"I'm not saying hello to a pink poodle," he said. "Forget it."**

"And pussy whipped in five... four... three... two..." Ares pointed at Nico, who obliged his cousin.

**"Percy," Annabeth said. "I said hello to the poodle. Andi said hello to the poodle. You say hello to the poodle."**

"Yeah, Percy, say hello to the poodle," said Thalia.

"Why were you so set against saying hello?" Annabeth asked.

"It's a _poodle_."

"Hey, that's kind of hurtful."

"Shut _up_, Frank."

**The poodle growled.**

**Percy said hello to the poodle.**

"PRISSY'S BEEN PUSSY WHIPPED!"

"ARES!"

**Grover explained that he'd come across Gladiola in the woods and they'd struck up a conversation.**

"We don't get to see that? I feel gipped," said Frank.

"Same here," said Leo.

**The poodle had run away from a rich local family, who'd posted a $200 reward for his return. Gladiola didn't really want to go back to his family, but he was willing to if it meant helping Grover.**

"Of course he would. Hippie goat."

"You have lost permission to talk," said Hera. Ares scowled at his mother, but the glare from his father had him backing down.

**"How does Gladiola know about the reward?" Percy asked.**

**"He read the signs," Grover said. "Duh."**

**"Of course," Percy nodded. "Silly me."**

"Yes, silly you. Didn't you know dogs can read? I mean, I can read and I can turn into a dog," said Frank.

Ares had a joke in mind, but due to his mother's decree, he wasn't allowed to mock his Roman son.

**"Why?" Andi asked, "He seems like such a smart doggy," the pixie girl smiled to the dog, panting under her ear scratching.**

"Remind me to have Will look into getting a dog," Apollo said to his twin.

"No."

"...You'll remind me, won't you Herm?"

"I'll sent you a postcard."

**"So we turn in Gladiola," Annabeth explained in her best strategy voice, "we get money, and we buy tickets to Los Angeles. Simple."**

"You say that," said Jason. "Then the reality sets in."

**Percy thought about his dream - the whispering voices of the dead, the thing in the chasm, and his mother's face, shimmering as it dissolved into gold.**

Percy brooded at the reminder of one of his least favorite dreams. A hand slipped into his and he knew immediately that it was Annabeth's. He smiled at her thankfully.

**All that might be waiting for him in the West.**

"Gold, gold, and more gold!"

"Leo, really?" Jason asked his friend.

"What? There was a wave of depression coming from the brood boy, I had to get rid of it somehow," said Leo, who ignored the glower Percy gave him.

Zeus however smirked at his brother. "Brood boy."

"Shut up, Zeus."

"The scowl is remarkably familiar," said Hades.

"The both of you can kiss father's ass."

**"Not another bus," he said warily.**

"What, don't want another present?" Ares asked.

"Ares, one more outburst and I will let Athena sew your mouth shut," said Hera.

Athena smiled at her stepmother for that while Ares blanched.

**"No," Annabeth agreed.**

**She pointed downhill, toward train tracks they hadn't been able to see last night in the dark. "There's an Amtrak station half a mile that way. According to Gladiola, the westbound train leaves at noon."**

"Smart poodle," said Frank.

**They group nodded and set forth.**

"Onward, companions!" said Hermes.

**As the child of wisdom and Satyr moved ahead, Andi fell back with Percy.**

**They needed to talk.**

"Oh...you're gonna get it," said Hazel.

**"You heard it too, right?" Percy asked, voice shaking in memory of its haunting tone.**

"Haunting? More like pedophilic," said Apollo.

**Andi said nothing for a moment, her eyes ice chips, "Percy, we can't trust that thing." She said sternly, her instincts were screaming at her, run away, run away from that thing.**

"There is that mortal aspect of her," said Hades. The demigods glowered at him save for Hazel and Nico, both of who were aware of their own mortality.

**"It had my mom," he told her, his hands clenched.**

Ares mouth started to open, but Hera's glare shut him up once again.

**"It said it could bring mine back," she told him in a solemn tone, getting him to turn his head in surprise to her, "It's evil Percy, that thing we, we need to avoid it," she spoke, her pitch rising in fear as she shuttered.**

"Smart girl," said Poseidon. He smirked at his brother. "Must get it from her mother."

"We know where your son gets his brains," said Zeus in retort.

**The raven-haired boy nodded, "Why does it feel like we'll see it west?" he asked.**

**"Because the Fates love us?"**

**"That seems right."**

"And that is an understatement if I've ever heard one." Apollo said with a snicker.

* * *

**REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Reading The Ever Twisting Wind: The Lightning Thief**

**Ch 8**

* * *

"Well, Percy?" Annabeth asked, as Nico held the book out to him.

"Fine, fine," said Percy with a sigh, taking the book and cracking it open.

**They spent two days on the Amtrak train, heading west through hills, over rivers, past amber waves of grain.**

"I love that song," said Apollo with a grin.

"You would, being the little fruit you are," said Ares.

"Hey!"

**They weren't attacked once, but the group didn't relax. Who knew where an attack could come from?**

"Underneath the seats?" Leo suggested.

"Don't joke about it," said Frank, recalling his own fight in close quarters.

"Sorry, dude."

**Percy had to keep a low profile since his picture was tagged at the greyhound incident and was in the paper for it. Andi's hand was the only thing showing in the same picture, looking like she was holding a racquet while he was holding a bat or something.**

"Thank the Mist," said Hazel with a smile. Olympus knows what the mortals of today would do if they discovered children were running around with weapons slaying monsters.

**"Don't worry," Annabeth told him. "Mortal police could never find us." But she didn't sound so sure.**

"A daughter of Athena's unsure?" Ares said with a hint of snark to his voice.

"Watch your words, Ares," said Athena with a scowl, not liking his insinuation.

**The rest of the day Percy spent alternately pacing the length of the train or looking out the windows. Andi was mainly reading her spell book, muttering in Latin and would take glances out the windows also, just to see the scenery.**

"Sure, scenery," said Leo with a roll of his eyes. "She was just bored."

"She is British, Leo," said Jason.

"Yeah, so what? I'm Mexican."

Jason sighed and shook his head. "Not the point I was trying to make."

**Since she had spare clothes, she had changed her dirty outfit.**

"Lucky," said Annabeth with a frown. Piper and Hazel gave sympathetic glances to her; being stuck in the same clothes for over a day wasn't exactly comfortable, especially with the running, sweating and all that other wonderful stuff that came with being a demigod.

**She was in a white form fitting tee-shirt with fluffy clouds circling around the front and a denim skirt. Though apparently they were really shorts when she packed them she told the group, she sarcastically wondered how that happened.**

"A skirt is much better," said Aphrodite with a huff. Piper rolled her eyes, feeling Andi's pain.

**She had a pair of black biker shorts on and still wore her white and blue trimmed hoodie. Of course she cleaned their clothes with magic, something Annabeth was thankful for.**

Annabeth felt very envious of her other at the moment.

**Percy spotted a family of centaurs travelling, one was a kid who looked like a second grader on a pony, he waved and got one back. The other people didn't even notice them as they looked at their laptops or magazines.**

"Mortals." The entire room sniffed or chuckled out. What simple lives they lived.

**Another time, both raven haired children saw a lion,**

"Oh joy," said Thalia, recalling that monster.

"What lion?" Jason asked.

"Nemean."

"Really? Did you wrestle it?"

"Funny, you're funny."

**well Percy swore it was while Andi just confirmed it with her budding archer eyes, running around the woods, looking like the size of a pickup truck. Its fur shimmered like gold in the evening light and disappeared into the foliage. The ocean child heard Andi mutter that no way was she going to wrestle that thing, much to his confusion.**

Percy flushed slightly at his ineptitude when it came to Greek myths prior to arriving at camp, while Thalia just nodded in agreement. Jason, however, was mulling over the idea of getting a new coat.

**Their reward money for returning Gladiola the poodle had only been enough to purchase tickets as far as Denver. They couldn't get berths in the sleeper car, so they dozed in their seats. Percy's neck got stiff as he tried not to drool in his sleep, since Annabeth was sitting right next to him.**

"Considerate of you, Wethead."

"Oh go charge a light bulb, Thalia," said Percy with a frown before returning to the story.

**Grover's snoring and bleating kept waking him up. Once, the goat shuffled around and his fake foot fell off. Annabeth and Andi had to stick it back on before any of the other passengers noticed.**

"Because they're all so aware of their surroundings," said Ares with a roll of his eyes.

"Silence, Ares," said Hera with a frown.

**"So," Annabeth asked him, once they'd gotten Grover's sneaker readjusted. "Who wants your help?"**

**"What do you mean?" Percy asked, feeling defensive as Andi stiffened.**

**"When you were asleep just now, you mumbled, 'I won't help you.' Who were you dreaming about?"**

"His name starts with a K and the first three guesses don't count," said Hermes with his hand on his chin.

"Agent K from Men In Black?" Leo guessed.

"Dammit! How did you know?"

**Andi mentally cursed Percy's big sleeping mouth.**

"Wow, even when unconscious, Percy."

"I'm armed with a book, Nico."

"Ohh, so scary." There was the sound of a smack and Hazel looked pleased with herself. "Ow!"

**Percy was reluctant to say anything. It was the second time he'd dreamed about the evil voice from the pit. But it bothered him so much that he told her. After he spoke Andi chimed in with her own dream to add another point of view.**

"Con-tin-nu-ity, boom!" said Apollo jovially, making his twin roll her eyes.

**Annabeth was quiet for a long time. "That doesn't sound like Hades. He always appears on a black throne, and he never laughs."**

"I laugh," said Hades with a frown.

"No, you don't," said Poseidon with a shake of his head. "Hermes told you a knock-knock joke once and you asked why he bothered knocking."

"It was the early twentieth century and I was busy with fallen soldiers from the First World War!"

"Excuses," said Zeus.

"Oh, please," said Poseidon. "You're no better. You'd sooner shock someone than laugh at them."

"Boys!" Hestia warned her younger brothers, all of them turning bright red at her method of shutting them up. The Big Three gave the other Olympians dark looks, especially the highly amused Hermes and Apollo.

**"He offered my mother in trade. Who else could do that?"**

**"It even said it would give my mother back her life,"**

"Thanatos," said Hades childishly.

"Really?"

"Shut up, Barnacle Beard."

**Andi said, uncomfortable of speak about this clearly if that slight quivering in her tone was anything to go by.**

**"I guess ... if he meant, 'Help me rise from the Underworld.' If he wants war with the Olympians. But why ask you two to bring him the master bolt if he already has it?"**

"It's amazing that the twelve year olds are getting further than the immortals in the rational thinking," said Hades with a scathing glare to his brothers. Poseidon at least had the decency to look sheepish.

**"I'll say it again, maybe it isn't him."**

"I truly like this girl," said Hades with a smirk. "Giving me the benefit of the doubt, more than either of you can say."

"I said I was sorry," said Poseidon with a roll of his eyes.

"For sending your son to my realm to challenge me. Not for accusing me. And it's NOT the same thing, Poseidon."

**Andi stated, her eyes looking out the window, "Like you said, if he already had it, why ask for it in a deal? And this thing was in a pit…" she trailed off, clearly thinking.**

**"He said he would give your mom back Andi, who other than the Lord of the Dead can go against death?"**

**"There are other death deities, aren't there?"**

"Oh, you just got served," said Leo with a smirk.

"Shut up, Leo."

**Annabeth conceded to that one.**

Leo grinned at the blonde while she grumbled.

**Maybe Grover sensed their emotions. He snorted in his sleep, muttered something about vegetables, and turned his head.**

"Deep sleeper, that satyr," said Frank with a chuckle.

"I don't blame him," said Hazel.

**Annabeth readjusted his cap so it covered his horns. "You guys, you can't barter with Hades. You know that, right? He's deceitful,**

"Not all the time," said Hades.

**heartless,**

Hades huffed. "Partially…I just don't enjoy it when my _King_ can't stick with an agreement he made."

"Hades," said Zeus warningly. Hades waved the younger god's anger off.

**and greedy.**

"That part is true," said Demeter with a glare. Hades just gave her a baleful glare of his own.

"You'll never drop this will you? She did millennia ago!"

"You kidnapped her!"

"Both of you knock it off!" Zeus said sternly.

**I don't care if his Kindly Ones weren't as aggressive this time - "**

**"This time?" Percy asked. "You mean you've run into them before?"**

"No, Percy, she just heard stories," said Thalia with a roll of her eyes.

"Oh, be quiet porcupine!"

"Wanna go, Baywatch?"

"Children!" said Hestia with a frown. "Honestly, what's gotten into all of you?"

"I blame television," said Apollo with a smirk. He shut up and cowed under his aunt's annoyed gaze.

**Her hand crept up to her necklace. She fingered a glazed white bead painted with the image of a pine tree, one of her clay end-of-summer tokens. "Let's just say I've got no love for the Lord of the Dead.**

"Well if that's your attitude, then right back at you, Chase," said Hades with a scowl. Annabeth swallowed dry air at the annoyed tone he had.

**You can't be tempted to make a deal for your mom."**

**Andi nodded to this, she too held little love for the god of the dead as she looked at the pine tree bead with sad blue eyes.**

"Aww…she _loves_ her big sister," said Leo with a smirk.

"Shut up, matchstick or I'll fry you."

**But, that didn't mean she was going to let that dictate her thought process.**

"I didn't think it was possible," said Hades. "A child of Zeus that thought before they acted."

Practically all of the Olympians glared at Hades for that one, none moreso than Athena, who felt insulted as the goddess as strategic war.

**"What would you do if it was your dad?"**

**"That's easy," she said. "I'd leave him to rot."**

"Not anymore," said Annabeth softly.

**"You're not serious?"**

**"I'd do the same for those **_**things**_**," Andi shrugged, the child of Athena nodded in thanks for the support.**

"Yeah, I'd just bet she would," said Apollo with a chuckle.

**Her gray eyes fixed on him, stern as when she was in the woods during Capture the Flag. "My dad's resented me since the day I was born, Percy," she said simply. "He never wanted a baby. When he got me, he asked Athena to take me back and raise me on Olympus because he was too busy with his work. She wasn't happy about that.**

"That, Annabeth, was an understatement," said Athena with a frown. She wasn't fond of Annabeth's father's words that day.

**She told him heroes had to be raised by their mortal parent."**

**"But how ... I mean, I guess you weren't born in a hospital..." Percy dumbly trailed off.**

"Does it seriously say dumbly trailed off?" Nico asked with a smirk that he shared with Thalia.

"Shut up, Nico!"

"Well does it?"

Annabeth peered over her boyfriend's shoulder and smiled at him. "Yes, yes it does."

"Traitor."

"Just read, Seaweed Brain."

**"I appeared on my father's doorstep, in a golden cradle, carried down from Olympus by Zephyr the West Wind. You'd think my dad would remember that as a miracle, right? Like, maybe he'd take some digital photos or something.**

"I would!"

"Silence Apollo," said Athena with a frown.

"I'm just saying…"

**But he always talked about my arrival as if it were the most inconvenient thing that had ever happened to him. When I was five he got married and totally forgot about Athena. He got a 'regular' mortal wife, and had two 'regular' mortal kids, and tried to pretend I didn't exist." The blonde spat in bitter resentment.**

"At least he's trying to make up for it now," said Annabeth softly.

**Andi gave her own bitter chuckle, "Let me guess, step-mum didn't take too kindly to you?"**

**"Bingo."**

**"Treated you like a freak, am I right?"**

**"Plus two to you."**

**"Then the monsters came."**

**"Three for three.**

"Whoa…it's like she's psychic," said Leo.

"Oi, watch it Elf!" Apollo said with a warning tone.

**And when those monsters came around they would both look at me resentfully, like, 'How dare you put our family at risk.'**

"Well that's just cruel," said Hermes with a frown.

**Finally, I took the hint. I wasn't wanted. I ran away."**

**"How old were you?" Percy asked after watching the ping pong conversation.**

**"Same age as when I started camp. Seven."**

"Record breaking achievement, by the way," said Hephaestus with a frown. "My son Hank in the fifties used to be the one who travelled the furthest."

"…Not Hank McCoy!" Apollo said, recalling the name. Hephaestus nodded and the Sun God scratched his chin. "Well that explains where Kirby and Lee got their inspiration for the name. Went to camp with him."

**"But ... you couldn't have gotten all the way to Half-Blood Hill by yourself."**

_**No, she didn't.**_** Andi thought with a sad frown while watching the buildings zoom by.**

**"Not alone, no. Athena watched over me, guided me toward help. I made a couple of unexpected friends who took care of me, for a short time, anyway."**

Thalia smiled at Annabeth while Hermes gave a soft sigh.

**Annabeth seemed to be lost in sad memories while fingering the gold college ring after that and the group fell to silence.**

"Memories, from the corner of my heart. Sweet memories-Ow!" said Apollo after Artemis smacked his arm for trying to make a joke out of a serene moment.

**It was only a few minutes later that Andi felt a sharp pain in her stomach. She groaned, rubbing it tenderly.**

"Well that was spontaneous," said Leo in confusion.

**"You okay?" Annabeth asked, face falling into concern.**

**"I-I think I just need to go to the loo." The girl said and walked painfully to the bathroom.**

"Oh no," said Piper as she covered her face. Thalia, Annabeth and Hazel both looked sympathetic, the girls' faces turning red slightly.

"What?" Jason asked.

"Nothing, Jason, just, I hope I'm wrong," said Piper.

**Not even a minute later there was a scream and curses in Ancient Greek.**

"Nope, not wrong," said Piper with a sigh.

"That poor girl," said Artemis. She and the other goddesses looked at the story in pity

**Percy grabbed Riptide, "Monster?" he asked Annabeth, who got up.**

"In the bathroom, dude? Wow, I don't feel safe anymore," said Leo.

Piper punched him for reasons unknown.

**"In the ladies room?" she asked him incredulously.**

**"…I bet it's happened before." He retorted with a frown.**

"I'll take that bet!" Frank said with a smirk.

**The blonde didn't answer him as she went up to the door and knocked on it, "Andi?" she asked in a whisper.**

**The door opened and a hand snapped out as it snagged Annabeth by the collar of her shirt.**

"Yep!" said Piper. "Just what I thought."

**"Hey!" the child of wisdom exclaimed as she was pulled in roughly.**

**It was a few somewhat loud Greek words and laughs and then a smack later, that Annabeth left the stall with mirth filled eyes as she went into the next car. She came back a few minutes later with something in her hand as she knocked on the door, "Delivery." She snickered as once more, she was pulled in.**

"Oh Annabeth, you shouldn't laugh at her," said Athena in disapproval.

"I'm not!"

**They both exited the stall, Andi's face a burning red as Annabeth was snickering into her hand.**

"Wow, so cruel, Annie."

"Shut up, Thalia!"

**"I will maul your face.**

"Wow! Blunt, isn't she?"

"Silence Ares," said Zeus with a frown.

**Stop." The shorter girl ordered with a stern gaze.**

**Annabeth couldn't take her seriously at all.**

**Andi just punched her in the arm.**

"Good for her, I mean honestly, Annabeth!"

"Shut _up_ Thalia!"

"What are you two talking about?" Jason asked. Piper patted him on the cheek.

"Nothing for you to worry about, Jay."

**"What the heck was that all about?" Percy asked with a raised eyebrow. Andi growled at him.**

**"None of your damn business Jackson," she snapped, cheeks rosy red as they gave off annoyed sparks like a certain electric mouse, he noted.**

"Ha! She needs one of those hoodies," said Leo with a smirk.

**"Andi got a special gift," said the wise child in amusement.**

"What gift? C'mon the suspense is…oh…oh!" said Leo, his eyes widening in realization.

Percy nearly dropped the book as he, Nico, Jason and Frank came to the same conclusion. The five teenage guys shared a collective shudder.

**"I'll kill you Annabeth. I swear to you, they won't find the body. Shut. Up."**

"Man, Annabeth, that's just cruel," said Nico.

"Shut up, Nico!"

**Annabeth ignored the tiny raging tiger, this was just too good of something not to hold over her head.**

"…Admittedly, she has a point," said Leo with a smirk.

**"I mean, first quest, it's just a time full of firsts." She snickered out.**

The group couldn't help but snicker at that one. Piper sighed once her snickers died out.

"Oh, if that happened to me, I'd be mortified," said Piper.

**Percy just gave her this clueless look.**

"You mean that one?" Thalia asked, pointing at Percy's face.

"Shut up, Thalia!"

"Oh, what are you going to do, get me wet? So scary!"

"I'm all for that, wet t-shirt contest for the win!" said Leo. Jason smacked his friend upside the head for the comment while Thalia and Artemis glared at him for it.

**Andi was thankful for the boy's stupidity, she really was.**

"Frankly, I would be too," said Hazel.

**Now, how to murder the daughter of Athena and make it look like an accident?**

"That's the ultimate question right there," said Ares with a smirk.

**Her bag was looking **_**very**_** enticing.**

**Toward the end of their second day on the train, June 13, eight days before the summer solstice, they passed through some golden hills and over the Mississippi River into St. Louis. Annabeth craned her neck to see the Gateway Arch.**

**"I want to do that,"**

"That's what she said!"

"Ares!" said Hera with a scowl on her face, matched by the other women in the room.

**she sighed.**

**"What?" Percy asked as he stared at the giant bag handle stabbed into the ground.**

**"Build something like that. You ever see the Parthenon, Percy?"**

**"Only in pictures."**

**"Same here," said Andi, though she was still mildly miffed at Annabeth for whatever escaped the son of the sea.**

"And they say I hold grudges," said Nico with a smirk of amusement.

**"Someday, I'm going to see it in person. I'm going to build the greatest monument to the gods, ever. Something that'll last a thousand years."**

"And so you did," said Athena with a smile. Annabeth beamed under the praise.

**Percy laughed. "You? An architect?"**

"Wow, way to show support, dude," said Frank.

"We just met," said Annabeth in her reading boyfriend's defense.

**"I can see it, Brainy Bethy…tee-shirt that one." Andi winked to the blonde.**

"That does sound like it would sell…maybe even make a children's toy," said Apollo with a chuckle. "Then there's the television probability. Ladies, I think we found the equivalent to Bob the Builder!"

**Her cheeks flushed. "Yes, an architect. Athena expects her children to create things, not just tear them down, like a certain god of earthquakes I could mention."**

"Oh that was low," said Poseidon with a frown.

**"You know, I bet I could destroy some stuff too." The storm child muttered in devious pixie thoughts,**

"Beware, Zeus' ultimate creation: The devious pixie daughter," said Hades with a smirk. Zeus flushed bright red and glared at his eldest brother while his siblings and wife snickered.

**ooh, maybe Malfoy's house. That was always a start.**

**Annabeth rolled her eyes as Percy gained this broody look and turned to watch the churning brown water of the Mississippi below.**

**"Sorry," Annabeth said. "That was mean."**

"Apology accepted," said Poseidon with a smile.

"Shouldn't have to apologize," said Athena with a frown.

**"Can't we work together a little?" he pleaded. "I mean, didn't Athena and Poseidon ever cooperate?"**

"Yes," said Poseidon with a smirk to his rival, who pouted at the reminder. She hated when it was brought up.

**"I've been telling her that since before the bus incident."**

**"…Why are you a stickler for 'I told you so's?"**

**"…I never get to do it that much, I always end up on the receiving end of them. Plus it's fun!"**

"It is fun," said Annabeth with a smile.

**"…True." Annabeth answered as she begun to think and turned to Percy. "I guess ... the chariot,"**

Poseidon smiled widely at that with and held his hand out. "A true, honest way of transport."

"Messy, though," said Apollo with a chuckle.

**she said tentatively. "My mom invented it, but Poseidon created horses out of the crests of waves. So they had to work together to make it complete."**

**"Then we can cooperate, too. Right?"**

"Oh you cooperate all right-Ow!"

"Another joke like that, Apollo, and I will castrate you."

"Sis-!"

"With a rusty knife."

"Shutting up now."

**They rode into the city, Annabeth watching as the Arch disappeared behind a hotel.**

**"I suppose," she said at last.**

**They pulled into the Amtrak station downtown. The intercom told them they'd have a three-hour layover before departing for Denver.**

**Grover stretched. Before he was even fully awake, he said, "Food."**

"The primary concern for all men," said Thalia with a smirk.

"Agreed," said Leo with a chuckle.

**"Come on, goat boy," Annabeth said. "Sightseeing."**

**"Sightseeing?"**

**"The Gateway Arch," she said. "This may be my only chance to ride to the top.**

"That's-"

"ARES!"

**Are you coming or not?"**

**The three exchanged looks.**

**"You promise not to bring up that shalt not be spoken of and I'm in."**

"And there's the counter to her blackmail," said Frank.

**"Deal."**

**"Onwards and upwards companions!" Andi declared with a dramatic finger in the air as the other arm linked with Annabeth's.**

"She so got that from you," said Poseidon with a smirk to his brother.

Zeus growled at him while Hades scoffed. "Like you're one to talk, oh Stormbringer."

Poseidon's amused smile fell at the mention of that.

**Percy caved, seeing it was best to stick together.**

"Your son remarkably played it smart," said Athena with a smile that her rival glowered at.

**Grover shrugged. "As long as there's a snack bar without monsters."**

"Ah, the ultimate challenge," said Leo. "Finding food on a quest without dealing with those dastardly beasts."

**The Arch was about a mile from the train station. Late in the day the lines to get in weren't that long. The questers threaded through the underground museum, looking at covered wagons and other stuff from the 1800s. It wasn't all that thrilling to the boys,**

Everyone all nodded in agreement to that, save for Hazel and Nico.

**but Andi seemed actually interested as Annabeth kept telling them interesting facts about how the Arch was built, and Grover kept passing the sea child jellybeans, so he was dealing with the boring info dump.**

"Percy!" Annabeth looked a little hurt at the description.

The reader smiled apologetically to his girlfriend. "Well…I was young and stupid?"

"You're still one of the two," said Thalia with a smirk.

"And unlike you, I'll get to drive a car," said Percy with a victorious smirk as Thalia scowled.

**Percy kept looking around, though, at the other people in line. "You smell anything?" he murmured to Grover.**

"Sweat, blood-Ow!"

"Not funny, Leo!"

**He took his nose out of the jelly bean bag long enough to sniff. "Underground," he said distastefully. "Underground air always smells like monsters. Probably doesn't mean anything."**

"That's stereotyping!" Hades accused with a scowl.

"Just because you don't smell it-" Poseidon started.

"There's a smell?" Hades asked with wide eyes.

"And my point is proven," said the god of the sea.

**But something felt wrong to the ocean born demigod. He was getting a bad feeling, like they really shouldn't be here.**

"Probably shouldn't."

**"Guys," Percy said. "You know the gods' symbols of power?"**

**Annabeth had been in the middle of reading about the construction equipment used to build the Arch, but she looked over. "Yeah?"**

**"Well, Hade - "**

**Grover cleared his throat. "We're in a public place... You mean, our friend downstairs?"**

"Oh come on! No one cares!" said Leo with a roll of his eyes.

"I care," said Hades with a scowl.

**"Or uncle to be less winding."**

**"Says the child of the sky lord."**

"Zing from the wise kid!" said Apollo with a laugh.

**"Hurtful," Andi said with a mock grasp of her chest while Annabeth just smirked playfully back.**

**"Um, right," Percy said. "Our uncle." Agreeing for the less worded title, "Doesn't he have a hat like Annabeth's?"**

"A _hat_?" Hades growled.

"And I thought Zeus got upset when you called his stick a stick."

"IT ISN'T A STICK, POSEIDON!"

**"You mean the Helm of Darkness," Annabeth said. "Yeah, that's his symbol of power. I saw it next to his seat during the winter solstice council meeting."**

**"He was there?" Andi asked curiously.**

"Of course I was," said Hades with a snort.

**She nodded. "It's the only time he's allowed to visit Olympus - the darkest day of the year. But his helm is a lot more powerful than my invisibility hat, or Andi's cloak, if what I've heard is true..."**

**"It allows him to become darkness," Grover confirmed.**

Apollo snorted and with an added lisp said in a gravelly voice, "I am the night, I am justice. I am the hero this city deserves, but not the one it needs."

"Oh go light up the sky, you helium headed fool," said Hades with a growl as the other gods and demigods snickered.

**"He can melt into shadow or pass through walls.**

"The ultimate pervert," said Artemis under her breath, though her uncle caught it and sent her a glare. They hadn't been on good speaking terms since Bianca's death.

**He can't be touched, or seen, or heard.**

"Best thief qualities ever," said Hermes with a smirk that was returned by the lord of the dead.

**And he can radiate fear so intense it can drive you insane or stop your heart. Why do you think all rational creatures fear the dark?"**

**"But then ... how do we know he's not here right now, watching us?" Percy asked.**

"I have better things to do than watch you, Perseus Jackson," said Hades lowly.

**Annabeth and Grover exchanged looks.**

**"We don't," Grover said.**

**"And I doubt he would waste time stalking demigods, seriously, you'd think he has dead things to deal with." Andi stated with a roll of her eyes at the constant paranoia of a god creeping on them like some boogieman.**

"Thank you, see why couldn't you have had a child as clear minded as that?" Hades asked his brother.

Poseidon snorted. "Think of who you're talking to."

"This is true," said Hades with a thoughtful smirk.

**"Thanks, that makes me feel a lot better," Percy said dryly towards Grover, before asking for more blue jellybeans to ease his nerves of enclosed spaces.**

**They got shoehorned into the car with this big fat lady and her dog,**

"Oh joy," said Annabeth dryly, a sentiment Percy shared as he groaned before continuing to read.

**a Chihuahua with a rhinestone collar. Percy figured maybe the dog was a seeing-eye Chihuahua,**

"I would pay money to see a blind guy walk around with a dog like that," said Hermes with a smirk.

**because none of the guards said a word about it as the evaluator went up its curved slope. Andi was on her knees in her seat, looking around excited like something like this was alien to her.**

**"No parents?" the fat lady asked them.**

"They're all orphans, it's tragic really," said Apollo with a sob, wiping at his eye with his hand. "Killed in a horrible car accident."

**She had beady eyes; pointy, coffee-stained teeth; a floppy denim hat, and a denim dress that bulged so much, she looked like a blue-jean blimp.**

"Reminds me of the woman from Prisoner of Azkaban," said Leo with a snort. Yeah he read the books, who hasn't?

**"They're below," Annabeth told her. "Scared of heights."**

"Well, not all of them," said Zeus with a smug smirk to his brothers.

"Shut up."

**"Oh, the poor darlings."**

**The Chihuahua growled. The woman said, "Now, now, sonny. Behave." The dog had beady eyes like its owner, intelligent and vicious.**

"I'm doubting that first part," said Hazel with a snort.

"Trust me, it is," said Percy as he turned the page.

**Percy said, "Sonny. Is that his name?"**

**"No," the lady told him.**

"And up goes the red flags," said Frank.

**She smiled, as if that cleared everything up. Andi stiffened, her inner trouble radar going off as she glared at the old lady, even to the point she would make faces at the dog, getting it to growl at her and continued even when Annabeth told her to knock it off. She even hissed like a snake at it, getting the dog to growl even more.**

"Antagonizing the enemy! This girl is a kid after my own heart!" Hermes said with a laugh.

**At the top of the Arch, the observation deck reminded the sky child of some long tube with decent carpeting. Rows of tiny windows looked out over the city on one side and the river on the other. The view was great to the raven-haired girl, but Percy just seemed jumpy being cooped up and this high.**

"One can only wonder why," said Poseidon with a mild glare to his brother. Zeus ignored it, as he usually did.

**Annabeth kept talking about structural supports, and how she would've made the windows bigger, and designed a see-through floor. She probably could've stayed up there for hours, but luckily for Percy the park ranger announced that the observation deck would be closing in a few minutes.**

"Well isn't that convenient?" Ares asked sarcastically.

**Percy literally dragged Andi, Grover, and Annabeth toward the exit, loaded the latter two into the elevator, he and Andi were about to get in but two other tourists were already in there, so no more room.**

"A little eager to leave, isn't he?" Zeus asked.

"You know damn well why he-" Poseidon's small rant was cut off by Hestia's clearing throat.

**The park ranger said, "Next car, kids."**

**"We'll get out," Annabeth said. "We'll wait with you."**

"They couldn't squeeze one more kid in?" Leo asked with furrowed brows. "Seriously?"

"Safety regulations," said Annabeth.

"Oh that is bullshit," said Leo, getting a small glare from the Lord of the Sky.

**But that would just mess everybody up and take even more time, so Percy said, "Naw, it's okay. We'll see you guys at the bottom."**

**"Call it bonding time," Andi joked, stuffing her hands in her hoodie pockets, glaring at the tiny dog once more.**

"I highly doubt you'll be bonding," said Jason dryly.

**Grover and Annabeth both looked nervous, but they let the elevator door slide shut. Their car disappeared down the ramp.**

"If that isn't symbolism, I don't know what is," said Nico, making his father smirk. He loved those symbolic moments. They were funny.

**Now the only people left on the observation deck were the two demigods, a little boy with his parents, the park ranger, and the fat lady with her Chihuahua.**

**Percy smiled uneasily at the fat lady. She smiled back, her forked tongue flickering between her teeth.**

**Wait a minute.**

"Yeah, I think something fishy is going on here," said Leo, squinting his eyes in mock thought.

**She had a forked tongue?**

"…Definitely something fishy…"

**"Damn it, I knew it," said Andi, her tone tired as she had her sword out, the mortals screaming about the little girl with a shotgun**

"I'd pay money to see that too!" said Hermes as he and Apollo burst into laughter.

"I think that would be terrifying!" Jason argued to his half-brothers.

"Wrong, that's entertainment," said Ares with a smirk.

"I'm with Scarface on that one," said Apollo as his laughter died down. "Oh, man the reason as to why is the funniest thing to think about."

…**okay yeah, that would be kinda scary to see if he was honest, and before Percy knew it, her Chihuahua jumped down and started yapping at son of the sea.**

"Finally, I get to 'see' what happened," said Annabeth with a smirk to her boyfriend.

**"Now, now, sonny," the lady said. "Does this look like a good time? We have all these nice people here."**

"When I sent her out there it was to deal with the demigod," said Zeus with a grunt, getting a glare from his brother. He looked at Hades. "Does she understand the words 'do not attack mortals' or not?"

Hades shrugged. "How should I know?"

**"Percy get your writing utensil out, now." Andi said sternly to him as he did just that. It was monster time. **_**Joy**_**. "This is why I never trust Chihuahuas, they're always evil."**

"Amen to that!" Leo said with a nod.

**"Doggie!" said the little boy. "Look, a doggie!"**

**His parents pulled him back.**

"Smart, goodness knows what they see," said Athena.

**The Chihuahua bared his teeth at the godlings, foam dripping from his black lips.**

"Wow, now I feel compelled to have some Taco Bell," said Frank.

**"Well, son," the fat lady sighed. "If you insist."**

"Finally some action!" said Ares with a bloodthirsty grin.

**"Urm, did you just call that Chihuahua your son?"**

**"Chimera, dear," the fat lady corrected the boy. "Not a Chihuahua. It's an easy mistake to make."**

"Not really," said Leo with a frown. "If it looks like a Chihuahua, barks like a Chihuahua..."

**"So the tornado humper comes to see us herself,"**

"I've actually never heard that one before," said Hades. He blinked while the younger Olympian males and most of the demigods snickered.

**said Andi with a sneer. The woman hissed like a snake, her forked tongue flicking out in anger.**

**"Silence you little brat."**

**"Bite me."**

"That's an invitation if I ever heard one," said Apollo. At his twin's glare, he quickly added, "an invitation to be attacked, that is."

**"Well if you insist."**

"…Wow, that turned from epic fight to creepy moment in like a second flat," said Piper with a disgusted look on her face.

**"…Eww, are you a pedophile or something? I mean, Medusa was going all over Baywatch here,**

Percy shivered at the reminder while his father gave Athena a glare that she returned: he blamed her for transforming the woman and Athena had done it originally because of what he caught them doing.

**but that is just sick and wrong tubby."**

"Amen to that," said Piper with a nod of agreement.

**"…I'll enjoy popping your pretty little head!"**

"Notice how she slides that compliment in there, almost creepily," said Hazel.

**"You never did answer my question, tubby…Also, I thought you'd be taller."**

**The fat lady just shouted in hisses and screams, looking red in her fat face.**

**Yeah, Andi just had that chaotic little talent to piss people off.**

"I wonder where she gets that from?" Hera asked sarcastically, beating her brothers to their brotherly right to annoy the king. Zeus gave her a look of betrayal that she huffed at. It was payback for having another demigoddess . . . even if she was a promising young woman for once, unlike her sister.

**The monster woman rolled up her denim sleeves, revealing that the skin of her arms was scaly and green. When she smiled, they could see her fangs. The pupils of her eyes were sideways slits, like a reptile's.**

**The Chihuahua barked louder, and with each bark, it grew. First to the size of a Doberman, then to a lion. The bark became a roar.**

"Thunder…Thunder…ThunderCats, HO!" Leo chanted.

**The little boy screamed. His parents pulled him back toward the exit, straight into the park ranger, who stood, paralyzed, gaping at the monster.**

"The Mist is failing spectacularly at the moment," said Zeus with a pointed look to his brother.

"That is Hecate's domain, not my own," said Hades.

**The Chimera had the head of a lion with a blood-caked mane, the body and hooves of a giant goat, and a serpent for a tail, a ten-foot-long diamondback growing right out of its shaggy behind.**

"Real glad I didn't have to fight that monster," said Jason, his friends giving him a nod of agreement while Percy glowered.

**The rhinestone dog collar still hung around its neck, and the plate-sized dog tag was now easy to read: CHIMERA - RABID, FIRE-BREATHING, POISONOUS - IF FOUND, PLEASE CALL TARTARUS - EXT. 954.**

"Beware: He bites," said Leo with a snicker.

**The snake lady made a hissing noise that might've been laughter. "Be honored, Percy Jackson, Andromeda Evans. Lord Zeus rarely allows me to test a hero with one of my brood.**

"Oh here we go, trying to get another glorified hero to hold over our heads," said Poseidon with a roll of his eyes. "Perseus…Heracles…Thalia, and now her?"

"Shut up, Poseidon!"

**For I am the Mother of Monsters, the terrible Echidna!"**

_**Thanks dad, seriously!**_

_"Harsh," said Ares with a smirk to his father. "I like it."_

_"Silence, Ares."_

**Percy stared at her, long and hard, but all he could come up with was: "Isn't that a kind of anteater?"**

"Nice!" said Leo as he and the rest of the room burst into laughter save for the Big Three, though Poseidon held his own small smirk.

**She howled, her reptilian face turning brown and green with rage. "I hate it when people say that! I hate Australia!**

"I don't blame her," said Hermes with a chuckle.

**Naming that ridiculous animal after me. For that, Percy Jackson, my son shall destroy you!"**

"Note how she says 'my son'," said Ares with a scowl. "Nothing I dislike more than people who lord over others like they're minions."

Hephaestus snorted. "Yes, because that's not under your domain at all."

"I prefer dictators who can back their strength up over monsters that can't do jack shit, Fire Beard," said Ares as his eyes narrowed behind their shades.

**"You can't blame him for the Aussies." Andi chided to the mother of monsters, disapproval in her eyes.**

"You tell her, kiddo!" Apollo cheered.

**"…Sonny, kill them. Now."**

**"I think someone's just a sourpuss~!"**

"Oh joy, she's a taunting fighter," said Athena with a small frown.

"Ah, the wit in battle," said Hermes with a matching grin from Apollo.

**"Start with the girl."**

**"Joy," Andi rolled her eyes, "Percy, it breathes fire and has poison in its fangs, also, watch out for the tail, poison, too." She told him as he brought up his sword defensively.**

"Well did you learn something today Jackson?"

"Ares!" Poseidon glared at his nephew for the jab at his son.

**"Right."**

**"And since I'm the best cousin in the world, here." She said pointing her free hand to the floor, "**_**Aguamenti**_**." A jet of pure, clean water shot out the tip of her index finger and doused the floor, giving Percy some ammo.**

"And I can see why you like her, Hades." Poseidon said with a smile. Hades nodded.

"Indeed."

**"Thank you," he said, feeling that tug in his gut as he pulled the water over to him.**

**"Anytime."**

**The Chimera charged, its lion teeth gnashing. They leaped in opposite directions managed to avoid the bite.**

"And…Ole!" Leo said with a cheer.

**Percy ended up next to the family and the park ranger, who were all screaming now, trying to pry open the emergency exit doors.**

"Remind me to have a conversation with Hecate," said Zeus to his eldest brother, who made a point _not_ to remind him.

**He couldn't let them get hurt. Sword raised and the small amount of water he had, Percy ran to the other side of the deck, and yelled, "Hey, Chihuahua!"**

"Nah, nah nah, nah-nah, Chi-hua-hua!" Apollo said, singing the soft tune from the movie George Lopez made. He was stopped by Artemis' glare sent in his direction.

**The Chimera turned faster than he would've thought possible.**

**It opened its mouth, emitting a stench like the world's largest barbecue pit, and shot a column of flame straight at him.**

"Shame I'm not there, bet I'd come in handy," said Leo offhandedly.

"Matchstick's got a point there," said Thalia with a smirk. "Hothead like you would make a great meat shield."

Leo pouted.

**Percy dove through the explosion, using the water as a shield. The carpet burst into flames; the heat was so intense, all the water he had evaporated.**

"And that marks the major turning point," said Percy, diving back in to the reading with anticipation on his face.

**Where he had been standing a moment before was a ragged hole in the side of the Arch, with melted metal steaming around the edges.**

"…Percy, I'm going to kill you!" Annabeth said with a scowl on her face.

"But-but it wasn't my fault!"

"Hey, could you kill him later and just read?" Nico asked with mild annoyance.

_**Great,**_** Percy thought. **_**We just blowtorched a national monument.**_

"PERCY!"

"I didn't do it! I mean, well, I did, but not _me_ it was the other me!"

"Percy! Read! Annabeth! Chill!" Nico barked. He wanted to know what happened next, dammit!

**Andi drew her wand and focused,**_** "Tres spiritus fulgoris. Coèuntes sagittent inimicum meam. Sagitta Magica. Series fulgoris!"**_**- (Three spirits of lightning. Come together and strike mine enemy. Magic Arrows. Series of lightning!)**

"…Oh that is just not fair," said Apollo with a pout of jealousy on his face.

**Three swirling baseball size spheres of yellow lightning shot out of her wand like speeding arrows and nailed the Chimera, hitting its face. The beast let out a cry as its right eye destroyed.**

"Now that's what I call a bulls-eye," said Leo with a smirk.

"That was terrible," said Jason, shaking his head in disapproval.

**"Sonny!" its mother cried out in worry.**

**The beast turned and fired a wild gout of burning flames at the child of Zeus.**

**"Hey!" the girl shouted out as she dodged while using her wind powers to cover her dodge, curving the fire blast a few feet from her. Sadly she dropped her wand in the process.**

"We do tend to get butterfingers with these sort of things trying to kill us," said Annabeth with a frown.

**The girl summon her bow and used her spell again and pulled a sphere back, making a lightning arrow out of it and fired, the shot curved like it was homing in on the Chimera and slicing the base of the tail off.**

"Ouch," said Ares with a chuckle. Artemis and Apollo's grins widened at that, taking out the snake tail like a boss.

**"I think you pissed it off more." Percy told her as she maneuvered to the right of her cousin, switching to her sword once more.**

**"It can't be that bad."**

"Famous last words," said Leo with a snort.

**Percy pulled her down with him to avoid another spout of fire from the Chimera's mouth.**

**"I think it is."**

"Well duh, Johnson." Mr. D. took a sip of his diet coke with a snort.

**"…Who asked you?"**

"There's the inability to accept when she's wrong," said Poseidon with a smirk.

**They got up and their swords touched, and a rush of something filled them.**

"Hey, that sounds familiar," said Jason while rubbing his chin, he and Percy shared an amused glance.

**It was like they were supercharged, it felt intoxicating. Andi raised her hand and let out a violent gale, sending the beast into the far window, bending the metal and breaking the glass, as it fell to the ground after peeling off the window.**

"Oh, you guys are going to destroy it!" said Annabeth. She gave a small glare to Percy that only encouraged him to read more.

**"Oh yeah," said the girl while in embracing the euphoric feeling of power. She took a step closer to the monster. "You want some more?"**

"Oh yeah-Ow!" Ares said as his sister dropped her spear atop his head. "The hell was that for?!"

"My hand slipped, oops." Athena's smile made the war god think she hadn't lost her grip at all. Come to think of it, this was the first time he saw her with her spear.

**Only to feel that rush of power leave the second their swords disconnected. She stumbled in her steps for a moment as the Chimera got up from his mommy's chanting like some soccer mom.**

"C'mon Chimmy! Kill those kids! You can do it!" Nico mock cheered.

**Percy felt the rush fly out of him too, but he stood by Andi as an idea struck.**

"Oh, great. Percy has a plan," said Thalia. Percy looked up from the book with a growl.

"Well at least I share my plans. No offense, Annabeth."

"None taken."

**"Spilt, I'll distract it while you go for the kill from its blind side,"**

Zeus had a smug smirk on his face while Poseidon rolled his eyes.

**he told her and was about to do as such, before she stopped him.**

**"No, I have powers to stop it from getting me, you take the kill,"**

Now it was Poseidon's turn to smirk.

**she told him, once more playing the distraction.**

**"Andi-"**

**"No buts! We still have mommy to deal with even if we get him,"**

"At least she is aware of her surroundings," said Athena with an approving nod.

**she said as the Chimera shook itself and growled at them. "Break!" She shoved him to the blind side of the beast as she ran left. As to the modified plan, the monster targeted her and fired another gout of flames.**

**Andi made a wall of wind,**

"Well there is that whole 'ain't broke don't fix it' saying," said Hephaestus with a small smile under his beard.

"You'd think the Chimera would remember that not working," said Athena.

"Giving the monster too much credit here," said Hermes.

**blocking the flames as she took on all of its attention. This allowed Percy to strike from behind.**

**"Sonny, watch out!"**

**Too late.**

"Hey, what is that thing's trophy again?" Ares asked.

"That's a good question," said Artemis with a thoughtful look on her face. "Perhaps a vial of its poison."

**With a stab right into its back via Riptide, the Chimera let out a roar of pain as it fell to dust**

"And so Percy proves himself yet again," said Poseidon to his brother.

Zeus scoffed. "Had Andromeda not done all the leg work, he would've fallen off the Arch _again_."

"Yet, she gave him the kill instead of taking it for herself."

"...This conversation is over."

Poseidon had a victorious smile on his face, one that made Hades chuckle as their youngest brother rumbled in anger.

**leaving behind a white horn with a tuff of blood and crimson fur.**

Artemis frowned slightly. That wasn't a useful trophy at all.

**Andi's arms fell as they breathed out in relief only to hear the hissing of the mother of monsters.**

"Uh-oh," said Frank. "Mommy's very angry."

Apollo sent his Roman nephew a proud smirk for the reference.

**They turned to see her with the lower body of a snake with the top half of a woman, all green as she stood about ten feet tall and that was when she was coiled.**

"And _damn_ is she ug-a-lee," said Leo.

**"You dare!" she shouted at them, her fangs and clawed hands shining in the sun.**

**Andi turned and saw something that made a menacing smile streak across her face.**

"I wonder what she saw," said Athena with a hum.

**She started to walk slowly as she hissed at Echidna.**

"Oh right, she's a parselmouth," said Apollo. He and his twin shivered lightly at the thought of speaking in the language of snakes.

**The monster woman turned to Andi, her face shocked before it turned brown in rage.**

**"How? You... urg!" she shouted at a loss of words.**

**Percy just wondered what she was saying.**

"Yo momma so stupid..." Leo began only to get shoved by Jason.

**Hiss, hiss.**

**"My mother was a saint!"**

"Not true," said the Olympians with a frown.

**Hissss.**

**"Insolent, little, repugnant!"**

"Wonder where she gets that from?" Hades asked in amusement.

"Silence," said Zeus with a scowl.

**Hiss.**

**Andi smirked as she stood before the damaged window she sent the Chimera into that looked over the ground under the arch like the other side that looked over the Mississippi river.**

"A hole in the…oh she's good," said Annabeth. A smile spread across her face.

**Hiss!**

**"DIE!" Echidna snarled, springing at Andi using her tail like a springboard.**

"Boing," said Hermes with a smirk, getting booed by his sunny brother.

**Andi crouched down and slid under the flying monster with her wind powers. The mother of monsters went through the broken window, falling to the concrete and exploded to gold dust on impact.**

"Humph, she didn't even need to touch Echidna," said Zeus.

Poseidon caught the smug tone in his brother's voice and rolled his eyes. "She made the monster fall after making her angry. She truly does take after you."

Zeus's eyes narrowed at the accomplishment being brushed off so readily.

**All was silent as the family and park ranger had left during the fight.**

**Percy just stared at her, "…Did you just…?"**

"Even your son is in awe," said Zeus.

Poseidon had no witty comeback for that.

**"Get a monster to commit suicide, yes." Andi smirked with crossed arms and tapped the side of her head. "A sword is all well and good, but why bother if you can kill the morons with just a few words?"**

"Clever," said Athena with an approving nod.

"She is indeed," said Hera with a frown. It was bittersweet admitting that, if one looked at the crinkled nose on her face.

**It was official his cousin was insane.**

"Oh really?" Dionysus asked with an arched brow.

**Some way, somehow, she just was.**

"I'll be the judge of that."

**They heard sirens going on outside as the adrenaline faded from them. Percy put Riptide away and grabbed the fallen horn as Andi put her weapon away and picked up her dropped wand. Also Andi mentally cursed, she chipped a nail.**

"The poor thing!"

"Oh be quiet Aphrodite."

"Just because some of us like to look good, Artemis doesn't mean you get to be a sourpuss when we ruin something that takes time and effort!"

"Funny, I thought you did that just to get some _man_ to fu-"

"Both of you there are children present!" Hestia said to the goddesses with a scowl on her face.

…**Her face whitened in horror, it was like a slow brainwashing transformation!**

"Wow, really Mom?"

"I have no idea what she's talking about."

**She needed a Sports Illustrated or something, fast!**

Aphrodite pouted. Soon she'd get her. Once Andi hit the 'fun' age for children.

**They looked over the hole that was made towards the Mississippi and stared over the edge.**

**"Hey Percy, think you could make that-?"**

**"No," the son of the sea said, "You'd have to be **_**pretty**_** stupid to jump from here." What was he, suicidal like Echidna?**

"And coming from Percy, that says something," said Nico.

"Oh go eat a corpse!"

**"True," Andi mused from behind him, a devious smile on her face that Percy didn't see.**

"Oh I don't think that's going to end well for you, Percy," said Frank.

**"Think you could fly us down from here?" Percy asked, not liking to go down the regular way with all the cops around.**

**"I could…"**

"But she won't," said Hazel with a giggle.

**Percy turned his head to see police cars to the side of the river, but then felt the sole of a shoe on the small of his back.**

"Oh she wouldn't!" Annabeth said.

"You've been reading the same story as us, right?" Thalia asked in between her snickers.

"I think I'm in love," said Leo with a grin.

"You always think you're in love," said Jason.

"I mean it this time."

**"Andi."**

**"Yes?"**

**"Please don't."**

**Andi kicked him off, her uttered "Oops" not sounding sorry at all.**

"Yep. I'm in love."

**Percy let out a girlish scream while he was waving his arms in the air, holding his Chimera horn tightly.**

Percy finished reading that and hung his head while everyone else laughed. Even Poseidon wouldn't let that slide, though he wasn't laughing nearly as hard as Ares or Zeus.

"Are you all finished?" Percy asked with flushed cheeks.

**He noticed that he wasn't feeling any wind in his face and opened one eye as his scream slowly died and noticed he was floating in the air. "Oh," he breathed out, "Oh you demented little psychopath." He breathed out once more, as said psychopath was giggling like a pixie, "Okay, you had your shits and giggles,**

"Perseus Jackson, what language," said Annabeth chidingly, a small smirk tugging at her lips.

**now bring me in."**

**Andi let go of him. "Oops for real!"**

"Oh gods, please let me marry her!" Leo asked.

"I think not," said Apollo with pursed lips.

**"You suck!"**

Ares opened his mouth, caught the look in his mother's eye and promptly shut it.

**Percy shouted at her on his way down to the Mississippi.**

**Andi took a few steps back and ran out the window, whooping in glee as she was falling right next to the screaming and arm waving Percy.**

"Ah, flight what a magnificent discovery," said Zeus with a smirk, his sons all nodding in agreement with him.

**"This is awesome!"**

**"Andi! Catch me!"**

"He's falling for her," said Piper with a giggle. Annabeth gave her a pout.

**"Don't wanna!"**

"Oh, well, that's just cruel." Athena said with a small smile.

**"Do it!"**

"Oh my!" said Leo, doing a very good George Takei impression.

**"Nope~!"**

"Cruel, isn't she?" Poseidon asked with a frown.

"I like her," said Hades with a smirk.

**Andi was doing 360's in the air while spinning forward as Percy over exaggerated about the fall.**

**As they were neared the Mississippi, Andi slowed down as Percy hit the water, sinking in.**

Apollo and Hermes held up paper signs reading 8.3 and 8.1 respectively. It was an impressive distance for a belly flop.

**"Oh man that was fun, right?!" she asked Percy and turned around as she floated a foot from the murky water.**

"Just a bit lower and she may have had a problem," said Poseidon with a chuckle.

**"Percy?" she asked, kicking the water a bit, "Hello~? Percy? Oh come on you survived that**

"But the belly flop had to hurt," said Frank.

…**are you ignoring me?"**

"Yes, that's exactly what he's doing," said Poseidon with a roll of his eyes.

**she asked with a pretty pout to the water and slapped it with wind. "Fine!" she huffed and crossed her legs and arms while turning her head to the side with puffed cheeks.**

"…Wow, gee I can only wonder where she got that from," said Hades with sarcasm dripping from his words.

**After a few minutes she got tired of floating there and moved back to the riverbank, finding Annabeth and Grover waiting for them.**

**"What did you do?" Annabeth asked, her face ashen with horror at seeing the two holes in the monument,**

"See? See?! Andi did it," said Percy with a smirk to his girlfriend.

"Just read, seaweed brain."

**but still relieved to see her alive.**

**"…Percy did it."**

Percy gaped. "Wha…Why that little…!"

Annabeth shook her head. "The dam and the arch, Percy? I just can't take you anywhere."

"B-But I didn't!"

"Just read, seaweed brain, we'll talk about it later.

**Annabeth was considering it as Grover was half and half on the excuse, thinking it could have been either of them.**

"At least the satyr's on your side, kid," said Hermes with a smirk.

**Meanwhile Percy broke the water surface near a floating McDonald's and kicked to the bank. As he got out he saw a news lady talking for the camera: "Probably not a terrorist attack,**

"Yes it is, they've started to use sleeper agents in the form of children. Actually..."

"Ares so help us if you try to start another world war . . . Again."

**we're told, but it's still very early in the investigation. The damage, as you can see, is very serious.**

"I can't believe you, Perseus Jackson."

Percy clenched his jaw at Annabeth's tone. Only the ones listening saw the twinkle in her eye and Hermes nodded in approval of her joke.

**We're trying to get to some of the survivors, to question them about eyewitness reports of two individuals falling from the Arch."**

"They went sky-diving," said Apollo with a grin.

**He tried to push through the crowd to see what was going on inside the police line.**

"Bet there was a robbery," said Ares.

"Oh ha-ha, Ares," said Athena sarcastically.

**"... an adolescent boy," another reporter was saying. "Channel Five has learned that surveillance cameras showed an adolescent boy and girl going wild on the observation deck,**

"Yes, it was the children," said Zeus dryly. He groaned and rubbed the bridge of his nose. Wasn't humanity supposed to be just a bit smarter than that? It would be understandable if they were young adults, but children?!

**somehow setting off this freak explosion. Hard to believe, John, but that's what we're hearing. Again, no confirmed fatalities ..."**

"Aww." Ares frowned and sat back, a bored and depressed look on his scarred face.

**Percy ducked away as fast as possible and heard a familiar goat calling his name. And then got goat tackled, the goat boy said, "We thought you'd gone to Hades the hard way!"**

"I beg to differ," said Hades with a frown. "It's actually faster than the method you're taking."

**Annabeth stood behind him with an innocently whistling Andi, trying to look angry, but even she seemed relieved to see him. "We can't leave you alone for five minutes! What happened?"**

**"I sort of fell, by force."**

**"Percy! Six hundred and thirty feet?"**

"Wile E. Coyote would be jealous," said Apollo with an impressed whistle.

**Behind them, a cop shouted, "Gangway!" The crowd parted, and a couple of paramedics hustled out, rolling a woman on a stretcher. The raven-haired kids recognized her immediately as the mother of the little boy who'd been on the observation deck. She was saying, "And then this huge dog, this huge fire-breathing Chihuahua -"**

"…Okay so they saw a giant evil Taco Bell dog." Demeter said dryly. The only reason she knew that chain was because of the tortillas. She wasn't a fan of their food though.

**"Okay, ma'am," the paramedic said. "Just calm down. Your family is fine. The medication is starting to kick in."**

**"I'm not crazy!**

"Shame that," said Dionysus with a sigh.

**These kids killed it with a shotgun and a lacrosse stick." Then she saw them. "There they are! That's them!"**

**The questers disappeared into the crowd, fast.**

"It was like they were never there," said Leo.

**"What's going on?" Annabeth demanded. "Was she talking about the Chihuahua on the elevator?"**

**They told them the whole story of the Chimera, Echidna, their high-dive act, and then his underwater lady message.**

**"Whoa," said Grover. "We've got to get you to Santa Monica! You can't ignore a summons from your dad."**

"He's on a quest and you summon him anyway?" Zeus asked with a frown.

"I wasn't going to send my son in there blindly, or lose a promising demigoddess," said Poseidon, sending Athena a frown. "Even _if_ it was your daughter."

**Before Annabeth could respond, they passed another reporter doing a newsbreak, and Percy froze when he said, "Percy Jackson. That's right, Dan. Channel Twelve has learned that the boy who may have caused this explosion fits the description of a young man wanted by authorities for a serious New Jersey bus accident three days ago. And the boy is believed to be traveling west with some unknown young girl, possibly a hostage. For our viewers at home, here is a photo of Percy Jackson."**

"Aw, look at the cute chubby cheeks!" Leo cooed, getting a dirty glare from Percy.

**The group ducked around the news van and slipped into an alley.**

**"First things first," Percy told Grover. "We've got to get out of town!"**

"Smart," said Jason.

**Somehow, they made it back to the Amtrak station without getting spotted and got on board the train just before it pulled out for Denver. The train trundled west as darkness fell, police lights still pulsing against the St. Louis skyline behind them.**

**"Well, that was fun."**

Hermes and Apollo laughed with the demigods at her antics while Hades chuckled.

"**Shut up Andi," said the rest of the group tiredly.**

**Andi huffed and crossed her arms over her chest. "You guys are so cranky."**

"There I finished," said Percy, shutting the book with a frown.

* * *

**REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Reading The Ever Twisting Wind: The Lightning Thief**

**Ch 9**

* * *

"I'll have a go at it, seaweed brain," said Annabeth with a smirk. Percy rolled his eyes and handed his girlfriend the book, a small smile of his own on his face. Annabeth cleared her throat and started to read, "Chapter nine..."

**The next afternoon, June 14, seven days before the solstice, the train rolled into Denver. Thankful Andi still had that fifty bucks from the start of the quest so the group could eat, but only sparingly since the lightning girl was trying to get it to last. They hadn't showered, but Andi was the best shower they were going to get with magic, so thankful they didn't reek.**

**Andi was also carrying Percy's spoil of war in her magical bag. Annabeth teased the boy about starting a horn collection.**

"He's a horny guy," said Leo, getting a few snickers from the group while the guy in question turned red.

"Shut up, Elf Boy."

"Oh, that stings, dude."

**"Let's try to contact Chiron," Annabeth said. "I want to tell him about your talk with the river spirit."**

**"We can't use phones, right?" Percy asked.**

"Because that would be far too convenient," said Leo with a roll of his eyes.

"Safety first, Leo," said Hephaestus with a small smirk, recalling as to why phones didn't work at Camp Half-Blood.

**"I'm not talking about phones." The blonde answered.**

"That's only mildly cryptic, Annabeth," said Thalia. The reader sent her a mock glare before returning to the book.

**Andi assumed it was some magical means of communication.**

"Give the girl a cookie," said Apollo with a chuckle.

**They wandered through downtown for about half an hour, as Annabeth kept looking for something. It was hot and dry out, Andi was using her wind powers to cool herself down, clearly not used to the weather in the U.S.**

"England is a chilly place," said Poseidon with a nod of agreement. It was partially due to his domain that it was like that, and it's location on the map.

**Finally they found an empty do-it-yourself car wash. Veering toward the stall farthest from the street, and with Andi using the Mist the best she could to cover them so they weren't spotted by any patrol cars.**

**"What exactly are we doing?" Percy asked, as Grover took out the spray gun.**

**"It's seventy-five cents," he grumbled.**

"Way to answer the question," said Frank with a frown.

**"I've only got two quarters left. Annabeth?"**

**"Don't look at me," she said. "Andi has the money." She pointed to said girl.**

**The sky child pulled out a dollar, they only had twenty two bucks and seventy three cents left, and that was combined, along with 4 drachma too, "I'll get change," she said, and moments later, she had four quarters.**

"Ah, math…how I hate you," said Percy with a glower.

**"Excellent," Grover said. "We could do it with a spray bottle, of course, but the connection isn't as good, and my arm gets tired of pumping."**

"Mine does too," said Ares with a lewd grin. Hera sent her son a scathing glare while his sisters all scrunched their noses up in disgust.

**"What are you talking about?" Percy asked once more, really curious.**

"Really Poseidon? I would've thought that you had taught Jackson this by now," said Ares with a cruel grin. "Well if you must know, Jackson, in every man's life there is a point in his life-"

"ARES!"

**He fed in the quarters and set the knob to FINE MIST. "I-M'ing."**

**"Instant messaging?"**

"Well I can see how that would be confusing," said Jason.

**"Iris-messaging," Annabeth corrected the resident of Cabin Three. "The rainbow goddess Iris carries messages for the gods. If you know how to ask, and she's not too busy, she'll do the same for half-bloods."**

**"You summon a goddess with a spray gun?" Andi asked in disbelief.**

"And there's something to look into," said Leo, his hand holding his chin in mock thought.

**Grover pointed the nozzle in the air and water hissed out in a thick white mist. "Unless you know an easier way to make a rainbow."**

**"…I think there's a spell for that." Andi mumbled.**

"Of course there is," said Hazel with a nod.

**"Andi," Annabeth groaned, "That would have been helpful to know!"**

**"It's not like you told me what we were doing Bethy."**

"She has a point," said Athena to her daughter. "You were being cryptic and expected them to know this when they've only had two weeks."

"You do realize you just defended my son, don't you?"

" ... No I didn't."

**The raven-haired girl flushed, "And I don't know it yet." She mumbled to them, "I'll put it on my to-do list when we get back." She assured with a nod.**

**Sure enough, late afternoon light filtered through the vapor and broke into colors.**

"Whoa…double rainbow…" Leo said, getting smacked by Jason for his lame joke. "Ow."

**Annabeth held her palm out to Percy. "Drachma, please." She asked since he was holding on to them.**

"That seems like a smart investment," said Ares with a snort.

**Andi stated there was no way he could lose them, it was like a trust test the daughter of Zeus joked. **

"See? The pipsqueak agrees with me."

**The son of the sea was irked by that, but still did the job. He fished one out and handed it to the blonde child of wisdom.**

**She raised the coin over her head. "O goddess, accept our offering."**

**She threw the drachma into the rainbow. It disappeared in a golden shimmer.**

"She must have a mountain of that stuff somewhere," said Hazel in thought.

**"Half-Blood Hill," Annabeth requested.**

**For a moment, nothing happened.**

"Call failed, please try again later," said Leo with a smirk.

**Then they could see through the mist and saw the strawberry fields, and the Long Island Sound in the distance. It was probably the porch of the Big House. Standing with his back to us at the railing was a sandy-haired guy in shorts and an orange tank top. He was holding a bronze sword and seemed to be staring intently at something down in the meadow.**

**"Luke!" Percy called.**

"What a surprise," said Percy dryly with a small frown. He hadn't known the teen long enough and still had mixed feelings. Luke was a hero, that much was true, but he still put the camp through so much crap.

**He turned, eyes wide. The boy could swear the older boy was standing three feet in front of him through a screen of mist, except Percy could only see the part of him that appeared in the rainbow.**

**"That is pretty cool." Andi whispered to herself, god messaging, awesome.**

"…I could build something with better quality," said Leo with a pout.

**"Percy! Squirt!"**

"Ha! He still calls her that!" Thalia snickered. She recomposed herself with a smile. "I hope the other me does, too."

**His scarred face broke into a grin. "Is that Annabeth, too? Thank the gods! Are you guys okay?"**

**Andi had a look of annoyance on her face, "Luke." She pouted at her stupid nickname.**

**"We're ... uh ... fine," Annabeth stammered. She was madly straightening her T-shirt, trying to comb the loose hair out of her face. "We thought - Chiron - I mean - "**

Percy rolled his eyes while Annabeth glanced at him apologetically.

**Andi rolled her eyes at her behavior, geez Annabeth, honestly.**

"I know, right?"

"Shut up, Percy," said Annabeth to her boyfriend, a pretty pout on her face.

**"He's down at the cabins." Luke's smile faded. "We're having some issues with the campers. Listen, is everything cool with you? Is Grover all right?"**

**"I'm right here," Grover called. He held the nozzle out to one side and stepped into Luke's line of vision. "What kind of issues?"**

"Not the best kind," said Hermes knowingly.

**Just then a big Lincoln Continental pulled into the car wash with its stereo turned to maximum hip-hop. As the car slid into the next stall, the bass from the subwoofers vibrated so much, it shook the pavement.**

"Nice beat," said Apollo.

**"Chiron had to - what's that noise?" Luke yelled.**

**"I'll take care of it.'" Annabeth yelled back, looking very relieved to have an excuse to get out of sight. "Grover, come on!**

**"What?" Grover said. "But - "**

**"Give Percy the nozzle and come on!" she ordered.**

**Grover muttered about girls being harder to understand than the Oracle at Delphi,**

"He's got a good point," said Percy. Jason, Nico, Frank and Leo nodded in agreement. The girls all rolled their eyes while the gods chuckled or smirked in amusement.

**then he handed Percy the spray gun and followed Annabeth.**

**After a quick readjust of the rainbow by Percy, both children of the big thee could now see Luke.**

**"Chiron had to break up a fight," Luke shouted to them over the music. "Things are pretty tense here, Percy. Word leaked out about the Zeus - Poseidon standoff. We're still not sure how - probably the same scumbag who summoned the hellhound.**

"Wow, he's so negative about himself," said Ares. Hermes glared at his brother for the comment.

**Now the campers are starting to take sides. It's shaping up like the Trojan War all over again. Aphrodite, Ares, and Apollo are backing Poseidon,**

"Which I still don't understand," said Zeus to his sons. Ares just nodded in Aphrodite's direction, giving his answer, while Apollo gave his father a deadpanned glare.

"Seriously? God of truth here," said Apollo. "He wasn't lying."

Zeus turned red at the comment while Poseidon smiled gratefully at his nephew, who nodded back. They had a good relationship, especially when the muscle-headed idiot tried to take one of Apollo's oracles.

**more or less. Athena is backing Zeus."**

"Daddy's girl," said Ares. Poseidon cracked a smile at the jab to his rival.

Athena narrowed her eyes. "At least I don't betray the king just for a quick lay."

"Nothing quick about it," said Ares with a smirk. Hephaestus rolled his eyes while the demigods turned a bit green.

"Do the both of you mind?" Hestia asked, irritated at the conversation's direction.

**Percy shuddered to think that Clarisse's cabin would ever be on his dad's side for anything. And he paled at the thought of having to fight Andi. She was scary little thing,**

"Poor, poor short status," said Thalia. She glared at her tall brother. "You need to stop growing."

"It's not my fault, though."

"Excuses."

**and he held no qualms of admitting that, especially after she threatened to turn him into a newt once. Andi was frowning at even the thought of fighting Cabin Seven.**

"More importantly her little boyfriend Will," said Aphrodite with a sly smile. Apollo grinned widely at that.

"Psh, yeah right," said Thalia with a roll of her eyes as her arms crossed over her chest. "They're probably just friends.

**In the next stall, they could hear Annabeth and some guy arguing with each other, then the music's volume decreased drastically.**

"And so Annabeth uses the power of logic to come out the victor!" Leo announced.

**"So what's your status?" Luke asked them. "Chiron will be sorry he missed you."**

**Percy told him pretty much everything, except the dreams out of the fact that Andi kept stepping on his foot every time he tried to talk about them. They kept talking and they didn't realize how long they had talked until the beeper went off on the spray machine, one minute left it seemed.**

**"I wish I could be there," Luke told them. "We can't help much from here, I'm afraid, but listen ... it had to be Hades who took the master bolt.**

"He certainly has your sly tongue," said Hades to his nephew, who scowled as he recognized it wasn't a praising statement.

**He was there at Olympus at the winter solstice. I was chaperoning a field trip and we saw him."**

**"But Chiron said the gods can't take each other's magic items directly."**

**"That's true," Luke said, looking troubled. "Still ... Hades has the helm of darkness. How could anybody else sneak into the throne room and steal the master bolt? You'd have to be invisible."**

Annabeth lowered the book slightly. Luke didn't really say that ... Did he?

**They fell to silence as Andi stiffened at the notion, actually glaring at Luke for suggesting that and the blond realized what he'd said.**

**"Oh, hey," he protested. "I didn't mean Annabeth. She and I have known each other forever. She would never ... I mean, she's like a little sister to me."**

**Andi winced a tiny bit, yeah, she didn't think that was what Annabeth was pining for.**

"Shot down and she didn't even know it," said Aphrodite with a sigh. Unrequited love was so tragically beautiful.

**In the stall next to the demigods, the music stopped completely. A man screamed in terror, car doors slammed, and the Lincoln peeled out of the car wash.**

"The heck was that?" Percy asked.

Annabeth smirked coyly at him, not answering.

**"You'd better go see what that was," Luke said. "Listen, are you wearing the flying shoes? I'll feel better if I know they've done you some good."**

**"Oh ... uh, yeah!" Percy said, trying his best not to sound like a guilty liar.**

"For shame, Percy, for shame," said Hermes in disapproval. "There's nothing wrong with lying." Apollo gave his brother a minor glare and Hermes shrugged. "There isn't."

"Sure," said Apollo, obviously disagreeing.

**"Yeah, they've come in handy."**

**"Really?" He grinned. "They fit and everything?"**

"Yeah…on the satyr's hooves," said Hermes with a chuckle.

**The water shut off. The mist started to evaporate.**

**"Well, take care of yourself out there in Denver," Luke called, his voice getting fainter. "And tell Grover it'll be better this time! Nobody will get turned into a pine tree if he just - "**

"The way he says it makes me think he blames Grover for the incident," Thalia said with a frown.

_**I knew it. **_**Andi frowned sadly at the mention of the pine tree, she just knew Grover was the satyr in the stories Annabeth would tell her, it was obvious, but never clarified until now.**

"Who else would be the silly goat-boy?" Thalia asked her friend.

**The mist was gone, and Luke's image faded to nothing. They were alone as Grover and Annabeth came back laughing from around the corner, but stopped when they saw the raven-haired children's faces. Annabeth's smile faded. "What happened, guys? What did Luke say?"**

"A shame you didn't tell her then, Percy," said Aphrodite. Percy rolled his eyes at her insinuation.

**"Not much," Percy lied, and was thankful that Andi also thought to remain quiet about what was happening at camp. "Come on, let's find some dinner."**

"That sounds like a scene change if I ever heard one," said Apollo with a chuckle.

**A few minutes later, the questers were sitting at a booth in a gleaming chrome diner.**

"Oh-ho! Finally something good happens," said Ares. A grin spread across his face.

**All around them, families were eating burgers and drinking malts and sodas.**

"…Where did you go, the fifties?" Leo asked.

**Finally the waitress came over. She raised her eyebrow skeptically. "Well?"**

**Percy said, "We, um, want to order dinner."**

"I think she could've figured that out, Percy," said Thalia.

**"You kids have money to pay for it?"**

"Or not."

**"Only a little you guys," Andi sighed out, it was tough trying to keep their budget manageable across the states.**

"I feel your pain, niece," said Hades. He did, between Charon's desire for Italian suits and his other workers' compensations everything was wrong.

**Suddenly a rumble shook the whole building; a motorcycle the size of a baby elephant had pulled up to the curb.**

"Compensating?"

"Shut it, Sunspot!"

**All conversation in the diner stopped. The motorcycle's headlight glared red. Its gas tank had flames painted on it, and a shotgun holster riveted to either side, complete with shotguns. The seat was leather - but leather that looked like ... well, Caucasian human skin.**

The older Olympians shook their heads at Ares savage grin. Hera wondered just where it was she went wrong with him. Was it during World War II or the Cold War?

**The guy on the bike looked like someone who'd beat up bears when bored. He was dressed in a red muscle shirt and black jeans and a black leather duster, with a hunting knife strapped to his thigh. He wore red wraparound shades, and he had the cruelest, most brutal face you'd ever seen - handsome, one could say, but wicked - with an oily black crew cut and cheeks that were scarred from many, many fights.**

Ares smirked at his description while Aphrodite smiled lightly. Hephaestus grunted in disgust while Apollo rolled his eyes. He kept trying to tell his brother that the scar thing wasn't hot to chicks anymore.

**The weird thing was, Percy felt like he'd seen his face somewhere before.**

"Really? Don't remember seeing you, Jackson," said Ares.

"He means your daughter," said Athena with a roll of her eyes.

**As he walked into the diner, a hot, dry wind blew through the place. All the people rose, as if they were hypnotized, but the biker waved his hand dismissively and they all sat down again. Everybody went back to their conversations. The waitress blinked, as if somebody had just pressed the rewind button on her brain. She asked them again, "You kids have money to pay for it?"**

"Don't say I never did anything nice for you," said Ares with a smirk.

**The biker said, "It's on me." He slid into their booth, which was way too small for him, and crowded Annabeth and Grover against the window.**

"Those poor kids had to put up with your rank stench," said Hephaestus.

"Oh go weld your head to something."

**He looked up at the waitress, who was gaping at him, and said, "Are you still here?"**

**He pointed at her, and she stiffened. She turned as if she'd been spun around, then marched back toward the kitchen.**

"Wow, mind control. Was that really necessary?" Frank asked his father's Greek aspect.

"No, but it was fun."

**The biker looked at Percy and Andi. You couldn't see his eyes behind the red shades, but bad feelings started boiling in Percy's stomach. Anger, resentment, bitterness. He wanted to hit a wall. He wanted to pick a fight with somebody. Who did this guy think he was?**

"Barbarian."

Ares rolled his eyes at his sister's statement.

**Andi was no different, her fists were clenched, and knuckles white as bouts of static danced around her like a lightning rod. Her anger was just rising and rising like the temperature outside, and she couldn't stop. Whatever compulsion this guy was doing was getting the better of her, no matter what exercises Chiron taught her to calm down her powers.**

"You really are stupid," said Athena with a shake of her head. "First your daughter, now yourself. You truly cannot help it can you?"

"I. _Like_. Fighting." Ares said with a savage grin. "Unlike _some_ people."

**He gave them a wicked grin. "So you're old Seaweed's kid and the old man's new brat, huh?"**

"Ares." Zeus gave his warring son a glare for the insult to his lineage. Hera gave a small smirk to it, however.

**Percy face twisted into a sneer, "What's it to you?"**

**Annabeth's eyes flashed him a warning. "Percy, this is - "**

"Sparta!" Leo cut in. Apollo and Hermes laughed at the modern culture insert as his friend shoved the son of Hephaestus.

**The biker raised his hand.**

**"S'okay," he said. "I don't mind a little attitude. Long as you remember who's the boss. You know who I am, little cousin?"**

**"Only someone like you could make someone this pissed off just by sitting with them," Andi said coolly to the biker, taking deep breaths. Already knowing who this god is, joy, a family meet and greet.**

"Aw, see? She already likes me," said Ares. He had a cruel smirk on his face at the statement.

**His scarred visage turned to Andi, "Well, go on, tell the water boy who's in front of him little sister." He grinned wickedly.**

**"Why don't you," the daughter of Zeus said, "You've already shown you love to make an entrance."**

"Which, may I add, he got from you," said Hades pointedly. He then gestured to all of his nephews. "In fact, all of them got it from you. Behold the wonders of the parentage of Zeus: hams all around."

"Hades that's a terrible thing to say!" Hestia said to her brother while all of the sons of Zeus glared at him.

Hades merely shrugged as he caught his other brother's approving smirk.

**She said in distaste.**

**If anything, the biker's grin widened further.**

**Percy connected the dots, seeing that vicious sneer from camp, "You're Clarisse's dad," he said. "Ares, god of war."**

"Give the kid a medal, he guessed it," said Ares sarcastically.

**Ares grinned and took off his shades. Where his eyes should've been, there was only fire, empty sockets glowing with miniature nuclear explosions.**

"Might want to get that looked at," said Apollo.

"Go blow it out your ass, Apollo."

**"That's right, punk. I heard you broke Clarisse's spear."**

**"She was asking for it." Percy glared at the god.**

**"Probably. That's cool. I don't fight my kids' fights,**

"Because you might actually win those," said Hephaestus, getting a snort from Hermes and a glare from Ares.

**you know? What I'm here for - I heard two you were in town. I got a little proposition for you."**

"Well, Ares I mean aren't they a little young for that sort of thing? And honestly, going right to Percy for that sort of thing?"

Hermes' offhanded insult had Ares foaming at the mouth while Percy – and the other demigods – turned a healthy shade of green.

**The waitress came back with heaping trays of food - cheeseburgers, fries, onion rings, and chocolate shakes.**

"Yum," said Frank with a grin. The others on the couch nodded while the gods shrugged or in Aphrodite's case, scrunched up her nose in disgust. Nothing like junk food to fill a teenager up.

**Ares handed her a few gold drachmas.**

**She looked nervously at the coins. "But, these aren't..."**

**Ares pulled out his huge knife and started cleaning his fingernails. "Problem, sweetheart?"**

"Ares I know you have better manners than that," said Hera with a scowl. Honestly, cleaning your nails at a dinner table.

Ares just shrugged and let out a loud belch that made his brothers chuckle.

**The waitress swallowed, then left with the gold.**

**"You can't do that," Percy told Ares. "You can't just threaten people with a knife."**

"He just did," said Hephaestus with a shake of his head. "And nothing will make him stop."

"Amen brother," said Ares with a smirk.

**Andi snorted, "At least do it with some class instead of acting like a low level thug."**

"Ooh, new girl is calling you out, Ares," said Apollo with a smirk. "Gonna rise to the challenge?"

"Screw off!"

**The girl said, resting her elbow on the table and started to eat her cheeseburger, something she had started to greatly like here in the states.**

"Because it is the best food in the world," said Thalia with a smirk. Artemis smiled lightly, having come to gain a light fondness for the dinner.

"Blue food is better."

"…Don't be dishing that out against my burgers, Jackson."

The two cousins glared at each other.

**Ares laughed at the kids, clearly amused. "Are you kidding? I love this country. Best place since Sparta.**

"It truly is," said Ares. He grinned widely as he thought about the fun times he had in the thirties with gang wars and then the World Wars. Oh, the fights in this country.

**Don't you carry a weapon, punk? You should. Dangerous world out there." He told the sea child and turned to his demigod half-sister, "And why should I? Geez, got Arte's and owl brain's snooty attitude much?" he mocked the girl,**

"Like that's a bad thing?" Artemis asked, her sister joining her in glaring at the warring brother that was picking at his nails with his knife.

"You say something?"

**as she just glowered at him, "Aw, you sound like a baby tiger. I think I skinned one alive just last week."**

"At least kill it before you do something so inhumane!" Artemis said with a hardened glare locked on the war god.

"Bitch, bitch, bitch is all I'm hearing," said Ares. Zeus cleared his throat before Artemis could do anything rash, though from the look in Apollo's eye and his tensed hand, he was ready to help his twin jump their warmonger of a brother. He also gave a warning look to his bloodthirsty son, to which Ares halfheartedly listened to.

**He mused in thought and shook his head.**

**"Anyway, got a proposition for two little newbies like you. I need a favor."**

"That's never good," said Jason with a shake of his head.

**"What favor could I do for a god?" Percy asked, thinly veiled tolerance in his tone.**

**"Something a god doesn't have time to do himself." Or laziness in Andi's mind,**

"Stupid brat," said Ares. He crossed his massive arms over his chest and scowled.

**"It's nothing much. I left my shield at an abandoned water park here in town. I was going on a little ... date with my girlfriend."**

"Bet Andi enjoyed thinking about that," said Thalia dryly.

**Legacy of said girlfriend blanched, not wanting to hear anything about that,**

"Knew it."

**"We were interrupted. I left my shield behind. I want you to fetch it for me."**

**"Why don't you go back and get it yourself?" Percy glared.**

"Balls of steel," said Apollo with a grin.

"More likely stupidity," said Athena.

**The fire in his eye sockets glowed a little hotter.**

**"Why don't I turn you into a prairie dog and run you over with my Harley? Because I don't feel like it.**

"Though today..." Ares let the thought hang. He chuckled when Poseidon glared daggers at him.

**A god is giving you an opportunity to prove yourself, Percy Jackson. Will you prove yourself a coward?" He leaned forward. "Or maybe you only fight when there's a river to dive into, so your daddy can protect you.**

"Goading for a fight? How low will you sink?" Athena asked. Before Ares could respond, she held a hand up. "Don't answer that."

**Chaos knows the midget's got more game then you do." He mocked while pointing his finger at Andi, who just glared at him for the comment as she sipped her shake.**

"Now _she_ has balls and brains," said Apollo with a smirk. While Percy pouted, Poseidon gave his nephew a dirty look that Apollo shrugged off.

**Percy wanted to punch this guy, but somehow, he just knew that was what the war god wanted. Ares's power was causing his anger. He'd love it if the boy attacked. The son of Poseidon didn't want to give him the satisfaction.**

"Because he's a pussy." Ares grunted.

"And yet he still beat you," said Dionysus.

"Shut up, D!"

**"We're not interested," Percy said. "We've already got a quest."**

**Andi didn't even answer, finding her food better company then her godly brother.**

"Given the cold shoulder. You should start getting used to that," said Apollo with a smirk. The irate war god merely flipped him off.

**Ares's fiery eyes made Percy see things he didn't want to see - blood and smoke and corpses on the battlefield. "I know all about your quest, punk.**

"You certainly did," said Athena, a smirk on her face.

"I don't recall asking for your opinion."

"I don't recall waiting for a request."

**When that item was first stolen, Zeus sent his best out looking for it: Apollo,**

"The almost all seeing," said Hermes with a smirk.

Apollo held his hand to his head. "I see…danger in your future, Hermes."

"Ha. Ha."

**Athena,**

"Daddy's girl," said Ares with a grunt.

**Artemis,**

"That one actually made sense," said Hades with a smirk.

**and me, naturally.**

"Of course," said Athena with a roll of her eyes. "You've ogled the bolt almost as much as Zeus has."

Ares withered under his father's glare for that.

"No mention about me?!" Hermes asked in annoyance. "I was out there looking, too! The hell Ares?"

"Did I step on you and take you with me, Shrimp?"

**If I couldn't sniff out a weapon that powerful ..." He licked his lips, as if the very thought of the master bolt made him hungry.**

"It makes him something all right," said Athena with a scrunched up nose.

**"Well ... if I couldn't find it, you got no hope. Nevertheless, I'm trying to give you the benefit of the doubt. Your dad and I go way back. After all, I'm the one who told him my suspicions about old Corpse Breath."**

"So I have _you_ to blame for the unwarranted visit?"

"...I was under mind control?"

"We will be discussing this later, Ares."

**"You told him Hades stole the bolt?" Andi asked with clear skepticism in her tone, taking another slurp of her milkshake.**

"Slurping is unbecoming of her," said Aphrodite with a frown.

**"Sure. Framing somebody to start a war. Oldest trick in the book. I recognized it immediately.**

"Unlike the mind control."

"Shut it, Brainiac."

"Don't bring the DC characters into this, Ares!" Apollo said with a frown.

**In a way, you got me to thank for your little quest."**

**"Thanks," Percy grumbled.**

"I meant it with all of my heart," said Percy sarcastically.

"Fuck you, too, Jackson."

**"Hey, I'm a generous guy. Just do my little job, and I'll help you on your way. I'll arrange a ride west for you and your friends."**

Annabeth, Percy and Artemis all turned to scowl at the warmonger. He arched a brow. "What are you looking at?"

**"We're doing fine on our own." Percy gritted out, not wanting his help whatsoever.**

**"Yeah, right. Little money. No wheels. No clue what you're up against. And sponging off the little witch here to do most of the lifting.**

Zeus smirked victoriously at his brother. Poseidon arched a brow. "We agreed that Ares' input means nothing to our arguments after the scenario with father."

Zeus' smirk fell into a scowl.

**Help me out, and maybe I'll tell you something you need to know. Something about your mom."**

"Low blow, dude," said Apollo with a frown. Dionysus and Hermes shared the look on his face. Ares just rolled his eyes.

**Percy's eyes flew to Ares', "My mom?" he asked, trying not to sound too desperate to the war god.**

**He grinned. "That got your attention."**

"Course it did," said Hades with a snort. "Sally Jackson is a good woman."

He promptly ignored his nephew and brother's glares.

**"How do we know this is legit?" Andi said, cleaning her mouth with a napkin,**

"Good girl," said Aphrodite in approval.

"That's the British blood running through her veins, it is," said Hermes with a cockney accent.

**"Not just some petty trick to get what you want and then you say 'Yeah, she's dead'." She said in a deep burly tone to mock the god.**

"Not bad, deeper and more bloodthirsty though," said Apollo. He cleared his throat and perfectly mimicked Ares' voice. "Like _this_."

**He laughed throatily to Andi, "Hey, hey, I wouldn't lie about stuff like that, scouts honor."**

"What honor?" Athena asked him with a smirk.

"I don't know the meaning of the word," said Ares with a grin.

**Both the god and Andi snorted at that last statement, "The water park is a mile west on Delancy. You can't miss it. Look for the Tunnel of Love ride."**

**"What interrupted your date?" Percy asked, his voice holding a taunting tone, "Something scare you off?"**

Hephaestus chuckled at that while Aphrodite frowned at her husband.

**Ares bared his teeth, so that's where Clarisse got that look.**

"Like father, like daughter," said Hephaestus with a snort.

**There was something false about it, almost like he was nervous.**

"Scared of getting caught again?"

"Fuck you fire beard!"

"Not my type."

"Oh yeah, I forgot you preferred to use-"

"Ares!" Hestia's interjection made the warmonger turn to glare at her. She glared back. Ares backed down.

**"You're lucky you met me, punk, and not one of the other Olympians. They're not as forgiving of rudeness as I am. I'll meet you back here when you're done. Don't disappoint me."**

**They must have blinked or something, it was like he was never there,**

"Magician gimmick, huh? Boo," said Apollo. "You can't pull it off."

Ares just grunted, not willing to risk his aunt's wrath…for now.

**but Grover and Annabeth's expressions told them otherwise.**

**"Not good," Grover said. "Ares sought you guys out. This is not good."**

"No duh," said Dionysus.

**Percy stared out the window. The motorcycle had disappeared.**

"Lame!"

"Who asked you, Sunspot?"

**"It's probably some kind of trick like Andi said," Percy said with a shake of his head. "Forget Ares. Let's just go."**

**"We can't," Annabeth said. "Look, I hate Ares as much as anybody,**

"Brat."

"Ares," said Athena, giving him a glare of warning. The god of war just rolled his eyes.

**but you don't ignore the gods unless you want serious bad fortune. He wasn't kidding about turning you into a rodent."**

**The water boy looked at his burger with a grimace, not feeling all that hungry now.**

"Don't waste the burger," said Thalia with a scowl.

"But it's not blue," said Percy, a small smirk on his face.

"That's a good thing, Percy!"

**"Why does he need us?"**

**"Maybe it's a problem that requires brains," Annabeth said. "Ares has strength. That's all he has.**

"Not true," said Ares with a scowl.

"You certainly don't show brains," said Athena.

"Neither does Apollo."

"He's got a point there," said Artemis with a smirk to her twin. Apollo just stuck his tongue out at her childishly.

**Even strength has to bow to wisdom sometimes."**

**"Bethy, he's a war god for a reason,"**

"See? The midget agrees with me."

**Andi spoke in a cold tone, "Just because your mum is the strategy goddess, doesn't mean he just has muscle between his ears."**

"Now there's an interesting theory," said Athena with a smirk.

**"Defending him Andi?" was the bland retort of the blonde.**

**"Hell no,**

Ares scowled at the comment and crossed his arms over his chest, pouting childishly.

**I'm being cautious is all. Something spooked him,**

"I do try," said Hephaestus with a smirk.

**and we have to deal with it now." The sky child frowned in thought, mulling over what little info Ares had given the group.**

**The other three glanced nervously at each other.**

**"Joy." Was Percy's sighing response as they stood up and left.**

"Suck it up," said Ares with a snort.

**The sun was sinking behind the Rocky Mountains by the time they found the water park. Judging from the sign, it once had been called WATERLAND, but now some of the letters were smashed out, so it read WAT R A D.**

"Is there significance to that? Or...?" Leo asked his father.

"Just some maintenance issues," said Hephaestus.

**The main gate was padlocked and topped with barbed wire. Inside, huge dry waterslides and tubes and pipes curled everywhere, leading to empty pools. Old tickets and advertisements fluttered around the asphalt. With night coming on, the place looked sad and creepy.**

**"If Ares brings his girlfriend here for a date," Percy said, staring up at the barbed wire, "I'd hate to see what she looks like."**

"Excuse me?" Aphrodite asked. Her eyes landed on the now sweating Percy.

"Uh...I was young and stupid?"

"...One slide, Percy. Just one."

**Andi kicked his shin, **_**hard**_**.**

"Thank you, Andi," said Aphrodite with a smile.

**"Ow!" the boy cried out, jumping up and down while holding said shin, "The hell?!" he shouted**

**Andi glowered at him and marched up to the lock and got her wand out.**

**"Percy," Annabeth warned. "Be more respectful."**

Percy winced and Annabeth shook her head. Her boyfriend is such an idiot at times.

**"Why? I thought you hated Ares." The boy said, gingerly putting his leg down, wincing a bit. Why did his cousin have to have such a mean kick?**

**"He's still a god. And his girlfriend is very temperamental." Annabeth said, taking a side-glance at Andi as she chanted an 'Alohomora', getting the padlock to snap open and fall to the ground.**

"Ooh, lock breaking spell," said Hermes with a grin. "Love that, bet one of my kids made it."

"Probably."

**"You don't want to insult her looks," Grover added.**

**"Who is she? Echidna?"**

"Percy Jackson!" Aphrodite looked livid.

"…Andi will probably retaliate on your behalf?"

**Percy joked and jumped as he dodged a blast of static at his feet, "Andi, seriously, stop that!"**

"You got lucky, Percy," said Aphrodite with a frown marring her pretty face. Percy was white and was seriously trying to think of any event that would later upset Aphrodite.

**"Then shut the hell up, you bloody twit!" she glowered at him, breaking the gate doors off their hinges with a strong blast of air to try and relieve her fouling mood.**

**"No, Aphrodite," Grover said, a little dreamily. "Goddess of love." He yelped as his goat behind was shocked a little.**

Aphrodite giggled lightly at that. It was flattering, since satyrs usually chase after Artemis for reasons unknown to her.

**"And, Andi's ancestor Seaweed Brain." Annabeth spoke blandly to Percy, getting the boy to wince.**

**He was going to say sorry, but the death glare the lightning girl was giving him told him not to bother her, "I thought she was married to somebody," he said to steer away from his angry cousin. "Hephaestus."**

Hephaestus snorted and Aphrodite scrunched her nose up.

**"What's your point?" Grover asked with a raised eyebrow, rubbing his rear.**

**"Oh." Percy said, shutting up his Motor Mouth.**

"Miracles do happen," said Ares with a smirk.

**The shadows grew long as they walked through the park, checking out the attractions. There was AnkleBiterIsland, Head Over Wedgie, and Dude, Where's My Swimsuit?**

"That last one sounds interesting," said Leo with a thoughtful grin.

"Ultimate wedgie maker back when it was active," said Hephaestus with a smirk as his son pouted.

**No monsters came to get them. Nothing made the slightest noise.**

"Ominous," said Nico with a frown.

**"I am **_**not**_** liking this." Andi muttered, hand clinked on her keychain, eye swiveling around as if she felt she was being watched.**

Hephaestus chuckled sheepishly at his uncle and father's glares. How was he supposed to know about demigods being asked?

**They found a souvenir shop that had been left open. Merchandise still lined the shelves: snow globes, pencils, postcards, and racks of -**

**"Clothes," Annabeth said. "Fresh clothes." She was thankful for Andi cleaning her clothes, but she just needed something new, seriously.**

"I completely understand, Annabeth," said Aphrodite with a nod.

**"Yeah," Percy said. "But you can't just - "**

**"Oh, I want a souvenir." Andi smiled, she had never been to a waterpark before and was looking at the snow globes and postcards, snagging two of each.**

"Wonder who those are for?" Apollo asked. His small smirk told the others that he had an idea exactly who they were for, one ginger wizard and one brunette witch.

**"Watch me." Annabeth smirked at him.**

**She snatched an entire row of stuff of the racks and disappeared into the changing room. A few minutes later she came out in Waterland flower-print shorts, a big red Waterland T-shirt, and commemorative Waterland surf shoes. A Waterland backpack was slung over her shoulder, obviously stuffed with more goodies.**

"Ladies and gentlemen, Waterland Girl! The ultimate sponsor for all things Waterland!" Frank said with a chuckle.

"I thought you looked good," said Percy. He had a small amused smile on his face and got a light elbow from his flushed girlfriend.

**"Looks good on you Bethy." Andi winked at her, getting a small smile back, "Well, when in Rome," she shrugged.**

**Annabeth blanched, she hated that saying out of principle.**

Athena scowled while the kids all chuckled.

**The sky girl changed into a similar outfit as Annabeth, but her shirt was yellow and still wore her hoodie and hi-tops.**

Aphrodite shook her head. What was wrong with these girls? Didn't they know that those shoes were bad for your feet and posture?

**"What the heck." Grover shrugged. Soon, all of them, were decked out like walking advertisements for the defunct theme park.**

"And so, the four kids became the Waterland Warriors!" said Leo dramatically.

"Led by none other than the Wethead Wonder himself!" Nico added with a smirk.

**They continued searching for the Tunnel of Love. "So Ares and Aphrodite," Percy said, "they have a thing going?"**

"Wow, you seriously asked that?" Frank asked.

"Shut up, Zhang."

**"That's old gossip, Percy," Annabeth told him. "Three-thousand-year-old gossip."**

**"And something I don't want to hear about, seriously, shut up." Andi grumped, a pretty pout on her face.**

"Which she got from moi," said Aphrodite with a smile.

**"What about Aphrodite's husband?"**

**Andi just groaned and marched up ahead, grumbling about stupid sea spawns, and not wanting to be anywhere near this conversation.**

"I wouldn't want to touch that subject with a ten foot pole," said Piper in agreement.

**"Well, you know," Annabeth said quietly for Andi's sake. "Hephaestus. The blacksmith. He was crippled when he was a baby, thrown off Mount Olympus by Zeus.**

"Wrong," said Hephaestus with a small glare to his mother. Zeus rolled his eyes and gave Hera a sidelong glance which she also ignored.

**So he isn't exactly handsome. Clever with his hands, and all, but Aphrodite isn't into brains and talent, you know?"**

"Oh she likes talent, just not the kind society approves of publicly," said Artemis with a sneer.

Aphrodite glared at her for the insinuation.

**"She likes bikers."**

Aphrodite smiled guiltily at that and Ares grinned.

**"Whatever."**

**"Hephaestus knows?"**

**"Oh sure," Annabeth said. "He caught them together once. I mean, literally caught them, in a golden net,**

"That was a good day," said Hephaestus with a smirk.

**and invited all the gods to come and laugh at them. Hephaestus is always trying to embarrass them. That's why they meet in out-of-the-way places, like ..."**

**She stopped, looking straight ahead. "Like that." She pointed, as Andi was already there, rubbing her temples and muttering in Latin.**

"Shouldn't do that," said Jason with a frown. The girl was Greek, the least she could do was curse in her language. If-when she met his other, Andi might accidently offend him or something.

**In front of them was an empty pool that would've been could be used for skateboarding. It was at least fifty yards across and shaped like a bowl.**

"Radical," said Leo with a grin.

**Around the rim, a dozen bronze statues of Cupid stood guard with wings spread and bows ready to fire. On the opposite side from us, a tunnel opened up, probably where the water flowed into when the pool was full. The sign above it read, THRILL RIDE O' LOVE: THIS IS NOT YOUR PARENTS' TUNNEL OF LOVE!**

Hermes arched a brow at that and turned to his wine-drinking brother. "Did you inspire the 'hip' warning?"

"Piss off, Hermes."

**Grover crept toward the edge. "Guys, look."**

**Marooned at the bottom of the pool was a pink-and-white two-seater boat with a canopy over the top and little hearts painted all over it. In the left seat, glinting in the fading light, was Ares' shield, a polished circle of bronze.**

"Plain, large and simple," said Athena. "Yes, it's Ares' all right."

"Go play a crossword."

**"This is too easy," Percy said. "So we just walk down there and get it?"**

**"I'd fly down there," Andi spoke, "But no way I am going anywhere close to where those two could have been doing nooky." She said with a shudder.**

Aphrodite pouted and Ares snickered while the demigods all shuddered at the thought.

**They all shuddered along with her.**

**Annabeth walked over and ran her fingers along the base of the nearest Cupid statue.**

**"There's a Greek letter carved here," she said. "Eta. I wonder ..."**

Hephaestus put on the most innocent face possible. It still didn't stop the glares he got from his wife and brother.

**"Grover," Andi said, getting over her shivers, "you smell any monsters?"**

**He sniffed the wind. "Nothing."**

**"Nothing - like, in-the-Arch-and-you-didn't-smell-Echidna nothing, or really nothing?" Percy asked**

"Wow, dude, that's kind of harsh," said Leo.

"It was rookie nerves," said Percy with a frown at his old self.

**Grover looked hurt. "I told you, that was underground."**

**"Okay, I'm sorry." **

"See? I apologized."

**Percy took a deep breath. "I'm going down there."**

"Dude, that's like the exact opposite thing you should ever say," said Leo with a snort. "Have you not watched horror movies?"

"Shut up, Leo."

**"I'll go with you." Grover didn't sound too enthusiastic, maybe he wanted to try and make up for what had happened in St. Louis. That's what Percy assumed.**

**"No," Percy told him. "I want you to stay up top with the flying shoes. You and fly girl here are our Blue Angels, remember?**

"Had to be something blue, didn't it?" Thalia asked.

"Well, yeah pretty much," said Percy.

**I'll be counting on you guys for backup, in case something goes wrong."**

**Andi rolled her eyes with a small smirk on her face as Grover puffed up his chest a little. "Sure. But what could go wrong?"**

"He said the doomed words!" Frank said.

"Murphy's curse strikes again!" Hermes added with a chuckle.

**"Grov," Andi's head hung, "Don't **_**ever **_**say that?!" she bemoaned, great, they were jinxed now, she knew it.**

"Kid's not wrong," said Hermes.

**Percy winced, yeah, he got what she was saying, "I don't know. Just a feeling. Annabeth, come with me - "**

"Di immortales," said Aphrodite. "Percy made the first move! I knew it!"

"What?" Everyone else was confused.

"Shh, Annabeth, sweetie, read! Read!"

**A second later, Andi busted into laughter as Annabeth glared at her, cheeks bright red, "Are you kidding?" She looked at him as if he was stupid.**

"How often do you get that look now?" Nico asked.

"Go kiss a ghost."

**"What's the problem now?" Percy demanded, wanting to get this over with.**

**"Me, go with you to the ... the 'Thrill Ride of Love'? How embarrassing is that? What if somebody saw me?"**

**"I will!"**

The gods snickered at that while Annabeth caved into the book, her face turning pink as she read to the others.

**"Shut up Andi!" Annabeth shouted, hands on her hips as her stormy grey eyes glared heatedly at the raven-haired legacy's mirthful electric blue orbs.**

"Watch and be amazed at the balls of the daughter of Zeus," said Hades with a smirk.

"To stand against the Athena Glare," said Poseidon. He chuckled and ignored said glare being used on him.

**"Nemesis is calling Bethy, and she is calling **_**hard**_**." Andi grinned like the Cheshire cat.**

**"But you-!"**

**"I said if **_**you**_** never spoke of it Wise Girl, I never said **_**I**_** wouldn't get you back." Was the widening smile of the child of Zeus' reply.**

"She got that from her father," said Hades. "In all honesty, that's actually a good thing. . . .I think."

**"…You are the devil."**

**"I thank you for your kind words."**

"I love being complimented like that, too," said Hermes with a grin. "She really is our sister."

**Percy's own face was burning now, too. Leave it to a girl to make everything complicated. "Fine," He told her. "I'll do it myself." But when he started down the side of the pool, she followed him, muttering about how boys always messed things up.**

"True." Hazel, Piper and Thalia said as the Goddesses all nodded in agreement. Jason frowned at his sister and girlfriend's words while Leo shrugged.

"Yeah, we kind of do. I mean think about _T2: Judgement Day_, where Sarah Connor told off Miles," said the son of Hephaestus.

"Points to the kid for the awesome reference," said Apollo.

**"You two look amazing together~!"**

"The first to notice Percabeth!" said Aphrodite. She smiled in pride at her legacy, lighting up the room with it. "Ah, now for her own story. I like the sound of Windi."

Apollo grinned widely at that.

"Do you do that for every possible couple?" Piper asked her mother.

"Of course! You and Jay there are Jasper, Frazel and then Leo…actually, I'm still working on Leo's."

Leo sighed sadly. "That figures."

**"I'll kill you for this, Andi!"**

**"I love you too, Annabeth!"**

The demigods snickered at the retort, save for the still flushed blonde reader.

**The two reached the boat. The shield was propped on one seat, and next to it was a lady's silk scarf. Percy looked around and wondered why they would want to meet out here and noticed the mirrors that lined the pool. He could see every angle of himself and Annabeth, wow, talk about the namesake of the guy who was drowned himself with his reflection.**

"Narcissus," said Aphrodite with a small smile.

**There was a flash of a camera, both turned up to see Andi flying above them with a Waterland disposable camera, "Hi~!" her tone was mock cheery as she waved.**

"I would so do that," said Thalia with a smirk.

"Same here," said Jason with a chuckle.

**"They won't find the body." Was the growling promise from the blonde girl.**

"They won't have to because she was right~!" said Aphrodite.

**All she got was a face splitting dimpled smile as Andi stuffed the camera into her bag for safekeeping.**

**He picked up the scarf. It shimmered pink, and the perfume was indescribable - rose, or mountain laurel. Something good. Percy smiled, a little dreamy, and was about to rub the scarf against his cheek when Annabeth ripped it out of his hand and stuffed it in her pocket. "Oh, no you don't. Stay away from that love magic."**

**"I think Annabeth is just afraid of some competition with a scarf!"**

Annabeth turned red as the room laughed at her. Percy gave her a light smile and she pouted at him.

**the sky child giggled from the air, holding her sides from pain of laughter.**

**"Shut up already!" Annabeth flushed further with Andi's commentary.**

**"What?" Percy asked her blinking, love magic?**

"Clueless idiot," said Nico with a snort.

**"Just get the shield, Seaweed Brain, and let's get out of here."**

**The moment he touched the shield, something snapped.**

"Ah, classic," said Hephaestus as he thought about setting the trap up with his nephew Eurytion. Good times.

**"Wait," Annabeth said, hearing it.**

**"Too late."**

**"There's another Greek letter on the side of the boat, another Eta. This is a trap."**

"IT'S A TRAP!" Apollo exclaimed in Ackbar's voice.

**"…You two done goofed."**

**"I want to strangle her, I really do." Annabeth muttered, stupid lightning girl.**

"Now, Annabeth it's not her fault you're attracted to him," said Aphrodite.

Annabeth bit down on her lip to recompose herself before she resumed reading.

**Noise erupted all around them, of a million gears grinding, as if the whole pool were turning into one giant machine.**

"Transformers, robots in disguise," said Apollo softly with a smirk to his smith brother. Hephaestus smirked back.

**Grover yelled, "Guys!"**

**Up on the rim, the Cupid statues were drawing their bows into firing position. Before Percy say anything, they shot, but not at the two kids. They fired at each other, across the rim of the pool. Silky cables trailed from the arrows, arcing over the pool and anchoring where they landed to form a huge golden asterisk. Then smaller metallic threads started weaving together magically between the main strands, making a net.**

"You son of a-!"

"You do know we're brothers, right?" Hephaestus cut his brother off as Hera glared at the war god.

**"We have to get out," Percy said.**

**"Duh!" Annabeth said to him.**

**Percy grabbed the shield and they ran, but going up the slope of the pool was not as easy as going down.**

"This thing called gravity kind of makes it hard," said Leo.

"…that's what she said," said Ares softly.

"ARES!"

"How the hell did you hear that?!"

**"Come on!" Grover shouted.**

**He was trying to hold open a section of the net for them, but wherever he touched it, the golden threads started to wrap around his hands.**

Hephaestus chuckled as his wife and her boyfriend glared at him. He loved making those nets.

**The Cupids' heads popped open. Out came video cameras. Spotlights rose up all around the pool, blinding them with light, and a loudspeaker voice boomed: "Live to Olympus in one minute ... Fifty-nine seconds, fifty-eight ..."**

**"Hephaestus!" Annabeth screamed. "I'm so stupid.' Eta is H.'**

"No you're not, you were just thinking about being alone in a tunnel of love with Percy," said Piper with a smirk. Annabeth sent her a small glare.

**He made this trap to catch his wife with Ares. Now we're going to be broadcast live to Olympus and look like absolute fools!"**

"I personally find it hilariously ironic," said Hades while looking at his brother. "Persephone seems to believe that you and Athena have something on the side because of your rivalry."

"You should tell her to stop eating the mushrooms in the Underworld," said Poseidon dryly.

**It was then one of the dozen cameras met a bonze tipped arrow that was pulsing with static, making the statue blow up from the discharge in its inner workings.**

**Andi flew above the center of the statues, bow out, glowing its feint blue light in the growing dark as she had another arrow lit up and ready to fire, "No one embarrasses my friends…" a frown marring her pretty face.**

"Well I don't mean too," said Hephaestus.

**"Andi, you-"**

**"Only I get to do that!"**

"Oh well in that case."

**archer girl shouted with heat, taking out another camera statue and reloaded.**

**"…I take back whatever nice thing I was going to say."**

"Ouch, that's hurtful," said Frank.

**The wisdom child muttered, before the mirrors opened up and then came out thousands of tiny metal-**

Annabeth shivered at the memory, prompting Percy to put a hand on her shoulder. She looked at him and he gave a supporting smile to her. Taking a deep breath, Annabeth continued to read.

**"Spiders!" Annabeth screamed. "Sp - sp - aaaah!" she fell back in terror, overwhelmed by seeing them. Percy pulled her up and brought her back to the boat.**

"Saving her like a true hero," said Leo while interlacing his hands and sighing overdramatically.

"Oh go, play in fire."

**Andi had taken out cameras three, four, and five, doing little flips in the air during her shots for fun; clearly enjoying herself as she hummed some theme song.**

"R. Kelly's I Believe I Can Fly or Superman's theme?" Apollo asked while rubbing his chin.

**The tiny spiders came in the millions, no doubt to help humiliate Ares and Aphrodite, seems they were going to get that hospitality instead.**

**Annabeth and Percy climbed into the boat. He started kicking away the spiders as they swarmed aboard. The son of the sea yelled at Annabeth to help him, but she was too paralyzed to do much more than scream.**

"Aren't you so proud of yourself?" Poseidon asked his rival.

Athena scowled and crossed her arms. So turning the weaver into a spider was a bad call, it wasn't her fault that Arachne was so full of hubris.

**Camera six was out of the picture.**

"I worked hard on that camera," said Hephaestus with a frown.

**"Thirty, twenty-nine," called the loudspeaker.**

**The seventh camera joined the count too, drill tipped arrow right down the lens.**

"Ooo, specialty arrows like Oliver Queen," said Apollo with a grin. Artemis rolled her eyes.

**The spiders started spitting out strands of metal thread, trying to tie the captured kids down. The strands were easy enough to break at first, but there were so many of them, and the spiders just kept coming. Percy kicked one away from Annabeth's leg and its pincers took a chunk out of his new surf shoe.**

"No! The surf shoe! We hardly knew you," said Leo dramatically.

**Grover hovered above the pool in his flying sneakers, trying to pull the net loose, but it wouldn't budge.**

**Camera eight was out, nine and ten too.**

"Little brat's breaking my stuff," said Hephaestus with a frown. He then scratched his beard. "Though this gives me an idea...reinforced glass..." he spiraled off into mumbles of new designs.

_**Think,**_** Percy told himself. **_**Think.**_

_"Look at the steam coming out of his head," said Thalia, a smirk on her face._

_"No one asked you, Porcupine," said Percy._

_"It's a free world, ain't it?"_

_"Depends on your definition of free," said Zeus to his daughter._

**The Tunnel of Love entrance was under the net. They could use it as an exit, except that it was blocked by a million robot spiders.**

**"Fifteen, fourteen," the loudspeaker called.**

"Twenty-two, twenty-one..." said Hermes with a grin.

**Camera eleven was blasted by five two pronged arrows, Andi was getting real creative with her Cupid killings.**

_**Water,**_** Percy thought. **_**Where does the ride's water come from?**_

_"There's a hole in the bottom of the sea," said Apollo. "There's a ho-ow! Ugh, gross."_

_Poseidon chuckled as his nephew peeled off the starfish that had been thrown at him._

**Then he saw them: huge water pipes behind the mirrors, where the spiders had come from. And up above the net, next to one of the destroyed Cupids, a glass-windowed booth that must be the controller's station.**

**"Grover!" he yelled. "Get into that booth! Find the 'on' switch!"**

**"But - "**

**"Do it!" It was their only chance. The spiders were all over the prow of the boat now. Annabeth was screaming her head off. He had to get them out of there.**

Annabeth groaned, her face hot with embarrassment at her fear.

**Grover was in the controller's booth now, slamming away at the buttons.**

**"Five, four - "**

"The final countdown," said Leo. He and Frank both hummed the song in question.

**Grover looked up at Percy hopelessly, raising his hands. He pushed every button, nothing was happening.**

Hephaestus smirked while Poseidon and Athena scowled.

**Percy closed his eyes and focused on that all too familiar tug in his stomach from his training with Andi.**

**"Two, one,**

**BOOM! *Ground shake***

…**Camera twelve, what camera twelve?**

"Wow, what did she do to Cam?" Hephaestus wondered aloud.

**zero!"**

**Seems Hephaestus would be having static for this prank thanks to the lightning archer.**

The smith god grumbled and went back to planning how to make more durable cameras.

**Andi definitely was pleased with her work, it was a fun way to test out Mistform arrowhead designs.**

**She just had a pension for destruction.**

"I like this brat," said Ares with a grin.

"She's probably going to kick your ass," said Hermes.

"Fuck you, speed stick!"

**Water exploded out of the pipes. It roared into the pool, sweeping away the spiders. Percy pulled Annabeth into the seat next to him**

"So bold, Percy!" Aphrodite said.

Percy flushed lightly as Athena glowered at him.

**and fastened her seat belt just as the tidal wave slammed into the boat, over the top, whisking the spiders away and dousing them completely, but not capsizing the kids. The boat turned, lifted in the flood, and spun in circles around the whirlpool.**

**The water was full of short-circuiting spiders, some of them smashing against the pool's concrete wall with such force they burst.**

**Percy willed the boat to ride the currents, trying to stay away from the walls. Maybe it was his imagination, but the boat seemed to be listening.**

"Percy Jackson, the Boat Whisperer," said Frank with a smirk.

**With one more spin, the water level now almost high enough to shred them against the metal net. Then the boat's nose turned toward the tunnel and they rocketed through into the darkness.**

**Annabeth and Percy held tight, both screaming as the boat shot curls and hugged corners and took forty-five-degree plunges past pictures of Romeo and Juliet and a bunch of other Valentine's Day stuff.**

"Foreshadowing," said Aphrodite with a smile at the two teens. Poseidon chuckled while Athena glared at the love goddess.

**Then they got out of the tunnel, the night air whistling through their hair as the boat barreled straight toward the exit.**

**If the ride had been in working order, they would've sailed off a ramp between the golden Gates of Love and splashed down safely in the exit pool. But there was a problem. The Gates of Love were chained.**

"That's some dark symbolism there, Heph," said Apollo.

"Insurance," said Hephaestus with a shrug.

**Two boats that had been washed out of the tunnel before them were now piled against the barricade - one submerged, the other cracked in half.**

**"Unfasten your seat belt," Percy yelled to Annabeth.**

**"Are you crazy?"**

"Just a little, he gets it from his father," said Zeus.

"More of Hades' shtick actually," said Poseidon with a thumb in his brother's direction.

**"Unless you want to get smashed to death." he strapped Ares's shield to his arm. "We're going to have to jump for it." His idea was simple and insane. As the boat struck, they would use its force like a springboard to jump the gate. With luck, they would land in the pool.**

"Keyword being luck," said Nico. "Which is what most of Percy's plans involve."

"Shut up, Nico."

**Annabeth seemed to understand. She gripped his hand as the gates got closer.**

**"On my mark," Percy said.**

**"No! On my mark!"**

"Glory hound, aren't you?" Ares asked his niece, who promptly ignored the comment.

"She's probably doing the math in her head," said Athena in defense of her daughter.

**"What?"**

**"Simple physics!" she yelled. "Force times the trajectory angle - "**

"See?"

"And making our heads hurt in the process," said Leo under his breath. The other not-Athena children nodded in agreement. Physics sucked.

**"Fine.'" he shouted. "On your mark!"**

**She hesitated ... hesitated ... then yelled, "Now!"**

**Crack!**

"Well that's only extremely lucky," said Nico.

**Annabeth was right. If they'd jumped when he thought, they would have been kissing the gate. She got them maximum lift.**

"Maximum lift...hm…" Hephaestus was once again thinking of a new project.

**Unfortunately, that was a little more than they needed. The boat smashed into the pileup and they were thrown into the air, straight over the gates, over the pool, and down toward solid asphalt.**

"...Wow, Annie, you're going to kill yourself," said Thalia with a shake of her head.

"You could've readjusted yourself midair," said Jason.

"Thunderbeard wouldn't have allowed it," said Hades with a thumb gesturing to said 'Thunderbeard'.

**The wind rushed around them as Percy felt his free arm caught and looked up to see his cousin. He noted that in the spotlights, she seemed like a luminous fairy,**

The two Grace siblings and their friends, minus a now frowning Annabeth, laughed at the analogy while Hades turned to his brother.

"She got that from you, you know."

Zeus was not amused.

Poseidon, however, had joined the kids with his booming laughter.

"She's so cute!" Aphrodite was gushing over the girl's appearance. Artemis made a gagging notion.

**flying in the night sky, electric blue eyes shining, dimpled white streaked smile ever present on her face.**

**Grover managed to grab Annabeth by hooking his arms under hers, but she had a lot of momentum from the jump, making him struggle until Andi used her air powers to stabilize him.**

**"Least you ain't screaming like a girl this time," Andi smirked down at Percy.**

Ares laughed at the comment while Percy sent him a glare.

**"Oh shut up."**

**Percy couldn't fight the smile off his face.**

**"Don't wanna~" Andi winked at him, "I live to save damsels after all."**

"That's true," said Apollo. "Hermione from the troll. Ginny from the basilisk, er, drakon. With her streak she should be saving other girls left and right. You got some competition on the Super title, Jace."

Jason arched a brow at his half-brother's comment.

**The son of the sea didn't care, he just laughed. He had the best cousin ever.**

"That hurts me," said Thalia. She held her hand over her chest. "Right here, Percy."

"Same here," said Jason as he, Nico, and Hazel were nodding in agreement.

Percy rolled his eyes. His cousins were so dramatic...Were Hermes and Apollo mock sobbing at his statement?

**They landed safety to the ground as Percy looked back at the Thrill Ride of Love. The water was subsiding. The boat had been smashed to pieces against the gates.**

**Even with the cameras destroyed, the spotlights still shined, as if waiting for something.**

**"Show's over!" Percy yelled with a grin. "Thank you! Good night!"**

**"You've been a lovely audience!" Andi added with a giggle.**

"Boo!" Ares said, jeering at the fact there was no real violence.

**The lights shut off. The park went quiet and dark again, except for the gentle trickle of water into the Thrill Ride of Love's exit pool.**

**"I bet our ratings would have been fantastic." Andi assured the group,**

"Cute moments with Percabeth, seeing an adorable fairy Andi, oh yes, I agree," said Aphrodite.

Apollo made a wishy-washy hand motion behind her back

**getting a light shove from Annabeth. Even if the brainy blonde was sighing in relief at not being humiliated before the gods.**

**Percy hefted the shield on his arm and turned to the group. "We need to have a little talk with Ares."**

"Ooh, so scary," said Ares. He snorted. "Like I'm afraid of you, Jackson."

"Surprising since he kicked your butt at age twelve."

"Shut _up_ speedstick!"

**"Great," was Andi's sarcastic retort, not really eager for another meeting with the god of brutality.**

"Love you, too, brat," said Ares with a snide glare.


	10. Chapter 10

**Reading The Ever Twisting Wind: The Lightning Thief**

**Chapter 10**

"You can keep going if you want, Annabeth," said Athena, pleased with her daughter's reading.

"Not bad, Annie, not bad," said Apollo in agreement. Getting the okay from her mother and the god of the arts, Annabeth pressed on.

**The war god was waiting for them in the diner parking lot.**

**A whistling sound cut through the air as his hand went up to catch something spinning at high speed, aimed at his neck. It seemed like a large discus, but he recognized it as his shield, as it stopped spinning in his captured grip.**

**The group walked up to him as Andi had an innocent look on her face while Percy was trying his hardest not to laugh, the other two looked nervous.**

"Smartass brats," said Ares with a scowl. Percy was grinning widely, loving this cousin more and more.

**Ares raised an eyebrow, "And that was?"**

**The daughter of Zeus just gave him a mock smile. "Why, dearest big brother, I was merely playing Frisbee with your shield. Percy and his butterfingers failed to catch it."**

"Aw, look, they're bonding by picking on the brainless brute," said Athena with a grin. Her siblings, save for the brute in question, laughed along with her.

Ares just glared at all of them.

**"You overshot it." Percy mock argued.**

**"Semantics." She argued back with a grin.**

**Ares just laughed. "Cute. Really cute."**

"So now you're into that sort of thing? Better watch out, Dite," said Hermes with a smirk.

"Stow it, speedstick!"

**"Well, I do try." Andi assured the god.**

**"Still," the war god said looking at the group, "you didn't get yourselves killed."**

**"You knew it was a trap," Percy said to him, a frown on his face.**

"What's that thing you say now, D?" Ares asked while smirking at his mortal nemesis. "Well duh, Jackson?"

"That sounds about right, Ares," said Dionysus.

"Then well duh, Jackson."

Percy only growled back at him.

**Ares gave him a wicked grin. "Bet that crippled blacksmith was surprised when he netted a couple of stupid kids. Sucks that someone blew out the cameras, bet it would have been funny as hell."**

"Shame about that," said Ares with a smirk.

Hephaestus sighed sadly at the destruction of his creations.

**He said while he spun the shield in the air like pizza dough. It changed form, melting into a bulletproof vest. He slung it across his back.**

**"Darn those imploding statues." The child of the sky snapped her fingers with a pout. "What will the smith god think of next?"**

"That is also a good idea," said Hephaestus while stroking his beard.

**Ares snickered at that one before he looked at Andi, more specifically-**

**"Well, what do we have here?" he asked, holding Andi's keychain between two fingers as it hung in the air and spun gently in the hot breeze.**

"Stealing from children, Ares? Honestly," said Hermes with a disappointed shake of his head.

"Your one to talk," said Ares in return.

"I have children that steal from adults, not from other children."

Demeter huffed. "Except for those Stoll boys."

"They're just playing," said Hermes, waving off her voiced concern.

**Andi's hand went to her hip, feeling her weapon missing and glowered at the war god, "That's mine." She told him. "Give it back. Now."**

**"Shut up," he brushed her off as it turned into a bow. "Damn, didn't think I would see this old thing." He whistled, admiring it.**

"I hear you brother," said Ares to his other. That was one hell of a weapon.

**"You've seen it before?" Annabeth asked the war god curiously.**

**"Oh yeah, the cripple made this for the old man.**

"Did I?" Hephaestus asked, scratching his head.

"So, a keychain and a glow stick?"

"It is _not_ a glow stick, Poseidon!" Zeus snapped to his brother.

"So quick to defend your toy," said Hades.

"Says the one with the hat hair."

"Which of us lost their symbol while holding it?"

"Hades I'm warning you-"

"Zeus! Hades! The both of you stop!" Hestia said to her brothers. "Mother would be ashamed!"

"Low blow," said Poseidon as the two brothers flinched slightly.

**It was supposed to be a godly symbol, but he didn't want it, so it was never blessed to be one. It clashed with his almighty image with the Master Bolt, he said.**

"So basically it was too girly for the old man," said Ares with a smirk.

"Dude, I use a bow," said Apollo.

"Your point?"

"...Asshole."

**Originally, he was supposed to shoot lightning with this beauty." Ares said, admiring it like some diehard gun enthusiast.**

"So do you jack off to Penthouse or to GUNS?" Apollo asked in return.

"Fuck you, sunspot."

"Not for all the women in the world, Ares."

**"Made of white oak from the old man's personal tree, and you see these blue veins?" he asked them, "made by carving excess power from the Master Bolt, it would make it hold together to shoot the lightning. Grip made from leftover scrapes of Amaltheia's hide after Aegis was made. And finally wind rope, since no other string could hold the lightning right and it could be used to cut also since its razor thin."**

"...I have to concede that you know your stuff," said Hephaestus gruffly.

"When he's not being wrapped around Aphrodite's finger like a puppy," said Athena with a smirk.

"I am not-!"

"Quiet Ares," said Aphrodite. "My legacy is being adorable."

**"No legend to its name, no hero ever using it." He mused and turned to Andi, staring at her with those wrap around shades. "Must have been gathering dust for centuries, and now you get it?" He cracked a grin. "Seems the old man's got a **_**new**_** little favorite."**

Unwillingly, Artemis and Athena bristled at that slightly while Hera glared at her husband.

**Andi frowned, wondering if that was a good thing or a bad thing, if she was being honest. The god swung the bow, making the sword form appear.**

**"Huh, this is new." He said with intrigue, swung it around a few times and frowned in disapproval. "Too small."**

"That's what she said when you dropped your pants, boom!" said Apollo, high-fiving with Hermes at the burn to their brother.

Ares growled at them while Artemis shook her head in disgust.

**"Compensation." Andi said, disguising her words with a cough.**

Hermes and Apollo burst into laughter with Percy. Ares snarled, foaming at the mouth at the brat's comment.

**The war god to glared at her and she just smiled innocently back. He spun the xiphos and it changed back into the keychain as he tossed it to Andi, who caught it.**

"I'd wash my hands after he was touching it." Percy said, ignoring the fireball-eyes that glared into the back of his head.

**"Try not to lose that thing midget, be a real **_**shame**_**," he said to her with a grin. Rag on his cripple of a brother he might, but that didn't mean he couldn't respect some quality work for a weapon when he saw it.**

"Thank you, Ares."

"Shut up, Crip."

"And _that_, dear demigods, is how Ares says 'I love you'," said Apollo. Aphrodite sighed sadly, she could never get the lout to say it.

**"See that truck over there?"**

"Oh no," said Percy. Annabeth looked equally uneasy.

"What?" Thalia asked.

"You'll see."

**The god pointed to an eighteen-wheeler parked across the street from the diner. "That's your ride. Take you straight to L.A., with one stop in Vegas."**

"Guess I'm going to make an appearance," said Nico with a sad smile.

**The eighteen-wheeler had a sign on the back, which the demigods could read only because it was reverse-printed white on black, a good combination for dyslexia: KINDNESS INTERNATIONAL: HUMANE ZOO TRANSPORT. WARNING: LIVE WILD ANIMALS.**

"...You didn't," said Artemis, hissing at her brother.

"Bah, it's just a little mortals having fun. Like you and your girls," said Ares.

"_We_ hunt with honor! That-that… _type_ of people are the reason _PAN_ faded," said Artemis. She turned to her younger brother. "No disrespect to him."

"Understandable," said Hermes, a small sad smile on his face.

Ares did shift a bit uncomfortably at that. Everyone had a bit of a soft spot for Pan, he was a fun god to hang around with.

**"You're kidding." Percy muttered.**

**Ares snapped his fingers. The back door of the truck unlatched. "Free ride west, punk. Stop complaining. And here's a little something for doing the job."**

"And we finally see that you are clearly not in control," said Athena with a smirk. "That much of a powerful weapon..._right_ under your nose."

"Shut it, owl pellets."

**He slung a blue nylon backpack off his handlebars and tossed it to Percy.**

**Inside were fresh clothes for all of them, twenty bucks in cash, a pouch full of golden drachmas, and a bag of Double Stuffed Oreos.**

"...They got Oreos? Lucky," said Frank.

"I hear you buddy," said Leo as he split one such snack and licked the filling off the cookie.

**Percy said, "I don't want your lousy -"**

**"Thank you, Lord Ares," Grover interrupted, giving Percy his best red-alert warning look.**

"Way to stop the motor mouth, Grover," said Ares with a smirk.

"Jackass."

"I heard that, Jackson."

"Must be losing your mind in your old age, because I didn't say anything," said Percy.

"Why you little son of a-" "Ares!" Poseidon warned his nephew, making the god scowl.

**"Thanks a lot."**

**The son of the sea just grit his teeth and reluctantly slung the backpack over his shoulder.**

"Yeah, just walk away, Prissy," said Ares, still a bit miffed at his mortal rival's lucky break.

**Percy looked back at the diner, which had only a couple of customers now. The waitress who'd served them dinner was watching nervously out the window, like she was afraid Ares might hurt them. She dragged the fry cook out from the kitchen to see. She said something to him. He nodded, held up a little disposable camera and snapped a picture of the group.**

_**Great,**_** Percy thought. **_**We'll make the papers again tomorrow.**_

_"Look at that, not even finished with his first quest and he's famous!" Apollo chuckled out._

**He imagined the headline: TWELVE-YEAR-OLD OUTLAW BEATS UP DEFENSELESS BIKER.**

"...That would be an interesting headline," said Hermes.

"Fuck you, speedstick!"

**"You owe me one more thing," the raven-haired boy told Ares, trying to keep his voice level. "You promised me information about my mother."**

"Promised nothing, just said I may give you it," said Ares.

"Yet, you still held true on your bargain," said Hermes.

**"You sure you can handle the news?" He kick-started his motorcycle. "She's not dead."**

"...How is that bad news?" Apollo asked.

Hades huffed. "You don't visit so you wouldn't know."

"Well someone has to drive the sun."

"And someone has to deal with the dead."

"Touché."

**The ground seemed to spin beneath the quest leader. "What do you mean?"**

**"I mean she was taken away from the Minotaur before she could die. She was turned into a shower of gold, right? That's metamorphosis. Not death. She's being kept."**

**"Kept. Why?"**

"Hostage situations for the win," said Ares with a grin to his uncle. "Very old school. Love it."

"It did little good," said Hades with a snort. "I can see why we stopped doing it."

"And...?" Hestia fished.

"I said I was sorry," Hades said dryly to appease his sister.

**"Hostage." Andi frowned. "This is not good."**

**"Midget's right. You take somebody to control somebody else."**

"Control no, guide in the right direction, though," said Hades with a smirk.

**"Nobody's controlling me." Percy argued.**

"Ha!" Ares laughed.

"You should be the last one to be laughing, Ares," Demeter said with an amused smirk.

Ares scowled.

**He laughed. "Oh yeah? See you around, kid."**

**Percy balled his fists up. "You're pretty smug, Lord Ares, for a guy who runs from cupid statues."**

"Zing! He's got you there, warmonger," said Hermes.

"Shut up, Hermes, what do you know?"

"That you run from cupid statues."

**Behind his sunglasses, fire glowed. "We'll meet again, Percy Jackson. Next time you're in a fight, watch your back."**

"Not that he'll have to against you."

"Shut up, owl pellets."

**He revved his Harley, then roared off down Delancy Street.**

Apollo snorted. "Fag."

"WHAT?" Ares raged.

"The South Park episode," said Apollo. He grinned. "Someone is an attention seeking asshole who ruins other people's day with a Harley-Davidson. A fag."

"...YOU WROTE THAT!"

"Yes I did. Yes I did."

**Annabeth said, "That was not smart, Percy."**

"It really wasn't," said Athena.

"It shows that he has guts, though," said Poseidon.

"Or that he's a fool."

**"I don't care." The boy argued.**

**"You don't want a god as your enemy. Especially not that god." The blonde stated to him.**

"Why? I kicked his butt, didn't I?" Percy asked.

"You just wait until your old man stops protecting you," said Ares with a scowl.

"The fact that you're so eager to fight a child is amazing," said Athena.

"I don't remember asking your opinion," said Ares.

"No one ever truly does." Poseidon said under his breath.

**"The guy set us up on purpose, we can be angry." Andi argued, it was why she threw the stupid thing at him in the first place.**

"Ha! Love this girl, really I do," said Apollo with a grin.

"I said it before, I'll say it again. I think I'm in love," said Leo with a grin.

"You stay away from her," said Thalia.

**"Still-"**

**"Hey, guys," Grover said. "I hate to interrupt, but ..."**

"And yet he does anyway," said Percy.

**He pointed toward the diner. At the register, the last two customers were paying their check, two men in identical black coveralls, with a white logo on their backs that matched the one on the KINDNESS INTERNATIONAL truck.**

**"If we're taking the zoo express," Grover said, "we need to hurry."**

"Yeah, getting caught would suck," said Apollo.

**They had no better option, besides, they've seen enough of Denver.**

"...But you didn't watch the Broncos. Or the Nuggets for that matter," said Hermes.

"Really?"

"What? I like sports, sue me."

**They ran across the street and climbed in the back of the big rig, closing the doors behind us.**

**The first thing that hit them was the smell, to Andi, it smelt a large collective putrid cloud of animal droppings.**

Artemis sent her brother another glare.

**The trailer was dark inside until the witch summoned her wand light, casting a view to a very sad scene. Sitting in a row of filthy metal cages were three of the most pathetic zoo animals you'd ever beheld: a zebra, a male albino lion, and some weird antelope thing.**

"I should have you castrated!"

"Bah, hippie." Ares waved off his sister's threat.

"I'll help her," said Hermes, spinning a small knife in his hand.

"Ditto. That's three on one Ares, and not in the good way," said Apollo.

**Someone had thrown the lion a sack of turnips, which he obviously didn't want to eat. The zebra and the antelope had each gotten a Styrofoam tray of hamburger meat. The zebra's mane was matted with chewing gum, like somebody had been spitting on it in their spare time. The antelope had a stupid silver birthday balloon tied to one of his horns that read OVER THE HILL!**

"…Ares, I've decided to castrate you. But not now."

"Why, too scared to try something?"

"No, I'd rather catch you with your pants down."

Ares blinked in confusion while Aphrodite scowled at her rival.

"Not cool," said Frank with a scowl that many of the demigods shared with him.

"I'm with Artemis on this one, Ares," said Zeus with a frown. As the god of justice, he was to ensure it amongst the gods and their domains. Even if Pan had faded, this was an insult to his memory.

Poseidon was glaring holes into his nephew's head for the zebra's mistreatment.

Hades was rubbing his temples, knowing that this would somehow lead to being his fault.

**Apparently, nobody had wanted to get close enough to the lion to mess with him, but the poor thing was pacing around on soiled blankets, in a space way too small for him, panting from the stuffy heat of the trailer. He had flies buzzing around his pink eyes and his ribs showed through his white fur.**

Artemis scowled and Apollo groaned. He wouldn't hear the end of this for months, years even.

**"This is kindness?" Grover yelled. "Humane zoo transport?"**

"That's exactly how I feel!" Frank declared, the shape shifter scowling in anger at the animals' mistreatment.

**He probably would've gone right back outside to beat up the truckers with his reed pipes,**

"I'd give him the support to do so," said Artemis with a huff.

"Oh go shave your virgin-"

"Ares, I will melt down _every_ weapon you have if you finish that statement," said Hestia.

Ares' jaw shut with a very loud click.

Apollo sighed. "See, that's why I wanted to marry her."

**and the others weren't far behind him, but just then the trucks engine roared to life, the trailer started shaking, and they were forced to sit down or fall down.**

**The group huddled in the corner on some mildewed feed sacks, trying to ignore the smell and the heat and the flies. Grover talked to the animals in a series of goat bleats, but they just stared at him sadly.**

"In the eyes of the angels," said Apollo softly.

"Gay."

"At least I don't hide from my past," said Apollo.

"And it inspired so much," said Aphrodite with a small smirk.

"I do what I can."

Ares growled at Apollo's flirts while Artemis rolled her eyes at her twin's antics.

**Annabeth was in favor of breaking the cages and freeing them on the spot,**

"I'm with Annie on this one," said Thalia, her patron goddess nodding in agreement.

**but Percy pointed out it wouldn't do much good until the truck stopped moving. Besides, he had a feeling they might look a lot better to the lion than those turnips.**

"Well, for once Percy has a good point," said Nico.

"Shut up, Nico."

"Never."

**Andi was using her magic to try and make it easier for the animals, like cleaning the pens and airing out the truck with freshening charms as Percy refilled the water bowls and changed the mismatched food, the meat to the lion and the turnips to the zebra and the antelope.**

Artemis smiled at that. Maybe Apollo was onto something with this girl being a good 'little sister'.

**Grover calmed the antelope down, while Annabeth used her knife to cut the balloon off his horn.**

"Well done, Annabeth," said Athena to her daughter. The reader blushed lightly under the praise.

**Andi cut the mane off the Zebra with magic and regrew it to get all the gum out. They told Grover to promise the animals they'd help them more in the morning, then the group settled in for night.**

"That had to be a pain in the ass to fix."

**Grover curled up on a turnip sack; Annabeth opened the bag of Double Stuf Oreos and nibbled on one halfheartedly while Andi was eating from her bag of trail mix; Percy focused on the fact that they were halfway to Los Angeles. Halfway to their destination. It was only June fourteenth. The solstice wasn't until the twenty-first. They could make it in plenty of time.**

"And then came the Lotus Casino," said Nico with a shake of his head.

"Man and you guys were there for _decades_," said Leo.

"...It was more fun when I didn't know," said Nico.

**"Hey," Annabeth said, "I'm sorry for freaking out back at the water park, Percy."**

"Perfectly understandable," said Percy to his reading girlfriend.

"Still your fault," said Poseidon to his rival.

"Prove it."

**"That's okay." The boy told her.**

**"It's just..." She shuddered. "Spiders."**

**"Because of the Arachne story," Percy guessed. "She got turned into a spider for challenging your mom to a weaving contest, right?"**

"Challenging, not winning," said Poseidon.

Athena scowled at him and crossed her arms over her chest.

**Annabeth nodded. "Arachne's children have been taking revenge on the children of Athena ever since. If there's a spider within a mile of me, it'll find me.**

"My name is Inigo Montoya, you killed my mother, prepare to die," said Apollo.

"Oh go light up the sky, Apollo." Athena scowled at her brother while Poseidon laughed at his nephew.

**I hate the creepy little things. Anyway, I owe you."**

"Oh you'll get even soon enough," said Piper with a sly smirk to the couple, who blushed at the insinuation.

**"Heh, you'd get along with my friend Ron, his older brothers turned his teddy into a spider when he was younger, scared ever since." The blue-eyed girl told the blonde.**

"Shame that wasn't in the movie," said Percy.

"Percy!" Annabeth looked aghast.

"It was a kid flick at the time, Percy," said Apollo. He thought about it for a second. "But you do have a point."

**"Horrible of them."**

**"We're a team, remember?"**

"Go team losers!" Ares said, pumping his fist.

"Yet my son kicked your ass," said Poseidon.

"...Shut up, barnacle beard."

Poseidon just smirked and winked at the two grateful quest members.

**Percy said to Annabeth. "Besides, Grover did the fancy flying and Andi went Annie Oakley on those statues."**

**They thought Grover was asleep, but he mumbled from the corner, "I was pretty amazing, wasn't I?"**

"It was motivation for the next big blockbuster," said Apollo. He held his hands up in the air. "GOATMAN."

"I'd see it," said Percy with a grin to his cousin.

"Same here," said a snickering Thalia.

"Don't encourage him," said Artemis.

**Annabeth and Percy laughed. Andi smirked, "Heck yeah, Grov."**

**The blonde pulled apart an Oreo, handing Percy half. "In the Iris message ... did Luke really say nothing?"**

"All concerned about that first crush," said Aphrodite with a smirk.

Percy brooded at the reminder while Annabeth blushed.

**Percy munched the cookie and thought about how to answer. The conversation via rainbow had bothered him all evening. "Luke said you and he go way back. He also said Grover wouldn't fail this time. Nobody would turn into a pine tree."**

"Who could that be, I wonder?" Thalia asked.

"You were a marvelous tree," said Demeter with a smile.

"Um, thanks?"

**In the wand light, you could see both their sad faces.**

"Thanks Annie," said Thalia with a smile to the reading daughter of Athena.

"No problem, Thalia," said Annabeth with a smile in return.

**Grover let out a mournful bray.**

**"I should've told you the truth from the beginning." His voice trembled. "I thought if you knew what a failure I was, you wouldn't want me along."**

"I'd never want to do the quest without him," said Percy with a grin.

**"You were the satyr who tried to rescue Thalia, the daughter of Zeus. Andi's older sister." Percy stated.**

**He nodded glumly.**

"Way to let that motor mouth run," said Nico, sensing the mood not rising.

**"And the other two half-bloods Thalia befriended, the ones who got safely to camp ..." he looked at Annabeth. "That was you and Luke, wasn't it?"**

**Andi was silent, closing her trail mix bag, not looking very hungry anymore.**

"See? The optimist agrees with me," said Nico.

**The child of wisdom put down her Oreo, uneaten. "Like you said, Percy, a seven-year-old half-blood wouldn't have made it very far alone. Athena guided me toward help.**

"Favoritism," said Apollo in a singsong tone.

"Like you've never had a favorite, does the name William Shakespeare ring a bell?"

"George Washington."

"Edgar Allen Poe."

"Patton."

"Stan Lee."

"Enough!" said Zeus with a scowl.

**Thalia was twelve. Luke was fourteen. They'd both run away from home, like me. They were happy to take me with them. They were ... amazing monster-fighters, even without training.**

Thalia beamed at the praise while Hermes smiled for his son.

Percy rolled his eyes. The wonder kids...honestly. Look at them now, one's a Hunter and the other was (regrettably) dead. He was the only one that stayed with the camp til the end.

**We traveled north from Virginia without any real plans, fending off monsters for about two weeks before Grover found us."**

**"I was supposed to escort Thalia to camp," the goat boy said, sniffling. "Only Thalia. I had strict orders from Chiron: don't do anything that would slow down the rescue.**

"Well, gee, I wonder who ordered for that?" Hades asked his brother sarcastically.

"You were trying to kill her," said Zeus.

"_You_ broke your oath on the Styx!"

"So did Poseidon!"

"...True..."

"Hades," said Poseidon warningly.

"If I were to try anything now, I'd have _all_ of Olympus against me," said Hades with a roll of his eyes and a wave of his hand.

**We knew Hades was after her, see, but I couldn't just leave Luke and Annabeth by themselves. I thought ... I thought I could lead all three of them to safety.**

"Missed it by _that_ much, goat dude," said Leo. "A for effort though."

**It was my fault the Kindly Ones caught up with us. I froze. I got scared on the way back to camp and took some wrong turns. If I'd just been a little quicker ..."**

**"Stop it," Annabeth said. "No one blames you. Thalia didn't blame you either."**

"Damn right I didn't," said Thalia with a nod.

**"She sacrificed herself to save us," he said miserably, "Her death was my fault. The Council of Cloven Elders said so."**

"They said that?!" Thalia asked, getting a nod from Annabeth and a shrug from Dionysus.

**"Screw them." Andi told him sharply as she got up and knelt next to him, blue eyes meeting sad goat ones, "I, I can't say I know Thalia, I know I never will to be honest,**

"Not true," said Thalia with a small frown, one that Annabeth shared with her.

"I know how she feels," said Jason softly, getting a reassuring hug from his girlfriend and a sad smile from his sister.

**but if what I've heard is true, like Annabeth said, she wouldn't blame you, she wasn't like that. Hell, if I was in her place, I would do the same in a heartbeat." She told him, "I would do anything for my friends, without a second of doubt. You're one of those friends Grov, so chin up."**

"Officially the best cousin," said Percy with a nod. That was exactly what he would do.

**Annabeth had an unnerved look at that declaration as Percy nodded and said, "She right, forget those guys G-man, just because you wouldn't leave two other half-bloods behind? That's not fair."**

"Fair, shmare," said Dionysus with a snort. "I chased one nymph and I'm forced to deal with brats for fifty more years."

"Keep talking like that, Dionysus, and I'll make sure that it's one hundred again," said Zeus.

Dionysus' face purpled at Ares' snickers.

**"They're right," Annabeth said with a shake of her head. "I wouldn't be here today if it weren't for you, Grover. Neither would Luke. We don't care what the council says."**

"Screw the council! I will train him to be a Jedi!" Apollo declared, standing from his throne.

"Sit down!" Artemis said to her brother with a hiss and reddened cheeks, grabbing his pants and pulling him back down to his seat.

**Grover kept sniffling. "It's just my luck. I'm the lamest satyr ever, and I find the three most powerful half-bloods of the century, Thalia, Andi, and Percy.**

Thalia and Percy beamed at their memories of meeting Grover.

**Heck, I've seen Andi use wind powers twice! But I thought with her temperament, she was maybe a daughter of Notus. Electric blue eyes, raven black hair, she was just like a younger Thalia, but I refused to see it, so lame."**

"It's hard to see the truth," said Apollo wisely.

"Why can't you be serious more often?"

"Because I like getting laid, unlike _somebody_ I know."

"Pig."

"Stiff."

"Children," said Hestia, who looked a bit miffed at the story's interruption. Her brothers and the demigods she could tolerate, but once the twins got rolling it was hard to stop them.

**"You're not lame," Annabeth insisted. "You've got more courage than any satyr I've ever met. Name one other who would dare go to the Underworld. I bet Percy is really glad you're here right now."**

**She kicked him in the shin.**

"He was my best friend, that was uncalled for," said Percy.

"Sorry," said Annabeth sheepishly. She dove back to the book, missing Percy's roll of his eyes.

**"Yeah," he said, which he would've done even without the kick.**

"See?"

**"It's not luck that you found Thalia, Andi, and me, Grover. You've got the biggest heart of any satyr ever. You're a natural searcher. That's why you'll be the one who finds Pan."**

"Hell yeah he will be," said Percy with a smirk.

"Percy, please watch your mouth," said Poseidon, catching the small stink eye Hestia sent his way.

**You could heard a deep, satisfied sigh. Percy waited for Grover to say something, but his breathing only got heavier. When the sound turned to snoring, they realized he'd fallen asleep.**

"And the goat boy is outta there," said Hermes, throwing his thumb over his shoulder like an umpire.

**"How does he do that?" Percy marveled as Andi got up and plopped down next to Annabeth, closing her hoodie tightly as she threw her hood up and leaned against the back of the trailer.**

"Sleeping LIKE A BOSS," said Apollo, changing his voice to match the joke. He was rewarded with a few snickers from the demigods, which was enough for him.

**"I don't know," Annabeth said. "But that was really a nice thing you told him."**

"Real mean kick you gave me."

"Percy I said I was sorry," said Annabeth.

"I know, I was just kidding," said Percy with a small laugh as he brought his arm around her shoulders while she huffed and resumed reading.

**"I meant it."**

**"I know you did, Percy." Andi smiled from under her hood.**

"At least he's got that going for him," said Thalia with a smirk.

**They rode in silence for a few miles, bumping around on the feed sacks, Andi snoring softly as her head fell on Annabeth's shoulder like a pillow, sleeping peacefully. Percy quietly joked to the blonde that she was a lot cuter when she wasn't running her mouth.**

"Well now, looks like we won't have to worry about Leo," said Thalia with a smirk while Annabeth simmered.

"Gross, I'm not into that," said Percy with a frown.

"She's _so_ cute," said Aphrodite with a small squeal at her legacy's appearance.

**Annabeth slapped his arm lightly, but still had a smile on her face. With the wand light out like Andi, Percy took out Riptide as the shimmering bronze gave a dim light to the still awake demigods. The zebra munched a turnip. The lion licked the last of the hamburger meat off his lips and looked at Percy hopefully.**

"He's like a dog with those eyes," said a snickering Frank before looking at his girlfriend with a pout. "Food? Feed me?"

Hazel giggled at her boyfriend's antics, lightly shoving him for it.

**Annabeth rubbed her necklace like she was thinking deep, strategic thoughts.**

"What else would she be thinking about? Boys?" Athena asked with a mocking look to Aphrodite. The lady of doves rolled her eyes.

"Try it once and you'll get hooked," said Aphrodite shamelessly.

**"That pine-tree bead," the boy said. "Is that from your first year?"**

"No, it's from last month, Percy," said Thalia with a roll of her eyes.

"Hey, I was like two weeks in. Sue me for not knowing what they were."

**Annabeth looked. She hadn't realized what she was doing.**

**"Yeah," she said. "Every August, the counselors pick the most important event of the summer, and they paint it on that year's beads.**

The demigods of Camp Half-Blood pulled out their necklaces and smiled at the beads.

**I've got Thalia's pine tree, a Greek trireme on fire, a centaur in a prom dress - now that was a weird summer..."**

"I still never got the whole story behind that," said Percy.

"Trust me, you don't want to know," said Annabeth with a shake of her head.

**"And the college ring is your father's?"**

**"That's none of your -" She stopped herself. "Yeah. Yeah, it is."**

**"You don't have to tell me." The water child said.**

"She so will," said Hazel.

"Agreed," said Piper with a nod.

**"No ... it's okay." She took a shaky breath. "My dad sent it to me folded up in a letter, two summers ago. The ring was, like, his main keepsake from Athena. He wouldn't have gotten through his doctoral program at Harvard without her...**

Athena smirked proudly at the statement.

**That's a long story. Anyway, he said he wanted me to have it. He apologized for being a jerk, said he loved me and missed me.**

"Well he _is_ a father," said Hermes. Apollo, Hephaestus and even Dionysus nodded in agreement to that. They loved their kids, even if they couldn't see them a lot.

**He wanted me to come home and live with him."**

**"That doesn't sound so bad."**

"Prepare to eat those words," said Nico with a frown.

"Mister Optimist over here," said Thalia.

"I'm a realist."

"You're emo."

"...deer dropping sniffer..."

"What was that?"

"Nothing Thalia."

**"Yeah, well... the problem was, I believed him. I tried to go home for that school year, but my stepmom was the same as ever. She didn't want her kids put in danger by living with a freak.**

"This woman sounds like one of Andi's 'things'," said Apollo with a frown of disgust.

"She's not so bad anymore," said Annabeth in defense of her stepmother. They had gotten better over time.

**Monsters attacked. We argued. Monsters attacked. We argued. I didn't even make it through winter break. I called Chiron and came right back to Camp Half-Blood."**

"So you chickened out?"

"Ares!" the goddess of wisdom said with a slap to his arm.

"What? I feel like it had to be said," said the war god.

"Well it didn't," said Athena.

**"You think you'll ever try living with your dad again?"**

**She wouldn't meet his eyes. "Please. I'm not into self-inflicted pain."**

"That's more of Nico's thing anyway," said Percy with a smirk.

"I'm _not_ emo!"

**"You shouldn't give up," the water boy told her. "You should write him a letter or something."**

**"Thanks for the advice," she said coldly, "but my father's made his choice about who he wants to live with."**

"Harsh," said Apollo. "And a bit shortsighted. Then again, her mother–"

"Finish that sentence, I dare you, Apollo."

**It was then that Annabeth felt her hand grasped and squeezed softly, Andi was awake and told the wise child in a soft tone as grey eyes turned to meet one half-lidded electric blue eye, "If they can't see what an amazing person you are, they aren't worth it." She said and lulled back to sleep, snuggling on the blonde's shoulder.**

"_So_ cute!"

"Yes, we get it, she's your legacy. Us, shut up about it already," said Artemis.

"You're just jealous that she's the new favorite."

"Wha-I most certainly am not!"

"You keep telling yourself that, Artemis."

**Annabeth gave the sleeping pixie a small smile as she squeezed the hand back in thanks.**

**The group passed another few miles of silence.**

**"So if the gods fight," Percy said quietly not to wake Andi, "will things line up the way they did with the Trojan War? Will it be Athena versus Poseidon?"**

**The blonde leaned her head atop Andi's, making a pyramid, and closed her eyes. "I don't know what my mom will do. I just know I'll fight next to you."**

"Aww," said Aphrodite. "Before they knew it, even!"

Athena huffed with a small frown while Poseidon chuckled a bit.

**"Why?" he asked in surprise.**

**"Because you're my friend, Seaweed Brain. Any more stupid questions?"**

**Percy couldn't think of an answer for that. Fortunately he didn't have to. Annabeth was asleep.**

Leo smirked as Percy adjusted himself in his seat, his arm sliding further over Annabeth's shoulder. "I think someone is jealous..."

"Shut it, Leo."

"He's jealous of Andi for getting the best pillow in the house!"

"Shut up, Leo!" Percy's face was beet red.

**The water demigod had trouble following her example, with Grover and Andi snoring and an albino lion staring hungrily at him, but eventually he closed his eyes.**

"And cue another nightmare," said Percy dryly.

**Andi was having a nightmare once more, and it wasn't the carnivorous cake out for revenge for its fallen brethren…this time.**

"I hate dreams like that," said Hermes with a smirk.

**She looked at her wrists and ankles, they were in chains of bronze as the links were attached to a giant golden and elegant birdcage**

"Despicable creation," said Zeus with a scowl. Birds should be allowed to fly freely.

"Now you understand why I hate the fish tanks," said Poseidon.

**as the background looked like a storming sky, but was still bright out.**

**"Come on shorty, one of us has to get out of here." A female voice said to her.**

**Andi looked before and was stunned, she thought she was looking into a mirror that showed her future-self or something.**

"And welcome to the dream the one and only Hunter-to-be, Thalia Grace!" said Leo with a grin.

Thalia smirked.

**Her hair was shorter, more spike-like**

"Like a porcupine," said Percy.

"Oh, shut up, Percy!"

"Make me."

**she wore a black leather jacket and black jeans with some kind of band tee shirt with black combat boots. Her wrists and ankles were chained also.**

**But, the only thing that she had that Andi knew she didn't was a cute splash of freckles across her nose.**

"They are pretty cute," said Leo.

"Dude, that's my sister."

"And I've told you _and_ her that she is hot."

"...She's _my_ _sister_."

**It was then she realized.**

**This wasn't her future self.**

**This was Thalia.**

**Daughter of Zeus and her older sister.**

"Whoa, thanks for the information, midget," said Ares sarcastically. "Like we'd forget who she is."

"I think it was more for her own benefit," said Athena.

**Andi's heart lurched to her throat, her mouth opening and closing, trying to speak, but she couldn't.**

**Thalia gave her this confident smirk, "You tone deaf baby bird?" she nudged her head to the outside of the cage, "Shouldn't you be out there, not locked up?"**

"I agree," said Zeus with a stern nod.

**The younger daughter of the sky lord didn't know what she did, but she stood up and started to walk to her, the chains holding her back, making her angry, how dare they stop her! She screamed and the chains broke into hundreds of pieces.**

"She's getting angry, you wouldn't like her when she's angry," said Leo.

Hades rolled his eyes. "Definitely her father's daughter."

"What is that supposed to mean, Hades?"

"You know _exactly_ what it means."

**She walked up to Thalia, her eyes longing, finally seeing someone who was like her.**

**Her hand shakily reached out, like Thalia may have been an illusion, but deep down, she knew this wasn't, it wasn't some cruel joke from the voice in the pit. Her sister, her big sister was right in front of her.**

**Her head was telling her to leave, get out, **_**now**_**, but her heart was overcoming her logic, wanting the thing she always dreamed of since she was small, well, smaller.**

"Admitting your height deficiency is hard," said Hermes with an understanding nod.

**Family.**

Hestia beamed at that.

**That was all she wanted, not some great power, not some grand fame, not some everlasting wealth, she just wanted the one thing that the Fates seem to enjoy taking from her.**

"They are cruel that way," said Hades with a nod.

**A family, and right now, it was before her. Even if this was a dream, she, she didn't want it to stop. When she was younger, she would dream of someone coming and taking her away from that cupboard. Some distant family, or as childish as it sounded, a prince charming to save her.**

"Like Will."

"Doubt it," said Hermes in disagreement with his brother.

"Windi for life," said Apollo while Aphrodite beamed.

"I love that!"

"Knew you would," said Apollo with a wide grin.

**Someone to just hold her and chase the nightmares of a sad childhood away. Someone to tell her it was going to be okay and let her walls, that she built so tall, down.**

"Again, Will."

**And all that wishing was right in front of her. Thalia's smirk turning into a smile as her own hand reached up and touched Andi's hand, "Come on," she told her, "Get out and fly baby bird, that's where you belong." She winked to her sister, "Not stuck here like a prisoner."**

**Andi bit her lip, trying to stop the tears from coming, "Come with me." She begged her, tugging the chained hand, "Come with me. Please."**

**It was then Thalia's smile turned sad, "You know I can't baby bird." Was her harsh reality worded response, her head turned to see outside the cage, "Never did like the flying**

"I just don't understand," said Jason. "How?"

"Here's an answer: drop it," said Thalia with a frown.

…**but you do right?" She asked, electric blue eyes meeting once more.**

**Andi gave a shaky nod.**

**The older sister's smile brightened, "Then do me a favor and enjoy the sky for both you and me, okay?"**

**"I…Y-Yes." Andi responded softly.**

**"Now spread those little wings and fly, simple, isn't it?"**

"No it isn't. First of all she doesn't have wings," said Leo. He got smacked upside the head. "Ow! Dude!"

"Thank you Jason."

"No problem, Thalia."

**Andi's hand slipped from hers as she slowly stepped back, her eyes never leaving Thalia's as she got to the door of the cage and it swung open. Andi turned to see the clearing sky, the sun shining through. She turned to Thalia once more and said, "I'll find a way to save you, I-I don't know how, or even how long it would take, but I promise, okay? I promise."**

Thalia felt a small smile spread across her face at that.

**She said with determination as she turned around once more and jumped out the cage.**

**But she wasn't flying.**

**She was falling, deeper and deeper, she fell until she was covered in darkness.**

"Cue the cartoon splat," said Hermes with a chuckle.

Hades quirked a smile while Zeus scowled at his son.

**As she landed soundless on the black ground, that cold and evil voice echoed from the depths of a great chasm before her. She turned and saw Percy, who looked surprise to see her after his classroom nightmare with straightjackets.**

Percy shivered. That dream _sucked_.

**Percy Jackson and Andi Evans,**** it said. ****Yes, the exchange went well, I see.**

"Well, gee, I wonder what they're talking about?" Apollo asked his brother with a smirk on his face.

"Screw you, sunspot!"

"I'm flattered, Ares, but we _are_ brothers."

Ares gnashed his teeth at his brother while the other Olympians and the demigods laughed or snickered at Apollo's retort. Artemis was among the few who just rolled her eyes. Ares walked right into that comeback.

**They were back in the dark cavern, spirits of the dead drifting around them. Unseen in the pit, the monstrous thing was speaking, but this time it wasn't addressing either of them. The numbing power of its voice seemed directed somewhere else.**

**And they suspect nothing?**** it asked.**

"Because Prissy is an idiot," said Ares.

"What does that say about _you_ who were given the weapon?"

"...I hate you Athena."

"I bask in it, Ares."

**Another voice, one they could almost recognized, answered at their shoulders. **_**Nothing, my lord. He is as ignorant as the rest. But the girl, she is witted, not easy to fool, eventually she will figure out the truth.**_

_"Wow, Percy, didn't think you were that much of an idiot," said Frank._

_"Dude," said Percy, a betrayed look on his face._

**They looked over, but no one was there. The speaker was invisible.**

**Deception upon deception,**** the thing in the pit mused aloud. ****Excellent. But I would expect nothing less of her from who she is born of. ****The voice spat out with hatred, ****but, even if she does, it will be far too late.**

"I don't think so," said Percy smugly.

_**Truly, my lord,**_** said the voice, **_**you are well named the Crooked One.**_

_"So you had a name and the pit and these two still didn't believe you?" Hades asked his nephew, looking at his brothers questionably._

_"Don't look at me," said Poseidon with a wave of his hand. "It was mister temper tantrum who wouldn't believe my son."_

_"Would you have believed my child?" Zeus countered._

_"I would've given them the benefit of the doubt at least," said Poseidon._

_**But was it really necessary? I could have brought you what I stole directly - **_

**You?**** the monster said in scorn. ****You have already shown your limits.**

"Even he sees that your kid sucks as a thief," said Ares with a smirk. "Such as his quest with a certain dragon."

Hermes growled at that.

**You would have failed me completely had I not intervened.**

_**But, my lord - **_

**Peace, little servant. Our six months have bought us much. Zeus' anger has grown.**

"Shocking."

"Go play with gems, Hades."

**Poseidon has played his most desperate card along with the ****_King's _****own secret gambit. Now we shall use them against them.**

"Ha, told Jackson he was a pawn," said Ares.

"So does that make you a rook or a knight?" Hephaestus asked his brother, making Athena smirk.

**Shortly you shall have the reward you wish, and your revenge. As soon as both items are delivered into my hands ... but wait. They are here.**

"Fail. Fail at epic proportions," said Apollo with a shake of his head. "Not sensing them until now? _F-A-I-L_."

_**What?**_** The invisible servant suddenly sounded tense. **_**You summoned them, my lord?**_

**No. ****The full force of the monsters attention was now pouring over them, freezing demigods in place.**** Blast their fathers' blood - they are too changeable, too unpredictable.**

"They're unbelieveable, oh!" said Leo. Apollo, Hermes and the demigods chuckled at that.

**The children brought themselves hither.**

"...Hither? He said 'hither'?" Poseidon asked with a twinkle of amusement in his eyes.

"He was locked away as the world changed around him," said Hades. He too, had a glimmer of amusement in his eyes, though.

_**Impossible!**_** the servant cried.**

**For a weakling such as you, perhaps,**** the voice snarled.**

"Ouch," said Hermes with a wince. That had to hurt Luke's pride.

**Then its cold power turned back on the sky and sea child. ****So ... you wish to dream of your quest, young half-bloods? Then I will oblige.**

**The scene changed.**

"Cut!" Apollo called. Artemis smacked him for interrupting the story. "What?"

"Stop being a fool."

"Stop pretending to be a kid."

**The child of the sky lord was in elegant Greek armor, a flourishing blood red cape clasped to her shoulders. She sat on a throne of faceless corpses as she gazed down at a destroyed floating city of white and gold. Blurred figures bowing to her as they draped her crown with a solid gold laurel.**

"Well now I know who that dream was meant for," said Demeter with a sly smirk to her brother. Zeus scowled at her while Thalia flushed a bit.

**In her hand was a two foot bronze tube, which was humming with raw unearthly power at each end.**

"Now that is a terrifying thought," said Apollo. A kid with the Master Bolt? Yeesh.

**The evil voice began to laugh. ****Hail, the conquering heroine!**

Leo stood and started to bow. "I'm not worthy. I'm not worthy. I'm not worth-ow! Piper!"

"Thanks Piper," said Jason.

Piper shrugged it off with a smile while Leo sat back down.

**Andi screamed.**

**She gasped awake as Grover had her mouth covered to hold her scream in. He was shaking Percy awake with his foot as well and told the now awaken big three children: "The truck's stopped. We think they're coming to check on the animals."**

"If you hated men before, you're really going to hate them now," said Percy to his cousin.

Apollo scowled at Ares. He was making progress dammit!

**"Hide!" Annabeth hissed.**

**She and Andi had it easy. Annabeth just put on her magic cap and disappeared as Andi melted away under her cloak.**

"I miss my hat," said Annabeth with a frown. Athena said nothing and remained stoic.

"Be jealous of our awesome invisibility," said Nico, basking in the glare the reader gave him and his apologetically smiling sister.

**Grover and Percy had to dive behind feed sacks and hope they looked like turnips.**

"Well Grover, not so much," said Thalia with a smirk.

**The trailer doors creaked open. Sunlight and heat poured in.**

**"Man!" one of the truckers said, waving his hand in front of his ugly nose. "I wish I hauled appliances." He climbed inside and poured some water from a jug into the animals' dishes.**

**"You hot, big boy?" he asked the lion, then splashed the rest of the bucket right in the lion's face.**

"...Ares, I'm going to have to side with Artemis on this one," said Aphrodite. This was just downright awful. And those men were hideous.

"Aw, c'mon babe."

"No."

"Great, I hope you're happy Art-mph," said Ares as Apollo and Hermes appeared on either side of him while covering his mouth.

Artemis was simmering and the arm of her throne was cracking under the pressure of her grasp. Every male in the room had become extremely silent for their own safety.

**The lion roared in indignation.**

**"Yeah, yeah, yeah," the man said.**

**Grover tensed, for a peace-loving herbivore, he looked downright murderous.**

"Not for the first time do I agree with the satyr," said Artemis with a frown.

**The trucker threw the antelope a squashed-looking Happy Meal bag. He smirked at the zebra. "How ya doin', Stripes? Least we'll be getting rid of you this stop. You like magic shows? You're gonna love this one. They're gonna saw you in half!"**

"THEY WHAT?!" Poseidon roared, standing and glaring at his nephew with all of his power. Ares looked to his father, but Zeus shook his head, saying he wasn't going to intervene this time.

**The zebra, wild-eyed with fear, looked straight at Percy.**

**There was no sound, but as clear as day, he heard it say: **_**Free me, lord. Please.**_

_For once in his immortal life, Ares prayed that his mortal rival would do as asked. He did __not__ want to go against his uncle alone._

**Percy was too stunned to react.**

**There was a loud knock, knock, knock on the side of the trailer.**

**The trucker inside with us yelled, "What do you want, Eddie?"**

"Note, find and kill-er, hunt the one called Eddie," said Artemis, which Apollo wrote down just to be safe.

**A voice outside - it must've been Eddie's - shouted back, "Maurice? What'd ya say?"**

"And Maurice."

**"What are you banging for?"**

**Knock, knock, knock.**

**Outside, Eddie yelled, "What banging?"**

**Maurice rolled his eyes and went back outside, cursing at Eddie for being an idiot.**

**There was a cry of 'Stupefy' and two thuds.**

"Yes! Just yes!" Apollo cried out happily. "I love this girl!" At Artemis' look he quickly added "In a purely familial way."

**A second later, Annabeth appeared next to him. She must've done the banging to get Maurice out of the trailer and Andi used her magic on the guys. She said, "This transport business can't be legal."**

"You will tell me _where_ this business originated," said Artemis to her brother. Ares started to open his mouth when Zeus intervened.

"He will after this is all over." As god of Justice, Zeus was required to enforce _all_ laws, and he was a bit pissed that his son had been encouraging one that nearly brought Artemis' wrath down on all men.

"But-!"

"You _will_." Zeus said sternly. Poseidon nodded in agreement while Hades groaned.

"Well there goes that vacation I was planning during the winter," he said. Stupid niece and her stupid vendetta was going to give him a shit-ton of work.

**"No kidding," Grover said. He paused, as if listening. "The lion says these guys are animal smugglers!"**

_**That's right,**_** the zebra's voice said in Percy's mind.**

"The first time is always the most memorable," said Hermes.

"Dude, seriously, not now," said Apollo to his brother. Hermes caught Artemis' glare and smiled sheepishly.

**"We've got to free them!" Grover said. He and Annabeth both looked at Percy, waiting for his lead. Andi floated the now knocked out guys into the van.**

**Percy was wondering how he could understand the zebra, until it hit him. He was the son of Poseidon, he created horses, did that mean he could understand them? Did a zebra count as a horse?**

"Yes," said Poseidon with a nod.

"He was going through a phase," said Hades with a smirk.

"Can you answer the question yet?" Poseidon asked his brother with a smirk of his own.

"Shut up," said Hades. He hated that stupid color question.

**The zebra said, **_**Open my cage, lord. Please. I'll be fine after that.**_

**Andi was grinning at the downed smugglers, her devious pixie smile at level eleven.**

"Get to the bunkers, we've got a prankster at level eleven!" Hermes announced.

**Percy grabbed Riptide and slashed the lock off the zebra's cage.**

**The zebra burst out. It turned to him and bowed. **_**Thank you, lord.**_

**Grover held up his hands and said something to the zebra in goat talk, like a blessing.**

**The zebra leaped into the street. There was yelling and screaming and cars honking. The questers rushed to the doors of the trailer in time to see the zebra galloping down a wide boulevard lined with hotels and casinos and neon signs. They'd just released a zebra in Las Vegas.**

Hera smiled at the mentioning of what could be called her city.

**"Now would be a good time to leave," Annabeth said.**

**"The other animals first," Grover said.**

"Pan made a wise choice," said Artemis.

**As Percy cut the locks with his sword. Grover raised his hands and spoke the same goat-blessing he'd used for the zebra. Andi took the hands of each of the guys and used something she called a sticky charm, and stuck each of their hands down the other's pants.**

Despite themselves, the men in the room all shared a laugh. Artemis was too enraged to think it funny, but the other demigoddesses and goddesses shared some small laughter or giggles.

**That was going to be an awkward wake up.**

"That is an understatement," said Leo with a snort.

**She jumped out the van, stuffing her cloak into her bag as she vanished into the crowd.**

**"Good luck," Percy told the animals. The antelope and the lion burst out of their cages and went off together into the streets.**

**Some tourists screamed. Most just backed off and took pictures, probably thinking it was some kind of stunt by one of the casinos.**

"I believe it would be," said Hera with a nod. She liked the city, it hadn't changed much over time and was very alive.

**"Will the animals be okay?" Percy asked Grover, "I mean, Vegas is a desert."**

**"Don't worry," he said. "I placed a satyr's sanctuary on them."**

"A very wise choice," said Artemis with a nod to reaffirm her previous statement. Hermes grinned.

**"Meaning?"**

**"Meaning they'll reach the wild safely," he said. "They'll find water, food, shade, whatever they need until they find a safe place to live."**

"Bah, stupid," said Ares, ignoring the heated glare his sister gave him.

**"Why can't you place a blessing like that on us?" the water boy asked.**

**"It only works on wild animals."**

**"So it would only affect Percy," Annabeth reasoned.**

Thalia, Nico and the others burst into laughter while Percy gave his girlfriend a hurt look. She only smiled sheepishly at him.

**"Hey!" the boy protested.**

**"Kidding," she said. "Come on. Let's get out of this filthy truck."**

Artemis simmered at the reminder.

**They stumbled out into the desert afternoon. It was a hundred and ten degrees, easy, and the questers must've looked like deep-fried vagrants, but everybody was too interested in the wild animals to pay them much attention.**

"Well that's lucky," said Hermes.

**Andi joined up with them, saying they had to move as three squads of policemen came and surrounded the truck while they blended into the crowd.**

**"What did you do?" Annabeth asked her in bewilderment.**

**"Told the cops they tried to give me candy if I got in the truck with some crocodile tears, they bought it.**

"Nice!" said Hermes with a grin.

"Jason, I want your permission to marry her."

"Get in line, elf boy. My little Will's got this girl's heart," said Apollo with a smirk.

**Plus, one was a father of two girls of his own, sympathy points and protective fathers for the win." She grinned evilly to them.**

"I believe her," said Poseidon with a smirk to his brothers, knowing how they got over their daughters.

"Funny, considering Percy hasn't a sister...or does he?" Zeus asked snidely.

Percy's head spun around so fast, one would think his neck snapped.

**It made them shiver a bit at how menacing Andi could be when she wanted to.**

**They passed the Monte Carlo and the MGM. The pyramids, a pirate ship, and the Statue of Liberty, which was a pretty small replica, but still made Percy homesick.**

"Boo-hoo, Prissy misses his mommy," said Ares.

"At least he cares about her," said Hera, making Ares scowl.

"BURN!"

"Shut it, Speedstick!"

**The group really didn't know what to look for. Maybe just a place to get out from the heat and cool down with a nice glass of lemonade and a good sandwich, anything really.**

**They must have taken a wrong turn, because they were at a dead end, standing in front of the Lotus Hotel and Casino.**

"Which should be closed," said Leo with a snort.

"Not when I took charge of it," said Hades, looking to his sister. "Thanks again for that."

"You bought it, not me," said Hera.

**The entrance was a huge neon flower, the petals lighting up and blinking. No one was going in or out, but the glittering chrome doors were open, spilling out air-conditioning that smelled like flowers - lotus blossom, maybe.**

"Or something else," said Ares.

"Ares, you pig!" said Aphrodite.

"Aw, c'mon babe, it's just a joke."

"A nasty one," said Hestia with a disapproving scowl.

**The doorman smiled at them. "Hey, kids. You look tired. You want to come in and sit down?"**

**Andi hackled at the man, eyes narrowed as Percy himself had learned to be suspicious, the last week or so. Anybody might be a monster or a god in disguise. You just couldn't tell. But this guy was normal. One look at him, and he could see. Besides, the son of Poseidon was so relieved to hear somebody who sounded sympathetic to which he nodded and said they'd love to come in. Inside, the group took one look around, and Grover said, "Whoa."**

"For some reason, I feel that Ke$ha's 'Tik Tok' would feel good here," said Apollo while rubbing his chin.

"That music is trash," said Thalia.

"Oh, I agree, but it would feel good for some reason. I can't put my finger on it, though," said Apollo.

**The whole lobby was a giant game room. There was an indoor waterslide snaking around the glass elevator, which went straight up at least forty floors. There was a climbing wall on the side of one building, and an indoor bungee-jumping bridge. There were virtual-reality suits with working laser guns. And hundreds of video games, each one the size of a widescreen TV. Basically, you name it, this place had it. There were a few other kids playing, but not that many. No waiting for any of the games. There were waitresses**

"Well seems Percy _was_ looking at girls back then," said Piper with a smirk. Annabeth simmered lightly at the joke and Percy groaned.

He wasn't going to hear the end of that.

**and snack bars all around, serving every kind of food you can imagine.**

**"Hey!" a bellhop said. He wore a white-and-yellow Hawaiian shirt with lotus designs, shorts, and flip-flops. "Welcome to the Lotus Casino. Here's your room key."**

"Psychic bellhop, and the flags didn't go up," said Leo. He smirked. "You suck at this, Percy."

"It's my _first_ quest!"

"Details."

"I was twelve!"

"Excuses."

**Percy stammered, "Um, but..."**

**"No, no," he said, laughing. "The bill's taken care of. No extra charges, no tips.**

"You can thank me later," said Hades with a smirk.

**Just go on up to the top floor, loom 4001. If you need anything, like extra bubbles for the hot tub, or skeet targets for the shooting range, or whatever, just call the front desk. Here are your LotusCash cards. They work in the restaurants and on all the games and rides."**

**He handed them each a green plastic credit card.**

**Percy knew there must be some mistake. Obviously he thought they were some millionaire's kids, well, Andi was one.**

"That's dad, screwing the rich and famous," said Hermes with a smirk that Hera first glared at him for and then his father.

Thalia, however, rolled her eyes in disagreement.

**But the raven-haired boy took the card and said, "How much is on here?"**

**His eyebrows knit together. "What do you mean?"**

**"I mean, when does it run out of cash?"**

**He laughed. "Oh, you're making a joke.**

"...No." Leo gaped. He glared at Percy. "You and your stupid awesome first quest."

"Dude, I fell out of the St. Louis Arch!"

"Un. Limited. Credit. Card."

"I had to fight Ares!"

"Infinite money!"

"...I just can't win here, can I?"

Jason shook his head as Leo began to grumble.

**Hey, that's cool. Enjoy your stay."**

**They took the elevator upstairs and checked out the room. It was a suite with four separate bedrooms and a bar stocked with candy, sodas, and chips. A hotline to room service. Fluffy towels and water beds with feather pillows. A big-screen television with satellite and high-speed Internet. The balcony had its own hot tub, and sure enough, there was a skeet-shooting machine and a shotgun, so you could launch clay pigeons right out over the Las Vegas skyline and plug them with your gun. Percy didn't see how that could be legal,**

"It's not, but there's a boundary around it to protect mortals," said Hades, getting a nod from his brother.

"What?! Oh this is bullshit!" Ares said. "I have them ride in a truck with stupid animals in it and I get the faces of death, but he gives them a skeet shooter and he's off like that?!"

"Hades is a businessman and has some brains," said Zeus with a scowl to his son.

"That was a legitimate-"

"Just shut up and save yourself the embarrassment, Ares."

**but he thought it was pretty cool. The view over the Strip and the desert was amazing, but with a room like this, why bother looking?**

**"Oh, goodness," Annabeth said. "This place is ..."**

**"Sweet," Grover said. "Absolutely sweet."**

**"Shower, mine, now." Andi outright claimed before Annabeth could call dibs.**

"Ooh, that sucks," said Piper with Hazel nodding in agreement.

**There were clothes in the closet, and they fit them. Andi frowned, thinking that this was a little strange, but was still thankful along with Annabeth about clean underwear finally.**

"It's the little things," said Hazel.

**Percy threw Ares's backpack in the trashcan. Wouldn't need that anymore. When they left, he could just charge a new one at the hotel store.**

"You did _what_?" Ares said.

Percy smirked at the petty payback he got.

**Andi walked out of the shower in a towel wrapped around her petite body and was drying her hair with another as the boys turned around and Annabeth palmed her face at the action.**

Zeus made an audible groan while all of the guys averted their eyes, the ones with respective others had said others nodding in approval at the action. Artemis palmed her head and glared at the cooing Aphrodite.

"She got your shamelessness," said Artemis.

"Prude."

"It's called manners!"

"Boring~!"

**The lightning girl looked in the closet and pulled out a tank top that had the U.K. flag wrapped around it and a pair of grey cargo shorts. She was about to change right there before Annabeth pulled her into the bathroom, chiding her about social norms. Andi just looked at her clueless about that. With a spell to clean her hoodie and hi-tops, the blue-eyed daughter of Zeus was all set.**

Aphrodite frowned. "At least wear something cuter!"

"Mom, she's got her own style," said Piper with a small smile.

Aphrodite just pouted.

**The son of the sea took a shower too, which felt awesome after a week of grimy travel. He changed clothes, ate a bag of chips, drank three Cokes, and came out feeling better than ever.**

"...You did all of that in the bathroom?" Leo asked with a smirk.

"NO!" said the red faced son of Poseidon.

"...A bit quick to deny that, aren't you?"

"Shut up, Leo!"

**In the back of his mind, some small problem kept nagging him. He'd had a dream or something with Andi... They should talk about it, nah, it could wait.**

**Percy came out of the bedroom and found that Annabeth and Grover also showered and changed clothes. Grover was eating potato chips to his heart's content, while Annabeth cranked up the National Geographic Channel as Andi was listen to some music on the free I-pods the room had.**

"...So how much to go to this place?" Leo asked.

"It's not as magical when you learn the true nature of it," said Nico with a frown.

**"All those stations," Percy told the blonde, "and you turn on National Geographic. Are you insane?"**

**"It's interesting." The wise child countered.**

"It's wise," said Athena in approval.

"It's boring," said Apollo with a roll of his eyes before sighing. "But, it is television."

"One of our best collaborations," said Hephaestus while Apollo grinned at him.

**"I feel good," Grover said. "I love this place."**

**Without his even realizing it, the wings sprouted out of his shoes and lifted him a foot off the ground, then back down again.**

"That's ominous," said Hermes.

**"Whoo!" Andi cheered as she was dancing to the music she was listening and one of the white ear buds fell out as she grinned to the group, "I love Vegas."**

Hera smirked a bit at that. She loved Vegas did she?

**"So what now?" Annabeth asked. "Sleep?"**

**Grover and Percy looked at each other and grinned. They both held up their green plastic LotusCash cards.**

**"Play time," the quest leader declared.**

"...Dude, why couldn't you have 'accidently' taken us to Vegas?" Leo asked his friend.

Jason looked at Leo dryly. "We had to save a goddess."

"So? He had to save his mom."

"...Leo, just...Just drop it," said Jason as he rubbed the bridge of his nose. He'll never hear the end of this.

**Percy bungee-jumped the lobby five or six times, did the waterslide, snowboarded the artificial ski slope, and played virtual-reality laser tag and FBI sharpshooter.**

"That was a blast," said Percy with a grin.

Leo pouted in jealousy.

**Grover was going from game to game. He really liked the reverse hunter thing - where the deer go out and shoot the rednecks. **

"That does sound intriguing," said Artemis with a hum.

**Annabeth playing trivia games and other smarty stuff. They had this huge 3-D simulator game where you build your own city, and you could actually see the holographic buildings rise on the display board.**

"What game is that?" Athena asked curiously. Apollo beamed and began to tell his sister about some other simulator games, such as Sim City or the Tycoon series.

Needless to say, Athena was asking Hephaestus the possibilities of getting one such machine for Olympus out of curiosity.

**Andi herself was running around, enjoying herself with the games until she bumped into someone, falling on her bum, "Ow." Was the only thing that she and the person who ran into her could say.**

**"Nico!"**

Nico and Hades went wide eyed.

"So Andromeda meets them first," said Hades with intrigue.

"Bianca," said Nico softly, remembering his time with his sister in the casino.

**a voice cried out, a girl's voice, "Nico, you need to watch where you're going." Was the scolding tone before it turned apologetic, "I am so sorry, my brother, he's really excitable."**

"So spaz to emo, huh?" Hazel asked.

"Hazel!" Nico whined.

**The voice rushingly explained to Andi she looked at the girl who was currently helping her up.**

**The girl was about her size after being claimed, 5'2, and was lean.**

"Unlike Zeus, I don't have midget children," said Hades with a smirk.

"You don't have children, you have zombie offspring," said Zeus. He gestured to Nico. "Just look at the boy, practically dead on his feet. And Hazel...well...Self-explanatory."

"Like you're perfect mister let my wife take a two year old to the wolf lodge and turn my daughter into a tree," said Hades snidely.

"Listen you-"

"Why is it always you two?" Hestia asked.

**She had black eyes and long silky dark hair with a splash of freckles across her nose like her own sister that was cute on her with an olive skin tone. She was in a pair of Levis and a brown turtleneck as she wore a floppy green hat.**

**Andi brushed up the imaginary dust off her shirt as the girl helped up a small boy, who was shorter than Andi herself**

"Ha! Still a shrimp, eh Nico?" Thalia asked.

"Shut it miss permanently stunted growth."

"Why you little brat!"

**his hair was darker then his sister's while his eyes were the same black and shared that olive skin tone. He was in a pair of black shorts and a green tee shirt. Around is feet were a bunch of pictured cards, "Nico, apologize." She told him softly.**

**"Yes, Bianca. Sorry." The boy said to the daughter of Zeus, his cheeks pink for not looking where he was going.**

"You were a cute kid when you weren't pale as a ghost," said Hazel with a smirk.

"Shut up," said Nico with a frown.

**Andi just giggled, and ruffled his messy black hair, getting the boy to whine at that,**

"I _hate_ it when people do that-_get_ that hand away from me, Zhang or I'll slice it off!"

"He certainly has your tolerance for a good joke," said Zeus.

"And your children have your temperament," said Hades with a wave of his hand. Most of the Olympians nodded in agreement to this while Zeus glowered at his elder brother.

**"It's fine, I get excited at times too. I'm Andi by the way." She introduced herself and bent down to pick up the cards, the boy soon following her, hastily collecting them, "What are these?" she asked,**

"Pokémon cards?" Leo asked.

"Could be that Yu-Gi-Oh! thing," said Percy.

"Both of you can go straight to Tartarus," said Nico with a scowl. Mocking his game, the jerks.

**seeing the Greek gods printed on them.**

**"Mythomagic." Nico told her, his eyes shining with childish excitement, "It's about all the Greek gods and monsters and stuff." He informed her.**

"Stuff..." Zeus said in distaste.

"Oh he was ten," said Hades with a roll of his eyes. "Like your children never accidently insulted our history when they were young and stupid. Look at Jackson for example."

"He has a point there, no offense Percy," said Poseidon.

"None taken," said Percy. He knew how he was.

**"Nico, I don't think-" Bianca groaned at her brother's newest obsession. Heck, she still didn't understand it at all.**

**"It's fine," Andi laughed to the older sister, "In fact, I'm half Greek." She winked to the younger boy.**

**"Wow, really?"**

**"You bet."**

**"Sweet, you ever wonder, if you were some demigod or something?" he asked her excitedly.**

"Hit that nail right on the head, didn't you?" Thalia asked with a smirk.

"Go polish an arrow with your mouth," said Nico with a scowl.

"...Did you just tell me to go suck a-?"

"Those are your words, not mine."

**Andi bit her lip, she wanted to laugh, she was one, but sadly mortals couldn't know about that stuff, "I sometimes like to think I am." She informed him.**

**"That's cool."**

"Yeah role play is fun," said Aphrodite.

"Aphrodite!"

"What?"

**Andi finished picking up the cards and look to see the Zeus one, "Huh, six hundred damage points with lightning bolts." Wow, you'd think it would be more with a glow stick that could sheer a mountain.**

"It's not a glow stick!" said Zeus with a scowl.

"Coming from your own daughter," said Poseidon with a chuckle.

"Says the one who fights with an oversized fork," said Zeus.

"Yeah, well I like to eat big meals, sue me," said Poseidon, going with the joke.

**"Yeah," Nico said, taking the cards, "I mean, Zeus is rare, but not **_**that**_** rare. You get him in every starter deck. Now Hades, man, that thing is impossible to find." The boy pouted.**

"Your ego is your downfall," said Hades with a smirk while Zeus scowled at his brother's rarity being higher.

"I wonder where I rank in that game," said Apollo with a finger on his chin.

Nico snorted. Apollo was one of the more common cards, not that he would tell his cousin that.

**Oh, that had to burn her dad with that info, she let out a small snicker, but an interested gleam appeared in her eyes, "Wanna teach me?" she asked the boy who looked surprised, "Never got into these kind of things before and I want to see if it's fun."**

"It's time to duel!"

"Shut up, pyro!"

**Nico nodded, "Sure," he said with a nudge of his head to one of the snack tables, "Come on." He said with the excitement of playing with someone. He rushed to the table as Bianca and Andi followed him at a slower pace.**

"Aw, such a cute little boy. Too bad you became an emo," said Hazel.

"I'm _not_ emo!"

**"Thanks for humoring him." The older sister told her with an apologetic look.**

**Andi shook her head, "Nah, I'm genuinely interested in this game to be honest. Besides, he seems like a sweet kid."**

Hazel just smirked at her scowling brother.

**"He is a bit of a pain at times, but brothers tend to be." Bianca giggled softly.**

"Ain't that the truth?" Artemis asked the girl who one day would fall as a hunter.

"Yeah, but you love me anyway," said Apollo with a smirk.

"Sure."

"...You do love me right?"

"Sure."

"Artemis!"

**As she sat down and Nico explained the rules, which weren't really that simple that she thought it would be, a part of her was jealous of the boy. He was lucky to have an older sister.**

Nico smiled bitterly.

**That dream with Thalia still rattled her, she just wondered how she could even help her own big sister.**

**It was ten minutes later that Andi just looked at the battlefield before her, eyes in disbelief.**

"The best in the world," said Nico with a smirk.

"Copyrighted," said Apollo.

"What?"

"You can't call yourself that."

"Uh...The best there is?"

"...Yeah, that'll work," said Apollo. He pulled out a magazine with a scratchy double W and a woman wearing revealing spandex on the cover. "Love this stuff."

**"And I win." Nico smiled.**

**"Wha?"**

**"You should have focused more on defense." The boy explained as he collected his cards and figures.**

"That's your problem," said Athena to her father. "Too much offense all at once in an effort to crush your enemies. Without a good defense, you could fail."

Zeus gave his daughter a betrayed look while his brothers laughed.

**"Again." Andi told him, her competitiveness acting up as the boy shrugged.**

**"Sure."**

"She does know what the definition of insanity is, right?" Nico asked.

"Oh come on, you can't be that good," said Leo.

**It was five minutes later, and she lost even faster than before.**

"...I stand corrected," said Leo.

"Apology accepted," said Nico with a smug smirk.

**Andi was nibbling her bottom lip, some anger swelling in her that this ten year old was kicking her butt.**

"In the immortal words of Nelson," said Apollo. He cleared his throat and pointed at the image of a competitive looking Andi. "Ha-ha! Ha-ha! Ha-ha!"

**Sure, she just learned, but after her first loss, she thought she had the game figured out.**

**"Again."**

**Lost.**

**"How?"**

"I'm just that damn good," said Nico smugly.

"You should copyright that," said Apollo with a smirk as he flipped through his magazine.

**Lost.**

**"Homer's left nut!"**

"Your daughter needs to learn to watch her mouth," said Hestia, recognizing the swear even if it wasn't an official one.

**Lost.**

**Andi's face was pouty as she childishly glared at the impish looking Nico.**

"Yeah," said Nico, blowing on his nails and buffing them like it was no big deal. "It's hard being awesome."

"I hear you cousin," said Apollo with a grin.

**"Let's switch decks." She argued, but Nico just shrugged. Wouldn't make much of a difference in his opinion.**

"Yep. She's insane."

"At least give her the benefit of the doubt, Nico," said Thalia, a bit irked for her sister.

**Lost.**

Nico smirked smugly at Thalia while she growled at him.

**Andi was in disbelief with her mouth agape as Bianca, who was sitting near her, was silently laughing into her sleeve.**

**"Stupid game." Andi muttered and crossed her arms childishly and huffed, a part of her just wanted to flip the table.**

"Oh I had a line for that!" Apollo said, throwing his magazine down as he thought. "It'll come to me, keep going."

**"Don't mess with the best." Nico gloated.**

**Bianca rolled her eyes, "Easy, Grandmaster Nico."**

**"Grandmaster, I like that."**

"I do like that," said Nico, rubbing his chin.

"You're old enough to be one," said Thalia.

"Unlike somebody we know," said Percy with a smirk that made Thalia scowl.

**"I've created a monster," the sister laughed, "Should have never gotten you that starter pack." She said with a shake of her head.**

"So it was the _elder_ sister's fault he turned out that way," said Apollo with a smirk to his twin.

"He took it too far," said Artemis. "Weren't you trying to think of something?"

"Still am," said Apollo with a frown.

"Don't hurt yourself."

"Shut up, Dionysus."

**"Whatever." Andi said, glaring at the field, wondering what she did wrong as Nico collected all the cards and figures. A waitress dropped off some drinks and cookies and she munched on one of them in irritation.**

"The ultimate recovery food," said Frank with a grin, the others nodding in agreement.

**Nico's eyes turned to one of the games and turned to his sister, as if asking her if he could check it out.**

**"Just stay in sight." She told him in a stern tone, to which he nodded to and rushed off to have fun.**

"Be a good little emo-to-be and listen to your sister," said Thalia.

"I'm _not_ emo! ...And shut up!"

**Bianca turned to Andi who was still pouting and laughed lightly, "Just a game, come on." She joked to the British girl.**

**"I just like to win is all."**

**"I can tell." Mused the dark eyed girl.**

"You'd have to be blind to miss that," said Hermes with a smirk.

**Andi turned to see Nico playing and spoke, "He's really lucky."**

**"Hm?"**

**"To have you, I mean, wish my sister was around."**

"So do I," said Nico bitterly. Artemis did well at concealing her wince, but Percy did not do as well with his.

**Andi stated aloud, her bit of jealousy talking.**

**"Did, um, did something happen?" Bianca asked carefully to her new friend.**

"Just nearly died because your dad tried to kill me so my dad turned me into a tree," said Thalia with a scowl to both gods. They promptly ignored her, though Zeus had the decency to look a bit sheepish.

**Andi contemplated telling her, it wasn't like she would see the girl again. Plus talking about it always did help, "She's actually my half-sister, didn't know about her until the summer started. Same dad, different mums. She's, well, she's been in a coma you could say for about six years now."**

"Wow, being a tree is the same as being in a coma," said Leo. He looked at Thalia. "What did you dream about."

"Don't ask," she said. Thalia shuddered. Stupid record player.

**Bianca didn't even know what to say to that, "I'm sorry." She said, looking at Nico, a similar situation flowing through her own mind.**

**"Not your fault." Andi waved off.**

**Bianca sighed as she hand her hand through her long hair, "To be honest, sometimes I feel like I just want to be on my own," she told Andi, confiding to her as well, it just felt so easy to do so, like she could trust the British girl, "I mean, I've been taking care of him for so long, I…"**

**"Just want to be you?"**

"Which unfortunately leads to her demise because of _someone's_ false advertising," said Hades with a scowl.

"It's not false!" Artemis said.

"It ain't entirely true, either Arte," said Apollo.

"Weren't you busy trying to remember something witty?"

"...Dammit!"

**"Exactly!"**

**Andi pensive look on her face and looked at the other girl with her blue orbs, "But, who is Bianca?" she asked, sounding philosophical.**

"Who am I? Who am I? Jean Val-DEVON! GET THE TABLES!" Apollo cut himself off while slamming his hands on his throne. "I got it!"

"Great, now you can save me from having a heart attack," said Dionysus with a glare to his excitable brother.

**"…I don't know." The twelve year old said, her brows knitted together, "But, I want to find out one day."**

**"You know, I wonder who Andi is at times too." The raven haired girl told her, "I have so many titles, but people don't see the real me at times." She sighed out, even more so with who her father is now.**

"Way to cast that shadow," said Hades dryly. "Even I can't find my way out of it sometimes. And I'm older."

"You be quiet," said Zeus with a scowl.

**Expectations were always something that came with her in the magical world, but now? Those expectations felt even heavier as a demigoddess and she wondered if it would collapse on top of her one day.**

"Beware of statues," said Thalia, making Hera glare at her for the comment.

**"Maybe we can both find out some day." The dark eyed girl told her with a small smile.**

**Andi gave her a beaming one in return, "I'd like that." She honestly would.**

"Besty has been located," said Aphrodite with a smirk.

"What does that make me?" Annabeth asked with a frown.

"The American Hermione, no offense," said Apollo.

"None taken," said Annabeth with a small smile. She does grow into a bombshell.

Percy was thinking the same thing by the grin on his face.

**They chatted a bit more until Nico came back to them, telling them that a cake eating contest was happening, something another kid told him. Andi practically dragged them to it, like she was possessed.**

**It was free cake, which was always a wondrous gift to mankind.**

"So we found her favorite food I guess," said Nico dryly.

**Andi had unknowingly entered along with some other of these big guys or pro eating looking people.**

**It was about twenty minutes later that the di Angelo siblings were just staring.**

"And you have a piglet for a legacy," said Artemis with a smirk.

Aphrodite scowled at her while Piper snorted in amusement.

**"Bianca?" Nico asked, his eyes wide.**

**"Yes, Nico?" Bianca said, looking just as wide eyed.**

**"Where does it all go?"**

"Right to the ass," said Dionysus with a chuckle. "I love that joke."

**he asked in whispered awe as Andi ate cake with both great speed and elegance with her fork and knife and napkin as the others used their hands like savages.**

"At least she has manners," said Aphrodite with a huff.

**She was on her sixth cake as others had bailed out to the bathroom, leaving her with this huge obese guy and this Asian guy still on their fifth one.**

**"I, I don't know." She answered, feeling a little jealous since it looked like Andi wasn't even gaining a pound!**

**How is that even possible?!**

"Aphrodite blood," said Artemis with a smirk. "Lets her eat all she wants without gaining a pound."

"Jealous?"

"No, because I don't pig out, I eat pig," said Artemis with a smirk.

Aphrodite bristled while Piper blanched.

**The obese guy fell into his cake, foaming frosting as it was just the Asian dude left as he glared at the happily humming Andi who was ignoring him in turn. All for just enjoying the dessert.**

"She's just a kid," said Dionysus with roll of his eyes. What would she know of the competitive eating? He was also a bit irked that she was making a mockery of the sport.

**It was a minute later the last guy banged the table rapidly in forfeit. The announcer held Andi's hand in the air as she continued to eat and proclaimed her the winner.**

**"This is a competition?" Andi asked the man in bewilderment,**

"I even said it was!" Nico said with a laugh.

"Your daughter seems to prefer sweets over victory," said Poseidon with a smirk.

"Shut up," said Zeus.

**"I thought it was just free cake, go figure." She shrugged and looked to the groaning Asian man next to her, "Hey, buddy, you gonna eat that?"**

"NO!" Aphrodite said with a look of horror on her face while the other gods cracked up.

**The man rushed away, not even making it to the bathroom.**

"Gross," said Leo while the other demigods blanched.

"Ah, life of the party, that one," said Dionysus. He could tell that was a guy you wanted to hang out with on Friday nights.

**Andi stuffed the trophy into her bag and was eating from a small plate of the last guys cake, her cheeks looked like a chipmunk as she moaning as the flavor wafted across her tongue.**

"...She's so lucky she looks cute like that or I'd be ranting at her like crazy," said Aphrodite with a pout on he face.

**"How did you eat all that?" Nico asked in awe.**

**Andi just blinked at him, "It's cake." She said as if that was the answer to everything.**

"The cake is a lie!" Apollo and Hermes proclaimed, bursting into laughter afterwards.

"Well, they aren't wrong," said Hades.

That made the two laugh even harder.

**He was about to speak again before a voice called out, "Andi!"**

**The daughter of Zeus put a forkful in her mouth and saw Percy as she swallowed, "Oh hey, Percy!" she smiled as he ran in front of her, "Hey, these are my new friends-" but he cut her off.**

**"Yeah, hey, whatever." He said fast, quite rudely she noted as he didn't even bother to look at them,**

"Hurtful," said Nico, grabbing at his chest.

Percy rolled his eyes. "You'll get over it."

**"Andi, quest, underworld, World War III. We need to leave." He told her.**

**"But cake." She said, holding it in front of him,**

The demigods laughed at that along with some of the gods. Aphrodite groaned in embarrassment while Artemis smirked at her.

"I will _never_ let this die," said the goddess of the hunt.

**he slapped it out of her hands as Andi watched in horror as it fell to the floor.**

"In! Slo-o-o-ow mo-o-o-tion!" said Apollo, waving his hand to bring the image to life.

The demigods laughed harder. Everything was better in slow motion.

**"Forget the stupid cake!" he told her as she slapped him across the face.**

"Keep the pimp hand strong, Andi!" Leo said with a fist in the air.

"Shut up, Leo!"

"Don't hate the player fool!"

**And this wasn't some open palm slap. This was a knuckle wrapping against his jaw pimping backhand that sent him stumbling a foot or two, "Ow." He shouted, holding his probably bruising jaw.**

"Nice backhand," said Apollo with a grin. "You should work on your tennis, Percy."

Percy grumbled at his teasing cousin.

**Andi looked livid, "You, you," she muttered darkly as her bangs curtained her eyes, "Jerkoff!"**

"Well she got Aphrodite's vocabulary," said Artemis dryly.

"Deer humper."

"Hunter."

"Oh that's even worse."

**she shouted as she glowered, eyes sparking, "How could you do that to pure innocent cake?!"**

"How could you Percy?" Leo asked, mock sobbing. Jason pat his friend on the shoulder while Percy rolled his eyes.

**Percy blinked at her and then grinned, "Cake is retarded."**

**Andi was stunned silent, "Take that back Jackson, and I may give you a quick death." She told him menacingly.**

**"Your butt looks big, have too much cake?" he mocked her.**

"Perseus Jackson, I thought you knew better!" Aphrodite looked scandalized.

Percy shrugged it off. "Guess not."

**Andi twisted around to look and her booty looked perfectly fine thank you very much.**

"Of course it does!" said Aphrodite with another glare to Percy.

**She turned back to glare at him, "Last words?" she asked him as her hands crackled with brilliant blue static, getting Bianca and Nico to just stare at her.**

**"Can you do that when you get angry?" Nico asked his sister in a fearful whisper.**

**The sister gulped, "No."**

**"Oh, good."**

"Believe me, if every sister could do that when they got angry, no man would be safe," said Apollo. He grinned at his twin who smirked at him.

"Sucks for Jason, then," said Frank with a chuckle while the boy glowered and Thalia smirked.

**"Catch me if you can." Percy told her in a grin and ran off to where Annabeth was getting Grover, so they could get out of this freaky place.**

**"Jackson!" she shouted, "Get back here!" she demanded while giving chase, but returned a second later, "See ya guys, got to go kill my idiot of a cousin, peace out." She finished with a wink and ran at high speed.**

**The siblings were quiet from the whole scene until Nico spoke up, "I like her. She's funny."**

"Yeah, same here," said Nico with a chuckle.

**"Yeah." Bianca laughed a bit to that as they returned to their room. The elder di Angelo hoped to see her new friend again someday, it was nice to talk about stuff with someone like Andi.**

"Besties for life," said Aphrodite with a smirk.

**After catching up with Percy, he was dancing around a table with her so not to get hit as he explained that people check in, but never leave since people from the 1970s were in here.**

"Oh wow, from the 1970s, that's a _long_ time," said Nico sarcastically.

"How was I supposed to know you were from the '30s?" Percy asked with a frown.

"Well you could've talked just a bit longer," said Nico.

"...Dude. World War III."

"Excuses."

"Right?" Leo asked, getting a nod from the son of Hades.

**She forgave him then, but still punched him in the arm for badmouthing cake and her perfectly fine rump.**

"Good for her!" Aphrodite said with a nod.

**They met up with Grover and Annabeth as they headed to the exit.**

**The Lotus bellhop hurried up to them. "Well, now, are you ready for your platinum cards?"**

"Dude!" Leo whined before turning to look at his great uncle. "Can I go there?"

Hades arched a brow. "Looking to become immortal?"

"No, but I need a vacation."

"Leo, this is your vacation," said Jason.

"...This is story time," said Leo dryly. "How is _this_ a vacation?"

**"We're leaving," Percy told him.**

**"Such a shame," he said, "We just added an entire new floor full of games for platinum-card members."**

"…An entire new floor?" Poseidon asked his brother.

Hades shrugged. "I own it. It's mine to do with as I see fit."

**He held out the cards, and the kids wanted one. But if they did, they might never leave.**

**Grover reached for the card, but Annabeth yanked back his arm and said, "No, thanks."**

**Andi walked up to the bellhop as Percy tried to pull her back. The man held out the card with a smile, but his face twisted into pain as Andi gave him a hard kick to the junk, there was the distinct sound of a pop too. Poor bastard.**

All of the males in the room reacted and covered themselves with winces of sympathy on their faces.

"Still think she's a cute witch, Leo?" Piper asked with a small smirk.

"...I'll just never diss the cake," said Leo.

"She got that from Aphrodite," said Hera dryly. Aphrodite smirked proudly.

**"How dare you use pure innocent cake against me you soulless heathen." She spat at him and walked over his downed body, chin in the air with a huff.**

And like that, all of Aphrodite's proud smirk had vanished while she shook her head in disbelief.

**They walked toward the door, and as they did, the smell of the food and the sounds of the games seemed to get more and more inviting. It was tempting, but the pressed on.**

**Then they burst through the doors of the Lotus Casino and ran down the sidewalk. It felt like afternoon, about the same time of day they'd gone into the casino, but something was wrong. The weather had completely changed. It was stormy, with heat lightning flashing out in the desert.**

**Ares' backpack was slung over Percy's shoulder, which was odd, because he was sure he'd thrown it in the trash can in room 4001, but at the moment he had other problems to worry about.**

"Dude!"

"I had other things on my mind, Leo."

"...Dude!"

"Shut up, Leo!"

"...There's nothing more I can say," said Leo in disapproval while Percy scowled.

**The son of the sea ran to the nearest newspaper stand and read the year first. Thank the gods, it was the same year it had been when they went in. Then he noticed the date: June twentieth.**

**They had been in the Lotus Casino for five days.**

**They had only one day left until the summer solstice. One day to complete the quest to stop WWIII from happening.**

**Andi peered over his shoulder, "Well, it's official. I'm never coming back to Vegas. Ever."**

**Stupid evil casinos.**

"We shall see about that, Andromeda," said Hera with a small hum.

"Okay, who wants to read next?" Annabeth asked.

**REVIEW!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Reading The Ever Twisting Winds: The Lightning Thief**

**Ch 11**

* * *

"I will read," said Demeter, taking the book and cracking it open.

**It was Annabeth's idea.**

"Duh," said Piper with a smile to her friend. Annabeth returned it readily.

**She loaded them into the back of a Vegas taxi, Andi stealing shotgun once more, as if they had enough money for it, and told the driver, "Los Angeles, please."**

**The cabbie chewed his cigar and sized them up. "That's three hundred miles. For that, you gotta pay up front."**

**"You accept casino debit cards?" Annabeth asked.**

**He shrugged. "Some of 'em. Same as credit cards. I gotta swipe 'em through first."**

**Annabeth handed him her green LotusCash card.**

"If that works," said Leo, looking at Percy.

Percy just smiled back at him sheepishly.

"...Yeah, I so want to go to the Lotus Casino."

**He looked at it skeptically.**

**"Swipe it," Annabeth invited.**

**He did.**

**His meter machine started rattling. The lights flashed. Finally an infinity symbol came up next to the dollar sign.**

"What ever happened to those cards?" Leo asked Percy. The boy pointed at Annabeth.

"Well it's not like he has all that money now," said Annabeth.

"Actually," said Hades with a scrutinizing gaze on the blonde, "I've had a recent addition to my domain, one who swears he was too rich to die." Looking at the image, Hades hummed. "Looked a lot like him."

**The cigar fell out of the driver's mouth. He looked back at them, his eyes wide. "Where to in Los Angeles... uh, Your Highness?"**

**"The Santa Monica Pier." Annabeth sat up a little straighter. They could all tell she liked the "Your Highness" thing.**

"Wonder where she got the big head from," said Ares sarcastically.

"Like your children don't have hubris," said Athena.

"Never said they didn't, but your brats have bigger heads than the old man does," said Ares.

"Doubt it," said Poseidon and Hades together, earning themselves a glare from their younger brother.

**"Get us there fast, and you can keep the change."**

"So you let him keep the card?!" Hermes asked, scandalized. What a waste of money!

"Well, it felt right, I mean he broke several speed laws," said Annabeth.

"..._You_ let _him_ keep the card of _infinite_ mortal money." Hermes looked to his sister. "Well I guess we know who she takes after, right Goddess of _wisdom_?"

"...Shut up, Hermes," said Athena, a bit pink cheeked at the truthful jab.

**Maybe she shouldn't have told him that. The cab's speedometer never dipped below ninety-five the whole way through the Mojave Desert.**

"Now that sounds like a fun ride," said Leo.

"Psh, ain't got nothing on my car," said Apollo.

Artemis looked at her twin dryly. "You drive the _sun_."

"...Your point?"

**On the road, they had plenty of time to talk. Percy told Annabeth and Grover about his latest dream, Andi refused to talk about the first and third part of hers**

"Aw, someone's having private sister memories," said Ares scathingly.

"You could do to have more _positive_ memories with your sisters, Ares," said Hestia with a frown.

"Bah, best memory I have with owl pellets is our fight during the Trojan war," said Ares with a grin.

"Yes, me kicking your teeth in was a fine memory to have," said Athena with a smirk.

Ares' grin turned into a scowl. "I want a rematch."

"Not in a million years."

"...I can wait."

**but the details got sketchier the more they tried to remember them. The Lotus Casino seemed to have short-circuited their memory. The two couldn't recall what the invisible servant's voice had sounded like, but it was familiar somehow.**

"Hm, I wonder who that could be?" said Dionysus.

"Funny considering he was under your watch," said Hermes with a scowl.

"Still your son," said Dionysus. He took a sip of his diet coke as Hermes' scowl deepened.

**The servant had called the monster in the pit something other than "my lord" ... some special name or title...**

"Weighing in at any weight he so chooses from the land known as Greece, he is the meanest, baddest and worst being to have walked the face of the earth," said Apollo with a boxing announcer's microphone in hand. Waving his hand out, Apollo said, "he is The Cro-o-o-o-oked One!"

"Boo!" All the demigods, gods and goddesses jeered at the announcement of their enemy's title.

**"The Silent One?" Annabeth suggested. "The Rich One? Both of those are nicknames for Hades."**

"True, but I hail from the depths of the Underworld," said Hades. "Not a pit."

"I didn't want to acknowledge his return," said Annabeth apologetically.

"...All right, I'll accept that," said Hades.

**"Maybe ..." Percy said, though neither sounded quite right.**

**"It wasn't those." Andi said, gaze out the window from her seat.**

**"That throne room sounds like Hades'," Grover said. "That's the way it's usually described."**

**Percy shook his head. "Something's wrong. The throne room wasn't the main part of the dream. And that voice from the pit ... I don't know. It just didn't feel like a god's voice."**

"And cue Annabeth catching that detail," said Hermes.

**Annabeth's eyes widened.**

"Called it!"

**"What?" the boy asked the blonde.**

**"Oh ... nothing. I was just - No, it **_**has**_** to be Hades."**

"At least you forewarned me," said Hades. Annabeth beamed at her well done maneuver working.

**"Bethy." Andi said, turning from her seat, "Someone else could have-"**

**"No! It-it has to be Hades. You said the servant failed right? So the bolt is still out there.**

"Wrong-o," said Ares with a smirk.

"It wasn't your doing, fool," said Athena.

"She's still wrong."

**He must think we have it. It would explain the Furies coming after us." The child of the war goddess tried to explain rapidly as she paled.**

**"But if I'd already retrieved the bolt," Percy said, "why would I be traveling to the Underworld?"**

"Because you're Percy, Percy." Nico said as though it were obvious.

**"To threaten him?" Grover suggested. "To bribe or blackmail him into getting your mom back."**

"Good reasons," said Hades admittedly before smirking. "Too bad I already had you coming my way like a mouse in a trap."

"The phrase is a 'trapped mouse'."

"Details."

**Andi just stared at the goat, small droplets out tears coming from the corner of her eyes, "Oh Grov, I knew you could be evil if you tried." She praised like a mother would her child, "I knew I'd corrupt you one day."**

"...So do you think she likes diamonds?" Leo asked Piper.

"Hey, Leo?"

"Yes Percy?"

"Shut. Up."

"But I was just-"

"Now."

**"Why, thank you." The goat chirped.**

**"But the thing in the pit said it was waiting for two items," Percy said with a knitted brow. "If the master bolt is one, what's the other?"**

"Well gee, what could it be?" Hades asked the boy in question.

"Oh don't get huffy because you got your hat stolen," said Poseidon.

"...You'd best hold onto your giant fork, brother," said Hades with a frown.

**Grover shook his head, clearly mystified.**

**Andi sighed out as she stared ahead of the taxi, she knew the answer was right in front of her, but nothing made sense right now.**

**"You have an idea what might be in that pit, don't you?" the son of the sea asked the child of wisdom. "I mean, if it isn't Hades?"**

**"Percy ... let's not talk about it. Because if it isn't Hades ... No. It **_**has**_** to be Hades."**

**"I'm not his biggest fan either Bethy, but we have to have the benefit of the doubt." The more Andi looked at this quest, the more her doubts of Hades taking the bolt appeared since the beginning.**

"I _really_ do like this daughter of yours," said Hades with a smirk.

"As opposed to my other daughters?" Zeus asked dryly.

"Well, they never give me the benefit of the doubt, and one of them inadvertently got my daughter killed," said Hades with another glare to Artemis. Apollo glared back at him while Artemis had the decency to look ashamed.

**"What other opinion do we have Andi?"**

**That was true, they were headed for the underworld, if it was someone else, they had no other clues, and by then, it would be too late to stop this war.**

**Also, if it wasn't really him, Andi was going to slug Chiron for this later, trainer of heroes or not!**

"Finally the stupid horse gets something coming to him," said Hades with a smirk.

**Wasteland rolled by. They passed a sign that said CALIFORNIA STATE LINE, 12 MILES.**

**"The answer is in the Underworld," Annabeth assured them. "You two saw spirits of the dead, right? There's only one place that could have them. We're doing the right thing."**

"Walking right into a trap," said Ares with a smirk.

"The best way to spring it," said Athena, her own smirk growing as her brother growled.

**She tried to boost the morale by suggesting clever strategies for getting into the Land of the Dead, but the team wasn't really into it.**

"You weren't listening?" Annabeth asked her boyfriend, a pout on her face.

"I had other things on my mind, Annabeth," said Percy sheepishly.

**At sunset, the taxi dropped them at the beach in Santa Monica. And it smelt horrible to the Brit. There were carnival rides lining the Pier, palm trees lining the sidewalks, homeless guys sleeping in the sand dunes, and surfer dudes waiting for the perfect wave.**

"About half of those idiots are probably my nephews," said Artemis with a look to her brother.

"I'm not _that_ bad," said Apollo with a frown.

"...Your cabin is second to Hermes' who lets undecided children in since they are in his domain," said Artemis.

"...I plead the fifth?"

**Grover, Annabeth, Andi, and Percy walked down to the edge of the surf.**

**"What now?" Annabeth asked.**

**The Pacific was turning gold in the setting sun. Percy was reminded of Montauk as he stared at the sea opposite of the one he was so used to. How could there be a god who could control all that?**

"I have a lot of helpers, Percy," said Poseidon with a smile to his son.

**What did his science teacher use to say - two-thirds of the earth's surface was covered in water? How could he be the son of someone that powerful?**

"Well Percy, when your mom and Poseidon got back to her place–"

"APOLLO!"

"What? If you're not going to educate my awesome cousin then I have to step up."

"No you don't," said a green Percy, trying to get rid of that image in his head.

**With a deep calming breath for his nerves, Percy stepped into the surf.**

**"Percy?" Annabeth said. "What are you doing?"**

**He kept walking, up to his waist, then his chest.**

**The blonde called after him, "You know how polluted that water is? There're all kinds of toxic -"**

"It's not that bad," said Poseidon with a frown.

"Depends on who you ask," said Athena. "The mortals who measure it-"

"Exactly, humans measuring the pollution don't realize their 'technology' isn't helping with keeping it clean," said Poseidon with a pointed glare to his rival and his nephew.

**Percy was already under before she could finish.**

**"I don't think he was listening." Andi pointed out with a grin to the child of wisdom, getting a glare from her friend.**

"I figured that out when he just dipped under the water," said Annabeth with a frown to her boyfriend.

"I turned out to be fine, didn't I?"

"I don't know," said Thalia. "I think you might have left something behind."

"What do you mean?"

"A fish could've swam in and stolen your brain."

"Hey!"

"Must've been really small for the brain to leave your ears."

"Shut up, Thalia."

"Make me, Percy."

**But Andi just shrugged it off as they waited.**

**It was moments later that a flash of fire appeared, a melodious voice trilled happily as Andi nearly fell over.**

**"Fawkes?!"**

"Oh! Awesome! A phoenix in real life!" Apollo said with a grin, looking interested.

"Elegant, but not an eagle," said Zeus with a frown.

"You and your raptors," said Poseidon with a smirk.

**the young child of Zeus cried out in surprise with the brilliant red, orange, and yellow phoenix roosted on her shoulder.**

"...Dad, I don't ask for a lot but-"

"No, Apollo."

"Aw, c'mon!"

"No!"

Apollo crossed his arms in a pout. "So unfair."

"What would you do with a phoenix?" Artemis asked curiously.

"Why, I'd name him Helios and take him with me to pick up chicks." Apollo said, grinning in a way that left her unsure if he was joking or not.

Artemis smacked him upside the head anyway.

**The phoenix trilled once more, a letter tied to his leg.**

**Grover was in awe at seeing the marvelous magical animal while Annabeth was gaping at the sight.**

**"Andi, is, is that a-" Annabeth trailed off, unable to speak in awe of the animal.**

"I know I would be," said Annabeth in agreement with her other.

"You got to see a phoenix," said Percy, gaping.

**"Yeah," Andi nodded as she took the letter from the leg and Fawkes jumped to the sandy beached, "A phoenix, my headmaster's to be precise. So?" she said like it wasn't a big deal.**

"...Not fair," said the pouting Apollo.

"For the love of, Apollo act your age!" Zeus said.

"How do you act over one thousand years old?"

Zeus glared at his son for the smartass comment.

**Grover was the one who recovered and moved to eagerly talk to the bird, and a series of goat bleats and trilling bird speak ensued.**

"Now watch as the satyr communicates with the phoenix, asking questions," said Leo like a documentarian. "Next we'll take a look at nymphs in their natural habitat-ow! Piper, that hurt!"

"Good." Piper said with a huff. Honestly, he was doing so well.

**Annabeth moved to see the famed bird closer as Andi opened the letter addressed to her from Dumbledore. Let's see; worried of her disappearance, telling her to grab Fawkes by the tail feathers so she can return home for her safety.**

Zeus snorted. As if.

**Apparently there was a mass murdering wizard on the loose who worked for Voldemort, and could come to get her.**

"Her godfather, right?" Artemis asked her brother.

Apollo rolled his eyes. "Yes, Artemis. Geez, hurry up and finish the series already."

"I'm busy!"

"You're not too busy on Olympus."

"...I'm keeping tabs on my hunters?"

"Wow, don't trust your little half-sis, huh?"

**Once more worried about her and yadda, yadda, yadda other generic worries.**

**The lightning girl shrugged, sorry headmaster, she had better things to do right now.**

"Being a demigoddess...being a witch," said Frank, weighing both in either hand. His left, the demigoddess, hand tipped down. "I think we have a winner."

**She shuffled through her bag and pulled out a pen she stole from the hotel**

"Did someone say 'stole'?" Hermes asked, his eyes twinkling.

**and turned the letter around.**

**"Andi, is that a Lotus pen?" Annabeth asked as she pet the fire bird after Grover asked if she could.**

"I would do that," said Annabeth, a bit jealous of her other.

**"Yep."**

**"…What else did you take?" Annabeth asked, gaining a knowing look in her stormy eyes.**

"I hate that look," said Hermes with a frown. Athena smirked at him and his frown deepened. "Stop it!"

"Just having a bit of fun, Hermes."

**Andi tapped the pen against her chin in thought, "Well, the bath towels, the robes, the soaps, the scents, the fuzzy slippers, the pens, pads, hand lotions, shampoos-"**

**"Basically, everything but the bathroom sink."**

"Ten bucks says she tried that, too," said Leo with a grin. "I know I would if I had a magic backpack like that...Actually, now that I think about it..."

"Hey, whoa, don't go trying to put me out of business with that tech stuff," said Hermes.

"...Please?"

**Grover laughed as he paused in his chatting with the well-mannered bird who was telling him about Andi's fight with the Drakon.**

**Andi turned her head to the side.**

"She keeps giving me reasons to fall in love with her!" Leo said with a groan. He banged his head against the back of the couch. "The fates hate me."

"They probably do," said Hades with an amused shrug while his smith of a nephew glared at him.

**"…You didn't?!" Annabeth asked her, eyes in disbelief, "How much space is in that bag?!"**

**"Five trunks worth…it was a bargain sale! I had money, I splurged."**

"Now, see, _that_ is smart spending," said Hermes to his niece and sister.

Annabeth flushed. "Its not like I could just buy one at the camp store." Hermes chuckled at her, making the girl look to her mother in question.

"...It's frowned upon, but if you ask the clerk nicely..." Athena trailed off.

"Why doesn't our cabin know about this?!"

"I...I actually don't know."

**she quickly argued and pulled out the faucet and its handles, "And I couldn't take the sink sadly, not without ripping it from the wall."**

**Grover just shook her head, "I swear, if Zeus didn't claim you, I'd figure you a child of Hermes."**

"I would be proud of that," said Hermes with a grin while Zeus blanched. One thief was bad enough, and he and Apollo were horrible pranksters when together. A _third_? He might as well end the world just to escape that.

**"Why thank you~!" Andi retorted with a nod and began to write her return letter.**

_**BUSY, GOT STUFF TO DO. SEE YOU IN SCHOOL! FROM ANDI POTTER, COUNSELOR OF CABIN ONE.**_

_"Hey, that's right," said Percy with a smirk as he turned to his cousin. "You'd have to listen to her."_

_"I'm older," said Thalia with a scowl._

_"That doesn't mean anything," said Annabeth. "She's already been there physically longer than you have and has a quest under her belt."_

_"...They're not right, are they?" Thalia said, turning to her father._

_Zeus blinked and stroked his beard. "Well, actually..."_

_"Oh, you have got to be kidding me!" Thalia said, slumping down in her seat. Her poor other..._

**She turned back to Fawkes and pet the bird on the head, "You know I can't come back right now, right?" she asked the bird, who trilled to Grover.**

"And the bird would use the satyr to translate what he was saying for the silly, yet cute demigoddess who would save herself until a brave, handsome and charming son of Hephaestus arrived at camp," said Leo.

"Not a chance, Pyro," said Apollo with a smirk. "Will's got this in the bag."

**"He says: Of course, you demigods always have things to do, honestly." Grover said in a bored tone to match Fawkes'.**

"So it's a common animal in that world," said Apollo.

"No, Apollo."

"I can never have anything nice. Artemis is spoiled rotten, but me? Nope." Apollo said with a frown. Artemis rolled her eyes.

**"Thanks you, you brilliant bird." Andi grinned and held out the letter for Fawkes peck and flashed away in a burst of fire.**

**"That was so cool." Annabeth said in a giddy tone.**

"Jealous," said Leo with a frown.

"Seconded," said Apollo, purposefully pouting and changing to a younger form to get some sympathy.

"Apollo!" Zeus' cry made the god-turned-boy grow back up, though the pout on his face remained.

**Percy came out of the water a minute later and told the group of what had happened, and showed them the four pearls.**

**Annabeth grimaced. "No gift comes without a price."**

**"They were free." Percy told her, making Andi shake her head at him for not understanding.**

"Like I would ask my son for something absurd," said Poseidon.

"Great Prophecy," said Percy dryly.

"...Well, that's different."

**"No." Annabeth told him sternly. "'There is no such thing as a free lunch.' That's an ancient Greek saying that translated pretty well into American.**

"...American?" Leo asked in amusement. "You speak 'Merican, Annabeth?"

"Shut up!" said the daughter of wisdom, her cheeks pink at the poor grammar. One slip up and it ruins you.

**There will be a price. You wait."**

**On that happy thought,**

"I have happier dreams than that foreboding statement," said Hades dryly.

**they started to head for their quest destination.**

**"So what did you guys do while waiting?" he asked jokingly as they told him, getting the water boy to stare at them.**

**"…I missed seeing a phoenix?" Percy asked, his eyes wide.**

"Sucks for you, dude," said Leo.

"Well, I could let him see one now if _somebody_ would let me make it," said Apollo.

"Apollo if I find out you so much as thought about making a real phoenix..." Zeus said, his warning trailing off.

**"Yep." Grover nodded.**

**"Damn it." He muttered, why did he miss out on all the cool stuff!?**

"Because you're Percy, Percy," said Nico once again.

Percy glared at his snickering cousins. Jerks.

**The girls just looked at him smugly, well, more Annabeth since she got to pet a phoenix, that was something to gloat to her cabin about.**

"It sure is," said Leo. "Don't forget to gloat in 'Merican."

"Shut up, Leo!"

**With the rest of their money, they took the bus into West Hollywood. Percy showed the driver the Underworld address slip he'd taken from Aunty Em's Garden Gnome Emporium, but the guy never heard of DOA Recording Studios.**

"Well, he probably heard of D.O.A.," said Apollo with a sly smirk.

"Why?" Artemis asked.

"Well..." Apollo twisted his hand and a copy of one of the more fan-service focused games appeared in his grasp.

"...That had best not be your doing, Apollo."

"Nope! Not one of my kids, either. Trust me, I checked."

**"You remind me of somebody I saw on TV," he told the child of the sea. "You a child actor or something?"**

"Hm..." Apollo scrutinized Percy with a hand on his chin. "You know, Percy, there is an opening for a guy with black hair and green eyes..."

"Uh, I'll pass."

"You sure? The actresses, Percy..."

"He's sure," said Annabeth with a frown.

**In a second, Andi used her freaky Mist powers and told him they were kids' from a cereal commercial. He bought it and they had given him their autographs for his own kids with made up names and got off at the next stop.**

"Ronald McDonald," said Percy with a smirk.

"Shirley Temple," said Annabeth with a giggle.

"Nice names," said Leo with an approving nod.

**They wandered for miles on foot, looking for DOA. Nobody seemed to know where it was. It didn't appear in the phone book either.**

"Well Percy, it's like Fight Club," said Apollo.

Leo stood up. "First rule about Fight Club, don't talk about Fight Club."

"How do you know about the R-rated movie?" Hestia asked him, a frown on her face.

"Uh...Jason made me watch it?"

"The Hell is Fight Club?"

"Jason Grace, you watch your mouth!"

"Sorry, Aunt Hestia."

**Twice, they had duck into alleys to avoid cop cars.**

"I know the feeling," said Hermes with a nod.

**Percy saw his stepdad on the television, fake crying about how Percy was some terrorist in training and how he wanted his car back, **

"Oh that's right, you totaled that Camaro," said Apollo. "I'm almost sympathetic for him...then again he's an abusing spouse and, quite frankly, I don't like that."

Artemis smirked at him as he glared at his father for letting Hera get away with all the stuff she tried to do to kill their mother.

**they also showed a grainy picture of them and Ares outside that Diner in Denver. Grover had to pull him away before the child of Poseidon tried to punch the T.V. through the window in anger.**

"Percy angry! Percy smash!" said Frank.

"Ha. Ha. Ha." Percy said dryly.

**It got dark, and hungry-looking characters started coming out on the streets to play. Now, don't get her wrong, she had seen the seedier side of London before, Knockturn alley too, but the states, well, it seemed different to the British girl, even more depriving in a way.**

**They walked past gangbangers,**

"...In the street?" Apollo asked with wide eyes. "Wow, Hollywood's gone to shit since I was last there."

"Criminals, not...not the _other_ kind," said Annabeth with a blush.

"...Still went to shit."

**bums, and street hawkers, who looked at them like they were trying to figure if the group was worth the trouble of mugging.**

"Hm, go after helpless kids wandering the streets of Hollywood or go after the grandmother across the street with a possible handgun in her purse? Decisions, decisions," said Ares.

**As the questers hurried passed the entrance of an alley, a voice from the darkness said, "Hey, you."**

**And like a daft moron, Percy stopped.**

"No, Dude, not cool!" Leo said, giving a dry look to Percy. "You can't be _that_ stupid."

"I'm _not_ stupid!"

"...'Hey you.' And you _stopped_."

"...Well, I wasn't sure if they were-"

"DUDE! In like every cartoon you've ever seen, has that ever turned out well for anyone?"

"...Shut up, Leo."

"I rest my case."

**Before they knew it, the group was surrounded. A gang of kids had circled them. Six of them in all - white kids with expensive clothes and mean faces.**

"So a bunch of rich school punks trying to exhaust their aggression and frustration with the world?" Ares asked.

**They reminded Andi of Malfoy and his lot, or Dudley and his little 'gang'. Basically, rich brats who thought they were tough.**

"Called it." Ares said with a smirk.

**Instinctively, Percy uncapped Riptide.**

"...Dude."

"Shut up, Leo. It was _instinctively_."

"...Dude!"

"I can't win with you."

"Stop being _that_ idiot and you might."

**When the sword appeared out of nowhere, the kids backed off, but their leader was either really stupid or really brave, because he kept coming at Percy with a switchblade.**

"...Well someone is unbelievably lucky," said Thalia.

"Shut up, Porcupine."

"Make me, Water Boy."

"I like that one," said Nico with a grin.

"Thanks, I try."

**Andi was about to knock them out with her magic before Percy made the mistake of swinging.**

"Oh...dude...really?" Leo asked.

Percy just pinched the bridge of his nose. "Yes. Really. Can you drop it now?"

"...No," said Leo after he thought about it. "No, I don't think I can."

**The kid yelped. Well, he's mortal, because the blade passed harmlessly right through his chest.**

"Lame," said Ares with a scowl.

"Of course _you_ would say that," said Athena.

"It is, though."

**He looked down. "What the ..."**

**Percy figured they had three seconds before his shock turned to anger. "Run!" he screamed at his friends with Andi cursing his stupidity aloud.**

"This is why we're perfect for each other," said Leo. "We agree on so many levels."

"You do know that she's twelve, right?"

Leo opened and closed his mouth at Percy's comment before scowling. "Touché."

Percy smirked victoriously.

**The quartet pushed two kids out of the way and raced down the street, not knowing where they were going and turned sharply at a corner.**

**"There!" Annabeth shouted.**

"Where?" Hazel asked.

"There," said Frank, pointing in a random direction. "Or maybe there! Possibly over there!"

"You guys suck," said Annabeth with a frown while Percy comforted her with an arm over her shoulders.

**Only one store on the block looked open, its windows glaring with neon. The sign above the door said something like CRSTUY'S WATRE BDE ALPACE.**

"Oh joy," said Percy dryly.

"You know, I noticed that when you can't read the signs, it never turns out all right for you," said Leo.

"...Okay, I admit I hadn't noticed that," said Percy.

"Percy admitted he was an idiot!" Nico said.

"No, I didn't!"

**"Crusty's Water Bed Palace?" Grover translated.**

"Water beds are awesome," said Apollo with a grin. "So much fun to be had on them."

"I agree," said Aphrodite with her own smile.

**It really didn't sound like a place you'd hide in, but with little options, you do what you must.**

"Like that time one of your kids hid in a dumpster that got hauled away to the junkyard," said Dionysus to his thief of a brother.

**They burst through the doors, ran behind a water bed, and ducked. A split second later, the gang kids ran past outside.**

**"I think we lost them," Grover panted.**

**A voice behind them boomed, "Lost who?"**

"That's a good question," said Frank.

**They all jumped, Andi actually hovering in the air for two extra seconds.**

"Reminds me of the time you got startled by Apollo and Hermes' prank," said Hera to her husband.

"You swore not to speak of it," said Zeus with a growl while his brothers laughed.

**Standing behind them was a guy who looked like a raptor in a leisure suit. He was at least seven feet tall, with absolutely no hair. He had gray, leathery skin, thick-lidded eyes, and a cold, reptilian smile. He moved towards them slowly, like some predator.**

"...Another Pedo? So soon?" Apollo asked.

**His suit might've come from the Lotus Casino. It belonged back in the seventies, big-time.**

"Wow because the seventies were a long time ago-"

"Nico, drop it."

"Make me seaweed brain."

**The shirt was silk paisley, unbuttoned halfway down his hairless chest. The lapels on his velvet jacket were as wide as landing strips. The silver chains around his neck - you couldn't even count them.**

**"I'm Crusty," he said, with a tartar-yellow smile.**

**Andi nearly gagged at how hideous he was.**

"And _that_ would be the Aphrodite in her," said Hephaestus with a snort. Aphrodite rolled her eyes, though she didn't disagree with him.

**"Sorry to barge in," Percy told him. "We were just, um, browsing."**

**"You mean hiding from those no-good kids," he grumbled. "They hang around every night. I get a lot of people in here, thanks to them. Say, you want to look at a water bed?"**

"Yes," said Leo dryly. "I would love to look at a water bed considering I just swung my _monster slaying sword_ at a mortal and now am hiding with an obvious monster."

"He wasn't obvious!"

"...Crusty. His name is Crusty. The only Crusty I trust is Krusty the Clown."

**Percy was about to say no, but the guy grabbed his shoulder and pulled him towards the showroom.**

**There was every kind of water bed you could imagine: different kinds of wood, different patterns of sheets; queen-size, king-size, emperor-of-the-universe-size.**

"That's on hold for the king over here," said Poseidon with a smirk.

"Be silent, Poseidon." Zeus said, growling at his brother.

"Oh, don't deny that you loved them!"

**Andi assume her dad had that last one to fit his ego.**

"Even Andromeda agrees with him, not that I'm surprised," said Hades, who was also smirking.

"Shut up, Hades."

**"This is my most popular model." Crusty spread his hands proudly over a bed covered with black satin sheets, with built-in Lava Lamps on the headboard. The mattress vibrated, so it looked like oil-flavored Jell-O.**

"...It vibrates?" Frank asked, his face mixed between intrigue and discomfort.

"I wonder what else would vi-" "ARES!" The God of War laughed as his mother looked livid.

**"Million-hand massage," Crusty told them. "Go on, try it out. Shoot, take a nap. I don't care. No business today, any-way." He waved off.**

"Well, gee, I wonder why that is?" Leo asked flatly.

"Dude!"

"Nope. I'm making fun of every lack of common sense you guys show. This is embarrassing."

**"Um," Percy said, "I don't think ..."**

**"Million-hand massage!" Grover cried, and dove in. "Oh, you guys! This is cool."**

"...So the goat likes hand jobs, didn't think I needed to know that."

"ARES!" This time it was the whole of the Olympians.

**"Hmm," Crusty said, stroking his leathery chin. "Almost, almost."**

**"Almost what?" Andi asked, her trouble meter tittering to the red.**

"...Seriously, do you NOT have that?" Leo asked.

"Leo, drop it. Please?"

"...Fine."

**He looked at Annabeth. "Do me a favor and try this one over here, honey. Might fit."**

**Annabeth said, "But what -"**

**He patted her reassuringly on the shoulder and led her over to the Safari Deluxe model with teakwood lions carved into the frame and a leopard-patterned comforter. When Annabeth didn't want to lie down, Crusty pushed her.**

"Jerk," said Annabeth with a frown.

**"Hey!" she protested.**

**Crusty snapped his fingers. "Ergo!"**

**Ropes sprang from the sides of the bed, lashing around Annabeth, holding her to the mattress.**

"...So Annabeth is into bondage?"

"LEO!" Annabeth's face was red and she had a glare locked on the madly cackling elf. Joining him in his laughter was Nico and Thalia, while the others had the decency to try and withhold their snickers. Percy, however, was lost in a nice fantasy of Annabeth dressed as...something that was making his face match Annabeth's.

**Grover tried to get up, but ropes sprang from his black-satin bed, too, and lashed him down.**

"And apparently so is the goat man."

**"N-not c-c-cool!" he yelled, his voice vibrating from the million-hand massage. "N-not c-cool a-at all!"**

"Awkward boner in three...two..." Hermes counted down before pointing at the image.

**"Why am I always right?!" Andi complained, seriously!**

"Because not only are you going to grow up to be a knockout, but you're brilliant?"

"Apollo!"

"...Arte, you've seen yourself and Athena, right?"

**The giant looked at Annabeth, then turned toward the raven haired children and grinned. "Almost, darn it."**

"...You know it's a bad thing when they say something that's supposed to be negative, but they smile," said Dionysus, recalling his days as a travelling (demi) god and his misadventures.

**They went to move, but the guy's hands snapped to the back of their necks. "Whoa, kids. Don't worry. We'll find you two one in a sec."**

"Aw, you get to share!" Frank said with a smirk.

"...That'd be like me and Thalia sharing a bed. One of us would get hurt," said Percy with a snort.

"One of us, nothing. You'd be charred before you touched the sheets," said Thalia.

**"Let our friends go." Percy told him as Andi struggled from the hold on her neck.**

**"What the Baywatch said.**

"I don't see it," said Thalia, scrutinizing Percy. "All I see is a seaweed clogged head on a lanky body."

"...Porcupine deer poop sniffer," said Percy with a scowl.

**And isn't the customer always right?"**

"Don't let anyone tell you different," said Hermes, nodding in agreement.

**"Of course I'll let them go." The man told them, "But I got to make them fit, first."**

"There's always a catch," said Hephaestus.

"In this case, not the best of catches," said Demeter, nodding in agreement with her nephew.

**"What do you mean?" the boy asked, knowing he wasn't going to like the answer.**

"Then why would you ask?" Leo asked his friend.

"Because Percy can't help himself," said Nico before Percy could. "Motor mouth syndrome."

"Ohh..."

"Both of you can go straight to Tartarus," said Percy with a pout while Annabeth giggled.

**"All the beds are exactly six feet, see? Your friends are too short, this one especially." He looked at Andi, "Got to make them fit."**

"...So think he's reformed yet? I want a waterbed," said Leo, a dark look on his face.

**Andi hissed at the reminder of her height, eyes narrowing dangerously.**

"Here, here," said Leo.

**Annabeth and Grover kept struggling.**

**"Can't stand imperfect measurements," Crusty muttered. "Ergo!"**

"Yes, master?" Apollo asked, hunching in his seat. He caught the look Hephaestus gave him and sat right back up. "Um...Sorry."

"...One time," said Hephaestus with a snort.

**A new set of ropes leaped out from the top and bottom of the beds, wrapping around Grover and Annabeth's ankles, then around their armpits. The ropes started tightening, pulling their friends from both ends.**

**"Don't worry," Crusty told them, "These are stretching jobs. Maybe three extra inches on their spines. They might even live.**

"Oh well isn't that nice?" Frank asked. He looked at Annabeth. "You _might_ live, isn't that grand?"

"It's so exhilarating," said Annabeth sarcastically.

**Now why don't we find a bed you like, huh?"**

**"Percy!" Grover yelled.**

"Safe word! Safe word!" Ares said, bursting into laughter.

"Where did I go wrong, Demeter?" Hera asked her sister.

"I'll tell you as soon as I figure out where I went wrong," said Demeter.

"Oh let it go!" Hades said to his sister.

**"Your real name's not Crusty, is it?" Percy asked cautiously.**

"...Wow, okay, yeah..." Percy said, rubbing the bridge of his nose. "I deserve to be called an idiot."

"You're an idiot Percy," said most of the demigods, Ares and Athena. Poseidon scowled at the war siblings while Percy glowered at his 'friends'.

**"Legally, it's Procrustes," the salesman admitted.**

**"The Stretcher," Percy said, remembering the story: the giant who'd tried to kill Theseus with excess hospitality on his way to Athens.**

"Of course he knows his brother's story," said Athena with a roll of her eyes.

**"Yeah," the salesman said. "But who can pronounce Procrustes? Bad for business. Now 'Crusty', anybody can say that."**

"It's slander against Krusty's good name!" Apollo said with a frown.

"Agreed!" said Leo.

**"You know what," Andi blinked, "I'm sick of this." She said in a perfectly honest tone.**

**"I'm sure you are kid, no worries, we'll have you at least five seven. Least I can do."**

"Bit of a smartass, too, isn't he?" Hermes asked.

**"No, I mean, running into a monster, every damn time on this **_**stupid**_** quest…I am just sick of it."**

"Preaching to the choir," said Percy and Annabeth together. It really got old after a while.

**Andi told the salesman blandly, "**_**Vinculum facti inimicum capient. Sagitta Magica, Aer capturae.**_**" (Make shackles capture my enemy. Magic Arrows, Capturing Wind.)**

"She would make a good hunter," said Artemis thoughtfully. Thalia smirked at that.

"The day one of my girls becomes a hunter, I will gladly go down to Tartarus and kiss a Titan's ass," said Aphrodite with a scowl.

"...All the more reason to see if she becomes one," said Artemis with a smirk.

**"Hey!" Crusty shouted as he was wound up in ropes of wind, getting him to release the ravenette demigods.**

**"Percy, be a good boy and get Bethy and Grov free, mommy needs to have a **_**friendly chat**_** with our esteemed salesman here." Andi said in a mock sweet tone that make a shiver run through Percy's spine.**

"So Leo...Still in love?"

"Let's see what happens."

**"R-Right." The boy said, honestly feeling sorry for Crusty now. He ran over and pulled out Riptide, cutting free the rest of the group.**

**Andi pulled out her sword and held the tip of it at the monster's lower region, as he screamed like a little girl at the action,**

"...Lil sis is harsh," said Apollo, wide eyed as he crossed his legs.

"...I take that back. She'd make an _excellent_ hunter," said Artemis.

**"Now, Crusty, you seem like a very smart guy," Not, "So! Let's do the smart thing here. I want to know where the DOA Studio is, I'm sure a monster would know where it is. Now tell me, or my sword my go an inch further."**

"...The love is leaving," said Leo with wide eyes.

**"…How bout we cut a deal?"**

Hades laughed a bit. "Very poor choice of words, Procrustes."

**Light gleamed from the edge of the Xiphos.**

**"Bad wording."**

"I just said that," said Hades with an amused smile on his face. "I really enjoy this niece."

"Agreed. She's very entertaining," said Poseidon with a chuckle.

**Crusty gulped, sweat coming from his forehead as he was no doubt trying to think, "Come on, we can hash out some details, kid! I can give you a few more inches!"**

"Now that just sounded wrong," said Hermes with a shudder.

**Andi dug the tip of her sword a little deeper, blue static going around it, getting Crusty to squeal in fear, "I. Am. Not. Short."**

**"Hey, hey, I know my measurements and you're only five two!**

"Five two...she's taller than you were at that age, Hermes!"

"Screw you, Apollo!"

**No, wait, stop! How about a deluxe package set?!"**

**Andi stabbed him. Deeply.**

"And she's off my scope," said Leo, wincing along with the other males. "Will can have her!"

"I don't know if I _want_ Will to have her," said Apollo.

"I wouldn't mind," said Aphrodite with a smirk. Artemis and Thalia sent the scheming lady of doves a glare.

**"AHHH!"**

**"Sigh, Crusty? I thought you were smart?"**

"Apparently not." Athena said.

**The monster just screamed more.**

"**Andi." Percy spoke with a gulp at the, uh, **_**interrogation**_**, "Look." He said as he held up a bright orange flier for DOA Recording Studios, offering commissions for heroes' souls. "We are always looking for new talent!" the DOA's address was right underneath with a map.**

"...Remind me to have Procrustes' torture doubled," said Hades with a scowl. "Leaving that information out..."

"I thought you did that?" Percy asked.

"I wanted you brought before me by my people," said Hades.

"**Oh!" Andi chirped with a smile and looked at the wailing monster, "Well, Crusty, seems your services aren't needed anymore." She smiled, sadistically,**

"That smile scares me," said Jason with a shiver.

"You'll be seeing it later," said Piper.

"Wait, what?"

"Nothing, Jason."

"**Also. I'm fun size."**

"...Well she's not wrong," said Aphrodite with a smirk. "Apparently your son likes them that way, Apollo."

"Nothing wrong with that," said Apollo, chuckling.

**The demigoddess told him as she swung her sword.**

**Clean up on the show floor.**

"That is _not_ good for business," said Hermes.

**Annabeth and Grover were shaking their sore limbs and were thankful they weren't stretched to death.**

**Andi put her sword away and walked up to the desk, to see what else was under it that could be of help as Percy double checked on the others. In the corner of her eye, Andi saw something gleaming of brass.**

**The girl picked up a huge double sided axe, "Huh," she mused with a tiny smile.**

"...I really don't like that smile," said Jason.

"It's not as bad as the last one," said Leo.

"...Leo. Trust me. It's what she's not showing that scares me."

"**So, we set for the Underworld?" Percy asked, "It's only a block from here." He told them and turned to Andi, who was playing with her new toy, "Andi, lose the axe, we have questing to do!"**

"She's playing with that axe..." Jason said warily.

"I wouldn't mind someone playing with-"

"Ares, don't you _dare_ finish that sentence!" Hera said to her son.

"**Hell no, I'm hanging this thing on my wall." She grinned wildly, swinging her new toy around.**

"My wall, I think she means," said Zeus with a scoff.

"**Andi, you'll take someone's eye out!"**

"More like someone's head off," said Leo.

"**Oh relax Grov, it's not like I'll-" she chopped a bed in half, "Oops."**

"I knew something would happen." Jason said with a sigh. "Well, at least it was a bed and not a person."

"**See!"**

"…**Still keeping it."**

"I would too," said Thalia with a smirk. That thing did look like a lot of fun to swing around.

"I wouldn't," said Jason with a frown. Axes were symbols of the barbarians that Rome conquered. He'd rather not have that on his conscious.

**They stood in the shadows of Valencia Boulevard, looking up at gold letters etched in black marble: DOA RECORDING STUDIOS.**

**Underneath, stenciled on the glass doors: NO SOLICITORS. NO LOITERING. NO LIVING.**

"Well that last one is a bit harsh," said Hermes.

"You'd be surprised how much the other two are broken," said Hades.

**It was almost midnight, but the lobby was brightly lit and full of people. Behind the security desk sat a tough-looking guard with sunglasses and an earpiece.**

"Now all he needs is a donut," said Leo.

**Percy turned to the group. "Okay. You remember the plan."**

"**You mean **_**my **_**plan." Andi told him with crossed arms.**

"**Our **_**combined**_** plan." Annabeth added to the shorter girl.**

"**Yes, yes." The raven haired girl waved off, "Still thought of it first." She muttered quietly.**

"Wow, the competitiveness between the three of you...Hard to tell who has the larger ego," said Hazel.

"**The plan," Grover gulped. "Yeah. I love the plan."**

**Annabeth said, "What happens if the plan doesn't work?" worry leaking into her tone.**

"**Don't think negative." Percy suggested.**

"Because you were always so positive," said Annabeth with a smirk.

"I had to be!"

"**Right," she said. "We're entering the Land of the Dead,**

"One of Romero's best films," said Apollo with a grin.

**And I shouldn't think negative."**

"The only way to survive death is positive thinking!" Frank said. "We've figured it out and it's all thanks to Percy Jackson!"

**Percy took the pearls out of his pocket, the four milky spheres the Nereid had given him in Santa Monica. They didn't seem like much of a backup in case something went wrong.**

"The lack of faith you have in me, Percy," said Poseidon, a hand over his chest. "Like a harpoon to the chest."

"Dad..." Percy said, groaning while his father chuckled along with his cousins.

**Annabeth put her hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry, Percy. You're right, we'll make it. It'll be fine."**

"Nice way to support your man, Annabeth!" Aphrodite said with a smile. Poseidon nodded in approval while Athena scowled.

"Um, thanks?"

**She gave Grover a nudge.**

"How come he got nudged and I got kicked in the shin?" Percy asked with a small pout.

"Because you're Percy, Percy," said Annabeth with a smile, giving him a small peck that wiped the pout off his face.

"**Oh, right!" he chimed in. "We got this far. We'll find the master bolt and save your mom. No problem."**

**Andi placed a hand on her hip and gave him a playful wink, "We got this Baywatch, just keep that Motor Mouth in check, ya hear?" she joked to him.**

"I don't have a Motor Mouth!" Percy said, indignant.

"Yes, nephew, you do," said Zeus.

Hades chuckled. "Got that from your father, you did."

**He looked at all three of them, and felt really grateful. Only a few minutes before, two of them nearly got stretched to death on deluxe water beds, and now they were trying to be brave for his sake, trying to make him feel better.**

**Percy slipped the pearls back in his pocket. "Let's whup some Underworld butt."**

Percy flushed as the rest of the demigods burst into snickers and giggles. "You guys suck!"

"I thought it was fine, Seaweed Brain," said Annabeth, whose quirking lips gave her away.

"Way to keep it PG," said Apollo with a snort while the demigods continued to snicker.

**Andi stopped the group right there.**

"_**That's**_** your inspiring speech?" the lightning girl asked him.**

"Oh come on, really?" Percy asked.

"Shut up and listen to Andi, Fish Boy," said Thalia.

"…**Yes?"**

**Andi groaned, palming her face, "Okay, let me show how to give one." She said with a clap of her hands, "Huddle up lady, gent, and goat." And they did so, heads crammed together, "Now, we are about to enter the underworld yes? And do you know what? We are going to make it out because we have something that no one else has."**

"**Idiocy?" Grover asked questioningly with a gulp.**

"Yes," said Leo while Ares and Frank nodded in agreement with him.

"**Suicidal tendencies?" Annabeth asked with a raised blonde brow.**

"Yes," said Annabeth, agreeing with herself as did her mother.

"**Heart?" Percy clichéd.**

"Yes," said Poseidon with a nod while Apollo chuckled.

"**No, no, and no…we have Percy's tiny milky balls."**

The room roared with laughter except for Percy, who sunk into the couch. He wanted it to devour him to save him from dying from the embarrassment.

**She joked with a big smile as the group, minus Percy, laughed and the tension around them eased up greatly.**

"**That was low…and I so just set myself up for another joke there."**

"Well at least you caught it that time," said Thalia with a smirk.

**Andi placed her fist to the side of his chin and softly nudged it, "You did and you caught it too. Progress." She praised him mockingly as he pushed her halfheartedly.**

"See? Andi agrees."

**Such a little jerk his cousin could be at times.**

**He was glad that she had his back.**

"Aww..." Ares said mockingly. "They're bonding! Isn't that sweet?"

**They walked inside the DOA lobby.**

**Muzak played softly on hidden speakers. The carpet and walls were steel gray. Pencil cactuses grew in the corners like skeleton hands. The furniture was black leather, and every seat was taken. There were people sitting on couches, people standing up, people staring out the windows or waiting for the elevator. Nobody moved, or talked, or did much of anything. Well, Andi felt like she was back in school again with all these ghosts around.**

"Course she would feel that way," said Apollo with a chuckle.

"That school still sounds awesome," said Nico.

**The security guard's desk was a raised podium, so they had to look up at him.**

"He thinks so highly of himself," said Hades with a snort.

**He was tall and elegant, with chocolate-colored skin and bleached-blond hair shaved military style. He wore tortoiseshell shades and a silk Italian suit that matched his hair. A black rose was pinned to his lapel under a silver name tag.**

**Percy read the name tag, then looked at him in bewilderment, "Your name is Chiron?"**

"Not even five seconds," said Leo in astonishment. "That's got to be a new record."

"**What did I say about that Motor Mouth?" Andi hissed at him, her eyes giving this disbelieving look.**

**The man leaned across the desk. You couldn't see anything in his glasses except your own reflection, but his smile was sweet and cold, like a pythons, right before it eats you.**

"And then you cut its head off because those things need to be obliterated," said Apollo with a scowl, Artemis nodding alongside him.

"**What a precious young lad." He had a strange accent – British, maybe, not as polished as Andi's, but also as if he had learned English as a second language. "Tell me, mate, do I look like a centaur?"**

"He reminds me of Jason Statham," said Apollo, scratching his chin. "Hey, Uncle Hades, did Charon ever go to England for a day off?"

"Charon cannot have children, Apollo."

"Oh...You sure?"

"**N-no."**

"**Sir," he added smoothly.**

"**Sir," Percy said.**

**He pinched the name tag and ran his finger under the letters. "Can you read this, mate? It says C-H-A-R-O-N. Say it with me: CARE-ON."**

"Welcome to kindergarten, class, I'm your teacher today, Mr. Charon." Nico said.

"Shut up, Nico," Percy said with a frown.

"**Charon."**

"**Amazing! Now: Mr. Charon."**

"Hey, look at that. I'm psychic!" Nico said with a chuckle.

"Oh great, _another_ necromancer," said Apollo with a joking groan.

"You're just jealous," said Nico to his cousin.

"**Mr. Charon," Percy said with more certainty.**

"**Well done." He sat back. "I hate being confused with that old horse-man.**

"Well that's rather rude to say," said Poseidon with a scowl. He was rather protective of their half-brother, considering Chiron was partially in his domain.

"Bah, he's onto something," said Hades, still a bit miffed Chiron chose Hades to be the villain off the bat.

**And now, how may I help you little dead ones?"**

**His question caught Percy off-guard as he turned to Andi to spring the plan.**

"Good, Motor Mouth shut up," said Nico with a nod.

"Who asked you?"

"The gods," said Nico, getting thumbs up from his cousins.

"**We want to go the Underworld," she said, a nice smile on her face.**

**Charon's mouth twitched. "Well, that's refreshing."**

"And against protocol," said Hades with a frown. Charon should know better than that by now!

"**It is?" Annabeth asked.**

"**Straightforward and honest. No screaming. No 'There must be a mistake, Mr. Charon.'" He looked them over. "How did you die, then?"**

"**We drank the Kool-Aid." Andi told him with a shrug.**

"Oh dear-Why did she have to remind me about _those_ incidents?!" Hades asked with a moan. "The sheer volume of sorting, the scuffles the shades got into...Why?"

"Real glad I didn't draw that stick," said Poseidon with a chuckle.

"You should be," said Hades with a snort, glancing at his younger brother. "This is why in my younger days I wished to rule. Now I realize I'm the only one of us who could _handle_ the responsibility."

"...Are you calling me irresponsible?" Zeus asked.

"Those are your words, not mine."

"You ungracious-!"

"Zeus! Hades! Both of you will _not_ fight!" Hestia said sternly, making her brothers frown before they sat back and simmered. She locked a gaze on her other amused brother. "Poseidon, don't go stirring up trouble."

"Spoilsport," said Poseidon with a huff.

**Charon groaned, "Oh, don't tell me I've got another horde of you people! I only got rid of the last of you a decade ago since you lot couldn't shut up!"**

"...I had to deal with them because he got annoyed?" Hades asked with a growl. "Punishment will be given."

"What are you going to do, steal a limb?" Poseidon asked.

"I'm going to do worse," said Hades. He smirked cruelly. "I'm going to take some of his Italian suits."

"...Harsh," said Apollo.

**He grimaced but sighed out and stared at them with boredom, "I don't suppose you have coins for passage. Normally, with adults, you see, I could charge your American Express, or add the ferry price to your last cable bill. But with children ... alas, you never die prepared. Suppose you'll have to take a seat for a few centuries."**

"Well there goes all humanity," said Nico. He gave Percy and Annabeth a thumbs up. "Way to go, guys."

"Shut up, Nico."

"**Oh, but we have coins." Percy set three golden drachmas on the counter**

"Guys...Really?" Leo asked. "That's just screaming you're not regular dead kids!"

**part of the stash they'd found in Crusty's office desk.**

"**Well, now ..." Charon moistened his lips. "Real drachmas. Real golden drachmas. I haven't seen these in ..."**

"Charon proves that he has more than greed going for him in three..." said Hermes knowingly. He and Charon have a friendly relationship since Hermes would sometimes escort heroes or other important spirits to Charon's ferry.

**His fingers hovered greedily over the coins.**

"Two..."

**They were so close.**

"And cue Charon's brain kicking in," said Hermes.

**Then Charon looked at Percy. That cold stare behind his glasses seemed to bore a hole through his chest. "Here now," he said. "You couldn't read my name correctly. Are you dyslexic, lad?"**

"**No," Percy said. "I'm dead."**

"Percy, that's not very nice," said Hazel with a disapproving frown.

"**Super dead." Andi said with gritted teeth, already knowing when they were caught, stupid Percy.**

"Oh, sure it's my fault," said Percy.

"It _is_ your fault," said Annabeth with a smirk.

"Wh-Annabeth!" Percy pouted at his amused girlfriend.

**Charon leaned forward and took a sniff. "You're not dead. I should've known. You're a godling."**

"You all smell, by the way," said Nico, pinching his nose shut.

"Bet you smell worse, grave sleeper." Percy said.

"**We have to get to the Underworld," the son of the sea insisted.**

**Charon made a growling sound deep in his throat.**

**Immediately, all the people in the waiting room got up and started pacing, agitated, lighting cigarettes, running hands through their hair, or checking their wristwatches.**

"Warning: When angered can cause ghosts to lose their cool," said Frank.

"**Leave while you can," Charon told them. "I'll just take these and forget I saw you."**

**He started to go for the coins, but Percy quickly snatched them back.**

"**No service, no tip." Percy said, trying to sound brave.**

"Keyword there is trying," said Ares with a smirk. He smirked wider at the finger that his mortal rival sent his way.

**Charon growled again – a deep, blood-chilling sound. The spirits of the dead started pounding on the elevator doors.**

"The dead don't like him when he's angry," said Hermes with a snort.

"Dude, don't butcher that line like that!" Apollo whined.

"**It's a shame, too," Percy sighed. "We had more to offer." He said and held up the entire bag from Crusty's stash. He took out a fistful of drachmas and let the coins spill through his fingers.**

"All that money," said Leo with wide eyes.

"I hear you, kid," said Hermes.

**Charon's growl changed into something more like a lion's purr. "Do you think I can be bought, godling?**

"Yes," said just about everyone there.

"I suggested that Bullseye be based off him," said Apollo with a snort. "Sharp and single minded and never misses a target..."

**Eh ... just out of curiosity, how much have you got there?"**

"Yes...how much is it?" Leo asked, almost in a trance. Piper smacked him upside the head, snapping him out of it. "Ow! What I do this time?"

Piper didn't answer him, having an amused smirk on her face.

"**A lot," Percy said, a smirk coming to his face. "I bet Hades doesn't pay you well enough for such hard work."**

"Little brat," said Hades with a scowl. "I had to give him that damned pay raise."

"**Oh, you don't know the half of it. How would you like to babysit these spirits all day?**

"Listen to him, trying to get you on his side. I have to babysit them _and_ then judge them long after he sends them my way, and that's much longer than he has to deal with them!" Hades said.

**Always 'Please don't let me be dead' or 'Please let me across for free.' I haven't had a pay raise in three thousand years.**

"With good reason!"

"Hades, please," said Hestia, giving her brother a tired look.

Hades huffed and sat back in his seat, waving off her grateful smile. Stupid older sister sympathy...

**Do you imagine suits like this come cheap?"**

"Well, no they don't but he could always have them tailored by the resident-"

"Ares if you so much as _try_ to finish that sentence I will personally castrate you," said Athena coolly, making her brother's jaw shut with a click. Athena didn't threaten the groin often, so when she did, Ares knew when he was pushing his luck.

"**You deserve better," the boy agreed. "A little appreciation. Respect. Good pay."**

"I blame you for this," said Hades to his brother. "Had to have a 'noble' son, didn't you?"

"Don't be jealous because your noble children become fanatical," said Poseidon. He turned to Nico. "No offense, Nico. Hazel."

"None taken, Uncle."

**With each word, he stacked another gold coin on the counter.**

"...Damn, Skippy, that's pretty slick!" said Hermes with a whistle. "Playing that greed card hard, ain't ya?"

**Charon glanced down at his silk Italian jacket, as if imagining himself in something even better. "I must say, lad, you're making some sense now. Just a little."**

"He shouldn't be making any at all, you greedy, conniving..." Hades spiraled off into several other unkind insults in his mumbling.

**Percy stacked another few coins. "I could mention a pay raise while I'm talking to Hades."**

"Stupid brat," said Hades, making his nephew flinch.

**He sighed. "The boat's almost full, anyway. I might as well add you four and be off."**

"...They're _alive_, you dolt!" Hades yelled at the screen, disbelief written on his face. "Why would I accept that?! Granted, I noticed them as soon as they arrived, but still, focus on your job, fool!"

**He stood, scooping up the money, and said, "Come along."**

**They pushed through the crowd of waiting spirits, who started grabbing at their clothes like the wind, their voices whispering things you couldn't make out. Charon shoved them out of the way, grumbling, "Freeloaders."**

"And the living brats are what, exactly?" Hades asked with a scowl.

"Paying customers, uncle," said Hermes. He flinched at his uncle's glare. "Yeesh, I guess I'll shut up."

**He escorted the group into the elevator, which was already crowded with souls of the dead, each one holding a green boarding pass. Charon grabbed two spirits who were trying to get on with them and pushed them back into the lobby.**

"**Right. Now, no one get any ideas while I'm gone," he announced to the waiting room. "And if anyone moves the dial off my easy-listening station again, I'll make sure you're here for another thousand years. Understand?"**

"...There's another punishment idea," said Hades with a cruel smirk.

"Harsh, Uncle H. Harsh," said Apollo, shaking his head. You don't touch someone's tunes unless they tell you it's okay.

**He shut the doors. He put a key card into a slot in the elevator panel and they started to descend.**

"**What happens to the spirits waiting in the lobby?" Annabeth asked curiously.**

"**Nothing," Charon said.**

"**For how long?"**

"**Forever, or until I'm feeling generous."**

"That's got to suck," said Leo.

"Poor guys," said Hazel, Nico nodding in agreement. They sympathized with the one that fell into their father's domain, having had similar experiences.

"**Oh," she said. "That's ... fair."**

**Charon raised an eyebrow. "Whoever said death was fair, young miss? Wait until it's your turn. You'll die soon enough, where you're going."**

"Should've..." Hades said with a grumble, ignoring the glare his brother and niece gave him.

"**We'll get out alive," Andi told him in a crisp tone, eyes narrowed at the man.**

"**Ha."**

"He's going to eat that laugh," said Leo, who pointed at Percy. "Wonder boy made it."

"...I choose to take that as a compliment," said Percy.

"**Potter?!" a male voice squeaked in surprise and Andi turned, doing a double take.**

"**The bleeding hell are you doing-! Oh, right. You died…HA!" she mocked the spirit, "Sucks to be you, Quirrel."**

Apollo burst into laughter. "Oh man I loved his death in every way it was shown. Especially Warner Brothers' film edition. Turning him to ash upon touch? Classic."

**She jeered at the bald man in wizard robes.**

**Indeed, her first Defense Against The Dark Arts professor was in the elevator.**

"He must have been waiting a _short_ time," said Apollo with a chuckle.

"Indeed, seeing as this is Andromeda's third year coming," said Hades. He got strange looks and he shrugged. "The Deathly Hallows amused me the most."

"Hey, c'mon, don't spoil anything for Arte," said Apollo while his twin sulked.

"**You know him?" Annabeth asked her friend.**

"**Kinda tried to kill me, got to him first." She turned to the spirit, feeling smug, "How'd being burnt alive feel you twisted bastard?"**

"Never good, I'm sure," said Apollo. He and Hephaestus chuckled at their own varying memories of using pyrokinesis.

**The pale ghost's face turned a dark grey, as if angry, "Why you little brat!"**

"Hey look at that, the ghost can blush," said Hazel in mild surprise. "I didn't know it was possible."

"I did," said her father's Greek aspect.

**Andi kicked at him for calling her little. Sadly, her leg went through him.**

**The child of Zeus turned to Charon. "Could you kick or slap him maybe for me?" she asked him nicely.**

"**Why would I do that?"**

**Andi held out a golden drachma.**

**The rider of the Styx gave the lousy wizard a good kick to the nads.**

"For one drachma?" Hermes asked with wide eyes.

"Why does she have them target the groin?" Leo asked, horrified.

"Smart move on her part," said Thalia with a smirk that was mirrored by her patron goddess.

**Who knew ghosts felt pain down there?**

Nico and Hades raised their hands.

**Andi gave the god the coin.**

"**Pleasure doin' business with you lass."**

"**Anytime."**

"**Thanatos has been yammering me to get this guy down here along with some other English idiot." Charon said. "Been spamming my email for months!"**

"Thanatos uses email?" Hera asked her brother.

"Seeing as Hermes is far too busy to just be the godly messenger or an escort to my domain," said Hades, with a bit of a betrayed look sent to his nephew.

"Hey, mail got big! Who saw that coming?" Hermes said, defending himself.

"**For who?" Andi asked. She looked at the downed Quirrel and then back at the ferrier. "Voldemort?"**

"**No, no, some other guy, Tony something. River, I think. I could honestly care less." The Ferrier waved off.**

"**Tom Riddle?"**

**Charon snapped his fingers. "That's it!"**

"Same guy," said Artemis with a huff. She despised that character, arrogant, power hungry, and a man: all of her least favorite things wrapped into one evil snake-loving asshole. That and he was English. She wasn't a fan of the British, bunch of masculine sexists is what they were.

**Andi hummed in thought about that as a sudden dizzy spell come on when they stopped going down, but moved forward. The air turned misty. The spirits around them started changing shape. Their modern clothes flickered, turning into gray hooded robes. The floor of the elevator began swaying.**

**It was then Charon's creamy Italian suit had been replaced by a long black robe. His tortoiseshell glasses were gone. Where his eyes should've been were empty sockets – like Ares's eyes, except Charon's were totally dark, full of night and death and despair. The flesh of his face was becoming transparent, letting you see straight through to his skull.**

"Grim, isn't he?" Hermes asked, getting a few snickers.

**The floor kept swaying.**

**Grover said, "I think I'm getting seasick."**

"That's not seasick, that's motion sickness," said Poseidon with a frown.

"For you wouldn't that be the same thing?" Athena asked with a smirk, referring to his Geokinesis.

"...Shut up."

**The elevator wasn't an elevator anymore. They were standing in a wooden barge.**

"...Okay, now it's seasickness," said Poseidon.

**Charon was poling them across a dark, oily river, swirling with bones, dead fish, and other, stranger things – plastic dolls, crushed carnations, soggy diplomas with gilt edges.**

"**The River Styx," Annabeth murmured. "It's so ..."**

"**Polluted," Charon said. "For thousands of years, you humans have been throwing in everything as you come across – hopes, dreams, wishes that never came true. Irresponsible waste management, if you ask me."**

"Maybe I should have someone clean that," said Hades, looking to his brother.

"Pass," said Poseidon dryly.

"Well I could make it a quest..."

"Hades, don't you dare."

**Mist curled off the filthy water. Above them, almost lost in the gloom, was a ceiling of stalactites. Ahead, the far shore glimmered with greenish light, the color of poison.**

**Panic filled the demigods, what in the world were they doing here? These people…were dead!**

"In the manner Dionysus so elegantly puts it: No, _duh_!" said Hades as he rolled his eyes. The Olympians snorted in amusement while Dionysus sent his uncle a smirk of approval.

**Annabeth grabbed hold of Percy's hand as Andi had grabbed his other one and Annabeth's. Under normal circumstances, this would've embarrassed him, but he understood how they felt. They wanted reassurance that somebody else was alive on this boat.**

"What about Grover?" Hermes asked, having a bit of a soft spot when it came to the satyr that found his son.

"What _about_ the satyr?" Hades asked in annoyance. He was not as much a fan of satyrs as his nephew was. Stupid Pan, may he rest in the fade in peace, and making his children without souls. Where's the fun in that?

"Well, he's alive, isn't he?"

"...For now."

**Percy wanted to pray, but he didn't think it would go through. Only one god mattered here and he was about come face to face with him.**

"At least someone understands that," said Hades, giving his brothers and sister dirty looks. Poseidon and Zeus rolled their eyes while Demeter returned the look.

**The shoreline of the Underworld came into view. Craggy rocks and black volcanic sand stretched inland about a hundred yards to the base of a high stone wall, which marched off in either direction as far as the group could see.**

"Sounds like a _lovely_ vacation spot, doesn't it?" said Nico with an amused snort.

"Indeed it does, Nico," said Hades, not catching the sarcasm.

**A sound came from somewhere nearby in the green gloom, echoing off the stones – the howl of a large animal.**

"Ten bucks it's something mythological," said Leo.

"No bet," said Frank. "That's Cerberus. First grade stuff."

"Pre-K for us." Hazel said to her boyfriend while Nico snickered.

"Yes, it must be nice having a three headed dog for a pet," said Zeus to his brother.

"I assume you _don't_ enjoy the Ophiotaurus' company, then?" Hades countered. "Perhaps you should give it to Poseidon. He would surely like it."

Zeus bristled at the thought while Poseidon chuckled guiltily.

"**Old Three-Face is hungry," Charon said. His smile turned skeletal in the greenish light. "Bad luck for you, godlings."**

**The bottom of their boat slid onto the black sand. The dead began to disembark. A woman holding a little girl's hand.**

"Morbid," said Apollo, a cringe on his face.

Artemis smacked her brother's arm. "Insensitive ass!"

"It's the truth," said Apollo.

**An old man and an old woman hobbling along arm in arm.**

"Bet that makes you happy," said Demeter to her younger sister. Hera rolled her eyes, but didn't disagree.

**A boy no older than they were, shuffling silently along in his gray robe.**

Percy shuddered at the memory of seeing that boy. It reminded him of his own mortality.

**Even Andi's school teacher started to glided along.**

"I highly doubt he'll be getting in the line," said Hades dryly.

**Charon said, "I'd wish you luck, mate, but there isn't any down here. Mind you, don't forget to mention my pay raise."**

"Which you don't," said Hades with a scowl.

"I didn't think it'd be nice..." Percy's words trailed off as the room gained a mild aura of death.

"That's what I thought, _nephew_."

**He counted their golden coins into his pouch, then took up his pole. He warbled something that sounded like a Barry Manilow song as he ferried the empty barge back across the river.**

"...Charon listens to Manilow?" Apollo asked, intrigued.

**The questers followed the spirits up a well-worn path.**

**Now, one would think the entrance to the land of the dead would be the stereotypical Pearly Gates, or some big black portcullis, or something. But the entrance to the Underworld looked like a cross between airport security and the Jersey Turnpike.**

"Ah, the rage those two things cause," said Ares as he recalled the worse days of both.

**There were three separate entrances under one huge black archway that said YOU ARE NOW ENTERING EREBUS. Each entrance had a pass-through metal detector with security cameras mounted on top.**

"Once more, thank you for the installation, Hephaestus," said Hades. The smith just shrugged it off.

**Beyond this were tollbooths manned by black-robed ghouls like Charon.**

**The howling of the hungry animal was really loud now, but they couldn't see where it was coming from. The three-headed dog, Cerberus,**

"Called it," said Frank with a smirk.

"Wait," said Annabeth.

**Who was supposed to guard Hades' door, was nowhere to be seen.**

"Uh...That's not good, is it?" Frank asked his girlfriend.

"Real not good."

**The gates blared in alarm, the questers panicked, as if they had been caught. But looking close at the gate, they could see Quirell getting dragged by the shades in black robes as the dead man scream.**

"Justice is served," said Zeus lowly, giving his brother a begrudging nod of approval.

"The man aided another in avoiding death," said Hades flatly. "Can't have that."

"**Ah, comeuppance, how grand." Andi smiled, justice at its finest.**

"Seems she takes after her father, and uncle," said Poseidon, amused at the prospect.

"Who do you mean?" Hestia asked with a smirk. "You have your own form of justice. A certain cyclops asking for the end of a certain hero...?"

"That was different," said Poseidon with a frown while Percy scowled at the reminder of his half-brother that almost ate his friends. And tried to marry Annabeth. Not cool.

**Her friends decided not to speak about how much glee was in her tone.**

**The dead queued up in the three lines, two marked ATTENDANT ON DUTY, and one marked EZ DEATH. The EZ DEATH line was moving right along. The other two were crawling.**

"**What do you figure?" Percy asked Annabeth.**

"Deferring to the planner," said Athena with a nod. "Smartest move you've made yet, Percy Jackson."

"...Thanks?" Percy wasn't sure whether to be grateful or insulted. Annabeth, however, did give her mother a small glare.

"**The fast line must go straight to the Asphodel Fields," she said. "No contest. They don't want to risk judgment from the court, because it might go against them."**

"**There's a court for dead people?" Andi asked with a blink.**

"What does she think? You just die and _decide_ 'hm, do I want eternal damnation or a pretty afterlife full of happy puppies or something stupid like that?'" Nico asked sarcastically.

"The underworld is often overlooked in mystical studies," said Hades with a snort. "Black magic and all that nonsense."

"**Yeah. Three judges. They switch around who sits on the bench. King Minos, Thomas Jefferson, Shakespeare**

While Nico glowered at the first name, Apollo beamed at the second and third. "Whoo! Tommy and William!"

"Ever since they changed the world, you just can't shut up about them," said Hermes with a roll of his eyes.

"Duh. Most of my kids in the old stories are known for their deaths!" Apollo said with a pout.

**people like that. Sometimes they look at a life and decide that person needs a special reward – the Fields of Elysium. Sometimes they decide on punishment. But most people, well, they just lived. Nothing special, good or bad. So they go to the Asphodel Fields."**

"**And do what?" Percy asked curiously.**

**Grover said, "Imagine standing in a wheat field in Kansas. Forever."**

"Truly the cruelest thing to do to someone," said Ares with a shudder, his siblings and fellow Olympians shuddering along with him. If Ares said it was cruel, then it was brutal.

"Plus all emotion seeps out of you into the fields," said Hades with a smirk, looking to his sister. "It was _Persephone's_ idea."

"You lie!"

Hades grin said otherwise.

"**Harsh," the two kids of the big three said as one.**

"**Not as harsh as that," Grover muttered. "Look."**

**A couple of black-robbed ghouls had pulled aside one spirit and were frisking him at the security desk. The face of the dead man looked vaguely familiar to the Americans.**

"**He's that preacher who made the news, remember?" Grover asked.**

"Which one?" Ares, Apollo and Hermes asked at once. Hermes was the quickest to the draw. "Ha! Jinx! You two are officially in my debt."

"Fuck." "Aw, man." Both of his brothers replied to with their heads hanging. Zeus clapped a hand over his face while his own brothers laughed at his embarrassment.

"Shame the three of you can't act like Zeus' boys," said Hestia with a sniff, making the Big Three start at her comment.

"**Oh, yeah." Percy did remember now. He'd seen him on TV a couple of times at the Yancy Academy dorm. He was this annoying televangelist from upstate New York who'd raised millions of dollars for orphanages and then got caught spending the money on stuff for his mansion, like gold-plated toilet seats,**

"Lamest. Idea. Ever," said Leo dryly. "C'mon, why ruin that material?"

"I think it's because he _could_ afford to do that," said Hermes.

"Screw that noise," said Leo with a shake of his head. "Think of all the muscle cars I could get with that kind of money." He was quick to add. "Well, not the same way, but you know what I mean."

**And an indoor putt-putt golf course. He'd died in a police chase when his "Lamborghini for the Lord" went off a cliff.**

"I remember that," said Apollo with a laugh. "He was slamming the brake, which he had customized to play _Hallelujah_. I think I recorded that event."

"Morbid humor...send me a copy of that," said Ares with a snicker at the thought.

"Ditto."

**The sea child said, "What're they doing to him?"**

"**Cactus up the bum?" Andi asked with a smirk. That sounded like an interesting torture.**

Hades arched a brow. "Mental note. Cacti up the ass..."

"Think you could make a metal cacti weapon?" Ares asked his brother.

"I'm not going to dignify that with a response," said Hephaestus with a scowl.

"**Dark, but yeah, some special punishment from Hades," Grover assumed. "The really bad people get his personal attention as soon as they arrive. The Fur – the Kindly Ones will set up an eternal torture for him."**

**The thought of the Furies made Percy shudder. He was in their home field now, and old Mrs. Dodds would be licking her lips with anticipation.**

"A disgusting but accurate guess," said Hades.

"**But if he's a preacher," Percy said with a knitted brow in thought, "and he believes in a different hell..."**

**Grover shrugged. "Who says he's seeing this place the way we're seeing it? Humans see what they want to see. You're very stubborn – er, persistent, that way."**

"No, the satyr is right," said Artemis. "Humans are stubborn."

"Ah, but that's what makes them so fun, sis!" Apollo said.

**They got closer to the gates. The howling was so loud now it shook the ground at their feet, but they still couldn't figure out where it was coming from.**

**Then, about fifty feet in front of them, the green mist shimmered. Standing just where the path split into three lanes was an enormous shadowy monster.**

"And cue Hades' lapdog," said Ares with a snort.

"You're just jealous your son deals with Cerberus' brother," said Hades in return.

**They hadn't seen it before because it was half transparent, like the dead. Until it moved, it blended with whatever was behind it. Only its eyes and teeth looked solid. And it was staring straight at them.**

**Percy jaw hung open. All he could think to say was, "He's a Rottweiler."**

"Well of course he is," said Hades dryly.

"He's a very good Rottweiler," said Annabeth with a smile. She loved animals and she missed Cerberus. He was a good boy.

**He'd always imagined Cerberus as a big black mastiff. But he was obviously a purebred Rottweiler, except of course that he was twice the size of a woolly mammoth, mostly invisible, and had three heads.**

**Andi just gave a hard blink at seeing the, original, Cerberus. He was a lot bigger then Fluffy,**

"Oh yeah, I liked that part," said Apollo with a grin.

**Probably not as nice as his kid too like Hagrid raved during her first year. Her hand slowly moving towards her bag.**

**The dead walked right up to him – no fear at all. The ATTENDANT ON DUTY lines parted on either side of him. The EZ DEATH spirits walked right between his front paws and under his belly, which they could do without even crouching.**

"**I'm starting to see him better," Percy muttered. "Why is that?"**

"**I think ..." Annabeth moistened her lips. "I'm afraid it's because we're getting closer to being dead."**

"Wrong," said Hades. "You're just getting accustomed to my domain."

**The dog's middle head craned toward them. It sniffed the air and growled.**

"**It can smell the living," Percy said with a gulp.**

"That's got to be handy," said Ares with a thoughtful hand on his chin. He didn't think much, but planning another Cerberus' birth...a warhound like that would be very good company.

"It gets the job done," said Hades with a shrug.

"**But that's okay," Grover said, trembling next to him. "Because we have a plan."**

"One I'm sure my daughter thought up," said Athena. Zeus arched a brow.

"I'm sure Andromeda had something to do with that as well," said Zeus.

"You do realize she's not real in this dimension, don't you?" Poseidon asked.

"You're just jealous that Percy Jackson hasn't had a single good plan thus far," said Zeus with a haughty smirk.

Poseidon simmered lightly at that fact while Percy glowered.

"**Right," Annabeth said. They'd never heard her voice sound quite so small.**

"I have," said Thalia with a smirk.

"You be quiet." Annabeth glared at her friend.

"Hm, let me think abo-No," said Thalia. She basked in Annabeth's glare.

"**A plan."**

**They moved toward the monster.**

**The middle head snarled at them, then barked so loud that Andi felt she was almost shook out of her snickers as her hand roamed in her magical messenger bag.**

"I wonder what she's...Oh, she's smart," said Apollo with a laugh. "She's cleverer than you and me, Lil Sis."

"I am not younger!" Artemis said with a scowl.

"**Can you understand it?" Percy asked Grover.**

"**Oh yeah," he said. "I can understand it."**

"**What's it saying?"**

"**I don't think humans have a four-letter word that translates, exactly."**

"I think you may be wrong there, satyr," said Ares with a dark chuckle.

"**So, Andi, you mentioned you had a plan, right?" Percy asked with a gulp.**

**He got no answer.**

**It was then a flute started to play, specifically, the Darth Vader theme.**

"Nice choice. "The Imperial March" classic," said Apollo with a nod.

**The group turned to Andi who was playing a metal flute that had the words PROPERTY OF CABIN SEVEN crafted to the side.**

"Way to go, Will!" Apollo said, cheering for his son. "Helping her out by giving her gifts!"

"With her record, Apollo, I don't think Will _gave_ it to her," said Hermes with a laugh.

"...That little brat!" Apollo said in outrage.

"I can't believe she thought so far ahead," said Annabeth. She hummed and tapped her chin, looking to Nico. "Does that really work?"

"You'd have to be from Cabin six for it to work," said Nico with a shrug. "That's probably the only song she learned, considering it and Jaws' theme are the easiest to learn."

**The growling three heads stopped and turned to Andi as well, the heads swaying to the theme as he sat his rump with a mini quake, sitting on some spirits of the dead. His tail wagging happily to the theme his master played when he was plotting things.**

"Really?" Zeus asked his eldest brother.

"Says the one who plays "Flight of the Valkyries" whenever he's going out 'clubbing'. Oh, was that still a secret?" Hades asked with a dark smirk while Hera fixed a glare on her husband's face.

**Percy had to admit, that this was way better than his play fetch with the big scary dog idea. ****Andi continued to play as she turned to the others, her eyes pointing to the security gates twice.**

"**Andi, just put it to sleep and we can go." Annabeth told her friend.**

"**Can't." Andi said quickly as she got back to playing with a quick breath.**

"Serves you right, you little thief," said Apollo with a frown.

"Oh you're just mad your little 'player' didn't make a move," said Hermes, using finger-quotes around the word 'player'.

"Damn right I am!"

"**Why not?" Percy asked his cousin.**

"**Need to." Toot, "constantly." Toot, "play." Toot, "for him." Toot, "to sleep." She answered in quick breaths as she rapidly played back as Cerberus' heads started to yawn and laid down on his belly to listen more.**

"Sleep, three-headed dog. Sleep..." said Leo, acting like a stage hypnotist.

"**We can't just leave you here." Percy argued sternly to her as the giant dog monster rested his heads on the ground, three sets of eyes drooping.**

**The flute tune played sharper and went back to its original pitch, yet somehow, Percy felt he just got insulted.**

"With good reason, I'm sure," said Thalia.

"I wasn't going to leave her behind!" Percy said with a scowl.

"Of course not, she's a ...well, not a _big_ girl, but she can handle herself," said Thalia with a smirk.

"**Orpheus did the same thing." Grover stated, "But well, better." He shrugged.**

"Well that's because he's my kid," said Apollo.

"I thought he was the son of a king?" Hazel asked. "Oeagrus?"

"Of course the braggart would say his wife was loyal," said Apollo with a snort. "He was just mad that I not only knocked up his queen, but managed to seduce Thalia, too."

"...Excuse me?" Thalia the Hunter asked, her eye twitching.

"Not you, the muse."

"...I need to change my name," said Thalia blandly.

"No, Thalia," said Zeus. He gave a stern glare to Artemis, who rolled her eyes. She wasn't going to let her Lieutenant do that anyway, goodness knows what Zeus would've done.

"**Not him!" Toot. "I did this." Toot. "To one." Toot. "At my school." Toooot!**

"Continuity for the win!" Apollo said with a grin.

**Percy only wondered who the **_**hell**_** thought it was a smart idea to have a Cerberus in a school of children.**

"He's obedient," said Annabeth in defense of the giant dog. Percy gave her a betrayed look.

"**Go!" Andi told them as she continued to play. She could maybe play for another twenty minutes before her throat went dry, she always did have a set of lungs on her.**

"Bet that'll come in handy later."

"Aphrodite!" Hestia looked outraged.

"What is _wrong_ with you?" Artemis asked with a glare to her rival.

"What? I _said_ later." Aphrodite rolled her eyes. "Honestly, you both are too much.

**Probably because her father was the wind bag god, she silently giggled at the joke.**

"Oh I like that one," said Poseidon with a smirk. "Used to use it all the time."

"I still do," said Hades.

"Silence, both of you. Now!"

"Make us, almighty wind-bag," said the two brothers. Zeus bristled and tightly gripped his bolt.

"Zeus! We're guests here, do _not_ do anything drastically stupid!" Hestia said, stopping her youngest brother from overreacting. "Hades! Poseidon! Both of you knock it off!"

"Yes, Hestia." Poseidon said, pouting as Percy snickered at him.

"Spoilsport," said Hades, giving his two children a small glare when he heard their snickers.

**Annabeth nibbled her lip in thought before a smile crossed over her face.**

"And cue my brilliant idea," said Annabeth with a small smirk.

"Your hubris is sticking out again," said Nico.

"Shut up."

"Make me."

"**Wait!" Annabeth whispered as she started rifling through her pack. She moved up to Andi and whispered into the daughter of Zeus' ear quickly. Andi mulled it over as she played and gave a positive nod.**

"Gotta love my contingency plans," said Annabeth.

"Yeah, I'll bet Percy really likes those," said Thalia. She smirked at her cousin, who reacted to it with a scowl.

"Who asked you?"

"Nobody, I just felt it needed to be said that your plans suck."

**Annabeth produced a red rubber ball the size of a grapefruit. It was labeled WATERLAND, DENVER, CO. Andi stopped her playing, as Cerberus blinked at the missing tune, and with a shake of his heads, he growled as he stood up. The blonde demigoddess raised the ball and marched straight up to monster dog.**

"Ballsy kid you have, Athena," said Ares begrudgingly.

Neither Athena nor Annabeth were sure whether that was an insult or a compliment.

**She shouted, "See the ball? You want the ball, Cerberus? Sit!"**

**Cerberus looked as stunned as the two boys were as Andi had the flute at the ready in case this didn't work.**

"There's no way that works," said Hazel. She looked at her amused brother. "...Right?"

"Just watch. This is actually pretty cool," said Nico. He had been given the 'duty' to appease Cerberus' boredom from time to time.

**All three of his heads cocked sideways. Six nostrils dilated.**

"**Sit!" Annabeth called again.**

**Percy was sure that any moment she would become the world's largest Milkbone dog biscuit.**

"Wow. Thanks for the vote of faith, Seaweed Brain."

"Aw, c'mon Annabeth...I believed in you."

"You're a horrible liar, you know that?"

"...I believe in you now."

"Nice cover."

**But instead, Cerberus licked his three sets of lips, shifted on his haunches, and sat, immediately crushing a dozen spirits more who'd been passing underneath him in the EZ DEATH line.**

"That's why the line suddenly got shorter that day!" Hades said. He glared at the girl responsible. "The work got doubled because we had to hold it so they could assimilate!"

"Sorry," said Annabeth.

**The spirits made muffled hisses as they dissipated, like the air let out of tires.**

**Annabeth said, "Good boy!"**

**She threw Cerberus the ball.**

"I can't believe it's working," said Hazel, her eyes wide in disbelief.

"Why do you think I choose my chores before you do?" Nico asked. "Playing with Cerberus is the best one we've got."

"...You little punk! I wondered why you volunteered to set the alarm clocks, you wake up earlier than me, don't you?"

"Duh."

**He caught it in his middle mouth. It was barely big enough for him to chew, and the other heads started snapping at the middle, trying to get the new toy.**

"**Drop it.'" Annabeth ordered.**

**Cerberus's heads stopped fighting and looked at her. The ball was wedged between two of his teeth like a tiny piece of gum. He made a loud, scary whimper, then dropped the ball, now slimy and bitten nearly in half, at Annabeth's feet.**

"Yum." Piper said dryly.

"Least favorite part," said Nico. "Cleaning up Cerberus' ba-toys."

"Damn, and here I thought you'd walk right into that one." Ares said with a frown.

"**Good boy." She and turned to Andi with a nod. The witch pointed her hand at the red slobbery ball and hit it with magic. A second later, it started to bounce up and down on its own, making happy squeaky noises.**

"Now if only something else coul-I'll just shut up now," said Ares as he caught the looks in his mother's and aunts' eyes.

"That would be the smartest thing you've ever done," said Hera with a huff.

**She turned toward boys. "Go now. EZ DEATH line – it's faster."**

**Percy said, "But –"**

"**Now.'" She ordered, in the same tone she was using on the dog.**

"Already training him?" Piper asked.

"Well, it's better to start young," said Annabeth with a smirk.

"I know. Jason still zones out when I'm talking to him sometimes," said Piper.

"No I don't-"

"Shush, Jason. The girls are talking."

Jason's mouth shut with a click and Leo burst into laughter.

"Whipped!"

**Grover and Percy inched forward warily as Andi was still in ready position with her flute.**

**Cerberus started to growl.**

"**Stay!" Annabeth ordered the monster. "If you want the ball, stay!"**

"...Annabeth, these skills you got to control a beast. Could they be used on, oh say, an embarrassing younger brother?"

"Lil' Sis!"

**Cerberus whimpered, but he stayed where he was.**

"See? He is a good dog, Percy."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," said Percy with a roll of his eyes. "Mrs. O'Leary is better."

"I highly doubt that, nephew," said Hades dryly.

"**What about you two?" the male demigod asked Annabeth as the two passed the girls.**

"**We'll be fine, we got a plan." Andi winked at them as Annabeth grinned, too.**

"**We know what we're doing Seaweed Brain. The girls always do." She told him.**

The girls on the couch cheered and the goddesses smirked while all the guys and gods rolled their eyes.

**Grover and Percy walked between the monster's legs as the sea child prayed Annabeth didn't tell the dog to sit again.**

**Annabeth said, "Good dog! Now Andi."**

"**Roger dodger Bethy."**

**The self-moving ball started to bounce away from the two girls and the giant dog gave chase.**

Hades groaned and put a hand over his face. "You have got to be kidding me."

**The monster's left mouth immediately snatched it up, only to be attacked by the middle head, while the right head moaned in protest.**

**While the monster was distracted, the girls walked briskly towards the boys at the metal detector.**

"Nicely done, Annabeth," said Leo with a nod.

"Thank you, Leo," said Annabeth with a smile.

"No prob, Annie."

"...Don't call me that."

"**How did you do that?" Percy asked the blonde, amazed.**

"**Obedience school," Annabeth said breathlessly, and he was surprised to see there were tears in her eyes. "When I was little, at my dad's house, we had a Doberman..."**

"I never got the full story about that Doberman," said Percy with a smirk.

"Later," said Annabeth.

"**Never mind that," Grover said,**

"Harsh," said Thalia with a frown. "Remind me to have a chat with Grover."

"Please don't," said Annabeth. "He's just trying to move us along."

**Tugging at Percy's shirt. "Come on!"**

**They were about to bolt through the EZ DEATH line when Cerberus moaned pitifully from all three mouths. Annabeth stopped.**

**She turned to face the dog, which had done a one-eighty to look at them.**

**Cerberus panted expectantly, the tiny red ball in pieces in a puddle of drool at its feet, making pitifully magical squeaky noises.**

"**Good boy," Annabeth said, but her voice sounded melancholy and uncertain.**

"Poor Annabe-"

"Hazel, not cool."

"Sorry."

**The monster's heads turned sideways, as if worried about her.**

"He does get attached far too easily to newcomers," said Hades with a sigh. "That's why he's such a good guard. He hates seeing his 'friends' go." He paused. "Well, that and he's a good guard dog."

"Great," said Annabeth, feeling a bit worse that she left the large dog behind.

"**I'll bring you another ball soon," the blonde promised faintly. "Would you like that?"**

"He'd probably enjoy two big red balls," said Ares. "Right to the face."

"...That was rather tame for you, Ares," said Hermes.

"Shut up, speedstick."

**The monster whimpered. The raven haired children didn't need to speak dog to know Cerberus was still waiting for the ball.**

"**Good dog. I'll come visit you soon. I – I promise."**

"And yet another whose promise was broken," said Hades with a shake of his head. "He still waits-"

"Hades, that's enough!" Hestia said in defense of the frowning teenager.

**Annabeth turned to the group. "Let's go."**

**Grover and Percy pushed through the metal detector, which immediately screamed and set off flashing red lights. "Unauthorized possessions! Magic detected!"**

"I should install those sensors at the front gate," said Hades with a scowl.

**Cerberus started to bark.**

**The kids burst through the EZ DEATH gate, which started even more alarms blaring, and raced into the Underworld.**

"I'm so increasing security again," said Hades.

"You had best not," said Demeter with a frown. She had gotten into a spat with a ghoul and destroyed it, making Persephone upset with her for assaulting her daughter's minons.

**A few minutes later, they were hiding, out of breath, in the rotten trunk of an immense black tree as security ghouls scuttled past, yelling for backup from the Furies.**

**As they hid, Percy's mind wondered. Even here in the Underworld, everybody – even monsters – needed a little attention once in a while.**

**He thought about that as the questers waited for the ghouls to pass. Pretending not to see Annabeth wipe a tear from her cheek while Andi rubbed her shoulder as they listened to the mournful keening of Cerberus in the distance, longing for his new friend.**

"...Nico, could I ask for a favor?"

"Annabeth, you can't be serious!" Percy said to his girlfriend.

"Annabeth Chase, you will not go to Hades' domain just to play with a monster," said Athena.

Annabeth pouted, but caught the small thumbs up that Nico gave her.

* * *

**REVIEW!**


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: I write this one in memory of a great man who passed away yesterday. Mr. Robin Williams, you will be missed. From the good, to the bad, you're one of my favorite actors/comedians and I will miss you.**

**Reading The Ever Twisting Winds: The Lightning Thief**

**Ch 12**

* * *

"I'll take over, Demeter," said Hermes with a grin, taking the book from his aunt eagerly and swiftly. "Chapter twelve."

**Andi's first feeling on the Fields of Asphodel was that of pity.**

**It felt like a gigantic field that housed a multi-tragic funeral or something. People would wonder about, murmuring to one another as the dead atmosphere echoed to near nothing as all you could hear was shuffling steps on barely muted feet.** **The dead would come up to you and try to say something, but she couldn't understand them at all as you could barely see their faces as they shimmered. The dead were angry and saddened she noted, as their mute voice could say nothing as they moved on, just wondering aimlessly. The thick warm moist air surrounded the group as they walked through the black trees - Grover told her they were poplars - grew in clumps here and there.**

"Persephone's doing no doubt," said Demeter, a scowl as she glared at her brother.

"She felt it was too dreary and attempted to lighten it up," said Hades. "I hate to say it, but I think she made it worse."

"You..!"

"Oh grow some trees about it, why don't you?"

**The cavern ceiling was so high above with wickedly sharp stalactites that gave a faint gray glow. Fallen ones dotted around the fields that impaled themselves in the black grass. Good thing the ghosts were dead, no need to worry about those large things hitting them.**

"Unless you give Charon a couple of drachmas," said Percy, getting a few chuckles from the others.

**Annabeth, Grover, Andi, and Percy tried to blend into the crowd, keeping an eye out for security ghouls while they crept along, following the line of new arrivals that snaked from the main gates toward a black-tented pavilion with a banner that read:**

**JUDGMENTS FOR ELYSIUM AND ETERNAL DAMNATION**

**Welcome, Newly Deceased!**

"Well at least it's cheery," said Poseidon with a smile.

"Persephone's idea," said Hades flatly.

"I could've guessed that," said Zeus. He smirked. "You're far too much of a downer."

Poseidon chuckled and Hades mock laughed at the joke.

**Out the back of the tent came two much smaller lines.**

**To the left, spirits flanked by security ghouls were marched down a rocky path toward the Fields of Punishment, which glowed and smoked in the distance, a vast, cracked wasteland with rivers of lava and minefields and miles of barbed wire separating the different torture areas. Even from far away, one could see people being chased by hellhounds, burned at the stake, forced to run naked through cactus patches or listen to opera music. Andi could make out a tiny hill, with the ant-size figure of Sisyphus struggling to move his boulder to the top.**

Zeus scowled at the recollection of that mortal.

"Persephone likes watching him the most," said Hades with a chuckle. "Like a never-ending slapstick."

"Want me to send down a joke riff track?" Apollo asked.

"Perhaps around the holidays..." Hades said, scratching his chin.

**She wondered what Death Eaters were in there?**

"Every single dead one, no doubt," said Hades.

**Without doubt their name offended her uncle, so it must be terrible.**

"I was actually a bit amused by it," said Hades. "Thanatos was the one with the issue."

"I know!" Apollo said with a groan. "All that hate mail he sent, encouraging me to smite her or something. No way! Rowling was genius."

**And a part of her was satisfied by that thought.**

**She was considering asking about the whole Tom Riddle situation also. **_**Seriously**_**, that one slipped through the cracks big time.**

"Indeed," said Hades with a frown. "Probably through Hecate's meddling. She and I have been at odds over whether who's jurisdiction the dark mystics striving for immortality fall under."

**The line coming from the right side of the judgment pavilion was much better. This one led down toward a small valley surrounded by walls - a gated community, which seemed to be the only happy part of the Underworld.**

"Ah, so we finally see the highest goal," said Hades with a smirk. Truly his wife's pride and joy, it was a bit of a hassle keeping such a positive place untouched by his own gothic designs.

**Beyond the security gate were neighborhoods of beautiful houses from every time period in history, Roman villas and medieval castles and Victorian mansions. Silver and gold flowers bloomed on the lawns. The grass rippled in rainbow colors. She could hear laughter and smell barbecue cooking.**

"Most likely the preparation to watch some reruns of the early nineteen century's Olympics," said Hades with a chuckle. "I think last I checked in they had been arguing over a match between Germany and the US, before the Second War."

**And in an instant she knew what that place was.**

"Iraq?" Ares asked.

"Nah, it's Miami," said Apollo with a grin.

"It's most likely Dubai...which I have been keeping track of once my damn service is over," said Dionysus.

"The three of you are buffoons," said Athena dryly.

**Elysium.**

"Darn!" Apollo said, snapping his fingers while his two brothers shrugged.

**In the middle of that valley was a glittering blue lake, with three small islands like a vacation resort in the Bahamas. The Isles of the Blest, for people who had chosen to be reborn three times, and three times achieved Elysium.**

"I stand corrected, the ultimate goal is getting those three strikes," said Hades.

**Immediately, the raven-haired demigods knew that was where they wanted to go when they died.**

"Good luck," said Hades to his nephews, getting a gulp from both of them.

**"That's what it's all about," Annabeth said with a soft smile. "That's the place for heroes."**

**"My mum's in there. My step-dad, too." Andi said with assurance**

"Considering how she died, that is a very strong possibility," said Hades with a nod. Aphrodite smirked along with him.

**, the group could see the longing in her eyes, like she wanted to just walk right in there and see her deceased mother and step-dad.**

"As much as I like this niece, I cannot allow that," said Hades. He ignored the glare Aphrodite gave him. Rules were rules after all.

**Annabeth just grabbed her hand gently, showing that she was there for her.**

**And Andi was grateful for that, family always made her emotional.**

"Same here," said Thalia. That was the _only_ reason she got emotional. And even then, it was usually anger.

**But, Elysium seemed so small, the Fields of Punishment and Asphodel were so much bigger. Did little good really exist in the world?**

"Considering how humanity can be and since they were created by our kin..." Hephaestus trailed off at his father's look.

**It was disheartening to be honest.**

**They left the judgment pavilion and moved deeper into the Asphodel Fields. It got darker. The colors faded from their clothes. The crowds of chattering spirits began to thin.**

**After a few miles of walking, they began to hear a familiar screech in the distance. Looming on the horizon was a palace of glittering black obsidian. Above the parapets swirled three dark bat-like creatures: the Furies.**

"Oh joy," said Percy dryly. He remembered what was coming next, and quite frankly, he was not looking forward to it.

"What?" Frank asked.

"You'll see," said Percy as he tightened his arm around Annabeth's shoulders, her hand reaching up to grab his reassuringly.

**Seems some monsters were eager for round two.**

**"I suppose it's too late to turn back," Grover said wistfully.**

**"We'll be okay." Percy tried to sound confident.**

**Andi smirked. "Without doubt."**

**"Maybe we should search some of the other places first," Grover suggested quickly. "Like, Elysium, for instance..."**

"Like you'd even be able to get in there, foolish goat," said Hades.

"Grover should be allowed in," said Demeter.

"Like you would know. You don't even care to learn about your daughter's job," said Hades with a frown.

"She should be focusing on plants!"

"She's an excellent queen and you choose to make her into a gardener!"

"Enough!" Zeus said, stopping the two before another quarrel could begin. "I thought I settled this millennia ago!"

"Exactly," said Hades with a frown. "You thought your decree would keep her happy, well guess what? She isn't." He looked back at his sister/mother-in-law. "Persephone is old enough to make her own decisions!"

"This choice was forced upon her!" Demeter said with a scowl.

"You do know that out of the three of us, _I_ happen to have the happiest marriage," said Hades smugly.

"Would you both knock it off?" Hera asked, irked at the reminder. Poseidon scowled while Zeus' eyes narrowed into small balls of electricity. Hera glared at the oldest son of the Crooked One. "You are not loyal, Hades."

"I happen to get lonely," said Hades with a frown. "I don't seek out conquests to sate my lust or clear sighted mortals for the hell of it."

"Hades," said Poseidon warningly.

"All of you, _enough_!" Hestia said, commanding silence from her younger siblings as the area heated up to the point that even Hephaestus was sweating. The five of them clammed up and Apollo ducked behind his throne. He'd only seen Hestia this mad when he was courting her and she got into a fight with Helios. Hestia huffed. "Act like children again and I _will_ treat each and every one of you as such. King or not."

That certainly got Zeus to shut his opening mouth.

"...I think I have a new hero," said Thalia under her breath, the other demigoddesses nodding in agreement. It got the tension in the room to vanish as Artemis pouted at her lieutenant while Hestia flushed lightly.

**The lightning girl slightly liked this idea, but kept it to herself.**

**"Come on, goat boy." Annabeth grabbed his arm.**

**Grover yelped. His sneakers sprouted wings and his legs shot forward, pulling him away from Annabeth. He landed flat on his back in the grass.**

"And here we go," said Percy with a groan. He looked over the couch at his father. "This is it."

"Is it?" Poseidon asked, humming. His two brothers were still silent, Hestia's threat hanging over their heads.

**"Grover," Annabeth chided. "Stop messing around."**

**"But I didn't -"**

**He yelped again. His shoes were flapping like crazy now. They levitated off the ground and started dragging him away from them.**

"Where's he going in such a hurry?" Leo asked.

"Not now, Leo," said Jason, getting a bad feeling in his gut.

**"Grover!" Andi said in distress for her favorite goat boy.**

**"Maia!" he yelled, but the magic word seemed to have no effect. "Maia, already! Nine-one-one! Help!"**

**Percy got over being stunned and made a grab for Grover's hand, but was too late. Grover was picking up speed, skidding downhill like a bobsled as the demigods quickly gave chase.**

**Annabeth shouted, "Untie the shoes!"**

**It was a smart idea, but not as easy when your shoes are pulling you along feet first at full speed. Grover tried to sit up, but he couldn't get close to the laces.**

"That's got to suck," said Apollo. He had climbed back into his throne after he was sure the anger Hestia was radiating had diminished.

"That's what you get for not doing your crunches, goat boy," said Ares with a smirk.

**They kept after him, trying to keep him in sight as he ripped between the legs of spirits who chattered at him in annoyance.**

**Percy was sure Grover was going to barrel straight through the gates of Hades' palace, but his shoes veered sharply to the right and dragged him in the opposite direction.**

"Enchantments..." Hades eyes widened and he put a hand on his head. "In my own domain..._my_ domain! The humiliation."

"Well, Hecate was feeling unappreciated," said Hestia, trying to cheer her brother up. "Maybe she purposely kept that from you?"

"...That is possible. But still..."

"Oh don't brood. We get enough from Poseidon," said Zeus with a groan. Poseidon frowned at the jab, unknowingly beginning to brood over whether or not he brooded too much.

**The slope got steeper. Grover picked up speed. The demigods had to sprint to keep up, Andi ahead of the two as she tried to get to the satyr. The cavern walls narrowed on either side, and then they had entered some kind of side tunnel. No black grass or trees now, just rock underfoot, and the dim light of the stalactites above.**

**"Grover!" Percy yelled, voice echoing. "Hold on to something!"**

**"What?" he yelled back.**

**He was grabbing at gravel, but there was nothing big enough to slow him down.**

"That has to hurt," said Piper, referring to Grover going down the rocks on his back.

"He's got Juniper to kiss his boo-boos better," said Leo, waving off her concern.

**The tunnel got darker and colder. It smelled evil down here. It made your hair stand on ends as it felt like you were entering a den of deranged murderers.**

"That's not wrong," said Zeus with a scowl. His siblings had copied him, save for Hestia, who had an unpleasant frown on her face.

**Then Andi and Percy saw what was ahead of them, stopping dead in their tracks.**

**The tunnel widened into a huge dark cavern, and in the middle was a chasm the size of a city block.**

**Grover was sliding straight toward the edge.**

"...So had we believed him..." Poseidon began, only for his sister to cut him off with a glare.

"Now isn't the time, Poseidon," said Hestia.

"Sorry, Hestia."

**"Come on, guys!" Annabeth yelled, tugging at their wrists.**

**"But that's -" Percy muttered with wide eyes.**

**"I know!" she shouted. "The place you described in your dreams! But Grover's going to fall if we don't catch him." That shook the kids of the big three as they started the chase once more.**

**Grover was yelling, clawing at the ground, but the winged shoes kept dragging him toward the pit, and it didn't look like they would get to him in time.**

**What saved him were his hooves.**

"Saved by the hoof," said Leo. "Not many can claim that."

**The flying sneakers had always been a loose fit on him, and finally Grover hit a big rock and the left shoe came flying off. It sped into the darkness, down into the chasm. The right shoe kept tugging him along, but not as fast. Grover was able to slow himself down by grabbing on to the big rock and using it like an anchor.**

**He was ten feet from the edge of the pit when the kids caught him and hauled him back up the slope. The other winged shoe tugged itself off, circled around them angrily and tried to kick them before Andi blasted it with her static, sending it injured wing down the chasm to join its twin.**

Apollo made the sound of an airplane in a dive, letting it die off before making a small faint crash sound. He got a few snickers for his efforts and felt it was a job well done since Artemis had a barely noticeable smile.

**They all collapsed, exhausted, on the obsidian gravel. To Percy, his limbs felt like lead, his backpack seemed heavier, as if somebody had filled it with bricks.**

"Cue the second enchanted item in my domain," said Hades with a frown, upset with himself for missing that.

**Grover was scratched up pretty bad. His hands were bleeding. His eyes had gone slit-pupiled, goat style, the way they did whenever he was terrified.**

**"I don't know how..." the goat panted. "I didn't..."**

**"Wait," Percy said, straining his ears. "Listen."**

**They all heard something - a deep whisper in the darkness.**

**Another few seconds, and Annabeth said, "Percy, this place -"**

**"Shh." Percy stood.**

**"We need to leave." Andi said, standing up, glaring at the pit darkly.**

**The sound was getting louder, a muttering, evil voice from far, far below them. Coming from the pit.**

"...Anyone else imagining the chopped up mouth of You-Know-Who moving its lips?" Apollo asked, getting a few snorts from his father, uncles and aunts. "Yeah, that's what I thought."

**Grover sat up. "Wh-what's that noise?"**

**Annabeth heard it too, now, her eyes widened. "Tartarus. The entrance to Tartarus." Percy uncapped Anaklusmos.**

**The bronze sword expanded, gleaming in the darkness, and the evil voice seemed to falter, just for a moment, before resuming its chant.**

"Recalling something that pierced his flesh," said Poseidon with a smirk.

**You could almost make out words now, ancient, ancient words, older even than Greek. As if...**

**"Magic," Percy said, his sea green eyes wide.**

**"We have to get out of here," Annabeth said, gulping at the old words.**

**"Kronos."**

**As soon as Andi murmured that name, the chanting stopped. The questers felt ice fill their veins, the air leaving them. Grover was pawing for air, his eyes in a deranged panic while Annabeth was visible shaking, her hand clamped on her necklace, praying in ancient Greek quickly and in sets of three. Percy's sword arm was shaking as he used his free hand to hold his wrist in place while he gulped with fear crawling into him.**

**But it was Andi who reacted once the chanting started anew, even faster, stronger, deeper, throatier, and hungrier.**

"Who else got goosebumps?" Leo asked. Every demigod raised their hand, even the Romans. "Good, thought it was just me."

**Her eyes were dilated to the point they were beady as if she was living that nightmare with blood, death, destruction, and she herself at the top of it all. Like she had caused it.**

**She screamed once more, her bow in her hand as the blue veins pulsing like searchlights in the dark area and she chanted a spell, trying to shout over the chanting from the pit.**

_**"Quinquagintaspiritus fulgoris. Coèuntes sagittent inimicum meam. Sagitta Magica. Convergentia**__**fulgoris!"**_**- (Fifty one spirits of lightning. Come together and strike mine enemy. Magic Arrows. Convergence of lightning!)**

"Shame we can't do that," said Apollo with a frown, his twin nodding in agreement.

**"Shut up!" she screamed at the pit and instead of a scattered shot like before, the spell released a bulking beam of yellow lightning and blue static with a thunderclap echoing all around them.**

**The lightning blast lit the pit going down, but they never heard it hit anything.**

**The voice stopped, but it was a beat of a second a cruel laugh could be heard as the chanting came back fiercer.**

"She amused him," said Zeus in disbelief. Poseidon's son's sword made him pause, but his daughter's lightning spell amused him? Zeus pouted. So unfair.

**"Andi, we need to leave, now!" Annabeth shouted in a panic as she started to drag Grover with Percy.**

**Breathing in frantic breaths the daughter of Zeus nodded and ran after them as they started to go back up the tunnel.**

**Percy felt his legs weren't moving fast enough, the backpack was weighing him down. The voice got louder and angrier behind them, and they broke into a run.**

**Not a moment too soon.**

The demigods let out a breath they didn't know they were holding.

**A cold blast of wind pulled at their backs, as if the entire pit were inhaling. For a terrifying moment, Percy lost ground, his feet slipping in the gravel. If they'd been any closer to the edge, they would've been sucked in.**

**Struggling forward, they finally reached the top of the tunnel, where the cavern widened out into the Fields of Asphodel. The wind died. A wail of outrage echoed from deep in the tunnel. Something was not happy that they'd gotten away.**

**"What was that?" Grover panted, when the group collapsed in the relative safety of a black poplar grove. "One of Hades' pets?"**

"Ignorant fool," said Hades with a snarl. "I don't even care if he doesn't have a soul. I'll get a hold of Underwood somehow."

He would have continued if not for Hestia's polite throat clearing. Remembering that he was still on thin ice, Hades clammed up.

**he suggested, not wanting to even think it was what the raven haired girl said.**

**"We're screwed, we are **_**screwed**_**." Andi muttered as her bow changed back to its keychain, "I-I thought he wasn't, isn't he supposed to be-" she turned to Annabeth who would know more about this kind of situation.**

**But the child of wisdom was in too far a panic to even think about it, too scared to even agree with the notion that Andi was making.**

**And that was terrifying enough for Percy himself.**

"Yeah, you too worried to think is scary," said Percy, rubbing his girlfriend's arm as she shuddered at the memory of that event.

"I was thinking," said Annabeth. "Just not planning."

**Percy capped his sword, putting the pen back in his pocket. "Let's keep going." He said, turning to Grover. "Can you walk?"**

**He swallowed. "Yeah, sure. I never liked those shoes, anyway."**

"I still can't believe your son used those shoes," said Aphrodite to Hermes. "What a waste."

"I was never a good role model," said Hermes in Luke's defense.

"Nor a good teacher," said Athena, getting a frown from her half-brother. "It should have been obvious that the shoes wouldn't work for Percy Jackson, considering Zeus and Poseidon's agreement on their children in the other's domain. Without a sacrifice of some sort, Zeus would've blasted him out of the sky. Luke was not the brightest of your children, merely an excellent swordsman and an adequate thief."

"...He stole the Lightning Bolt!" Hermes said. He shrunk a bit under his father's glare for the reminder.

"My point exactly," said Athena. "Master thieves are not foolish enough to try to steal something that dangerous, even if it was to cause a war. They favor their own lives far too much."

Hermes begrudgingly conceded to that and returned his attention to the book.

**Grover tried to sound brave about it, but he was trembling as badly as the rest of the group. Whatever was in that pit was nobody's pet. It was unspeakably old and powerful.**

"Most notably old," said Poseidon, getting a few chuckles from the room.

**Was, was Andi right? Was that really their…no, no, just keep going, he told himself as he sighed in relief with his back towards the pit now and they headed towards the palace of Hades.**

**The Furies circled the parapets, high in the gloom. The outer walls of the fortress glittered black, and the two-story-tall bronze gates stood wide open.**

**Up close, the engravings on the gates were scenes of death. Some were from modern times - an atomic bomb exploding over a city,**

"Oh yeah..." Ares groaned.

"Dude, come on," said Apollo. Even he wasn't that perverse.

"I've said it before, I'll say it again: You've got your kinks, and I've got mine."

"So what, does that mean Aphrodite drops nukes on you in bed?" Dionysus asked with a smirk. "What's the side effect of that? Have you successfully made the first godly STD?"

"Oh! Oh! If you have can I see it?" Apollo asked, his medicinal mind kicking into high gear at the thought of a new challenge.

"We have not! And Apollo, that's disgusting!" Aphrodite said with a frown.

"Doctor mind, Dite. And don't say you don't love it because if I remember correctly, sorry in advance Heph, you happened to love how I knew where and what to touch."

"I already knew about it," said Hephaestus, not really caring since it was a _long_ time ago.

Ares scowled and glared daggers at his half-brother while Aphrodite's eyes glazed over slightly in memory.

"That was a good night," she said.

"DITE!" Ares said, enraged. Hephaestus smirked at his half-brother, who nodded back. Apollo loved to get victories over Ares' almost as much as the smith did.

**a trench filled with gas mask-wearing soldiers, a line of African famine victims waiting with empty bowls - but all of them looked as if they'd been etched into the bronze thousands of years ago. Like some deranged prophecies that had come true.**

"Meh," said Hades, waving his hand in an iffy motion.

**Inside the courtyard was the strangest garden you'd ever seen. Multicolored mushrooms, poisonous shrubs, and weird luminous plants grew without sunlight.**

"Persephone's garden," said Hades, a small smile at his wife's creations. Demeter, Nico and Hazel begrudgingly admitted it was well done.

**Precious jewels made up for the lack of flowers, piles of rubies as big as a fist, clumps of raw diamonds. Standing here and there like frozen party guests were Medusa's garden statues - petrified children, satyrs, and centaurs - all smiling grotesquely.**

"...Dark," said Nico.

"Well they were dead and I wasn't going to punish them," said Hades with a frown at the looks he got. As the looks continued, he rolled his eyes. "Alright, alright. Persephone convinced me that she needed the garden gnomes, happy?"

"Not really," said the room with a murmur.

**In the center of the garden was an orchard of pomegranate trees, their orange blooms neon bright in the dark. "The garden of Persephone," Annabeth said. "Keep walking."**

**Suddenly, a bubble of fresh air was around them, Andi at the front, her arms out as they passed the trees. It was then Percy remembered the story of Persephone. One bite of Underworld food, and they would never be able to leave.**

Demeter glared silently at her brother, who ignored it lest he get into yet another argument.

**Andi was keeping the scent out for them thank goodness, so they weren't tempted to eat one.**

**They walked up the steps of the palace, between black columns, through a black marble portico, and into the house of Hades. The entry hall had a polished bronze floor, which seemed to boil in the reflected torchlight. There was no ceiling, just the cavern roof, far above. Never have to worry about rain down here it seems.**

**Every side doorway was guarded by a skeleton in military gear.**

"You're welcome," said Ares, since it was because of his domain that militaries even existed.

"You be quiet," said Hades with a scowl. "You cause most of my headaches."

"I know, isn't it wonderful?"

"No."

**Some wore Greek armor, some British redcoat uniforms, some camouflage with tattered American flags on the shoulders. They carried spears or muskets or M-16s. None of them bothered the questers, but their hollow eye sockets followed them as they walked down the hall, toward the big set of doors at the opposite end.**

**Two U.S. Marine skeletons guarded the doors. They grinned down at them, rocket-propelled grenade launchers held across their chests.**

"You don't think that might be a bit much?" Hermes asked, looking up from the book.

"Do you?" Hades asked sincerely. "Considering my past, I no doubt made more enemies than these two combined."

"He's got a point," said Poseidon, Zeus nodding in agreement.

**"You know," Grover mumbled, "I bet Hades doesn't have trouble with door-to-door salesmen."**

"My worst foes," said Hades dryly, glaring at his currently reading nephew.

"So, you're not going to relieve those guys then? Damn," said Hermes with a frown.

**Percy backpack weighed a ton now and he couldn't figure out why. He wanted to check what had somehow secretly jumped in there, but this wasn't the time.**

"Wasn't it?" Leo asked flatly.

"I was psyching myself up," said Percy.

"Why? You're only meeting the God of the Underworld, lord of the dead and all around stereotypical evil incarnate, um, no offense, Lord Hades," said Leo, catching his last words.

"Meh, rep sucks anyway. Nothing you could say changes it," said Hades, shrugging.

**"Well, guys," said Percy. "I suppose we should ... knock?"**

**A hot wind blew down the corridor, and the doors swung open. The guards stepped aside.**

**"I guess that means entrez-vous," Annabeth mumbled with a shaky breath to calm her nerves.**

**The room inside looked just like in Percy's dream, except this time the throne of Hades was occupied.**

**He was the third god Percy and Andi had met, but the first who really struck them as godlike.**

"Well, I feel insulted," said Dionysus with a frown. "Thanks, Peter."

"Yeah, same here." Ares growled.

"Sorry Mr. D." Percy said, though it sound practiced.

"And...?" Ares said.

"And what?" Percy asked.

"...Fuck you, too Jackson."

**He was at least ten feet tall, for one thing, and dressed in black silk robes and a crown of braided gold. His skin was albino white,**

"So the pasty skin is hereditary?" Thalia asked her cousin.

"No! I just like my skin better this way," said Nico with a scowl.

**his hair shoulder-length and jet black. He wasn't bulked up like Ares, but he radiated power. He lounged on his throne of fused human bones, looking lithe, graceful, and dangerous as a panther.**

"...So in a way, Percy just called you sexy," said Apollo, getting slapped for his troubles by his twin while Percy, Nico and Hades turned green.

"You don't know that. It could be Andi giving us the description," said Aphrodite. Now it was Zeus, Jason and Thalia's turn to turn green.

"She would be the second of your daughters to think that," said Hades with a smirk to his brother. Demeter seethed as Zeus grunted uncomfortably while swallowing the bile that comment caused.

**Andi was taking calming breaths as she tried to stop the stray bits of nervous static from popping out.**

**Hades' aura was affecting her, just as Ares' had. The Lord of the Dead resembled pictures you'd see of Adolph Hitler, or Napoleon, or the terrorist leaders who direct suicide bombers. Hades had the same intense eyes, the same kind of mesmerizing, evil charisma.**

"I try," said Hades with a smirk. If he was going to be 'evil' then he was going to be the best at it.

**Another stood by him, a woman. She was dressed in a white robes with ornate silver designs, like runes or alchemy symbols. Her dark hair barely came down to her shoulders. There was a green shimmer that surrounds her like an aura that matched her emerald green eyes. Her face was like a Greek statue- pale, beautiful, and ageless.**

**Instantly, Andi felt a connection with the woman, her eyes were the same as her mum's, the same as Alabaster's…this was-**

**"Hecate." Andi muttered in surprise, shining electric blue eyes widened. Her friends had heard her, as they too looked surprised.**

"I am surprised as well," said Hades before scowling. "She must be protecting her legacy from any assumptions I would make."

"You admit you would assume her wrongdoing?" Zeus asked with a scowl.

"I am not you, Zeus."

"Hades," said Hestia with a tone of warning, giving her youngest brother the same glare to keep him quiet.

**The woman just gave the faintest of smiles to the group, but the rest of the questers could tell it was only aimed at Andi, not any of them.**

"Favoritism at its finest," said Leo with a chuckle.

"What? Us? Show favoritism? Never," said Hermes, a look of mock appall on his face as he put a hand over his chest.

**"You are brave to come here, Daughter of Zeus, Son of Poseidon," Hades said in an oily voice, it reminded Andi of Snape, but far worse. "After what you have done to me, very brave indeed. Or perhaps you are simply very foolish."**

**Hecate seemed to have rolled her eyes at Hades' statement, "I told you, she was in Scotland at the time." The goddess of magic said to the ruler of the realm.**

"Details," said Hades, ignoring the looks Zeus, Thalia and Jason gave him.

**Hades sent a look to his longtime friend, eyes narrowed, "Yes, yes." He waved off, "Yet, she is still the bastard of my brother, **_**both**_** children of the broken oath." He told her sharply.**

"Well, there's something I can agree with you on," said Hera, smirking at her brother. Hades smirked back while Zeus scowled at his wife, feeling betrayed.

**Andi and Percy stiffened at that, worry coming to their features.**

**Hecate's own emerald orbs seemed to narrow, "You remember that thing I just informed you, oh, about five minutes ago?" she asked, a smile creeping along her face, "The one with that Riddle boy."**

**"Oh yes, the one where your demented little legacy tried to emulate my last dictator of a son all because of his daddy issues."**

"And a beautiful burn from Uncle Hades," said Apollo with an approving laugh.

"I do try," said Hades, smirking at his nephew's approval.

**Hades said scathingly, the questers just stayed quiet to the godly byplay. "The little bastard managed to backup the lines for nearly a decade with those of your realm, Hecate." The member of the big three's voice was unpleasant at remembering that delay in his system.**

"I can only imagine," said Hades.

"That had to suck," said Nico, wincing in sympathy for his father as he recalled the movies.

**"No, I was talking about the Prophecy part." The goddess of magic reminded, "Aphrodite already accelerated it unknowingly. A miracle in and out of itself."**

"Bitch," said Aphrodite with a frown.

"Aphrodite, there are children present," said Hestia in disapproval.

Percy leaned over to his girlfriend. "Aren't we teenagers?"

"In mortal eyes," said Hestia, catching her nephew's words and smiling slyly at him. "In ours, mine especially, you are still children."

"Babies," said Ares before he could stop himself. Athena pinched the bridge of her nose, why was her brother such a fool? Ares shrunk in his throne from the glare his aunt latched onto him.

**"Yes, you said another of your legacy's would…oh, ohh, you-" he groaned and palmed his face in annoyance, dragging it down until you could see his maddening black eyes, narrowed dangerously to the Mist goddess. He was silent for but a moment and raised a single pale finger in the air. "Point to you, I admit, that was a good one." He begrudgingly said to his friend.**

**"I do try."**

**"Fine then, the girl can live, but the second it is done…" Hades' voice trailed, the threat in the air.**

"How generous of you," said Poseidon flatly.

"More than either of you can say," said Hades with a smirk, making his brothers frown.

**Hecate rolled her eyes once more, "Yes, yes, Furies this, hellhounds that." She waved of., "Honestly, the dramatics you three share."**

**"Bah!" The Rich One grunted and leaned back into his throne. "My little brother is far more the ham, where do you think Apollo gets it from?"**

"Truth!" Apollo said with a laugh. He clammed up when his father cleared his throat before the King sent a glare to his elder brother. Hades just waved the look off.

**"This is true."**

**It was then the Lord of the Dead's attention turned back to the group, expecting one of them to speak, **_**now**_**.**

"Time is money," said Hades flatly. He blinked and then glared at his nephew, who was sinking into his seat. "This is that moment, isn't it?"

"Y-Yes, Uncle."

"I will enjoy seeing you squirm." Hades said, sitting back in his throne and ignoring the look Poseidon sent his way.

**Percy swallowed the lump in his throat and stepped forward. "Lord and Uncle, I come with two requests."**

**Andi's eyes were widened with disbelief at his words, mouthing to herself how stupid her cousin was.**

"Not your best moment," said Annabeth.

**Hades raised an eyebrow. When he sat forward in his throne, shadowy faces appeared in the folds of his black robes, faces of torment, as if the garment were stitched of trapped souls from the Fields of Punishment, trying to get out. One had to wonder if that was the same for all of his clothes. What horrible things would you have to do in your life to get woven into Hades' underwear?**

"Mostly the heads of the internment camps of the Second War," said Hades. "The orders came from my son, but I could never do that to a child of mine. So I had to find replacements. Quite a few were your sons, Ares."

The War God chuckled darkly while Athena glared at him along with Apollo and Hermes, who knew they had children in those camps.

"...But isn't he being tortured?" Nico asked.

"Yes," said Hades with a nod. Just because the leader of the cause was his son doesn't mean he wasn't immune from his choices.

**"Only two requests?" Hades said. "Arrogant child. As if you have not already taken enough. Speak, then. It amuses me not to strike you dead yet."**

**Well, it was going as well as Percy expected if he was being honest.**

**The child of Poseidon glanced at the empty, smaller throne next to Hades'. It was shaped like a black flower, gilded with gold. He wished Queen Persephone was here. The boy recalled something in the myths about how she could calm her husband's moods. But it was summer. Of course, Persephone would be above in the world of light with her mother, the goddess of agriculture, Demeter. Her visits, not the tilt of the planet, create the seasons.**

"I would've probably loved having her there to help me," said Hades with a frown. Demeter scoffed, of course he would try to blame this on her.

**Andi stepped forward, giving a respectful bow of her head and said, "Please forgive Percy's words Lord and Uncle, we come for nothing but clarification." She said with swiftness, giving Percy a look that screamed for him to shut up before he killed them all with his stupidity.**

**"Oh?" Amusement came upon the god's face. "Clarification of what?" he asked, a cruel smile curling on his lips.**

**Andi swallowed nervously, "As you know, the master bolt has been taken."**

**"Yes, my brother seems to enjoy parading the fact that his Symbol of Power is missing, like a fool."**

"A fool, am I?" Zeus asked, scowling at his older brother.

"Yep," said Hades with a small smirk. Poseidon laughed at his brother's retort, not even bothering to hide his amusement.

**He said with a sneer, "Along with his childish finger pointing. God of justice, a joke title more than anything." He told said god's daughter with scorn.**

**"Lord Hades," Andi said. "Look," she gave a tired sigh, "War between the gods would be, catastrophic, terrible."**

**"Really, really bad," Percy added helpfully, but Andi just gave him a look to shut up, which he did.**

"...'Really, really bad,'" said Thalia, amused.

"Shut up, Thalia!"

"I would, but it might be 'really, really bad' if I do."

Percy pouted at the way his cousins, friends and even girlfriend laughed at him.

**"We have no clues whatsoever, as I personally feel that you have nothing to do with its thief." The lightning child told the god.**

**"…For Zeus' own believe in **_**my **_**innocence." The lord of the dead chuckled darkly, "The irony does not elude me." He said with a scary smile, "And? What have you come to ask, niece?" he said, playing along with her words in humor.**

**"Surely, someone of your standing has perhaps, heard a murmur, a stray word of where the bolt could be. As I am sure you do not wish for more dead in your realm…it's kinda cramped down here already." Her ADHD made her say in her nervousness with using as many flowery words as possible.**

**Gods like that, right?**

"Not all of us," said Hephaestus gruffly.

"She's the first to finally understand," said Hades with a sad sigh. "This is the one time I wish you had broken the oath, Zeus."

Zeus flustered at the reminder of what he did while Hera glared at her brother. Hestia gave him a pitying look while Demeter rolled her eyes, it honestly couldn't be that bad.

**"And she gets it!" The god shouted, throwing a hand in the air, "Finally!" he said, "Someone finally gets it. No, no I do not need more subjects' niece, it's honestly the last thing I need."**

**"But you're the Lord of the Dead," Percy said carefully. "Wouldn't you want to make a war and expand your kingdom?"**

"Wow...really, Percy? Really?" Nico asked.

"Shut up! I get it, stupid question. Can we move on please?" Percy said, annoyance written on his face.

"We could," said Piper.

"But we won't," said Leo, grinning widely. Jason shook his head at his girlfriend and best friend's antics.

**Hades' dark gaze turned to Percy.**

**"Did you not hear me, or do you share my brothers' capacity to choose whether or not to listen? Do YOU think I need, let alone WANT more subjects? Did you not see the sprawl of the Asphodel Fields?"**

**"Well..." the boy stammered.**

**"Have you any idea how much my kingdom has swollen in this past century alone, how many subdivisions I've had to open?"**

**The son of the sea opened his mouth to respond, but Hades was on a roll now.**

**"More security ghouls," he moaned. "Traffic problems at the judgment pavilion. Double overtime for the staff. I used to be a rich god, Percy Jackson. I control all the precious metals under the earth. But my expenses!"**

**"Charon wants a pay raise," Percy blurted, just remembering the fact. Andi jabbed him in the ribs with her elbow, glaring at him.**

"Here we go," said Poseidon with an amused smirk. "Zeus may have ranting, I may have a motor mouth but you, Hades, have a talent for griping."

"Go sing with a crab in the ocean," said a bitter Hades.

**"Don't get me started on Charon!" Hades yelled. "He's been impossible ever since he discovered Italian suits! Problems everywhere, and I've got to handle all of them personally. The commute time alone from the palace to the gates is enough to drive me insane! And the dead just keep arriving. No, godling. I need no help getting subjects!"**

**"Hades, you're griping." Hecate told him blandly.**

"See? Hecate agrees with me," said a smug Poseidon.

"Shut it, Sea for Brains," said Hades, growling at his younger brother.

**The god glowered at her, but the magic goddess just had this amused look on her face.**

**Annabeth stepped up, "As Andi asked, would you perhaps know where the bolt is?" she asked carefully, after the pit incident, her line of thinking was following Andi's own theory.**

"Oh, so you needed another to actually come to terms with it?" Hades growled to the girl.

"Hades, you're griping," said Hestia, making Hades twitch as he looked at her. He was debating whether or not it would be worth it to scowl at his sister.

**Hades' eyes grew dangerously bright. "Oh enough of this farce," the god said, "Do not act so witless before me." He said, looking directly at Percy, "While Zeus' may be innocent, do not pretend for a moment longer that you have done no wrong Percy Jackson, not after what you've done."**

**Percy looked to his friends, who were just about as clueless as him at the moment.**

**"Um ... Uncle," Percy said. "You keep saying 'after what you've done.' What exactly have I done?"**

"Yes, Hades, what has he done?" Poseidon asked, arching a brow in amusement.

"Two words: Shut. Up."

**The throne room shook with a tremor so strong, they probably felt it upstairs in Los Angeles. Debris fell from the cavern ceiling. Doors burst open all along the walls, and skeletal warriors marched in, hundreds of them, from every time period and nation in Western civilization. They lined the perimeter of the room, blocking the exits.**

**"My helm, boy, I want it back."**

**That single statement hit the group like a tower of bricks.**

"They didn't even know about your helm missing," said Poseidon.

"Of course they didn't! I'm not sir whines a lot when his bolt gets sneezed on," said Hades. He rolled his eyes as Zeus glared at him.

**"What?" Andi asked, nothing but surprise in her tone.**

**Percy recovered and blinked in bewilderment, "Bu-But I don't have your helm!" he told the god.**

**"Lies!" More rumbling. Hades rose from his throne, towering to the height of a football goalpost. "Your father may fool Zeus, boy, but I am not so stupid. I see his plan."**

"You give far too much credit to Poseidon, Hades," said Athena with a smirk.

"Your comment was unnecessary, Athena," said Poseidon with a frown.

"I feel otherwise," said Athena, pleased at getting a jab in at her rival.

**"His plan?" Percy asked. Confusion and anger began to fill him at being accused, **_**again**_**, for something he didn't do.**

**"You were the thief on the winter solstice," the lord of the dead said.**

"Not even close to being true," said Hermes with a frown. He pointed at himself. "Hello? Inkling for thieves, here!"

"Yeah, but Herm, you wouldn't sell out your own kid," said Apollo. "Then again, I wouldn't either unless ordered to, and that's only because I rather like having an ass that isn't blemished by a lightning bolt."

"True."

**"Your father thought to keep you his little secret. He directed you into the throne room on Olympus. You took the master bolt and my helm. Had I not sent my Fury to discover you at Yancy Academy, Poseidon might have succeeded in hiding his scheme to start a war.**

"...Yes, because I am known for starting wars," said Poseidon dryly.

"It was an appropriate thought at the time!" Hades said with a scowl. "Given your track record with a certain net..."

"Oh you just _had_ to bring up the net, didn't you? Hera helped me plan that!" Poseidon said, pointing at their sister.

Zeus glared at his wife, who glared right back and said. "It was for your own good."

**But now you have been forced into the open. You will be exposed as Poseidon's thief, and I will have my helm back!"**

**"But," Andi said, if that helmet was missing, she was wondering why the hell the Olympians' weren't freaking out that someone had THAT! "Why didn't you-?"**

**"Speak of it? Like I had said before child, your father may parade the fact around that his is gone, but unlike him, I did not. I had no illusions that anyone on Olympus would offer me the slightest justice, the slightest help. I can ill afford for word to get out that my most powerful weapon of fear is missing. So I searched and lo and behold, I had found myself a child of Poseidon, New York city born and raised." He said, gesturing his hand to Percy.**

**"When it was clear you were coming to me to deliver your threat, I did not try to stop you." The god continued.**

**"You didn't try to stop us? But -"**

"Monsters, Furies, a cursed casino and a very cruel mother of monsters," said Hermes, listing the things they dealt with on the original quest.

"That last one was Zeus' decree, not my own!" Hades said, making his youngest brother glare at him.

**Percy was cut off.**

**"Return my helm now, or I will stop death," Hades threatened. "That is my counterproposal. I will open the earth and have the dead pour back into the world. I will make your lands a nightmare. And you, Percy Jackson - your skeleton will lead my army out of Hades."**

"...Now that is an interesting image," said Frank, scratching his cheek sheepishly at the glare he got from his friend. "What? I mean, twelve-year-old you skeleton leading the army out of Hades? That's not interesting?"

"...Good point," said Percy, dropping his glare and thinking about the shorter skeleton in front of the others.

**The skeletal soldiers all took one step forward, making their weapons ready.**

**Percy reached his boiling point. He was so sick and tired of being blamed for everything! He dealt with that enough growing up, but this? It was bullshit!**

"Percy Jackson!"

"I didn't say it, Aunt Hestia!" Percy said.

"You thought it," said Hestia with a disapproving frown.

"...Ten bucks says Ares thinks that all the time when he checks the news," said Apollo, getting a laugh from his younger brother.

"Fuck you, too, Sunshine!" Ares said with a scowl.

"Ares!" Hestia looked livid.

"Sorry _Aunt_ Hestia," said Ares in a tone that fooled no one as well as being a bit condescending. He ducked under a bolt of lightning and glared lightly at his father, shrinking away when his father glared back. An Olympian she may not be, Hestia _still_ deserved respect as a Goddess and one of the original six.

**"You're as bad as Zeus," Percy told the god, "You think I stole from you? That's why you sent the Furies after me?"**

**"Of course," Hades said.**

**"And the other monsters?"**

**Hades curled his lip. "I had nothing to do with them. I wanted no quick death for you - I wanted you brought before me alive so you might face every torture in the Fields of Punishment. Why do you think I let you enter my kingdom so easily?"**

**"Easily?"**

"I'm with Percy on that one, Uncle H," said Hermes. "They had to sneak in."

"...Well I couldn't be too obvious," said Hades with a frown.

**"Return my property!" was the demand from the god.**

**"I don't have your stupid helm! We just want to know where that stupid bolt is!"**

**"Which you already possess!" Hades shouted. "You came here with it, little fool, thinking you could you threaten me!"**

**"But I didn't!" Percy argued with heat.**

**"Open your pack, then."**

**A horrible feeling struck Percy. The weight in his backpack, it couldn't be...**

"Oh but it is," said Ares with a smirk.

"You, Ares, have lost all right to speak at the moment," said Zeus sternly.

"Wha-but-aw, c'mon that ain't fair!"

Percy grinned widely at Ares' following grumbles.

**He slung it off his shoulder and unzipped it. Inside was a two-foot-long metal cylinder, spiked on both ends, and humming with energy.**

"Lightsaber?" Leo asked.

"Not even a little," said Zeus with a frown.

"Though the base for the lightsaber idea," said Apollo with a grin. "So that means..."

"...Dibs on building the lightsaber!" Leo said, making his father frown. Hephaestus had been meaning to do that...

**The very thing Andi had seen in her nightmare.**

**"Percy," Annabeth said. "How -"**

**"We had it the whole damn time?!" Andi shouted in disbelief, before looking at the bag once more, "Wait, didn't we…oh, that limp dick prick!"**

Ares looked furious, which was all he could manage without incurring his father's wrath, as the rest of the room laughed. Even Aphrodite was laughing at him! What the hell?!

**Percy was just staring in disbelief at the weapon.**

**"You heroes are always the same," Hades said. "Your pride makes you foolish,**

"I agree," said Dionysus with a snort. "Not a single thing changes."

"We beg to differ," said the parent or patron of the heroes seated on the couch.

**thinking you could bring such a weapon before me. I did not ask for Zeus's master bolt, but since it is here, you will yield it to me. I am sure it will make an excellent bargaining tool. And now ... my helm. Where is it?"**

**They had been played. Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades had been set at each other's throats by someone else. The master bolt had been in the backpack, and it wasn't hard to figure out who had given it to them.**

**"Lord Hades, wait," Percy stammered out, trying to plead his case to the god. "This is all a big mistake."**

**"Super mistake." Grover added quickly.**

**"A mistake?" Hades roared.**

"You think he's mad with overflows?" Poseidon asked his son with a twinkle in his eye as he glanced at his brother. "Imagine those first few days on the job."

"Silence, Poseidon or need I remind _your_ son of _your_ own inconsistencies?" Hades asked, getting a glower from his brother.

**The skeletons aimed their weapons. From high above, there was a fluttering of leathery wings, and the three Furies swooped down to perch on the back of their master's throne. The one with Mrs. Dodds' face grinned at Percy eagerly and flicked her whip.**

"...Well, that was suggestive," said Nico. "I need some bleach for my brain now."

"Same here." "Ditto." Percy and Leo said, both of them shuddering.

**"There is no mistake," Hades said. "I know why you have come - I know the real reason you brought the bolt. You came to bargain for her."**

**Hades loosed a ball of gold fire from his palm. It exploded on the steps in front them, and there was Sally Jackson,**

"Dick move," said Poseidon with a scowl.

"Oh, I'm sorry I was only _playing the hand I was dealt_," said Hades with a scowl. "Besides, I already apologized for capturing your beloved clear sighted mortal."

Poseidon's face burned at that while Hera's brow arched. "Beloved, honestly Poseidon. What would Amphitrite think if she heard that?"

The lord of the sea just glared at his sister.

**frozen in a shower of gold, just as she was at the moment when the Minotaur began to squeeze her to death.**

**Percy was speechless, he tried to reach for her, but the fire burned too greatly.**

**Andi just had a frown on her face, appalled that a being such as a god was literally using a twelve year olds mother to get what he wanted.**

"Oh well excuse me for not getting your stamp of approval," said Hades with a scowl. And he was just starting to really like her, too.

**"Yes," Hades said with satisfaction. "I took her. I knew, Percy Jackson, that you would come to bargain with me eventually. Return my helm, and perhaps I will let her go. She is not dead, you know. Not yet. But if you displease me, that will change."**

**Percy thought back to the pearls in his pocket. Maybe they could get him out of this. If he could just get his mom free...**

**"Ah, the pearls," Hades said, and Percy's blood froze. "Yes, my brother and his little tricks. Bring them forth, Percy Jackson."**

**The boy's hand moved against his will and brought out the pearls.**

**"Only four," Hades said. "What a shame. You do realize each only protects a single person. Try to take your mother, then, little godling. And which of your friends will you leave behind to spend eternity with me? Go on. Choose. Or give me the backpack and accept my terms."**

"Hades!" Zeus said, his eyes balls of lightning as he glared at his brother.

"What?! I already _said_ I was just playing the hand I was dealt, what more do you want from me!?"

"Hades, Zeus, that is enough!" Hestia said. Zeus huffed and Hestia turned to her other brother. "Hades, calm yourself or I will inform Persephone of your ill behavior during the meeting."

Hades grumbled at being treated like a child while Demeter smirked. Her smirk fell when Hestia gave her the stink eye, knowing exactly what the Goddess of the Harvest was thinking.

**Percy looked at Andi, Annabeth, and Grover. Their faces were grim.**

**"We were tricked," Percy told them. "Set up."**

**"No duh Baywatch." Andi fumed, hands clenched with bouts of static going off like a fork in an electric socket.**

**"Yes, but why?" Annabeth asked. "And the voice in the pit -"**

**"I don't know yet," Percy said. "But I intend to ask."**

"Well I wouldn't ask Hades since he's in one of those moods," said Poseidon in amusement.

"Which he is in now, so leave him be, Poseidon," said Hestia, making the king of the seas brood at being called out while Hades glowered at him.

**"Decide, boy!" Hades yelled.**

**"Percy." Grover put his hand on the boy's shoulder. "You can't give him the bolt."**

**"I know that." Percy said grimly.**

**"Leave me here," Grover said. "Use the fourth pearl on your mom."**

**"No!"**

**"I'm a satyr," Grover said. "We don't have souls like humans do. He can torture me until I die, but he won't get me forever.**

"One day, I will find a way around that just to get Grover Underwood," said Hades with a scowl.

"Hades," said Hestia warningly.

**I'll just be reincarnated as a flower or something. It's the best way."**

**"No." Annabeth drew her bronze knife. "You three go on. Grover, you have to protect Percy and Andi. You have to get your searcher's license and start your quest for Pan. Get his mom out of here. And Andi can't stay here, who knows what he'll do to her. I'll cover you. I plan to go down fighting."**

"Annabeth, no! What would happen to Percabeth then!?" Aphrodite asked in horror.

"Mom, c'mon really?" Piper asked.

"It is honestly all that matters at this point!"

"...My mom was being held hostage and you were on the brink of a war between the Gods," said Percy dryly.

"Which is _exactly_ why Annabeth needed to live and help you through any trial you would face! Trust me, I know these things!"

**"Knock it off you morons," Andi argued fiercely, "If anyone's stay, I would. Hecate already has something planned for me," she said, nudging her head to the rather quiet goddess,**

"I forgot she was there," said Dionysus with a dull blink.

"I didn't," said Apollo with a grin. "Hard to forget a lady that fine-ow! Arte..."

"Pig," said Artemis, lowering her hand while scowling at her brother.

**"So I'm the perfect one to stay!"**

**"No!" Annabeth shouted to Andi, no, she did not want the daughter of Zeus to stay. It would be like Thalia all over again for the blonde, and she refused to see it happen. She wasn't seven anymore dammit!**

"Annie," said Thalia with a sad small smile to the flushed blonde. "I'm touched you wanted to do something, but I stayed behind for-"

"Please, Thalia, don't say anything," said Annabeth with a small frown. She didn't like hearing it at age seven and she doesn't like hearing it now.

Thalia just shook her head, the sad smile still in place and sat back to enjoy the story.

**"Right," Grover said. "So I'm staying behind."**

**"Think again, goat boy," Annabeth argued back.**

**"I'll knock you two out." The lightning girl told her friends.**

"I would so do that," said both of the Grace siblings, looking at the other in shock before laughing.

**"Stop it, all three of you!" Percy shouted to them, he felt like his heart was being ripped in two. They all had been with him through so much. Grover dive-bombing Medusa in the statue garden,**

"Kamikaze satyr!" Leo said with a laugh.

**and Annabeth saving them from Cerberus;**

"Really miss him," said Annabeth loudly, making her mother's eyes roll while Nico shook his head.

**Andi stopping the cameras at Hephaestus's Waterland ride, **

"All that hard work," said Hephaestus with a sigh.

**the St. Louis Arch,**

"Where Percy performed the best belly-flop in the world," said Frank.

**the Lotus Casino.**

"To sum it up in one word: Cake," said Apollo, making the kids laugh.

**He had spent thousands of miles worried that he'd be betrayed by a friend, but these friends would never do that. They had done nothing but save him, over and over, and now they wanted to sacrifice their lives for his mom.**

**He honestly had no words for how lucky he felt to have people like this having his back throughout this whole mess.**

"Group hug!" Apollo said, holding his arms out expectantly. He dropped them after a few seconds. "Ouch, you guys know how to hurt a dude's feelings."

**"I know what to do," Percy said solemnly. "Take these." He pasted out the pearls to each of them.**

**Annabeth said, "But, Percy ..."**

**Percy turned to his mother. The boy desperately wanted to sacrifice himself and use the last pearl on her, but he knew what she would say. She would never allow it. The bolt had to be brought back to Olympus and the truth be told to Zeus. To stop this pointless war. She would never forgive him if he saved her instead. The water demigod thought about the prophecy made at Half-Blood Hill, what seemed like a million years ago. **_**You will fail to save what matters most in the end.**_

**"I'm sorry," Percy told her. "I'll be back. I'll find a way."**

**The smug look on Hades' face faded. He said, "Godling ...?"**

**"I'll find your helm, Uncle," the son of the sea told him. "I'll return it. Remember about Charon's pay raise."**

**"Do not defy me -"**

**"And it wouldn't hurt to play with Cerberus once in a while. He likes red rubber balls."**

"In the face," said Hermes for his struggling brother. Ares laughed, a bit grateful for his brother's input.

**"Also, maybe a puppy I-pod, he likes Star Wars music." Andi added cheekily.**

"Who doesn't?" Nico asked.

**"Percy Jackson, you will not -"**

**Percy shouted, "Now, guys!"**

**They smashed the pearls at their feet. For a spine chilling moment, nothing happened.**

**"Give it a second." Hecate said with a knowing smirk as her arms crossed.**

**Hades didn't and yelled, "Destroy them!"**

**The army of skeletons rushed forward, swords out, guns clicking to full automatic. The Furies lunged, their whips bursting into flame.**

**Just as the skeletons opened fire, the pearl fragments at their feet exploded with a burst of green light and a gust of fresh sea wind. They were each encased in a milky white sphere, which were starting to float off the ground.**

"And cue the Christian saint imagery," said Apollo, holding his hands up like a camera. "Perfect!"

**Spears and bullets sparked harmlessly off the pearl bubbles as they floated up. Hades yelled with such rage, the entire fortress shook and it seemed like it wasn't going to be a peaceful night in L.A.**

"Those poor, rich, successful people," said Apollo with a sad sigh. He ignored the glare his uncle gave him.

**"Look up.'" Grover yelled. "We're going to crash!"**

**Sure enough, they were racing right toward the stalactites.**

**"How do you control these things?" Annabeth shouted.**

**"I don't think you do!" Percy shouted back.**

**"This is epic!" Andi cheered loudly, like this was a roller-coaster for her.**

"Your daughter is a bit unhinged," said Hades to his brother. "And coming from me, that means something."

**They screamed as the bubbles slammed into the ceiling and ... Darkness.**

**Darn it, Andi didn't want to be dead…no, she still felt alive, or as alive as one could be while rushing through solid rock in a magic bubble. For a few more minutes, she couldn't see anything out the magic bubble, then they spheres broke through the ocean floor as the four soared upwards through the water. With a whoosh, they broke through the surface, in the middle of the Santa Monica Bay, knocking a surfer off his board with an indignant, "Dude!"**

"Oh not cool," said Apollo with a disappointed shake of his head.

"Well he should watch where he's surfing," said Poseidon with a huff. Honestly, Apollo's son may have invented the sport but it was in Poseidon's domain and damn annoying at that. The amount of sharks put down for accidently taking a bite out of a surfer was ridiculous and almost ruined a portion of the ocean's ecosystem!

**Percy grabbed Grover and hauled him over to a life buoy. He caught Annabeth and dragged her over too. He saw Andi was hovering in the air, shaking the water off her as she perched atop the buoy like a bird of prey. A curious shark was circling them, a great white about eleven feet long.**

**Percy said, "Beat it."**

**The shark turned and raced away.**

"Nicely done, Percy," said Annabeth with a smile.

"I try."

**The surfer screamed something about bad mushrooms and paddled away from them as fast as he could.**

**Andi looked to the sky and could tell it was early morning, June 21, the day of the summer solstice.**

**In the distance, Los Angeles was on fire, plumes of smoke rising from neighborhoods all over the city. There had been an earthquake, all right, and it was Hades' fault. He was probably sending an army of the dead after them right now.**

**But at the moment, the Underworld wasn't their biggest problem.**

**They had to get to shore and get Zeus' master bolt back to Olympus.**

**And most of all, Andi had a few choice words for a certain douche of a brother.**

"I may be a lot of things, but a douche I am not," said Apollo with a laugh. "Sucks for you, Ares."

"Who asked you, Sunshine?!"

* * *

**Review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Reading The Ever Twisting Winds: The Lightning Thief**

**Ch 13**

* * *

"Considering what's coming next, I think I'll read," said Hephaestus with a smirk directed at his now growling brother.

"You got it," said a snickering Hermes.

**A Coast Guard boat picked the questers up, but they were too busy to keep them for long, or to wonder how four kids in street clothes had gotten out into the middle of the bay. There was a disaster to mop up. Their radios were jammed with distress calls.**

**They dropped questers off at the Santa Monica Pier with towels around their shoulders and water bottles that said I'M A JUNIOR COAST GUARD!**

"I'll bet Percy was," said Thalia with a smirk.

"Bite me," said Percy with a frown at the joke.

**and sped off to save more people.**

"Shame that they don't have their own theme song," said Apollo. He sighed, "oh well." Snapping his fingers, the Mighty Mouse theme began to play.

Poseidon gave his nephew a look, to which Apollo shrugged. "Like I said, no theme song."

**Their clothes were sopping wet, even Percy's. He had willed himself to get wet, so not to raise suspicion.**

"The question here is, is it seawater or sweat?" Leo asked. At the looks he received, Leo said. "You all know you're wondering the same thing.

**The water demigod was also barefoot, because he'd given his shoes to Grover. Better the Coast Guard wonder why one of them was barefoot than wonder why one of them had hooves.**

**After reaching dry land, they stumbled down the beach, watching the city burn against a beautiful sunrise. It was as if they'd just come back from the dead - which they had. Percy's backpack was heavy with Zeus's master bolt. His heart was even heavier from seeing his mother.**

Percy frowned at the reminder.

**"I don't believe it," Annabeth said. "We went all that way -"**

**"It was a trick," Percy said. "A strategy worthy of Athena."**

**"Hey," she warned.**

Athena had a glare locked on Percy, but his father saved the boy from the proverbial head melting glare.

"You do realize that was a compliment," said Poseidon, a brow arched in amusement.

**"You get it, don't you?"**

**She dropped her eyes, her anger fading. "Yeah. I get it."**

"Even your daughter agrees," said Poseidon.

"...Fine," said Athena, frowning at conceding to her rival's point.

**"Well, I don't!" Grover complained. "Would somebody -"**

**Andi was fuming and used a drying charm on them as they walked, "I am bloody pissed the right off…I'm hoping my new punching bag is nearby." She said with a chilling tone.**

**"Percy ..." Annabeth said. "I'm sorry about your mother. I'm so sorry..."**

**He pretended not to hear her, if he thought back on it, he might actually start crying like some little kid.**

"Aww, would Prissy start crying?" Ares asked condescendingly.

"Ares, if you so much as try to tease your cousins one more time..." Hestia let the threat hang.

**"The prophecy was right," Percy said. "**_**You shall go west and face the god who has turned**_**.' But it wasn't Hades. Hades didn't want war among the Big Three. Someone else pulled off the theft. Someone stole Zeus' master bolt, and Hades' helm, and framed me because I'm Poseidon's kid. Poseidon will get blamed by both sides. By sundown today, there will be a three-way war. And I'll have caused it."**

**Grover shook his head, mystified. "But who would be that sneaky? Who would want war that bad?"**

**Percy stopped in his tracks, looking down the beach. "Gee, let me think."**

**There he was,**

"Just a-walkin' down the street singing-I'll shut up," said Apollo, looking down as Artemis fixed a glare on him. She was not a fan of the sixties music.

**waiting for them, in his black leather duster and his sunglasses, an aluminum baseball bat propped on his shoulder. His motorcycle rumbled beside him, its headlight turning the sand red.**

**"Hey, kids," Ares said, seeming genuinely pleased to see them. "You were supposed to die."**

**A rock shattered his headlight.**

"That little brat!" Ares snapped.

"Okay, not lil sis' best call," said Apollo with a wince.

"You're telling me," said Hermes.

"Ugh, that's going to be annoying to fix," said Hephaestus. Knowing Ares it would be constant threat/whines until it got fixed.

**"Oops." Said Andi in a monotone tone while in a throwing position, "My fingers slipped."**

**Ares jaw tightened as he seemed to glare at Andi under his wraparound shades.**

**The girl just gave him the finger with a big smile on her face.**

"She got that from you," said Hestia, glaring at her baby brother. Zeus made no comment, for trying to shift it to his 'lover' would only upset Hera.

**"You tricked us," Percy said with gritted teeth, his hand clenched on the strap of the backpack. "You stole the helm and the master bolt."**

**Ares turned to him and grinned. "Well, now, I didn't steal them personally. Gods taking each other's symbols of power - that's a big no-no. But you're not the only hero in the world who can run errands."**

**"Who did you use? Clarisse? She was there at the winter solstice." Percy stated to his warring cousin.**

"No offense, but Clarisse couldn't steal a spoon let alone the Master Bolt," said Hermes.

"I know," said Ares with a scowl. The girl was lucky she was so ruthless.

**"No," Andi argued tersely, "I doubt Clarisse could have taken them." She said with certainty as her eyes narrowed dangerously, "No, you'd need to be invisible to pull something like that off." She answered, getting Annabeth to look wide eyed, "Or, be a really good thief…who was it? Which one of Hermes kids did you trick? Or did you blackmail them like the pig you symbolize yourself with?" the lightning god mocked the god openly, a knowing smirk on her face.**

**The idea seemed to amuse the war god.**

"Yeah, that's only funny now," said Ares with a chuckle.

**"Doesn't matter. The point is, kiddies, you're impeding the war effort. See, you've got to die in the Underworld. Then Old Seaweed and the Old Man will be mad at Hades for killing you two. Corpse Breath will have Zeus' master bolt, so Zeus'll get even angrier with him. And Hades is still looking for this ..."**

**From his pocket he took out a ski cap - the kind bank robbers wear - and placed it between the handlebars of his bike. Immediately, the cap transformed into an elaborate bronze war helmet.**

"You disguised my helm as a ski mask?!" Hades asked, looking livid. Settling down into his seat at Hestia's warning look, Hades just glared at his nephew.

**"The helm of darkness," Grover gasped.**

**"Exactly," Ares said. "Now where was I? Oh yeah, Hades will be mad at both Zeus and Poseidon, because he doesn't know who took this. Pretty soon, we got a nice little three-way slugfest going."**

**"But they're your family!" Annabeth protested.**

**Ares shrugged. "Best kind of war. Always the bloodiest. Nothing like watching your relatives fight, I always say."**

Hestia glared at her nephew, succeeding in making Ares shrink in his throne. Not even his father's glare was that terrifying. The First and Last Olympian was very, very scary when her domain was threatened or demeaned in any way.

**"You really are a sick bastard." Andi told him, glaring heatedly at him. To her, family was the most important thing ever.**

"Good on her," said Hestia with a nod of approval, making Hera frown slightly. Hestia favored the girl, so she couldn't take any action. Drat.

**"Funny, coming from a bastard herself."**

**"Oh go in a corner and rub one off, pig."**

**"Got a girlfriend for that midget."**

"Hm, well if that's how you feel," said Aphrodite with a disapproving frown.

"Wha-Oh, c'mon Dite, that wasn't me!"

**"Yeah, got interrupted list time right? Ya netaphobic."**

**Annabeth whispered: "Andi, that isn't even a real word."**

**"…Bethy, I'm trying to have witty banter here. Please." Andi told her with a whine.**

"Honestly, Annabeth," said Leo with a scoff. "The banter is the _most_ important part of any fight."

"No it isn't!"

"Yes it is," replied a good portion of the room.

**Even though the war god had little to no wit.**

**"You gave me the backpack in Denver," Percy said, taking over the conversation. "The master bolt was in there the whole time."**

**"Yes and no," Ares said, still glaring at Andi for the net comment.**

"Despite it being true," said Percy.

"You wanna have another round brat?!" Ares asked, a glare locked on his mortal foe.

"Considering I'm older, smarter and stronger than before, sure, why not? Let's time it this time," said Percy.

"Ares, you cannot coerce a demigod into battle," said Hades flatly, enjoying the glare he received from his nephew for the reminder.

**"It's probably too complicated for your little mortal brain to follow, but the backpack is the master bolt's sheath, just morphed a bit. The bolt is connected to it, sort of like that sword you got, kid. It always returns to your pocket, right?"**

**Percy wasn't sure how he knew that, but since he knew everything about Andi's bow, it was safe to say Ares probably knew anything about a weapon due to being the war god.**

**"Anyway," Ares continued, "I tinkered with the magic a bit, so the bolt would only return to the sheath once you reached the Underworld. You get close to Hades... Bingo, you got mail. If you died along the way - no loss. I still had the weapon."**

**"But why not just keep the master bolt for yourself?" Percy asked questioningly. "Why send it to Hades?"**

**Ares got a twitch in his jaw. For a moment, it was almost as if he were listening to another voice, deep inside his head. "Why didn't I ... yeah ... with that kind of firepower ..."**

"Hmm...Methinks something strange is going on here," said Hermes, tapping his chin.

"Oh fuck you," said Ares.

"Gonna pass on the offer," said Hermes.

**He held the trance for one second ... two seconds...**

**The son of the sea exchanged nervous looks with his lightning cousin.**

**Ares's face cleared. "I didn't want the trouble. Better to have you caught red-handed, holding the thing."**

**"You're lying," Percy argued, a smirk coming to his face. "Sending the bolt to the Underworld wasn't your idea, was it?"**

"Why didn't you ever realize Ares was too simple minded for that plan?" Hades asked his brother, and ignoring the glare he got from his nephew.

"...I...I don't know," said Zeus, honestly bewildered. Recomposing himself, Zeus continued. "I most likely didn't want to accept the truth."

"You mean you couldn't _handle_ the truth?!" Apollo asked, yelling his question and consequently getting slapped for it. "Ow."

"Behave yourself," said Artemis, annoyed at her rambunctious brother.

**"Of course it was!" Smoke drifted up from his sunglasses, as if they were about to catch fire.**

**"You didn't order the theft," the boy guessed. "Someone else sent a hero to steal the two items. Then, when Zeus sent you to hunt him down, you caught the thief. But you didn't turn him over to Zeus. Something convinced you to let him go. You kept the items until another hero could come along and complete the delivery. That thing in the pit is ordering you around."**

**"I am the god of war! I take orders from no one! I don't have dreams!"**

All of the gods turned to look at Ares, who snarled at them. "What?"

"...Kid never said anything about dreams, Ares," said Apollo with a sly smirk.

"Fuck off, Sunshine."

**Percy hesitated as Andi's eyes widened. "Who said anything about dreams?" the boy asked.**

**Ares looked agitated, but he tried to cover it with a smirk.**

**"Let's get back to the problem at hand, kids. You're alive. I can't have you taking that bolt to Olympus. Either of you just might get those hardheaded idiots to listen. So I've got to kill you. Nothing personal."**

"It really wasn't," said Ares with a shrug, before glaring at Percy. "Til you fucking got that lucky shot in."

"Whatever, _Ares_," said Percy, his eyes rolling.

**He snapped his fingers. The sand exploded at his feet and out charged a wild boar, even larger and uglier than the one whose head hung above the door of cabin five at Camp Half-Blood. The beast pawed the sand, glaring at them with beady eyes as it lowered its razor-sharp tusks and waited for the command to kill.**

**Percy slowly stepped into the surf. "Fight me yourself, Ares."**

**"Hell no," Andi said, taking off her bag and hoodie, handing them to Grover, "I'm getting in on this, I'm pissed, and your stupid face is a perfect target for it." She said in a cold tone.**

"Two-on-one," said Ares with an interested look on his face. "Sounds like a nice time."

"Less humiliating _when_ they win." Athena said with a smirk while her brother looked pissed.

**Ares laughed, but you could hear a little edge to his laughter ... an uneasiness. "You've only got one talent, kid, getting the witch to do everything. Face it, she's the talent, you're the help, simple as that. But even with her, you don't have what it takes to fight me."**

Zeus looked smug at his brother while Poseidon rolled his eyes.

"Your children really do like to be in the limelight," said Hades, making his brother glower at him.

**"Scared?" Percy taunted, using that special talent of his to piss people off.**

**"Oh, I know he is." Andi snickered, "Gets his ass kicked by Herc how many times?**

"Fuck that little brat!" Ares snarled, glaring at the image of the girl.

"Oh us, let it go already," said Apollo, having already forgiven his half-brother for trying to take one of his prophets. "Dude's got it bad enough as it is considering his job."

Hera smirked at that reminder while Zeus winced for his famous son's new duties.

**Bet he's really scared of two twelve year olds with only two weeks of training. Oh, his meager pride is on the line now."**

**"In your adolescent dreams." But his sunglasses were starting to melt from the heat of his eyes. "No direct involvement. Sorry, kids. You're not at my level."**

**Annabeth said, "Guys, run!"**

**The giant boar charged at Percy as Andi smirked, big mistake.**

**As the boar rushed him, Percy uncapped his pen and sidestepped. Riptide appeared and he slashed upward. The boar's severed right tusk fell at his feet, while the disoriented animal charged into the sea.**

**Percy shouted with authority, "Wave!"**

**Immediately, a wave surged up from nowhere and engulfed the boar, wrapping around it like a blanket. The beast squealed once in terror. Then it was gone, swallowed by the sea.**

"Yum," said Poseidon jokingly, getting a few laughs from the others in the room.

**Andi chuckled, Percy was more powerful in water. She learned that during their practices at camp, it was like her own magic boost. But that was in a lake, she wondered if he was more powerful in seawater?**

**Percy turned back to Ares. "Are you going to fight us now?" he asked. "Or are you going to hide behind another pet?"**

**Ares's face was purple with rage. "Watch it, kid. I could turn you into -"**

**"A cockroach," The boy said in a bored tone. "Or a tapeworm. Yeah, I'm sure. That'd save you from getting your godly hide whipped, wouldn't it?"**

"Ooo," said the brothers of the God of War, making him scowl at them.

"Fuck you!"

**Flames danced along the top of his glasses. "Oh, man, you are really asking to be smashed into a grease spot."**

**"If I lose, turn me into anything you want. Take the bolt. If I win, the helm and the bolt are mine and you have to go away."**

**"Now, now, Percy." Andi mock chided him, "Remember, sharing is caring."**

**"True, very true." Percy grinned at her, "So, tag team?"**

**"Someone ring that freaking bell." Andi grinned right back.**

Apollo twisted his hand and a ring bell appeared in his grip. He rang it three times before it vanished.

"On one side of the beach we have the bloodthirsty, many times a cow's weight Air-Esssss!" Apollo said, pointing at his brother, who scowled at the announcement. He then gestured to the demigod that faced Ares before.

"And the opponents, first twelve years old and the son of the sea, native to Manhattan Island, armed with the ancient sword Riptide...PEEEERRRRRCY JACKSON!"

The demigods cheered for the boy, playing along while Poseidon lifted and dropped his trident in approval. Apollo then looked at the screen, which zoomed in on Andi.

"Standing with him at a diminutive height, all the way from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, she is the daughter of Zeus, my new lil sis, give it up for ANNNNDROMEDA EVVVANNNNS!"

Once more the demigods cheered, falling into laughter when it was done while Zeus nodded in approval.

**Ares sneered.**

**He swung the baseball bat off his shoulder. "How would you like to get smashed: classic or modern?"**

**Percy showed his sword as Andi pulled out Skyline in sword form, chanting under her breath.**

"LEEEEEETTTTTSSSS GET READY TO RUMMMMMBLE!" Apollo said, ringing the bell a final time.

**"That's cool, you little brats," he said. "Classic it is." The baseball bat changed into a huge, two-handed sword. The hilt was a large silver skull with a ruby in its mouth.**

**"Compensation." Andi didn't even cover it with a cough this time.**

"Yeah it is," said Apollo with a laugh.

"Screw you, Sunshine!"

"You're just jealous," said Apollo with a smirk.

"_Way_ jealous," said Hermes.

**"…I'm going to enjoy shutting you up, midget."**

**"Guys," Annabeth said in clear worry. "Don't do this. He's a god."**

**"He's a coward," Percy told her sternly, handing the backpack to Grover.**

**"And in our way." Andi added tersely.**

**The blonde swallowed. "Wear this, at least. For luck."**

**She took off her necklace, with her five years' worth of camp beads and the ring from her father, and tied it around Percy's neck.**

**"Reconciliation," she said. "Athena and Poseidon together."**

While the couple grinned at each other, Aphrodite squealed in glee and Athena rolled her eyes. Poseidon, however, smiled softly, happy his son was happy.

**Percy's face felt a little warm, but he still smiled. "Thanks."**

**"And take this," Grover said. He handed Andi a flattened tin can that he'd probably been saving in his pocket for a thousand miles. "The satyrs stand behind you."**

**"Thanks Grov, may the goat be with me."**

"May the goat be with you," said Leo and Hermes, both bowing their heads as they made the joke.

**Andi smirked as he patted her shoulder. The girl stuffed it into her back pocket. The blonde and goat backed off to a safe distance.**

**"You all done saying good-bye?" Ares came towards the raven-haired demigods, his black leather duster trailing behind him, his sword glinting in the sunrise.**

"And cue 'The Good, the Bad and the Ugly' theme!" Apollo said.

"Who's who?" Artemis asked, indulging her twin with an amused smirk.

"Well Percy's obviously the good," said Apollo, making the son of Poseidon grin. "Andi is undoubtedly the bad, cuz of her attitude." Thalia smirked at that while Jason shook his head in amusement. "And Ares...Well, he's Ares. Nuf said."

"Go light up the sky, Sunshine!"

"That's my day job, Ugly."

**"I've been fighting for eternity, kids. My strength is unlimited and I cannot die. What have you got?"**

"Brains?" Athena said.

"You're so funny," said Ares dryly. "Really, you should be the new muse of comedy."

"Dude, c'mon. Just because me and Dite-" Apollo was cut off by Ares and Artemis' (because it was her rival) glares. "Or maybe Athena could get a joke book started...?"

**"Personal hygiene." Andi nodded wittedly.**

**"Smaller ego." Percy added helpfully,**

"Hm, that's true as well," said Athena with a smirk.

"Go clean up owl droppings," said Ares.

**keeping his feet in the surf as Andi slowly walked away from the ocean, giving the god two separate targets. The son of the sea thought back what Annabeth had said at the Denver diner, so long ago: Ares has strength. That's all he has.**

"Well, _niece_ all I can say to that is FU-!"

"ARES!" Hestia once again looked livid and Ares cursed his luck. He glowered at his niece, who shivered and glared back at him with Percy helping.

**Even strength has to bow to wisdom sometimes.**

**And as if an imaginary bell was rung,**

"FIGHT!" Apollo said, sounding like something out of a video game. He then snapped his fingers and the Mortal Kombat theme began.

**the fight started. Ares dashed towards Percy as Andi turned Skyline into its bow form and summoned two arrows. They zoomed at the god as he cleaved down at Percy to cut him in half.**

**Percy moved out of the way as the water catapulted him over the god, who was already turning and captured the two arrows between his meaty fingers. Percy when for a stab on his way down, but the god twisted his sword and blocked with the hilt for the attack meant for his spine.**

"They fight well in tandem," said Athena, getting a begrudging grunt of agreement from her brother.

**He grinned and clenched his hand, snapping the arrows as they turned into mist. "Not bad, not bad."**

**He slashed at Percy once more, forcing the son of the sea to jump to dry land. As he forced Percy away from the ocean, since he figured out just where Percy wanted to go, he jumped back three paces to dodge the barrage of arrows targeted for him.**

**Ares grunted and snapped his fingers while pointing to the airborne Andi. Out of nowhere, a hail of multiple swords from different eras were floating in the air and fired off at the demigoddess.**

"Oh now that's not fair," said Aphrodite with a frown. "Ares you have rules to abide by."

"Dite, you're being biased," said Ares with a scowl. "For the wrong side!"

"Well if that's how you feel!" She huffed and turned away, making Ares groan. Dammit, seeing this brought out the worst in him.

**As they headed towards her, Andi dodged them all with ease, "That all you got?!" she shouted in a jeer, but the whistling of the swords cutting through the air caught her attention and she turned to see them, homing in on her, "…Who the hell has homing sword missile things!" she exclaimed, the hell!**

"That's so cheating! Dad!" Apollo said, getting silenced by the slap to the head. "Ow, Arte!"

"Act your age, Apollo," said Artemis with a frown. She then glared at her warmongering brother. "You are restricted, you know."

"Oh us, seriously? What is it, gang up on Ares day?" asked the god of war.

"I thought that was next week?" Hephaestus said, smirking slightly as his brother scowled at him.

**"I do!" Ares shouted back at her as he pressured Percy, mainly making the water boy focus on not getting sliced to pieces.**

**Percy struggled as he tried to find an opening, but found none sadly, the god's sword had far more reach. He would need to get in close that was the only thing to do when you had the shorter blade.**

**Andi spun in the air to dodge once more and fired her magic arrows of lightning, breaking the swords pieces.**

**She turned back to the fight to see Ares disarming Percy and sending the boy flying about thirty feet into the air and right into a sand dune.**

"Well at least the landing was padded," said Leo.

"Thank the gods for small miracles," said Annabeth, getting some nods from the Olympians behind her.

**Andi flew at the god, her bow once more a sword and clashed her sword against his, blocking him off from pursuing Percy.**

**Bad idea.**

**She herself was mainly on the defensive as the blades met. She ducked under a swing and lunged forward to stab his leg, but Ares sidestepped and kicked her in the ribs, getting the lightning girl to roll across the sand.**

"Ares!" Aphrodite glared at her boyfriend for harming her legacy.

"What?!" Ares asked. "It's a fight, all's fair in a fight! Besides, twerp got in my way!"

**She got up in a second as she blocked another slash, but the war god disarmed her of her weapon. The girl went to get out of range, but a hand snapped forward and she felt her air supply cut short as she was hoisted off her feet.**

**The god's large left palm squeezed her slim neck as she struggled to get out of the hold. The blue-eyed girl wrapped her right leg around the arm and used all her strength to kick with the left one in a stomp. Since Ares' other hand was occupied, he couldn't stop the kick to the face, which also shattered his glasses.**

"That little bi-!"

"Ares!"

**Ares' grip tighten as he snarled, "Those were my favorit-" Andi didn't listen as she stomped his face again, "Arg! At least let me finish my li-" Stomp, "That's it!"**

"Stupid brat!" Ares snarled. He glared at the demigods who were snickering at his pain. Especially his Roman aspect's son. Whose side was that kid on anyway?!

**Before she could go for a fourth stomp, the god slammed her into the sand. Now, if that had been solid ground, Andi was sure her spine would have snapped.**

**Andi felt the grip on her neck loosen, just a tiny bit, but it gave her enough for some air.**

**"Seriously, let a guy finish his line, fucking hell…common curtsy." The god grumbled.**

"Alright, in the lug's defense, he has a point," said Apollo, Hermes nodding in agreement.

**And as he said that, he didn't her Andi mumble an incantation, just the tail end of it, "-Edat! Fulguratio Albicans!" (-Enemy! White Lightning!)**

**Andi grabbed onto the god's left arm with both hands and lightning erupted from her palms, causing the god of war to reel back in hissing pain. Andi fell on her back, coughing harshly and rubbing her probably bruising neck.**

"Ares, you brute," said Aphrodite with a scowl.

"Dite, c'mon it's a fight!"

"Humph!"

**The god's duster had been burned through, even his skin was brunt, and probably had second degree burns.**

**"That has to suck," Andi croaked out, hacking once more.**

**Ares looked livid and held his sword with both hands.**

**"You might want to look, behind you." The witch coughed out.**

**"Oh please, like I'd fall for tha-!"**

"I think you almost did fall for that," said Apollo in amusement.

"Shut up, Sunshine!"

**the god turned around after hearing the swinging of a sword, blocking Percy's sneak attack.**

**"Told you, but I meant it both ways." The daughter of Zeus grinned wildly, firing a blast of static at the god's back, who snarled at the hit.**

**"Guys!" Annabeth yelled. "Cops!"**

"Bad boys! Wha'cha gonna do, wha'cha gonna do, wha'cha gonna do when they come for you?" Leo sang. Apollo clapped in approval while the demigods laughed.

**As the girl stood up and rubbed her neck, she saw red lights flashing on the shoreline boulevard. Car doors were slamming.**

**"There, officer!" somebody yelled. "See?"**

**A gruff cop voice: "Looks like that kid on TV ... what the heck ..."**

**"That guy's armed," another cop said. "Call for backup."**

"Oh you done did it now, Ares," said Hermes. "You're going to jail."

"Piss off, short stuff."

**Percy rolled to one side as Ares slashed the sand and the god turned to see Andi, who was flying towards her sword. The god waved his hand in the air as a fireball of deep blood red followed the action.**

**The daughter of the sky turned her head to see the ball of flames and dove to the sand as it sailed over her head. She smelt something, the burning of rubber and saw her shoes, on fire.**

"Oh, Ares you idiot," said Aphrodite, covering her face with her hand.

"What?" Ares asked.

"You're going to get hurt," said Aphrodite with a sigh, pinching the bridge of her nose. "And then you'll get mad. Ugh, you stupid idiot."

**She desperately kicked them off as they brunt away.**

**Andi's mouth was agape, her shoes…ruined…**

"Ooo," said the demigods, recalling how much she wanted them.

Ares blinked. "What? That's it? Her shoes? So what?!"

"Ares, never, ever, ever, ever, _ever_ ruin a girl's shoes. That goes for the rest of you boys, too. Girlfriend or not," said Aphrodite, giving her wisdom for the day.

**The lightning girl stood up and glared at Ares, who pushed Percy towards her with a strong slash.**

**"You…You…" she glowered, her eyes sparking, "You assho-!" she started to rant, getting Percy to blink in bewilderment…and he was pretty sure he would be expelled twenty times over with the words coming from his cousin's mouth.**

"Well gee, I wonder where she got that from?" Poseidon asked with a smirk.

"Shut up, Poseidon," said Zeus, feeling Hestia's eyes wander over him.

**"And then I'll take a melon baller to yours eyes and give you a-!"**

**Annabeth was just gaping, speechless while Grover looked ready to pass out from the blow to his virgin ears.**

"Virgin my a-"

"Thalia Grace, don't you _dare_ finish that sentence!" Hestia said with a glare to her niece and then went back to glaring her youngest brother.

**"-the kangaroos! Then I'll sodomize you with a cactus, and then, oh and then!"**

"...I think the sodomizing would be enough," said Aphrodite with a blink while Ares paled.

**Hell, even the news crews nearby were in shock.**

**All of America was seeing this!**

"Well...I think we know the next internet sensation," said Leo, getting a few weak laughs.

**"-with a banana! And finally, I'll push my arm down your throat, pull out your intestines and knit them into a sweater!" she shouted and gave pants from how long she was ranting.**

**One minute and three seconds, a new record.**

"And that comes from Dite," said Ares, eyes blinking behind his shades.

"Zeus, you and I may need to have a talk when this is over," said Hestia with a scowl. She then looked at where most of her nieces and nephews sat. "It may be a class affair when I'm done."

"...Well shit," said Apollo, sealing their fate.

**"...You are definitely Dite's legacy." Ares muttered.**

"Agreed," said the rest of the Olympians, save for Hestia who was still glaring daggers at Zeus.

**A second cop car pulling up, siren wailing. Spectators, people who had been wandering the streets because of the earthquake, were starting to gather. Among the crowd, seemed to be disguised satyrs, others shimmering spirits, as if the dead rose to see the battle. There was flapping of leathery wings circling above.**

**Seconds later, more sirens.**

"Leedle, le da, le da lee," said Apollo, echoed by Leo and Hermes before the three broke out into snickers.

**A police voice on a megaphone said, "Drop the guns. Set them on the ground. Now!"**

**Guns?**

**Percy looked at Ares's weapon, and it seemed to be flickering; sometimes it looked like a shotgun,**

"...Why would they see guns?" Leo asked. "What are they smacking the barrels of the shotguns against each other?"

"The Mist works in mysterious ways, Leo Valdez," said Hera, answering her grandson's question.

**sometimes a two-handed sword. Who knew what the mortals were seeing, but Percy bet it didn't make himself seem friendly.**

"I wonder what they saw in my hand," said Percy.

"Who cares? Just listen, wethead," said Thalia, making the boy grumble.

**Ares turned to glare at their spectators, which gave the kids a moment to breathe. There were five police cars now, and a line of officers crouching behind them, pistols trained on them.**

**"This is a private matter!" Ares bellowed. "Be gone.'"**

**He swept his hand, and another wall of red flame rolled across the patrol cars. It collided with the cars, blowing them up as the officers jumped out of the way. The crowd behind them scattered, screaming.**

"Hey look at that, Ares didn't kill anyone! Round of applause for the big lug for showing some restraint!" said Hermes, clapping for his brother.

"Go deliver the mail, post boy!" Ares snarled.

**The god turned back to the demigods, both of whom still exhausted. He managed to kick Percy to the side, sending the boy flying into the dunes once more with great force**

"Dang Percy, jealous of Jason?" Leo asked with a smirk.

"Hilarious, Leo," said Percy, rolling his eyes while Jason shook his head.

**as he slashed at Andi.**

**Weaponless, she only had her powers and wits to fight the war god. She dodged left as her ADHD was going at high alert, letting her body takeover.**

**The lightning girl casted her magic arrows, trying to hit him at pointblank with the attack, but since she had to keep moving, she didn't have a chance to fire them. She clenched her fist as the thirty bolts of lightning swirled in a stream around her wrist and launched a right hook.**

**It was fast, faster than her normal speed, even with her magic boost, as if the spell was propelling her fist.**

**Ares caught it.**

**The spell exploded into his palm, blowing a wide crater of sand around the two.**

**"You know, that actually stung." The god admitted with a nod, before he started to crush her hand, bringing Andi to her knees in pain.**

"Kneel before Zod!" Leo said, pointing at the screen.

"Leo!"

"It had to be said."

**"Let go." Andi fought back, trying to kick the god but Ares just twisted her arm, getting her to hiss in pain.**

**"Shut up."**

**Andi glowered at him, eyes glaring with sparks as she demanded, "I said, let. Me. GO!" she screamed and in her distress, the vibrations in the airwaves spiked to a high level as her scream was amplified, creating a sonic blast.**

"Like Banshee!" said Frank.

"More like Black Canary," said Apollo with a smirk. Artemis smacked him upside the head, making him wince. "Ow."

**Ares was hit point blank in the chest and sent flying about thirty feet as he had let go of her hand from hearing the scream.**

"I believe I can fly," said Apollo, singing that very famous number while Ares turned red with rage. "I believe I can touch the sky..." He stopped, stood up from his throne, went to his father, poked Zeus' hand, and went back to his throne and sat down calmly. "I think about it every night and day..."

"Apollo, please stop," said an amused Artemis, enjoying the bewildered look on her father's face while the demigods snickered.

**The lightning girl stood up, rubbing her hand looking shocked. She had a sonic scream?! She had just become even more badass! She turned to look for Skyline and found it. Pulling it towards her with her air powers, she turned to see Percy heading for the water once more.**

**They needed something big, something to take down the war god or at least really hurt him.**

**The Arch!**

"Uh, she does know that's in St. Louis being repaired, right?" Piper asked.

Annabeth's mood turned sour. "Thanks for reminding me."

"Sorry."

**That power they had when their swords touched…**

"And innuendo," said Ares. At the looks he got after his aunt and mother said his name, he shrugged. "What? I can't win either way. Might as well do what I can and enjoy myself before this is all over."

**maybe… Well, anything was worth a shot at this point. She flew towards Percy as Ares stood, shaking his head to no doubt get the ringing out of his ears.**

**"Percy," she said in a hurry, "Remember that thing that happened at the Arch?"**

**Percy blinked for a moment, his bow knitted, "That power thing?"**

"That was a rather fast and accurate guess," said Annabeth.

"Annabeth!" Percy said with a whine. He pouted as she sheepishly smiled at him.

**"Yes, our swords were touching…we need to do that again! Now!"**

"Whoa, that was rather forward," said Ares with a smirk.

"Ares!" this time it was Aphrodite, since the comment could be drawn from her. She glared at her rival. "Don't you dare say it."

"I wasn't going to say anything," said an innocent and amused Artemis.

**"…What if it doesn't work?" he asked her.**

**"…Then we're right screwed**

"Wouldn't that be the case if you succeed in touching swords?" Ares asked aloud.

"Ares, honestly!"

"Yeah, bro, you're crossing the line," said Apollo, gesturing to the now green Percy.

**I think, but we have to try."**

**"Yeah." Percy nodded, holding out his sword in his right hand as she held out hers in her left. When they connected, that power from the Arch washed over them.**

**And so they concentrated as hard as they could on what made them their fathers' children.**

**In a matter of seconds, nature itself was going crazy.**

"...Nature before they touched swords," said Leo. He mimed holding a teacup, pinky out. "Good day to you sir!"

"And after?" Jason asked, smiling in amusement.

"Whoo! Rave party!" Leo said, dancing in his seat and making the demigods, save for an uncomfortable Nico, laugh.

"Dude, seriously, stop," said Nico.

**The sky blackened to the deepest of voids as it rumbled.**

**The sea roared and smashed into the tides as it churned.**

**The winds hissed and spat as the salt from the sea hung in the air in sprays of mist.**

"And the ground split open, groaning and moaning as the earth quaked under their power!" Leo said.

Hades lifted his hand and gave a shaky gesture. "Meh, it's not that impressive."

**The populous of Los Angeles were in a panic at the rapid weather change as the wind picked up and started to spin from the sky.**

**Ares finally got his hearing back and looked up, "…Ah shit." He cursed as a tornado formed around him, kicking up sand and blowing away cars and people from how big it was.**

"Come on baby, let's do the twist! Come on ba~by let's do the twist," Apollo sang, doing The Twist in his seat.

"Apollo, knock it off, honestly."

**Tendrils of water shot from the sea, mixing into the tornado, making some freak hurricane/tornado hybrid.**

"It's a freak hurricane-slash-tornado hybrid!" Hermes exclaimed, pointing at the screen. He hopped out of his throne and ran away into the void that was their reading space. "Run for your lives!"

"...I wonder what's out there?" Athena mused, watching and waiting for Hermes.

From their other side came a bemused messenger god, scratching his head. "I could've sworn I ran in _that_ direction..."

**The spinning hybrid started to spark as electrical blasts crackled in it as the sky boomed.**

**Both children grabbed their weapon with their free hand and lifted them to the sky.**

**They swung down with a war cry as the sky roared, bringing down a lightning bolt that exploded the hurricane/tornado from within.**

"I'll forgive that since it was with my daughter," said Zeus with a frown while Poseidon rolled his eyes.

**Everyone in the area was blow back from the blast.**

**Andi sat up on her elbows with a cough, brushing the sand off her face as she rolled over to stand up and held onto her sword tightly. Percy was spitting out sand from his mouth as he stood, hands on his knees, looking spent.**

"Give him an hour, he'll be back to top performance in no time," said Ares with a smirk.

"That's it! You and I, Ares are having a chat," said Hestia. The Seer appeared before Hestia could move and held his hands up.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," he said. "Let me get a door for you so you don't scar the kids...or your siblings."

"Thank you," said Hestia kindly, making the Seer scratch the back of his head sheepishly.

"Believe me, it's no problem." He snapped his fingers and a door appeared behind Hestia's chair. Hestia nodded and he left, leaving the Olympians and the demigods bewildered. Hestia rose from her seat, striding over to where her nephew sat, grabbing his ear, and promptly dragged him out of his throne to the door by his ear.

Percy Jackson was having a field day. "Tell me someone is recording this."

"Already ahead of you," said Hephaestus with a smirk, a camera in his hand.

"I want a copy of that," said Percy.

"Me too," said Nico.

"Ditto." Poseidon chuckled out.

"I wouldn't mind one," said Artemis, making Thalia smirk.

"You guys can-ow-all go straight to hell!" Ares said, grunting with each tug. "How the fuck are you so strong?!"

Hestia merely pulled her nephew into the room and shut the door. It was silent for a moment before there was some screaming. The Seer reappeared and put a piece of paper on the door that made the noise stop and then hung a do not disturb sign on the doorknob. He nodded to the Olympians before vanishing again, making Apollo scratch his head.

"...How the heck did he do that?"

**"Did we do it?" he asked Andi, helping her up.**

**"I…think so?"**

"I don't think so," said Zeus, answering for his son since he wasn't able to. He might need to find a new god of war if Hestia is mad enough.

"Unfortunately," said Hephaestus, who was rewatching Ares getting dragged out.

**The water boy grimaced, patting his pocket and pulled out Riptide, "…Why does that sound like a question?"**

**"Because…I've never fought a god before, I don't know what enough firepower is needed, Baywatch."**

"Leveling the planet three times over," said Apollo, looking at the Bolt with a hint of wariness.

**"Touché."**

**They turned to see the impact zone, but the sand cloud was still all over the place.**

**Andi gulped as she pushed her hand forward, blowing the cloud away.**

"Wait for it," said Leo, his hand up.

**The lightning girl wished she didn't.**

**There in the center of a crystalized glass crater was Ares, standing.**

"So cliché," said Leo, lowering his hand and shaking his head. "Seriously, the big fight always has to have a second round."

"Hey, it might be cliché, but its damn good storytelling," said Apollo.

**Though, he wasn't looking so hot right now.**

"Doubt he'll be looking hot after Hestia gets through with him," said an amused Hephaestus. He wished he had a camera to see what was happening to his brother.

"He might come out on fire," said Hermes, snickering at his own joke.

"True."

**You couldn't see his face, as he had his shield covering as much of his body as possible with his sword stuck between some glass a few feet away, like he dropped it all in favor for defense.**

"A rare moment of his brains," said Athena in amusement.

**What they could see was his body, most of his clothes chard away except his pants, which look like shorts. Percy thought the Hulk would be proud of the very life-like version of himself, if only he was vegetable green instead of glowing blood red.**

"So he's Red Hulk, the Rulk!" Apollo said with a grin.

"Ugh, I hope not," said Aphrodite with a frown. She wasn't a fan of that hero, muscled yes, but handsome no.

**But that wasn't all, the god was wounded, heavily, cuts and burns littered the muscular body of the god of war.**

**Ichor, the golden blood of the gods, came at small drips and slid down the heavily breathing body of their opponent.**

"So he lost already," said Percy, smirking.

"You didn't directly injure him, the lightning did," said Annabeth, making her boyfriend's smirk fall as he came to realize what that meant.

"Oh boy," said Frank, coming to the same conclusion. "You just pissed off the God of War...like, for reelz this time."

**Crack!**

**The shield split right down the middle, bronze falling to the sides of Ares. You could see his face now, which held burns and a fresh new cut that would possible leave a scar across his nose to the bottom of his left eye, his blood dripping down his even more scarred visage.**

"Oh, that won't heal well," said Apollo, shaking his head. Aphrodite shook her head in a mixture of dismay and exasperation, you'd think Ares would learn by now that she couldn't fix everything,

**"…You think he had that shield insured?" Andi asked in a shaky tone.**

**"Really? Right now?" Percy asked, his own disbelief that the war god tanked their best shot.**

**"I joke when I'm nervous…or pissing myself."**

"Joking on the toilet?" Leo asked, getting slapped by Piper for his question. "Ow! Piper, why?!"

"Because first of all, gross. Secondly, just no, Leo."

**Percy swallowed hard, "Yeah, I think I'm right behind you there." He said, just as nervous.**

**Ares opened his exploding eyes and they locked onto the demigods as they flinched a little from the cluster bombs going off in there.**

**It was as if the cold war didn't end so cold. Ares took heavy paces to his sword, leaving craters in the glass with each echoing step.**

**He ripped his sword out in a shower of crystal, turning to the demigods once more, not looking happy.**

**"That's fucking it!" The god bellowed in hot-blooded fury, as he snorted steam from his flared nostrils, "No more playing! Dead!" he declared, eyes in a mad bloodlust like nothing the kids have ever seen.**

"Well if Hestia wasn't dealing with the idiot, I'm sure dad would have some words for him about certain laws," said Hermes, smirking.

"Says the cow thief."

"Oh come on, dude, that was like forever ago!"

**You could literally choke on the air at how heavy the god was making his presence, or was it that he wasn't holding it back anymore?**

**They were exhausted, they could barely move, but Ares did.**

"Hax! I call hax!" Hermes said.

"It seems your son left his brain behind after he got crystalized," said Hades with a smirk while Zeus growled. Ares knew better than that, he had beaten it into the boy after all.

**Faster than before as he was already on top of them, his sword at his side, ready to take a wild swing to slice them in half in one go.**

**Pain. Crushing pain erupted from Percy Jackson's side as his ribs broke from the strain of the blow that sent him flying into the ocean.**

"Well at least you'll heal," said Poseidon with a frown on his face. Ares was not going to be let off easy for that one.

**But Ares didn't hit him.**

**It was Andi that sent him flying with a windblast.**

"Crude, but effective," said Jason.

**Right before he plunged into the ocean, he saw Andi soaring into the air and landing into a horrifying heap. Faintly hearing Annabeth and Grover crying out their names.**

**Next, cool ocean water splashed around him as he was comprehending just what happened.**

**Andi took a blow for him.**

"Nobility is the one saving grace your children have," said Poseidon, smirking at the scowls he knew crossed his brother and the Grace siblings' faces.

**Yes, she was annoying, yes, she was a pain, yes, she could be as stubborn as he was, if not more, but…**

**She was his cousin…and she was either dead or dying because of him.**

**He felt hot anger fill him, he hadn't felt anger like this since he had though the Minotaur killed his mom.**

**He wanted to hurt Ares, more than ever before, he thought as the water healed him.**

**The ocean churned and shifted at his raging emotions, and Ares' aura was only adding to his anger, making the tides fiercer, akin to a sea storm almost.**

"Someone's going to have a temper tantrum," said Hades in amusement while Poseidon glared at his brother and Percy flushed.

"I think it's a perfect reaction to the predicament he is in," said Hera, arguing on the side of the demigod for once.

**Back on land, Ares walked menacingly to the prone figure of Andi Evans, grabbing his sword with both other hands now.**

"He better leave her alone," said Aphrodite with a frown.

**The young girl was curled up, covered in sand as her blade was right next to her head, dug into the shifty ground.**

**The god raised his sword above his head, ready to cut off his mortal half-sister's head,**

"HE WAS GOING TO WHAT?!" Aphrodite's shout made the room cover their ears while in the next room, Hestia paused and looked at her groaning nephew as he spat out a tooth.

"It seems someone managed to piss Aphrodite off...now, I wonder who that could be?" she asked, making the god of war pale.

"Fuck me-ugh! Not the bat, not the bat, not the bat!"

**but a shout got his attention.**

**"ARES!"**

"Good for you, Percy," said Aphrodite, pleased her legacy safe from her boyfriend's wrath.

**The furious war god craned his head to this side, in the corner of his eye, he saw that punk of the sea stepping out of his daddy's domain.**

**"Heh," the mad god laughed, turning fully to him, "Well," the god gave his trademark sneered, "Look who decided to come up for air." He started to walk towards the water boy, "Was going to take the midget's head, but I guess it can wait until I take yours." He laughed throatily, "But like I said before you got in over your head," he nudged his head back to the unmoving Andi, "She's the talent, and you're the help…what you going to do now, punk?" Ares jeered.**

**The closer the god came to him, the angrier Percy got. The angrier he got, the more the sea matched his anger as mist of salt water sprayed the air as the waves clapped upon each other.**

**"Kick. Your. Ass." Percy said in a slow mocking tone, since clearly the caveman before was slow in the head.**

"Burn!" Hermes, Leo and Apollo said as one.

Percy grinned at his other's line. That was awesome. Why didn't he say that? Oh yeah, no Andi.

**"And how's that going for you so far? Oh wait, it's sucked. The corpse behind me is proof of that."**

"If she so much as has a broken limb," Aphrodite said, making Hephaestus smirk in amusement. Oh, he was so going to get this on tape.

**Ares gave a blooded smirk when Percy's jaw tighten and his grip on Riptide was so hard, the boy's palms started to bleed.**

**"Aw, gonna cry little boy?"**

"No, gonna put a boot up your ass," said Percy, smirking while Annabeth shook her head for his attitude.

**Percy didn't respond, the sea did that for him as a wave was pushed back. Percy didn't know what he was doing, just going on his angered instincts. The wave twisted and shot forward, right into Percy's back, propelling him forward in a speedy rush.**

"Wave boost, nice," said Frank, Poseidon nodding in agreement with his legacy.

**Again, the boy didn't know how he was doing this, he just wanted one thing. Hurt Ares, really, **_**really**_** badly.**

"Like _really_ badly?" Leo asked.

"No, really, _really_ badly," said Piper, both of them snickering while Percy pouted at them. His other was being awesome and they just had to focus on his younger self's thought process.

**The war god laughed at the moronic charge. He raised his sword over his head, ready to cut the Jackson boy right down the middle,**

"Finish him," said Apollo, getting slapped by Artemis. "What? That's what happens in those games!"

**but then felt pain.**

**A pain that made him bulk, fall to his right knee as looked at what was protruding from his left knee.**

**An arrowhead, a bronze serrated arrowhead, going right through his kneecap, splattering his blood over the grainy sand.**

"Oh, an arrow to the knee," said Apollo before he laughed. "Ha, in Elder Scrolls speak that means he's married."

"A proposal then?" Hera asked in amusement.

"Don't even joke about that," said Zeus with a scowl. Like Ares deserved to be married after what he did.

**Worse part, for Ares at least, in this lapse of pain.**

**He was wide open.**

"And checkmate," said Poseidon, smirking in pride at his son getting the last strike.

"He couldn't have done it without Andi," said Zeus.

"In this timeline, apparently not," Poseidon conceded. He smirked. "But in ours, he did it all on his own."

**The train of water pushing the son of the sea forward rode him right at Ares and swiped his sword, his blade running across from the bottom right of Ares' chest, gliding up to the opposite side, right to his left shoulder. Ichor spilling into the air by an arc from Percy's swing.**

**Behind the god, was the downed Andi, still on the ground holding her bow, giving a pained bloody smile of her own.**

**"Should've double tapped, asshole." She coughed out some blood, but still, the smile wouldn't leave her face.**

"And lil sis with the badass reference! Whoo!" Apollo said with a grin.

"It was a nice shot," said Artemis, who also smirked. She then glared at Apollo. "Stop calling her that."

**After his successful blow upon the war god, Percy tumbled along the sand as the wave melted into the grainy surface. He rolled a few times and managed to jump to his feet, panting as he held his sword defensively as he was about a few meters away from the still breathing Andi.**

**Something Percy was sighing in relief in his head, seriously, he thought she was dead.**

"Given her father, I think she's hanging on through sheer stubbornness," said Poseidon with a smirk.

"Hello pot, I'm kettle, you know what I noticed recently?" Zeus asked dryly.

**The roar that followed made Hades' earthquake look like a minor event. The very sea was blasted back from Ares, leaving a wet circle of sand fifty feet wide.**

**The golden blood flowed from a gash on the war god's chest. The fury from before faded for but a moment, before it came back, doubled. Sheer shock and disbelief was on his face, as if getting wounded from before was minor to this blow.**

**He hobbled toward the demigods, holding his bleeding chest with one hand, muttering ancient Greek curses.**

**Something stopped him.**

**It was as if a cloud covered the sun, but worse. Light faded. Sound and color drained away. A cold, heavy presence passed over the beach, slowing time, dropping the temperature to freezing, and making Andi and Percy feel like life was hopeless, fighting was useless.**

"All was lost, but then he came..." Leo said, stopping from the amused looks the other demigods were giving him. "What?"

"Were you about to say, Leo Valdez?" Jason asked.

"...No."

**The darkness lifted.**

**Ares looked stunned.**

"Defeated by two twelve year olds," said Hermes. "Called it!"

**Police cars were burning behind them. The crowd of spectators had fled. Annabeth and Grover stood on the beach, in shock, watching the water flood back around Ares' feet, his glowing golden ichor dripping and dissipating in the tide.**

**Ares lowered his sword.**

"Ares surrenders, the day is ours!" Apollo said, making the demigods cheer while he and his brothers laughed.

**"You have made an enemy, godling,"**

"What?! What about Andi?" Percy asked, feeling gipped.

"She was half-dead and you did strike the fatal blow," said Annabeth.

"But she was fighting alongside me!"

"Percy, honey, Ares probably knows better than to curse my legacy," said Aphrodite.

"Cuz he's _whipped_!" Hermes said, making his brothers laugh again while Aphrodite nodded at the truth in his statement.

Percy just pouted. "So not fair."

**he told Percy, but seemed to be glaring at Andi as well with teeth bared. "You have sealed your fate. Every time you raise your blade in battle, every time you hope for success, you will feel my curse. Beware, Perseus Jackson. Beware."**

**His body began to glow.**

**"Guys!" Annabeth shouted. "Don't watch!"**

"Yes, watching godly forms is bad," said Jason, getting an apologetic look from Hera for almost killing her chosen hero.

**They turned away as the god Ares revealed his true immortal form. Andi somehow knew that if either had looked, they'd disintegrate into ashes.**

"Didn't stop Superboy."

"It was an accident Leo!"

"Suuuuure it was. You keep telling yourself that, Jason."

**The light died.**

**Looking back, Ares was gone. The tide rolled out to reveal Hades' bronze helm of darkness. Percy picked it up as their friends came running to them.**

**But before they could, they all heard the flapping of leathery wings. Three evil-looking grandmothers with lace hats and fiery whips drifted down from the sky and landed in front of the two combatants.**

**The middle Fury, the one who had been Mrs. Dodds, stepped forward. Her fangs were bared, but for once she didn't look threatening. She looked more disappointed, as if she'd been planning to have them for supper, but had decided the children might give her indigestion.**

**"We saw the whole thing," she hissed. "So ... it truly was not you?"**

"Shows the brains of your subjects," said Zeus in amusement.

"The term, I believe, is birdbrain," said Hades in retort, making his brother scowl.

**Percy tossed her the helmet, which she caught in surprise.**

**"Return that to Lord Hades," Percy said, his voice annoyed. "Tell him the truth. Tell him to call off the war."**

**She hesitated, then ran a forked tongue over her green, leathery lips. "Live well, Percy Jackson, Andi Evans. Become a true heroes. Because if you do not, if you ever come into my clutches again ..."**

"Lunch?" Percy asked sarcastically.

"Most likely dinner," said Hades, correcting his nephew.

**Suddenly, her two sisters exploded into gold showers of dust, getting the Fury to look surprised and turned to the one who did it.**

**It was Andi, standing. The girl was glaring at the Fury, eyes like a storm, "Leave. Now." She ordered the monster, "I'd rather not have to deliver the helm myself because you pissed me off, now fly away you harpy." She said in a dismissive tone.**

"Well done, Andromeda," said Zeus with a nod of approval.

"Oh yes, killing my servants because she's annoyed, well done," said Hades with a roll of his eyes.

**The monster did so, her tail between her legs as her leathery wings took off at high speed.**

**They joined Grover and Annabeth, who were staring at them in amazement.**

**"Percy… Andi..." Grover said. "That was so incredibly ..."**

**"Terrifying," said Annabeth.**

**"Cool!" Grover corrected.**

"Bit of both, actually," said Hazel, nods going around the couch.

"He still needed Andi's help," said Thalia.

"That's true," said Nico.

**Both didn't feel cool, or even terrified, they were more tired than anything if they were honest.**

**It was then Andi heaved a wet cough, hacking out some blood as she fell to her knees. Annabeth caught her before she ate sand.**

"Yeah, that's not so good for internal bleeding," said Apollo.

**"Whoa," Grover exclaimed in surprise as Percy got on a knee and helped Andi lay on her back as gently as possible.**

**"Son of-!" she shouted out, "Nectar, bag." Was she said and Percy noted she looked as though she was fighting back with all she had from screaming in pain.**

"Very high pain tolerance," said Frank in surprise.

**Grover shuffled through her bag and pulled out the canteen of Nectar, like the ones they lost at the very start of the quest Percy noted, and handed it to Annabeth, who helped Andi drink it.**

**She paused for a breath and let out a pained laugh, "Moron, he hit me with the blunt side. Too stupid to realize it in his frenzy. I think he broke my ribs."**

"Remind me to break his," said Aphrodite, making the Olympians look at her in confusion. "What? That's no way to treat a cute girl like her."

**She hissed, some droplets of tears in her eyes that she was blinking back. Thank Hecate for body reinforcement magic, bloody bless that goddess with the highest of honors! Andi turned to glare at her cousin, "So lucky, you have healing powers." Her tone held contempt.**

"Quite," said Zeus with a look to his brother.

"Yours can fly and Hades can raise the dead. I think healing in contact with water is rather tame," said Poseidon with an arched brow.

**And yes, Percy felt lucky. That looked like it hurt like hell. But a thought came to him…Andi had taken a blow for him. She was smart, he couldn't argue with that, she had crazy plans in that noggin of hers. He assumed it was somehow part of her plan by pushing him out of the way. Like, 'Oh, I twisted by body just right to take the hit,' or 'With you in the water, you had the best shot to win.'**

**You know, classic crazy Andi plans.**

**He asked why she did so and her answer stumped him.**

**"You're family."**

"Hestia would be going gaga if she were here," said Demeter.

"I'm right behind her," said Hera, being a goddess of family in her own right.

The demigods just beamed at Andi's answer, finding it perfectly said.

**That was it, no plan, just 'You're family.'**

**She could have died, and he unconsciously said that in his surprise.**

**Her electric blue eyes blinked, pausing in thought to answer, "Well, then I would be dead." She said like her dying was no big deal, well, at least for family that is.**

"And Hestia's favorite demigoddess," said Hades dryly. He frowned at his brother. "She's now untouchable without incurring Hestia's wrath."

"Well...except for the mouth she has on her," said Poseidon, chuckling at what happened earlier.

**"Don't say that." Annabeth scolded sternly as she let her take another sip of Nectar.**

**Andi didn't really look sorry, content with just drinking more of the healing liquid. She felt the pain in her ribs and her body overall ebb a little, but she was still in pain, probably the fading adrenaline didn't help either.**

"Andi sleepy," said Apollo with a chuckle. The door opened and Hestia walked out with a look of content on her face, her left hand bruised for some reason.

"And Ares?" Zeus asked.

"He's sleeping right now," said Hestia. "What did I miss?"

"Well, Andi is definitely going to be favored by you, sister," said Hades with a smirk. The Olympians filled Hestia in on what Andi did and why, making the goddess of the hearth beam proudly.

"She has my favor," said Hestia before frowning, "but her mouth could do with some soap."

"Called it," said Poseidon, smirking at his younger brother.

**"Still," Andi said with a weak pained laugh as her eyes filled with mirth while locking onto Percy's sea green orbs, "We fought the bloody war god, and we live to tell about it. Bet his ego is feeling that one, right Baywatch?" her lips curled into a smug smirk.**

**"Psh, hell yeah." Percy grinned, but his brow knitted, "But why did he curse just my weapon?"**

"Right?!" Percy said, agreeing with his other.

"Andi was on the brink of death, Percy," said Nico.

**true, it was a little indignant that only he was cursed since Andi just seemed to have all the luck.**

**Andi just stuck her tongue out at him, feeling a bit loopy from the pain she was in.**

**Annabeth rolled her eyes as she held Andi up a bit higher, "Simple, Seaweed Brain, Ares might have a brain after all. If he cursed a legacy of his girlfriend, he would be in even more trouble since he already nearly killed her."**

"Very true," said Aphrodite with a nod.

"So unfair," said Percy with a frown.

**"I said between his ears Bethy, you're talking about him thinking with his second head."**

**They all turned green at that comment as Andi gave hacking laughs. Ah, crude humor.**

"Always fun," said Apollo, getting slapped for his troubles. "Arte! Ow!"

"You deserved it, pig."

**After polishing off the bottle of Nectar, Grover helped Andi up with her arm over his shoulder, relieving Annabeth. The short girl was still giving off a few hisses of pain though.**

**A second of paused filled them and Percy broke it by asking, "Did you guys feel that... whatever it was?"**

**They all nodded uneasily.**

**"Must've been the Furies overhead," Grover said.**

**But that wasn't it. Something had stopped Ares from killing the children of the big three, and whatever could do that was a lot stronger than the Furies.**

"Indeed," said Zeus with a frown. He knows it wasn't him, but someone else whose name was not to be said in his presence.

**Percy locked eyes with Andi, both wordless agreeing what was in the pit, what had haunted their dreams from the depths of Tartarus itself.**

**The son of the sea reclaimed his backpack from Grover and looked inside. The master bolt was still there. Such a small thing to almost cause World War III.**

"Yes, the boomstick is rather tiny," said Hades with a smirk.

"Shut up, Hades," said Zeus, glaring at his brother.

**"We have to get back to New York," Percy said. "By tonight."**

**"That's impossible," Annabeth said, "unless we -"**

**"Fly," Percy agreed.**

**She stared at him. "Fly, like, in an airplane, which you were warned never to do lest Zeus strike you out of the sky, and carrying a weapon that has more destructive power than a nuclear bomb?"**

"The TSA would have a field day with that," said Leo with a snicker.

**"Yeah," Percy said with a nod. "Pretty much exactly like that. Come on, we'll use Andi as a meat shield."**

**"Hey!" Andi shouted angrily, "That's my line for you! You don't get to use it." She pouted, looking like a whiny kid.**

**"I'll get you a cake." He said, clearly bribing her.**

"She won't accept that bribe," said Aphrodite with a frown.

**"…Well, you do owe me one." The lightning user hummed in thought, "Okay, I'll do a prayer for it." She did so, "So, yeah, dad, going to take Percy in a plane. No blowing us up now or you'll lose your glowing baton, got it?"**

**The sky boomed, clearly offended.**

**"Cool, thanks." She waved off the boom, not even caring right now. She just wanted to take a nap.**

Hades and Poseidon along with their sisters burst into laughter at Andi's prayer and rebuffing of Zeus' offense. Zeus scowled at them, crossing his arms and glowering at the screen while even his demigods laughed at him.

**She was sleepy.**

"Ha! I called it!" Apollo said, happy he was right.

**Mortals, they really are weird beings, only accepting their own reality of things. Then again, Hecate really did do some amazing work it seemed with the Mist.**

**Thanks grams~!**

"She really should be here," said Hestia with a frown. Hades nodded in agreement, he could use the support.

"Perhaps we could ask The Seer to bring her here," said Poseidon.

**According to the L.A. news, the explosion at the Santa Monica beach had been caused when a crazy kidnapper fired a shotgun at a police car. He accidentally hit a gas main that had ruptured during the earthquake.**

"Way to go, Hades."

"Go fart some lightning, Zeus."

**This crazy kidnapper (a.k.a. Ares) was the same man who had abducted poor little Percy Jackson and three other adolescents in New York and brought them across country on a ten-day odyssey of terror.**

"A good title for your first quest," said Annabeth with a smirk.

**The Grey Hound incident? Merely a way to get away from their 'captor'. People were wondering how they could not remember seeing him. The blowing up of the Arch? Why, the crazy man of course!**

"I'm still mad at you for that," said Annabeth, making Percy pout.

**Then that waitress in Denver had seen the terrible man threaten the young abductees outside the diner she worked at. Finally, brave Percy Jackson (Andi jokingly said that was a bit of a stretch of the word) and Andi Evans had stolen a gun from their captor in Los Angeles and battled him shotgun-to-rifle and shotgun on the beach.**

"Why?" Leo asked. "Why would that be accepted?"

"Mortals are stupid, Leo. Just accept it," said Hephaestus.

"I just...it's so wrong," said Leo, shaking his head.

**Police had arrived just in time. But in the spectacular explosion, five police cars had been destroyed and the captor had fled. No fatalities had occurred. Percy Jackson and his three friends were safely in police custody.**

**The reporters fed the questers the whole story. They just nodded and acted tearful and exhausted (which wasn't hard), and played victimized kids for the cameras. The crowd was eating out of Andi's hands as she spoke to the reporters.**

"I wonder if I could get you kids a job?" Apollo mused.

**Especially her claims of the crazy man being **_**too**_** interested them. Oh, Ares must have been feeling that one, Percy couldn't stop laughing as he tried to muffle them to continue his 'victim' persona. Guess it was her way of payback for breaking her ribs.**

**Percy gave a moving speech about his gross step-dad and said that the man would give free appliances if enough people rallied money for them to get a plane ride back to New York.**

"Damn, Percy, nicely done," said Hermes with a laugh.

"Very good job," said Poseidon with a smirk, aware of the man named Gabe.

**Takeoff was a nightmare for Percy and turbulence was just as bad. After about three bout of it, Andi (who was napping and awoke from Percy's jittery screams of terror) told her dad if they didn't have a smooth flight, she'd flush his boom stick down a toilet.**

"IT'S NOT A BOOM STICK!" Zeus raged while the Olympians laughed.

"Down...down the...oh I might just favor this girl as well," said Poseidon as he calmed down from his laughter.

**With a good finger wagging, mind you.**

**Honestly, she was trying to nap here!**

"Yes Zeus, your daughter just got the wind knocked out of her ten times over, let her sleep," said Hades with a smirk.

"Shut up, Hades!"

**It was smooth sailing from then on until they touched down safely at La Guardia. The local press was waiting for them outside security, but they managed to evade them thanks to Annabeth, who lured them away in her invisible Yankees cap, shouting, "They're over by the frozen yogurt! Come on!"**

"To the yogurt!" Leo said, his finger pointing right into the sky.

**then rejoined them at baggage claim.**

**They split up at the taxi stand. Percy told Annabeth and Grover to get back to Half-Blood Hill and let Chiron know what had happened as Andi called for a cab. They protested, and it was hard to let them go after all they'd been through, but this last part was for them, getting their dads to stop their bitch fit as Andi insistently called it.**

"Still eager to favor her?" Hades asked his brother while Zeus scowled.

"It really was, though," said a slightly embarrassed Poseidon.

**So they hopped into the taxi and headed into Manhattan.**

**Thirty minutes later, they walked into the lobby of the Empire State Building.**

**They must have looked like homeless kids, with their tattered clothes and their cuts and bruises. Plus, they hadn't slept in at least twenty-four hours.**

"And now they're going to see the King of Olympus," said Hermes. He shook his head in disbelief. "My respect for you went up a notch, Percy."

Percy grinned at that.

**Andi pointed to the security desk, saying something was off about the guy and they stood in front of the deskman.**

**"Andi Evans, daughter of Zeus," she said, "and Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon. We're here to see my dad about his nightlight."**

"IT IS NOT A NIGHTLIGHT!" Zeus said, his face purple with rage.

"I think the king protests too much," said Hades, amused.

"HADES!"

"Zeus," said Hestia, making her brother look at her. "Enough."

"...Fine." Zeus said, his nostrils flared as he crossed his arms.

**The sky boomed.**

**Andi ignored it as Percy said, "Six hundredth floor, please."**

**The guy was reading a huge book with a picture of a wizard on the front.**

"Irony," said Leo. "Is it Harry?"

"No, Gandalf," said Apollo. He lent the book to him after all.

"That makes it even better," said Leo, beaming. Gandalf was badass.

**Andi wasn't one for fantasy, she was a part of it mind you, but the book must've been good, because the guard took a while to look up. "No such floor, kiddies."**

**Andi grabbed the top of the book, and threw it over her head. The guard was about to say something, but was silenced when Andi put a finger to his mouth, "Shush little person." She started with a deep breath, "I am really cranky right now."**

**"Which is never good." Percy smirked.**

"Quite like her father," said Poseidon with a chuckle. Zeus didn't bother arguing with that.

**"Quite right dear cousin, and bad things tend to happen when I am cranky, ask around and you'll see." Andi told the man, "Now, we have the bolt for my dad…but are you trying to stop us? Are you pro-war or something?" she tutted the man mockingly with her other finger, "So, let us up…or I start having a fit, because I'm cranky."**

**Percy put a hand to the side of his mouth, and said in a stage whisper, "She tends to smite things when she's cranky, you should see the last guy."**

The room laughed at the reminder of what happened to Ares. Speaking of, the god of war stumbled out, ichor pouring from cuts on his arms and mouth, even from his left eye. Bruises were all over him and he shivered when Hestia waved at him. The god of war collapsed in his throne with a groan, giving everyone a stink eye as best he could.

"The fu...What are you looking at?" He asked, correcting himself at Hestia's arched brow.

**"Indeed." Andi nodded happily as she removed her finger, "Now, six hundredth floor, please."**

**"…Can I see the bolt?" he asked with a gulp.**

"Best security guard ever," said Hermes with a snicker. "Just one look is all he needs."

**Percy slung off the backpack and opened it, showing the master bolt.**

**The man couldn't hand Andi a keycard fast enough. "Insert this in the security slot. Make sure nobody else is in the elevator with you."**

**And so they did, as soon as the elevator doors closed, Andi slipped the key into the slot. The card disappeared and a new button appeared on the console, a red one that said 600.**

"Percy you know that red button you're never supposed to press?" Leo asked.

"Yeah?"

"Press it."

**Percy reached over and pressed it,**

"Way to go Percy!"

"Shut up, Leo."

**which made Andi pout. She wanted to press the red button.**

"It truly is the best part of getting in an elevator," said Frank, the other demigods nodding in agreement.

**And so they waited, and waited.**

**Muzak played. "Raindrops keep falling on my head..."**

"Why that? Really, why?" Poseidon asked, rubbing his head in annoyance.

"Because I know how much you hate it," said Zeus in amusement.

**Finally, ding. The doors slid open. They stepped out and Percy almost had a heart attack while Andi was whistling in awe.**

**They was standing on a narrow stone walkway in the middle of the air. Below them was Manhattan, from the height of an airplane. In front of them, white marble steps wound up the spine of a cloud, into the sky. Their eyes followed the stairway to its end, it really was here and it was beautiful beyond words.**

**From the top of the clouds rose the decapitated peak of a mountain, its summit covered with snow. Clinging to the mountainside were dozens of multileveled palaces - a city of mansions - all with white-columned porticos, gilded terraces, and bronze braziers glowing with a thousand fires. Roads wound crazily up to the peak, where the largest palace gleamed against the snow. Precariously perched gardens bloomed with olive trees and rosebushes. You could make out an open-air market filled with colorful tents, a stone amphitheater built on one side of the mountain, a hippodrome and a coliseum on the other. It was an Ancient Greek city, except it wasn't in ruins. It was new, and clean, and colorful, the way Athens must've looked twenty-five hundred years ago or something.**

"Very accurate," said Athena smirking. "It was based off of Athens, actually. Though, Annabeth, your recreation is much better."

The Architect of Olympus beamed at the praise.

**You'd think something like this, a mountain palace anchored to the Empire State Building was impossible. But here it was…and it was absolutely stunning.**

**It was a daze to the pre-teens, walking through Olympus that is. They passed some giggling wood nymphs who threw olives at them from their garden.**

"That's rather rude," said Apollo. "Remind me to have a chat with-ow! I was being serious, Arte!"

"I highly doubt that," said Artemis, glaring at her younger brother.

**Hawkers in the market offered to sell them ambrosia-on-a-stick, and a new shield, and a genuine glitter-weave replica of the Golden Fleece, as seen on Hephaestus-TV. The nine muses were tuning their instruments for a concert in the park while a small crowd gathered - satyrs and naiads and a bunch of good-looking teenagers who must've been minor gods and goddesses. Nobody seemed worried about an impending civil war.**

"That's because they knew the bolt had been found," said Hermes with a grin. "Olympus, gossip central."

**In fact, everybody seemed in a festive mood. Several of them turned to watch the demigods pass, and whispered to themselves.**

**They climbed the main road, toward the big palace at the peak. It was a reverse copy of the palace in the Underworld.**

**There, everything had been black and bronze. Here, everything glittered white and silver.**

"The gothic one is cooler," said Nico, making Zeus frown while Hades smirked.

**Andi realized Hades must've built his palace to resemble this one. He wasn't welcomed in Olympus except on the winter solstice, so he'd built his own Olympus underground. It was then the girl felt sorry for her uncle, to be casted away from his family? It must be painful, no wonder he seemed so bitter.**

"And someone understands," said Hades said. "I truly like this girl!"

**Steps led up to a central courtyard. Past that, the throne room.**

**Room really isn't the right word. The place made King's Cross Station look like her old cupboard. Massive columns rose to a domed ceiling, which was gilded with moving constellations.**

"Which is admittedly cool," said Poseidon.

"I'm sure my father did some of them," said Aphrodite, earning a scowl from the current lord of the sky.

**Twelve thrones, built for beings the size of Hades, were arranged in an inverted U, just like the cabins at Camp Half-Blood. An enormous fire crackled in the central hearth pit. The thrones were empty except for two at the end: the head throne on the right, and the one to its immediate left. They could already tell who they were, and they made no motion or anything, no doubt awaiting the preteens to come forward themselves.**

**The gods were in giant human form, as Hades had been, but you could barely look at them without feeling a tingle, as if your body were starting to burn.**

"Like a godly gorgon effect," said Poseidon, smirking while Athena glared at him for the comment.

**Andi took a gulp of air and looked at her father for the first time. First, he seemed intimidating and stern, like that statue in Cabin One. A storm of emotions filled her; uncertainty, happiness, anger, worry, sadness, she just didn't know what to feel right now. He wore a dark blue pinstriped suit. He sat on a simple throne of solid platinum. He had a well-trimmed beard (which she figured was stereotypical from all the pictures of him), marbled gray and black like a storm cloud. His face was proud and handsome and grim, his eyes rainy gray.**

"I'm surprised they weren't electric blue," said Hades with a hum.

"He was sad," said Hera with a smirk of amusement. "He missed his symbol."

"Hera!" Zeus said, not amused while his brothers chuckled.

**As she and Percy got closer to the god, the air crackled and smelled of ozone. It felt enriching to the girl, like just being near the man made the power she herself had seem so tiny, so, insignificant. It was frightening to say the least.**

"Way to go, scaring your own daughter."

"Like you're one to talk, Hades!" Zeus said with a scowl.

**The god sitting next to him was his brother, without a doubt, but he was dressed very differently. He seemed like some regular beachgoer, someone who would just go out and enjoy the scenery the ocean gave. He wore leather sandals, khaki Bermuda shorts, and a Tommy Bahama shirt with coconuts and parrots all over it. His skin was deeply tanned, his hands scarred like an old-time fisherman's. His hair was black, a family trait it seemed. His face was set in a brood that made him seem like a rebel. But his eyes, sea green just like Percy's, were surrounded by sun-crinkles like he smiled a lot, too.**

"The 'fun' brother," said Apollo with a chuckle. "Just like me!"

"I wouldn't go that far, Apollo," said Poseidon.

**His throne was a deep-sea fisherman's chair. It was the simple swiveling kind, with a black leather seat and a built-in holster for a fishing pole. Instead of a pole, the holster held a bronze trident, flickering with green light around the tips.**

**The gods weren't moving or speaking, but there was tension in the air, as if they'd just finished an argument.**

"We were talking about dinner," said Poseidon, glaring at his brother. "I was _sick_ of Chinese!"

"Chinese is good," said Zeus with a frown. "You can't have enough of it."

**Andi took another calming breath as she approached her father, Percy did the same with his dad. They knelt and Andi said, looking her father right in the eyes, "Lord and father, Lord and uncle." She said in as much of respectful tone she could muster to the gods, a part of her just wanting to get this over with.**

"Suck up," said Percy.

"You could do to learn from her, Percy Jackson," said Zeus.

"Bah, restraints and a child of the sea do not mix." Poseidon said with a wave of his hand.

**Percy greeted, "Father." He didn't look up as his heart was racing.**

**To his left, Zeus spoke. "Should you not address the master of this house first, boy?"**

**Percy kept his head down, and waited.**

**"Peace, brother," Poseidon finally said, "The boy defers to his father. This is only right."**

"I stand by my statement," said Poseidon.

**"At least my daughter shows manners," Zeus sniffed, eyeing Percy, judging him. "You claim this child whom you sired against our sacred oath?"**

**"Just as you have yours." Poseidon stated with a look, glancing at Andi, "I have admitted my wrongdoing.**

"Unlike somebody," said Hades, smirking at his youngest brother.

**Now, shall we hear them speak?" he asked.**

**A lump welled up in Percy's throat at the word, 'wrongdoing'. Was that all he was? What Andi was? A wrongdoing? The result of a god's mistake?**

**"I have spared him once already," Zeus grumbled. "Daring to fly through my domain ... pah! For not my daughter protecting him, I would have blasted him out of the sky for his impudence."**

"And I stand by my statement," said Zeus, matching Poseidon's glare with his own.

**"Yes, thank Order for the small miracles," Poseidon said, getting Zeus to glare at what may have been an inside joke or something. "Let us hear them out, brother."**

**Zeus grumbled some more. "I shall listen," he decided. "Then I shall make up my mind whether or not to cast this boy down from Olympus."**

**So Andi had a free pass, cool. Not so cool for Percy though…oh well, them the breaks.**

"Damn breaks," said Leo. He scratched his chin. "I should fix those."

**"Perseus," Poseidon said. "Look at me."**

"Ohh...He said your full first name," said Nico. "You're in trouble..."

"Shut up, Nico." Percy said with a pout. Stupid cousins.

**Percy did so, but saw the god's face who sired him to be blank, unreadable. The boy got the feeling that Poseidon didn't know what to think of him. Like if he was happy or not to have the boy as his son.**

"I was happy," said Poseidon with a frown. "I had to act distant so that the thunder farter wouldn't flip out."

"Squid lover."

"Bolt kisser."

"Boys," said Hestia, cutting Zeus off before he could retort.

**Personally, Percy felt happy that the god was acting distant, if he start about how he loved him or something right now, it would have felt fake, like a normal dad coming back after years being gone and saying sorry. He also didn't know what he felt about the god at that moment, either.**

Poseidon brooded over that while Percy sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck.

**"Address Lord Zeus, boy," Poseidon instructed. "Tell him your story."**

**"Yes," Zeus said, looking at his daughter, "Andromeda, I wish to hear from you as well." His voice was stern, but Andi could almost make out an undercurrent of softness in it.**

"Aww...such a good father," said Hestia with a smile.

"Hestia, please don't," Zeus said with a bit of a whine.

**So they told Zeus everything, just as it had happened. Percy took out the metal cylinder, which began sparking in the Sky God's presence, and laid it at his feet.**

**There was a long silence, broken only by the crackle of the hearth fire.**

**Zeus opened his palm. The lightning bolt flew into it.**

"Use the force, Lord Zeus," said Leo, making the Olympians chuckle while Zeus frowned.

"It is not a lightsaber, Leo Valdez."

**As he closed his fist, the metallic points flared with electricity, until he was holding what looked more like the classic thunderbolt, a twenty-foot javelin of arcing, hissing energy that would make your hair stand on end.**

**"I sense they tell the truth," Zeus muttered. "But that Ares would do such a thing ... it is most unlike him."**

**"He is proud and impulsive," Poseidon said. "It runs in the family."**

**"Hope it isn't hereditary." Andi commented under breath.**

**The gods heard her, Zeus giving a dull glare while Poseidon cracked the tiniest of smiles.**

"I do enjoy her wit," said Poseidon with a smirk.

**"Lord?" Percy asked.**

**They both said, "Yes?"**

"Oh that's always a fun thing to do," said Hermes. He looked to the Big Three. "Isn't that right, my Lord?"

"Hilarious," said Hades, rolling his eyes.

"So very original," said Zeus, shaking his head.

"I liked it," said Poseidon with a chuckle.

**"Names, Percy." Andi stage whispered, "Both kings, ya know."**

**Percy rolled his eyes at her remark, but returned his gaze to the gods, "Ares didn't act alone. Someone else - something else - came up with the idea."**

**They described their dreams, and the feeling they had on the beach, that momentary breath of evil that had seemed to stop the world, and made Ares back off from killing them.**

**"In the dreams," Percy said, "the voice told us to bring the bolt to the Underworld. Ares hinted that he'd been having dreams, too. I think he was being used, just as I was, to start a war."**

"Had you even bothered to consider the fact-" Hades began, only for Zeus to cut him off.

"Shouldn't you have known when he was escaping his punishment?" Zeus asked, a brow arching.

"...Shut up."

**"You are accusing Hades, after all?" Zeus asked.**

"Gee, thanks," said Hades dryly.

"You're welcome, dear brother," said Zeus flatly. The two glared at one another before Poseidon cleared his throat and looked pointedly at the frowning Hestia. The youngest and oldest of the Big Three scoffed and sat back in their thrones, while Hestia smiled at Poseidon for intervening on her behalf.

**"No," Andi said. "This didn't feel anything like Hades presence, father. This feeling on the beach was different. It was the same thing we felt when we got close to that pit. Something powerful and evil is stirring down there…and we all know who it was." She said, "It was Kron-"**

**"Andromeda." Her father cut her off before she finished the name, "Do not speak that name in these halls." He curtly told her, voice sterner then before.**

"It's like saying He-Who-Shan't-Be-Named's name," said Apollo. "It's bad luck."

**Andi's jaw clicked shut, a frown marring her face.**

**Poseidon and Zeus turned to one another. They had a quick, intense discussion in Ancient Greek. But the preteens caught one word they were certain of. ****Father****.**

"Whoa, I wonder who that could mean?" Hermes said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

**Poseidon made some kind of suggestion, but Zeus cut him off, just as he had Andi. Poseidon tried to argue. Zeus held up his hand angrily. "We will speak of this no more," Zeus said. "I must go personally to purify this thunderbolt in the waters of Lemnos, to remove the human taint from its metal."**

"Stingy, aren't you?"

"Oh be quiet, Hades."

**He rose and looked at the demigods. His expression softened just a fraction of a degree. "You have done me a service, young ones. Few heroes could have accomplished as much." He said and had a look of pride as he gazed at Andi.**

**The girl couldn't help it, while she was still unsure of her feelings towards her father, a bubble of happiness swelled in her that he was proud of her.**

"Aww..."

"Hestia, please."

**"We had help, sir," Percy added. "Grover Underwood and Annabeth Chase -"**

**"To show you my thanks, I shall spare your life."**

"What a kind gift," said Poseidon flatly.

"Think about who you're talking about brother," said Hades.

"...You have a point," said Poseidon after thinking about it.

**The king told Percy, "I do not trust you, Perseus Jackson. I do not like what your arrival means for the future of Olympus. But for the sake of peace in the family, I shall let you live."**

**"Um ... thank you, sir." Percy blinked, unsure what to even say other than that.**

**Andi stifled a giggle at Percy's face, it was priceless.**

"Probably looked like that," said Thalia, pointing at her cousin's face.

"Funny," said Percy with a scowl.

"I am, aren't I?"

"Yuck it up, deer sniffer."

"Wanna run that by me again, water boy?"

"Children," said Hestia.

"Sorry Aunt Hestia," said both of the cousins.

**"Do not presume to fly again. Do not let me find you here when I return. Otherwise you shall taste this bolt. And it shall be your last sensation." He told his nephew.**

"And trust us, Jackson, that's not a good sensation," said Apollo, shivering as he recalled that feeling.

**Zeus turned to Andi, giving what seemed to be a kind nod before thunder shook the palace. With a blinding flash of lightning, Zeus was gone.**

**It was just the demigods alone in the throne room with Poseidon. "Your uncle," Poseidon sighed, "has always had a flair for dramatic exits. I think he would've done well as the god of theater."**

"What?! That's my thing, Uncle P, how could you?" Apollo asked, feigning a pout while he held his chest.

Poseidon rolled his eyes. "A riot, Apollo. You are a riot."

**"Huh," Andi blinked, "So that's where I get it from." She pouted, "And here I thought I was a natural." She sighed, dramatically.**

**The sea god gave a light chortle at that, as an uncomfortable silence followed.**

**"Sir," Percy said, "what was in that pit?"**

**Poseidon regarded him. "Have you not guessed?"**

**"Well," Andi said off-handedly, "clarification never hurt."**

**"Like Andi said before; Kronos," Percy stated. "The king of the Titans."**

**Even in the throne room of Olympus, far away from Tartarus, the name Kronos darkened the room, made the hearth fire seem not quite so warm.**

"Do not worry, Hestia, your brothers will protect you from father," said Hera with a small amused smile, getting a pout from her elder sister.

"That wasn't very kind, Hera."

**Poseidon gripped his trident.**

"Ooh, Uncle P's story time," said Apollo with a grin.

"You are quite good at it," said Zeus with a smirk. "Would you like a new title for the demigods to know you by? The God of Storytelling."

"Funny, aren't you?" Poseidon asked dryly.

**"In the First War, children, Zeus cut our father Kronos into a thousand pieces, just as Kronos had done to his own father, Ouranos. Zeus cast Kronos' remains into the darkest pit of Tartarus. The Titan army was scattered, their mountain fortress on Etna destroyed, their monstrous allies driven to the farthest corners of the earth. And yet Titans cannot die, any more than we gods can. Whatever is left of Kronos is still alive in some hideous way, still conscious in his eternal pain, still hungering for power."**

**"He's healing," Andi declared, eyes narrowed in thought. "He's trying to worm his way up with honeyed words to those who'd listen."**

"Like Luke," said Ares.

"Ares! What the hell man?" Hermes asked, glaring at his brother.

Ares shrugged. "Someone had to say it."

**Poseidon shook his head. "From time to time, over the eons, Kronos has stirred. He enters men's nightmares and breathes evil thoughts. He wakens restless monsters from the depths. But to suggest he could rise from the pit is another thing."**

**Percy quickly said, "That's what he intends, Father. That's what he said."**

**Poseidon was silent for a long time.**

**"Lord Zeus has closed discussion on this matter. He will not allow talk of Kronos.**

"Because someone is stubborn," said Hades.

"...I'm pretty sure I went through with this with Poseidon, but hello Pot, I'm Kettle, and guess what?"

"Brother, your sarcasm could be heard miles away."

"That was the point."

**You have completed your quest, children. That is all you need to do."**

**"But -" Percy stopped himself, seeing that arguing would do no good. Got Andi nowhere after all. "As ... as you wish, Father."**

**A faint smile played on the god's lips. "Obedience does not come naturally to you, does it?"**

**"No ... sir." Percy said tentatively.**

"Ah, yes, our first conversation," said Poseidon. He frowned. "It's going to be awkward with Andromeda there."

**"Think I'll let you guys have your moment," Andi said,**

"Or not," said Poseidon.

**a grin on her face as she turned around to exited the throne room. She was somewhat jealous that Percy was getting this, but she figured her dad wasn't much of a touchy feely guy. But that was okay, she was a bit like that too. Waving behind her, she said, "Make sure to hurry up though, Baywatch. Rather not stand by an elevator all day!"**

**Percy gave a smirk to her leaving and shook his head, "Weirdo."**

**Poseidon gave a soft grin to the boy, "She's a funny one, I'll give her that."**

**Percy groaned, "Tell me about." But he still had a smile on his face.**

"I know right? Mean cousins," said Percy, grumbling about his cousins. The immortal ones smirked while the demigod ones grinned at him.

"Aw, but we love you Percy," said Hazel.

"So very much," said Thalia with a snicker.

**Andi gave a sigh as she ran a hand through her messy hair.**

**Well, it has been one hell of a day.**

"Amen to that," said Annabeth with a nod.

**She rolled her shoulder, hefting up her bag and started to walk the white streets.**

**"Well," an angelic voice said, "I was wondering when I would get to see you."**

**Andi paused her next step and planted her foot. She turned her head, to tell whoever it was she wasn't in the mood and just wanted to head back to camp, but her breath hitched, her heart pounded against her chest, "M-Mum?" she asked in a shaky tone.**

**Fiery auburn hair, kind emerald green eyes that twinkled with something the girl didn't recognize, and a face that was as beautiful as the pictures she had seen of the woman before her. Indeed, Lily Potter in a long satin red dress was standing there, on Olympus.**

**Lily held a hand over her mouth and let out a melodious giggle, "Very close sweetie, but it is nice to know who you see me as." 'Lily' smiled.**

**Andi's brow knitted and glared lightly, "Who-? …" very close, then that could only mean, "…Aphrodite?" she asked, her tone skeptical.**

"Oh, my arrival is here! Yes! I get to talk with my cute legacy!" Aphrodite giggled out, clapping her hands excitedly.

**"Bingo~!" the goddess love winked, "Glad to see you have some of your mother's shrewdness. Of course she got it from me," the lady of doves held a delicate hand to her chest, "No matter what Hecate says." She huffed a tiny bit, looking Andi up and down, her nose scrunching cutely, "Ugh, has to go." She said with a snap of her fingers.**

"You're welcome dear," said Aphrodite with a smile.

**In an instant, Andi felt as though she had taken a long soothing bath, she smelt fresh once more as her clothes were changed. Her torn up tank top was replaced with a baby blue tee shirt. She was in a pair of white capris with light brown-strapped sandals over her once flip-flop clad feet. She felt no makeup on she noted in surprise as two gold bands tied her the bangs framing her face together. She saw her hoodie cleaned and over her slender shoulders. She wasn't in a dress, which confused her.**

"Dang girl be cute," said Leo. Aphrodite nodded, agreeing with a wide smile on her face.

**Seeing her confusion, Aphrodite said, "Baby steps." She smiled.**

**Andi snorted, "Still never get me to wear a dress again," she told the goddess, who smirked at the challenge, **

"I hear you," said Piper, smirking at the screen while her mother pouted.

**but Andi did give a small smile back, "But thanks."**

**The goddess merely waved her off, "Think nothing of it," she said, looking at the girl, giving a sad sigh, "You remind me so much of Lily, one of my favorite legacies you see." Her voice filled with pride, "A true believer of love until the end. I could ask for nothing more."**

"Ugh," said Artemis, frowning at the claim.

"Oh you're just jealous," said Aphrodite, making Artemis roll her eyes.

**"…Yeah," Andi said with her own sad smile as she brushed her now clean bangs, rubbing her lightning bolt clips in phantom comfort.**

**"Oh, she would be so proud of you," the goddess stated fondly, "I am too, of course. And you've grown so beautifully as well, the reason Lily named you Andromeda after all." But a pout came to her face remembering the true owner of the name, honestly that mother had such nerve!**

**A mortal more beautiful than herself? Ha! Impossible.**

"She really called herself that?" Percy asked.

"Yes! Oh it was so infuriating," said Aphrodite with a frown.

**"Really?"**

**"Of course, also, because she knew your life would be hard," a sly smile came to her face, "And eventually, you would find someone who would make you happy." She said in a suggestive tone.**

"Ten bucks Dite means Will! Boy's got his daddy's swagger," said Apollo with a smirk.

"I highly doubt that would be the case," said Artemis, shaking her head. "I wouldn't mind seeing her join the hunt."

"Artemis, the day my legacy joins the hunt is the day I kiss your big toe after you've stepped in deer droppings," said Aphrodite.

**But Andi just gave her this clueless blink, "Huh?"**

**"Nothing," the goddess waved off with a smile, like she had a secret, "Nothing." But she looked into Andi's eyes, "I wish you left your eyes your birth color though."**

"Hey, our eyes are badass," said Thalia with a frown.

"Very attractive," said Piper in agreement while Jason smiled at her.

"Oh but emerald green..." Aphrodite sighed in bliss.

**"Say what now?"**

**"You used to have Hecate's emerald green eyes," the lady of doves pointed out, "but when you were a baby, they would constantly change due to my blood in you when you saw different colors."**

"Oh I'll bet she was just precious!" Aphrodite said, giggling over the images in her head.

**She giggled out, "Lily put a powerful mist cloud over your eyes so people would only see the emerald green, since Order knows if they changed to red those closed-minded magicals would be in a panic." She rolled her eyes, "But now that you can see through the Mist…"**

**"It's gone?"**

**"Exactly, but they seem stuck as electric blue now." The goddess informed.**

"Because we goin' down to, Electric B- L-ue, and den we take it higher." Apollo sung, getting groans from the Olympians for his poor attempt at a joke.

**Andi looked at the goddess who looked like her mother once more, memorizing the sight as much as possible since she would never truly meet the woman until she died herself, and said, "Well, bye." What else was she supposed to say?**

"Not just, 'well bye'!" Aphrodite said with a pout. "I want to catch up with my legacy!"

**What else do you say to a goddess that you're related too?**

"Um, boy talk? Duh." Aphrodite said with a grin.

"Gag me," said Artemis, making Aphrodite roll her eyes.

"I wish you'd just grow up and accept what is supposed to be."

"Never."

**It was just time to go home she figured.**

**As Andi turned to leave, Aphrodite spoke.**

**"You know, you were ever supposed to go there, to **_**Petunia**_**," she said, sounding queasy just saying the name, oh yeah, Petunia was a legacy of hers as well and so was Dudley…wow, that had to suck for the fairest of them all.**

"...Oh no," said Aphrodite, her face paling as she realized that would be true while Artemis smirked.

"Having little piggy grandchildren are we?"

"Shut up, Artemis!"

**Andi stopped in her tracks once more and turned back to the goddess, her voice curious. "What do you mean?" she asked.**

**The love goddess smiled, deciding to make a little drama, "In Lily's Will, you were never supposed to go there. Plain and simple. In fact, as soon as anything happened to her, even if James lived, you were supposed to be sent to Farm Road 3.141, Long Island, New York 11954." A flawless white smile on her amazing face.**

"Isn't that the...?" Percy asked.

"Camp's Address? Yes it is," said Annabeth.

"Just like her brother, to be raised at Camp." Piper said, smirking at her boyfriend while he flushed.

"Oh, joy. Guess who would be on diaper duties?" Dionysus said groaning, while his father smirked. That would be a very good addition to the punishment.

**"But…that's the camp…address…" the sky child said in a whisper, and then it felt as though all of Olympus was spinning beneath her.**

**"Yes." Aphrodite said, her lips turned into a thin line, "While I had enjoyed Albus' romance with Hecate's son-"**

**"Wait, huh?"**

**"Yes, Albus Dumbledore is homosexual…you don't have a problem with that, do you?" the woman asked sternly, as love was precious in all forms.**

"I miss the days when some of you agreed with me," said Aphrodite, giving a pointed look to Apollo.

"I was young and stupid!" Apollo said with a blush. Aphrodite kept pouting and he growled at the snickers Hermes let out.

**"No, no," Andi waved off quickly, "Just, surprised is all…go on, please."**

**"Like I was saying, while I enjoyed his romance, going against Lily's final wishes left him in a less positive light for myself, and Hecate as well."**

"Oh I'll bet they didn't like that," said Hades with a shake of his head. Mortals were far too sure of their own knowledge and acting like they know best, while amusing at times, was annoying at others.

**"…I was supposed to be raised at camp." Thousands of 'What-if's' filled her head, a happy childhood, friends, maybe even being able to have made a difference for Thalia,**

Thalia hummed over that as well while Annabeth's eyes widened at the possibilities.

**echoed harshly in her mind.**

**"Yes, Lily knew you would be safe there."**

**Anger, white-hot anger filled her veins, that-! He! Arg!**

**How dare he! How damn well fucking dare ****HE**** forgo her mother's last words!**

"And cue the righteous anger," said Hades, getting a smirk from his brother. "Honestly, in our heyday the mortals would take time to respect the dead's will."

**Andi sparked, her shoulders shaking as she cursed under her breath. After a few moment, the girl finally calmed down with deep breathes, giving off tiny bits of static in her irritation.**

**There was silence between the two until the goddess said, "Well?"**

**Andi looked at her, "Well what?" her mood soured once again.**

**"If this was a story," Aphrodite told her legacy, "You would be asking how your father met your mother or vice versa, oui?"**

"I am curious," said Hera, giving her husband a glare that he readily avoided meeting with his eyes.

**Andi scoffed, "Yeah, if this was some lame story, sorry, but, I don't even want to know."**

**"Not even a little?"**

**"Please," Andi rolled her eyes, "Mum would never go for a guy like him," she said with assurance, "I'm going with my theory that they were drunk and here I am, the result." she said with dark humor.**

The sons and brothers of Zeus burst into laughter, the god himself turning bright purple in embarrassment – skipping past red and blue – while Hera failed to coherently make a solid sentence. Aphrodite pouted while Demeter and Hestia giggled. Athena and Artemis were trying hard not to join their brothers in their laughter.

"Yeah, that's pretty much what I assume, too," said Thalia, making the Olympians laugh harder while their king sulked. He didn't just hit bars, dammit...

**She wasn't planning on opening **_**that**_** Pandora's Box, she probably never will to be honest.**

**Just as she said that, two blond men were walking by. One was short, more elfish, had lighter hair and was dressed like a busy businessman, complete with small rectangular glasses resting on his nose and a Bluetooth device in his ear.**

"Hey, cameos! Right on!" Apollo and Hermes shared a high-five as they snickered along with their others.

**The other was tall, tanned and had hair that was kissed by the sun, dressed casually in jeans and a T-shirt, sunglasses hiding his eyes. Both of them, upon hearing her words, burst into laughter. The shorter one lightly smacked the taller on the arm.**

**"Z-Zeus. Drunk!" He managed to get out before collapsing into snickers. The other blond wiped under his eye, his laughter continuing.**

**"Oh man, I don't think I've laughed that hard since you showed the Queen "Yo Momma"," said the taller blond.**

Hera glowered while Hermes chuckled sheepishly. Was that an interesting meeting or what?

**Andi turned her head to them with confusion and turned to her ancestor who said they were Hermes and Apollo.**

**"Will and Luke's dads?" the lightning girl blink in surprise.**

**"Will...Will...Sounds familiar," said Apollo, a smile on his face.**

"There have been quite a few. Shakespeare, Solace, Rogers, Clinton-" Apollo said, getting cut off by Leo's burst of laughter at the last surname.

"It makes sense now!" Leo snickered out.

**"Like you'd forget one of your kids," said Hermes with a smirk. He grinned back at the girl. "So you're the little addition to the family, huh?"**

**"Look at that, Hermes, you're not the shortest one anymore!"**

"Low blow dude," said Hermes while he frowned at his brother.

"Well, I can't exactly swing high, now can I?" Apollo returned with a grin.

"...Alright that was a pretty good comeback." Hermes said begrudgingly.

"I learned from one of the best!"

**Hermes gave a mock laugh as the young girl fumed, "I'm not short!"**

"Yeah, she's fun-sized!" Leo said, getting a nod of agreement from Aphrodite.

**"I happen to think it makes her adorable."**

**Andi groaned at the 'helpful' chime of the love goddess. Great, the newest joke on Olympus, fantastic.**

**"I'm just saying it's nice to have an actual lil sis, now," said Apollo.**

**"If Artemis hears you call her that, you're so in for it," said Hermes.**

**"She loves me too much to actually hurt me...I think."**

"The key word there is 'think'." Artemis said with a smirk.

**The newest child of Zeus rolled her eyes, "Yeah, I'm just going back to the elevator. Think I left my sanity in there." she said in a bland tone.**

"Hey, we're completely sane!" Hermes said with a frown.

"Well...I wouldn't say completely," said Apollo with a chuckle.

Dionysus snorted. "I could've told you that."

**Aphrodite pouted, "Leaving so soon?"**

**"I just want to go back to camp, and take a nap. Fighting a god tends to tire you out."**

**"Still can't believe Ares lost to two preteens," said Apollo with a snort. He glanced at Aphrodite slyly. "Your boyfriend's let himself go."**

"Ohh snap! Burned without even making eye contact!" Apollo said while Ares snarled at him.

**"Harsh," said Hermes, snickering. "You know, he should build up his rep again before he tries for a rematch. Think taking second graders' lunch money would be too hard for him?"**

"You little shit!"

"Sticks and stones, Ares. Sticks and stones."

**"Let's see if he can still steal candy from a baby and then we'll move him up to Pre-K."**

"Fuck you, sunshine!"

"Uh, pass. Who knows what diseases you're carrying."

**Aphrodite gave the tiniest of frowns at that, not for the jab to her boyfriend, but at the reminder of the 'talk' they were going to have later,**

"Joy." Ares grunted, shifting uncomfortably as Aphrodite glared at him.

**"Yes, yes, giggle like school girls you two." she said with a roll of her emerald green eyes.**

**"Giggle we shall!" Hermes said proudly.**

"Oh yeah!" Hermes said, agreeing with his other.

**Andi gave a small smile at the joke, unsure whether to join in or not. Ah to hell with it, "Shouldn't he practice on animals first? Maybe cow tipping?"**

"If he did there would be hell to pay," said Hera with a scowl to her son, who groaned. Ares just couldn't win.

**Apollo chuckled at Andi's input. "Unfortunately, Ares isn't that stupid...Well, unless we dared him to."**

**"Like that time we dared him to pull that shotgun out in a chapel?" Hermes asked.**

**"And now shotgun weddings are a thing he gloats about," said Apollo with a laugh.**

"I remember that one," said Apollo with a chuckle. "Hoo boy was that a great day. I've never seen a daughter of Ares so embarrassed."

"And the look on Chiron's face!" Hermes said with a laugh while Ares smirked at the memory.

**"Well," Andi said with her own laugh, "This has been a riveting conversation, but I think I'll just wait until Wethead Jr. is done talking with uncle, by the express tube back to the ground. You know, before I'm tripped off Olympus or something." she said with a roll of her eyes. She just didn't want to run into her stepmother.**

**Boy, that was going to **_**fun**_**.**

"It will be interesting," said Hera.

**Please note the heavy sarcasm.**

**"She'd have more class than that," said Hermes with a snort. "It's not like she'd send a giant pigeon after you or something."**

**"Doubt it," said Apollo with a roll of his eyes. He pushed his shades back up and ruffled the short girl's hair. "Stay in touch, Lil' sis. Getting to be that time so I better go. As they say in Shanghai, Kàn nǐ!**

"Chinese, now?" Artemis asked with a frown. "Couldn't you stick with Western culture, please?"

"Don't tell me how to live my life!"

**He shone brightly, making Andi look away, before the light died down and left behind the smell of a warm campfire.**

**"...Such a showoff," said Hermes.**

"I am the inventor of showbiz, Herm."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah."

**"God of the arts." Andi reminded the messenger god, "Plus, I think he mainly gets it from dad." she said with a quirked lip.**

"Oh, totally," said Apollo with a smirk.

"Apollo..." Zeus said warningly.

"Just telling the truth, Dad."

"He has you there," said Poseidon, getting a nod from his nephew.

**"Definitely her mother's tongue." Aphrodite giggled.**

**"A silver tongue, huh? Not bad, kiddo," said Hermes with a nod of approval. He groaned when his phone buzzed. "Man, I try to take one small break. It's like they always know when I'm done here..."**

**The god of travelers said his goodbyes and as soon as he took a step forward, he was gone in a powerful gust of wind, making the females' hair blowback.**

"Hermes!" Aphrodite said, scandalized.

"What? When I gotta go, I gotta go!"

"Is that where that phrase originated?" Percy asked.

"Overheard by the wrong mortal," said Hermes with a frown. "Totally misunderstood!"

**"Oh that little-!" Aphrodite pouted and with a wave of her hand, her hair fixed, "Honestly, he so does that on purpose."**

"No I don't!"

"I don't believe you," said Aphrodite, huffing as she stuck her nose into the air.

**she huffed as the goddess fixed Andi's hair too.**

**"Thanks," Andi said simply, "Um," she bit her lip, "Bye?" she told the goddess.**

**"Time to head back it seems," Aphrodite said with a genuine sad smile, "Seems Poseidon's boy finished his chat." She pointed out, as indeed, Percy was heading towards them, "By sweetie." The goddess winked playfully and left in a plum of pink smoke, no, perfume, lavender Andi noted, the young girl's favorite scent.**

"Good taste," said Aphrodite with a smirk.

**"All done?" Andi asked Percy, who nodded, a small smile on his face.**

**From a distance, the love goddess stood, her index fingers and thumbs together in a vertically camera, focused on the retreating form of Andi, "I can just see it, ooh~! Your story is going to be amazing." She smiled brightly.**

**After all, it was her job to do so~**

"Oh come on, give us a hint," said Apollo.

"No, it's best to see things play out as they are," said Aphrodite with a smirk while Apollo, ever the writer, groaned at not being able to know the plot.

**As the two demigods walked back through the city of the gods, conversations stopped. The muses paused their concert. People and satyrs and naiads all turned toward them, their faces filled with respect and gratitude, and as the raven-haired children passed, they knelt, as if they were some sort of heroes.**

"Well, gee, I wonder why that is," said Hades sarcastically.

"Don't be jealous, Hades, it doesn't suit you," said Poseidon with a chuckle.

"Go under the sea, Poseidon."

**The two made it back to Manhattan, Percy said they were going to take a detour before heading back to Camp Half-Blood. When Andi asked where, he said to see his mom.**

"Hurrah, Prissy gets to visit his mommy," said Ares mockingly.

"Something you could learn from, Ares," said Hera, making her son scowl. Percy grinned and thanked the goddess silently.

**The girl smiled at him, seeing the happiness rolling off him at having her back.**

**He really was lucky.**

"I really am." Percy said, well aware of that fact. Others nodded in agreement with him.

**She waited outside the apartment building. It was about fifteen minutes later that Percy came back down, a satisfied smile on his face. She asked what happened and he only said that his step-dad wouldn't be an issue anymore.**

"Dark, Percy, just dark," said Annabeth with a shake of her head.

"He deserved it," said Percy.

"He actually did," said Hades, remembering his soul coming for judgment.

**Andi just nodded, not seeing it her business to know the rest.**

**They started to walk to the corner for a cab back to camp.**

**As they walked, it finally settled in.**

**They had stopped World War III.**

"Go team demigod!" Leo said with a pumped fist.

**A grin played on Andi's lips as a song that Will told her about that was coming out in September started in her head,**

"Oh, getting her hooked on the right phonics, nice Will," said Apollo, grinning.

"Very cute," said Aphrodite with an agreeing smile.

Zeus just rumbled while Jason and Thalia looked cross at the thought.

**"Every morning I wake up just the same." She sang out as Percy turned to her with a blink, "Another victim of ordinary fame." She ushered him, knowing that he had heard it too during the campfire sing-along, "I don't see myself as invincible." She pointed to herself with a grin, "It's not true at all~!"**

The demigods sang along with Apollo as he took the book from his brother.

**Percy bobbed his head, the tune no doubt playing in his head, "I'm just your average ordinary everyday superhero."**

**"Trying to save the world, but never really sure." She gave a playfully shrug.**

**"I'm just your average ordinary everyday superhero." Chorused Percy, "Nothing more than that, that's all I really am."**

**"Just a day job that's someone's gotta do." Andi sang with a dramatic sigh.**

**"It's kinda hard when everyone looks up to you." Percy thumbed to himself with a smirk.**

**"Try to make it look easy, gonna make it look good." Andi pointed to herself with a cheeky smile.**

**The raven-haired girl looped an arm around Percy's neck, "Like anybody would!" they loudly sang together with a laugh as he looped an arm around her neck, "I'm just your average ordinary everyday superhero. Trying to save the world, but never really sure. I'm just your average ordinary everyday superhero."**

**They both grinned wildly as people gave them a few looks, but like they even cared right now, "Nothing more than that, that's all I really am!" they continued as they waited for a taxi.**

"Oh yeah, I remember the muses coming to me with this," said Apollo, recalling when the idea for the song was planted in the writer's head.

"That could totally be your theme song," said Leo, smirking at his friend.

"No way, Jason and Thalia have Thunderstruck by AC/DC," said Apollo, making Thalia grin while Artemis rolled her eyes.

**Just an ordinary boy pushed into the world of the gods.**

**Just a strange witch pushed into the world of the gods.**

**One of the sea, the other of lightning.**

**Child of the Big Three.**

**Both of whom stopped WWIII.**

**Yeah, they were awesome.**

**Because, they just your average ordinary everyday superheroes.**

**Who just saved the world.**

"And that marks the end of the book, right?" Ares asked.

"Not even close." Hephaestus said as he closed the book. "Who wants to read the last chapter?"

"I WILL!" Aphrodite said excitedly.

* * *

**REVIEW!**


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: IMPORTANT! So, I know Ares says 'last chapter' in the previous chapter, but in my own defense, I wrote these a few months ago and thought ch 15 was going to be the opening of a new fic. I was waiting for Engineer's story to pick up followers before I initiated my master plan of updating day by day until tomorrow, where my break begins.**

**Why? Because I'm celebrating my Birthday tomorrow and ALLLLL weekend, extra 'L' necessary. So no angry reviews about that and no begging for ch 15, that's in the works and won't be thought about until maybe September, because school and other Real Life stuff.**

**Anyway, long winded AN over (dammit, even when writing I can't stop rambling) here's the long awaited ch 14!**

* * *

**Reading The Ever Twisting Winds: The Lightning Thief**

**Ch 14**

* * *

Aphrodite was in titters as she began to read.

**They were the first heroes to return alive to Half-Blood Hill since Luke, so of course everybody treated them as if they'd won some reality-TV contest. According to camp tradition, they wore laurel wreaths to a big feast prepared in their honor, then led a procession down to the bonfire, where they got to burn the burial shrouds their cabins had made for them in their absence.**

**Annabeth's shroud was so beautiful - gray silk with embroidered owls - Percy told her it seemed a shame not to bury her in it. She punched him and told him to shut up as Andi laughed.**

"Aw, the beginnings of Percabeth," said Aphrodite.

"Please read, Aphrodite," said Demeter. The goddess of love pouted and continued to do just that.

**Being the son of Poseidon, Percy didn't have any cabin mates, so the Ares cabin had volunteered to make my shroud. They'd taken an old bed sheet and painted smiley faces with X'ed-out eyes around the border, and the word LOSER painted really big in the middle.**

**It was fun to burn in Percy's opinion.**

"What? That's some high quality art right there!" Ares said with a smirk.

"...I'm going to pretend you didn't just say that," said Apollo.

**The same was with Andi since she had no cabin mates too, so Cabin Ten volunteered to do it. It was hot pink satin with baby blue trimming and it had an embroidered eagle and dove on it, each bird holding a torch.**

**Andi was gleeful in burning the 'evil' color.**

Aphrodite gained a frown along with Piper while Thalia snickered in agreement.

**As Apollo cabin led the sing-along and passed out s'mores, Percy was surrounded by his old Hermes cabin mates (they were joking about Andi's new YouTube fame from her cursing out Ares),**

"That would make a good Puppet Pals video," said Hermes, making Apollo laugh while Hestia frowned. That video was so offensive and quite rude.

**Annabeth's friends from Athena, Andi hanging with Aphrodite cabin, telling about the quest, and Grover's satyr buddies, who were admiring the brand-new searcher's license he'd received from the Council of Cloven Elders.**

"It's made of bio-degradable plastic," said Leo, getting small laughs from the group and a shove from Piper.

**The council had called Grover's performance on the quest "Brave to the point of indigestion. Horns-and-whiskers above anything we have seen in the past."**

**The only ones not in a party mood were Clarisse and her cabin mates, whose poisonous looks told both Percy and Andi they'd never forgive them for disgracing their dad.**

**No skin off their nose, the guy was a Class-A jerk.**

Ares just shrugged. He tried his hardest.

"I won't forgive you for a _long_ time, Ares," said Aphrodite, making Ares scowl.

Dammit, his bad attitude backfired on him.

**Even Dionysus' welcome-home speech wasn't enough to dampen their spirits. "Yes, yes, so the little brats didn't get themselves killed and now they'll have even bigger heads. Well, huzzah for that. In other announcements, there will be no canoe races this Saturday..."**

"Wow, D, that was so inspirational, think you can give me some tips?"

"Oh shut up, Hermes."

**On the Fourth of July, the whole camp gathered at the beach for a fireworks display by cabin nine. Being Hephaestus's kids, they weren't going to settle for a few lame red-white-and-blue explosions.**

"Ha! Look out Panther Rockets, here comes Cabin Nine Missiles!" Leo cheered while his father smirked.

**They'd anchored a barge offshore and loaded it with rockets the size of Patriot missiles. According to Annabeth, who'd seen the show before, the blasts would be sequenced so tightly they'd look like frames of animation across the sky. The finale was supposed to be a couple of hundred-foot-tall Spartan warriors who would crackle to life above the ocean, fight a battle, then explode into a million colors.**

"I remember that," said Percy with a grin.

"That sounds awesome...Fourth of July, here I come!" Leo said with a wider grin.

**As Annabeth, Andi, and Percy were spreading a picnic blanket, Grover showed up to tell them good-bye. He was dressed in his usual jeans and T-shirt and sneakers, but in the last few weeks he'd started to look older, almost high-school age. His goatee had gotten thicker. He'd put on weight. His horns had grown at least an inch, so he now had to wear his rasta cap all the time to pass as human.**

**"I'm off," he said.**

Percy and Annabeth shared concerned looks with each other. They knew what would happen to Grover in a year's time.

**"I just came to say ... well, you know."**

**Percy was both happy and sad to see him go. Happy he got his license but sadden to see who he considered his oldest friend leaving.**

**Annabeth gave him a hug. She told him to keep his fake feet on.**

**Andi did the same, telling him to stay out of trouble and to always hit below the belt if he was.**

"That's good advice," said Ares begrudgingly.

"It's always super effective," said Frank with an agreeing nod, the other males in the room doing the same.

**Percy asked him where he was going to search first.**

**"Kind of a secret," he said, looking embarrassed. "I wish you could come with me, guys, but humans and Pan ..."**

Hermes sighed sadly. "If only I had looked after him more."

"You could only do so much, Herm," said Apollo, patting his brother on the shoulder.

**"We understand," Annabeth said. "You got enough tin cans for the trip?"**

**"Yeah."**

**"And you remembered your reed pipes?" Andi added.**

**"Jeez, Annabeth, Andi" he grumbled. "You're like a pair of old mama goats."**

"I remember when he cleared his first lawn all on his own." Percy said. He smirked at his girlfriend. "You really are a worrier at times."

"Knock it off, Percy." Annabeth said with a pout while he chuckled.

**But he didn't really sound annoyed.**

**"Someone's got to look out for my favorite goat." Andi shot back with a grin, giving him another half-hug.**

**He ruffled Andi's hair and gripped his walking stick and slung a backpack over his shoulder. He looked like any hitchhiker you might see on an American highway - nothing like the little runty boy that Andi would defend from bullies on the playground.**

"Now those are some stories I want to hear," said Dionysus with a small chuckle. Grover was a good satyr, don't get him wrong, but when he was younger...

**"Well," he said, "wish me luck."**

**He gave Annabeth and Andi another hug. He clapped Percy on the shoulder, then headed back through the dunes.**

**Fireworks exploded to life overhead: Hercules killing the Nemean lion,**

Hera rolled her eyes, if only she had gone with her gut to send the brute after the Hydra first.

**Artemis chasing the boar, George Washington (who, by the way, was a son of Athena) crossing the Delaware.**

**"Hey, Grover," Percy called.**

**The goat boy turned at the edge of the woods.**

**"Wherever you're going, I hope they make good enchiladas."**

"Wow, what a speech," said Thalia dryly.

"Shut up, Porcupine face."

"Make me, wethead."

**Grover grinned, and then he was gone, the trees closing around him.**

**"We'll see him again," Annabeth said.**

"Unfortunately, not in the best circumstances," said Annabeth.

**Andi snorted at that.**

**"No duh, like he could ever get rid of us." She grinned wildly as Annabeth smiled to her.**

**Percy wanted to believe them, but he was still worried. No searcher had ever come back in like a thousand years or something. But he just had a feeling that Grover would be the first.**

"Yes he would." Hermes said with a nod. He was grateful to Grover for finding Pan, even if it was too late.

**Andi woke up in her cabin, stretching cat-like from the bed she was in.**

**Yes, bed, after the whole quest thing, Annabeth came through in the end and hit a homerun. No more sleeping on the floor for this girl! Seriously, forget buying a house, she was going to have Annabeth build one for her, with an unlimited budget. Being rich was amazing at times.**

**Behind a set of bronze doors, was a large separate room in the cabin of Zeus (and away from that statue).**

"What?!" Thalia and Jason asked. They looked at their father, who was stone faced while Poseidon rolled his eyes.

"I _told_ you to have your cabin have a living space, but _no_ you would _never_ break the oath. It was honorary." Poseidon said.

"Shut up, Poseidon."

"Lucky." Annabeth said, pouting at the fact her other got to build onto Zeus' cabin.

**There was a dresser and closet on the opposite side of the door, a television (she missed her Doctor Who) and couch on the left side of the room. On the right side of the room held a large king size bed (guess why) with silk sheets as the mosaic sky rumbled softly. To the side of the bed another small room that held a bathroom and shower (filled with all the stuff she 'borrowed' from the Lotus Casino) and a nightstand.**

"Lucky little...it's always the little siblings who get the best stuff," said Thalia with a frown.

"I hear you, Thalia," said Hazel with a nod of agreement.

"Hey, I was given amnesia," said Jason with a frown, before he was elbowed by Piper. "But, I mean I guess it worked out for the best."

Piper nodded in content while Leo made and cracking sound.

"And besides Thalia, now your counterpart and Jason's have a bedroom," said Annabeth with a smirk.

**Off in the corner was a pole perch for Hedwig, who was sleeping too.**

**On the side of the wall hung her spoils of war, her Drakon knife, that snake lady's helmet, Crusty's brass axe, even the broken part of Ares' shield she managed to get Grover to snag while she distracted the cops.**

"Little bitch." Ares said, a bit stunned by that fact.

"Your shield repair may have a chink in it," said Hephaestus with a smirk. He doubted his other would fully repair that.

"Stupid cripple."

**Andi moved out of bed and had a quick shower. She changed into a CHB tee-shirt and a pair of denim shorts. She had grown again, she was now five three and very proud of herself.**

"Huzzah for the short kid!" Leo said with a fist raised. Next to Apollo, Hermes raised his own fist in agreement.

**She put on her new shoes, a pair of runner kicks as she grabbed her hoodie.**

**The lightning girl walked up to Hedwig and ruffled her feathery head, "Big day today girl."**

"I wonder what she's going to do today?" Annabeth mused.

"Gee, brain, what do you think we're going to do tomorrow night?" Leo asked.

"The same thing that we do every night Pinky. Try to take over the world!" Frank said.

"They're Pinky, they're Pinky and the Brain, Brain, Brain, Brain, Brain." Apollo and Hermes said. The four of them burst into laughter while Annabeth frowned at them. She was genuinely curious.

**She said to her friend while putting her hoodie on.**

**After a quick breakfast, Andi went to the Big House to talk to Chiron.**

**"No." was the answer the trainer gave to her question, getting Andi to frown.**

"Makes me wonder what she asked," said Hestia. For Chiron to answer that was quite intriguing.

**"Why not?" she asked, some bite in her tone.**

**The wheelchair man shook his head, trying to think up the best words, "Andi, you've already been out during a quest, you cannot just leave the camp on a whim."**

"Yeah, it's not the best call," said Percy, scratching the back of his neck.

"Humph, yet you still do it, don't you Johnson?" Dionysus asked.

"Sorry, Mr. D."

**"It's not a whim." Andi retorted, her voice tight with her knuckles white, "I, I need to get my stuff from **_**there**_**." She spat out.**

"Ohh..." the room echoed.

"Dumbledore ain't gonna like how that flies," said Apollo.

"Even if she wasn't to go there in the first place," said Aphrodite with a frown, one that was mirrored by Zeus, Thalia and Jason.

**"Oh?" Chiron asked, eyebrow raised, "And nothing else?" he asked, seeing the small sparks from her fisted hands,**

"Personal justice is a vice you have an issue with," said Hades with a smirk.

"Shut up, Hades. Or should I remind you of your grudges?" Zeus asked.

"Boys," Hestia said to them warningly.

**"Andromeda, listen to me, please." He said in a teacher tone,**

"Alright everyone, listen to the centaur," said Dionysus, his eyes rolling.

"It would do you some good to listen to him once in a while, D," said Apollo.

"Whatever."

**"You now know your heritage, your scent is out, and while monsters mainly stay in American as most demigods are mainly here, other monsters are still all over the world." He lectured, "Just letting you go ho-" Andi glowered at him and he corrected, "There**

Hermes winced and sucked in air through his teeth. "Oh, very poor choice of words, Chiron."

…**sending you alone would be unsafe."**

**"Then let me take Bethy or something! Bet she would love to be in another country." Andi argued, "I got a lot of school stuff and essays to write. All my books are there, my broom, everything that's **_**mine**_**."**

"I get to go to England!?" Annabeth squealed in excitement, making her boyfriend laugh along with the others.

**Actually, that wasn't the problem the trainer had, his concern was what action the daughter of Zeus would take against her relatives now that she was trained. While Zeus was indeed the god of justice, he was known to deviate between justice and his own personal 'justice'.**

"Even Chiron knows you as well as we do," said Poseidon with a smirk.

"Just because he's half of your creation doesn't give you the right to favor him." Zeus said.

"Really? If I recall you had Apollo describe winged men in his books as guides and guardians for heroes," said Poseidon with a smirk.

"Angels, oh I remember thinking them up," said Apollo. He grinned at his underworld dwelling uncle. "You gave me the idea in the first place, Uncle H."

"Hooray." Hades said dryly.

**He did not wish Andi to have that same thinking with a clear chance of distributing her own 'justice' on those that had wronged her.**

Zeus crossed his arms with a frown. She so deserved to get her own justice.

**Still…everyone deserved the chance to close the door to their inner demons, hm, "I'll assign a senior camper to accompany you and Annabeth as well. But," he said in a stern tone, "you are to retrieve your belongings and leave, nothing more. Is that understood?"**

**"Yeah," Andi said, her feet shifting a bit under his gaze, "got it. So do we go on a plane or something?"**

"Possible, depends on the senior camper," said Zeus.

"Aren't I a senior camper though?" Annabeth asked.

"You're not old enough, Annabeth." Athena said with a small smile as her daughter pouted.

**"Good and no." He said, rolling out of the house and changing into his centaur form, "Follow me for a moment." He said, trotting to the campfire that a young girl was poking at.**

**"We've had a few Hogwarts students before." The trainer told Andi, "So the campfire is connected to the floo network. A design between Lady Hestia and Hecate."**

"Hestia?" The original four on the council asked, Hades smirking while Hestia blinked in equal confusion.

**"Wow," Andi smiled, "That's cool."**

**"Indeed, and only demigods can get back here so mortals cannot unless given permission of course." He added.**

**Andi looked at the strong campfire, "So we have floo powder?"**

**"Not exactly," Chiron said, looking kindly towards the young girl who giggled and snapped her fingers, making the fire turn floo fire green.**

"...Can you do that?" Hades asked his older sister.

"Apparently I can," said Hestia with a smile.

**"Whoa, how'd you do that?" Andi asked the girl, and noticed for the first time, her eyes were lit on fire.**

**Wait, what?**

**Yeah, her eyes were of red fire, but not of rage and bloodlust like Ares,**

"Tch." Ares scoffed. "Please, my eyes are way cooler."

"Not really," said Hermes with a smirk. "Aunt Hestia doesn't have to wear shades all the time."

"Apollo wears shades!"

"Yeah, but I'm stylin' and profilin' like the 'Nature Boy' Ric Flair." Apollo said as he slipped his on. He held his hands out and tilted his head back. "Woo! Man, I love Ric."

"And he can remove his without looking like a horror movie reject," said Hephaestus to his brother.

"Says the living Quasimodo."

"Least Quasimodo was known for being a hero and not a villain," said Leo, sticking up for his dad.

"Oh, burned by the pyro! Critical hit!" Apollo said while Ares simmered at his nephew.

**no, these made Andi's heart feel so welcomed and at peace from their warm and cozy gaze. The girl looked eight years with mousy-brown hair. She was wearing a simple brown dress and a red hairband.**

**"I thought Mr. D was the only god here." Andi said to Chiron.**

"She likes to pop in every now and then to check on you brats," said Dionysus with a shake of his head. "I keep asking if she wants my job, but she declines."

The demigods all pouted. Having Hestia as their counselor would be awesome.

**"No," the gir-goddess, answered in a matured voice that seemed to wrap Andi in a blanket of comfort, "I am Hestia, goddess of the hearth, home, and family." She said with a kind smile, "Hello Andromeda."**

"Oh, the girl's going to get ripped apart," said Ares with a laugh. Swear like that on national television? It was almost worth losing the fight to see this.

**"Um, hi." Andi waved weakly, man she hoped the goddess hadn't heard her little girl comment from day one. Talk about embarrassing.**

"I did, but I don't mind," said Hestia. She understood how that could be seen as strange.

**"Though," the goddess said as a frown came upon her young face, "I do have some words for you, niece." She said, standing up and assumed some lecture pose, which looked really out of place on an eight year old by the way, and said, "Like that mouth of yours young lady."**

"Indeed," said Hestia while frowning. Ares shuddered along with his parents and his uncles. An upset Hestia was a scary Hestia.

**Her voice grew sterner, "First from your fit after you were claimed and then on the news, of all things." Her finger was wagging now as she continued to lecture Andi on her mouth.**

**Odd thing was that Andi was shrinking under the scolding as Hestia seemed to get bigger, even though she was still in the form of a child.**

"Oh, that's just mean," said Hades with a frown. Hestia smirked at him and changed into her child form, making him shudder. "Hestia, sister, I love you but please return to your previous form."

Hestia made her lip tremble. "But I want a hug, Hades!"

"Yes Hades," said an amused Poseidon. "Give your big sister a hug."

"You try getting chewed out when she looks like that!" Hades said with another shudder. That's why he stopped trying to take over Olympus from his domain.

**After a good ten minutes, Andi was shaking, scary, yeah, that was the perfect word to describe her aunt. She'd take dealing with Hera any day right now!**

"That is probably the one thing we'll ever agree on," said Ares with a shudder of his own.

**"Auu." Andi whimpered after Hestia paused.**

"Ha! I get it," said Apollo with a grin while the others looked on in confusion.

**"Do you understand?"**

**"Yes! Yes! I promise I won't swear anymore!" Andi shouted out in fear, wishing she had a blanket to hide under.**

"Poor little girl." Ares sneered.

"Ares..."

"I'll be good!" Ares said quickly at his aunt's tone.

"...Teach me your ways. Please?" Hera and Artemis asked, making Apollo and Zeus pale.

**Hestia's stern frown turned into a pleased smile and nodded, "Good." She said with her small fists on her hips, "And another thing."**

**Chiron coughed in his hand, getting the two females to look at him, "Andi, I would suggest getting Annabeth." He said, giving the daughter of Zeus an out.**

"I wasn't finished, Chiron!" Hestia said with a frown as she shifted back to her adult form.

"You were being a bit too hard on her," said Zeus. He looked away as she pouted at him.

**If she was into that kind of stuff, she would have given Chiron a kiss on the cheek right there,**

"I'm with Andi on that one," said Thalia.

"Ditto," said Annabeth, Percy nodding in agreement.

**"Yes!" Andi said, dashing away as fast as she could to Cabin Six.**

**Hestia huffed, crossing her arms, "I wasn't done."**

**"Forgive me, Lady Hestia." Chiron said as sincerely as possible.**

**"It's okay, I guess."**

"...It is hard to stay mad at him," said Hestia with a frown.

"It's the horse hind, isn't it?" Poseidon asked with a chuckle.

**Andi took a breath and shuddered, that was an experience she never wanted to go through again.**

"Agreed," said Hades and Ares, both scarred from their experiences with Hestia's wrath. In Ares' opinion, Hades was lucky. The undead bastard didn't get beat up while he was getting lectured.

**She knocked on the cabin door and one of Annabeth's siblings opened it and Andi asked for her friend. Annabeth was at the door in a moment and smiled at her, "What's up Andi?"**

**"Wanna go to England?"**

"Yes." Annabeth said, giving Percy a pointed look.

"After we save the world, sure why not," said Percy with a chuckle.

**That question stumped the daughter of wisdom, "I'm sorry?"**

"It was out of left field." Athena said in her daughter's defense.

"Excuses," said Poseidon.

**Andi smirked, "Got to get my stuff from my old place, could use a spare eye for monsters and for carrying stuff. You up for going out of the country or not?" she teased, knowing that Annabeth would love to see out of country.**

**"…Could we see Big Ben?" the blonde asked in barely concealed excitement.**

"Lucky!" Annabeth said with a whine. She so wanted to see how it worked!

**The lightning girl winced with a hiss, "Sorry, Chiron said only my stuff and back, no sightseeing."**

"Aww..." Annabeth felt just as disappointed as her other was.

**Annabeth deflated at that but nodded nonetheless, "Sure, would be an experience at least."**

**"You have no idea." Andi muttered, but the blonde heard her, "Well, pack your knife and a book, we're going to England, magical style." She grinned, "You'll love it."**

**"Sure." Annabeth nodded and was out with her architecture book and knife within moments.**

"Which volume is that?" Percy asked with a smirk.

"Most likely volume fourteen. I was addicted to it after seeing the Arch in person," said Annabeth nonchalantly.

**They walked back to the campfire where Chiron was talking to a pretty girl around the age of fourteen or so. She had long black hair and blue eyes and was slim. Andi recognized her, she was Silena Beauregard, daughter of Aphrodite.**

As soon as she finished reading that she sighed happily while Piper grinned.

**Out of all her Aphrodite relatives, Andi like Silena the most. She never forced the girly views of her sisters on her,**

"Silena, no, help mommy out," said Aphrodite.

"Aphrodite," said Demeter.

"Fine. Fine."

**was one of the more fighters of Cabin Ten, and was even helping the legacy with her French, since all of Aphrodite's blood was fluent in it as it was the language of love. Andi could understand and speak it perfectly, but had trouble reading and writing it, but it was kinda fun to learn along with ancient Greek.**

"Oui!"

"Aphrodite..."

"Humph."

**"Hi Andi," Silena smiled to the legacy.**

**The young girl waved as they walked up to the older girl, "Hey Silena, thanks for agreeing to come."**

**"Oh no worries, besides, going to England sounds fun." The beauty said, but pouted and took a side-glance at the centaur, "Too bad someone says we can't sightsee."**

**Annabeth gave Chiron a mock glare as well.**

"Poor Chiron," said Percy with a chuckle.

"What was that, Percy?"

"Nothing, Annabeth, nothing."

**The trainer jokingly held his hands up in surrender, "Apologies girls, but it is for the best." He told them.**

**The Americans pouted more at that.**

"I know!" Annabeth said, crossing her arms with a pout. Percy chuckled and gave her a hug that she snuggled into.

**Fire turned emerald green as the goddess of the hearth continued to poke at it with an iron bar.**

**"Never seen that before," Annabeth muttered, curious about the change in color.**

**"It's connected to the floo network. Like magical teleportation." Andi said as she walked into it, getting gasps from the other demigoddess, "Yes, it can't hurt you. Cool right?"**

"So very awesome," said Apollo. He looked at Hephaestus. "You and Hecate worked on making that right?"

"We did, still got some kinks though," said Hephaestus with a frown.

"Would you like some help, Hephaestus?" Hestia asked.

"For the sake of the floo, yes." The smith said, making Apollo laugh and give him a thumbs up.

**"Very." Silena nodded, "But how does it work?"**

**"Well, from experience of my own, you need to say the place you want to go in a loud clear voice, like so," the daughter of Zeus explained, "King's Cross station." And the fire ate her.**

"Yum. Pixie. My favorite." Leo said with a deep voice.

"Leo, you're a pyrokinetic, not fire itself." Jason said.

"Yeah, leave that to the gods of fire...and the goddess," said Apollo, grinning at his aunt.

**"Well," Chiron said, getting the two girls attention, "Who's next?" he asked with a ghost of a smile.**

**"Is this safe?" Annabeth asked, wanting to know if you had to sign a waiver or something.**

"No, we just let demigods go for the hell of it," said Nico with a roll of his eyes.

"It's a perfectly legitimate question!" Annabeth retorted with a frown.

"Sure it is."

**"Perfectly."**

**Silena stepped into the fire next with tentative caution and the fire wasn't even warm, "Um, King's Cross station?" she asked and was swallowed as well.**

"Does asking work?" Hazel wondered.

"All that matters is saying it clearly," said Annabeth.

"Diagon Alley, not Diagonally. Make sure you get it right," said Apollo with a nod.

**Annabeth took a gulp. Okay, this wasn't crazy at all. Nope, not at all crazy.**

"We believe in you, Annie!"

"Shut up, Thalia!"

**The blonde took a breath and walked into the green fire and sighed in relief that it didn't hurt.**

**"King's Cross station." Annabeth declared as she was swallowed as well and nearly stumbled out an empty fireplace.**

**"And she sticks the landing!" the voice of Andi cheered**

"Way to go Annie!"

"One small step for demigoddesses, one giant leap for demigoddess kind." Leo said, cupping his mouth to sound like Armstrong.

"Both of you suck." Annabeth pouted, finding solace in Percy's embrace.

**and Annabeth looked over where the shorter girl had her hands in the air with that pixie grin as always, "Welcome to platform nine and three quarters, station for the train to Hogwarts."**

"...Oh I'm jealous," said Leo with a scowl.

"I'm with you, Leo." Hephaestus said.

"What?" Jason asked.

"You'll see."

**"Lucky her," Silena said, rubbing her nose, "I tripped right on my face." She pouted.**

"Oh my baby!"

"Aphrodite, would you like someone else to read for you?"

"Demeter, this is one of my babies faces. If Katie so much as got a scratch you would've flipped out!"

"She has a point," said Hades.

"Shut up, Hades."

**"It happens to first timers." The legacy told her.**

"Like finishing too soon."

"ARES!"

"Sorry, sorry, but most of us were thinking it," said Ares.

**"But still-!"**

**Annabeth shook her head saw a clock that read two thirty seven.**

**"Five hour time zone difference." Andi piped to the blonde, "And to our left, you will see the most awesome train ever." The girl thumbed to the red train that just glimmered.**

"Oh now I see why you're jealous." Jason said with an understanding nod.

"Exactly!" Leo said, whining. "I built a replica in second grade."

**"Wow." Annabeth awed, it was a beautiful train. She looked around at the well-built station loving the arch designs, very European classic.**

"Very European sexy."

"Indeed." Hephaestus agreed with his son.

**"Come on." Andi said, taking charge as the others followed her lead on this as they walked up to a column, "For my next trick." She grinned and walked right through the stone.**

"Now that has to be impossible," said Annabeth with a frown.

"Magic is very powerful," said Athena. "Just because I don't specialize in it, doesn't mean I don't recognize its power."

**"…Magic is awesome."**

"I disagree," said Thalia with a frown.

"How do you think you are remaining immortal, Theresa?" Dionysus asked with a smirk.

**Annabeth said to herself as she poked the column, getting a ripple effect. With a breath, she took the plunge and came out into a bustling mortal train station. Silena followed a second after, looking around the station.**

**Andi's blue eyes flashed over the station as well, a smile tugging on her lips, "Cabs should be out front." she tilted her head to the side and they headed out the station.**

**Annabeth passed a newsstand and saw the picture of a man with long black hair and a beard with an insane look in his eyes, "Andi?"**

**"Yeah?" the girl said as she walked back to her.**

**"Look."**

**Andi did so, squinting her eyes to try and read the paper.**

**"Sirius Black: escaped serial killer." Silena read for the younger girls.**

"Oh dear," said Artemis with a frown. That was certainly going to be interesting.

**"Geez, what kinda freak does that?" Andi frowned as Silena rubbed her shoulder comfortingly.**

"Ares kids."

"Not all of em!" Ares said with a glare directed at Hermes. "Mr. Father-of-worse-traitor-ever."

"Hey, lines, dude! Lines!"

**"Very sick people, Andi."**

"Wouldn't that include Dionysus' children?" Ares asked.

"Well there was one back in England..." Dionysus said with a sigh. "Poor Jack. I never did find out what happened to him."

**"I know, but it seems so dumb." The young girl returned as they left the stand and walked out of the station where a line of cabs were waiting for customers.**

**"Ah man," the child of the sky frowned, "we don't have any pounds."**

"Considering how small she is-"

"Leo, she meant English currency," said Annabeth.

"I know." Leo said with a snicker. It wasn't often he met someone shorter than himself.

**The girl scolded herself for forgetting something like that.**

**"Andi," Silena asked her relative, "where are we going?"**

**"Little Whinging, four Privet drive." ****The child of Zeus answered in boredom.**

**Silena smiled as she spoke to the taxi driver for a moment and then waved the girls over and clambered into the yellow car. Andi pouted that Silena took shotgun, she loved shotgun!**

"I know the feeling," said Thalia with an understanding nod. Shotgun was the shit.

**"Good news girls, free ride." The head counselor of Cabin Ten winked to them.**

**"Did you Charmspeak him?" Annabeth asked as the driver just continued to drive them to their location.**

**"Yep~!"**

"It's what I would've done," said Piper with a smirk.

"You could literally conquer the world with that," said Leo with a smirk.

"It'd be too much work." Piper said, rolling her eyes. She elbowed Jason lightly. "I can barely control him."

"Hey!"

**"Charmspeak?" Andi asked with a confused tilt of her head.**

"Does she not have it?" Hestia asked.

"I suppose not," said Aphrodite with a sad sigh. "She is only a legacy and it's extremely rare in that case."

**"It's a type of hypnotic speak that children of Aphrodite have." The older girl explained.**

**"Cool! When do I get it?"**

**Silena gave a light giggle. "Sorry, Andi, but only some of mom's children get it, like me."**

"That makes sense," said Apollo with a nod. "Can't have the girl getting too overpowered. It just wouldn't be fair for Percy!"

"Thanks, Lord Apollo." Percy said flatly, not sounding that grateful. Thankfully, Apollo just brushed it off.

"Not a problem, kiddo."

**Andi pouted a pout of epic proportions, brainwashing people? That was like the coolest power ever and she couldn't get it? Lamesauce.**

"And I'm using that word for things I can't do," said Leo with a smirk. "Lamesauce. Awesome."

**"Though," The black haired girl added, "I've heard you can get it through magical means, so it's possible for you to get it."**

"Ugh, I show one thing to Hecate and she teaches it to practically everyone!" Aphrodite scoffed.

"Aphrodite, please," said Demeter with a frown.

"Yes, yes, you seem quite eager to finish this."

"I wish to know how it ends," said Demeter. She then smiled. "That way the next story can begin much sooner.

**Andi's smile was positively face splitting.**

**Annabeth palmed her face and gave the older girl this look, just begging why she would tell the girl who could throw lightning something like that!**

"That really was not one of her best moves," said Piper with a nod of agreement. Andi seemed like she could be a little hellion if she wanted to. Why give her a way to get out of any trouble she finds herself in?

**Silena just let out a laugh at the look.**

**The continued driving for a while until they made it to Little Whinging and reached Andi's former stomping grounds. The British girl would point out various spots, somewhere she kicked bully butt,**

"The never-ending nobility in your line is only matched by the modesty."

"Bite me, Hades."

**where she did something awesome (in her opinion),**

"'Remember that time I let a snake out of a zoo?'" Apollo asked in falsetto.

"'Or the time I wound up on the roof?'" Annabeth said.

"Annie!"

**or some of the sights of the boring town (which was little to nothing).**

**When they made it to Private drive, Annabeth blanched, geez, talk about attack of the clones…**

"I dunno, the Geonosis scene was cool." Thalia said. She scowled. "The politics sucked though."

"I know!" Apollo said with a whine. "They ruined it! Ever since Nar-Nar was invented! I told George not to do it but he didn't listen to me!"

"I thought his name was Jar-Jar?" Percy asked.

"Not a reality-Not a reality," said Apollo flatly.

**the houses were ghastly (to her at least) and were all the same, no individuality. It was disturbing to say the least.**

"One of us. One of us. One of us." Hermes said, droning until Apollo smacked him upside the head. "Ow!"

"Thank you, Apollo."

"Anytime Dite. That quote gets annoying."

**"It's so…normal." Silena said, looking around as they drove to number four.**

"There's gotta be at least seven serial killers being raised there."

"Leo!"

"What? I'm just saying."

**"More like abnormal normal." Annabeth pointed out.**

"Again, serial killers raised there."

"I'm with Leo on this one." Percy said.

**"I've lived here, I know. It's freaky as hell." The sky child said.**

**The taxi stopped as the daughter of love told the man to wait.**

"Gotta love that mind control," said Hermes with a smirk.

"Oh hush, Hermes. Just because your silver tongue isn't as effective..." Aphrodite said with a pout.

**All three half-bloods walked up to the door as Andi knocked.**

**"Just a minute, just a minute!" a male voice said.**

"Someone get a tuba-Apollo, I was kidding!" Hermes said as one appeared around the god's waist.

"Aw...I never get to use the tuba..."

**"Great, the fatass." Andi sneered quietly as the door opened.**

**The other two girls wanted to gag. The walrus of a man had a smile on his face until his pig eyes laid on Andi, "Oh, it's you." He sneered.**

"Well isn't that a charming greeting?" Thalia asked with a frown. She hated this part of the series. Harry had to deal with these people for almost twenty years...Andi really lucked out at making it to camp. Thalia's frown increased as she realized the newly dubbed Dumble-doofus should've sent Andi to camp in the first place.

**"Yeah, 'Welcome back, Andi! Only been two months.' Love you too Vernon." The girl sneered back with just as much loathing.**

"Charming." Hades said flatly.

"This human isn't real, is he?" Hestia asked, affronted and insulted by this excuse for a 'relative'.

"No, Aunt Hestia." Apollo said, rolling his eyes. She complained about the Dursleys at _least_ eight times in the first Harry Potter book alone.

"If he were, I'd have taken my hunters on a trip to England." Artemis said with a scowl. Even if Andi or even Harry for that matter weren't real, that sort of parent did not deserve to live in her opinion.

**"We thought you fell in a ditch or something."**

"...Well isn't that a kind thing to say to your niece?" Poseidon said dryly.

"...Hera's nicer to Heracles!" said Hermes, his jaw dropped. Hera said nothing, but did send her nephew an annoyed look.

**"You tell the police that?" Andi mocked.**

"Certainly they called child services, right?" Hestia asked.

"Well...considering Harry is a magical and he's restricted to the house..." Apollo began, trailing off at the obvious 'don't care' looks he was getting from the other Olympians. "Fine. No, I doubt it."

**"Didn't feel the need too."**

"See?"

"_That_ is fucked up," said Ares.

"I've got the urge to hunt walrus," said Thalia.

"Seconded," said Artemis.

**"Lovely as always." Andi mocked some more, "Now move, I'm getting my stuff."**

"Stick it to him, Andi!" Thalia said with a grin.

**"Don't order me around you little freak." The fat man growled as he looked at the others, "And most of all, we told you to never bring your other freaks here, ever!"**

"Did he just call my baby a freak?" Aphrodite asked calmly.

"I believe he referred to my daughter in the same manner." Athena said while her daughter and her daughter's boyfriend seethed.

"...Idiot would be dead if he were real." Ares said.

**Annabeth bristled at being called a 'freak', she felt sorry for Andi if she had to put up with this for all her life. Silena had a frown on her face, not happy something so gross was calling her of all people a freak. Has he not looked in a mirror?**

"Oh snap! And a mental comeback from the counselor of Dite's cabin!" Apollo said with a smirk.

**"Well suck it up," the child of Zeus said, "Wingardium Leviosa."**

"She broke the magical law? Isn't that a bit convenient?" Artemis asked.

"Hecate's influence interfering with the trace makes sense." Hades said with a shrug. Eyes landed on him and he rolled his own. "Oh, so I'm not allowed to read now?"

"We didn't know that you could." Poseidon said, taking advantage of the joke laid out for him.

"Shut up."

**She waved her hand as Vernon hovered inside the home squealing like the pig he was.**

"Oink, oink," said Ares with a smirk.

"Like you're one to talk." Athena said with a chuckle.

"Screw you, Owl Pellets."

**"Vernon!" the man's wife cried out and glared daggers at her niece, "You can't use magic! You'll get in trouble!"**

"Not with Hecate's protection." Aphrodite said with a smirk.

"You know, this means Petunia is your legacy, too," said Artemis.

"...Oh you bitch." Aphrodite said, scowling at her rival as she smirked. Piper gained green cheeks and Jason rubbed her arm reassuringly.

**"Well, I go to a school for 'delinquents' right?" Andi mocked the woman with a smirk, "Why not break some rules." She said making no mention of the Trace not working on her,**

"Ooh, smart. Talk about major mind games," said Ares.

"What would you know about mind games?" Athena asked.

"Head of an enemy leader on a pike makes a pretty meaningful message."

"...Barbaric simpleton."

**"Besides, after I get my stuff I am out of your pitiful life, forever." The lightning child smiled, "I think this might be the best moment of my life, I finally leave you **_**freaks**_**, for good."**

"Oh a nice shot! I think that was right through the heart." Apollo said with a nod of approval.

**She spat on the tacky carpet.**

"Well that's just disrespectful...I approve." Hestia said with a huff.

**A hand rested on her shoulder and she turned to see Silena, "Andi," she said in a soothing tone, "let's just get your stuff." It was why Chiron asked her to come, so Andi didn't go too far with her, well, soon to be detached mortal family.**

"Aw, your kid sucks Di-Wait! I'm not _that_ stupid." Ares said, cutting himself off and glaring at the snickering Hermes. "You little shit! What did you do?"

"Might've slipped you something to loosen your lips when you summoned a bottle of beer before this all began," said Hermes.

**Andi was silent for a beat and said, "Whatever." She said in a soured tone, nudging her head for Annabeth to follow, "At least your pet pig isn't home, would've love to give him another tail!" She shouted from up the stairs.**

"I would've like to see that happen," said Percy. He loved that scene.

**"Get me down! Petunia!" Vernon wailed as he was spinning in the air, looking a bit green.**

**"Sweetie!" the long necked woman screamed back, trying to pull him down.**

**Silena sighed as the legacy of love was glaring at her as she tried to pull her husband down…the girl could not believe she was related to someone so…she couldn't even think the right work for it.**

"I completely agree, sweetie." Aphrodite said with a shiver.

"Ditto." Piper said, retreating into the sanctuary of Jason's arms.

**Annabeth followed the marching Andi to the end of the hallway and they opened what looked like a storage room of sorts for old toys.**

**"Over here," Andi said as she pointed to her trunk and opened it. It had all her books and such and it and she grabbed as many as her clothes (the ones she had bought, none of her hand-me-downs)**

"Darn right!"

"Aphrodite, please give me the book." Demeter said with a sigh. Aphrodite pouted but handed it over. Demeter huffed and cleared her throat before she began to read.

**, grabbed Hedwig's birdcage, and her Nimbus.**

**"It' so little." Annabeth couldn't help but say. Though the bitter bark Andi let out made her flinch.**

**"Please, like that'd ever get me anything, all this? Mine, used own money for all this."**

"But isn't it nice being rich?" Leo asked.

"Yes." Hazel said with a smirk, making him pout in jealousy.

**Andi looked around the room, the one she only had for two summers, "I hate it." She mumbled as her hands were actually shivering, "So much." The lightning girl gritted out as she angrily stuffed her few clothes into the truck and slamming it shut, "Help me?" she asked her friend while grabbing one side.**

**Annabeth nodded and grabbed the other handle and lifted with her knees.**

**They walked down the stairs and noticed it was oddly quiet and saw that Vernon and Petunia were just standing there with a blank look to them.**

**Silena gave a weak smile, "They kept yelling…had to shut them up somehow."**

**"I love you." Andi said with a beaming smile.**

"And this story just became my favorite."

"LEO!" Piper said. She looked livid.

"Dude! Not cool!" Jason said in agreement.

"Oh come on, it was a joke!"

**"Anytime."**

**They walked out the house and put the trunk and broom in the trunk of the taxi and put the birdcage in the backseat.**

**Andi waved her hand and Vernon fell on his large rump, it looked like the house shook a bit from the impact.**

"Bet the whole neighborhood felt that," said Poseidon with a smirk.

"You would know." Athena said, making her rival glare at her.

**That got him and Petunia out of their charmspoken trance.**

**The daughter of Zeus wanted to say something, or even just show them how much of a danger she was…but she did. If she did, she would sink to their level.**

"Ah, going the 'better-then-you' route," said Apollo with a smirk. "Always a nice cliché to see."

**And she refused to. Andi was better them, as a human being she always would be. The demigoddesses got into the taxi cab.**

"Called it."

"Yes, Apollo, it was hard to ignore it."

"Arte, the words that come from your mouth hurt more than any physical blow."

"...Idiot."

"And yet I feel so much smarter!"

**Nice and fast, just the way she wanted it to be. Andi did not want to be here any longer then she had to.**

**As Vernon was shouting something that the demigods ignored, Silena told the driver to leave and they did so.**

"Mind control! All your child's if you just-"

"Hermes!" Aphrodite cut him off with a frown.

"I was going to say learn them some magic, whatever you were thinking is just dirty."

"Zing!"

"Thanks Apollo."

"Anytime, bro."

**As the car drove away, they missed an elderly man in purple robes exiting from the crazy cat lady's house.**

"Hey it's Dumble-doofus," said Thalia with a smirk.

"Aw, c'mon. He's a good guy! He's just...a bit misguided," said Apollo, having a soft spot for the trainer/teacher character.

"You're just saying that because that was one of your roles in the legends, aren't you?" Hermes asked.

"Dude, I just had your back a second ago!"

"Times change."

**Andi was taking shaky breathes in her seat, the seatbelt felt too tight against her chest. She felt as though a giant weight fell off her shoulders too. The sky child just wanted to be out of here and back at her true home, where she was cared for by friends and family.**

"Just a second with floo powder," said Hermes with a thoughtful hum. "Do you need some help with that, Heph?"

"I'll get it figured out eventually," said Hephaestus with a shrug.

**The young daughter of Zeus didn't even notice a hand gently grab her own until it was squeezed. Andi turned to Annabeth, who had a small smile on her face.**

"Aw, look at you being the good friend, Annie."

"Shut up, Thalia," said Annabeth with a small blush.

**"**_**If they can't see what an amazing person you are, they aren't worth it.**_**" The blonde told her, "Someone very wise told me that once." She smiled to her friend.**

"Aw, Annie, the feels."

"Shut _up_, Thalia!"

"It was very sweet, Annabeth." Athena said with a small smile while her daughter blushed.

**Andi blinked, a small tear fell from her pretty blue eyes as a tiny smile tugged upon her lips, "They sound really smart." She told Annabeth.**

**Annabeth smirked and said in return, "Sometimes."**

"And some playful banter too? I'm jealous."

"Thalia, please," said Annabeth with a groan. She looked at her snickering boyfriend. "You, shut up."

"Yes'm." Percy said, his smile threatening to split his face.

**"They'll take what they can get." The raven haired girl chirped.**

**Silena in the front seat smiled, happy for her relative.**

**Andi closed the door on her demons, and the world just seemed a little bit brighter now.**

"And so our heroine confronted her past and became internally stronger for it." Apollo said dramatically.

"More than a certain oaf could say," said Hera.

"But who caused that past, Hera?"

"...That was low, Hestia."

**It was mid-July now and Andi was nibbling her bottom lip, man this was a pain.**

**It happened just before dinner, Mr. D had announced the teams for Capture the Flag this coming Friday.**

**Cabin One versus Cabin Three.**

"Ten bucks, Percy gets creamed," said Thalia.

"I'm with my daughter on this one." Zeus said firmly.

"I believe Percy will win." Poseidon retorted, glaring at his brother.

"I smell betting pool!" Hermes announced. He pulled his phone out and opened an app. "Taking all bets, taking all bets!"

And so began the pool, splitting evenly down the middle and getting some arguments from siblings who bet against the other, primarily Demeter and Hades, Artemis and Apollo, and Poseidon and Zeus for obvious reasons. The oddest thing was Percy's bet.

"I know me, I know how I would act, and I know what will happen." Percy said. "Fifty drachma on Andi."

"...If you say so, kid."

**This wonderful idea was brought about by the kind, caring, and gracious members of Cabin Five and Mr. D was all for it, finding it funny.**

"It is very amusing," said Dionysus, smirking. He would so do that.

**Blue eyes met green eyes as they knew the game to gain allies was afoot.**

**Sad for Percy, but wonderful for Andi, was that the son of the sea was predictable, playing right into her chaotic plans…of evil!**

***Cue background lightning strike***

"I truly like this girl," said Hades with a smirk.

"Percy, you're not that predictable, are you?" Annabeth asked, worried that her loyalty bet may have cost her the win.

"Oh yeah." Percy said with a nod. He grinned at her. "You still get big points for betting on me, though."

**The water boy went right to Annabeth, but that would leave the girl conflicted, which of her friends teams she should join.**

**Well, eventually Percy managed to convince her to join his team.**

"It's those big green eyes, isn't it?" Piper asked.

"Go cuddle with Superman!"

"I will!"

**That was fine actually, Andi was eager to go to wits with Annabeth if she was honest.**

"Challenge accepted," said Annabeth.

**As Percy went to make his next alliance, he found out that Andi had already roped Cabin's Four and Seven on her side and was already chatting up Cabin Twelve to join her 'epic' team of 'win'.**

"I wouldn't be surprised," said Dionysus.

**So he did the next thing Andi predicted, he went to Cabin Eleven to bolster his numbers.**

**Mwahaha! Like a puppet!**

"Yep, I'd do that, too." Percy said with a nod. The ones who betted on him started to get a little nervous.

**After getting Castor and Pollux to join her, Andi went to Cabin Ten. Now, normally they didn't do much during CTF, but Andi had her own little plans to change that.**

"Oh really? Doubt it," said Ares with a snort, getting a glare from Aphrodite. "Oh, come on babe, what are they going to do?"

"Hush, Ares. I'm not happy with you right now."

**You see, a leader at times must make sacrifices and in this case, one's pride.**

**She told her love relatives if they actually fought in the game, and won, she would allow them to give her a full makeover.**

"...Crap, I bet on the wrong guy." Apollo said with a scowl.

**Of course they knew the legacy would never willing do this again, and joined up to join the good fight.**

"Keep that drive, Andi!" Thalia said with a grin.

"No!" Aphrodite said with a pout.

**That just left Cabin's Five and Nine. Since Cabin Five hated him, Percy went to the kids of the smith god while Andi went to talk to the Ares kids.**

**They hated both her and Percy, but Percy was the one who humiliated them in his first CTF game and broke Clarisse's electric spear, so they joined Andi, the lesser of two evils they said.**

"Understandable." Ares said with a snort.

**The week went by fast as it was time for the most anticipated match of the summer.**

**While Percy was putting his gear on, he turned to see a strange sight. He walked over to Annabeth and asked, "Um, Annabeth, why is Cabin Ten giving me the stink eye?"**

**"Percy, don't be ridiculous, Cabin Ten doesn't fight."**

**"Then what's that about?" the boy pointed in a bland tone as a son of Aphrodite ran his thumb across his neck and pointed at Percy.**

"...Percy..."

"Yep, I lost."

"...Shut up Zeus." Poseidon said, glaring at his smirking brother.

**"…Oh gods," Annabeth whispered, "What did Andi do?"**

"She made the ultimate sacrifice," said Annabeth to her other self. "Surrender while you still can!"

"Annabeth, don't ever accept defeat," said Athena.

"In this case, Mom, I think I should." Annabeth said dryly. "You have been listening to the story, haven't you?"

"...True."

**"I don't think we want to know."**

**"Agreed."**

"They're boned." Leo said with a frown. Why the heck did he bet on Percy!?

**At the same time, Andi was chatting with Will about the plan.**

"Co-conspirators, teachers, soon-to-be-lovers..."

"Apollo..."

"What, Arte? I'm just saying."

**"What is the plan?" Will asked, since only the head consolers' were told it and they would be giving objectives to their cabin mates.**

**Andi gave him this evil smirk, one that meant something bad was going to happen, "That my dear Will, is simple." Her evil smirk turned into a pure evil smile, "Chaos."**

"Interesting." Hades said, smirking at his brother. "Seems not all of your children are 'just'."

"Shut up, Hades." Zeus said with a scowl.

**"What?"**

**"Chaos. Bethy is a follower of Order, while I am an agent of Chaos, thus we will clash in a battle of wits. She will not see me coming as I will be everywhere yet nowhere." She told her friend in a mysterious tone.**

**Will just gave her a blank look, "I'm sorry, what?" absolutely confused.**

**Andi just gave him two pats on the cheek, "It's fine. You just can't understand how my noggin works. Not many, if at all any, do."**

"And amen to that," said Percy with a nod. He was aware of this and knew how he thought, so with a _very_ astute guess, he totally banked on a winning bet. His father, however, frowned. This would be something Zeus would never shut up about for months to come.

**The girl admitted to him with a pixie giggle, "Now, off! For evil!" she exclaimed with an evil laugh as lightning struck in the background.**

"...She's the anti-Jason!" Leo said with a laugh.

"Doesn't that make the Greeks evil?" Piper asked.

"No, just makes us more fun!" Hermes said, as he grinned. The Romans pouted at the claim. They could be fun!

**Will looked at the background and back to Andi, "What was with the lightning?"**

**"What lightning?"**

"Drama queen in the making...much like her father."

"Hades, I swear one more word. Just one."

"One."

"Zeus!" Hestia said warningly, meeting her embarrassed brother's gaze and kept him from doing something rash. She then frowned at Hades, who rolled his eyes and put his head in his hand.

**Andi smirked at him as she led her troops into the north side of the woods in a series of whoops and cheers.**

**"Andi? Andi!" the blond asked as he hurried after her, really confused.**

**Seriously, strangest girl ever.**

…**Darn it. Why'd she have to be so cute?**

"Aw, Will is a sweetheart," said Aphrodite with a smile. "Remind me to reward him for being so noble."

"Gladly!" Apollo said with a grin. Will really was underrated and getting praise for him also boosted Apollo's ego.

"...One of the more well behaved nephews I have, I'll admit." Artemis said begrudgingly.

"Oh-ho! A favorite nephew? Is it possible Will broke through to my lil sis' heart?"

"Don't push your luck."

**The plan was sound in Percy's head.**

"And I should've known then that it wouldn't have worked." Percy said dryly. At Annabeth's bemused look, he chuckled sheepishly. "Um, I mean it would've worked had we not been against Andi?"

"Smart boy," said Annabeth, making him chuckle sheepishly.

**Annabeth devised this plan over the week, taking in account of all Andi's abilities and known quirks to profile her in a way.**

"Oh, that makes sense." Annabeth said. "I would do a profile."

"...How much you wanna bet Andi knew you would do that?" Percy asked.

"I'm not that predictable...am I?" Annabeth asked.

"We love you anyway, Annie."

**Blue team (which Percy knew was his lucky color) had listed Andi as their primary target to take down. Since Andi had mainly gone for the flag during all the CTF games she was in, it was Percy's job to block her off at the creak, where he would be strongest.**

"Smart. But again, really easy to predict," said Jason.

**Annabeth was going for the red team flag due to her invisible hat. While Hephaestus cabin was in the forest, setting traps with some of Hermes kids to guard their flag.**

**As for the creak, well, it was a battleground. Both teams were clashing with each other, trying to secure it for their team.**

**Ares, Aphrodite, and Apollo cabins fought in a wave against the wave of Athena and Hermes cabins. Leading both sides were their respected team leaders, fighting in the center of it all.**

"To the death!" Ares said with a grin.

"Please no," said Hades with a groan.

**The Dionysus kids were nowhere in sight, probably defending the flag with their madness powers as Demeter cabin had broken through a hole in blue team's line that Andi had created with her super scream, or canary cry as dubbed by Will Solace,**

"He's a genius!" Apollo said, boastingly.

"He so ripped off DC comics."

"Shh! Ix-nay on the omics-cay!"

**to go for the flag.**

**Percy and Andi were clashing their swords as the girl had a big grin on her face…and it did nothing but worry Percy. Andi was a weirdo, who knew how that thing she called a brain worked. He certainly didn't.**

"Hence why I bet against myself."

"Gee, water boy. I didn't know you knew what the word hence meant."

"Shut up Nico."

**His water boost was going against her magic boost, each trading rapid blows, but the good part for the son of the sea, any hit he got would heal, while he had to strike harder to wound Andi with her defense.**

**"Face it Baywatch, I got this in the bag."**

"Oh totally."

"Don't give up, other Percy! You could maybe get really lucky!" said Frank, hoping he would win the bet.

**Andi informed, giggling as she let static run up her sword, shocking him during a deadlock, but the son of Poseidon tanked through it, gritting his teeth as the water healed him.**

"Brutish, aren't you Percy Jackson?"

"Athena..." Poseidon said warningly.

**"You wish!" Percy retorted, pushing her back and went for three slashes that Andi speedily blocked successfully.**

**"Really? I could just fly and get the flag if I wanted to. Nothing you could do about it."**

**"You could, but you wouldn't." Percy pointed out as he said the same question to Annabeth during their strategy sessions. He shot a small wave at Andi, but she jumped over it as it hit Mark from Ares, "You like to play fair, so doing that would ruin the victory for you."**

"Lame!" Ares said with a thumbs down. "Where's the dirty play?"

"Honor in a _game_ is most important." Athena said with a frown.

"Yeah, well, she's kicking your pride's butt isn't she?" Ares said.

"...The fact remains-"

"It _does_ irk you! Ha!"

**Andi hummed in mock thought, "Wow, no way you thought that up. Bethy profiling me?"**

**"…Yes."**

"At least you're honest," said Annabeth with a hum. Now she needed a way to be unpredictable while she does her usual predictable routine.

**The girl nodded as she went for a rapid string of combos that forced Percy on the defensive while she attacked from above, "Thought so. Definitely like her, one of the things I find wonderful in fighting her."**

**Percy blocked once more and went for the disarming maneuver, but Andi sent him flying a few feet with a gust of wind before he could execute it, "If you want to fight her, she's over there." He pointed out as said blonde was knocking down a daughter of Aphrodite and defended herself from a son of Ares.**

**"With our heads, not with our bodies, Baywatch."**

"I think she knows which is more lethal," said Thalia.

"Thalia!"

"Well its true! Would you rather face yourself in chess or in a fist fight?"

**The child of Zeus informed him, since she herself assigned Annabeth as the primary target for her team to take down or hold off. The witch made sure she couldn't use that hat of hers by using the summoning charm as soon as she saw the daughter of Athena. The Yankees hat was currently 'misplaced',**

"That little-!"

"Annie!" Thalia said, frowning. "That's my sister!"

"...But she took my hat!" Annabeth said with a whine.

**"Like the old saying, take out the head and the body follows."**

**Percy was listened as a secondary target because he could be listened as a powerful 'weapon' due to his powers. Andi had listed Luke under the same category for his sword skills and experience. To the daughter of Zeus, Annabeth was by far the most dangerous element on blue team and had to be taken down.**

Athena smirked at her rival while he brooded. Hermes shrugged, knowing that placing Luke as a secondary target wasn't completely incorrect.

"She should've killed the traitor!"

"Ares, shut up!"

**The water child went for an overhead slash as Andi shot into the air and released a powerful wall of wind, sending Percy and a lot of blue team flying, letting red team advance over the creak.**

**The son of the sea saw this and made a wave from the creak and sent them back to their side as they tried to fight the water. Percy sighed in relief as he succeed and rallied his team the best he could to continue the fight for securing the creak.**

**It was then that some on blue team started to act a bit loopy, crazy even. Swinging swords and spears and friend and enemy alike.**

**Andi's eyes widened and shouted, "Clarisse! Make a hole there!" she ordered.**

**The daughter of war did so as she and her siblings took down all the crazy blue team members and it was then Percy saw something shifting through the water.**

**It was then Caster and Pollux took off what seemed to be Andi's invisibility cloak, both raising the sea green trident labeled flag as it changed to a wine purple with a Thyrsus printed on it.**

"Well done, boys!" Dionysus said with a smirk. Show those ungrateful brats what for!

"...I honestly would never see that coming," said Annabeth.

**Chiron blew the conch horn, "Red team is the victor!" he declared as red team cheered, picking up the Dionysus kids.**

**Percy shoulders slacked at the lost while Andi gave him a smirked as Annabeth had marched over to them. The daughter of wisdom set her stormy glare at Andi, her hand held out.**

**The shorter girl smirked and gave her back her hat, "Good game Bethy."**

**The girl scowled at the loss, "You set it up that way, didn't you?" she accused.**

**"Hm?" Andi sounded confused, so did Percy in fact.**

"I would've sworn she would go for the win," said Percy, glancing at Thalia as she glared at him.

"Mention anything about any games we may have been in and I will _end_ you."

**"You purposely went for the flag all those times, making it seem like you always wanted the win." Annabeth said and she rolled up her hat in her hands, "That way, people would think to always stop you during a match. But eventually, you would switch it up!" the daughter of wisdom admitted to the genius of the plan but was mentally scolding herself for falling for it.**

**Andi Evans, a crazed strategic genius.**

"She's a psycho," said Dionysus.

"And you would know," said Ares, smirking. "Doesn't that mean you have to deal with her?"

"...Screw you Ares."

**"Annabeth," Percy said, "I mean, sure, Andi's smart, but not even she could-" he was cut off by a devious pixie giggle and looked to see the haughty look Andi had on her face.**

**"Yes, I did." She admitted, getting Annabeth to grit her teeth and Percy to gape, "I knew I would fight you eventually Bethy, so I set myself up as a selfish winner, wanting it all for myself." Her smirked turned evil, "Which led you to **_**assume**_** I would go for it again when I went against you. I'm not against a team win, as long as it is a **_**win**_**. Like I told Will, I am Chaos, you are Order, you will never understand how my noggin works." The lightning girl gave a wink, "Let's play again next time," she giggled as she dashed away to celebrate her team's victory.**

"...She's a little...Evil genius," said Leo.

**It was officially, to Percy and Annabeth, the daughter of Zeus was insane/a genius.**

**The blonde headed back to her cabin to go over what went wrong as Percy scratched the back of his head.**

**Yeah, he was glad Andi wasn't his enemy.**

**She was scary.**

"Be afraid, be very afraid," said Thalia with a chuckle.

**"Ah!"**

**"Oh, sorry. That hurt?" Will asked in concern.**

**Andi shook her head, "No, no, that felt really good."**

"...Uh...Hm..." Demeter paused, a bit confused.

"Apollo!"

"Arte, I am not responsible for what my kids do!"

"But they get it from you!"

"Both of you stop!" Zeus said, equally annoyed with their squabbling and the scene. "Demeter! Read on."

"Fine."

**"Oh, okay. So, how about here?"**

**"Ooh." Andi moaned out, "Definitely good."**

**"Well, now I know where to focus on."**

"I'm going to kill him," said Thalia, her face red with rage and embarrassment.

"Save me some," said Jason.

**"Yes, oh, you do. Seriously, how are you this good." The daughter of the sky said with a pleasing sigh.**

**"Well to be honest, I read it in a book." The son of the sun answered.**

"The things you learn from reading..." Leo said.

"I feel tainted," said Annabeth with a shudder.

**"No, no, you've had to have experience before. Come on, tell me."**

**"Well, when my mom got home from work, she's a cardiac surgeon, she was always stressed out. So I thought of what I could do to help here out."**

"Okay, time for me to intervene," said Apollo, his eyes wide with shock. "That's one thing I do not condone."

**"And you learned to do this?" Andi smirked slyly, "Aw, aren't you a good boy."**

**Will flushed slightly at the complement, "Yeah, um, thanks."**

**"Anytime," Andi said, her face looking bliss, "Yeah, right there."**

"Oh us, is it over yet?" Poseidon asked.

**Will was behind her, and ground his elbow by the short girl's shoulder blade as he gave her a massage, "You are seriously tensed. When was the last time you just relaxed?"**

"...A massage!?" everyone said in alarm.

"Seems we jumped the gun," said Apollo. His eyes widened. "So wait, that means he gives his mom massages?!"

"Aww, now that's sweet," said Hestia with a smile.

**It was just after archery practice and Andi had pulled a muscle since she had practicing really hard after the lightning bolt quest, wanting to better herself before the school year come around.**

"Now that reminds me of someone," said Percy, tapping his chin. "But who could it possibly be?"

"Who indeed?" Nico asked, smirking at the scowling Thalia.

"Ha. Ha. Ha." She said dryly. "Both of you morons need to shut up."

"Make us," said Nico.

**Being surround by a bunch of medics at the time, Lee pushed Will forward and told the younger blond to check her over thoroughly.**

**For some reason, Will went red in the face at the wording of it Andi noted.**

"Aw, she's blind to innuendoes that she doesn't make," said Apollo with a chuckle.

"That poor thing," said Aphrodite.

**After a few minutes to see what the problem was, the child of the medicine god diagnosed that Andi was pushing her still growing body too hard, much to her chagrin. She was a well-oiled machine!**

"All five feet of her," said Ares with a smirk.

"Harsh," said Hephaestus.

**Didn't stop Chiron from instructing her to take things easy for a few days (do her summer homework),**

"She hasn't done her summer homework?" Annabeth asked with wide eyes.

"I haven't done my winter homework," said Percy with a shrug.

"Perseus Jackson!" Annabeth said with a glare.

"I've been busy!"

**rest was also very important after all.**

**"Um, two years ago?"**

**"Why that long?"**

**"Well, when you go to a school that somehow always ends up with you saving the day and getting hurt, you tend to stay alert."**

"That makes sense," said Thalia with a nod of agreement.

**"…And this is a school?"**

**"A magical one!"**

**"So life and death situations are the norm in magical schools?"**

"Right on the nose with that, Will," said Artemis. She frowned. "I suppose this means he isn't like you after all."

"Yeah, I guess-Hey! Not cool, Arte!" Apollo said with a frown.

**"No, just for me it seems."**

**"Lucky you."**

**"I know. Trouble loves me. Anyway, whatever girl you end up with is going to be really lucky if you can do this."**

"Foreshadowing!"

"I doubt it," said Hermes to his brother.

"Oh come on, fake sex scene, obvious crush. Will is going to pine after her forever!" Apollo said with a grin before frowning and looking at his twin. "Unless you get to her."

"I really should try," said Artemis.

**"Really now?" Will mused.**

**"Without a doubt." She chirped.**

**"Whatever you say, Supergirl."**

"And pet names!" Apollo said.

"She really is the anti-you, Jason," said Leo with a smirk. "Has her own nickname."

**The wind girl frowned at the name.**

**"Something wrong?" Will asked with a blink, as he laid back on the grass with his palms since he finished.**

**Andi contemplated the question for a moment, "Kinda, it's just…I'm not a 'Supergirl'.**

"No, she's a Supergirl all right," said Leo. Jason chuckled in agreement.

**I was some ordinary kid,**

"Wrong!" said everyone in the room listening to the story.

**pushed into one weird situation after another. And now? Well, people think I have to be the best in everything, or they expect me too with who my dad is."**

**Will gained a thoughtful look at her answer and was quiet as a breeze passed by, making their hair sweep a bit.**

**"Well, Supergirl started out rough and had worked herself to be better," the blond pointed out, "I bet you can too. That's why I'll call you that." He smiled at her.**

"Go Will!" Apollo said, snapping his fingers and making a foam finger with his son's name on it appear over his hand. "Who da playa!?"

"Not you," said Artemis with a smirk as he deflated.

"You just want another one of our lil sisters to be a hunter. Windi forever!" Apollo said, getting a giggle from Aphrodite.

**Andi didn't know why, but her face felt warm at the compliment. She turned her head to the side, "Um, yeah, wh-whatever." She mumbled out. Stupid pretty boy saying stupid things.**

"A-ha, another clue that there will be Windi! Unintentional and not acknowledging attraction!" Aphrodite said with a smirk.

**Will blinked in confusion at her reply.**

**"So!" Andi said quickly, wanting to change the subject, "You were going to show me some more music?"**

"Aw, she wants to spend time with him," said Aphrodite. She blinked and grinned. "Like the opposite of Percabeth's beginning!"

**"Oh sure," Will nodded, "Still, it's hard to figure what kind of music you like. Your tastes keep bouncing around."**

**Andi flushed, "Well, there's so much music and I've never really heard that much before."**

**"…Now that is just a crime we are going to have to fix." Will said in a mock serious tone.**

"Agreed!" Apollo said with a smirk.

"Punk is the best," said Thalia.

"But there's so much more!" Apollo said.

**"Fix away!"**

**It turned out that Andi had a liking for Indie music and some modern rock.**

"No! Andi! You poor brainwashed girl!" Thalia said.

"Hey, Will is like me. He likes _all_ music. From Broadway to Zimbabwe instrumental," said Apollo.

**Will shuffled through his I-Pod settings and asked, "Isn't your birthday coming up?"**

**"Yup." Andi smiled, "I think I'll have a good one this time."**

**"You haven't had a good birthday before?" the blond boy asked, a small frown on his face.**

"Well considering her history," said Hades.

**"Well, maybe one when I was eleven and I found out I was a witch, but other than that…" she trailed off with a weak laugh.**

**Will frowned a bit but smiled brightly, "Well, I'm sure your first B-Day at camp will be amazing."**

**Andi gave him a smile, "I hope so too."**

"She better!" said Thalia with a frown.

**Finally, it was July thirty-first and Andi turned thirteen.**

"Happy Birthday Andi!" said the demigods with grins on their faces.

**She had a small part with her friends as they hung out by the lake. Will, Annabeth, Katie, Silena, and Percy were all there, everyone just talking and laughing until it was time for presents.**

"Flirting, falling in love," said Aphrodite with a smirk.

"I'll kill him," said Thalia.

"Thalia, you can't kill a possible brother-in-law," said Jason. "I kind of want a niece or nephew, you know."

"JASON!"

"What?"

**"So, you wrote to your friends, right Andi?" Silena asked as she handed a wrapped back in green and blue paper.**

**Andi nodded cheerfully as she took the box, "Yeah, I'll be seeing them in Diagon Alley in a week to catch up." She opened and paper and then the box and cheered. Inside were a new pair of blue hi-tops, "You are the best, in like ever!" she said to her relative.**

"I wish I could've met her," said Piper with a frown.

**The love child shrugged, "I knew how much you loved them, so it was simple to know what you would like."**

**"Still, thanks. I mean it."**

**"Anytime."**

**Annabeth was next as she held up a brown wrapped bundle in gold-ish yellow twine. Andi took it and opened to see a book, in ancient Greek of course, and it was a book about monsters.**

"I so saw that coming," said Percy, getting a similar gift for his birthday that summer.

**"Something to look over during the school year," the blonde told her friend, "Descriptions and weakness of a lot of monsters are in there."**

**"Definitely helpful." Andi nodded to that.**

**"Wow, stake that homework she has higher, Wise Girl."**

**"You could learn to show some diligence, Seaweed Brain."**

"You really could have," said Annabeth.

"Meh, you had my back."

**The group laughed at the banter between the wise and sea children.**

"Now that's foreshadowing," said Percy with a smile.

**Andi opened the book and something fell out, "Huh?" she said and picked up what looked like a picture, and what was on it make her breath hitch, "Bethy, I-"**

**Annabeth held up her hand to stop her, "I thought you would like it, you know, for luck." She said with a soft smile, "I made a copy from mine." She added.**

**It was a picture of Thalia in all her punk princess glory, smiling to the camera while at a food stand called All American Hamburger, as she herself was eating a cheeseburger.**

"That was a good burger," said Thalia with a smirk. She frowned. "Did they just call me a punk princess?"

"Yes they did," said Annabeth with a smirk. "How does her majesty feel about it?"

"Do not ever call me that again." Thalia said with a scowl.

**Andi's heart warmed as she sniffled a bit and tucked the picture back into the book with utmost care. She'd find a better spot for it later. After wiping a stray tear, the party continued.**

**Katie gave her a potted plant that held a bundle of yellow lilies, something to brighten up her cabin. Percy tossed her a wrapped bundle in blue paper.**

**Andi opened it and saw a hoodie. She put it on and the hood. Her eye twitched as she put her hands on her hips, "Percy?"**

**"Yeah?" asked the sea child, who was trying his best not to laugh.**

**"What am I wearing!?"**

**The daughter of Zeus was in a yellow hoodie that had three brown stripes going horizontal on the back and a zigzag tail attached to the bottom, but it was the hood that was the best part (for Percy that is). On the hood was too long ears with brown tips.**

**The Jackson boy got her a Pikachu hoodie.**

"Percy that's so brilliant! How'd you come up with it?" Nico asked.

"Well, Thalia would probably want one."

"Shut it, Jackson!"

**The group couldn't take it anymore as they cracked up at the sight of it, even more so as Andi was sparking from her cheeks in annoyance at their fits of giggles and chuckles.**

"She is a little Pikachu!" Percy said, laughing while Thalia groaned and Jason paled.

"Piper, I will do anything for you to _not_ make me wear one of those," said the son of Jupiter.

"Aw, but you'd look so cute!" Piper said, smirking at him. She would _never_ do that. ...Maybe. Well now she was curious.

**"Stop laughing!" she demanded and very maturely stomped her foot, "Stop!" she whined with a pouty look and continued to spark.**

***Snap* A camera went off and Andi turned to face a smiling Will, who was holding a camera in his hand, "Pokémon Snap anyone?" he asked, waving the camera a bit.**

"Oh! I loved that game!" Apollo said with a grin. "Taking a popular phenomenon and making it into an artistic game! So many photographers were born when that was out."

**Andi turned positively red in the face as everyone literally fell on their backs in laughter.**

**"My sides!" Percy cried out as he was holding them.**

**Andi looked ready to cook him with her static.**

"Do it," said Thalia, frowning at her snickering cousins.

**The son of the sea was so glad Cabin Ten made it for him.**

"Well done, Dite," said Apollo with a grin. He looked at Artemis. "Would you like a Stantler hoodie, Arte?"

"Apollo! You swore never to bring that up!" Artemis said with a flush while their siblings laughed.

"I didn't say anything, I just asked a question."

**This moment was just too priceless and they agreed to it since it would be adorable on Andi according to them.**

"With Andi being Pikachu, I wonder what her brother and sister would be," said Nico.

"Don't you dare, di Angelo." Thalia said, her eyes crackling in warning.

"Jolteon," Leo said, making Thalia growl. He looked over Jason before smirking. "Raichu for sure."

"I think Andi being Pichu, Jason being Pikachu and Thalia being Raichu would be better," said Piper with a smirk.

"Oh, that would be adorable," said Aphrodite with a smile.

**As the laughter died down, Percy jokingly asked why she hadn't taken the hoodie off yet.**

**Andi retorted that it was comfortable and that was the only reason why. Not because it was cute or anything. Psh, yeah right.**

"She loves it!" Percy laughed.

**It was Will's turn and he handed the last present to the birthday girl.**

**The daughter of Zeus unwrapped the silver and gold paper and pulled up a blue tee-shirt and flushed a little as a pretty smile came to her face. On the shirt with a large red S in a shield-like pattern.**

"Aww, now that's cute." Aphrodite said with a coo.

"Winning the big points! Windi for the win!" Apollo said with a cheer.

**"Thanks Will," the daughter of lightning said in a shy tone.**

**The son of the sun just waved it off, "No prob, Supergirl."**

"Oh he said it in public," said Aphrodite with a squeal. "I see this being a very good, but slow, relationship!"

"Ha! If Dite says it is, it is! Suck it, Herm!"

"Bah, that means nothing!"

**Katie giggled as Silena's eyes twinkled, super scoop for the gossip mill. Percy just shrugged, it was a cool shirt he guessed. Annabeth was blinking in surprise as a small smile came on her face as she looked at the two blue eyed demigods, oh that was adorable.**

"Indeed, Annabeth!" Aphrodite said with a giggle. Oh she could see the struggles they would go through. The drama would be amazing.

**It was time for cake and it was lathered in blue frosting along with columns and arches made out of sugar with black berries decorated around it. Andi's name was in white frosting on top along with Happy Birthday in ancient Greek with thirteen candles.**

**"It looks great guys." Andi smiled softly as warmth filled her heart. Camp really was a place for family, she was so happy to be staying here, she really was.**

"We're happy to have her," said Percy with a grin, getting nods from everyone.

**"It was a group effort." Annabeth declared as Katie and Silena glared at her.**

**"Please, we had to kick you out as soon as we started decorating." The daughter of Demeter said.**

**"No, no, Katie," Silena said, imitating Annabeth's voice, "The black berries need to be separated by an inch by the measure of their circumference, not by every inch."**

**Katie played along and tutted, "Silena, these are Victorian columns, we're Greek, go for the home team. And what are with these arches!?"**

"Kitchen Boss, Annabeth Chase," said Leo, getting a pout from the girl in question.

"I'm not all that surprised," said Poseidon, getting another stink eye from Athena.

**"Okay!" Annabeth threw her hands in the air, "I get it, you two made the cake, happy?" she asked with pink cheeks.**

**"It's like the gingerbread house building contest from last Christmas all over again."**

**"Silena!" Annabeth exclaimed, going red in the face.**

**"Something you want to confess, Wise Girl?"**

"I do wish to hear about this gingerbread house building contest."

"No," said Annabeth, her face flushed.

**"I will break you Seaweed Brain, shut up."**

**The water boy did, but it didn't stop the smile on his face that just agitated Annabeth further.**

**"Well thank you, Bethy."**

**"…Stop smirking, now."**

**"I have no idea what you're talking about." Said the smirking Andi.**

**Annabeth just crossed her arms and pouted.**

"You're a cute pouter-ow!" Percy said, rubbing his side where Annabeth elbowed him.

**They started to eat the cake as Will had his I-Pod speakers going with some music as the demigods just enjoyed the beautiful day.**

**It was moments later a brown owl swept by, dropping a letter right onto Andi's lap.**

"I wonder who that could be?" Leo asked, getting a growl from Thalia as she thought about Dumble-Doofus.

**"…Is that seriously how wizard mail works?" Percy asked, his voice bewildered, seriously, owls?**

**"I think that might be animal abuse," Annabeth pointed, "using owls for forced labor."**

"It's like bringing back carrier pigeons," said Hermes with a groan. "All those incorrectly delivered letters..."

"Yes, but owls are smarter than the average pigeon," said Athena.

"Not by a lot," said Poseidon, getting a growl from his rival.

**"Isn't that what carrier pigeons were used for?" Will countered.**

**"Well, yes, but still." Annabeth pointed at the uncaring use of her mother's sacred animal, you'd think they would use something more humane by now.**

"I'm actually quite honored," said Athena with a smirk. "The Pony Express lasted how long, again?"

"All those droppings to be cleaned up? Talk about messy mail," said Poseidon.

"Roads of-"

"Athena, Poseidon, please!" Zeus said, groaning.

**As Annabeth was pouting, Andi was reading the letter she had received. It was after a minute that her blue eyes went as wide as saucers and dropped the letter in shock. She had let out the biggest girliest squeal you'd have ever heard from her, one that she would no doubt deny ever happened in the future.**

"It happened and we have proof," said Hermes with a grin.

**"Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh!" She exclaimed and did a flip in the air out of sheer joy.**

"...So Thalia, what would it take-?"

"Finish that sentence, di Angelo, and you're going to enjoy a permanent stay in the underworld," said Thalia with a growl.

**"Andi," Silena said, "What happened?" she had never seen the legacy of love this excited before.**

**"Eve Knight." She told the group of friends, as she was literally shaking in excitement, "Eve bloody Knight." And let out another squeal she would deny in the future.**

**"Who's Eve Knight?" Annabeth asked curiously.**

**Andi gave the blonde an incredulously look, like she said a Percy.**

"Wait, is that a thing!?" Percy asked, looking around.

His gaze landed on a squirming Annabeth and she broke. "I'm sorry, Percy, but-"

"You're an idiot to the point that your name is used for the most stupidest things ever said," said Thalia and Nico bluntly.

**Instantly, Annabeth felt insulted by the stare and flustered, "What?" she asked snappishly.**

**Andi shook her head, "Sorry, not a magical." She took a deep breath, "Eve Knight is…well, oh gods, she's the witch every girl wants to be." She started off and counted on her fingers, "Dueling Champion at age twenty, considered one of the best, if not best, potioneer in the world, magical archeologist, considered the second most beautiful bachelorette by Witches Weekly, and the Headmistress of Salem Magical Academy for girls. And she has done all this by the age of twenty seven." She finished, bouncing up and down on her heels, "And she wants **_**me**_** to go to her school!" Andi gushed, looking like she was going to explode.**

"Good! Stateside witch school! Accept it!" Thalia said, crossing her arms.

**The demigods had to admit, that was an impresses resume.**

**"So," Will started, "basically she's kinda like Lara Croft, right?"**

**"Who?"**

**"Tomb Raider." The son of the sun told the daughter of lightning, but she still had this confused look, "I'll tell you later."**

"...That is seriously a crime against life," said Apollo. He pulled out a poster of Lara Croft and smiled at it with half-lidded eyes. "Don't worry, Lara, we can fix that."

"Lara Croft..." said Leo, himself, Frank and Percy all drifting off to a fantasy land with dopey grins on their faces.

"Ahem?" Annabeth and Hazel cleared their throats.

**"Okay."**

**"Is someone dying?" the urgent voice of Chiron said, galloping up to them, "I heard a girlish scream of agony." He said in fret.**

**"No," Andi said as she pointed, "it was Baywatch."**

"Burn!" Leo laughed out.

**"I did not!"**

**"Percy, it's okay to admit you scream like a girl."**

**The son of Poseidon scowled, "…Eve Knight."**

"Vengeance is mine!" Percy said with a grin.

**He told her, his voice annoyed.**

**Andi let out another fangirl squeal.**

"Andi get a hold of yourself, we don't squeal!" Thalia said with a scowl.

**Chiron sighed in relief, "Well, at least no one's dying," he muttered to himself.**

**Katie, who had picked up the letter to try and read it, turned to her friend, "Andi?"**

**"Yes?"**

**"This is in ancient Greek." The daughter of agriculture turned the paper around for all to see, and indeed, it was in ancient Greek.**

"What?" Annabeth said. "You don't think that Eve Knight is..."

"A demigod? No she's not, she's a plot device," said Apollo.

**"Huh." the sky child said, taking the letter, "How'd Eve Knight know to send it in Ancient Greek?"**

"Plot device!"

"Shut up, Apollo."

**"Well, I would assume so since Eve had heard about you, Andi." Chiron mention after getting over his relief.**

**"Why?"**

**"Well, Eve is one of the camps graduates you could say, I believe she just turned thirty two."**

"Heh, she's old...I wonder if she could be considered a MILF?"

"Leo Valdez!"

"Sorry Lady Hestia."

**"Wait," Percy said, "you mean we live past twenty?" he asked, he had only ever seen kids as demigods, never an adult, so he was both shocked and optimistic to hear that some could make it pass that age.**

"Yeah I know the feeling," said Percy with a smirk.

"Wow, Percy, just wow..." Hermes said.

**"Why of course, Percy," Chiron smiled and turned to Andi, "Eve is one of the finest students I've ever had in the arts of herbs and potions."**

**"Whose daughter is she, Chiron?" asked Silena, curious.**

**"She is a daughter of Hermes."**

"Sweet!" Hermes said with a grin.

**"Wow," Andi smiled, "no wonder she's so good with potions."**

"Too bad most of your kids don't follow that route anymore," said Apollo.

"Right!? I mean the last one was that scoutmaster...I don't like to talk about him, though. That quest he was one screwed him up," said Hermes.

**"Yes," the trainer nodded, "but even then, her skills with alchemy and potions were far more advance then any of her siblings, even to this day I've yet to see another child of the messenger god hold such skills."**

**"Amazing," Annabeth said, she had seen some of the potions and stuff Cabin Eleven had made, and for this woman to be even better than them all? It was stunning to hear.**

**Chiron told Andi, "As I was saying, she must have heard about whose child you are, Andi," the archer explained, "Eve has gotten a lot of criticism over the years for gaining her Headmistress' position so young, other heads of schools, who are far older and 'wiser' have never been fairly kind even if Salem is now consider a top rival for Hogwarts educational wise under her teachings."**

"The experience debate," said Athena with a scowl. "Logicially, it's sound. But the flaw is the egos of those comparing themselves with the 'youth'."

**Andi frowned, that was terrible, she sounded so amazing, but then the girl remember that people are easily jealous of those that succeed, "But what does that have to do with me?"**

**"Simple," the centaur sighed out, "If Eve could pouch-"**

**"You mean steal," Katie pointed out, arms crossed.**

"Your boys do like to pick on my girls when they're working," said Demeter, looking up to glare at her nephew.

"Ah, they're just messing around."

**The archer gave a laugh, "Yes, steal you right from under Albus Dumbledore's nose, it would shut up many. Believe it or not, your name carries a lot of clot with your status as the-"**

**"Girl-Who-Lived…yeah, I know." The daughter of Zeus frowned, hating that stupid and pointless name.**

"Quite. Considering her mother was doing as any mother would." Artemis said.

**It was her mum who had defeated that bastard, not her, Lily Potter should be hailed as a true hero, not Andi Evans, the fake hero. But she did feel hurt that Eve Knight only wanted her at her school for something like that, certainly took the dazzle out of her awe for the woman.**

**"She's not like that." Chiron told the young girl after seeing her sullen face,**

"Yeah my kids are better than-"

"Luke Castellan."

"Fuck you, Ares!"

**"While indeed, Eve can get that from you joining her school, she mainly sends this invitation to all young magical demigoddess. She's an excellent trainer and has trained many a fine demigoddess for both magic and monster slaying. It's really routine by now." He explained, not wanting one of his star prospects to be seen lower than her noble intentions.**

"See? Even Chiron likes her." Hermes said.

"Bah, the idiot doesn't know how to use a proper sword." Ares said. "What would he know about heroic intentions?"

"Hey!" Apollo said, offended since he taught Chiron what he knew.

**"Oh." The sky child said, not sure what to think, but would trust Chiron's word. But still, another new venue was open to her. Salem, a magical school in America…but what about her friends in Hogwarts? But Eve Knight!**

"Screw Hermione and Ron, go stateside!" Thalia said, glaring at the screen.

"...I don't know about Ron, but if she was going to screw Hermione I won't complain."

"Leo! Come _on_!"

"What? You saying you don't like Hermione, Percy?"

"Yes, Percy, do you like Hermione?" Annabeth asked with an arched brow.

"...I hate you Leo."

**Ugh, why did so many amazing things have to be open to her? It was so hard to choice what was best and/or right!**

"Stateside! Go stateside!" Thalia shouted.

"Thalia Grace, that's enough!" Hestia said, making her niece sit back with a pout. She was just getting into the story.

**Shaking her head, Andi was suddenly hit with the thought of leaving Hermione and Ron at Hogwarts…now she had a major decision to make.**

**Lifetime opportunity or best friends.**

**She hated decisions like this.**

"But they're the best kind," said Aphrodite, grinning at the drama.

**Andi was in a cute sleeveless white blouse, purple short shorts, and had her new hi-tops as she was eating a strawberry sundae at Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour. Which she got for free mind you since she, Andi Potter (Evans), just seating there was good for business apparently.**

"Quite the cute picture." Frank said with a chuckle. "I'd probably eat there more. I mean cute girls and ice cream? What's not to like?"

"...Me not being there?" Hazel asked.

"Yeah, that's pretty much the only thing I would need with me aside from money," said Frank. He got a kiss on the cheek for his correct answer.

**"Andi!" a voice cried out as the young daughter of the sky was tackled by a brown haired missile, making Andi drop her spoon that held the cherry of the sundae to the ground.**

**"No! The cherry! Mione why?!"**

"The horror!" Dionysus said, aghast. The cherry was the best part of the sundae!

**Andi demanded as she was pulled in a choking hug, "Mione! Air!" she wheezed out, oh the irony of that statement.**

**Hermione Jean Granger**

"Incase none of us knew her name." Apollo said, rolling his eyes with a chuckle.

**released the hug but left her hands firmly planted on Andi's shoulders, "You idiot!" she shouted to her best friend, tears of worry in her eyes.**

**"…Okay, yes, you get better grades then me, but I am no idiot."**

"That's Percy's job." Thalia said with a smirk.

"Bite me, Thalia."

"Not into fish, thanks."

**Andi gave a pretty pout.**

**"We thought you got kidnapped, or hurt, or-! Professor Dumbledore personally came to see me in Paris to see if you contacted me."**

"I'll bet he did." Thalia said, grumbling about idiot men who thought they knew best.

Artemis beamed proudly at hearing it while Apollo clapped a hand over his face.

**She hugged her friend tightly, "I was so worried, you idiot." The girl hiccup a bit.**

**"Aw, Mione, don't cry." Andi said soothingly, giving a hug back making her friend miss the frown at the mention of Dumbledore. Yeah, that was going to be an issue. But between the two girls, Hermione was always the more emotional one. Kind of funny seeing who Andi was related too, "Like I said in the letter, I was with family in the states."**

"Where you should still be!"

"Thalia, please just let it go." Jason said, making his sister huff.

**"Well, you should have said something sooner." The brunette said stubbornly.**

**"Geez, you want some ice cream to eat? Make you feel better~"**

**Hermione gave one last sniffle as she released the hug and wiped her eyes, "I think that's only you."**

**"Nonsense! Ice cream makes everything better." Andi proclaimed as if it was a holy truth of the universe.**

"It is a holy truth of the universe." Piper said with a nod, everyone else in the room agreeing with her.

**Hermione rolled her eyes, yep, same old Andi…but, "You've gotten taller." She told her friend, and prettier. Andi was always pretty, but she seemed to be glowing now, like a fairy almost.**

"Midget." Ares said with a chuckle.

**Andi puffed up her budding chest in pride, "Glad you noticed."**

**"And your eyes, why are they-?"**

**"Electric blue? Well, there was this eye color spell and I wanted to try it out." Andi jokingly batted her lashes, "I think they look great."**

"Flirting with your best female friend? Will may have some-Ow! Arte, I was kidding!" Apollo said, rubbing his head where his sister hit him.

"Pervert." Artemis said with a huff as she settled in her throne.

**"Okay, yes they do." Hermione nodded but noticed the biggest thing on Andi's face that made her mouth gap, "Where's your scar?!"**

"This ought to be good considering-"

"Ix-nay on oilers-spay!" Apollo cut his uncle off, pointing at the now flushed Artemis. She really needed to finish those books.

**"Gone."**

**"Gone?! But, but that was given to you by the killing curse!"**

**"It healed."**

"So nonchalant." Hades said. "Much more easy going than her siblings. Or father for that matter."

While their sire seethed, Jason and Thalia pouted at their uncle. They could be easy going!

**"It healed?! But-that, explain!"**

"Explain! Explain! Explain!" Apollo said robotically.

"Nice Dalek," said Leo with a grin.

"Thanks kid."

**Andi rolled her eyes, "Mione, I know you love knowledge like a good little owlet,**

"Could she be a-?" Annabeth asked, looking at her mother.

"Unfortunately, no," said Athena with a frown.

**but even I don't know what happened." She lied easily.**

**"Andi-!"**

**"Guys! Hey!" shouted Ron from the distance.**

**Saved by the ginger, Andi inwardly sighed in relief.**

"That's a rarity in and of itself," said Leo with a chuckle.

**The Supergirl turned to see her friend and blanched, the boy got even taller. What was he? Gigantor!**

"Lanky Brit, isn't he?" Frank asked with a chuckle.

"He probably stole all her height from her in year one." Hazel said, snickering.

**"Stupid height vampire." The sky child mumbled and crossed her arms as the lanky boy was standing before the girls.**

**"Yo Andi, glad to hear ya okay mate." He said as they hugged hello.**

**"Seriously, I fought a Basilisk (Drakon). I can handle myself just fine guys." And a god, but that was an entirely different matter.**

"For one, it was a much more satisfying victory."

"Go play with your toys!" Ares said with a snarl.

"Can't, listening to a story."

**"Yes, yes, you keep telling us." Hermione smiled and ruffled her friend's raven locks, "You grew it out?"**

**"Yeah, I felt like it. You like?"**

**"Very nice, it's cute on you. Finally decided to be more girly?" the brunette with teased.**

**Ron snorted, "Yeah, Andi, girly." He said in disbelief, "Next you'll say she'll start talking about blokes."**

"Foreshadowing!" Aphrodite said with a smile.

**Andi snorted also, "Yeah right!" the tomboy and boy shared good laughed as Hermione huffed.**

**It could happen.**

"And it will!" Aphrodite said. Apollo chuckled.

"Punny, Dite. Punny."

**"Still," Ron said getting his chuckles out, "Mum was in a right fit when she heard you went missing. Wanted to come but I managed to get the twins to set off stuff elsewhere. Knew you'd hate her coddling you."**

"She's only doing what a mother should." Hestia said in defense of the character.

"Agreed." Hera and Demeter said with nods.

**Andi nodded thankful to that, while she loved Mrs. Weasley, she disliked the overbearing. The daughter of Zeus disliked being coddled, after living like she had, it felt too alien for her.**

**They settled at the table of the parlour, just talking about what they did during the summer. Ron went to Egypt while Hermione went to Paris.**

"A wonderful vacation spot!" Aphrodite said.

"I'm quite impartial to Egypt," said Athena with a sniff.

"Brain bitch."

"ARES!"

**"So how was it?" Ron asked with a mouthful of ice cream.**

"Lovely," said Aphrodite flatly. She wasn't a fan of Ronald Weasley.

"Heh, love him." Hermes said with a chuckle.

**"Chew Ronald." Hermione wrinkled her nose, even though she should be used to it by now, "Et c'était incroyable (And it was amazing)." The girl said in her best French.**

**"Bon pour vous (Good for you)." Andi said with a lopsided grin as she spoke flawless French, getting her friends to look at her in surprise. The raven haired witch shrugged, "French was an elective at camp. It was easy to pick up."**

"Gee, I wonder why?" Aphrodite asked sarcastically.

**"I had trouble picking it up." Hermione pouted to her.**

**"Aw, is someone jealous~?"**

**"Huh?! Of-Of course not!" Hermione denied hotly with pink cheeks.**

"...I think she may be a child of yours, Athena." Poseidon said, making Athena's eyes narrow in suspicion. He never complimented her. "She certainly has the hubris."

There it was. "Shut up, Fish Beard."

**Ron snickered, "Think she is."**

**"Oh be quiet Ron." The hot tempered witch pouted as she indulged in her ice cream, hoping it would cool her heated cheeks.**

**The other two just snickered as they poked fun at their friend.**

**"Well, you guys are not going to believe what I got in the mail."**

**"Hm?" "What?"**

**Andi pulled the Eve Knight letter (which she charmed into English) and handed it to Hermione.**

"Yes! Make her agree!" Thalia said with a eager grin.

**The intelligent witch read the letter with swiftness and dropped the letter in shock, "No way."**

**"What?" Ron asked as he took the letter to read himself and palmed his face.**

**"Way." Andi nodded and Hermione let out a fangirl squeal and she jumped out her seat and both girls hugged, jumping up and down as Ron groaned.**

"...So Thalia how much-Ow!"

"I warned you di Angelo." Thalia said, blowing the sparks off her knuckles.

**"What is with this obsession you two have with this woman?" he asked.**

**"What about you and your Quidditch obsession?" Andi mocked back.**

**"Hey! It's the best sport in the world!"**

"Not true! Gladiators!" Dionysus said.

"Impartial to baseball myself." Hephaestus said.

"American Football." Ares said.

"_Futbol_," said Hermes with a smirk.

"Wrestling." Apollo said with a chuckle, getting odd looks. He shrugged. "What? They're athletes. And actors. Double win. Plus, without it we never would have gotten..." He paused and turned his head to look at nothing in particular. "The Rock!"

"...True." His brothers said.

**Andi snickered, "Psh, I think muggles would greatly disagree with you on that one."**

**"Still, Eve Knight!" Hermione exclaimed.**

**"I know!"**

**"Eve Knight!"**

**"I know!"**

**"Oh Merlin!" Ron threw his hands in the air, "Give it a rest."**

"C'mon Hermione get her to agree." Thalia said.

**Andi maturely retorted with a "Bleh!" sticking her tongue out at the boy as Hermione but her hands on her hips, sternly.**

**"Ron, Andi just got the golden ticket of invitations! This is an amazing opportunity for her."**

"Yes...Go on Hermione," said Thalia.

**Ron frowned at that, "Yeah, and leave Hogwarts."**

"No, don't focus on _that_!" Thalia said.

"Thalia, you're really too attached-"

"Jason, do me a favor?"

"Yes?"

"Shut up."

**He pointed out, getting the bushy haired witch to flinch. She got so caught up in the moment that she forgot about that. The girl turned to her friend, her excitement gone.**

**"That…He's right. You'd, you'd have to leave us."**

"Stop focusing on the negative and focus on the positive!" Thalia said, slamming her fists on her knees.

**She said in a soft and sad tone. While this would be amazing for Andi, she honestly didn't want her best friend to leave.**

**"I know." Andi said in a soft tone and grabbed her hand as she walked over to Ron and grabbed his, "And I made my decision the day after I got the letter."**

"No..." Thalia said with a scowl.

"I say kudos." Apollo said with a nod. "Choosing friendship over lifetime opportunity."

"Foolish, but noble." Athena said.

**The daughter of the sky said, "I could never leave you guys. Ever." She informed with a serene smile, getting a tight hug from Hermione, heck, even Ron joined in.**

**"Glad to hear that, mate." The ginger said as he released and hug and sat back down, "Bet it ain't that great anyway."**

**"They have their own five star spa."**

"...I'm with the Hunter on this one. Go to the stateside school, Andi!" Aphrodite said.

**"…Still nothin' impressive." Ron said in a weaker tone, being stubborn.**

**The brunette gave one more hug and returned to her seat as Andi took her own, "Spa or not, I'm really happy to hear you're staying Andromeda, I mean it."**

**Andi winked at her, "Please, I'd be nothing without my brain and brawn." She smirked at them, getting big smiles back.**

**"What's that make you?"**

**The raven haired girl turned to her guy friend, "The face that sells it all, duh." She snickered.**

"True." Aphrodite said, rubbing her chin.

**The friends laughed in merriment as they just continue to catch up.**

**After they finished eating, they got their money from the bank and started to shop around for their supplies. And as per Hermione's request, they stopped by Flourish and Blotts for their books first after they had to go to Madam Malkin's for a robe refitting, or at least Andi and Ron had to, but also because there were new uniforms this year.**

"Ooo, new clothes, magnifique!" Aphrodite said with a small clap.

**"Still can't believe you're leavin' me alone Andi," Ron pouted as they entered the book store.**

**Andi huffed, "Just because you wanted an easy O by going to Divination, doesn't mean I want an easy grade. With Ancient Runes, I can apply to a lot of things and it will far more useful then reading tea leaves."**

"Smart." Athena said with a nod.

Apollo hummed. "You know...I wonder if that crazy divination professor is a legacy of mine."

**The girl snorted, the only seers she trusted were those with actually seer blood in them! Like Cabin Seven or the Oracle she had yet to meet.**

"Will to be specific." Apollo said with a grin.

**Ron pouted as Hermione nodded, proud of her friend taking her studies seriously.**

**"Still, this monster book thing sounds weird." The boy added as Andi tapped the bell for the manager.**

**"Yes?" the elderly man asked, "Hogwarts?" he asked further.**

**The students nodded, "Three Monster Book of Monsters, please." Hermione asked and the man looked like he wanted to cry then and there.**

**The manager grumbled irritable and suited up in a pair of thick gloves and grabbed a knobby walking stick, "Come on." He bemoaned as they trekked into the store. They reached a cage of grey-brown books with teeth and beady yellow eyes attack each other.**

**"Down! Down you beast!" the manager cried out, beating them as paper was flying everywhere.**

**"Who the hell would make us get books like these!" Andi exclaimed, seriously, this was a lawsuit waiting to happen!**

"And as the child of the god of justice, she would know that." Hades said, rolling his eyes.

**The manager kept hitting them to calm them down until Andi stepped forward and put her hand on the bottom of the steel cage, letting out a static shock.**

"She's a bi-big superhero, a bi-big superhero." Apollo said.

"Static Shock!" Leo, Frank, Percy and Piper said with laughs.

**The books squealed into submission and calmed down.**

**"Andi," Hermione blinked as Ron was gaping, "How did-?"**

"Unlimited _power_!" Hermes said.

**"How thank ya missus Potter," The manager cried out, shaking her hand feverishly with his thick gloves, "Thank ya most kindly, for you and your friends, the books ya need are on the house!" he shouted in tears, probably glad he didn't have to take out the books while they rampaged.**

**He took out three docile books and secured the buckles on them tightly and handed them to the Golden Trio, the one Andi had was shaking in fear.**

**Smart book.**

"Indeed." Zeus said with a chuckle.

**The manager raced around the store, getting them their books and thanked Andi once more as they left the store to pick up their uniforms.**

**"What was with the lightning, mate?" Ron asked, awe in his tone.**

"Oh this ought to be good." Jason said with a chuckle while Thalia huffed. She was still miffed that Andi was going to Hogwarts.

**"It must have been a spell," Hermione noted, but her eyes were narrowed her friend, "But you didn't use a wand, an incantation, anything. Well, Andi?" she said in a stern tone that made the daughter of the sky flinch.**

"Not so quick on the excuse when confronted with Hermione, is she?" Poseidon asked.

"Reminds me of you and Amphitrite. How did that conversation about Percy go, by the way?" Hades asked.

"Shut up, Hades."

**"It was a simple defensive taser spell. All young witches should know it."**

**"Andi."**

**"I'm serious!"**

**Hermione glared at her.**

**Ah! Not the glare, it made Bethy's seem so insignificant!**

"A glare worse than Athena's? Impossible." Poseidon said, getting said glare from Athena.

**Or maybe because it was integrated when she was a little younger to fear Hermione's stern tone and glare. Thank gods she had nothing on Aunt Hestia though.**

**That was a whole new level of scary.**

"Quite so." Hades said, shuddering as his sister smirked at him.

**"Fine!" the lightning girl moaned and held up her hand and blue static sparked around it, getting her friends to go bug eyed at the spectacle, "I learn over the summer that I have electrokinesis." She half-truthed, she couldn't tell her friends, at least, not yet,**

"Correction, at all." Zeus said with a frown. Daughter of his or not. Mortals were _not_ to know if they were not clear sighted.

**"Some kind of branch of my magic, part of my dad's side of the family." She added, well, she wasn't wrong. They thought James was her dad and since he's dead, it couldn't be confirmed. So it was the perfect cover.**

"Cue evil pixie laughter." Apollo said with a chuckle.

**"That's wicked." Ron grinned as Andi nodded back with an even wider grin.**

**Hermione on the other hand was scanning her as usual when she thought the Seeker was lying and huffed, "Fine, but still, I would like to look into this. It sounds very interesting."**

**"Oh it is, Mione, it is." Andi said with a sly smile as they picked up the uniforms and said their goodbyes.** **Andi finally handed them the postcards and snow globes from Waterland as they went to get their uniforms. She got thanks for them as Hermione wanted to ask questions about what rides she went on and Ron asked what a waterpark was.**

"Sad. Very, very sad." Percy said.

"He's like the Wizard version of you, except not as brave." Annabeth said.

"...That's still kind of hurtful."

"Sorry."

**It was time to go home.**

"Where she should be going to school!"

"Thalia let it go!"

"Whose side are you on, Jason?"

**The last night of the summer session came all too quickly.**

**The campers had one last meal together. They burned part of their dinner for the gods. At the bonfire, the senior counselors awarded the end-of-summer beads.**

**Andi and Percy got their own leather necklace, and when they saw the bead for my first summer, both kids of the Big Three were grinning at one another. It was a pitch black bead. In the center of it was a blue lightning bolt and a green trident crossed with a white Omega symbol (the symbol of Olympus) in the middle of them. Didn't want to bruise an ego with whose symbol was crossed over the other after all.**

"It was obviously mine on top." Both brothers said, glaring at the other.

"Both of you, shush." Hestia said, making them grumble and brood.

**"The choice was unanimous," Luke announced. "This bead commemorates the first Daughter of the Sky God and the Son of the Sea God at this camp, and the quest they undertook into the darkest part of the Underworld to stop a war!"**

"He's blaming me..." Hades said with a scowl.

"Or he's hinting to his true allegiance."

"Fuck you, Ares!"

**The entire camp got to their feet and cheered. Even Ares's cabin felt obliged to stand. Athena's cabin steered Annabeth to the front so she could share in the applause.**

**Andi, well, she was so happy. After all these years, she was home, home with where her heart belonged. With her family, her big amazing family. She was honestly sad that she was going back to school and these new friends would be leaving in the morning.**

"Which is why-!"

"Thalia! For the love of Olympus let it rest!" Jason said.

"If I can't gripe about _you_, then I'm griping about this!"

**But she knew she would see them again, that was for certain.**

"Next year, geez. Make it sound so ominous when it isn't." Nico said.

**The next morning, Andi found a form letter on her bedside table.**

**She knew Dionysus must've filled it out, because he stubbornly insisted on getting my name wrong:**

**Dear_ Amanda Edwards_ ,**

"Ha! Classic D." Hermes said. That was honestly the funniest part about his brother's bias.

**If you intend to stay at Camp Half-Blood year-round, you must inform the Big House by noon today. If you do not announce your intentions, we will assume you have vacated your cabin or died a horrible death. Cleaning harpies will begin work at sundown. They will be authorized to eat any unregistered campers.**

"Really, D?"

"It's not my fault that daughter of yours forgot to go to the big house, Apollo."

**All personal articles left behind will be incinerated in the lava pit.**

**Have a nice day!**

**Mr. D (Dionysus)**

**Camp Director, Olympian Council #12**

**Yep, he really was a cheery man that Mr. D.**

"Who do you think Santa was based off of?" Apollo asked. Artemis glared at him and he smirked. "Payback is a bitch, ain't it?"

"I...loathe you, brother."

"Love you too, lil sis."

**Andi stepped out of her cabin, it was about mid-morning. She could hear kids bustling around, packing and such as some were already leaving.**

**She already gave Chiron her answer, she would be staying until September first. The day she would be on the Hogwarts Express. So she would be sticking around for a little extra bit with the year rounders.**

"Like Will?"

"Perhaps...why is he a year rounder again?" Hermes asked.

"He tries to make it easier on his mom." Apollo said.

**She just walked through the camp, she didn't even know where she was going, but about twenty minutes later she ended up back at her sister's tree. Heh, it seems she was able to think best here for some reason.**

"Because I know best. So, about your school-"

"Thalia." Jason said, getting a glower from his sister.

**She tentatively placed her hand on the rough bark, rubbing it as she cleared her throat, "Hey sis," she said in a soft tone, "I'm going to be leaving in a few days." She said, but a part of her didn't want to leave Thalia. Dammit, what she wouldn't give to just talk to her one more time like in that stupid dream.**

**Some sisterly advice would be keen right now.**

"I know what Thalia would say: Go to Eve Knight's school!" Nico said.

Thalia huffed. "Well she should!"

**"Come here to think too, squirt?"**

**Andi jumped two feet into the air and hovered there for a second.**

**She rounded on the only one who called her that, "Don't sneak up on me like that!" she shouted with a fit, geez! Get a girl's heart to race you blond jerk!**

"Shock him!" said Ares with a laugh, making Hermes glare at him.

**Luke gave a smirk as he walked up to the tree, his hands in his pockets, "Relax or your hair is going to go grey." He snickered.**

**Andi's cheeks puffed up at that, like she'd have grey hair! How rude!**

"I had grey hair," said Percy with a shrug. He thought the strand worked.

"It was okay for a while, then it got annoying." Annabeth said with a frown.

**Luke just cracked a smile as he pulled one hand out of his pocket and placed a hand on the Pine tree. He muttered something that sounded like a prayer from her what her super hearing picked up and removed his hand, showing sad ice blue eyes. Ones that reminded her of the ones that she saw the time he brought her to the Big House.**

**"Annabeth mentions that you and Thalia traveled together." Andi said, and covered her mouth in a second, great, she pulled a Motor Mouth Jackson.**

"...Okay I can see how _that_'s a thing," said Percy sheepishly.

**Luke looked at her and nodded to that, not sounding to bothered as he sat down and looked at the tree, "Yep." He said, "From Cali to all the way to Half-Blood Hill." He answered solemnly.**

**Andi sat down next to him, sure, Annabeth told her about Thalia, but Luke knew her longer and she couldn't help but ask the older boy a question, "Would she have liked me?"**

"Yes I would've," said Thalia with a smile.

**Yes, it was a childish question, but…a part of her was scared that Thalia wouldn't have liked her, like she wouldn't have wanted a sibling or something.**

"Gross understatement." Thalia said, glaring at Hera, who glared right back.

**Her mortal family rejected her all her life with spit, so her actually sibling doing the same? It scared her to honest, she hated rejection.**

**Luke gave a surprised blink at the question as he turned to look at Andi. He gained this thoughtful look for a moment and gave a roguish grin, "Please," he said, reaching out to ruffle her hair, getting a whine of protest, "You two would click in a second. Got the same gruff attitude." He snickered as Andi pouted.**

**She did not have a gruff attitude!**

"No, she's gruff." Thalia said with a smirk.

**She just had a sharp tongue was all.**

**But deep down, Andi was pleased to hear that, it made her really happy.**

**Luke turned back to look at the tree, like he was thinking long and hard about something. It might have been the love blood in her, but…**

**"You liked her, didn't you?"**

"He what?" Thalia asked, making Aphrodite smirk.

**Luke seemed was startled by the question from the daughter of lightning, but gave what Andi felt was the saddest smile she had ever seen.**

**He didn't say anything, but the legacy could see that was all that was needed to be an answer.**

"...Wow, so how does the hunter feel about this?" Nico asked.

"I still have my spear, di Angelo!"

**The son of Hermes pushed himself up and dusted his pants off as he grinned to the young demigoddess, "Going to do some practice, you want in?"**

**Andi pondered the idea, but shook her head, "Think I'll just take a relaxing day. Maybe a nap right here."**

**"A little kid, aren't you?"**

"He does know who his father is," said Ares.

"Screw you, meathead."

**"I am not little!" So what if she wanted to take a nap, they were good for you!**

"When you're under the age of thirteen." Demeter said, sleep schedules were important to keep.

**The blond just chuckled at getting a rise out of her and started walking to the arena. He waved behind him and said goodbye as Andi said the same.**

**The daughter of the sky flew up to the tallest branch and laid against the trunk of the pine. Her eyes fluttered shut as a calm summer's breeze passed over her and soft snores followed.**

**She didn't know what time it was, but a throat clearing made her stir.**

"What does the centaur want now?" Dionysus asked, wondering if this would affect him at all.

**"Mm, go away Chiron," she moaned, "I'm napping."**

**"I would advise you to open your eyes, Andromeda Evans." A much deeper smoother voice than Chiron asked.**

**Andi irritably opened her eyes and tell whoever it was to shove off, but choked on her words and turned tomato red in the face.**

"It's not Will." Apollo said with a frown.

"A-ha! I knew it, rivals!" Hermes said.

**Before her was possible to most beautiful man she had ever seen. He was lean and muscular, with a regal face, honey gold eyes, and had black hair flowing down his shoulders. His skin was the color of teakwood, and his wings, yes wings, glimmer in shades of blue, black, and purple.**

**"W-Who're you?" she stammered out.**

**The man didn't even blink, "I am Thanatos."**

Hermes smug smirk fell and Apollo laughed.

"Thanatos...such a handsome man," said Aphrodite with a smile.

"Prick." Ares said with a scowl.

**Was all he said as his eyes felt as though they were staring right into her very soul.**

**Wait a tick, the death god! Great…probably wanted her soul or something, she did survive the killing curse after all. Being the Girl-Who-Lived probably went against his policies or something.**

"Possible, but unfortunately highly unlikely," said Hades with a scowl. Thanatos was lazy in his opinion, making him keep track of the dead.

**Where was Chiron for damage control?! She demanded her demigod lawyer! She had rights and they were to live damn it!**

"Well, she's calling for a lawyer...Annabeth Chase, will you take the case?" Leo asked, making Annabeth smirk.

**Andi gulped, "Um, so, what can I do for the death god on this fine day?" she asked carefully.**

"Smooth."

"Cut her some slack, Hermes. She's literally staring death in the face." Apollo said while his uncle glowered. "What? He is Death."

**The god reached into his pocket and pulled out a Blackberry…Huh? The god's thumbs were moving at rapid speed as he typed and nodded to himself, he looked back to her, hit a few more buttons and suddenly a piece of paper appeared next to him as he grabbed it.**

"Ah, the Blackberry." Hermes said with a grin. "I loved that thing."

"iPhone for the win." Apollo said, pulling his out and smirking at it.

"Phones away during meetings, Apollo." Hestia said to her nephew, making him pout.

"Yes Aunt Hestia."

**"I have a quest for you to do."**

**The daughter of Zeus waited for details, but the god said nothing and she pinched the bridge of her nose, great, "About?"**

**"A loose soul by the name Tom Riddle." The god answered her.**

"Voldemort." Artemis said with a sneer, the other Olympians joining her.

"Bastard had to make my other's life so wonderful." Hades said sarcastically.

**"Isn't that um, your job?" she asked him, seriously, she wasn't some maid for the god, if Voldemort's soul was out there, he should take care of it.**

**"It is, but my job keeps me on a tight schedule. So looking for soul fragments is of minimal importance for me when I can have a demigod do it."**

"Ah the Hallows-"

"Spoiler alert!" Apollo cut Hermes off and jumped out of his seat to cover Artemis' ears. "Okay, safe to talk."

**Basically he called her an errand girl.**

**Andi's eye gave off a dangerous twitch, but the god seemed to give it no mind.**

**"Tom Riddle, a legacy of Hecate, had separated his soul in fragments." Thanatos informed the girl, "He then placed them into objects known as Horcrux. A Horcrux is an anchor, by using it, a mortal can tie their soul to the mortal as a cheap and pathetic way to gain false immortality."**

"Apollo...get your hands off of me!"

"Can't. Still spoiling."

**The lightning girl snickered, "Oh that's priceless, Voldemort is Flight of Death in French**

"...He tainted my language!" Aphrodite said with a scowl.

"Technically Rowling took from your language," said Apollo.

"...still!"

**and that is basically what he is doing. He really is coward." The girl said, she always knew the man was pathetic, but this was a whole new low.**

**"Yes," the god nodded and handed her the piece of paper, "On that is a list of all his Horcrux, the object, location, and other little details."**

**"So what do I get out of doing **_**your**_** job?"**

**Thanatos gave a solid blink and said, "You bear by cloak. If you retrieve my stone and wand, I'll will name you my champion."**

"Go for it!" Thalia said with a smirk.

"Okay, spoilers over-oof!" Apollo doubled over as he walked back to his throne, thanks to Artemis' elbow.

"Don't do that ever again." She told her twin.

"Worth it." Apollo said with a wheeze.

**Andi looked at him funny, "Wait, you made my cloak?"**

**"Yes, it is my cloak." The god answered.**

"I would've thought it came from your cloak," said Poseidon to his brother.

"Souls of the dead and I make myself invisible with my _helm,_ thank you very much." Hades said.

**"So," the witch said slowly, "If I get this stone and wand, what benefits come from being your champion?"**

**"You gain a title and my items."**

**"…um, that it?"**

**Silence was her answer.**

**"Oh, cool…I guess." Andi blinked at the god, seriously, dude was a weird one.**

"Quite so. Nice to look at though," said Aphrodite.

**The Blackberry beeped and Thanatos looked at it, "Hm, Percy Jackson is dying." He said and looked to towards Andi, "As I was saying-"**

"Oh joy...that part." Percy said flatly.

"Nice to see his caring side." Haze said with a frown.

**"Whoa, whoa, back up." Andi halted him and said, "Percy is what?!"**

**"Yes, dying, pit scorpion, painful way to go." He answered with a shake of his head, "Anyway-"**

"He really doesn't care." Percy said, aghast.

"Like a meaner me," said Hermes. "Busy guy."

"Or like Mercury." Apollo said with a smirk.

"Fuck you, Apollo."

**"Not anyway!" The daughter of the sky shouted to the god and floated in the air, "Where is he?" she demanded sternly, her cousin was dying!**

**"I don't see how this is my problem."**

"Definitely like a Roman." Athena said, ignoring the scowls on the Roman demigods' faces.

**Andi felt like punching the god in the face at that remark.**

"Do it!" Hades said with a smirk. "You'll be my favorite niece of all time."

Thalia and her divine sisters gave small frowns at that.

**It was then Chiron conch horn blew and Andi turned to see the trainer rushing Percy to the Big House.**

**"Percy!" she shouted in worry and flew to the blue house.**

**Thanatos sighed, he wasn't even finished talking yet. Honestly, what a rude child. His form flickered and he disappeared in shadowy wisps.**

"She has perfect manners, you're just kind of a tool." Frank said.

**Andi was tapping her foot as she sat in a chair on Percy's left, Annabeth was sitting on his right, holding a cup of Nectar to the boy's mouth and dabbing his forehead with a washcloth. Argus was sitting guard in the corner**

Hera smiled at her loyal servant's mention while Zeus rolled his eyes.

**When Andi arrived at the infirmary, Percy was a shade of green turning grey, if it wasn't for Chiron…**

**Percy stirred and mumbled, "Here we go again."**

**"You idiot," Annabeth said, but she looked over joyed more than anything.**

"Percabeth preparing for takeoff!" Aphrodite said with a smirk.

"Shut up." Athena said with a frown.

**"Double idiot." Andi added, but Percy could see the relief in her features even as she tried her best to glare at him.**

**"You were green and turning gray when we found you. If it weren't for Chiron's healing ..." Annabeth trailed off.**

**"Now, now," Chiron's voice said. "Percy's constitution deserves some of the credit."**

"Yes, just throw him in the water." Ares said scathingly.

**He was sitting near the foot of the bed in his wheelchair, his upper half dressed in a coat and tie. He smiled, but his face looked weary and pale.**

**"How are you feeling?" the trainer asked.**

**"Like my insides have been frozen, then microwaved."**

"So basically like a hot pocket." Frank said.

**Andi gave a whistle at the analogy, she had Drakon venom in her, not fun, so she knew how he was feeling in a way.**

"...Pretty sure those were different symptoms," said Apollo.

**"Apt, considering that was pit scorpion venom." Chiron nodded, "Now you must tell me, if you can, exactly what happened."**

**Between sips of nectar, Percy told them the story. Luke was the thief of the master bolt and the helm of darkness. He was going to give it Kronos since he wanted to destroy the gods and all of Western Civilization.**

**The room was quiet for a long time.**

"I say we hunt the fucker down and kill him before he could cause us any more problems!"

"Ares, just shut the fuck up."

"Boys!" Hestia said with a scowl.

**"I can't believe that Luke ..." Annabeth's voice faltered. Her expression turned angry and sad. "Yes. Yes, I can believe it. May the gods curse him... He was never the same after his quest."**

"...That opinion changes quite a bit-Ow! I'm just saying!" Percy said, rubbing his arm.

"Shut up, Percy."

**Andi was quiet, she had liked Luke, he was always nice to her, but this? She didn't even know what to think about him anymore.**

**"This must be reported to Olympus," Chiron murmured. "I will go at once."**

"...To Olympus?" Leo asked.

"Most likely to tell me," said Dionysus with a groan.

**"Luke is out there right now," Percy said. "I have to go after him."**

**"With what?" Andi looked at him as if he was stupid, "Crutches?"**

"Fear me and my crutches!" Percy said, playing along.

**Chiron nod in agreement, "Andi is right, Percy. The gods -"**

**"Won't even talk about Kronos," the sea child snapped. "Zeus declared the matter closed!"**

"Because he is a stubborn fool..." Poseidon mumbled, Hades nodding in agreement.

Zeus glared at his brothers.

**"Percy, I know this is hard. But you must not rush out for vengeance. You aren't ready."**

**Percy gritted his teeth, but knew Chiron was right, he wasn't going to be sword fighting anytime soon with a bandaged hand, "Chiron ... your prophecy from the Oracle ... it was about Kronos, wasn't it? Was I in it? Or Andi? And Annabeth?"**

"Yes. Yes. Yes. And...yes." Apollo said to the question.

**Chiron glanced nervously at the ceiling. "Percy, it isn't my place -**

**"You've been ordered not to talk to me about it, haven't you?" Andi said with a frown, great.**

**His eyes were sympathetic, but sad. "You two will be great heroes, children. I will do my best to prepare you. But if I'm right about the path ahead of you ..."**

**Thunder boomed overhead, rattling the windows.**

"He can't finish the warning?" Poseidon asked.

"No. A hero must prove themselves. He can only guide them."

"...And warning isn't guiding?"

"Shut up, Poseidon what would you know?"

**"All right!" Chiron shouted. "Fine!" He sighed in frustration. "The gods have their reasons, you two. Knowing too much of your future is never a good thing."**

"See?"

"Yeah you might try to change it and inadvertently get the worst outcome." Apollo said with a nod. He gave his brooding uncle an apologetic look for siding with his father.

**"We can't just sit back and do nothing," Percy tried to argue.**

**"We will not sit back," Chiron promised. "But you must be careful. Kronos wants you to come unraveled. He wants your life disrupted, your thoughts clouded with fear and anger. Do not give him what he wants. Train patiently. Your time will come."**

"Train, you must. Hm? Yes..." Leo said.

**"Assuming I live that long." Percy said bitterly, getting Andi to glare at him.**

**Chiron put his hand on the boy's ankle. "You'll have to trust me, Percy. You will live. But first you must decide your path for the coming year. I cannot tell you the right choice..." Percy got the feeling that he had a very definite opinion, and it was taking all his willpower not to advise him.**

"Because Zeus would be mad." Poseidon said with a smirk.

"Just let it go, dammit!"

**"But you must decide whether to stay at Camp Half-Blood year-round, or return to the mortal world for seventh grade and be a summer camper. Think on that. When I get back from Olympus, you must tell me your decision."**

**Percy wanted to protest and ask more questions. But Chiron's expression told him there could be no more discussion; he had said as much as he could.**

**"I'll be back as soon as I can," Chiron promised. "Argus will watch over you."**

**"Me too," Andi smirked, "I think I got a sharpie around here somewhere so I draw on your face while you're as weak as a baby." She giggled that devious pixie giggle.**

"She better not."

"I hope she does." Thalia said, getting Percy to glare at her.

**The son of the sea gave a weak glare at that.**

**Chiron cracked a smile as he glanced at Annabeth. "Oh, and, my dear ... whenever you're ready, they're here."**

**"Who's here?" Percy asked curiously.**

"Oh yes...this moment." Annabeth said, smiling lightly.

**Nobody answered as Chiron rolled himself out of the room.**

**Annabeth studied the ice in the drink as Andi smirked at her, knowing what she did.**

**"What's wrong?" Percy asked her.**

**"Nothing." The blonde set the glass on the table. "I ... just took your advice about something. You ... um ... need anything?"**

**"Yeah. Help me up. I want to go outside."**

**"Percy, that isn't a good idea."**

**"Hello, this is Percy Jackson. Since when does he have good ideas?"**

"Ouch." Percy said, frowning as the others laughed.

**"I hate you." He said with a dirty look.**

**"I love you, too, Percy!" Andi chirped cheerfully as she grinned wildly at him.**

"Aw, that's sweet."

"Shut up, Nico."

**He slid his legs out of bed. Annabeth caught him before he could crumple to the floor. A wave of nausea rolled over Percy, making Andi take a step back from his green face.**

**Annabeth said, "I told you ..."**

**"I'm fine," the boy insisted stubbornly. He didn't want to just sit in bed like a lump.**

"He also wanted to see his sweetheart to be off. Very romantic, Percy." Aphrodite said with a smile, while the boy blushed under her praise.

**He managed a step forward. Then another, still leaning heavily on Annabeth as Andi came and helped him from his other side. Argus followed them outside, but he kept his distance.**

**By the time they reached the porch, Percy's face was beaded with sweat and his stomach had twisted into knots. Still, he had managed to make it all the way to the railing.**

"And then he leaned over and his lunch painted the ground."

**It was dusk. The camp looked completely deserted. The cabins were dark and the volleyball pit silent. No canoes cut the surface of the lake. Beyond the woods and the strawberry fields, the Long Island Sound glittered in the last light of the sun.**

"So...he should be inside?" Nico said, though it sounded more like a question.

"Yes."

**"What are you going to do?" Annabeth asked Percy.**

**"I don't know."**

**"I'm going back to school in a few days." Andi told the two in assurance, she knew staying as a year-rounder would be best for training, getting Chiron to help her lots, but she had a life outside of camp and she could always train on her own.**

"...Or you could go to the school that's stateside!"

"Thalia, please!" Jason groaned.

**Percy told the two that he was sure Chiron wanted him to stay a year-rounder, get more individual training time, but was still confused on what he wanted to do. He also admitted that he felt bad about leaving Annabeth alone with Clarisse for company.**

**Annabeth pursed her lips, then said quietly, "I'm going home for the year, Percy."**

**Percy stared at her. "You mean, to your dad's?"**

**Andi nodded in support, Annabeth had told her about it. She wasn't sure if it was a good idea, but she was probably being bias since she washed her hands of her mortal family.**

"Which was a good move." Thalia said, to which Jason actually agreed with.

**The blonde pointed toward the crest of Half-Blood Hill. Next to Thalia's pine tree, at the very edge of the camp's magical boundaries, a family stood silhouetted - two little children, a woman, and a tall man with blond hair. They seemed to be waiting. The man was holding a backpack that looked like the one Annabeth had gotten from Waterland in Denver.**

**"I wrote him a letter when we got back," Annabeth said. "Just like you suggested. I told him ... I was sorry. I'd come home for the school year if he still wanted me. He wrote back immediately. We decided ... we'd give it another try."**

**"That took guts." Percy commented.**

"Do you have it?" Apollo said, getting weak chuckles from the demigods.

"Guts!" Hermes said deeply.

**Andi gave her friend a half-hug, one she gave back with a small smile and pursed her lips at the boy, "You won't try anything stupid during the school year, will you? At least ... not without sending me an Iris-message?"**

**"Hey!"**

**"And Andi." Annabeth added with a giggle.**

**"Thank you." The pixie chirped.**

**Percy managed a smile. "I won't go looking for trouble. I usually don't have to."**

**"When I get back next summer," she said, "we'll hunt down Luke. We'll ask for a quest, but if we don't get approval, we'll sneak off and do it anyway. Agreed?"**

**"Sounds like a plan worthy of Athena." The boy smirked.**

**"Meh, it'll do, I guess." The daughter of Zeus shrugged playfully.**

**Annabeth shook her head and held out her hand to Percy as he went to shake it.**

**"Oh come on." Andi stomped her foot and glared at the two, "A handshake?" she pushed them together, getting blushes, "Hug. Now." She ordered.**

**"Andi-!"**

**Her petite frame danced with static, demanding them to try and defy her order.**

**The two had an awkward hug.**

"Wonderful, Andi!" Aphrodite said while the wise sea couple blushed.

**"Take care, Seaweed Brain," Annabeth told him with pink cheeks. "Keep your eyes open."**

**"You too, Wise Girl." Percy said with flush cheeks.**

"Foreshadowing!"

"Dammit, Aphrodite." Athena grumbled.

**Annabeth gave Andi a tight hug, one the pixie gave back, but as she let go, Annabeth noticed Andi didn't, "Um, Andi, I know you don't want me to go, but I have to leave."**

**"Oh…I know." Andi grinned.**

**The daughter of wisdom did not like that grin.**

**"But you'll be leaving, in style!" Andi shouted as she shot up into the air, with Annabeth in tow as she screamed for dear life.**

**"Andi! Let me go!"**

"Well seeing how Andi acts..." Leo said, smirking while Annabeth paled.

"She wouldn't!"

**The Supergirl looked into her grey eyes with a blink, "Really?"**

**Annabeth suddenly realized her surroundings, "Don't let me go! Don't let me go!"**

**"Thought so."**

"That little...!"

**Percy watched in amusement as Andi did spins and twists in the air as they landed right on Half-Blood Hill. Annabeth punch Andi in the arm, but the girl was grinning that loony smile of hers when she was having fun.**

**The daughter of Zeus saw the bewildered faces of Annabeth's family as her little brothers were looking at her in awe. She pulled Annabeth into another hug and whispered, "Don't take any crap from them, you're too amazing to have to."**

"That's not going to fuel her hubris at all." Dionysus said dryly, getting a glare from his sister.

**Annabeth gave a smile at that as she released the hug and walked up to her father as she gave him an awkward one. She looked at the valley one last time and turned to Thalia's tree and placed her hand on it, "Bye Thalia." She said softly as Andi leaned against the bark as the blonde waved goodbye and descended down the crest of the hill and into the mortal world.**

**Percy had a thoughtful look on his face and looked out at Long Island Sound as he remembered his father saying, The sea does not like to be restrained.**

**The son of the sea made his decision.**

**He wondered, if Poseidon were watching, would he approve of his choice?**

"I did." Poseidon said with a smile to his son, making Percy smile back.

**"I'll be back next summer," Percy promised his father. "I'll survive until then. After all, I am your son." He then asked Argus to take him down to cabin three, so he could pack his bags for home.**

"Because Percy missed his mommy." Ares said with a smirk, ignoring the glares he received.

**Andi was walking with Percy as they ascended the hill with his bags in tow, his mom waiting for him at the bottom.**

**"So leaving too huh?" Andi asked in amusement.**

**"Yep."**

**"Well, can't have you leave without a Birthday gift. It slipped my mind to give it to you."**

**Percy blink and gave a mock glare, "Yeah, you did. I didn't even get a cake!"**

**"You haven't earned a cake yet. A cookie, sure. But not a cake."**

"The cake is a lie!" Hermes and Apollo shouted, both of them laughing along with the demigods that got the reference.

**The lightning girl said as she did hand him a cookie, with blue frosting on it.**

**All mock anger left the son of the sea at that.**

"Blue food...so good." Percy said, grinning.

"Percy, something is wrong with you." Hazel said with a smirk.

**"And here," she said as she handed him a clear ball the size of a tennis ball.**

**"What is it?"**

**"A remembrall! If you ever forget anything, a red mist will show up. But I got it custom with blue mist instead."**

**Again, best cousin ever. Seriously.**

"Hurtful." Thalia said with a gasp, giving Percy a pout.

"True, though." Percy said, smirking at his cousin.

**"Also, you can use it to cheat on tests." Andi winked, "Gods know you need all the help you can get."**

**"Ha. Ha." Percy said with a mock laugh as the cousins gave a parting hug.**

**"Stay safe out there, Baywatch."**

**"I will." Percy smirked down at her as she gave him a stern glare.**

**"Good, cause if ya don't, I'll hunt you down. Ya hear?"**

**"Crystal."**

**"Smart boy."**

"I beg to differ."

"Who asked you, Nico?"

**They parted and Andi watched Percy walked down to his mom and hug as they got into a taxi and left for New York City.**

**The lightning girl shook her head, she better get ready for school in a few days.**

**"Hey, Andi! Lunch!" Will shouted in the distance, as he was staying as a year-rounder.**

**Lunch?!**

**"Coming!" Andi called back as she flew to the Pavilion.**

**She was starving!**

"A little glutton you have for a daughter." Poseidon said.

"Must be Aphrodite's genes, poor girl's so thin." Demeter said, not meaning any insult.

"My children do _not_ starve themselves!"

"Obviously." Artemis said with a smirk.

**It was September first and about six thirty in the morning.**

**Andi finished packing her trunk as she was wearing the new Hogwarts uniform.**

**The uniform consisted of a plain white buttoned shirt, a red and gold house tie, a charcoal grey knitted v-neck jumper with cuffs and waist of red, and as much as she hated it, a skirt (around knee-length). At least girls had to wear black tights or stockings, she went with the former. On her feet she wore plain black shoes and an open black silver fastened robe with the Gryffindor emblem on it and red colored lining.**

"Man, the schoolgirl look will always be attractive. Thank the British for their unintentional sexiness." Leo said, getting cuffed by Piper. "Ow."

"She's so cute!" Aphrodite squealed.

**Hedwig was in her cage for travel and most of the year-rounders were asleep except for the Demeter and Apollo kids.**

"The early bird gets the worm!" Demeter said.

"Gotta rise in time with Daddy," Apollo said, smirking.

**She was swinging her feet to and fro as she sat on a branch of her sister's tree, "I'm going to miss this place." She frowned but jumped down and stood face to face with the trunk of the pine.**

**She moved closer and hugged the tree, "I'll miss you sis, but I'll be back for Christmas, for sure. Even celebrate your birthday with ya." The Supergirl said with a sad smile. After wiping her eye with her sleeve.**

**"I love you. Watch over our home, kay?"**

"Not like she has anything else to do." Ares said, getting a lot of dirty looks. "What? Someone had to say it."

**The daughter of the sky said softly as she flew over to campfire where Chiron was with her stuff.**

**After landing she grinned to the centaur, "See ya at Yule." She told the trainer.**

**Chiron gave her a soft smile, "Of course. Stay safe Andi."**

**"…We are talking about me, right?" the girl blinked up at the older archer.**

"Yeah, she'll be in more trouble soon enough." Apollo said with a chuckle.

"Worse than you." Annabeth said to her boyfriend.

"Shut up, Wise Girl."

**"Ah, I tend to forget that."**

**"Just double checking."**

**"Hey!" a voice shouted as the blond blue eyed son of the sun ran up to them in a white and yellow windbreaker.**

**Will stopped his run and gave Andi a smile, "Leaving so soon?"**

"Aw, he's so sweet...He's single here isn't he?" Aphrodite asked.

"The one good nephew I have and you want to corrupt him?" Artemis asked dryly.

"I might kill him before she gets that far." Thalia grumbled. This kid was dangerous to keep around.

**"Well, time zone difference all, so yeah." The girl winked at him and the blond gave her the I-pod she got at the Lotus Casino.**

**"Loaded up those songs you liked." The healer informed her, "Even got one of Hecate's kids to charm it so it works around magic."**

**"Wow," Andi grinned and gave him a half-hug in thanks, "Thanks Will, seriously."**

**"Anytime," the blue eyed boy smiled a small smile and gave her a small rectangular object, "And something my dad will never shut up about, a solar battery, since I doubt they have outlets in that castle."**

"I never shut up about it?! You little...You're so lucky you're in an alternate dimension, Will!" Apollo said with a scowl.

**"Think of everything," the wind girl grinned with her hands on her hips, "didn't you?"**

**"I try." Will shrugged with a smile.**

**Chiron smiled at the two and cleared his throat, gaining their attention, "I believe it's time to go Andi."**

**"Oh, right!" Andi nodded and gave Will a smirk, "Be back at boxing-day Will." She said running up to the fire as it turned emerald green.**

**The medic grinned back, "Sure," he nodded.**

"Then a romantic Christmas getaway." Aphrodite said, liking the possibility of Windi.

"Over my tree body." Thalia said, grunting.

**Andi grabbed Hedwig and her trunk and stepped into the fire with that wild smile on her face once more.**

**"King's Cross station!"**

**Time for another school year.**

"Ah, that was a good read." Apollo said, looking to his sister. "So…Do you want to go finish Harry Potter before we read the next chapter? We'll wait."

"...Fine! Dammit, fine!" Artemis said, pouting while her brother laughed and for succumbing to the annoyed looks the other Olympians gave her. She hated it when he was right but there were so many in-jokes and spoilers that flew over her head. If there was one thing Artemis really disliked, aside from men, it was being out of the loop.

* * *

**REVIEW!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Reading The Ever Twisting Winds:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson and the Olympians, please support the official release.**

**XV**

* * *

Artemis returned from taking a break to read through the books. She glared at Apollo heavily. "Snape was good all along. Harry won. He and Ginny got together. Fred Weasley died."

"...You didn't use Wikipedia did you?"

Smack.

"I'll take that as a no." Apollo said as he rubbed his head. "Alright. She's good for no more spoilers. Let's read on."

**"So then I kicked him in the face!"**

"Little brat!" Ares said with a scowl.

**Andi had met up with Ron and Hermione as they walked around the train to find a booth.**

**"Wow," Ron said, eyes wide, "I thought those Yank bikers were tough. Was he really bawling?"**

**Andi gave a solid nod, "Right to his momma." She grinned.**

"More like to his ambrosia." Ares glared heatedly at his truthful brother.

**Hermione sighed with a frown, "Andromeda," Andi grimaced at the use of her full name, it was her lecture tone, "You shouldn't just pick fights." As she held her new cat, his name was Crookshanks and he was a ginger cat/kneazle hybrid.**

**Ron hated the thing since it tried to eat Scabbers, his pet rat, once already and the feeling was mutual from the cat. He only liked Hermione and Andi.**

"Let him eat the rat!" Hestia said with a scowl.

**"Um, I was the victim here Mione. He started it!" she very maturely said.**

**"Still, you could have gotten hurt very badly."**

**Andi did, but meh, she got better. Thank the gods for ambrosia and nectar. Will, too, guy was like her personal doctor for every injury she got or something. He was sweet like that.**

"Oh yeah, he's got the magic tou-ow!" Apollo said, getting cut off with a slap upside the head.

**Andi poked Hermione on the nose with a noise of, "Boop." She grinned widely, "Mione, you know me. I'm a big girl,**

"Big is not the word I'd use." Leo said, smirking.

**I'd be fine."**

**The bookworm sighed, honestly, the shorter girl just made her worry about the silliest of things. Like some of the pranks she just knew the girl did but managed to get away scot-free with them. Like filling the potion lab with multiple bottles of shampoo,**

"Brilliant." Hermes said between his chuckling.

**leaving catnip in the Transfiguration classroom,**

"Genius!"

**platform shoes in the charms classroom,**

"I don't get it." Hermes said, frowning.

"Platforms are so outdated, Hermes." Aphrodite said with a smirk. "Seeing a pair charmed to life would make anyone laugh."

"If you say so." Hermes said, not sounding too sure about that.

"Flitwick, Herm. Flitwick." Apollo said under his breath.

"Oh...That's ingenious!"

**and don't even get her started with the Grand Prank of second year, it was so bad it wasn't even spoke of by even the lowest of whispers.**

"Ooh, I like it when pranks are so good they're banned." Hermes said with a grin. He frowned and crossed his arms over his chest. "Points lost for not cluing me in, though."

**"I know, but you know I worry for you." The bushy haired girl said with a concerned look.**

**Andi just gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek,**

"Hermiona forever!" Aphrodite said with a tittering giggle.

"C'mon, Dite, whose side you on?" Apollo asked with a frown. He was all over Windi.

"Love knows no restrictions."

**"And that's why you're Mione, Mione. You're my personal worrier since I don't really worry."**

**"Sad truth." Hermione pouted.**

"She's like a British version of Annabeth." Percy said with a smile.

"Flatterer." Annabeth said, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

**Ron smirked as he opened a booth door and saw an older guy sleeping in rather rubbish wizard robes like they came from a charity bin, "Found one but, it's got a guy in it."**

"Remus Lupin!" Frank said with a grin. Talk about one of his favorite characters.

"Roman named wolfman." Athena said, frowning.

"If only we didn't run into those werewolves, I wouldn't be so uneasy about him being near Andi." Jason said.

**Hermione looked, her mind thinking, "Could he be the new DADA professor?"**

**"Then why'd he be here? They're supposed to be at the school already." Ron said.**

**"Maybe he was late." Andi said, they guy looked a bit sloppy to be honest, "And napping."**

**"Let's try not to disturb him." Hermione said in a low voice.**

"I say do it anyway. Werewolves are a great sparring partner." Ares said with a grin.

**And snorted and crossed her arms, "Please, he's on a train with kids. We make noise. Well, I know I do. Like thunder, boom!"**

Zeus smirked at the mild mention of his domain while Poseidon rolled his eyes.

**she exclaimed with arms spread up high, the man only shifted in his sleep as Hermione gave her best friend a warning glare.**

**"I hear that." Ron grinned as they loaded their trunks in the overheads and he read the guy's trunk, "Lupin, huh?"**

**Andi howled at that jokingly, since it sounded like Lupus, that's wolf in Latin. The man stirred at that and shifted in his sleep some more.**

"If only she knew." Jason said, chuckling.

**As they sat down, Ron sat next to the sleeping man as the girls took the other side.**

**It was only ten minutes later Andi's ADHD kicked in and she was bored out of her cute little mind since Crookshanks didn't want to play with her, the lazy thing.**

"Cats are like that." Annabeth said while Percy shivered about being on a train and bored. That sounded terrifying.

**So, she started to poke Hermione's soft cheek playfully, "Boop. Boop. Boop." She repeated this action as Hermione was trying to read her book on something that Andi didn't care about. Ron was just sitting back and snickering at the display, Andi was a riot at times.**

"Yeah she is." Thalia said through her own snickers.

**"Andromeda." Hermione said in a terse tone as she was poked in the cheek again.**

**"Yes? Boop."**

**"Please stop. Now."**

**"But Mione," Andi whined, "Boop. I'm bored~!"**

**"Then read or something. Stop poking me."**

**"But Mione! You're cheek's so soft and pokable. I need to discover how long I can poke it before I get bored." She said like she was doing a science experiment, "Boop. I might be here a while." She whispered the last line.**

"Now _that's_ comedy." Hermes said as the kids and his sunny brother snickered.

"Apollo, if you ever try to-"

"Bo-ow! Let go of my finger!"

**"You always get like this on the train." The girl groaned and cut a glare to the snickering ginger. Oh, this was funny huh? We'll see about that when he asks help with his homework!**

**"I have ADHD, you know this." Andi pointed out, "I get easily distracted. In fact, did you know the universe has it against those with ADHD?**

"Can I get an amen!?" Leo asked, all of the demigods saying the word. "Damn right!"

**Yes, it is a global conspiracy in fact! Now as to my evidence to this…" she started to rant on about how Hippos and Starbucks played into the conspiracy of ADHD kids.**

"I've never had Starbucks..." Leo said, getting a glare from Piper and a look of fear from Jason.

"Never going near one." They said in unison.

**Hermione sighed and pulled out something from her bag. She fiddled with it for a second before she stuck it into Andi's rambling mouth, halting her words.**

**Andi yanked it out and said, "Hey!" but blinked and looked at the object, a lollipop. She gave it a lick and hummed happily, "Ooh, watermelon." She said and started to suck on the sucker, completely distracted by the sweet.**

"Heh. A sucker for the little sucker." Hades said, chuckling at his own joke while Poseidon laughed and Zeus smirked.

Thalia groaned at her sister for falling for the distraction.

**Hermione nodded. Sweets were Andi's weakness, she learned that by Christmas of their first year and had been using this distraction ever since. Of course as the daughter of two dentists she got sugar free ones, since Andi on sugar was a bad idea.**

**Poor professor Flitwick had a year shaved off his life when dealing with a hyped up Andi on Pixie Stixs.**

"...Note, don't let Leo have Pixie Stixs." Jason said, Piper nodding while Leo scowled.

"Not cool, guys."

**So, Hermione had stocked up on sugar free lollipops and Advil, lots of Advil.**

**The door slid open and there was Ginny Weasley, "Hi guys." She waved and Andi turned to her. She got up and hugged the younger girl.**

**"Ginny!" she said in excitement as the younger girl flushed a bit from the hug.**

"Gandi for the-!"

"Finish that sentence, Valdez. I _dare_ you." Thalia said.

**"Hi, Andi." The girl said in a meek tone and hugged her back, "Glad you're okay."**

**"Meh, I was fine. You wanna join us?"**

**"Oh, no." Ginny shook her head, "I'm sitting with Luna. I just wanted to say hello is all."**

**"Luna huh, I like that girl." Andi nodded, in her opinion Luna was one cool underclassman. Especially when they would debate magical creatures and such.**

"Looney Luna, now there's a character." Dionysus said with a smirk.

**"I know." Ginny laughed. Luna often commented that Andi was perfectly immune to Wrackspurt and found it absolutely fascinating. She also mentioned that Jupiter shined brightest over Andi, but Luna was silly like that.**

"Well gee, I wonder why that is?" Poseidon asked.

**"Well, cheers Gin, see ya at the opening feast?"**

**"You got it Andi, bye." The redhead said, waving to Hermione and Ron and heading back to her booth.**

**Andi plopped down on her seat and laid across it as her head rested snuggly on Hermione's lap and placed Crookshanks on her chest.**

"She should probably get a cat of her own." Hestia said with a chuckle, seeing how she was often compared to the animal.

Zeus huffed in disagreement.

**The bushy haired girl amusingly shook her head at the action and just continued to read her book, which was in English. Bleck, a blight to all demigods!**

**They just continued the ride as Andi would talk about Greek monsters and how to kill them as Hermione actually put down her book to debate with her as Ron would chime in a few ideas.**

**Seriously, how could they disagree that Cerberus couldn't be defeated by a red rubber ball? It was a proven fact!**

"Well, they weren't there." Annabeth said, pouting.

"Annabeth. No."

"But Percy..."

"No."

She huffed and pouted.

**They were still too keen on the idea of music, but Andi just shook her head, improvising was the key!**

**It was hours later while it rained heavily outside (her dad was probably in a mood again) as the train's wheels slowly started to grinding, screeching as the train itself slowed to a stop.**

**"What's going on?" Hermione asked, her eyes swiveling as she noticed she could see her own breath, "W-Why is it so cold?" she asked, rubbing her arms to get the chill away.**

"Dementors!" Apollo said, grinning.

"Quite the fascinating creature." Hades said in agreement.

**The lights went out next, getting gasps and shouts from the students in the car.**

**Andi turned her head and noticed the windows were fogging up with frost. She moved over as the cat jumped off her chest and used her sleeve to clear it but it fogged back up in a second, "Okay, Khione, I think you're coming a bit early."**

"Cold hearted chica." Leo said while Piper audibly growled in distaste and Hera scowled.

**She mumbled and her neck hackled as she instinctively grabbed her keychain.**

**"Stay here." She told her friends sternly as she opened to booth door and peeked her head out while looking to both ends of the car as her breath was visible.**

**She was about to tell her friends she was going to check the next car, but the car door opened slowly as a towering floating ghoul in a tattered black robe glided in.**

"Zuul, motherfucker, Zuul!" Apollo said at the image with a deep scary voice.

**Andi's breath hitched at seeing it. Now, Andi wasn't scared of much anything. She'd fought wicked monsters, gone to the underworld, shot at her cut-to-pieces granddad, came face to face with her undead uncle, and whooped her douche of a half-brother's butt.**

"Brat." Ares said with a scowl.

**But this thing? It was like that feeling from the beach all over again, after she kicked Ares' butt along with her cousin and sidekick, Percy Jackson.**

**That same feeling of hopelessness, like color was fading, like happiness was an illusion.**

**Andi just stood in place as it glided closer.**

**Memories.**

**Terrible memories sprung from the far corners of her mind.**

"Ah, now that is torture..." Hades said, appreciating the art.

**All those dreams of her granddad.**

**All her deploring excuse of a childhood.**

**And finally…**

"Oh no." Thalia said, summing the thoughts of the room up.

**"**_**Lily, he's here, run!"**_

**"**_**Die!"**_

**"**_**It'll be okay sweetie, mommy loves you, it'll all be okay."**_

**"**_**Where is she?!"**_

**"**_**No! Please, not my baby, please! Take me! Take me instead!"**_

**"**_**Out of my way foolish woman, I said move!"**_

**"**_**ANDROMEDA!"**_

_***Blinding green flash***_

"And it's officially a dark moment." Apollo said with displeasure lacing his voice while Zeus silently raged along with his children.

**Andi felt like her eyes were rolling into the back of her head as she let out a scream so loud that the windows of the train car shattered and she started to fall back in a faint.**

**As she did, she saw the man in her booth stand up with his wand and a slivery mist was the last thing she saw before passing out with a thud as her friends cried out her name.**

"And the lupine was late to the rescue." Athena said with a huff, not liking the man a bit due to his connection to the Romans.

"Oh he was sleeping." Hermes said in the wizard's defense.

**The daughter of Zeus shot up in a gasp, instincts making her react when someone tried to push her back down, she let out a static zap.**

**"Ouch!" the voice of a man said as Andi blinked her eyes a few times to get the daze out of her noggin.**

"Anti-touch security system." Leo said with a snicker. Annabeth gave Thalia a look and the hunter groaned.

"Oh let it go. I said I was sorry and that it was an accident!"

"Thalia's so mean."

**"This kind to all the people who help you?" the man, that Lupin guy she figured, asked**

"Yep pretty much."

"Annabeth, come on!"

"I was waking you for your watch!"

"It was an accident!"

**and she got a good look at him after a blink.**

**He was tall with pale skin with thinning brown hair and blue eyes. His face was scarred up to the point that Ares would probably compliment it. That along with his shabby robes, you'd think you'd see him in a dark alley or something.**

"Awesome werewolf to meet, though." Leo said with a grin.

**"Only the ones I love."**

"See, Annie? Love."

"Aren't you a hunter?"

"Not that kind of love, you punk!" Thalia said, her cheeks a bit red.

**The girl groaned with a bit of snark, feeling very irritated right now as she looked around, "Damn, feels like I took another trip to the Underworld." She mumbled, "What was that…**_**thing**_**?"**

"Why is it when we find something new and can't accurately describe it we call it a 'thing'?" Apollo asked.

"You so stole that from a Star Trek movie." Hermes said, smirking while Leo scowled.

**"A Dementor."**

**"Bless you?"**

"Pretty sure you can't do that." Frank said.

**The man laughed, "No no, Dementors are very foul creatures that feed off happy emotions and bring forth our worst memories." He explained quickly.**

**"…Why the bleeding hell are they here?!" Andi exclaimed and got up, despite the protest against it from the man. She sniffed at that, she wasn't some fragile doll, she was anything but!**

"No! You're a doll! Let them dote on you!"

"Aphrodite, stop trying to weaken the demigoddesses!"

**Honestly, just because she was cute, tiny, and exceedingly huggable.**

"Exactly!" Aphrodite said with a nod.

"I'd 'hug' her all day long."

"Leo, dude. Seriously, that's supposed to be my sister."

"...And your point is...?"

**"They're most likely searching for Sirius Black." The new teacher said tersely as he produced some chocolate from his bag, "Here," he said, snapping off a chunk, "That should help counter act the effects of the Dementor."**

"Uh...doesn't that have sugar in it?" Jason asked.

"Let her eat it."

"You're not allowed to talk, Leo."

**"…I do not know how that is even possible, but, I am not one to forgo free chocolate." Andi commented and munched on the sweet. She hummed as her cold body warmed up as she felt happiness in the sweet.**

"Has to be from Aphrodite." Apollo said with a chuckle.

"Guilty." Aphrodite said with a smirk.

**She started to munch it down in rapid speed that made Lupin blink in surprise as Andi looked at him with big innocent blue eyes, "More please?" she pleaded sweetly.**

"Aw, she's just precious!" cooed the goddess of love.

**"She's fine, sir." Hermione said dryly, "Too much sugar and this one won't go to sleep tonight."**

**"Mione! Do not deny me my sweets!"**

"What a cruel thing to do!"

"Addict." Artemis said with a scowl.

"It's just good!"

**Hermione just gave her this stern glare that made her zip her little lips instantly. Geez, she was so glad that Annabeth and Hermione hadn't met, that would mean that Annabeth would learn how to be mean like Hermione!**

"I'm not mean!" Annabeth said.

"Well..." Percy began, laughing when Annabeth elbowed him in the side.

**"Now, I'm going to talk to the conductor." Lupin announced, "Stay out of trouble children," getting a snort from Andi, ha, funny, "And I'll see you in the castle." He then left with haste.**

**"Andi," Hermione said, sitting next to her, "You're okay, right?" she asked, worry in her tone.**

**"Yeah." Andi nodded.**

**"Mate, you just screamed when that thing came at ya." Ron said as he sat across from them, "Shattered all the windows in the car. That Lupin fellow fixed them but my ears are still ringing." He said, rubbing his ears.**

"Canary cry!" Apollo said with a pump of his fist.

**Hermione cut him a glare before they turned back to worrying ones, "He's right, did you're magic react or something."**

**"Well, I have been having opera lessons. Seems I can break glass now." Andi replied with a weak grin.**

"The Fat Lady teaches well." Frank said with a chuckle.

**"Andi-"**

**"Mione," the short girl cut her off, "I'm fine, really," she said, shaking a bit, "Just, a bit jolted is all. Give me a fiver and I'll be right as rain in a jiff."**

"Listen to all those references..." Hades said with a smirk.

**"…If, if you're sure." Hermione faltered with her words but Andi just gave her a bright smile.**

**"Yep!"**

"So perky." Leo said, getting a slap to the face by Piper. "Ow! Crazy chica, what was that for!?"

"I know exactly what you were talking about!"

"I was talking about her personality!"

**As they finally arrived at Hogwarts, they saw the first years get on the boats at Hagrid's call in the heavy rain. Andi could see right through the pelleting water drops and how everyone was hurrying to one of the horseless carriages. As they rode into the castle, another shiver went up her spine as two more Dementors flanked the entrance to the castle but didn't stop them.**

"I could use some new guards." Hades said, tapping his chin.

**They made it into the castle where the Great Hall as the throng of students were.**

**"Very nice Potter, very nice." A voice said, making Andi's shoulders tensed as she turned to see that blond twit, Malfoy, "Wailing like a banshee, they scare you that bad?"**

"Oh, Banshee reference. Props to Draco." Apollo said with a grin.

"Malfoy can eat a dick." Leo said, scowling. He was not a fan of the blond prick.

**"Fuck off you little shit." She mustered out, she was so not in the mood for this.**

"What a mouth on her!" Hestia said, glaring at the father of the girl with a frown.

**But the little idiot didn't falter.**

**He started to wipe his eyes and fake cried, "Mommy! Mommy!" he laughed as his two giant rocks gave ugly laughs with him.**

"Oh that was not cool." Apollo said with a scowl. Dionysus purpled in the face, Artemis was clenching her teeth and Hermes was toying with a small dagger.

"Pussies, the lot of you." Ares said.

"Ares." Hera said, glaring at him.

**Andi snapped right then and there.**

**Before the girly boy knew it, she was in front of him, arm cocked back as it sparked with a coating of static and she smashed him square in the face. A sickening crunched filed the room as all the students gasped as Andi Potter had just shattered Draco Malfoy's nose.**

The demigods, Apollo, Hermes and Artemis cheered in agreement while Dionysus smirked.

**The boy fell wailing on the ground, covering his busted nose and to hide the burns from the electricity that came with it, screaming and kicking his feet in pain.**

**His moron friends looked like they were going to attack Andi back, but back off when she zapped at their feet, like the cowards they were.**

"Must be Ares' kids."

"Go fuck a goat, Hermes!" Ares said heatedly.

"Why don't you go rape another woman!?"

"BOYS!" Hestia said, getting to her feet. The two brothers cowed under the Last Olympians wrathful gaze. She huffed and sat back down.

**"What is going on here?!" the authoritative voice of Professor McGonagall and she looked aghast at the scene, "Potter!"**

**"…He started it." She blamed instantly.**

**The head of Gryffindor house did not look pleased at that. She took Andi by her arm and said, "Granger, please follow." Was all she said as dragged Andi to her very nice office, the short girl had been sent there a few times, with Hermione quickly padding behind them.**

**"Attacking a student!" the elderly woman ranted to Andi as they walked.**

**"He started it." Andi just repeated, not ashamed whatsoever.**

**"Then you should have reported it to me and I would have informed Professor Snape."**

**"Ha! Please, like Snape would do anything, the bias bastard."**

**"Andromeda Potter, you will show your teachers respect!"**

**"I'd sooner slit my wrist then show respect to that bottom feeder." The daughter of Zeus scoffed.**

"Harsh." Apollo said, softly, the room still recovering from Hestia's wrath.

**She despised the man. All he did was hate on her for being the 'daughter of James Potter'. Ignorant asshole didn't even know she wasn't even related to the man.**

"Not that he would know." Zeus said, scowling.

**And he messed with the rest of her friends and just talked down to everyone like he was a gift of the gods. So, she made it her duty to show him his place in the world; that he was nothing but a big joke. Which she constantly reminded him of.**

"Not smart." Poseidon said.

**The cat Animagus sighed at that. The animosity between her young lion and the potions professor was widely known. He was the victim of that terrible prank last year and the man was raving that the 'Devil Spawn of Potter' did it. But there was never proof to it and Andromeda just grinned at him every time.**

"My hero." Hermes said with a swoon.

**And it didn't help that Albus didn't do much to interfere with the tension.**

**"Still, Potter, you cannot just assault students. I'm going to have to give you detention…and the year hasn't even started yet." The professor sighed in disappointment as they entered the professor's office.**

**"And this is my caring face, professor, see?" she asked as she gave a dull blink. Nope, not a single care on that adorable face at all.**

"Not that she should!" Aphrodite said with pride.

"Aphrodite, for the sake of us just shut up already." Artemis said.

"You're just jealous that she's the new favorite of Zeus." Aphrodite smirked at the fuming look on Artemis' face.

**The woman just shook her head, "On to other things, I had gotten an owl from Professor Lupin." Her voice turned softer, kinder, "You had taken ill on the train, yes?"**

**Andi blinked, "Well, yeah, I passed out for a bit but I'm made of sterner stuff then that, professor."**

"Brittle bones of the small variety." Ares said, smirking.

**Right then, there was a knock on the door and without be given permission, Madam Pomfrey walked in. She set her sharp medical eyes between the two students before marching to her regular patient.**

**"What'd you do this time, Potter?" she asked, getting close to her face to examine it and Andi gave her a cheery hello.**

**"It was a Dementor, Poppy." McGonagall answered.**

"Oh I'll bet she's poppy."

"Ares, just...just no, man." Apollo said with a shake of his head.

**A dark scowl crossed the mediwitch's face at the sheer mention of them and tilted Andi's chin up, "Setting Dementors around a school." She spat out as she checked Andi's forehead with the back of her hand, "We're going to have issues with the other students as they wouldn't be able to handle the strain of them. But she's doing better than I thought, given what foul things they are."**

"It's a demigod thing." Percy said, shrugging.

**"Come on, Nurse Poppy," she and Andi were close since she was usually in the Hospital Wing one way or another, she even had her own nameplate on her favorite fluffy bed, "You know me, I'm tough as nails."**

"That's not what her ribs said."

"Ares, sleep in your own chambers tonight."

"What'd I do!?"

The demigods were torn between blanching or grinning at the god of war's question.

**"Got a tongue as sharp as one too." The nurse quipped, getting a smirk from the raven haired lightning user.**

"Someone's rivaling you for the shiniest tongue, Herm."

"She's only a demigod, Apollo." Hermes said in return before adding. "No offense, kids."

"None taken." The demigods replied.

**"Still, Professor Lupin said you had a startling reaction." The head of the house of lions frowned, worried for the girl.**

**"Just…I saw some unsavory things." Andi said as her lips formed a thin line, eyes darkening, stormy almost.**

**"Must have been a memory, one from that-"**

**"Poppy!" the Transfiguration professor hissed like a cat, getting the woman to stop her sentence.**

**"Still, the girl's good." Poppy said, standing up, "Some chocolate should help out."**

"Don't give her any more!" Jason and Piper said.

**"Professor Lupin had already given her some." Hermione informed dutifully, making the nurse smile.**

**"Finally, a DADA teacher who knows his remedies."**

**"I could always go for more." Andi said with an innocent look in her eyes.**

**"No." the other three in the room said, clearly remembering the Pixie Stix incident.**

"We'll forever call it the Dreaded Semester of '05." Apollo said gravely.

**Andi just crossed her arms with a pout on her lips. Meanies.**

"Agreed." Aphrodite said with a nod.

**"All in all, are you sure you'll be alright, Potter?" her head of house asked.**

**"Peachy."**

**"Very well, please kindly wait outside as I discuss something private with Miss Granger about her schedule. Then we may all go to the feast together."**

**Oh, yeah, Hermione, being the overachiever she was, signed up for every single elective class.**

"That sounds like something Annabeth would do." Percy said. He shuddered at the thought of all that work.

"Wouldn't be able to do it without a time turner." Apollo said.

Annabeth pouted at that.

**Andi thought she was nuts, if she had those many classes she'd go insane.**

**She also had some super-secret awesome demigod training to do…actually, where was she going to do that to be honest?**

**Oh bollocks.**

"I had the same problem." Percy said, sighing. He couldn't practice his swordsmanship in a small apartment.

**"And I have to go see a whiner about a broken nose." The nurse groaned and walked out, but winked at Andi and mouthed, 'Nice shot'.**

"Nailed it." Leo said, smirking at the thought of Draco getting punched in the nose.

**Getting the young girl to grin.**

**Andi nodded to the professor and stepped out as the door shut. Andi's ears twitched and used the air to amplify her hearing. Let's see; Stellar performance, blah blah, overload schedule, blah blah, Time-Tuner, ooh that sounded interesting,**

"Is it possible...?" Annabeth began, being cut off by her amused mother's voice.

"No, Annabeth. That domain belongs to the Crooked One."

"Aw..."

**great responsibility and not telling Andi and Ron, blah blah, time paradox. Meh, nothing big, Andi figured.**

"Plot point and she ignores it? Sounds very familiar..." Poseidon said.

"Silence, Poseidon!"

**The door opened and a happy Hermione practically skipped out as Professor McGonagall nodded to Andi, "Shall we go?" she asked and the girls nodded.**

**As they walked, the head of house said, "After the feast, the Headmaster wishes to speak to you, Potter."**

"Oh snap." Apollo said, his father bristling in anger.

**"About?" Andi asked with no interest, already knowing.**

**"Your…disappearance."**

**"Oh. That. Tell him he can wait till the morning. I'm not really in a good mood right now and might say some rather crude things." Andi said in a clipped tone that held an edge to it.**

"She does know that this is Dumbledore, right?" Apollo asked, annoyed. "Like, Albus Dumbledore? Badass heroic wizard genius?"

"Dumbledore can bite me." Zeus said sternly.

"Well according to some fanfictions he'll eat your dick."

"APOLLO!" Zeus looked red with rage as his brothers laughed.

**That got both the others to stop, for Hermione the strong tone Andi held and for McGonagall that she refused to see the Headmaster, "Potter, he was rather urgent of the fact."**

**"Yeah, and I'm rather tired. I know what he wants to talk about and he needs to learn to butt out of my personal life, you see, it's called **_**personal**_** for a reason."**

"Touché." Hermes said, getting Apollo to begrudgingly agree to the fact.

**She said in anger, "He's my Headmaster, that's it. My life outside school is no concern of his. Period." She said, marching ahead as Hermione hurried after her as the head of Gryffindor house shook her head, wondering what had happened.**

"Shit got real, that's what happened."

"Leo Valdez!"

"Sorry, Lady Hestia."

**They had missed the sorting, not that Andi cared much right now.**

**As they walked to the table of lions, Andi was waving at all her friends from the other houses, she was a bit of a social butterfly you see, even had some friends in Slytherin. Most from the house of snakes were glaring at her and she smirked back at them cheekily.**

**She could even see Snape glaring daggers at her from the teachers table, but she just waved at him happily, ready to mess with him for another year.**

**"Welcome!" Dumbledore said, getting everyone to stare at his bread, "Welcome to another year at Hogwarts! I have a few announcements to make, one of which is of the utmost importance." He paused to make sure everyone was hearing him, "As you are all aware after their search of the Hogwarts Express, our school is presently hosting to some of the Dementors of Azkaban, who are here on Ministry of Magic business." He paused once more, showing his displeasure of the situation.**

**Andi agreed with him on that, she never did like the Ministry of Magic, far too corrupt for her tastes.**

"Like most of the justice system."

"Bite me, Poseidon."

"I'll pass, thanks brother."

**"They are stationed at every entrance of the grounds," the elderly wizard informed everyone, "And while they are with us, I must state that no one may leave without permission. Dementors are not fooled by tricks or disguises…or even invisibility cloaks." He affirmed.**

**Andi clicked her tongue at that, boo, how boring.**

"All the more reason for me to recruit them." Hades said with an eager grin.

**"It is not in the nature of a Dementor to understand pleading or excuses." The Headmaster continued, "I therefore warn each and every one of you to give them no reason to harm you." He said in a kind tone, "I look to our Perfects, and our new Head Boy and Girl, that no student runs afoul of the Dementors."**

"And they fail spectacularly every time." Artemis said dryly.

**Ron rolled his eyes as Percy, his pompous nerd of a brother,**

"The exact opposite of our Percy!" Nico said with a chuckle. "Ours is an idiot. Think we could switch?"

"Shut up, death breath!"

"I like our Percy." Annabeth said with a smile, her beau smiling back at her. "He was easy to train."

"Annabeth!"

**puffed up his chest like a peacock at that.**

"I despise that saying." Hera said with a frown. Her sacred bird was much more majestic than any human could ever be.

**Dumbledore looked around once more as his face broke into a smile, "On a cheerier note, I am pleased to introduce two new teachers to our wondrous staff this year. Professor Lupin, who will be taking the role of our DADA professor."**

**There was scattered applause throughout the hall, some clapped loudly as the man stood up and bowed kindly to his greeting and returned to his seat.**

**"Psst, look at Snape." Ron nudged Andi and she looked. The greasy git was glaring at Professor Lupin with hate, ooh, someone had a grudge against the new guy…that sounded like an interesting bit of gossip.**

"There's that Aphrodite blood." Hermes said with a chuckle while Aphrodite beamed proudly.

**Enemy of my enemy is my friend, yes?**

**"As to our second new appointment," Dumbledore continued as the lukewarm applause for Professor Lupin died away. "Well, I am sorry to tell you that Professor Kettleburn, our Care of Magical Creatures teacher, retired at the end of last year in order to enjoy more time with his remaining limbs. However, I am delighted to say that his place will be filled by none other than Rubeus Hagrid, who has agreed to take on this teaching job in addition to his gamekeeping duties."**

Even the demigods cheered for that, Apollo and Hermes joining in. Like the series or hate them, no one hated the kind gentle half-giant that was Hagrid.

**Andi, Ron, and Hermione stared at one another, stunned. Then they joined in with the applause, which was tumultuous at the Gryffindor table in particular. Andi put her two index fingers in her mouth and used her air powers to whistled loudly for the man and saw Hagrid, who was ruby-red in the face and staring down at his enormous hands, have wide grin hidden in the tangle of his black beard.**

"He certainly is a charming fellow." Artemis said with a smile, having a soft spot for the giant that loved the creatures most others feared.

**"We should've known!" Ron roared, pounding the table. "Who else would have assigned us a biting book?"**

"Well, there's the meathead over here..." Hermes said, pointing at Ares before grinning. "I would've just for a laugh. Apollo could've also if he was feeling puckish..."

"Basically, the whole lot of you immature immortals?" Artemis asked.

"Says the one with the small crush on Hagrid."

"Don't even joke about it!" Artemis hissed to the snickering trickster.

**The Golden Trio were the last to stop clapping, and as Professor Dumbledore started speaking again, they saw that Hagrid was wiping his eyes on the tablecloth.**

**"Well, I think that's everything of importance," said Dumbledore. "Let the feast begin!"**

**The golden plates and goblets before them filled suddenly with food and drink. Andi, suddenly ravenous, helped herself to everything she could reach and began to eat, with proper manners of course. She loved having a fast metabolism, it let her eat a lot and still stay so thin. Will joked because she was so fast, her body was following the physiology of The Flash.**

"Truth...ha! Their kids will be super babies!" Apollo said with a grin.

**It was a delicious feast; the hall echoed with talk, laughter, and the clatter of knives and forks. Andi, Ron, and Hermione, however, were eager for it to finish so that they could talk to Hagrid. They knew how much being made a teacher would mean to him. Hagrid wasn't a fully qualified wizard; he had been expelled from Hogwarts in his third year for a crime he had not committed. It had been Andi, Ron, and Hermione who had cleared Hagrid's name last year.**

"There's that flawed justice system again." Hades said, smirking as his youngest brother fumed. "Unlike my domain, where the system isn't broken..."

"Oh go shove a pike up your-!"

"Zeus!" Hestia said sternly, cutting her infuriated brother off swiftly.

**At long last, when the last morsels of pumpkin tart had melted from the golden platters, Dumbledore gave the word that it was time for them all to go to bed, and they got their chance.**

**"Congratulations, Hagrid!" Hermione squealed as they reached the teachers' table.**

**"Nice going, big guy." Andi winked at him, smiling brightly up at him.**

**"All thanks ter you three," said Hagrid, wiping his shining face on his napkin as he looked up at them, "Can' believe it... great man, Dumbledore... came straight down to me hut after Professor Kettleburn said he'd had enough... It's what I always wanted. -"**

"Aww...isn't that sweet?" Ares asked, getting whapped on the head by Athena's spear. "Ow! What the hell, bitch!?"

"Not the smartest of men, but far more brain filled than you." Athena said simply.

**Overcome with emotion, he buried his face in his napkin, and Professor McGonagall shooed them away.**

**Andi, Ron, and Hermione joined the Gryffindors streaming up the marble staircase and, the latter two tired, along more corridors, up more and more stairs, to the hidden entrance to Gryffindor Tower's large portrait of a fat lady in a pink dress asked them, "Password?"**

"Fiddle bumkiss!" Leo shouted, getting a few snickers.

"Access denied." Hermes said with a smirk.

"Darn."

**"Coming through, coming through!" Percy called from behind the crowd. "The new password's 'Fortuna Major'!"**

"Ooh, a Roman reference." Hazel said with a grin.

**"Oh no," said Neville Longbottom sadly. He always had trouble remembering the passwords.**

**Through the portrait hole and across the common room, the girls and boys divided toward their separate staircases. Andi climbed the spiral stair as her and Hermione reached their familiar, circular dormitory with its five four-poster beds.**

"Hey, that's new." Apollo said before beaming. "We get to see sexy Hermione in the sequels later on!? Yes!"

"I always thought Watson was yours." Hermes said.

"Nope. She's a full bred mortal. Sexy one too." Apollo said, literally counting down the years before he made his move.

**Andi started to get into her jammies, just her knickers and her Supergirl shirt.**

"Aw, she likes William's gift!" Aphrodite said with a smile while Apollo beamed.

**She started up her iPod to hear some tunes before bed and pulled out that book Annabeth had given her. She cracked it up to where Thalia's picture was. She smiled softly at it as her finger traced it.**

Thalia smiled back at the image.

**She felt her shoulder shaken, an ear bud popped out, and turned to see Hermione is a baby blue sleeping gown. Her brown eyes ever curious, "How is that working?" she asked, "Electrical appliances don't work at school, too much magic in the air." The bookworm noted.**

**Andi just grinned, "Well, in the states, they found a way around that. Have for a while now."**

"USA! USA!" the chant began again until the significant others/friends of the chanters smacked the boys upside the back of the head.

**"Really…" her besty said interested and was about to ask more until she looked into Andi's book, "Who's that?" the brunette asked with a curious blink in the low lighting of the room.**

**"Oh." Andi said, closing the book quickly, "Just, just someone from camp is all." She answered.**

**Hermione gave her this narrow eyed look, like she could tell she was fibbing about something, "Really? I thought it was you in the photo." She commented, it certainly looked like Andi, but she hadn't gotten a very clear look.**

**"No, just…someone else."**

"Her hottie of a comatose sister, but no biggie."

"I swear to the gods, Valdez..." Thalia said, glaring at him.

**"Well, okay." Hermione frowned as Andi looked uncomfortable talking about. Her friend would speak about it if she wanted to. Hermione walked back to her bed as the other girls were gossiping about boys and such, it reminded her of her Cabin Ten relatives a bit.**

**Andi took one last look at the picture and smiled, "Night, Thalia." She said as she closed the book as the lights went out.**

"Goodnight Andi!" Thalia said jokingly.

**Andi was currently sitting in front of old man Dumbledore. He was behind his desk with his hands folded on top of it as Andi was slouched in her chair like a troublemaker,**

"She must have gotten that from Percy."

**her black shoes resting on top of the desk.**

**A little rude? Maybe. But she wasn't in the mood for nice-nice.**

**"Andromeda." He greeted.**

**"Sup."**

"Ha! We American-ized her!" Hermes said with a laugh.

**The Headmaster just sighed, looks like he wasn't going to beat around the bush…about damn time to be honest, Andi hated that.**

**"I would like to ask you where you were, the letter said you were, dealing with other matters, yes?"**

**"Yep," Andi chirped, "You know, being with my family."**

**"Andromeda, the Dursley's are the only relatives you have left."**

"Fool." Zeus said with a scowl.

"Oh come on, he's nearly two hundred...I think." Apollo said. He shook his head and continued. "We forgot about Bessie...Old guys like you and him should get along."

"I am not old, Apollo."

"...You're old to me, Pops."

**Andi snorted, "Well, you assumed wrong." Her blue eyes hardened, "Farm Road 3.141 Long Island, New York 11954." She repeated from memory.**

**The professor looked baffled, "I'm sorry?"**

**Andi jumped to her feet and slammed her palms on his desk, sending papers flying, "Farm Road 3.141 Long Island, New York 11954! You know, the place where my mother wanted to be raised if she died. You know, her will! Or you finally going senile?" she mocked, irritated greatly.**

**Dumbledore's eyes were clouded for a moment, like he was thinking.**

**"I am sorry," he said, but it somehow only served to anger Andi more, "I was merely thinking what was best at the time. I had no idea of what the address was or if it could have protected you from Voldemort's followers at the time." He said sincerely.**

"Still unforgivable." Zeus said with a scowl.

"He was doing what he thought was best in protecting your child and you blame him for her suffering?" Poseidon asked, having a liking for the headmaster.

"Yes."

**Andi snorted, "Amazing how wrong you were. That place is more defended then Hogwarts and armed to the teeth." She grinned at him, "No one could have bothered me there if only you had listened. So congrats! You robbed me of a loving childhood, a warm home, and a true family." The daughter of Zeus chirped mockingly.**

"Yikes, pissed Andi is an ugly Andi." Frank said.

"She's kind of a bitch." Ares said. He smirked. "Fits, considering how her sisters act."

All of Zeus' daughters glared at him.

**Dumbledore had no words to say. Andi nodded to that, of course he wouldn't. She huffed and spun on the balls of her feet to exit the office.**

**"Andromeda," Dumbledore said, her back still turned to him, "For what this old man's words may still worth to you, I am truly sorry." His voice was as old as he looked, weary and tired.**

"See?! See?! He's a good guy!" Apollo said in defense of the mentor character.

"Still no excuse." Zeus said stubbornly.

**Andi said nothing, not feeling very accepting of it. She had looked up to him in a way, but this cut into her too deep, she felt betrayed by him. She had save this school three times for him and this is what she got out of it?**

**It really hurt.**

**"Also, may I dare ask, how you lost your scar?"**

**The daughter of the god king paused her last step out the door and turned to give him a brilliant smile, "Love." Was all she said when she left the room.**

"Hell yeah!" Aphrodite cheered with a grin.

"Lame." Ares said with a roll of his eyes.

"Ares!"

"What? It is!"

**It was after breakfast, Parkinson, Malfoy's little pug-faced cheerleader, tried to made fun of Andi for the Dementor incident, but Andi just secretly send a gust of wind to blow up her skirt, letting everyone see her knickers, that got the Great Hall roaring with laughter.**

"I would be rolling on the ground gouging my eyes out." Frank said dryly.

"Ha! Good one." Ares said with a chuckle. "I knew you Romans weren't stiffs."

**Currently, Andi was sitting next to Hermione in Ancient Runes as Ron was stuck in Divination, poor soul. She had heard the woman was a bit of a nutter.**

"Even by my standards." Apollo said with a nod.

**Andi was bouncing her leg, her foot tapping lightly as Professor Babbling was talking about the history of runes as the students were taking notes, well most, Andi felt kinda bored with the history and wanted to get into the theoretical.**

**All she got was it originate from Norse mystics.**

**Actually, that made her wonder, were there other Pantheons then the Greek gods?**

"That's a good question." Annabeth said.

"One that needs not to be answered." Athena said sternly while Percy started to sweat a bit.

**She'd have to ask Chiron during the Christmas holiday.**

**"Andi," Hermione whispered, "take notes." She told her friend, it was difficult to keep Andi's mind on school work at times.**

**"I'm, trying," Andi whispered back, "but it's boring."**

**"Interesting."**

**"Tomayto, Tomahto."**

"I love that phrase." Hermes said with a grin.

**"And that class, is just the dawning history of ancient runes." The professor announced, "During our next class, we will start some basic rune scripts to get our feet wet."**

**"Whoo!" Andi cheered as she got some looks, "Oh, don't look at me like that. You know you agree." She said and got some nods as the professor chuckled at her enthusiasm.**

**After that it was Transfiguration now, but most of the class looked grim. According to Ron, the Divination teacher had declared someone's death.**

**Mainly hers…Andi wasn't even in the bleeding class. The hell woman!**

"Oracles like to focus on demigods, especially powerful ones." Apollo said sagely. "They tend to have the most interesting and nearest futures."

"...Uh...Foreboding..." Percy said.

"Yeah, the futures tend to be like that, too."

**She'd already been to the underworld, thank you very much.**

"Illegally, mind you." Hades said, giving his nephew a pointed look.

**Professor McGonagall told them it was rubbish, that no student had yet died from one of her predictions.**

**Andi instantly agreed, unless the Oracle of Delphi announced her death, she wasn't inclined to believe any mortal fortuneteller.**

"I will concede to that." Apollo said with a smirk.

**Andi was pleased to get out of the castle after lunch. Yesterday's rain had cleared; the sky was a clear, pale gray, and the grass was springy and damp underfoot as they set off for their first ever Care of Magical Creatures class.**

"I wonder if it will go down the same path considering her lineage." Artemis mused.

**The Golden Trio went down the sloping lawns to Hagrid's hut on the edge of the Forbidden Forest. It was only when she spotted three only-too- familiar backs ahead of them that she realized they must be having these lessons with the Slytherins. Malfoy was talking animatedly to Crabbe and Goyle, who were chortling. Andi was quite sure she knew what they were talking about.**

**Malfoy still had a piece of gauze over his nose from the burn and he was even more nasally now.**

**Served the prat right.**

"Ah, the good ol' broken nose of an enemy." Ares said, grinning in memory. "Like that time I shattered Jackson's rib."

**Hagrid was waiting for his class at the door of his hut. He stood in his moleskin overcoat, with Fang the boarhound at his heels, looking impatient to start.**

**"C'mon, now, get a move on!" he called as the class approached. "Got a real treat for yeh today! Great lesson comin' up! Everyone here? Right, follow me!"**

**For one nasty moment, Andi thought that Hagrid was going to lead them into the forest;**

"Hagrid isn't that foolish." Athena said, rolling her eyes.

"Besides, he has a heart of gold." Hazel added with a nod.

**Andi had had enough unpleasant experiences in there to last her a lifetime. However, Hagrid strolled off around the edge of the trees, and five minutes later, they found themselves outside a kind of paddock. There was nothing in there.**

**"Everyone gather 'round the fence here!" he called. "That's it - make sure yeh can see - now, firs' thing yeh'll want ter do is open yer books -"**

**"How?" said the cold, drawling voice of Draco Malfoy.**

"And the question of the day belongs to the jerk of the month!" Leo said.

**"Eh?" said Hagrid.**

**"How do we open our books?" Malfoy repeated. He took out his copy of The Monster Book of Monsters, which he had bound shut with a length of rope. Other people took theirs out too; some had belted their book shut; others had crammed them inside tight bags or clamped them together with binder clips. Andi's was very obedient, all she did was shock it to make it docile, it knew who was in charge.**

"That's Zeus' take on everything." Poseidon said with a chuckle. He then set his face in a scowl. "'Disobey me, mortals!? We'll just see about that! Zap!'"

"Shut up, Kettle." Zeus said with a scowl.

**"Hasn' - hasn' anyone bin able ter open their books?" said Hagrid, looking crestfallen.**

**The class all shook their heads, except Andi, who raised her hand.**

"Teacher's pet." Percy said with a smirk.

**"Good on ya, Andi. Yeh've got ter stroke 'em," said Hagrid, as though this was the most obvious thing in the world. "Look -"**

**He took Hermione's copy and ripped off the Spellotape that bound it. The book tried to bite, but Hagrid ran a giant forefinger down its spine, and the book shivered, and then fell open and lay quiet in his hand.**

**"Oh, how silly we've all been!" Malfoy sneered. "We should have stroked them! Why didn't we guess!"**

"Because none of you have a sense of humor?" Hermes said with a smirk.

**"I-I thought they were funny," Hagrid said uncertainly to Hermione.**

"Poor fatty gonna cry?"

"Ares, shut it." Hermes said with a glare.

"Make me."

"There's five of us willing to defend the honor of Rubeus Hagrid, Ares. There's only _one_ of you." Apollo said with a smirk as he fiddled with an arrow. Artemis was cleaning one of her own and Athena had her spear out. Hermes was playing with a knife while Poseidon gripped his trident.

Wisely, Ares backed down with a scowl on his face. "Can't have any fun any more."

**"Oh, tremendously funny!" said Malfoy. "Really witty, giving us books that try and rip our hands off!"**

"...I take it back, that would be funny." Ares said with a smirk.

**"Shut up, Malfoy," said Andi sternly. Hagrid was looking downcast and she wanted Hagrid's first lesson to be a success.**

**"Righ' then," said Hagrid, who seemed to have lost his trend, "so - so yeh've got yer books an' - an' - - now yeh need the Magical Creatures. Yeah. So I'll go an' get 'em. Hang on... "**

**He strode away from them into the forest and out of sight.**

**"God, this place is going to the dogs," said Malfoy loudly. "That oaf teaching classes, my father'll have a fit when I tell him-"**

**"Shut up, Malfoy," Andi repeated, eyes dangerous.**

**"Careful, Potter, there's a Dementor behind you."**

**"Careful, Malfoy, I might break your nose and we can all hear you wailing like a little bitch. Again." Andi mocked with a smirk as the whole class laughed, even the Slytherins, at Malfoy who growled with pink cheeks.**

"Oh snap!" Leo said. "Someone better get the salve to put on that BURN!"

**"Oooooooh!" squealed Lavender Brown, pointing toward the opposite side of the paddock.**

**Trotting toward them were a dozen creatures of the same race. They had the bodies, hind legs, and tails of horses,**

Poseidon grinned widely at that before scowling and sharing a glare with his brother. They knew the creatures well and often debated who created them.

From the side, Hades smirked and winked at his trickster nephew, who grinned back for their good tandem prank.

**but the front legs, wings, and heads of what seemed to be giant eagles, with cruel, steel-colored beaks and large, brilliantly, orange eyes. The talons on their front legs were half a foot long and deadly looking. Each of the beasts had a thick leather collar around its neck, which was attached to a long chain, and the ends of all of these were held in the vast hands of Hagrid, who came jogging into the paddock behind the creatures.**

**Andi found them to be magnificent.**

"Because they're from me." Zeus said with a smirk.

"The Pit they are." Poseidon said, both of them glaring at the other.

**"Gee up, there!" he roared, shaking the chains and urging the creatures toward the fence where the class stood. Everyone drew back slightly, except Andi who got closer, as Hagrid reached them and tethered the creatures to the fence.**

**"Hippogriffs!" Hagrid roared happily, waving a hand at them. "Beau'iful, aren' they?"**

**Andi understood in an instant what Hagrid meant. You just had to appreciate the hippogriffs' gleaming coats, changing smoothly from feather to hair, each of them a different color: stormy gray, bronze, pinkish roan, gleaming chestnut, and inky black.**

"Just like a horse' hide." Poseidon said with a smirk.

"Or eagle's feathers!"

"...There's a pinkish roan colored eagle out there?"

"Shut up."

**"So," said Hagrid, rubbing his hands together and beaming around, "if yeh wan' ter come a bit nearer by Andi-"**

**No one seemed to want to. Ron and Hermione, however, approached the fence cautiously, a step behind Andi.**

**"Now, firs' thing yeh gotta know abou' hippogriffs is, they're proud," said Hagrid. "Easily offended, hippogriffs are. Don't never insult one, 'cause it might be the last thing yeh do."**

**So, kinda like her dad? Okay, that sounded simple.**

"And me." Poseidon said with a smirk. "Though I seemed to grow up faster than someone."

"Silence, Poseidon."

**Just flatter the ego.**

"That's definitely Zeus." Hera said with a smirk.

**Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle weren't listening; they were talking in an undertone and Andi had a nasty feeling they were plotting how best to disrupt the lesson.**

**"Yeh always wait fer the hippogriff ter make the firs' move," Hagrid continued. "It's polite, see? Yeh walk toward him, and yeh bow, an' yeh wait. If he bows back, yeh're allowed ter touch him. If he doesn' bow, then get away from him sharpish, 'cause those talons hurt. Right, who wants ter go first?"**

**Most of the class backed farther away in answer. Even Ron and Hermione had misgivings. The hippogriffs were tossing their fierce heads and flexing their powerful wings; they didn't seem to like being tethered like this.**

**But, Andi being Andi, she leaped over the paddock fence in a single bound, very eager to get closer.**

**"Good girl, Andi!" roared Hagrid. "Right then - let's see how yeh get on with Buckbeak."**

**He untied one of the chains, pulled the gray hippogriff away from its fellows, and slipped off its leather collar. The class on the other side of the paddock seemed to be holding its breath. Malfoy's eyes were narrowed maliciously.**

"I hope he dies." Ares said with a grin. He had it out for blonds.

**"Easy, now, Andi," said Hagrid quietly. "Yeh've got eye contact, now try not ter blink... Hippogriffs don' trust yeh if yeh blink too much..."**

"Again, same with Zeus." Hermes said with a chuckle.

"Uncle P doesn't trust if you can't drink seawater." Apollo said, smirking.

"It's good for the ingestion." Poseidon said in his own defense.

**Andi didn't do that though as Buckbeak bowed to her, nice and low like he was meeting royalty.**

"Ha! They're my creation!" Zeus said with a smirk.

"Bah, I'm taking credit for half of it anyway." Poseidon grumbled.

"Now, now, Poseidon." Hestia said chidingly. "You have the Pegasi. Let Zeus have this one."

Poseidon just brooded and Hades smirked in the background.

**Andi smiled back and walked up to him, ruffling his neck feathers, getting the Hippogriff to crone and eyes blinking lazily, "Good boy, you're a real sweetheart, ain't ya?" she cooed to him.**

**Buckbeak just nestled his face against her cheek, getting Andi to laugh gleefully as the entire class was gapping in surprise.**

**Hagrid stumblingly recovered and clapped loudly, "Dat a girl, Andi, always a natural ya been with animals." He praised amazingly, he had never seen something like this before.**

"Because her father was raised by a whole lot of them, probably." Hades said, smirking. "I'm not surprised he has a temper."

**The class soon followed and broke into applause, all except for Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle, who were looking deeply disappointed.**

"Brats." Apollo said with a scowl.

**"Righ' then, Andi," said Hagrid. "I reckon he might' let yeh ride him!"**

**Andi's blue eyes gleamed into the creature's bright orange ones, "What say you? Give me a lift?"**

**Buckbeak knelt down, as he laid on the ground and Andi clambered on behind the wings.**

**"Dat it." said Hagrid, "an' mind yeh don' pull any of his feathers out, he won' like that..."**

"I highly doubt it." Poseidon said sarcastically.

**She leaned forward, grabbing some neck feathers to hold onto.**

**"Go on, then," roared Hagrid, slapping the hippogriffs hindquarters.**

**With only her ADHD catching the warning twitch of the beast's wings, the twelve-foot wings flapped open on either side of Andi and started soaring upward. It was nothing like a broomstick or flying on her own, and Andi knew which one she preferred; the hippogriff's wings beat uncomfortably on either side of her, catching her under her legs and making her feel she was about to be thrown off; the glossy feathers slipped under her fingers; instead of the smooth action of her Nimbus Two Thousand or her own sky dancing, she now felt herself rocking backward and forward as the hindquarters of the hippogriff rose and fell with its wings.**

"Pegasus' offspring don't do that." Poseidon said with a smirk.

"'Pegasus' offspring...' Stop being jealous, it does you no justice." Zeus said with a haughty smirk.

Poseidon glared at him for the comment. He was not jealous!

**Still, overall, it was a wonderful experience.**

**Buckbeak flew her once around the paddock and then headed back to the ground; this was the bit had Andi groaning; she leaned back as the smooth neck lowered, feeling she was going to slip off over the beak, then felt a heavy thud as the four ill-assorted feet hit the ground. She just managed to hold on and push herself straight again.**

"What a rough landing."

"Quiet Poseidon."

**"Good work, Andi!" roared Hagrid as everyone except Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle cheered. "Okay, who else wants a go?"**

**Emboldened by Andi's success, the rest of the class climbed cautiously into the paddock. Hagrid untied the hippogriffs one by one, and soon people were bowing nervously, all over the paddock. Neville ran repeatedly backward from his, which didn't seem to want to bend its knees. Ron and Hermione practiced on the chestnut one, while Andi watched and stuck near Malfoy's lot, just knowing, with her demigod luck, something was going to happen.**

**Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle had taken over Buckbeak. He had bowed to Malfoy, who was now patting his beak, looking disdainful.**

"Oh boy, this isn't going to end well." Frank said dryly.

"Thanks Captain Obvious." Leo said with a chuckle.

"No problem, Private Asshole."

"...Dude, harsh."

"We were all thinking it."

**"This is very easy," Malfoy drawled, loud enough for Andi to hear him. "I knew it must have been, if Potter could do it... I bet you're not dangerous at all, are you?" he said to the hippogriff. "Are you, you great ugly brute?"**

"And he's an idiot." Apollo said, palming his head. "Stupid stereotype."

"I agree!" Annabeth said with a nod. Hermes agreed with her silently.

**Andi's instincts screamed at that as quicker than Buckbeak could attack the lofty moron, she hit him with a wind blast, sending him flying five feet in the air.**

**"Down!" Andi roared with authority to Buckbeak, who squeaked at her on his hind legs, "I said, down! Now!"**

"Bad Hippogriff, that's a bad, bad Hippogriff!" Thalia said with a chuckle.

**The hippogriff did as told, going back on all fours as he moved to Andi, crooning for forgiveness, but Andi just pet his feathers, "It's okay." she said.**

"Aww...a girl and her bird-horse thing." Leo said with a hand on his cheek.

**But Malfoy let out a high-pitched scream.**

**"My arm! My arm! It's broken!" he wailed as Andi rolled her eyes at the dramatics as Hagrid ran up to him to check, she didn't use that much power to save his life.**

…**She saved Malfoy's life…dammit, stupid hero complex, she could have done the world a favor if she just sat back and watched.**

"Ah, but that would've sentenced Buckbeak to death." Apollo said with a chuckle before frowning. "I wonder if that'll effect the werewolf scene later?"

**"Be fine, bruise at most." The man said as he picked up the boy and carried him off to the nurse, "Class over." He declared as the class walked back towards the castle.**

**They all climbed the stone steps into the deserted entrance hall.**

**"They should fire him!" a Slytherin shouted as the Gryffindors glared heatedly at that.**

"Oh yes. That would make sense." Athena said, her eyes rolling.

**"Please, Hagrid did nothing wrong. Malfoy owes Andi his life!" Dean Thomas shouted back, getting all of the house of lions, and even some of the snakes, to agree with that.**

**"I'm going to see if he's okay!" said Pansy, and they all watched her run up the marble staircase. The most of the Slytherins, still muttering about Hagrid, headed away in the direction of their dungeon common room; Andi, Ron, and Hermione proceeded upstairs to Gryffindor Tower.**

**"You think he'll be all right?" said Hermione slightly nervously.**

"Hopefully...no." Ares said with a cruel snicker.

**"Course he will. Nurse Poppy regrew my arm bones," said Andi with a roll of her eyes, honestly, what a prat, crying over a bruise.**

**Have a war god shatter your ribs, then you can cry.**

"Truth on that." Ares said with a laugh.

**Not that she did of course.**

**"That was a bad thing to happen in Hagrid's first class, though, wasn't it?" said Ron, looking worried. "Trust Malfoy to mess things up for him..."**

**They were among the first to reach the Great Hall at dinnertime, hoping to see Hagrid, but he wasn't there. The Golden Trio went down after dinner to check up on the man, but he shooed them away, looking upset that he messed up his first class even if nothing actually happened.**

"It wasn't his fault." Demeter said with a frown.

"That sounds quite defensive." Hades said softly with a smirk. "Is our dear sister having feelings for a certain half-giant?"

"You should be the last to judge, child stealer!"

"Give me a new slander, that one got old."

"Hades, stop antagonizing her." Hestia said with a sigh. "Demeter, please stop fighting about this."

"Fine." "Yes sister." The two still exchanged glares.

**It was Thursday now, Malfoy was back in class the next day after his 'near fatal injury'. He tried to milk it, but not even his house was entertaining him on that. Amazingly, not even Snape.**

…**Damn, Andi's Granddad really was coming back!**

"You know somethings up when the whiney bitch is ignored for once." Ares said, smirking.

**After another 'pleasant' potions class, it was time for DADA with Professor Lupin. Some were excited, others not so much, thinking he was going to be like the last two DADA teachers.**

**As they walked up the stairs, Andi turned to Hermione to ask something, but she was gone.**

**But then she was in front of them, out of breath like she'd been spiriting against some wood nymphs.**

**Must've been that Time Twister Thingy, Andi thought.**

"And I'm making that a shirt." Hermes said with a chuckle.

"Make a 'Lamesauce' shirt, too." Apollo said, getting a nod from Hermes.

**Anyway, they made it to Professor Lupin's first class, but the man was late. Very poor impression if you asked Andi, but he came bustling in moments later with a sheepish smile, and looked a bit healthier then on the train.**

"Just turned for the first time at the school." Artemis said analytically.

"How do you know that?" Percy asked, getting a glare from Thalia and swiftly adding. "Er, Lady Artemis?"

Artemis' lips quirked into a smile. "I know about all creatures, Percy Jackson."

"Just not men." Aphrodite said under her breath. She ignored the glare she got from her rival.

**He greeted them and told them they would only need their wands, which got a few raised brows since the only time they had a practical lesson in DADA was the Pixies incident from last year that Andi and Hermione had handled.**

**"Right then," said Professor Lupin, when everyone was ready. "If you'd follow me."**

**Puzzled but interested, the class got to its feet and followed Professor Lupin out of the classroom. He led them along the deserted corridor and around a corner, where the first thing they saw was Peeves the Poltergeist, who was floating upside down in midair and stuffing the nearest keyhole with chewing gum.**

**Peeves didn't look up until Professor Lupin was two feet away; then he wiggled his curly-toed feet and broke into song.**

**"Loony, loopy Lupin," Peeves sang. "Loony, loopy Lupin, loony, loopy Lupin -"**

**Rude and unmanageable as he almost always was, Peeves usually showed some respect toward the teachers. Everyone looked quickly at Professor Lupin to see how he would take this; to their surprise, he was still smiling.**

**"I'd take that gum out of the keyhole if I were you, Peeves," he said pleasantly. "Mr. Filch won't be able to get in to his brooms."**

"Oh yes. He was a Marauder, wasn't he?" Artemis said, getting her twin to beam at her.

"You took notes! I knew you'd see how awesome the series is."

**Filch was the Hogwarts caretaker, a bad-tempered, failed wizard who waged a constant war against the students and, indeed, Peeves. However, Peeves paid no attention to Professor Lupin's words, except to blow a loud wet raspberry.**

**Professor Lupin gave a small sigh and took out his wand.**

"Whoa, now that's a bit inappropria-ow! What was that for!?"

"You know damn well what it was for, Ares." Athena said with a look of disapproval.

**"This is a useful little spell," he told the class over his shoulder. "Please watch closely."**

**He raised the wand to shoulder height, said, "Waddiwasi!" And pointed it at Peeves.**

**With the force of a bullet, the wad of chewing gum shot out of the keyhole and straight down Peeves' left nostril; he whirled upright and zoomed away, cursing.**

"Ha! That's something I need to try!" Hermes said with a grin.

**"Cool, sir!" said Dean Thomas in amazement.**

**"Thank you, Dean," said Professor Lupin, putting his wand away again. "Shall we proceed?"**

**They set off again, the class looking at shabby Professor Lupin with increased respect. He led them down a second corridor and stopped, right outside the staffroom door.**

**"Inside, please," said Professor Lupin, opening it and standing back.**

**The staffroom, a long, paneled room full of old, mismatched chairs, was empty except for one teacher. Professor Snape was sitting in a low armchair, and he looked around as the class filed in.**

"Judging each and every one of them of their worth. ...Sounds familiar actually." Poseidon said.

"Oh go blow it out your ass." Zeus said while Hades looked equally upset, since both of them had to deal with judging.

**His eyes were glittering and there was a nasty sneer playing around his mouth. As Professor Lupin came in and made to close the door behind him, Snape said, "Leave it open, Lupin. I'd rather not witness this."**

**He got to his feet and strode past the class, his black robes billowing behind him, drama queen Andi thought. At the doorway he turned on his heel and said, "Possibly no one's warned you, Lupin, but this class contains Neville Longbottom. I would advise you not to entrust him with anything difficult. Not unless Miss Granger is hissing instructions in his ear."**

"Dick." Percy said, personally liking Neville Longbottom. He felt like a kindred spirit.

**Neville went scarlet. Andi glared furiously at Snape; it was bad enough that he bullied Neville in his own classes, let alone doing it in front of other teachers.**

**Professor Lupin had raised his eyebrows, "I was hoping that Neville would assist me with the first stage of the operation," he said, "and I am sure he will perform it admirably."**

"Definitely a good guy." Frank said with a smirk.

"Why couldn't we meet a nice werewolf?" Leo asked, annoyed.

"Because in reality there's no such thing." Thalia said.

"Sounding bigoted there, Thalia." Apollo said with a smirk, getting a glare from his half-sister.

**Neville's face went, if possible, even redder. Snape's lip curled, but he left, shutting the door with a snap. Andi stuck her tongue out at the door, asshole!**

"There's that _wonderful_ mouth of hers rearing it's head again." Hestia said dryly, giving her baby brother a glare.

Zeus promptly ignored it.

**Andi looked at Neville, who she considered a good friend. He's parents were in St. Mungo's, the magical hospital, since they had been tortured into insanity by a Death Eater when he was a baby, "Forget that jerkoff, Nev, I bet you'll do amazing." She support since Neville always lack confidence and Andi, being the kind girl she was, had some to spare and would try her best to bestow it upon him.**

"Like her generous father." Hades said with a smirk.

"Ha. Ha. Ha." Zeus said dryly.

**"Thanks, Andi." The round boy smiled kindly at her as she winked at him, getting him to flush more.**

"I think someone has a crush!" Aphrodite said with a coy smile.

"Boo!" Apollo said, giving Neville a thumbs down. He rubbed his arm after Artemis smacked him. "Ow! What'd I do?"

"Neville is a hero."

"I know that, I'm boo-ing Nandi! That's a horrible pairing. Windi is the way to go!"

"...Idiot."

**"Now, then," said Professor Lupin, beckoning the class toward the end of the room, where there was nothing but an old wardrobe where the teachers kept their spare robes. As Professor Lupin went to stand next to it, the wardrobe gave a sudden wobble, banging off the wall.**

**"Nothing to worry about," said Professor Lupin calmly because a few people had jumped backward in alarm. "There's a boggart in there."**

"Oh! Just a boggart. Isn't _that_ a relief, guys?" Leo asked sarcastically.

**Most people seemed to feel that this was something to worry about. Neville gave Professor Lupin a look of pure terror, and Seamus Finnigan eyed the now rattling doorknob apprehensively.**

**"Boggarts like dark, enclosed spaces," said Professor Lupin.**

"So...they're in the closet?" Ares asked, smirking.

"No." Aphrodite said, glaring at him. "All love is precious!"

"Tch, fine."

**"Like Snape?" Andi asked with a tilt of her head, getting laughs all around the class, even from Lupin.**

"Impossible." Aphrodite said with a frown. "He loved Lily."

"Which is probably the only thing we really know about his character other than his assholish tendencies." Apollo said.

**"Yes, perhaps so. Now, wardrobes, the gap beneath beds, the cupboards under sinks - I've even met one that had lodged itself in a grandfather clock. This one moved in yesterday afternoon, and I asked the headmaster if the staff would leave it to give my third years some practice. So, the first question we must ask ourselves is, what is a boggart?"**

"It's a thing!" Leo said with a hand raised.

**Hermione put up her hand.**

"Saw that coming a mile away." Hermes said with a chuckle.

**"It's a shape-shifter," she said like the walking library she was. "It can take the shape of whatever it thinks will frighten us most."**

All eyes went to Frank, who scowled. "Don't even think about it."

"...So, feeling a bit evil, Frank?" Ares asked.

Frank just groaned.

**"Couldn't have put it better myself," said Professor Lupin, and Hermione glowed. "So the boggart sitting in the darkness within has not yet assumed a form. He does not yet know what will frighten the person on the other side of the door. Nobody knows what a boggart looks like when he is alone, but when I let him out, he will immediately become whatever each of us most fears."**

"Question." Annabeth said. "How does he know if the boggart is a he?"

"Answer. The world may never know." Leo said, getting a few snickers.

**Andi was a little nervous now, what if she was scared of some monster, or a god…or even her granddad. She kinda doubted the mortals could take that presence without clawing at their throats to escape it.**

"Oh, that would be bad." Hades said, nodding in understanding while Percy turned a bit white.

**"This means," said Professor Lupin, choosing to ignore Neville's small sputter of terror, "that we have a huge advantage over the boggart before we begin. Have you spotted it, Andi?"**

**The sky child tilted her head to the side in thought as Hermione was bouncing up and down on the balls of her feet with her hand in the air, "Well, if it gets off on scaring each of us as our fear…with so many of us it wouldn't be able to pick which fear to pick, right?"**

**"Precisely," said Professor Lupin, and Hermione put her hand down, looking a little disappointed. "It's always best to have company when you're dealing with a boggart. He becomes confused. Which should he become, a headless corpse or a flesh-eating slug? I once saw a boggart make that very mistake - tried to frighten two people at once and turned himself into half a slug. Not remotely frightening."**

"Ahh! Half-slug!" Hazel said, pointing at the ground. She got a few chuckles for her effort.

**"The charm that repels a boggart is simple, yet it requires force of mind.**

"So Ares or his children couldn't perform it if they tried." Athena said, smirking while her brother glared at her.

"Not offended, Frank?" Annabeth asked.

"Nah, I'm a son of Mars." Frank said with a grin while Ares glared at him. Little traitor.

**You see, the thing that really finishes a boggart is laughter. What you need to do is force it to assume a shape that you find amusing. We will practice the charm without wands first. After me, please ... Riddikulus!"**

**"Riddikulus!" said the class together.**

"Gee, I wonder what that word is supposed to mean." Hephaestus said blandly.

**"Good," said Professor Lupins smiled. "Very good. But that was the easy part, I'm afraid. You see, the word alone is not enough. And this is where you come in, Neville."**

**Turns out you had to picture your fear in a funny scene. Neville was afraid of Snape, but Professor Lupin told him to picture Snape in his grans awful clothing.**

**When the boggart was unleashed, the round boy did so, getting a round of laughter from all. The professor put on some music to get the fun flowing and everyone had a turn, getting many monsters to end up in funny clothes or disappear in hilarious ways.**

**Finally, it was Ron's turn now as a giant spider, six feet tall and covered in hair,**

Annabeth shuddered and fell into Percy's side. Ugh now that was something she didn't want to face. Ever.

**was advancing on Ron, clicking its pincers menacingly. For a moment, Andi thought Ron had frozen. Then -**

**"Riddikulus!" bellowed Ron, and the spider's legs vanished; it rolled over and over; Lavender Brown squealed and ran out of its way and it came to a halt at Andi's feet. She raised his wand, ready, but -**

**"Here!" shouted Professor Lupin suddenly, hurrying forward. Crack!**

**The legless spider had vanished. For a second, everyone looked wildly around to see where it was. Then they saw a silvery-white orb hanging in the air in front of Lupin, who said, "Riddikulus!" almost lazily.**

"Like a boss." Apollo said with a smirk.

**Crack!**

**"Forward, Neville, and finish him off!"**

"Finish him!" Nico said, deepening his voice. He found a love for that game in Lotus.

**said Lupin as the boggart landed on the floor as a cockroach. Crack! Snape was back. This time Neville charged forward looking determined.**

**"Riddikulus!" he shouted, and they had a split second's view of Snape in his lacy dress before Neville let out a great "Ha!" of laughter, and the boggart exploded, burst into a thousand tiny wisps of smoke, and was gone.**

**"Excellent!" cried Professor Lupin as the class broke into applause. "Excellent, Neville. Well done, everyone... Let me see... five points to Gryffindor for every person to tackle the boggart - ten for Neville because he did it twice... and five each to Hermione and Andi."**

**"But I didn't do anything," said Andi with a frown.**

**"You and Hermione answered my questions correctly at the start of the class, Andi," Lupin said lightly. "Very well, everyone, an excellent lesson. Homework, kindly read the chapter on boggarts and summarize it for me... to be handed in on Monday. That will be all."**

"Best." Percy began.

"Teacher." Frank said.

"Ever." Leo finished.

**Talking excitedly, the class left the staffroom. Andi, however, wasn't feeling cheerful. Professor Lupin had deliberately stopped her from tackling the boggart. Why? Was it because he'd seen Andi collapse on the train, and thought she wasn't up to much? Had he thought Andi would pass out again? It made her angry, she wasn't made of glass, honestly, just because she was small or something like that!**

"I think she has a size complex." Hermes said, chuckling.

"Like you didn't?" Apollo asked.

"I grew out of it."

**But no one else seemed to have noticed anything.**

**"Did you see me take that banshee?" shouted Seamus. "And the hand!" said Dean, waving his own around.**

**"And Snape in that hat!" "And my mummy!"**

**"I wonder why Professor Lupin's frightened of crystal balls?" said Lavender thoughtfully.**

"Because it's the only thing better than brass balls."

"ARES!"

"What? That was totally set up just for me!"

**"That was the best Defense Against the Dark Arts lesson we've ever had, wasn't it?" said Ron excitedly as they made their way back to the classroom to get their bags.**

**"He seems like a very good teacher," said Hermione approvingly. "But I wish I could have had a turn with the boggart -"**

**"What would it have been for you?" said Ron, sniggering. "A piece of homework that only got nine out of ten?"**

"That's actually kind of terrifying for Annabeth."

"Percy! Come on, that was one project!" Annabeth said, giving her boyfriend a glare. He just gave her a grin.

**It was Sunday now, and Andi decided to start her little side quest from Thanatos, lazy ass god he is.**

"I totally agree." Hades said, nodding.

**To start off, there was a Horcrux inside the school. She was on the seventh floor in the left corridor of Hogwarts near a tapestry of someone trying to teach a troll ballet.**

**"There's no room here!" Andi growled out, she had been looking for the past ten minutes, "Stupid lousy…" she grumbled, if this was some kind of joke from the god, it wasn't funny!**

**"…Hm, I see. Even under distress, Wrackspurts still leave you alone. Fascinating."**

**Andi squeaked, er, yelped!**

"Squeak." Everyone reading said smugly.

**Yes, yelped in surprise and turned to see, "Lulu?! Don't sneak up on me like that!"**

**Luna Lovegood was a girl with waist length pale blonde hair with wide, almost like she was staring out into space, silvery grey eyes. She was cute as a button and had a sketchpad in her arms and pressed against her chest as she blinked at Andi with a bright smile.**

"You know...she always reminds me of you, brother." Artemis said, smirking.

"She's named for you, Looney. Ow! Stop smacking me!"

**"Hello to you too, Andi. But whatever are you doing here?"**

**"Would you believe me if I said I was trying to find some room that isn't even here." The daughter of Zeus said blandly.**

**Luna nodded, "The Room of Requirement, yes?"**

"Ooo...plot point discovered." Leo said with a grin.

**"…The wha?"**

**Luna paced around the corridor three times and looked like she was thinking of something. Then, a door appeared as she turned to Andi said, "I found it last year when I was hunting Nargles."**

"Heh. Nargles." Apollo said, chuckling.

"Immature fool."

"Ah, it's all in good fun, sis."

**"I see." Andi nodded, knowing Nargles were a serious deal, sneak little buggers they are.**

"See? Andi agrees with me."

"Shut up, Apollo."

**They entered the room to find a wide chamber filled by torch light.**

**"Amazing." Andi awed as she looked around.**

**"Yes, I would believe you would need this place for training, correct?"**

**"Er," Andi turned to Luna, "What you talkin' about Lulu? I train out on the field for Quidditch. You know that silly."**

**Luna just blinked those grey eyes of hers, "Oh? I thought with the Mist free from your eyes you would want to train more with your powers, blessed child of the sky."**

"Hello! Someone's in the know!" Leo said, wide eyed with everyone else.

**Andi went stone stiff, "Luna, what are you…"**

**Luna just gave her a bright smile, "Hello, daughter of Zeus," she curtsied, "I am Luna Lovegood, legacy of the Truth Prophet, Apollo."**

"Oh! I'm so awesome!" Apollo said, pumping his fists into the air.

"That certainly explains a lot." Artemis said dryly. "I would've thought her from Dionysus' blood, though."

"Humph. As if." Dionysus said.

**"Holy gumdrops!"**

"I'm so using that." Hazel said with a snicker. No one would take her seriously. And then she'd catch em by surprise.

**Andi gapped, just staring at her little friend, who was kinda the same size as herself and said, "You knew I was a demigod?"**

**Luna nodded, "Of course I did." She opened her sketchpad and pulled out a picture and handed it to Andi.**

**"I made that when I was five." It was a picture of two kids with black hair standing in the ocean with two sticks (swords) together as they fought this big guy in black clothes with a giant sword on a beach with a pig with x'ed out eyes nearby and a dark sky.**

"...That's just embarrassing." Ares seethed.

"I'm so hanging that on my wall."

"Screw you, Sunspot!"

**"But, but I just did this…you…you're a seer, aren't you?"**

**Luna nodded, "Yes, I've been gifted with seeing the future and past with my pictures, I have many stashed away at my house. My father just finds them as a hobby. My god blood comes from my mother's side of the family."**

**"But, how did you know that you're a legacy?"**

**Luna just gave another bright smile, "When I was seven, I stumbled upon a handsome youth. He told me who I was and as he departed, he told me he was my ancestral father, Apollo. He had warned me about my gift and to not tell the future until it had come to pass."**

"Yeah, I do that with every seer." Apollo said, scratching the back of his head.

**"…Wow, Luna, that…" Andi just had no words. She shook her head, "Okay, topic change before my head starts spinning." She looked around and then at her paper, "So, how do you get stuff in this place?"**

**"You must merely think of something, and it will appear."**

"Like, oh, I don't know, magic?" Leo asked sarcastically.

**Andi nodded and thought. The room shifted as a podium rose, a gold diadem with a shining blue jewel in the middle appeared on a velvet pillow.**

**Luna's breath hitched, eyes wide, wider than usual and in sheer surprise, "Is, is that…" she was at a loss of words.**

**"I guess so since I thought of it." Andi shrugged and drew Skyline in sword form.**

**"Ravenclaw's lost diadem…" Luna said, breathlessly as her father and she had been trying to find it for years.**

Athena gave her sunny brother an annoyed look and he shrugged. "What? I'm a knowledge god, too. Maybe the other me wants to do you a solid."

**Andi raised her sword as she got closer, making Luna gasp and grabbed her arm, "No!" the Ravenclaw exclaimed, "You can't des-destroy such a priceless treasure!"**

**"Luna, Voldemort infected it with a twisted and vile spell, Thanatos told me to do this."**

"Lazy bastard." Hades said, getting odd looks. "Oh I'm not defending her. I'm just taking advantage of the moment and calling him one."

**Luna slumped at that as Andi was surprised at the actually anger on Luna's face, "How could he, he defile something so sacred." She said as her face turned sad, she was a great fan of Rowena, but this? It spat in the woman's face she respected so.**

**"He's a twisted bastard, what else can be said, Lu?"**

**Luna turned around, unable to look, "Be quick, please."**

**Andi nodded and slashed the diadem in half, a deathly wail followed as the once cursed object had been cleansed.**

**Luna turned to face the destroyed treasure and ushered a single tear for its lost, "Such a gift…" she shook her head, a waste. A gift of wisdom now lost forever.**

"The horror." Annabeth said.

**Andi took the two pieces and put them in her bag, "I'll bring it to camp. Maybe Cabin Nine with Cabin Six can fix it. That way Cabin Six can have the treasure of their older sister with them."**

"That would be awesome." Annabeth said with a bright smile, Athena smiling lightly along with her.

**She stated, "One down, a few more to go." The daughter of Zeus muttered.**

**Luna cheered up at that as she wiped her tear, "So, what will you do now?" she asked the older girl.**

**Andi looked around as she thought and training equipment appeared, "I think I might do some training." The daughter of Zeus smiled as her blue eyes lit up in excitement at finally being able to let loose.**

**"Can I stay and watch?" Luna asked her kindly, and Andi agreed instantly.**

**"You can train with me!"**

**Luna flushed, "I've never really learned to fight before."**

"Well we can't have that!" Thalia said with a chuckle.

**Andi looked befuddled, "Never?"**

**The blonde shook her head, "Monsters never really bothered me…I've never even held a bow." She flushed a deeper red.**

"This is a crime we must fix!" Apollo said dramatically. He pointed at the screen. "Andi! Do something!"

**And gasped but nodded sternly and turned her sword to a bow, "Well, now that is something we will have to fix." She stated as a target appeared and gave her bow to Luna, "Wanna get started?"**

**Luna gave her a blink but then a cute little smile came on her face, "Yes!" She nodded.**

**"Well, I learned from Chiron and my buddy Will,**

"Ooo...Friend zone. Sucks for Will." Hermes said with a chuckle.

"She's only thirteen, there's still time for Windi!" Apollo said with a scowl.

"I don't know...maybe it should be Anna instead." Aphrodite said, cupping her chin.

"Anna?" Apollo asked.

"Andi and Luna. Duh, Apollo."

"Stop pairing up my sister!" Thalia said with a scowl.

"On one hand it's girl on girl awesomeness...but on the other its one of my boys getting spotlighted and not dying..." Apollo said, looking at both of his hands and weighing them. He got smacked by Artemis for the comment.

**so I think I should be able to teach just fine. I mean, it's not like you could fail worse than my cousin Percy."**

**"Is he that bad with a bow?"**

**"Yes."**

"It's not my fault!" Percy said, brooding as the others snickered.

**Currently it was the near end of October. After the Malfoy incident, Care of Magical Creatures had gotten very dull, that was until Andi rose Hagrid's spirits by helping him with lesson plans with Hermione and it quickly gain popularity again, but not as much as Professor Lupin's DADA classes, which was the talk of the school.**

**"Chiron, Brunner." McGonagall said looking at the permission slip with a raised brow.**

"Hm. Methinks something is amiss here." Apollo said, cupping his chin.

"Nothing amiss at all, Professor." Hermes said, playing along.

"No, no...somehting is not right."

**Andi nodded.**

**"Tell me, Potter, why is this in poor straight hand and not script?"**

**Andi leaned forward, "He's dyslexic." she answered in a whisper.**

"Oh the poor dear." Apollo said with an old lady voice, making Hermes laugh.

"You know, he actually might be." Dionysus said, sipping his diet coke in thought.

**"I see. Does he tend to dot his I with a little star?"**

That certainly sent the room into roaring laughter.

**"...He inherited the flamboyance of his teacher?"**

"...Hey, wait a minute!" Apollo said, while the others continued to laugh.

**"No Hogsmeade for you, Potter."**

**"Lamesauce."**

"Love that term." Hazel said with a grin.

**Andi sulked and pouted for the rest of Herbology. She was a decent green thumb, but she wished Katie was here, she knew how to make things more interesting with plants for Andi when her ADHD acted up.**

"I'll bet she did." Demeter said with a proud smile.

**Sadly for the permission slip, there was nothing to be done. Ron called Professor McGonagall a lot of names that greatly annoyed Hermione; Hermione assumed an "all-for-the-best" expression that made Ron even angrier, and Andi had to endure everyone in the class talking loudly and happily about what they were going to do first, once they got into Hogsmeade.**

**"There's always the feast," said Ron, in an effort to cheer Andi up. "You know, the Halloween feast, in the evening."**

**"Yeah," said Andi gloomily, "great."**

**The Halloween feast was always good, but it would taste a lot better if she was coming to it after a day in Hogsmeade with everyone else. Just her with none of her friends as she reflected on the day her mum and step-dad died, yay.**

"Oodles of fun." Leo said dryly.

**Ron halfheartedly suggested the Invisibility Cloak, but Hermione stamped on that one, reminding Ron what Dumbledore had told them about the Dementors being able to see through them. Percy, not her wet eared cousin, had what were possibly the least helpful words of comfort.**

"It's got to be the name then." Thalia said, Nico nodding in agreement.

"Cursed for sure."

"Shut up!" Percy said.

**"They make a fuss about Hogsmeade, but I assure you, Andi, it's not all it's cracked up to be," he said seriously. "All right, the sweetshop's rather good, and Zonko's Joke Shop's frankly dangerous, and yes, the Shrieking Shack's always worth a visit, but really, Andi, apart from that, you're not missing anything."**

"Wow...The name is cursed."

"Annabeth!"

**She wanted to slap the boy. That made her want to go even more! She loved scary stuff!**

**All the lamesauce!**

Hazel snorted, her boyfriend looking at her in amusement. "What? It's funny."

**On Halloween morning, Andi awoke with the rest and went down to breakfast, feeling thoroughly depressed, though doing her best to act normally…well, as normal for her at least.**

**She slumped around, dodged her creepy fan boy Colin,**

"Ugh. Fanpeople. The bane of fame." Apollo said before tapping his chin. "I wonder if I could use that somewhere."

**and sneakily flew over Filch. She was considering finding Luna, maybe help her with some training, get her mind off things or visit Hedwig, have her send a letter to her brainy friend Annabeth or her delinquent cousin Percy, send an SOS to save her from this boredom.**

"I'm not a delinquent!"

"You're not an ace student either, Percy." Annabeth said to her beau.

"But I'm not! I'm a rebel! It's totally different!"

**Until a voice stopped her light steps, "Andi?"**

**She turned to see, "Professor Lupin, um, sup?"**

"Good. Casual greeting is good when sneaking around." Hermes said with a grin.

**"What are you doing?" said Lupin, looking around. "Where are Ron and Hermione?"**

**"Hogsmeade," said Andi, in a pouty voice, with crossed arms.**

**"Ah," said Lupin. He considered Andi for a moment. "Why don't you come in? I've just taken delivery of a grindylow for our next lesson."**

**"A what?" asked Andi.**

"I'm with Andi on that one." Jason said. "What is grindylow?"

"An old spirit of the sea." Poseidon said with a grin. "A good prank."

"I hate those little bastards." Zeus said with a growl.

**She followed Lupin into his office. In the corner stood a very large tank of water. A sickly green creature with sharp little horns had its face pressed against the glass, pulling faces and flexing its long, spindly fingers.**

**"Water demon," said Lupin, surveying the grindylow thoughtfully. "We shouldn't have much difficulty with him, not after the kappas. The trick is to break his grip. You notice the abnormally long fingers? Strong, but very brittle."**

"Sad, but true."

**The grindylow bared its green teeth and then buried itself in a tangle of weeds in a corner.**

**"Cup of tea?" Lupin said, looking around for his kettle. "I was just thinking of making one."**

**"All right," said Andi shrugged, she was bored anyway.**

**Lupin tapped the kettle with his wand and a blast of steam issued suddenly from the spout.**

**"Sit down," said Lupin, taking the lid off a dusty tin. "I've only got teabags, I'm afraid."**

**"It's cool. I've had worst, trust me." Andi waved off as she sized up the man, while he had be an awesome teacher so far, still sadly no comparison to Chiron, she was still irked about the whole Boggart thing.**

"No one compares to Chiron." Percy said stubbornly.

**It must have shown on her face, because Lupin said, "Anything worrying you, Andi?"**

**"Yes," she said, putting her tea down on Lupin's desk after a sip. "You know that day we fought the boggart?"**

**"Yes," said Lupin slowly.**

**"Why didn't you let me fight it?" asked Andi, blunt as a two by four.**

**Lupin raised his eyebrows, "I would have thought that was obvious, Andi," he said, sounding surprised.**

**Andi, who had expected Lupin to deny that he'd done any such thing, was taken aback, "Why?" she asked again.**

**"Well," said Lupin, frowning slightly, "I assumed that if the boggart faced you, it would assume the shape of Lord Voldemort."**

"Oh, the guy with the snake face? Terrifying." Leo said dryly.

"Hey, I thought it was something gnarly." Apollo said, frowning at the brushing off of a villain that had the visage of his childhood foe.

"Sorry." Leo said to his uncle.

**Andi stared blankly at the man before bursting into laughter, nearly falling off her chair. Not only was this the last answer she'd expected that tickled her funny bone, but Lupin had said Voldemort's name. The only person Andi had ever heard say the name aloud (apart from herself in all her unique insulting ways) was Dumbledore.**

"True. He obviously doesn't fear Voldemort." Artemis said.

**"Clearly, I was wrong," said Lupin blinked, still frowning at Andi as she was still laughing up a storm. "But I didn't think it a good idea for Lord Voldemort to materialize in the staffroom. I imagined that people would panic."**

**"I didn't think of Voldemort," said Andi with a snort, "Like I'd fear that pathetic little nat." she then frowned, "But…I-I remembered those Dementors." She admitted with a grimace, she hated those things…she actually shot one at long range with a celestial bronze arrow, killing it. So she knew they could be killed, that was a plus for her.**

"Oh, well there goes that plan." Hades said with a frown. If they could be killed, permanently, then their purpose was nullified. He'd have to work in a breeding stock or something and that takes too much time. Hades was far too busy for that sort of thing.

**"I see," said Lupin thoughtfully. "Well, well... I'm impressed." he smiled slightly at the look of surprise on Andi's face. "That suggests that what you fear most of all is - fear. Very wise, Andi."**

**Andi was slightly stunned, weird, only Annabeth had told her she was wise when they were in England together. Others just called her crazy and weird at times.**

"She is, but she's also wise at times." Annabeth said with a small smile.

**Wise was not in her top of her description list.**

"Not at the top of Thalia or Jason's either." Percy added, getting glares from his cousins.

**"So you've been thinking that I didn't believe you capable of fighting the boggart?" said Lupin shrewdly.**

**"Well... yeah," said Andi. She was suddenly feeling a lot happier. "Professor Lupin, you know the Dementors -"**

**He was interrupted by a knock on the door.**

**"Come in," called Lupin.**

**The door opened, and in came Snape. He was carrying a goblet, which was smoking faintly, and stopped at the sight of Andi, his black eyes narrowing which Andi equally challenged, electric blue eyes narrowed like a powerful storm, right back.**

**"Ah, Severus," said Lupin, smiling. "Thanks very much. Could you leave it here on the desk for me?"**

**Snape set down the smoking goblet, his eyes wandering between Andi and Lupin.**

**"I was just showing Andi my grindylow," said Lupin pleasantly, pointing at the tank.**

"Isn't it cute?" Poseidon asked with a chuckle.

"Little bastard." Zeus grumbled.

"Ironic, coming from you." Hera said to her husband.

**"Fascinating," said Snape, without looking at it. "You should drink that directly, Lupin."**

**"Yes, Yes, I will," said Lupin.**

**"I made an entire cauldronful," Snape continued. "If you need more."**

**"I should probably take some again tomorrow. Thanks very much, Severus."**

**"Not at all," said Snape, but there was a look in his eye Andi didn't like, even more than usual. He backed out of the room, unsmiling and watchful.**

"Like a gho-o-o-ost." Leo said, wiggling his fingers.

"Not funny." Nico said, frowning.

**Andi looked curiously at the goblet. Lupin smiled.**

**"Professor Snape has very kindly concocted a potion for me," he said. "I have never been much of a potion-brewer and this one is particularly complex." He picked up the goblet and sniffed it. "Pity sugar makes it useless," he added, taking a sip and shuddering.**

"Mmm...Love that anti-lycanthrope potion taste." Hermes said.

**"Why -?" Andi began. Lupin looked at her and answered the unfinished question.**

**"I've been feeling a bit off-color," he said. "This potion is the only thing that helps. I am very lucky to be working alongside Professor Snape; there aren't many wizards who are up to making it."**

**Professor Lupin took another sip and Andi had a crazy urge to knock the goblet out of his hands.**

**"I'd let the grindylow take some first, Snape's a finicky bastard, who knows if he poisoned it." She stated plainly as the man ignored her and continued drinking it and drained the goblet while pulled a face.**

"He knows what he's doing, obviously." Athena said at the man's ignoring of Andi's biased concern.

**"Disgusting," he said. "Well, Andi, I'd better get back to work. See you at the feast later."**

**"Right," said Andi, putting down her empty teacup.**

**The empty goblet was still smoking.**

"His stomach has got to be made of lead." Hephaestus said, not used to seeing people other than his kin drink something that hot without repercussions.

**"There you go," said Ron. "We got as much as we could carry."**

**A shower of brilliantly colored sweets fell into Andi's lap. It was dusk, and Ron and Hermione had just turned up in the common room, pink-faced from the cold wind and looking as though they'd had the time of their lives.**

**"Thanks," said Andi, picking up a packet of tiny black Pepper Imps. "What's Hogsmeade like? Where did you go?"**

"They did everything. First the roller coaster, then the merry-go-round..." Leo trailed off at the amused looks from his friends. "What? I can make those kind of jokes, right?"

**By the sound of it - everywhere. Dervish and Banges, the wizarding equipment shop, Zonko's Joke Shop,**

"Oh now there's a business venture the twins would be good at." Hermes said, rubbing his chin.

"May the Primordials return if your twins ever try such a thing, Hermes." Demeter said dryly.

**into the Three Broomsticks for foaming mugs of hot butterbeer, and many places besides.**

**Andi pouted a pretty pout of epic proportions…of poutiness!**

"The pretty pout of epic pouty proportions of poutiness sounds better." Apollo said.

"Whatever it is, she got from Dite." Ares said, sounding a bit annoyed.

**It felt like she didn't get to go on a quest during the summer.**

"Worst. Feeling. Ever." Annabeth said before thinking about it. "I take that back. Second worst feeling ever."

Percy just smiled apologetically and hugged her closer.

**Speaking of her wise advisor and her watery meat shield, she wondered when Hedwig was going to bring back those responses to the letters she had sent.**

**"The post office, Andi! About two hundred owls, all sitting on shelves, all color-coded depending on how fast you want your letter to get there!"**

**"Honeydukes has got a new kind of fudge; they were giving out free samples, there's a bit, look -"**

**"We think we saw an ogre, honestly, they get all sorts at the Three Broomsticks -"**

**"Wish we could have brought you some butterbeer, really warms you up -"**

**"What did you do?" said Hermione, looking anxious. "Did you get any work done?"**

**"No," said Andi rolled her eyes, like she would work on the weekends, she'd been reading the Iliad when they came in. "Lupin made me a cup of tea in his office. And then Snape came in..."**

**She told them all about the goblet. Ron's mouth fell open.**

**"Lupin drank it?" he gasped. "Is he mad?"**

"Not really." Dionysus said.

**Hermione checked her watch.**

"What happened to technology not working in Hogwarts!?" Leo asked, annoyed at the witch's previous anti-tech behavior.

"That's modern tech, Leo. Like a cell phone."

"That watch is modern tech!"

"It's probably a gear watch, Leo." Annabeth said. Leo opened and closed his mouth before pouting.

"That counts..."

**"We'd better go down, you know, the feast'll be starting in five minutes." They hurried through the portrait hole and into the crowd, still discussing Snape.**

**"But if he - you know" - Hermione dropped her voice, glancing nervously around - "if he was trying to-to poison Lupin - he wouldn't have done it in front of Andi."**

"Probably." Percy said, getting elbowed by his girlfriend. "Ow, what? It's our sort of luck."

**"Yeah, maybe…" said Andi as they reached the entrance hall and crossed into the Great Hall. It had been decorated with hundreds and hundreds of candle-filled pumpkins, a cloud of fluttering live bats, and many flaming orange streamers, which were swimming lazily across the stormy ceiling like brilliant watersnakes.**

**The food was delicious; even Hermione and Ron, who were full to bursting with Honeydukes sweets, managed second helpings of everything. Andi kept glancing at the staff table. Professor Lupin looked cheerful and as well as he ever did; he was talking animatedly to tiny little Professor Flitwick, the Charms teacher. Andi moved her eyes along the table, to the place where Snape sat. Was she imagining it, or were Snape's eyes flickering toward Lupin more often than was natural?**

"Oh geez, did I use too much or too little wolfsbane?" Thalia asked with mock fret.

**The feast finished with an entertainment provided by the Hogwarts ghosts. They popped out of the walls and tables to do a bit of formation gliding; Nearly Headless Nick, the awesomesauce Gryffindor ghost,**

"I'm using that too." Hazel said, grinning.

**had a great success with a reenactment of his own botched beheading.**

"Ooh, I'll bet that was entertaining." Dionysus said, smiling lightly.

"No arguments here." Ares said, smirking at that.

**It had been such a pleasant evening that Andi's good mood couldn't even be spoiled by Malfoy, who shouted through the crowd as they all left the hall, "The Dementors send their love, Potter!"**

"Stupid brat." Zeus said under his breath.

**She sent a zap of static at him, making his pale blond hair stick up hilariously, getting laughs all around as he desperately tried to flatten it to no avail.**

"I love that my hair does that." Thalia said, smirking.

"Pass." Jason said dryly. Thalia held a sparking finger up at him, making him arch a brow. "Just because I don't use it doesn't mean I don't know how."

"...You're no fun, Jay." Thalia said, sighing.

"I am so!"

"Stick in the mud."

"I am not!"

"Thalia. Jason." Zeus said, making his children stop.

**Andi, Ron, and Hermione followed the rest of the Gryffindors along the usual path to Gryffindor Tower, but when they reached the corridor that ended with the portrait of the Fat Lady, they found it jammed with students.**

**"Why isn't anyone going in?" said Ron curiously.**

**Andi jumped a bit to peer over the heads in front of her. The portrait seemed to be closed.**

"Uh-oh...that's no good." Apollo said.

**"Let me through, please," came Percy's voice, and he came bustling importantly through the crowd. "What's the holdup here? You can't all have forgotten the password - excuse me, I'm Head Boy -"**

"A miracle, considering his name."

"Stuff it, Porcupine head." Percy said with a growl to his smirking cousin.

**And then a silence fell over the crowd, from the front first, so that a chill seemed to spread down the corridor. They heard Percy say, in a suddenly sharp voice, "Somebody get Professor Dumbledore. Quick."**

**People's heads turned; those at the back were standing on tiptoe.**

"Andi's size is going to work against her." Leo said, knowing the feeling.

**"What's going on?" said Ginny, who had just arrived.**

**A moment later, Professor Dumbledore was there, sweeping toward the portrait; the Gryffindors squeezed together to let him through, and Andi, Ron, and Hermione moved closer to see what the trouble was.**

**"Oh, my -" Hermione grabbed Andi's arm.**

"Called it! Not good! Someone get the red flags up!" Apollo said.

"Quiet, it's almost finished." Artemis said with a frown.

**The Fat Lady had vanished from her portrait, which had been slashed so viciously that strips of canvas littered the floor; great chunks of it had been torn away completely.**

**Dumbledore took one quick look at the ruined painting and turned, his eyes somber, to see Professors McGonagall, Lupin, and Snape hurrying toward him.**

**"We need to find her," said Dumbledore. "Professor McGonagall, please go to Mr. Filch at once and tell him to search every painting in the castle for the Fat Lady."**

**"You'll be lucky!" said a cackling voice.**

**It was Peeves the Poltergeist, bobbing over the crowd and looking delighted, as he always did, at the sight of wreckage or worry.**

**"What do you mean, Peeves?" said Dumbledore calmly, and Peeves' grin faded a little. He didn't dare taunt Dumbledore. Instead he adopted an oily voice that was no better than his cackle. **

**"Ashamed, Your Headship, sir. Doesn't want to be seen. She's a horrible mess. Saw her running through the landscape up on the fourth floor, sir, dodging between the trees. Crying something dreadful," he said happily. "Poor thing," he added unconvincingly.**

"I like him." Ares said, grinning. "Can I get a poltergeist?"

"No." The other Olympians said dryly.

"...Stingy jerks."

**"Did she say who did it?" said Dumbledore quietly.**

**"Oh yes, Professorhead," said Peeves, with the air of one cradling a large bombshell in his arms. "He got very angry when she wouldn't let him in, you see." Peeves flipped over and grinned at Dumbledore from between his own legs. "Nasty temper he's got, that Sirius Black."**

"It wasn't him!" Apollo groaned.

**"Aw bugger." Andi pouted with crossed arms.**

**Was a normal school year just so hard to ask for?**

"Yes. Yes it is." Percy said forlornly.

* * *

**AN: And it's back. Should be finished before September ends. Depends on the school work.**

**Support the original work that this story's subject is based on!**

**REVIEW!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Reading The Ever Twisting Winds: The Lightning Thief**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson and the Olympians, please support the official release.**

**Chapter 16**

* * *

"I'll read." Hazel offered, taking the book. She cleared her throat and turned the page.

**Professor Dumbledore sent all the Gryffindors back to the Great Hall, where they were joined ten minutes later by the students from Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin, who all looked extremely confused.**

"Slumber party!" Aphrodite cheered, having partially invented the term.

**"The teachers and I need to conduct a thorough search of the castle," Professor Dumbledore told them as Professors McGonagall and Flitwick closed all doors into the hall. "I'm afraid that, for your own safety, you will have to spend the night here. I want the prefects to stand guard over the entrances to the hall and I am leaving the Head Boy and Girl in charge. Any disturbance should be reported to me immediately," he added to Percy, who was looking immensely proud and important, the nerd.**

"The opposite of our Percy."

"No, I think our Percy is a bit of a nerd."

"Worst. Cousins. Ever." Percy grout out to the snickering Greek cousins of his.

**"Send word with one of the ghosts."**

**Dumbledore paused, about to leave the hall, and said, "Oh, yes, you'll be needing..."**

**One casual wave of his wand and the long tables flew to the edges of the hall and stood themselves against the walls; another wave, and the floor was covered with hundreds of squashy purple sleeping bags.**

"Ick. Purple bags?" Aphrodite said, scrunching her nose up.

"There's nothing wrong with purple, is there?" Hazel asked, picking at her camp shirt.

"No, but...Purple bags?"

"That clarified it for all of us." Artemis said dryly.

"Well I'm glad it got through your thick skull."

"No! No hunting when the kids are around, remember!?" Apollo said, keeping his sister in her seat.

**"Sleep well," said Professor Dumbledore, closing the door behind him.**

"And they all wet the bed that night."

"Ha! Now that would be funny." Hermes said to the god of war.

**The hall immediately began to buzz excitedly; the Gryffindors were telling the rest of the school what had just happened.**

**"Everyone into their sleeping bags!" shouted Percy. "Come on, now, no more talking! Lights out in ten minutes!"**

**"C'mon," Ron said to Andi and Hermione; they seized three sleeping bags and dragged them into a corner to be all epic covert-like.**

"Which they fail at." Leo said. "I could totally see the ginger. His pasty face glows in the night."

"Leo!"

"What? It does!"

**"Do you think Black's still in the castle?" Hermione whispered anxiously.**

**"Dumbledore obviously thinks he might be," said Ron.**

**"It's very lucky he picked tonight, you know," said Hermione as they climbed fully dressed into their sleeping bags and propped themselves on their elbows to talk. "The one night we weren't in the tower..."**

**"I reckon he's lost track of time, being on the run," said Ron. "Didn't realize it was Halloween. Otherwise he'd have come bursting in here."**

**Hermione shuddered, but Andi had a contemplated look on her face.**

**All around them, people were asking one another the same question: "How did he get in?"**

"Through the back, the door was open." Piper said with a smirk.

"Nice innuendo. Definitely Dite's kid."

"ARES!" This time it was the mother of the currently green faced demigoddess.

**Everyone chatted on that with their own insane theory until Percy came in and called lights out and no more talking.**

"Geez Percy. So mean."

"Stuff it, death breath."

**The candles all went out at once. The only light now came from the silvery ghosts, who were drifting about talking seriously to the prefects, and the enchanted ceiling, which, like the sky outside, was scattered with stars. What with that, and the whispering that still filled the hall, Andi felt as though she sleeping out in the woods of New Jersey again after the slaying of Medusa, just far more comfy.**

**Once every hour, a teacher would reappear in the hall to check that everything was quiet. Around three in the morning, when many students had finally fallen asleep, Professor Dumbledore came in. Andi watched him looking around for Percy, who had been prowling between the sleeping bags, telling people off for talking. Percy was only a short way away from Andi, Ron, and Hermione, who quickly pretended to be asleep as Dumbledore's footsteps drew nearer.**

"Smart. That's a surefire way to get intel." Annabeth said with a nod.

"...Did you just say intel?"

"That's what it is."

**"Any sign of him, Professor?" asked Percy in a whisper.**

**"No. All well here?"**

**"Everything under control, sir."**

**"Good. There's no point moving them all now. I've found a temporary guardian for the Gryffindor portrait hole. You'll be able to move them back in tomorrow."**

**"And the Fat Lady, sir?"**

"She's done singing, hopefully." Ares said, ignoring Apollo's glare for the insult.

**"Hiding in a map of Argyllshire**

"Wow, can I get another vowel in there?" Apollo asked, blinking at the strange name.

**on the second floor. Apparently she refused to let Black in without the password, so he attacked. She's still very distressed, but once she's calmed down, I'll have Mr. Filch restore her."**

**Andi heard the door of the hall creak open again, and more footsteps.**

**"Headmaster?" It was Snape. Andi kept quite still, using her powers to hear better, "The whole of the third floor has been searched. He's not there. And Filch has done the dungeons; nothing there either."**

**"What about the Astronomy tower? Professor Trelawney's room? The Owlery?"**

**"All searched."**

"By one teacher. Each. Alone. Simultaneously." Athena said dryly, pointing out the flaws in their efforts.

**"Very well, Severus. I didn't really expect Black to linger."**

**"Have you any theory as to how he got in, Professor?" asked Snape.**

**"Many, Severus, each of them as unlikely as the next."**

"My money's on the window outside the boy's bathroom." Hermes said. That was always a surefire way in or out.

**Andi opened her eyes a fraction and squinted up to where they stood; Dumbledore's back was to her, but she could see Percy's face, rapt with attention, and Snape's profile, which looked angry (no surprise there).**

**"You remember the conversation we had, Headmaster, just before - ah - the start of term?" said Snape, who was barely opening his lips, as though trying to block Percy out of the conversation.**

**"I do, Severus," said Dumbledore, and there was something like a warning in his voice.**

**"It seems - almost impossible - that Black could have entered the school without inside help. I did express my concerns when you appointed -"**

**"I do not believe a single person inside this castle would have helped Black enter it," said Dumbledore, and his tone made it so clear that the subject was closed that Snape didn't reply. "I must go down to the Dementors," said Dumbledore. "I said I would inform them when our search was complete."**

"And you didn't use them to help search because...?" Athena asked.

"Students lives were at risk?" Annabeth suggested.

"No, he had them all gathered in the main hall. A few warding spells here and there and the Dementors could've scoured the castle for them." Athena said.

**"Didn't they want to help, sir?" said Percy.**

**"Oh yes," said Dumbledore coldly. "But I'm afraid no Dementor will cross the threshold of this castle while I am headmaster."**

"Fool." Athena said with a scoff.

**Percy looked slightly abashed. Dumbledore left the hall, walking quickly and quietly. Snape stood for a moment, watching the headmaster with an expression of deep resentment on his face; then he too left.**

**Andi glanced sideways at Ron and Hermione. Both of them had their eyes open too, reflecting the starry ceiling.**

**"What was all that about?" Ron mouthed.**

"Really?" Leo asked.

"Ron isn't really the brightest in the series, but he's loyal and cunning when necessary." Apollo said.

"So he's a ginger Percy?"

"Shut up, Nico."

**The school talked of nothing but Sirius Black for the next few days. The theories about how he had entered the castle became wilder and wilder; Hannah Abbott, a friend of Andi's from Hufflepuff, spent much of their next Herbology class telling anyone who'd listen that Black could turn into a flowering shrub. And that was one of the more tame ideas.**

"...That's a tame idea?" Frank asked.

**The Fat Lady's ripped canvas had been taken off the wall and replaced with the portrait of Sir Cadogan and his fat gray pony. Nobody was very happy about this. Sir Cadogan spent half his time challenging people to duels (one Andi was willing to give if Hermione hadn't pulled her away by the collar of her shirt),**

The group of demigods snickered a bit at that along with Hermes and Apollo.

**and the rest thinking up ridiculously complicated passwords, which he changed at least twice a day.**

**"He's a complete lunatic," said Seamus Finnigan angrily to Percy. "Can't we get anyone else?"**

**"None of the other pictures wanted the job," said Percy. "Frightened of what happened to the Fat Lady. Sir Cadogan was the only one brave enough to volunteer."**

"Seems he was a Gryffindor, through and through." Hazel said.

**Sir Cadogan, however, was the least of Andi's worries. She was now being closely watched. Teachers found excuses to walk along corridors with her, and Percy Weasley (acting, Andi knew from a mile away, on his mother's orders)**

"Like someone else should." Hera said, giving her warring son a glare.

"Boring." Ares said.

**was tailing her everywhere like an extremely pompous guard dog. She could barely sneak away to the Room of Requirement to train with everyone breathing down her neck!**

"Harsh." Thalia said.

"Of course you would say that." Nico said.

"Shut it, death breath."

**She had finally gotten letters from Annabeth and Percy, too. Bethy was doing well so far, no arguments from the Chase family, so it was a start.**

Annabeth gave a light smile at that.

**Though she said she was coming back camp for the holiday, baby steps it seemed. From Percy's end, well, boy was dull as always, he complained that Hedwig flew through the open window of his classroom and he got in trouble for training animals for postal labor.**

"That so figures." Percy said dryly, annoyed at being called dull.

**Honestly, could he whine louder through a letter? Not to mention his ancient Greek was still Kindergarten level.**

"What level is it now?" Leo said.

"Eighth grade." Annabeth said with a smile to her sheepish boyfriend.

**She'd have to tell Annabeth about this in her next letter, as Andi's own penmanship in ancient Greek was posh by now. Just what you would expect from an elegant and proper young lady like herself, no?**

"That sentence was so broken I think I died a little inside." Apollo said.

**To cap it all, Professor McGonagall summoned Andi into her office, with such a somber expression on her face Andi thought someone must have died.**

**"There's no point hiding it from you any longer, Potter," she said in a very serious voice. "I know this will come as a shock to you, but Sirius Black -"**

**"I know, he's after me," said Andi in a bored tone. "I figured as much with all of you hovering over me like I might trip and scrap my knee."**

"Oh boo hoo." Ares said scathingly.

**Professor McGonagall seemed very taken aback. She stared at Andi for a moment or two, then said, "I see! Well, in that case, Potter, you'll understand why I don't think it's a good idea for you to be practicing Quidditch in the evenings. Out on the field with only your team members, it's very exposed, Potter -"**

**"We've got our first match on Saturday!" said Andi, outraged. She was not going to let some dude ruffled up her life just because he might try to kill her, "I've got to train, Professor!"**

"Definitely Thalia's sister." Percy said.

"Bite me, Percy."

**Professor McGonagall considered her intently. Andi knew she was deeply interested in the Gryffindor team's prospects; it had been she, after all, who'd suggested her as Seeker in the first place.**

**"Hmm..." Professor McGonagall stood up and stared out of the window at the Quidditch field, just visible through the rain. "Well... goodness knows, I'd like to see us win the Cup at last... but all the same, Potter... I'd be happier if a teacher were present. I'll ask Madam Hooch to oversee your training sessions."**

"Supervision. Lamesauce." Leo said.

"Leo. My sister."

"Jason. I don't see the problem."

**The weather worsened steadily as the first Quidditch match drew nearer.**

"Supporting or trying to hinder her?"

"Oh go play with some skeletons!"

**Undaunted, the Gryffindor team was training harder than ever under the eye of Madam Hooch before Saturday's match against Slytherin.**

**The only eventful moment was their DADA class. Lupin was absent and Snape had taken over for the day to ramble on about Werewolves, being even more of an arse than usual.**

"I support that class of his and _only_ that class." Piper said.

**The game was going on fierce in the massive rain storm. As the daughter of Zeus, Andi could see through any rainstorm with perfect clarity.**

"See? I was supporting her."

"Sure."

**She could even see Malfoy jolting and crying out at every clap of thunder, making her smirk.**

**Nice one, dad.**

"No problem." Zeus said, his siblings rolling their eyes.

**But she wasn't like Percy, who was waterproof. She was drenched with so much water, she looked like an adorable wet kitten.**

"Aww...Kitten legacy!" Aphrodite said with a happy clap of her hands.

**The roaring winds ignored her small frame as she flew around to find the Snitch, Malfoy tailing her until she nearly scared him off his broom with a jokingly loud 'BOOM!' from her lips.**

**"I called for time-out!" Wood roared at his team. "Come on, under here -"**

**They huddled at the edge of the field under a large umbrella; Andi took off her googles and wiped them quickly on her robes.**

**"What's the score?"**

**"We're fifty points up," said Wood, "but unless we get the Snitch soon, we'll be playing into the night."**

**"I've seen it, but it keeps ducking out under every clap. Plus, my googles keep fogging up and are covered in water." Andi said exasperatedly, waving her googles around.**

**At that very moment, Hermione appeared at her shoulder; she was holding her cloak over her head and was, inexplicably, beaming.**

**"I've had an idea, Andi! Give me your googles, quick!"**

**She handed them to her, and as the team watched in amazement, Hermione tapped them with her wand and said, "**_**Impervius!**_**"**

**"There!" she said, handing them back to Andi. "They'll repel water and won't fog up!"**

"Oh, a spell to repel the barnacle beard?" Hades asked, getting a mocking dry laugh from his brother.

**Wood looked as though he could have kissed her. He damn well better not, that nutter wasn't good enough for Andi's best friend!**

"Truth on that." Apollo said with a grin. "The sexy Emma Watson belongs to the world!"

The demigods were smart to avoid agreeing with him while Artemis smacked her twin.

"Ah, Emma Watson..." Leo said with a happy sigh.

**"Brilliant!" he called hoarsely after her as she disappeared into the crowd. "Okay, team, let's go for it!"**

**Andi clapped her hands together, **_**So yeah, dad, stop the rain already…its getting kinda annoying to be honest.**_

**There was no answer but another boom of thunder off in the distance.**

"Ungrateful...it's an advantage." Zeus grumbled.

**"Thanks a lot." Andi muttered.**

**"Who you praying to?" George asked her curiously.**

**Andi smirked and said bluntly, "Zeus."**

**Fred raised a brow in question, "The toga dude?"**

Poseidon and Hades snorted while Zeus fumed. "Toga dude?"

**Andi rolled her eyes, "He wears a blue pinstripe suit, thank you very much." She informed dutifully.**

**Angelina giggled, "So Poseidon must wear kakis and flip flops?"**

**"And tropical shirts, yes." The daughter of the sky nodded.**

"Ah, the truth. Sometimes better than lying." Apollo said with a pointed look to his brother.

Hermes rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

**"Enough games, time to win!" Wood announced as the team gave a hardy cheer.**

**Hermione's spell had done the trick. Andi was still numb with cold, still looking like a cute wet kitten, but she could see better now with no water blocking her eyes and fogging up her lens'. Full of bubbling determination, she urged her trusty Nimbus to move forward, staring in every direction for the Snitch, avoiding a Bludger, ducking beneath Malfoy, who was streaking in the opposite direction and crying for his mommy.**

"I believe it." Leo said with a smirk.

**There was another clap of thunder, followed immediately by forked lightning. This was getting more and more dangerous for the other players. Andi needed to get the Snitch quickly -**

**She turned, intending to head back toward the middle of the field, but at that moment, another flash of lightning illuminated the stands, and Andi saw something that distracted her for a moment, the silhouette of an enormous shaggy black dog, clearly imprinted against the sky, motionless in the topmost, empty row of seats.**

_**Freaky,**_** she thought as her grip slipped for a moment before grabbing back on. She squinted back into the stands. The dog had vanished.**

"And one of the most awesome characters has made his entrance." Frank said.

**It was then her ADHD caught another glimmer from a flash of lightning.**

**The Snitch!**

"Snitches get stitches!" Ares said, getting a glare from Hephaestus as he recalled Ares' attempted revenge on Helios.

**"Come on!" she ushered at her Nimbus as the rain pelleted her face. "Faster!" she ordered as the air twisted and she blasted like a deadly javelin through the sky, getting closer and closer to it.**

**But something odd was happening. An eerie silence was falling across the stadium. The wind, though as strong as ever, was forgetting to roar. It was as though someone had turned off the sound, as though Andi had gone suddenly deaf - what was going on?**

**Her speed delivered her to victory as her small hand had gasped the Snitch as joy filled her at winning the match.**

**And it was washed away faster than the rain itself and a horribly familiar wave of cold swept over her, inside her, just as she became aware of something moving on the field below...**

**Before she'd had time to think, Andi had taken a look down.**

**At least a hundred Dementors, their hidden faces pointing up at her, were standing beneath her. It was as though freezing water were rising in her chest, cutting at her insides. And then Andi heard it again... Someone was screaming, screaming inside her head... a woman...**

_**"Not my baby, not her, please not her!"**_

_**"Stand aside, you silly girl... stand aside, now..."**_

_**"Not Andromeda, please no, take me, kill me instead -"**_

"How dreadful." Hestia said, the room silently agreeing with her.

**Numbing, swirling white mist was filling Andi's brain... her teeth gritted. Run, she need to move…she needed to move!**

**So, with all her will power, she climbed, higher and higher she climbed to escape the icy feeling swelling into her chest.**

_**"Not her! Please... have mercy... have mercy...**_

**A shrill voice was laughing, the woman was screaming, making Andi weep tears in her googles.**

"Repressed memories. Always there to haunt you." Dionysus said dryly.

**Higher, she pushed, higher!**

"Come on..." Thalia said under her breath.

**Black started to darken the corners of her vision, her grip on her Nimbus felt lighter, like she was floating.**

**Then, during the moment she had felt the most vulnerable in her very life…she did something she never wished to do.**

**Something she was usual far too proud to do.**

**She pleaded.**

**"Dad…help me." Andi cried helplessly in a whimper, feeling so scared and alone up in the sky as billows of black robes reached for her.**

Zeus stayed silent, but if one took notice, they would see his hand tightening around his lightning bolt.

**It was then the smell of ozone filled the sky so much, it overwhelmed her numbing senses and had her hair standing on end as the inky black clouds cracked with a mighty roar as a massive bolt of lightning erupted.**

**It slammed into her, and every single Dementor after her, turning them into helpless particles.**

**But, she knew, it wasn't just any electricity…it was celestial electricity.**

"Why is it when you help your children you do more harm than good?" Hades asked his youngest brother out of sheer curiosity.

"Silence, Hades."

"I was just asking." Hades said.

**Andi was falling now, the remains of her clothes burnt black and tattered.**

**Her eyes closed and felt like she was floating once again.**

**"Thank…you." She mouthed as everything went black.**

"And here I thought you didn't favor children..." Poseidon said, getting a glare from his brother for the mocking tone.

**"Bleeding hell, how's she still breathing?"**

**"I thought she was dead for sure! How'd she even survive the lightning?!"**

**"She didn't even have a scratch on her after it."**

"And she didn't loose her shoe." Piper said jovially to her boyfriend.

"Shut up." Jason said.

"Being fire-proof is so cooler." Leo said with a huff.

**Andi could hear the voices whispering, but they made no sense whatsoever to her fogged mind. Andi could only assume she was where she always was after losing consciousness. The hospital wing.**

**Urgh, every inch of her body was aching, like she just went three rounds against Ares.**

"Damn brat could hardly handle one round." Ares said with a sneer before getting glared at by his girlfriend. "Shit."

"Language, Ares." Hestia said, getting a shiver from Ares at the stern tone she had.

**And won of course.**

"Yeah right." Ares said with a scowl.

**"That was the scariest thing I've ever seen in my life."**

**Scariest... the scariest thing... hooded black figures... cold ... screaming...**

**Andi's eyes snapped open with a sharp gasp. The Gryffindor Quidditch team, spattered with mud from head to foot, was gathered around her bed. Ron and Hermione were also there, looking as though they'd just climbed out of a swimming pool.**

**"Andi!" said Fred, who looked extremely white underneath the mud. "How're you feeling?"**

"Just fell from her broom after being blasted by Zeus' boom stick...I think she's fine."

"Apollo...It. Is. Not. A. Boom. Stick."

"I was referencing Army of Darkness. Bruce Campbell...? No? Never mind."

**It was as though Andi's memory was on fast forward. The match– that dog- the Snitch - and the Dementors...the lightning bolt.**

**"What happened?" she said, sitting up so suddenly they all gasped.**

**"You fell off," said Fred. "Must've been - what – four hundred feet?"**

**"We thought you'd died," said Alicia, who was shaking.**

**Hermione made a small, squeaky noise. Her eyes were extremely bloodshot as she held onto Andi's right hand tightly while shaking like a leaf.**

**"But the match," said Andi quickly. "What happened? Are we doing a replay?"**

"Priorities after all." Thalia said with a smirk.

**They all paused and looked at one another as they give her a laughing smile.**

**"Wha?" her cheeks pinked.**

**"Even during the whole thing, you still got it. Kinda melted in your hand though." Angelina pointed out as Andi looked at her bandaged left hand, "Madam Pomfrey said there shouldn't even be a mark after she healed it."**

**"Can't have our cute little mascot marred, right?" Katie winked, but she still looked quite ashen.**

"She so is."

"For a moment, Aphrodite, could you not be annoying?" Artemis asked.

"Humph. Virgin."

**Andi lay there, not saying a word as a maddening smile came on her lips. They had won... her winning streak was still burning strong.**

**She was awesome.**

"Truth." Leo said.

**After ten minutes or so, Madam Pomfrey came over to tell the team to leave her in peace.**

**"We'll come and see you later," Fred told her. "Best damn seeker we've ever had, that's for sure."**

**The team trooped out, trailing mud behind them. Madam Pomfrey shut the door behind them, looking disapproving. Ron moved near Hermione as the girl inched closer, sitting on the bed slightly.**

**"Dumbledore was really angry," Hermione said in a quaking voice. "I've never seen him like that before. He ran onto the field as you fell, waved his wand, and you sort of slowed down before you hit the ground. Then he whirled his wand at the few Dementors left. Shot silver stuff at them.**

"Hey now." Ares began, getting cut off by a stern glare from Hestia. "...uh...Nevermind."

**They left the stadium right away... He was furious they'd come onto the grounds. We heard him -"**

**"Then he magicked you onto a stretcher," said Ron. "And walked up to school with you floating on it. Everyone thought you were -"**

**His voice faded, but Andi hardly noticed. She was thinking about what the Dementors had done to her... about the screaming voice. She looked up and saw Ron and Hermione looking at her so anxiously that she quickly cast around for something matter-of-fact to say.**

**"Did someone get my Nimbus?"**

"Oh way to go, Zeus." Poseidon said, getting Zeus to roll his eyes.

**Ron and Hermione looked quickly at each other.**

**"Er -"**

**"What?" said Andi, looking from one to the other.**

**"Well... whe-when the lightning hit you, it was…disintegrated," said Hermione hesitantly.**

"Wow, you totally obliterated her prized object." Hades said with a slow clap. "Well done."

"Shut up, Hades."

**Andi frowned at that, the loss of her broom, one of the first gifts she had ever gotten, was now lost forever. It hurt a bit to be honest, but, better it then her sadly.**

**Still sucked though.**

**Andi flopped back onto her pillow with a groan.**

**She just wanted to nap.**

"What a lazy bum." Poseidon said with a chuckle.

"Must get it from her father." Demeter added, getting a glare from her younger brother.

**Andi had been stuck in the infirmary for the weekend, Ron and Hermione only leaving her side when night came around. Every time she remembered the Dementors, she got angry. Everyone had stated they were horrible things, but only she had collapsed from them, no one else had to hear the haunting voices of their mother dying again and again in theirs dreams as cried herself to sleep, feeling like a failure. Or hearing the taunting laughs of a long sealed evil, mocking her about how the gods would kill her one day.**

"That would suck." Percy said.

**By Monday, she was back on her feet and while Slytherin had lost, Malfoy still did his best to reenact Andi falling through the air.**

**She secretly hit him with an Ancient Greek curse she had been working on from Hecate's Grimoire.**

**One she happily nicknamed the; Oopsy I Go Poopsy Spell.**

"...I must learn that spell." Hermes said with a grin.

**The boy had an avalanche accident every ten minutes on the dot.**

**It took Madam Pomfrey a week to cure him, but she still forced him to go to class with a faux pity expression.**

"Even the nurse wants him to suffer." Apollo said with a snicker.

**Professor Lupin was back at work. It certainly looked as though he had been ill. His old robes were hanging more loosely on him and there were dark shadows beneath his eyes; nevertheless, he smiled at the class as they took their seats, and they burst at once into an explosion of complaints about Snape's behavior while Lupin had been ill.**

**The jerkish amount homework that Snape had given to them was washed away since Lupin was savvy like that.**

"...I want him as a teacher." Percy said.

"He's a werewolf, though." Piper said.

"So?"

**When the bell rang, everyone gathered up their things and headed for the door, Andi among them, but -**

**"Wait a moment, Andi," Lupin called. "I'd like a word."**

**Andi doubled back and watched Professor Lupin covering the creature of the day's box with a cloth.**

**"I heard about the match," said Lupin, turning back to his desk and starting to pile books into his briefcase, "and I'm sorry about your broomstick."**

Eyes went to Zeus and he scowled. "What?"

**"What can you do?" she shrugged listlessly, "Did you hear about the Dementors too?" said Andi with annoyance.**

**Lupin looked at her quickly.**

**"Yes, I did. I don't think any of us have seen Professor Dumbledore that angry. They have been growing restless for some time - furious at his refusal to let them inside the grounds... I suppose they were the reason you fell?"**

"I think the giant lightning bolt may have had something to do with it..." Hades said.

"Quiet, Hades."

**"Yes," said Andi. She paused and rousingly asked, "Why? Why do they affect me like that? Am I just -?"**

**Now, she rarely had self-doubts about things, but these buggers were rattling her so badly, it wasn't even funny.**

**"It has nothing to do with weakness," said Professor Lupin sharply, as though he had read Andi's mind. "The Dementors affect you worse than the others because there are horrors in your past that the others don't have."**

**As Mr. D would say; well duh.**

"Humph. Taking the words right out of my mouth. Rude brat." Dionysus said with a sip of his diet coke.

**"Dementors are among the foulest creatures that walk this earth. They infest the darkest, filthiest places, they glory in decay and despair, they drain peace, hope, and happiness out of the air around them. Even Muggles feel their presence, though they can't see them.**

"I wonder if clear-sighted mortals can?" Annabeth mused.

**Get too near a Dementor and every good feeling, every happy memory will be sucked out of you. If it can, the Dementor will feed on you long enough to reduce you to something like itself... soul-less and evil. You'll be left with nothing but the worst experiences of your life. And the worst that happened to you, Andi, is enough to make anyone fall off their broom. You have nothing to feel ashamed of."**

**Well, she indeed had plenty terrible moments in her crummy life, "When they get near me -" Andi stared at Lupin's desk, a growl leaping from her throat. "I can hear Voldemort murdering my mum."**

"That sucks..." Percy said.

"Understatement, dude." Leo said with a small frown.

**And her granddad taunting her once or twice, but that was another world and story all together.**

"Yes. Don't tell him of your relationship to the one that created his kind." Jason said while Zeus huffed. The arrogant asshole deserved it.

**Lupin made a sudden motion with his arm as though to grip Andi's shoulder, but thought better of it. There was a moment's silence, then -**

**"Why did they have to come to the match?" Andi spat out.**

**"They're getting hungry," said Lupin coolly, shutting his briefcase with a snap. "Dumbledore won't let them into the school, so their supply of human prey has dried up... I don't think they could resist the large crowd around the Quidditch field. All that excitement ... emotions running high... it was their idea of a feast."**

**"Azkaban must be terrible," the blue eyed girl muttered. Lupin nodded grimly.**

"Not as bad as Tartarus." Hades said with a smirk, as if that was a victory.

**"The fortress is set on a tiny island, way out to sea, but they don't need walls and water to keep the prisoners in, not when they're all trapped inside their own heads, incapable of a single cheery thought. Most of them go mad within weeks."**

"I must make a lot of visits there." Dionysus said with a sip of his diet coke. He liked to see wrongdoers punished with madness.

**"But Sirius Black escaped from them," Andi noted intently. "He got away..."**

**Lupin's briefcase slipped from the desk; he had to stoop quickly to catch it.**

**"Yes," he said, straightening up, "Black must have found a way to fight them. I wouldn't have believed it possible... Dementors are supposed to drain a wizard of his powers if he is left with them too long..."**

**"You made that Dementor on the train back off," said Andi suddenly.**

"Ah, about to learn one of the coolest spells in history." Leo said with a grin.

**"There are - certain defenses one can use," said Lupin. "But there was only one Dementor on the train. The more there are, the more difficult it becomes to resist."**

**"What defenses?" said Andi urgently. "Can you teach me?"**

**"I don't pretend to be an expert at fighting Dementors, Andi, quite the contrary..."**

"I bet he is one." Apollo said with a grin.

**"But if the Dementors come to another Quidditch match, I need to be able to fight them -"**

**Lupin looked into Andi's determined face, hesitated, then said, "Well... all right. I'll try and help. But it'll have to wait until next term, I'm afraid. I have a lot to do before the holidays. I chose a very inconvenient time to fall ill."**

"Darn, Arte...couldn't you have held it back for a bit?"

"I keep my schedule unlike someone I know during the winter."

"Harsh lil sis."

**What with the promise of anti-Dementor lessons from Lupin, the thought that she might never have to hear her mother's death again made Andi's mood took a definite upturn.**

**Andi spent most of her time dodging teachers during November to train as much as she could with her young student Luna of the Bow, which she dubbed the girl.**

"Nice moniker." Apollo said with a nod of approval.

**The girl was a crack shot, just like her teacher no doubt. In that time, Andi had started to learn more ancient Greek spells and other Latin ones related to lightning and wind.**

**It was so hard to pick her favorite one, they were all so colorfully destructive and amazing!**

"I think we have another pyro in the making." Jason said to a horrified Piper.

"Meant to be..."

"Windi forever, Valdez." Apollo said, sticking his tongue out at his nephew.

**Wood became repossessed of his manic energy, and worked his team as hard as ever in the chilly haze of rain that persisted into December. Andi saw no hint of a Dementor within the grounds. Dumbledore's anger seemed to be keeping them at their stations at the entrances.**

**Two weeks before the end of the term, the sky lightened suddenly to a dazzling, opaline white and the muddy grounds were revealed one morning covered in glittering frost. Inside the castle, there was a buzz of Christmas in the air. Professor Flitwick, the Charms teacher, had already decorated his classroom with shimmering lights that turned out to be real, fluttering fairies. The students were all happily discussing their plans for the holidays. Both Ron and Hermione had decided to go home for the holiday since Andi herself finally had a place to go home to.**

"So, she'll probably going to have a quest to go on." Annabeth said.

**The blue eyed girl was curious what camp looked like during winter and it would be nice to see some of her friends again. Heck, she even missed Clarisse, if anything to pound her around to ease the daughter of Zeus' boredom and test her new spells on a live target.**

**To everyone's delight, except Andi's, there was to be another Hogsmeade trip on the very last weekend of the term on the eighteenth.**

"That sucks." Leo said.

**"We can do all our Christmas shopping there!" said Hermione. "Mum and Dad would really love those Toothflossing Stringmints from Honeydukes!"**

**Resigned to the fact that she would be the only third year staying behind again, Andi borrowed a copy of Which Broomstick from Wood, and decided to spend the day reading up on the different makes. She had been riding one of the school brooms at team practice, an ancient Shooting Star, which was very slow and jerky (but she still made it work pretty well); she definitely needed a new broom of her own.**

**Good thing she was stinking rich.**

"Ah, money." Hermes said with a grin that his uncle shared, albeit smaller on the lord of the dead's face.

**On the Saturday morning of the Hogsmeade trip, Andi bid good-bye to Ron and Hermione, who were wrapped in cloaks and scarves, then turned up the marble staircase alone, and headed back toward Gryffindor Tower. Snow had started to fall outside the windows, and the castle was very still and quiet.**

**And now she was bored. And a bored Andi, was a scary Andi.**

"Soulmate."

"Leo. No."

"Oh come on, Jay!"

**"Psst - Andi!"**

**She turned, halfway along the third-floor corridor, to see Fred and George peering out at her from behind a statue of a humpbacked, one-eyed witch.**

**"What are you doing?" said Andi curiously. "How come you're not going to Hogsmeade?"**

**"We've come to give you a bit of festive cheer before we go," said Fred, with a mysterious wink. "Come in here..."**

"Hey! Don't go corrupting her like that! That's my job!" Leo said with a glare.

"The last thing we need is a couple like you two." Jason said dryly.

"Jealous of my awesomeness? Thought so."

**He nodded toward an empty classroom to the left of the one-eyed statue. Andi followed Fred and George inside. George closed the door quietly and then turned, beaming, to look at Andi.**

**"Early Christmas present for you, Andi," he said.**

**Fred pulled something from inside his cloak with a flourish and laid it on one of the desks.**

Ares opened his mouth, but at the same time caught Hestia's warning glare, and immediately closed it.

**It was a large, square, very worn piece of parchment with nothing written on it. Andi, suspecting one of Fred and George's jokes, stared at it.**

**"What's that supposed to be?"**

"Only the greatest map in the history of ever." Hermes said with a bit of a pout.

"Amen, bro." Apollo said with a nod of agreement.

**"This, Andi, is the secret of our success," said George, patting the parchment fondly.**

**"It's a wrench, giving it to you," said Fred, "but we decided last night, your need's greater than ours."**

**"Anyway, we know it by heart," said George. "We bequeath it to you, our fellow prankster. We don't really need it anymore."**

**"And what do I need with a bit of old parchment?" said Andi with crossed arms, eyeing them curiously.**

"So quick to judge...just like someone else I know who acts without all the facts..."

"Oh be quiet Poseidon."

**They had a bit of a rivalry going on when it came to pranks, the massive prank last year by Andi put her ahead of the pack. The twins have been plotting since summer on how to get the edge back in their favor to trump her.**

"Heh, good luck boys." Hermes said with a proud grin.

**"A bit of old parchment!" said Fred, closing his eyes with a grimace as though Andi had mortally offended him. "Explain, George."**

**"Well... when we were in our first year, Andi - young, carefree, and innocent -"**

**Andi snorted. She doubted Fred and George had ever been innocent.**

"Well I doubt they did the deed when they were twelve."

"Apollo!" Artemis said with a growl.

"I could be wrong! Brits are strange. Naming a toilet loo and all."

**"Well, more innocent than we are now - we got into a spot of bother with Filch."**

**"We let off a Dungbomb in the corridor and it upset him for some reason -"**

**"So he hauled us off to his office and started threatening us with the usual; detention disembowelment and we couldn't help noticing a drawer in one of his filing cabinets marked Confiscated and Highly Dangerous."**

**"Don't tell me -" said Andi, starting to grin.**

**"Well, what would you've done, little miss sticky fingers?" said Fred cheerily. "George caused a diversion by dropping another Dungbomb, I whipped the drawer open, and grabbed - this."**

**"It's not as bad as it sounds, you know," said George. "We don't reckon Filch ever found out how to work it. He probably suspected what it was, though, or he wouldn't have confiscated it."**

**"And you know how to work it?"**

**"Oh yes," said Fred, smirking. "This little beauty's taught us more than all the teachers in this school."**

"Now that's an insult." Athena said with a frown.

"Or it's incredibly accurate." Apollo said. "They had Snape too, after all."

"...True."

**"You're winding me up," said Andi, playing it cool while looking at the ragged old bit of parchment.**

**"Oh, are we?" said George questioningly. He took out his wand, touched the parchment lightly, and said, "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."**

"That's the one honest thing I say all the time." Hermes said with a grin.

"Ah, such a good phrase." Apollo said.

**And at once, thin ink lines began to spread like a spider's web from the point that George's wand had touched. They joined each other, they crisscrossed, they fanned into every corner of the parchment; then words began to blossom across the top, great, curly green words, that proclaimed:**

_**Messrs. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs**_

_**Purveyors of Aids to Magical Mischief-Makers are proud to present THE MARAUDER'S MAP**_

Hermes and Apollo applauded the Marauders mentioning while Artemis groaned. She just knew that somehow they were to blame for the four mischief makers in this dimension.

**It was a map showing every detail of the Hogwarts castle and grounds. But the truly remarkable thing were the tiny ink dots moving around it, each labeled with a name in minuscule writing. Astounded, Andi bent over it. A labeled dot in the top left corner showed that old man Dumbledore was pacing his study; the caretaker's cat, Mrs. Norris, was prowling the second floor; and Peeves the Poltergeist was currently bouncing around the trophy room. And as Andi's eyes traveled up and down the familiar corridors, she noticed something else.**

**This map showed a set of passages she had never entered. She knew some existed, she found them during her pranking nights with her invisibility cloak, but so many more existed. And many of them seemed to lead –**

"Humph. Thinking she's above the law. Another thing she gets from her father."

"Hades..." Hestia warned.

**"Right into Hogsmeade," said Fred, tracing one of them with his finger. "There are seven in all. Now, Filch knows about these four" - he pointed them out - "but we're sure we're the only ones who know about these. Don't bother with the one behind the mirror on the fourth floor. We used it until last winter, but it's caved in - completely blocked.**

"I wonder what happened to cave it in?" Annabeth said, trying to think of a moment when that would've caved in.

**And we don't reckon anyone's ever used this one, because the Whomping Willow's planted right over the entrance. But this one here, this one leads right into the cellar of Honeydukes. We've used it loads of times. And as you might've noticed, the entrance is right outside this room, through that one-eyed old crone's hump."**

**"Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs," sighed George, patting the heading of the map. "We owe them so much."**

"Well, all but Wormtail." Artemis said with a frown.

**"Noble men, working tirelessly to help a new generation of lawbreakers," said Fred solemnly.**

**Andi bowed her head, "Amen."**

**"Right," said George briskly. "Don't forget to wipe it after you've used it or anyone can read it," Fred said warningly.**

**"Just tap it again and say, 'Mischief managed!' And it'll go blank."**

"Apollo?"

"Yes, I agree. We must make one."

"So help me if either of you do." Artemis said warningly, attempting to keep the two brothers in check.

**"So, young Andi," said Fred, in an uncanny impersonation of Percy, "mind you behave yourself."**

**"See you in Honeydukes," said George, winking.**

**They left the room, both smirking in a satisfied sort of way.**

"That was suggestive."

"Leo!"

"It was!"

**Andi stood there, gazing at the miraculous map. She watched the tiny ink Mrs. Norris turn left and pause to sniff at something on the floor. If Filch really didn't know... she wouldn't have to pass the Dementors at all...**

**The daughter of Zeus couldn't fight the grin off her face.**

"Way to go. Always making lawbreakers. Way to be just." Poseidon said teasingly.

"Hey!" Jason said, slightly offended.

"There are exceptions to everything I suppose."

**The daughter of lightning crept along silently into Honeydukes and felt like she was on Olympus again.**

"...She just compared Olympus to a candy store..." Zeus said in disbelief while his siblings laughed.

**All the candy…it nearly made her drool. No Andi, focus!**

**Got to find her friends first, then enjoy the sweets shop!**

"Priorities, dear." Aphrodite said with a nod of agreement.

**With her elite stealth-like skills (with some tips from the Stroll brothers at camp) she moved through the crowd of Hogwarts students and stopped at seeing Hermione and Ron looking over some blood lollipops.**

**She moved closer and heard them talking.**

**"Ron," Hermione said, putting the blood pop down after a grimace, "Do you think Andi's hiding something from us?"**

"The English Annabeth is figuring it out." Percy said, getting an amused look from his girlfriend.

**The redhead turned and blinked at her, "Um, not really. No."**

**The bushy haired girl shook her head, "Come on…you haven't noticed that she's, well, changed a bit. Not even a little?"**

**"If you mean more violent," Ron muttered, rubbing the phantom pain in his shoulder since he made a short joke before leaving and Andi punched him. Hard.**

"She's fun sized!" Aphrodite said with a nod.

**Seriously, how could a little thing like that have such an arm? "Then yeah, I see what you mean."**

**Hermione pursed her lips, "I blame the Americans."**

**"They do tend to be the violent lot."**

"Hey!" most of the demigods said, aside from Frank who chuckled at the stereotype.

"Which is why I love the country." Ares said with a grin.

**"Anyway," Hermione said, pushing that thought aside and looking at another type of candy, come on sugar free, where were you? "I mean, she feels more guarded, but at the same time calmer."**

**"…We are talking about Andi, right?"**

**"I'm serious!" the bookworm stated intensely, "I…I just think something happened over the summer…and it's not just that she met some long distance family." She looked down at her cotton-gloved hands, "I'm worried."**

"Definitely a English Annabeth." Percy said, getting nods of agreement from his girlfriend and Thalia.

**"You always worry about her though." Ron pointed out blandly, "Ever since after we all started to hang out." but he shrunk at the glare he got.**

**"Yes, and I do for good reason." The intelligent witch stated sternly. How could she not? Andi cared little for her own safety most times.**

"Reckless like her cousin." Athena said, getting a huff from Poseidon.

"I think it's rather noble heroics."

"More like foolish heroics."

**Heck, during that first Halloween they came together, she took a sword from a suit of armor and ran it through the troll's leg, ranting at it to leave her friend alone.**

"Ooh, I like that change." Apollo said with a smirk as he wrote that down.

**They weren't even friends at the time though, but she still called Hermione one even when the troll backhanded the raven haired girl into sink, breaking Andi's arm and went to pick her up and then Andi blew it's head up.**

"Headshot." Ares said.

**Andi repeated kicked its corpse while colorfully cursing it out for trying to hurt her friend. She turned to Hermione and asked her if she was okay, despite her arm angled badly and giving a bright smile to the muggle-born with bits of gore on her.**

**Hermione had treasured that friendship ever since and swore she would do everything she could not to see her best friend hurt.**

**Yet, she continued to fail epically at that. The recent Quidditch match was a good example.**

"Its like trying to keep Percy from doing something stupid." Annabeth said with a sigh.

**"This stuff is really good, mm~!"**

**"Andi," Hermione turned around, "No sugar." It took her brain a millisecond to process and respond, "Andi!?" she squeaked in surprise as the girl was chewing on some toffee…which she totally bought of course.**

**The legacy of magic waved cheerfully as she chewed the candy.**

"So keep her calm with candy? Definitely a legacy of Aphrodite's." Apollo said.

**"How long were you here?" the bookworm asked quickly, eyes panicky.**

**Andi swallowed, "I don't know, you started talking about something but the candy called for me to eat it, so I kinda zoned out. Sorry, miss anything important?"**

**"Nope." Hermione said with a pop of the p.**

**Boy, that could have been awkward. Thank Merlin for the candy.**

**"I so wanna live here," Andi said, looking around, eyes shining.**

**"No." Hermione deadpanned.**

**The legacy of love whined at that.**

"Poor dear." Aphrodite said.

**"Still, how'd you even get here?" Ron asked curiously.**

**Andi told them about the Marauder's Map. Ron was peeved that his brothers did show it to him while Hermione said they should give it to the teachers to find Sirius Black.**

"That would be a good move." Annabeth said.

"...But it's far too noble." Apollo said.

"A waste of the map!" Hermes said with agreement.

**But Andi scoffed at that, it was her totally awesome map now, how else would she do all new prank ideas she thought on the way to Honeydukes?**

**Honestly.**

"Yeah, Annabeth."

"Oh be quiet Leo."

**As the two started to show her around Hogsmeade, their final destination was the Three Broomsticks to get some warm butterbeers. They got a small table near the fogged up window and the very handsome Christmas tree. As she drank from her tankard, Andi nearly did a spit take on Ron.**

"That would've been a funny scene." Frank said.

**Professors McGonagall and Flitwick had just entered the pub with a flurry of snowflakes, shortly followed by Hagrid, who was deep in conversation with a portly man in a lime-green bowler hat and a pinstriped cloak - the ever pompous and useless Cornelius Fudge, (Corrupt) Minister of Magic.**

**Her friends had hid her under the table as Hermione used her magic to move the Christmas tree in front of them. The adults started talking about the latest topic.**

"What's up with all this magic?" Apollo said like a comedian.

"Boo!" Hermes heckled playfully.

**Sirius Black.**

**It turned out that Black was her step-dad, James', best friend during their Hogwarts years, his best man at his and her mum's wedding.**

"And a charming rogue." Aphrodite said with a smile. Ares scowled at that while Hephaestus rolled his eyes.

**They were a duo of brilliant troublemakers Professor McGonagall had said, and Andi was making James proud with her own mischief she groaningly admitted.**

"Ten bucks says James is a legacy of mine." Hermes said with a grin.

"No bet." Most of the gods said.

"Aww..."

**Oh, also, Black had been named Andi's godfather.**

**There was more, Black had been the Secret Keeper for the Fidelius Charm for her parents, a complex spell that kept one hidden as long as the Secret Keeper didn't divulge the secret of the ones under it.**

**But Black had betrayed James and Lily, told Voldemort where they were and had gotten them killed as the man had killed another friend of her step-dad's, Peter Pettigrew.**

"Ah the downside to not having the whole story." Artemis said with a frown.

**After speaking, the four left the Three Broomsticks.**

**"Andi?"**

**Ron's and Hermione's faces appeared under the table. They were both staring at her, lost for words.**

**Outside, billows of inky black clouds rolled in, thunder boom, lightning streaking the skies, and it started to rain heavily.**

"I think she's mad." Jason said, getting a shove from his girlfriend.

**Andi's face contorted into a flurry of emotions…she didn't know what to feel right now.**

**Anger, furious righteous anger filled her veins, her heart pumping deep sorrow, aching for her parents' betrayal, and her limbs felt like lead and her body was numb as Hermione pulled her into a tight hug, never letting go, as Ron joined in as an attempt to comfort her.**

**She could only think of one thing.**

**She wanted blood.**

**The blood of Black.**

"Definitely Zeus' daughter."

"Shut up, Hades!"

"I have to agree with him on this one, Zeus." Hestia said.

**Andi didn't even remember how she made it back to the common room, or how she would just stare outside a window as Hogwarts was the center of a terrible storm, one matching her emotions. She hadn't slept a wink that night, just looking at her parents wedding pictures, about how happy they looked and just got even angrier.**

"You'd think that'd calm her down." Hera said with a roll of her eyes.

**Andi absently wondered if this was somewhat similar to what Annabeth felt about Luke's betrayal. It certainly cut deep into the daughter of Zeus, she could imagine what Annabeth must be feeling now. In some twisted way, it made her feel closer to the daughter of Athena now, even more so after their quest to the underworld.**

"It was a bit what I felt." Annabeth said.

**She had loaded onto the train the next day early in the morning, despite the protest from the teachers about her leaving, but she retorted that Black had already got in once and her personal life was none of their damn business. She wanted to go home.**

**Her friends had been quiet during the ride back, like they were struggling to say something as heavy rain pelleted the train like gunfire, but couldn't for the life of them think of anything that would make Andi feel better.**

**She said hollowed goodbyes to her friends and rushed to the floo and said her destination.**

**As she exited the campfire of Camp Half-Blood, she looked around, seeing the camp covered in a soft blanket of snow in the early afternoon light.**

**See, the camp has this ultimate magic climate control. Nothing gets inside the borders unless the director, Mr. D, wants it to, or if she made it rain or something, Atmokinesis for the win!**

Thalia and Jason grinned while Percy gave a small smirk.

**Frost covered the chariot track and the strawberry fields. The cabins were decorated with tiny flickering lights, like Christmas lights, except they seemed to be balls of real fire. More lights glowed in the woods, and weirdest of all, a fire flickered in the attic window of the Big House, where the Oracle dwelt.**

**Andi wondered if she was trying to light herself on fire or playing with sparklers.**

"Heh, now that's an interesting thought." Apollo said with a chuckle.

**"Ah, Andi, welcome home." Said with warm and kind voice of Chiron. He looked like the same old centaur he was a few months back, but his beard was shaggier, probably for winter no doubt as he was in a forest green winter coat and dark brown scarf, making him look sophisticatedly stylish in her opinion.**

**And for a moment, Andi felt her raging emotions leave her. She didn't want to bother Chiron with her problems after all, "Hullo, Chiron." She smiled a tired smile.**

**He smiled back, "Was your term good so far?" he inquired with interest as they walked towards Cabin One.**

**"Peachy." Andi stated simply, hefting her trunk and Hedwig's cage.**

Annabeth glared at the owl and then at Percy, who snorted. "Not. One. Word."

"Yes'm."

**Chiron seemed to know something was off, he was wicked smart like that, but said nothing further about it, "Well, Annabeth arrived a few hours ago." He informed her, "Stop by Cabin Six if you can, I'm sure you two will have much to talk about."**

**Andi smiled lightly at that, "I bet." She said as she went into Cabin One. She unpacked her stuff, set Hedwig on her peach, and changed her clothes quickly. A fluffy white turtleneck sweater over a camp tee-shirt, a pair of thermal knickers and blue jeans, and her hi-tops. She pinned her lightning bolt clips on the right side of her hair, and brushed some of her raven black tresses. It had grown again, it wasn't short anymore as it just brushed against her shoulders. She pulled it back to make a tiny ponytail.**

"Adorable!" Aphrodite said with a gleeful smile.

**She exited the cabin and bumped right into someone who'd been standing in front of it, "Ow." She said, rubbing her nose after she fell on her bum. She looked up to see a hand held out and took it as she was yanked up like a feather, "Hey, Will." She greeted.**

**Her blond blue eyed friend, who grew his hair out that gave a shaggy feel to it, smiled brightly (he was a son of Apollo after all) at her, "Welcome back, Andi." He was in a pair of Levis, his white wind breaker and wore a plaid white and black shemagh scarf (don't ask how she knew that, she just did).**

"You're welcome!" Aphrodite said with a smile. "He's growing handsomely."

"Course he is!" Apollo said with a grin.

**"Good to be back." Andi returned the smile.**

"No! Resist the charm and just wait!" Leo said.

Apollo laughed. "Foolish boy, Windi is too strong."

**After chatting a bit and snagging Annabeth from her cabin, the three just talked and walked around the camp as they saw Cabin Five having a snowball fight with the tree nymphs, having a good time.**

"Victory is ours!" Ares said with a grin.

**Andi told them about what had happened with the Dementors, after telling them what they were, getting looks of horror about them and how she nearly had her soul taken from them.**

**She even told them about Sirius Black.**

**Annabeth instantly hugged her after the tale, knowing full well what Andi was going through.**

Annabeth gave a sad smile to that as her boyfriend hugged her reassuringly.

**It was nice in a way. Here at camp, no one really judged you. In some way, they just understood. Andi guessed it was because they were all family in a way…but she still felt bad that she couldn't just express her feelings to her two best friends.**

**Maybe it was because she had lied to them about her other life, this life. A part of her felt ashamed that she had to lie about it…but maybe later on she could tell them, show them this life someday.**

"Knowing the leeway you give your children, I wouldn't be surprised if she did." Hades said to his brother.

"I would still give her some punishment." Zeus protested.

"Sure you would."

**It certainly eased her conscious a tad.**

**"So," Andi clapped her hands, "enough of my gloom and doom," she said, forcing cheer within herself, "What do we do for fun during Yule here?" she asked Annabeth.**

**"Well, same old, same old. Training, CTF, but we have snowball fighting tournaments, which gets both hectic and creative like you wouldn't believe. But usually we just relax and have fun for the holiday." The grey eyed blonde explained.**

**"Sounds fun," Andi nodded, it would be nice to just relax for once.**

**"And gingerbread house building contests." Will smirked to Annabeth, who scowled at him.**

Annabeth scowled at that as well as the others snickered.

**"Watch it Doogie Howser or you'll be giving yourself stitches."**

"Hitting him with the NPH reference? Not bad, Chase." Apollo said with an approving nod, making the demigoddess smirk.

**Will just smirked at her as he held his hands up in mock surrender.**

**Andi giggled lightly as she thought on something, "Well, I kinda have something to do during this little break." She commented but grabbed something from her bag, "I have to talk to Chiron about it, but I thought I'd show this to you first, Bethy."**

**Annabeth looked at the object, "A broken Diadem?" she question with a raised brow.**

**"Yeah, it belonged to your sister, Rowena Ravenclaw. Was going to ask Cabin Nine to fix it for you and your cabin, an early Christmas present from me."**

"A thoughtful gift." Athena said with an approving nod while Annabeth beamed.

**"Andi…" Annabeth smiled, Cabin Six treasured anything from their past siblings, it was a way to remember them by and their deeds. Hm, she had only heard about Rowena a few times, but not extensively, Annabeth would have to look more into her.**

**"It's supposed to increase the wisdom of the person wearing it." Andi added as they walked to Cabin Nine, "I don't know how the magic works, but at least it'll be whole again."**

**"Thank you, seriously, Andi. It's very sweet of you."**

**"You know me, I'm so sweet I can give you a cavity!"**

"I believe that." Leo said, getting a glare from Jason. "What?"

**"Or you might get one with all the sweets you eat." Will quipped, getting a mock slap to the arm.**

**"I've never had a cavity in all my life, thank you very much!" Andi huffed with offense, but her two blond friends still laughed at her.**

**After talking to Beckendorf, the head councilor of Cabin Nine, about the diadem. He said he would have it done by Christmas since he had some other projects to work on. After that, the three just continued to walk and talk as Andi told them about Luna, which got Will's attention since his dad rarely had seer children, let alone legacies that had that ability.**

"Truth." Apollo said with a nod, making his twin roll her eyes.

**He asked her to try and get her to the camp, which Andi had planned to ask Luna later anyway.**

"Awesome, Loony gets to go to camp!? I hope she meets her aunt!"

"Apollo, I swear!"

**With that, she broke away from her friends to chat with Chiron about something as he was playing cards with Mr. D (losing as always) and two invisible players.**

**"Thanatos gave you a quest?" Chiron said, an annoyed look on his face.**

"Yes, he has things to do." Hades said irritably.

"What? She gets a quest?" Percy asked, annoyed.

"Easy, Percy." Annabeth said to her beau.

"But she gets another quest!?"

"You snuck your way onto enough, Percy." Thalia said with a smirk.

**"Yep, so I was thinking of taking two with me to get this one outside Little Hangleton. Take a day at most."**

**"And who would you take?" Chiron said with amusement.**

**Andi smirked, "A medic and a strategist."**

"Bitchin'!" Apollo said with a grin while Annabeth smiled as well.

**"And you are?"**

**"The big guns, duh."**

"That makes sense." Hera said dryly. "All power, no brains."

Zeus gave his wife a look of offense while Poseidon and Hades glared at their sister.

**Chiron shook his head, "Of course." He said in humor.**

**"I say let her." Mr. D waved off, less of a headache for him and he was eager to get back to the game. The god had a lucky hand this time!**

"Yes! The cheeky centaur will finally get his comeuppance!" Dionysus said with a smirk.

**Andi smiled at the god as she dashed off saying, "Don't worry Mr. D, I'll try extra hard to die, just for you!"**

**Dionysus paused and turned to Chiron with a woeful face, "See, now why can't the rest of these little cretins be as polite and well-mannered as her?"**

"And that's the guy we trust our kids to." Hermes said with a dry smirk. "Thanks, D."

"Maybe if you all didn't have so many I wouldn't be so irritated all the time." Dionysus said.

**Chiron just gave him a deadpan stare.**

**The god of wine reached over and patted his hand, "I know, it stunned me as well." He said sympathetically and then he played his hand.**

**Chiron just smirked and showed his.**

…**Damn cheating centaur.**

"Because Chiron _always_ cheats." Apollo said.

"Indeed he does." Dionysus said.

**"A quest?" Annabeth asked in an intrigued tone.**

**Andi nodded, "Yep." She answered while wearing a Pikachu hoodie over her fluffy sweater. Will seemed pleased by that his fellow blond noted.**

"Someone likes Pikachu..."

"Tch. I still haven't given the okay." Thalia said to Percy's comment.

"I have." Jason said. Will was an okay guy, and he wanted to be an uncle dammit.

**"Sounds fun, I haven't been on a quest before." Will stated, very interested in going.**

"Boom baby! My kids are awesome!"

**"Trust me, it's awesome." The daughter of Zeus assured with an eager nod, the Pikachu ears shaking along with her, "Why, I remember my last quest like it was yesterday." She said fondly while looking out in the distance.**

**"Andi, it was a few months back."**

**"…I was being dramatic, Bethy. Honestly, kill the mood much?"**

"Yeah, Annabeth."

"Be quiet Nico."

**"Shut up."**

**"Anyway," Andi said as she ignored Annabeth's comment, "It's only a quick item fetch quest. We shouldn't run into any real trouble." The daughter of Zeus waved off.**

"Famous last words." Annabeth said.

**A massive squeal rang out as the trio of demigods ran.**

**"No trouble, huh?!" Annabeth shouted at Andi as they continued running for their lives.**

**"I was trying to be positive! Sue me!"**

"A courtroom dialogue that would never end." Apollo said with a shiver of horror.

**"Girls, argue later!" Will shouted at them as he fired three arrows from his collapsible long bow.**

**It had started off so simple.**

**They went through the floo and grabbed a taxi with some help from the Mist by Andi. They drove about three-quarters to their destination. Will was telling Andi about comic book characters**

"Bonding through comics. Go Will, go!" Apollo said.

**and she commented that she probably had magnet powers like Bucket Man (Magneto) but Annabeth rebuffed her saying she didn't, making Andi pout saying she totally did!**

**She just didn't know how to use it yet was all.**

"That gives me an idea." Thalia said.

"Practice later."

"Yes Lady Artemis."

**Then an earthquake hit and broke the taxi's axel.**

Eyes went to Hades who shrugged. "Why make anything simple? Besides, I'm certain its not me. I'm probably far too busy."

**So they decided to trek on foot the remaining miles.**

**A few miles in, another earthquake hit, but then Will used his sniper scope (which he bought off Cabin Five) to see what was going on off in the distance.**

"Your kids should use the rifles, too."

"No thanks, warhead."

**Well, it wasn't an earthquake all those times.**

"See?"

**So, they were currently being chased by a monster.**

**A monstrous boar that is.**

"...Oh boy." Apollo said while Artemis blinked before leaning forward in interest.

**The thing was huge! Like, fifty feet tall and a hundred feet long with a dark brown hide covered in scars like it had marched through a battlefield with massive tusks the size of pickup trucks.**

**Annabeth quickly narrowed it down to two possibilities.**

**The Erymanthian Boar or the Calydonian Boar.**

**Will assured that only the latter could have so many scars due to it fighting so many heroes before being slain since that was one of the biggest game hunt in history.**

**As his arrows bounced off the thick hide of the beast of the moon goddess, Will said, "How are we supposed to take it down? It took nearly three dozen heroes to fight it!"**

"A very good hunt to witness." Artemis said with a nod.

**"I'm thinking!" Annabeth rushed out as she leaped over a log, her mind racing for options.**

**Andi squinted her eyes ahead and snagged Will's sniper scope to look, "There!" she pointed, "I see a saw mill!"**

**"Okay," Annabeth nodded quickly, coming up with a plan, "It should give us some cover. Plus, with all the heavy equipment we can probably hit it hard."**

**"And if nothing works?"**

**"Solace, so help me-!"**

"He's just being realistic." Apollo said in defense of his son.

"Still..." Annabeth said.

**Andi grabbed both their arms and started to fly fast to the facility, "I'm dropping you two off! Find something to help while I keep it busy!" she said, despite the protest she got, "Send a signal or something."**

**She plopped them on their butts as she flew back to the monster and the two blonds could see a large blast of static hitting it, but it seemed to only make it angrier as it chased Andi and moved away from them.**

"Ah, the distraction." Hermes said with a nod. "Always a fun job."

**"Let's look around." Annabeth quickly instructed as she and Will did so.**

**Turned out the place was closed down and with so much dust everywhere, it must have been shut down for years.**

**"Dammit," Annabeth cursed, no heavy equipment around, no cranes, not even bulldozers! "Just a bunch of rusty giant saw blades, safety equipment, and a radio with dead batteries!" she exclaimed as a large twister came to life in the distance, getting her attention, "When could she do that?" she mumbled and went back to trying to find something useful.**

**Will came out the office with a flare gun, "Got our signal." he said plainly.**

"Flares!" Leo said with a gleeful grin. He loved flares. Almost as fun as fireworks. Like little explosions in the night!

**"For what though?" Annabeth grumbled, trying to think faster.**

**Lightning struck from the sky, getting the boar to squeal loudly.**

**"Okay, you'd think something like that would take it down," Will pointed out, what was it, Super Bacon?**

"Mm...super bacon..." Ares said with a dreamy grin.

**"I know. Come on, let's-whoa!" Annabeth shouted as the ground shook again, making the blonds fall over.**

**The boar had just erased a large hill.**

**As they fell, the flare gun leaped from Will's hand as he landed and fired off. Its ammo zoomed right passed Annabeth's head and ricochet off a rusted saw blade and right into the air before exploding like a firework.**

Leo cheered giddily and Athena gave a dry look to her brother.

"Trigger fingers?"

"This is why my kids don't use guns!" Apollo said with a scowl.

**"Ah man," Will grimaced.**

**"That was our signal, Will."**

**"I know."**

**"We don't have a plan yet."**

**"I figured."**

"No plan yet from your 'favorite' daughter?"

"It doesn't excuse your son for shooting the signal so early."

**"Let's hope Andi thought of something." Annabeth hoped as her mind was thinking of the boar's weakness. None. It was killed through force and only Atalanta got first blood on the beast of Artemis' wrath until it was slain by another hero.**

"Ah, what a wonderful love story." Aphrodite said with a sigh.

Apollo's eyes gleamed and Artemis glared at him. "No."

"Oh yes."

"No! Apollo, so help me!"

"Ah, c'mon. He's your nephew! Root for him! He's a doctor, not a flirt! ...Not that he needs to."

**Another crack of lightning was heard as a moment later, Andi landed near them in a tumble while panting, "Okay, plan?" she asked quickly, trying to regain her breath.**

**"Don't have one." Will told her sheepishly.**

**"But, the signal!"**

**"That was an accident." Annabeth grimaced as another squeal echoed in the distance.**

**"Well frost my walrus," the daughter of Zeus frowned, "That's not good."**

"...I'm so using that." Apollo said, writing that down. "'Frost...my...'"

**"Yeah." Will nodded with his scope and pursed his lips as he looked through it, "And here it comes. And it seems mad…did you zap one of its eyes out?"**

**"Uh, yeah."**

"Nice job." Jason said with a nod.

"Not good. Now its mad." Annabeth said.

"Oh."

**"Great, raging bacon." Annabeth said with a frowned brow.**

**Andi got in front of them as her blue eyes narrowed, "Time for the big guns." She said and inhaled deeply as her head craned back as her back arced too.**

**"Andi…" Will said with wide eyes.**

**"Cover your ears!" Annabeth told her fellow blond as she used her snow cap to help muffled the sound as Will wrapped his scarf around his ears to do the same.**

"Whoo! Canary Cry!" Apollo cheered along with his half siblings.

**But Andi didn't let out her Canary Cry, instead she released a fierce gale from her lips so powerful that trees were ripped from the ground.**

**The charging Calydonian boar was running against the massive winds, squealing as eventually it ended up running in place until its front legs started to wobbling into the air and was standing up and finally blown away about two hundred feet.**

Artemis frowned while her twin cheered at the even awesome-er move.

**Andi fell to her knees with deep pants, eyes the size of plates, "I…did not mean for that to happen."**

**Will mutter with wide eyes, "You really are Supergirl."**

**Annabeth just nodded mutely in agreement.**

"Yes! Annabeth supports Windi!"

"Annabeth, I thought we were tight!" Leo said.

"Other me, Leo."

**Another angry squeal broke out as the large boar rolled back onto its feet, pawing its hoof into the ground and charged at top speed.**

**"Take cover!" Will shouted as they all scattered when the boar zoomed through the saw mill.**

**Andi cough as debris, dirt, and dust flew everywhere as the two buildings were flattened.**

"Hehehehe. Wonton destruction." Ares said with a gleeful chuckle.

**"You guys okay?!" Will called out through the dust cloud.**

**"Fine!" Andi called back.**

**Annabeth on the other hand managed to get a rusty screwdriver in her thigh, "Not fine!" the daughter of wisdom called out.**

"Medic!"

"Funny, Leo. Very funny."

**Andi used her air powers to blow away the dust cloud and Will turned to where Annabeth was, "How bad?" he asked while running up to her and checking for himself.**

**"It can wait until we kill this thing." The grey eye girl stated sternly. Monster first, injuries later.**

"...Annabeth, you have a screwdriver in your thigh." Percy said.

"I had other things to worry about." Annabeth said.

"Tis but a scratch!" Apollo said, getting a smack. "What? Monty Python! It was perfect!"

**The ground shook as the boar turned to make another pass at them.**

**As it was coming, a human sized something flew right into its snout, getting it to rear back in pain.**

**"There's more where that came from!" Andi cried out as her arms were out wide. Strings of electricity were coming out of her fingers and attached to them were human sized saw blades, which were spinning and giving of static crackles.**

**"…She has electromagnetism?!" Annabeth gaped in surprise.**

"Magneta!" Leo said with a chuckle.

"Ooo, that's a good idea. I'm stealing it."

"Dude, that's my job."

"Semantics."

**Will was no better, just blinking as he opening and closing his mouth in surprise.**

**Okay, to be fair, it was a bit crazy to them. Seriously, Andi was a little powerhouse.**

**"I. Want." Andi narrowed her crackling blue eyes, "Bacon!"**

"So do I." Ares said with a savage grin.

**She proclaimed and wiped her arms forward, making about twenty saw blade and other metallic junk soar at the Calydonian boar, pelting its face.**

**"MRRGH!" it squealed out.**

**Will threw Annabeth's arm over his shoulder as he brought her into cover as Andi kept attacking it with all the metal she could attract.**

**"Hammer and nail!" Annabeth blurted out as Will placed her against a garage wall.**

**"What?" Will looked at Annabeth as if she was crazy.**

**The blonde girl just gave him a look, "A hammer and nail tactic. If Andi can nail it in the forehead with an arrow, a magical enhanced one, it can create a pathway into the monster since only the hide is thick, but under that it isn't. So, you firing another arrow right down the middle of hers which acts like a hammer and-"**

**"Hits it right in the brain?"**

**"Exactly."**

"Now where was that plan a few moments ago?"

"Quiet Apollo."

**Will just shook his head, leave it to Annabeth to come up with something like that.**

**"Now go!" she urged him, "Tell Andi."**

**"Ma'am, yes ma'am." He mock saluted and took out his bow while rushing to Andi to explain the plan.**

**"What up, Will?" Andi asked as she crumbled five sheets of metal into a big ball and lodged it right into the snout of the beast, "Bethy got a plan or what?"**

**He explained and Andi nodded, not even questioning it.**

**She had great faith in her Brainy Bethy after all.**

"...Brainy Bethy?"

"Thalia, I don't care how immortal you are. I will kill you."

**"Okay, so we have to time this just right." Will said as he drew an arrow from his quiver as Andi summoned a mistform arrow with a serrated tip as static tingled off the celestial bronze.**

**The Calydonian boar snorted out the wad of metal from its snout and locked down on the two demigods in front of it, letting out a roaring squeal from its large mouth.**

**They drew their bows back as Will made a small prayer to his dad.**

"Wish granted!"

"Apollo!" Artemis gave a betrayed look to her twin.

"Hey, one of us has to help him."

**The two took aim and fired, Will's shot a second behind Andi's as it plunged right into its forehead and Will's arrow slicing right down the shaft and zooming in as the boar roared back in pain and fell forward while it dissolved into dust.**

**"…Holy crap that actually worked." The blond archer muttered as his shoulders slacked in relief.**

"Hey!" Annabeth said, pouting. He shouldn't doubt her plans!

**"We get it?" Annabeth shouted.**

**"Yeah! Nice plan Bethy!" Andi shouted back as Will walked up and grabbed the spoil of war.**

**It was the Calydonian boar's pelt (with the head still attached), but normal sized. The very pelt that caused discord throughout Calydon.**

**"Nice job Will, you earn it." Andi beamed at him brightly.**

**Will looked at it and handed it to Andi, "Here." He smiled at her, getting the girl to blink at him.**

"Aww!" Aphrodite cooed. "What a sweet boy! I'll be sure to help him here."

"Yes!" Apollo said, pumping his fist while Artemis scowled.

**"But, but you got the kill." She stated to him, which he nodded to.**

**"Yeah, but not without your help and consider it an early Christmas present too."**

**Andi smiled and gave him a hug, "Thanks!" she said and stuffed it into her magical bag of tricks and looked around, "I'm going to fly up and move the mist in our favor." She said, zooming into the air as Will frowned slightly.**

"Poor dear." Aphrodite said with a frown. Ignorant girls were not her cup of tea. And her legacy too!? The embarrassment!

Thalia smiled at that while Jason frowned. He was rooting for Will. Sure Leo was his friend, but...Leo was his friend. There's rules about that.

**The son of Apollo moved over to Annabeth to heal her leg.**

**"So, what'd it leave?"**

**"Its pelt." The boy answered her as he used a pair of bandage scissors to cut off her jean leg to better see the wound, Andi could just fix it afterwards anyway.**

**"So where is it?" Annabeth asked with a raised blonde brow as Will went to see it the screwdriver went all the way through.**

**"Gave it to Andi," was all he said as Annabeth dawned a sly look.**

**"She get the reference, Meleager?" she teased as Will's cheeks turned pink.**

"Such a good love story. Looks like you did something productive after all, Artemis."

"Shut up."

**"Shut up."**

"Takes after his auntie!"

"Apollo!"

**"Aw, poor Will. OW! Hey, that hurt!" the daughter of wisdom said as Will yanked the screwdriver out of her leg.**

**"Oops." Will said in faux apologetic tone, "Seems I'll have to work on my bedside manner." Plus it was better to get it out in one pull, but he wasn't going to tell her that.**

**Also, it was what she got for teasing the one healing her leg.**

"Yeah, not smart to tease the medic." Apollo said with a smirk while both Athena and Ares grumbled.

**Annabeth scowled at him as the blue eyed boy did a hymn to his dad, making Annabeth's wound seal shut instantly. She stood up and tapped her foot a bit and then put all her weight on it. Right as rain it seemed. She turned to him and said, "Nice job, Will, thanks." Her fellow blond nodded back and she added, "But seriously, Andi is a bit dense, despite being a legacy of Aphrodite."**

"Boo!"

"Mom, it's not exactly a bad thing."

"Piper, whose side are you on?"

**"Why tell me that?" Will asked with flushed cheeks, turning his head to the side.**

**"Just stating the facts, Doogie." The wise girl informed with a smirk, she found it cute somewhat that the son of the sun liked Andi. Plus, Will was a sweet guy, so she was sort of rooting for him.**

"Traitor!"

"I didn't know you then."

"...Excuses!"

"I'm with the matchstick." Thalia said, giving Annabeth a look.

"He isn't that bad."

"Still, Annie."

**"Mist control managed!" Andi called out as she landed next to the blondes…with a cloud in her hand.**

**Annabeth decided to ask the needed question, "What's with the cloud, Andi?"**

**"Simple my dear Bethy of Wisdom. I can make clouds solid, so I can pull you two along as I fly."**

**Will grinned at her, "I've always wanted to ride Cloud Nine."**

"Clever boy!"

"Gets it from his dad, Dite."

**"Well, hop on!"**

**Will did so and felt like he was walking on a fluffy bed. Annabeth (after Andi fixed her jeans) jumped on too as Andi walked forward, making a line of cloud in her hand, "Up, up, and away, yes?"**

**"Go for it, Supergirl."**

**Andi did so as they flew through the nippy air until they made it near little Hangleton. After landing and sending the cloud back into the sky, the group moved through the small village.**

**"So, Thanatos' info says it should be right outside the village in a rundown shack." Andi double checked.**

**"I still can't believe the death god gave you a quest." Annabeth said with suspicious, "We sure this is legit?"**

"Why would the death god do that if it wasn't, Annabeth Chase?" Hades asked.

"It is odd. He hardly entertains the idea of speaking with demigods." Athena said in her daughter's defense.

**"It is! That diadem I gave you was one of the items I had to find."**

**"What?!"**

**"Yeah, it was cursed with an evil dude's soul fragment in it, that's why I sorta broke it…I told you that, right?"**

"...Dropped the ball on that one."

**"No. No you didn't, Andi!"**

**"Oops, must've slipped my mind, tehe."**

**"Don't you 'tehe' me you little-!"**

**Will groaned as the girls bickered a bit, well, more Annabeth was bickering as Andi was winding-up the blonde for fun.**

"That little!" Annabeth said.

**As they continued walking, they made it to the outskirts of the village.**

**"So the guy said it was down this road?" Annabeth asked Will.**

**The blond nodded, "Yeah, that innkeeper said it should be this way."**

**"Innkeeper?"**

**"RPG logic. Innkeepers know everything."**

"Good logic." Leo said with a begrudging nod.

**Annabeth rolled her eyes as Will smirked at his own joke.**

**"Never played one." Andi commented with a blink of her blue eyes, getting Will to look at her with pity.**

**"Again, something we'll have to fix." Seriously, how sheltered was she?**

"Very. He'll have a lot of work ahead of him." Apollo said.

**As they proceed through the forest area, they heard barking from the distance and it continued to come closer.**

**"A wild dog?" Annabeth suggested as Will was looking around.**

**"Maybe," he said with narrowed eyes.**

"Werewolves? Again!?" Piper asked, annoyed.

**Andi on the other hand frowned, that barking sounded familiar to her somehow. It was then she was tackled by a golden missile and slammed into the ground, "Ow, hey!" she protested as she was licked in the face.**

**"Hey!" Will said, grabbing for the dog's neck quickly as who knew how wild it was or if it had rabies, but he reeled back with a sharp gasp, holding his hand, "It bite me!" he cried out with indignity, cradling the punctured hand and mutter a hymn to heal it.**

"Hey!"

Zeus smirked, already having a feeling what dog that was.

**"I got this," Annabeth said sternly to the dog, her training taking over and pulling it by the scruff of its neck, "Sit." She commanded and the dog whined, doing so at her tone.**

**After looking at the dog, it was clearly a purebred golden retriever, about three feet tall (an abnormal size for its species), loyal brown eyes, a black nose, and had his tail wagging in excitement.**

**Andi pushed up on her palms to sit up and looked at the dog. Her eyes narrowed and then went wide, "Hunter?!" she gasped.**

**The dog, Hunter, barked loudly in confirmation.**

**Andi squealed happily and hugged the large golden retriever around the neck.**

"Why am I not surprised at this?" Percy asked.

**"Andi?" Annabeth looked between them and asked, "What's going on?"**

**"Guys!" the daughter of Zeus exclaimed, "This is Hunter! He was a dog that hung around my old neighborhood when I was growing up. Man, he was my best buddy in the whole wide world back then!" She cooed to the dog, "Isn't that right, Hunter?"**

**Hunter barked in agreement, licking her cheek.**

**"Let me get this straight," Will said after his hand was healed, "A dog you knew growing up, just shows up in front of you, far from your old neighborhood, and you recognize him in a second."**

**"Hunter always knows where I am." Andi stated with a nod.**

Zeus grinned a bit at that while the demigods murmured in confusion.

**Annabeth narrowed her eyes at the dog, clearly suspicious of it until she saw the evening sun reflect off the dog's fur. She had thought it was golden blond at first, since it was in its species name, but it wasn't. The fur glistened in the light, like it was actually gold. Her mind raced for a moment until she gasped, eyes wide, "Andi, that's not a normal dog."**

**"Duh, he's Hunter! He's super loyal, super generous, super caring, super lucky, super-"**

**"The Kyon Khryseos." Annabeth said quickly.**

"Of course it is." Apollo said, giving a dull glare to his father while the King smirked.

"Just a coincidence, I'm sure."

**"Eh?"**

**Annabeth repeated, "The Kyon Khryseos or the golden dog." She got blank looks and groaned, "Andi, your grandmother, Rhea, assigned the golden dog, Hunter here, to guard over baby Zeus and his nursing goat, Amaltheia, as he grew up."**

"...So...we have a dog?" Thalia asked.

"He often lazes about Olympus now since most of his daughters are either dead, paired off, or immortal virgins." Poseidon said.

"...Dad...cockblocking your own grandson..."

**"How's he supposed to protect a baby god?" Will questioned since the dog didn't seem like it could fight off a monster, let alone a titan. He got his answer when Hunter grew to the size of a huge double-decker bus you usually see in England but with sharp teeth the size of swords and claws to match as they gleamed a flawless white and powerful limbs making him look even bigger, "…I stand corrected."**

"Stop threatening Will!"

"Good boy, Kyon." Zeus said with a smirk.

**"Hunter? Why did you tell me you could grow so big?!" she questioned with a pout and got a booming bark for an answer. Andi nodded in acceptance of that, but looked at Annabeth in confusion, "But why was he around my neighborhood?" she questioned as she knew Hunter ever since she was four and would often played fetch with him. He really likes tennis balls.**

"Yeah, he still enjoys playing with balls."

"Silence, Poseidon."

**Hunter shrunk down to his previous size, tail wagging and nuzzling against Andi, as the daughter of wisdom said, "Zeus must have sent him there." She guessed, it was the only thing that made sense to her, "I mean, Thalia told me at times Amaltheia would show up and lead her to weapons and safe places around the country when she ran away from home. So I guess Hunter was staying around to protect you, until you figured out who you were."**

**Andi knelt down and rubbed Hunter's neck as a smile played on her lips. Guess her dad wasn't as big a stiff he came off as after all.**

"Only in bed."

"ARES!"

**"What I have to ask is, why is he here now?" the son of the bow said, still glaring a bit at the dog for biting him.**

**"Cause he loves me." Andi told him, rubbing her nose against Hunter's.**

**"Let's go with that." Annabeth said, not knowing why the dog just appeared, "Come on, let's get this over with."**

**"Gotcha." The daughter of Zeus nodded and ruffled Hunter's head, "Come on boy, we got a mini quest to finish." Hunter barked and happily trotted after her.**

**"Great," Will mutter and took up the rear.**

"Damn...cockblocked by man's best friend."

"Good boy, Hunter." Thalia said.

**The group had arrived at a Shack. It was small, dilapidated, and thick with filth. It had a dead snake nailed to the front door that was shriveled up and in fact broken off from the bottom half. The shake was half-hidden amongst the tangle of trunks. It seemed to be a very strange location to choose for a house, or else an odd decision to leave the trees growing nearby, blocking all light and the view of the valley below. It was deserted; its walls were mossy and so many tiles had fallen off the roof that the rafters were visible in places. Nettles grew all around it, their tips reaching the windows, which were tiny and thick with grime.**

**"Someone lived here?" Annabeth questioned aloud because it was an architecturally nightmare to her.**

**"Seems so," Will added, wondering why someone would nail a dead snake to a door as he glared at it.**

"Evil thing." Apollo said with a glare.

**Apollo's kids have always hated snakes. In fact, they bothered them since their dad was the Sauroktonos, the Lizard-Killer. It was similar to how spiders bothered kids of Athena from the whole Arachne thing. Now, children of the sun didn't fear snakes, they just didn't like them since one had bothered their grandmother, Leto.**

**So not cool.**

"Hell yeah!" Apollo said with a pumped fist.

**Andi was looking around, "I don't feel any wards." She stated and walked closer, Hunter right at her side while sniffing around. Andi looked at the dog and knelt next to him and rubbed his head, "Hey, boy. You feel anything in there?" she asked, he was an immortal dog after all, he must have felt something, right?**

**Hunter barked to that.**

**Andi grinned at him, "Well, let's play an oldie but goodie. Fetch the evil item, boy, go get it!" she cooed at him as Hunter barked and rushed into the house, bringing the door down like it was a doggie door.**

"He likes fetch..." Annabeth said.

"Great." Percy said, inwardly dreading getting a dog for Annabeth.

**"He likes fetch, huh?" Annabeth asked, a small smile on her face. Hunter was such a cutie.**

"Traitor..." Apollo mumbled.

"Note to self...get a dog..." Leo said.

**"Yep! You should see him with a tennis ball, catches every one you toss at him."**

**Will rolled his eyes, "He must really like licking balls, huh?"**

"Ha! Boy made the same joke I did. He has a good sense of humor." Poseidon said with a grin.

**Andi blinked at him, "How'd you know?" she asked innocently as Annabeth glared at him for the comment.**

**Will ignored Annabeth, he wasn't the dog's biggest fan right now. The thing bit him, "Lucky guess."**

"You tell it Will!"

**They heard things being broken inside as Hunter returned a few minutes later with a gold box in his mouth, trotting to them triumphantly.**

**"Good boy!" Andi cheered and she took it out of his mouth. He barked approvingly as the back of his ear was scratched.**

**"It could be rigged." The blonde girl commented as she knelt next to the box that Andi had placed on the ground.**

**Andi nodded, "Yeah, Voldie is an ass like that."**

**"Who?" the blonds asked her.**

**"Oh right…I never did tell you about him." She gave a quick telling of the Dark Moron and the two were just looking at her with wide eyes.**

**"Andi, you never told me some psycho terrorist has been trying to kill you." Annabeth pouted at her, feeling terrible for her.**

"She doesn't want pity." Thalia said.

"Of course not. It's concerning, though." Annabeth said.

**All she knew was that Andi's mom was murdered, but didn't know that the guy's wraith had been harassing her since she started going to magical school.**

**"Meh, I'm sure you've heard enough sob stories. Not like mine is much different."**

**No no, it actually was.**

"Yeah. Harry Potter different." Apollo said.

**Will frowned, "So, he just haunts you in a way?"**

**The raven-haired girl shrugged, "I guess so, he is just so annoying!" she whined, seriously, get an afterlife man!**

**"Yeah," Annabeth said dryly, "A man is constantly trying to kill me would annoy me too."**

**"Right?!"**

**"Andi, let's just open this box." Will focused before Andi got on her soapbox. Again.**

"Which she borrows from her father from time to time."

"Go play with the dead, Hades."

**The daughter of Zeus looked at him with a tilt of her head and then nodded. She focused her magnet powers and pulled open the box without touching it. When opened, in it was a large black stone on an ugly lump of gold as a band.**

**"That's it?" Andi questioned as she used her air powers to remove it from the pillow it was on and into her hand. It seemed so tiny. She knew it was the Resurrection Stone, an item that could let one bring forth shades of one's loved ones from the afterlife (she had asked Hermione to help her with some research), but it seemed so tiny, like nothing that would seem like a god made item.**

**As Annabeth and Will looked at it as well, Andi's mind was flooded with an idea.**

**Her mum.**

"Oh boy." Annabeth said with wide eyes.

"That's tempting." Percy said under his breath.

"Amen brother." Leo said.

**She…she could use this to see her mum again. The only thing she saw of her now was that constant nightmare of **_**that**_** night. If…if she could just talk to her…the daughter of Zeus didn't even notice that she was slowly bringing the ring to her finger.**

"One ring to rule them all..." Apollo said.

"That's not even close to being funny." Hades said dryly.

**"Andi?" Annabeth said, but the girl ignored her, "Andi?" she said louder.**

**But it was Hunter who acted and bit Andi on the wrist, getting her to yelp and drop the ring. The dog barked at the Horcrux, growling at it with teeth bared.**

**"Andi," Will said, holding her hand to check on it and started to heal it while glaring at Hunter. He was about to say something but Annabeth interrupted.**

**"It must be cursed too." The child of wisdom stated, hand resting on her chin in thought, "I mean," she turned to Andi, "You looked like you were in a daze? Some kind of compulsion for the person to wear it must be on it with another curse for once you wear it?"**

**"Um, yeah," Andi lied with a nod, something Will raised an eyebrow to, "I felt like I had to put it on." She answered as the son of Apollo finished healing her wrist and she thanked him.**

"And my kid's bullshit meter totally intercepted that." Apollo said with a smirk.

**"So the entire thing is cursed?" the blue eyed blond asked as the raven haired girl narrowed her eyes at the ring.**

**"Actually…" she trailed off, "Bethy, step on the band. Use your knife to wiggle the stone out of the band." She instructed.**

**"Alright." Annabeth nodded, it sounded like a good plan to her. The stone cracked when the dagger first touched it and let out a screaming wail, "Is that supposed to happen?" the blonde questioned as she popped the stone out after a few pushes.**

**Andi just nodded and picked up the stone that had a crack running down the middle of it. Hunter sniffed it between her fingers and licked them, like saying it was okay now.**

**"Well," the daughter of Zeus said in a chipper tone as she stood up and grinned at her friends, "We completed what we had to do. Time to go home."**

**"I guess so." Will nodded at how fast the 'quest' was, but it was fun too, "We flying on Cloud Nine again?"**

"So eager?" Aphrodite said with a grin.

"He's an Aladdin fan." Apollo said proudly.

**Andi grinned at him and poked his nose, "Nope! We got something better," she said and turned to Hunter, "Get big, boy, we need a ride."**

**Hunter barked and grew in size and Andi leaped on, "Come on guys."**

**Annabeth gave her a dry look, "A little help, he's a little too tall, Andi."**

"Damn, if only all of us could fly." Leo said with a grin.

**"Oops! Right." The blue eyed girl nodded and floated them onto Hunter's back while she held onto his ears.**

**"Gods, I can only imagine what the mortals are going to see from the mist," the wise girl commented, but Andi waved her off.**

**"Relax, Bethy, I got it covered!"**

**Will looked intrigue, "Oh, what are you going to do?"**

**Andi just smirked, "Simple." She looked forward and shook Hunter's ears, "Hold on tight…let's go, boy!" she ordered with a big smile.**

**Hunter let out a mighty bark and moved.**

"Ride that doggie!" Frank said with a chuckle.

**"AHHH!" the blonds cried out as they held onto the fur of the large golden dog for dear life. Behind them, a trail of fire was followed where Hunter ran.**

**"Did I mention he was super-fast?!" the driver shouted over the wind.**

**"Andi!" the blonds cried out as the girl giggled up a storm.**

**Man, this was starting to be the best Christmas holiday ever!**

"Such a fun Christmas." Annabeth said, frowning in jealousy. "Lucky."

"Annabeth, we're not having a quest on Christmas." Percy said.

"Yeah, it's kind of a buzz kill." Leo said.

* * *

**AN: And here's chapter sixteen.**

**Review!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Reading The Ever Twisting Winds: The Lightning Thief**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson and the Olympians, please support the official release.**

**Chapter 17**

* * *

"I'll take it." Frank said, smiling at his girlfriend as she handed him the book.

**They had gotten back to camp relatively fast. Hunter's arrival at camp certainly made Chiron go slack jawed for a moment, even Mr. D was blinking in surprise at the dog's presence. The golden retriever moved into Cabin One with Andi, where a fluffy doggy bed was already waiting for him, Zeus' doing no doubt.**

"A god's best friend."

"Indeed he was." Zeus said smugly.

**She had placed their Resurrection Stone on a tiny velvet pillow as it rested in a glass dome case on her wall of trophies, right next to the piece of Ares' shield. Next, she hung the pelt of the Calydonian boar on the wall behind her bed, giving it its own space.**

"A good reminder of her first gift from a love interest!" Aphrodite said.

**Plus it looked like a cool headpiece.**

**When they brought the pelt back, not only was Chiron extremely proud of them, but the whole camp was up in praise to the group since they told the whole tale. Will was good at telling stories, must've got it from his dad.**

"Oh yeah he did!" Apollo said with a grin.

**Mr. D just waved off the achievement by saying they didn't even bring any bacon back, so in his mind, they did rather poor.**

"I'm with D on that one."

"Whatever warhead."

**The Holiday was zooming on by as Andi spent most of her time playing in the snow with Hunter and her friends, racing the nymphs (she was getting faster, whoo!), and just having a really fun time.**

**Nothing could ruin it.**

"Famous last words." The demigods all muttered under their breath.

**Currently, Andi was in hiding.**

**You see, she may or may not have transfigured a pile of snow to look like a giant spider…and then charm it to chase members of Cabin Six around the camp.**

"She did _what_?" Annabeth asked, her eyes going wide.

**Of course it had nothing to do with the fact that the Strolls bet she couldn't do it or anything.**

**Absolutely not.**

"...Seriously?" Annabeth looked extremely peeved. "A _bet_?"

"Bets are an important part of life, Annabeth." Hermes said with a sage nod.

**"Come out and take it like a demigod, Andi!" Annabeth shouted as she and her siblings had finally killed the snow spider by using a flamethrower they had in their armory.**

"...You have a flamethrower in your armory!?" Thalia asked, not aware of this.

"Of course." Annabeth said like it was nothing.

**They were now hunting the girl for payback.**

**The daughter of wisdom zoomed past the Big House, passing a cute and completely innocent UPS box.**

"...Hermes..."

"I had nothing to do with it!"

**Then transforming noises came from it and Andi stood up in what looked like a cardboard transformer.**

**"And the Strolls said my Autobox disguise would never work," she smirked, ha, in their faces.**

"Ooh, I like that idea too!"

**"Uh-oh." She gasped and quickly transformed back as another blond of Cabin Six came by.**

**The door to the Big House opened and Mr. D saw the box, "About damn time Hermes sent this." He muttered and opened it.**

**Big blue eyes stared into purple ones as the god slowly closed the box and put his hands in the air and he just walked back inside.**

**"And now they're shipping them here?" he questioned with horror, "I'm too sober for this shit."**

Dionysus looked horrified at the aspect while Hermes stroked his chin. "Maybe if we made special packaging..."

"No, Hermes." The other Olympians said dryly.

**It was the twenty fourth as everyone was cheering and celebrating the Christmas Eve party, Mr. D making it even more festive due to being the party god. Everyone was having a blast!**

"As fun as it could be surrounded by your mongrels." Dionysus said to his family.

**Andi and Annabeth had celebrated Thalia's birthday together with Hunter two days ago. The demigoddesses just sat around the snow covered tree as Andi told them stories from school, just trying to feel closer to her older sister.**

Thalia smiled at that.

**She even put a birthday hat on one of the branches, which made Annabeth burst into giggles since Thalia would never wear one of those pointed hats.**

"Amen to that!" Thalia said.

**Currently, Andi was joking around with Annabeth, both were wearing Santa hats, as they sipped some eggnog. Even Hunter was wearing some antlers as he chewed on a red and green tennis ball for the holiday.**

**Chiron had a white Santa beard on with a matching Santa hat as well, looking like a fit Santa centaur.**

"Now there's a fun postcard." Hermes said with a chuckle.

**Her Aphrodite relatives were practically skipping around, shoving boys and girls together and holding mistletoes over their heads, trying to spread the love as always.**

"Good girls!"

"Annoying."

"Bah, what would you know virgin?"

**They tried to put Will and Andi together, which was weird to the girl, but Hunter jumped up and ran away with the mistletoes, getting the girls to glare at the dog for ruining what they called, a possible 'Windi' moment.**

"Dammit, Hunter!"

"Good boy Hunter!"

The son and daughter of Ms. Grace shared a glare.

**Seriously, what did that even mean?**

**The daughter of Zeus was looking around and saw the Dionysus kids spreading infectious party cheer as an idea sprung from her mind.**

"If she pranks them, I can't promise she'll survive my wrath." Dionysus said with a frown.

"If you do, there will be consequences."

**"Andi?" Annabeth said with a raised brow, "What's with that sly look you got?"**

**Indeed, Andi did have a sly smile on her face.**

"I've already given my warning."

**"Well," the sky daughter said with a twinkle in her eyes, "I believe I need to do my good deed of the holiday. Be back soon!" she said and rushed over to the blonds sons of the wine god, "Hey guys!"**

**"Hey Andi!" Castor and Pollux said back with cheer, clearing having a great time.**

**"I got a question for you two."**

**Castor and Pollux looked at each other as Pollux said, "What?"**

**Andi's smiled widened, "How would you like to perform a Christmas Miracle?"**

"You were saying D?"

"Shut up, Hermes."

**The blonds blinked at that in surprise and asked what it was. After Andi rushingly explained it, Cabin Twelve agreed instantly.**

**"But, what about our dad?" Castor asked with a frown.**

"Always such a good boy." Dionysus said sadly.

**Andi waved him off, "Oh, no worries, we'll only be gone for an hour at most."**

**"Sounds cool to me." Pollux said as they went over to the campfire, since most of the celebrating was happening in the pavilion.**

**Andi, who had a plate with a steaming slice of apple pie and a dollop of vanilla ice cream on top, spoke with her aunt Hestia about a Christmas Miracle, urgent mission of family, and pie (giving it to the goddess, because who doesn't love pie?).**

"Very true." Hestia said with a soft smile.

**After hearing her plan, Hestia graciously took the pie and changed the campfire to floo green and the three demigods went to their destination.**

"Letting my sons go off without my permission?" Dionysus asked.

"Overstepping yourself, Dionysus." Hades said with a glare, joined by the rest of the original six. The wine god huffed and sat back, sipping his diet coke.

**Neville Longbottom, along with his grandmother Augustus, walked along the halls of Saint Mungo.**

"She's...a genius." Apollo said with wide eyes. He got questioning looks but didn't elaborate.

**The boy's face sullen as he had to spend another Christmas to see his broken parents. While his grandmother told him that this was a badge of honor, of their courage, it still hurt him so much to see them like this.**

Everyone in the room turned solemn, knowing the dreadful tale that befell the Longbottom family.

**They went to the fourth floor that was designated for spell damage and a nurse rushed past them, but skidded to a stop, "Madam L-Longbottom?!" she squeaked.**

**"Yes?" the Head of the Longbottom family said with a delicate brow raised.**

**"We-we were just about to floo call you!" the nurse rushed out in a stammer.**

"She didn't!" Dionysus said.

"She did...or rather, your boys did." Apollo said. They still didn't elaborate, but Athena was quick to catch on, figuring it out and giving a small smile.

**Augustus' heart tightened, but the older woman didn't show it, "Did something happen to my Frank and Alice?" she questioned, voice stern.**

**"Well, yes!" the nurse shouted, "Follow me, quickly!" she said, running back to the Longbottom room, both family members rushing after her.**

**When they entered, they saw a sight that could not be forgotten.**

**Frank turned to his mother, eyes no longer broken, but brimming with life, "Mum? Is that you?" he questioned.**

**The woman next to him gasped, "My baby!" she said, pushing aside the mediwitches and hugged the boy.**

"...Dude...Andi's my hero." Leo said with a slack jaw.

**Neville was stunned, "M-Mum?" he questioned with a squeak, his voice heavy as his breath quickened.**

**"My baby, my baby boy." Alice Longbottom gushed, tears streaming her face.**

**"Mum!" Neville cried out, hugging her back, eyes flooded.**

**"How?" Madam Longbottom questioned as tears spilled from her normally proud eyes, her emotions heavy.**

**"A Christmas Miracle, madam, that is all we can say."**

"...Alright, I admit that was a good reason." Dionysus said begrudgingly.

Zeus beamed with pride.

**The nurse next to her said as Frank stood up and hugged his son tightly, ruffling his hair as Neville hugged him too, "They were the same as usual until about twenty minutes ago. We've been running scans, but they're perfectly fine, no mental scarring even. It is as if nothing happened!"**

**"Mum," Frank smiled brightly and hugged her, "Still wearing those stupid hats, I thought I told you to change styles last time I saw you." He joked as his mother hugged him so tightly, his spine might have snapped.**

**"It is about time you got yourself together," the woman said in a tight tone, her voice quivering.**

**Frank just smiled, "You know me mum, just need a d-decade." He frowned, at missing so much of his son's life.**

**"Well, you have much to catch up on."**

**"I intend to do that." He said to her but knitted his brow and pulled something that was attached to his mother's back. He read it and smiled, turning to his son, "Neville, you have a letter." He said, handing it over.**

**Through his tears, Neville read it:**

_**Merry Yule, Nev. Now buck up kiddo! Show Hogwarts just what you can do, because with family supporting you, you can do anything!**_

_**Happy Holidays!**_

_**From your Jolly Christmas Miracle.**_

"Good on her!" The son of Mars said as the others clapped in approval.

**Neville gave a teary smile, "Thank you," he said to whoever did this.**

**Just thank you so much.**

**Down the hallway, Pollux popped his head around the corner, Castor did the same over him, as Andi did the same too over them as their bodies were hidden under her invisibility cloak.**

"Ha! Classic lineup. Midget on top."

"Like a party in b-!"

"Ares, finish that joke and you will be without any sort of party for a year at least."

"Oh come on!"

**"Thanks guys, you made my friend really happy." She smiled softly for Neville, the kid deserved it.**

**"Hey, it was no problem." Castor assured her.**

**Since Castor and Pollux were sons of Dionysus, the god of madness, they could spread that madness.**

**But, like their dad, they could also cure it.**

"I try not to though. Most of it heals on its own." Dionysus said, sipping his diet coke.

**Frank and Alice Longbottom had been tortured into insanity, so the two members of Cabin Twelve were able to cure them.**

**After Andi told them the tale, how could they not use the healing aspect of their power?**

**"Still, thank you." Andi said, she really meant it.**

**Pollux just smiled, "Well, I think we should go now."**

**"Yep!" was Andi's cheerful reply and they did.**

**As soon as they exited the campfire, Mr. D was waiting for them. Just standing there not look so pleased with his crossed arms, purple eyes narrowed.**

**"So, care to tell me where you three have been?" he questioned, more like ordered.**

"Oh...Andi's facing off against annoyed Dionysus." Apollo said with a grin. "Wonder how she slips out of this one."

**"Um…" Andi trailed off, about to explain but Hestia stepped in as she continued to poke the fire gently, a pleased smile on her face.**

**"Now, now, Dionysus," the hearth goddess said in her ever calm tone to her throne replacer, "They did something wonderful, you should be proud of your boys." The goddess told him as she explained what Andi had done with the help of his sons.**

**After hearing it, the god lost his glare. He couldn't very well say anything after that since if he did, he would look like an absolute jackass.**

"Tch. Ruin my fun." Dionysus said with a frown.

"You should still be proud of them."

"I am. Immensely so."

**He was only a mild ass, thank you very much.**

"True."

**The wine god breathed through his nose and uncrossed his arms and placed his hands on both his sons' heads, showing a fond smile on his face and his eyes had a twinkle of pride in them.**

**"Good job, boys." Was all he said and ruffled their blond hair, getting beaming smiles from the two, "And as for you, Amanda," Mr. D pointed at Andi, "Next time you have some hair brain scheme for my sons, you will tell me, understood?"**

"Precisely."

**Andi gave him a mock salute, "Roger dodger, Mr. D."**

**"Good, now get back to the celebration." He instructed in a drawl, getting the three kids rushed off back to the pavilion.**

**The two gods just watch them scamper off as Hestia said, "She really is a good girl, isn't she, Dionysus?" she questioned her nephew with a soft smile.**

**"Bah," the god waved her off, trying to sound his usual grumpy uncaring self, but failed as even he had a small smile on his face.**

**It was Christmas Eve after all.**

"I really do enjoy that holiday." Dionysus said.

**It was the next day, the twenty fifth, Christmas day.**

**Andi had awaken with a gift in front of her cabin door. It was in a long and thin package, the paper was red with gold ribbon binding it and when opened, a broomstick rolled out of it with no listed sender.**

**It was her dream broom.**

**The Firebolt.**

"...Still not as fast as my car." Apollo said with a huff.

**The handle was made of polished ebony, and the twigs were hazel, as those twigs provided more precision in turning. The metal parts of the broom were goblin-made ironwork, a first for a broomstick to be precise, which increased the stability and power in adverse conditions and prevented slippage on the foot grips. It even had the registry number in gold.**

"...I could make it better." Leo grumbled.

**Best. Christmas. Ever.**

**Andi had rushed back into the cabin to get her googles. She was still in her blue and white flannel jammies and purple cotton ball socks as she mounted it in a whoop and zoomed off. Her loud cheers waking many of the campers up since they were allowed to sleep-in today.**

**"WHOOOHO!" the daughter of Zeus cried out as she ascended higher with barrel rolls and loops at about a hundred and twenty three mph (it could go from a nought to a hundred and fifty mph in ten seconds).**

"I could make one that does that in five!"

"Leo, please don't try."

"Aw, c'mon Piper!"

**She held on with one hand and placed sticky charms on her feet as she stood on it as if it was a snowboard, "Oh yeah!" Andi screamed as she zoomed up as the cold air nipped at her harshly.**

**Did she care? Hell no!**

**She stopped into a spin as her head was pointed to the ground and she started the spin once more, the broom looked like helicopter blades as she went down from the two hundred foot drop and broke into a twist about ten feet off the ground and shot through the camp with a maddening grin.**

**Clarisse opened her cabin door to tell whoever was making noise to shut the hell up, but Andi zoomed past her with a large grin on her face and did a quick spin, kicking up a whole lot of snow, covering the muscular girl.**

"Owned."

"Shut up speedstick!"

**"EVANS!" the daughter of war bellowed as she was covered in a pile of snow, but the pixie's laughter filled the air far more as she was having a blast.**

**More and more kids came out of their cabins, seeing Andi doing her sky dance as she was doing tricks you'd see on MTV or something, some even cheering her own for more.**

**And she was more than happy to give them a Christmas morning show!**

**Her blood was pumping, the rush, the feel, the maneuverability, the speed…where had the Firebolt been all her life?!**

"In a shop?" Leo suggested with a grin, getting some groans.

"That was so bad, I think you killed a comedian somewhere." Hermes said with a tut of disappointment.

**Andi stopped by the pavilion, her back heel pushing down on the broom, making the handle pop up as she hovered a foot off the air and did another spin before she dismounted and picked up the broom, resting it on her shoulder with one hand as her other hand pushed her googles on top her head, "Damn that was freaking awesome!"**

**And from the kids at their tables cheering, they agreed, all asking about the Firebolt and such. Andi had taken a goblet and asked for hot cocoa as she talked about to everyone about her new toy, even offering to teach Annabeth and Will how to ride the broom later once she had more fun on the Firebolt.**

"Whoo! Little Will's gonna have an awesome ride!"

"The girl or...? I said too much again, didn't I?" Ares asked at the glare he got from his girlfriend.

"A year."

"Wha-Oh, come on!"

**Man, Ron and Hermione were going to flip out once they saw it!**

**There were exchanging of gifts that morning too. Andi had gotten Will a book on magical diseases,**

"Medic, broom flier...he's awesome. Like his dad."

"Hopefully, and this is a stretch, he won't have as big a head." Artemis said dryly.

**which he took with great interest while Annabeth had gotten her a book on dog training.**

"Like she'll need it." Zeus said with a snort.

**"Ah, Andi," Chiron said, clopping over to her with a glass filled with this funky purple liquid and a pamphlet in his other hand, "A merry morning to you, I see you received a new toy." He stated with a faint smile.**

**"Yep! My dream broom, Chiron, oh man," Andi was literally bouncing at her table, "the moves I can do with it!"**

**Chiron gave a chuckle, "I witnessed earlier. Ah, but I came over to give you a little something." He said, holding out the cup.**

**"…Mione says I should never ever take a potion from guy. Ever." Her friend said that a guy could have ill intentions or something like that towards her or something. But she just nodded since her friend was very serious about it.**

"The poor dear could be taken advantage of." Aphrodite said.

**"Well," Chiron mused, "This is actually a bit of a tradition I've made over the centuries with the magical demigods I train. And since it is Christmas, I thought it would be best to give it to you now."**

**Okay, that got her interest, "What is it?"**

**"Tell me, what do you know of Animagus'?"**

"Ooo...Best present of the year goes to Chiron." Apollo said with a grin.

**Andi gaped at him, her blue eyes wide, "No way?!"**

**Chiron nodded, "The potion is a method to see your 'inner animal' so to say, thus helping you know what to focus on. It's a little something Falco and I wiped up."**

**"Who?"**

**"Falco Aesalon, the first register Animagus. A son of Athena. He was able to turn into a falcon and fly everywhere back in the old days." The trainer had a melancholic smile on his face, "A very good friend of mine."**

**Hearing that, Andi all too eagerly took the potion and chugged it.**

**It was the nastiest thing ever, like, the opposite of nectar.**

"I take that back." Apollo said with a blanch.

**"Ooo, pretty stars." Andi giggled dreamily before passing out, falling head first on her table with a thud.**

"And there's the brain damage."

**"Ah, perhaps I should have told her about that part." Chiron muttered, oh well. She'll come out of it in a minute or two. In fact, Andi shot up from the table with a gasp and looked around, "What did you see?" he questioned knowingly.**

**Andi had to blink a few times, but said, "I was flying, I had wings and then I was dive-bombing like a bullet and snagged a fish out of a river with my talons." She explained as she had never felt something like that before, she felt so free, the beat of the wings, the wind ruffling her feathers, it was awesome!**

"Ah, a good animal!" Zeus said with a beaming grin.

**The centaur stroked his beard, "Well, knowing who your father is and the way you described yourself, most likely an eagle." He mused and handed her the pamphlet, "These instructions should help you train, but remember," his tone was stern, "becoming an Animagus is an arduous task, Andi. You must follow these instructions to the letter and even then, it could take years."**

**"Okay, Chiron." Andi nodded, but she was going to show him. She'd have this down in no time!**

**Chiron nodded, "Good, now go have fun." He smiled and clopped off to enjoy himself as well.**

**"Got it!" the daughter of Zeus cheerfully said and started reading the pamphlet.**

**The grin on her face just wouldn't leave.**

"Stole my gimmick." Frank said with a frown before resuming his reading.

**It was pretty routine until New Years. Andi would hangout and train with Annabeth and Will. Spar with Clarisse and win by being slick as usual.**

**Using magic to make the daughter of war gassy wasn't against the rules now, right~?**

"Now that's an embarrassing loss. Toilet exploding cannot beat that." Percy said.

Ares begrudgingly agreed to that.

**Anyway, she was still trying to find her own style with her swordsmanship and overall combat style, but Andi felt it was coming along well. Especially dodging, she liked dodging since trying to block blows from Clarisse hurt her arms if she was honest.**

**New Years was a blast, literally. Cabin Nine made all the fireworks like during Fourth of July and it was better than the New York City show. At least in her opinion.**

**After her goodbyes to her friends, and hugging Hunter goodbye (and telling him to be nice to Will),**

"Bite him all the time." Thalia said, her father having a small smirk on his face at the comment.

"What do you guys have against Windi!?" Apollo asked.

**she returned to school.**

**On the train ride back to Hogwarts, she told Ron and Hermione about the Firebolt. Ron was gushing, but Hermione looked worried and asked who sent it.**

**Andi said she didn't know and Ron stated why it should even matter, too starry eyed over the international level broom.**

"Ten drachma says its Dumbledore." Hermes said.

"Twenty it was Sirius." Apollo said. The two shook hands at the friendly wager.

**Hermione didn't look pleased at that.**

**Not even an hour when she returned, McGonagall had taken the broom to be striped for jinxes and such. It didn't matter that Andi claimed it was perfectly fine, that she had ridden it for hours during Winter Break, they were certain that Sirius Black hadn't sent it to her.**

"Pay up."

"Not yet. Still don't know who did."

**Hermione had tattled to McGonagall about the broom.**

**That hurt Andi deeply, one of the best presents she had ever gotten was taken and all because Hermione was worrying over nothing.**

**They got into a bit of a row about it. Ron considered the broom being stripped down to be a criminal act itself and was really angry with Hermione and the fact her cat kept trying to eat his pet rat.**

**She had taken refuge in the library during that time and neither Andi nor Ron were willing to mend things at the moment.**

"Oh, infighting between friends. The second bloodiest battles." Ares said with a brutal grin.

**Wood had come to Andi, worried that she would choke during the next match if the Dementors came back again, but Andi angrily told him that she had it covered and then he went on about her needing a broom. Ron told him about the Firebolt and Wood went rushing to talk sense, his sense, to the deputy headmistress.**

**It was Defense Against the Dark Arts that Andi was keen to get to; after her conversation with Wood, she wanted to get started on her anti-dementor lessons as soon as possible.**

"The private lessons dedicated to the species? It could probably be its own speciality." Hades mused. "I revoke my previous statements about them being good guards."

**"Ah yes," said Lupin, when Andi reminded him of his promise at the end of class. "Let me see... how about eight o'clock on Thursday evening? The History of Magic classroom should be large enough... I'll have to think carefully about how we're going to do this... We can't bring a real dementor into the castle to practice on..."**

"Why not?" Ares asked with a smirk. "Sounds like fun."

"No, Ares." Zeus said sternly. That was _his_ daughter thank you very much.

**"Still looks ill, doesn't he?" said Ron as they walked down the corridor, heading to dinner. "What d'you reckon's the matter with him?"**

**There was a loud and impatient "tuh" from behind them. It was Hermione, who had been sitting at the feet of a suit of armor, repacking her bag, which was so full of books it wouldn't close.**

**"And what are you tutting at us for?" said Ron irritably.**

**"Nothing," said Hermione in a lofty voice, heaving her bag back over her shoulder.**

**"Yes, you were," said Ron. "I said I wonder what's wrong with Lupin, and you -"**

**"Well, isn't it obvious?" said Hermione, with a look of maddening superiority.**

"...She's got to be a legacy of Athena's." Ares said after a moment, smirking at his sister.

"I would be honored." Huffed the wisdom goddess.

"Of course you would." Poseidon said, smirking at her. "As full of pride as her ancestor..."

"Like you're one to talk."

**"If you don't want to tell us, don't." snapped Ron.**

**"Fine," said Hermione haughtily, and she marched off.**

**"She doesn't know," said Ron, staring resentfully after Hermione. "She's just trying to get us to talk to her again."**

**Andi disagreed with that, while she was still mad at Hermione, she knew the girl was a smart cookie, she so probably did know.**

"Definitely a legacy." Annabeth said.

**At eight o'clock on Thursday evening, Andi left Gryffindor Tower for the History of Magic classroom. It was dark and empty when she arrived, but she lit the lamps with her wand and had waited only five minutes when Professor Lupin turned up, carrying a large packing case, which he heaved onto Professor Binn's desk.**

**"What's that?" said Andi curiously.**

**"Another boggart," said Lupin, stripping off his cloak. "I've been combing the castle ever since Tuesday, and very luckily, I found this one lurking inside Mr. Filch's filing cabinet. It's the nearest we'll get to a real dementor. The boggart will turn into a dementor when he sees you, so we'll be able to practice on him. I can store him in my office when we're not using him; there's a cupboard under my desk he'll like."**

"...They like enclosed spaces? So...they're in the closet?" Nico asked, amused at his own joke.

**"Okay," said Andi, intrigued he found such a good substitute for a dementor.**

**"So..." Professor Lupin had taken out his own wand, and indicated that Andi should do the same. "The spell I am going to try and teach you is highly advanced magic, Andi - well beyond ordinary Wizarding Level. It is called the Patronus Charm."**

**"How does it work?"**

"Notes out, everyone." Apollo said, his fellow patrons of intelligence whipping their own notepads out.

**"Well, when done correctly, it conjures up a Patronus," said Lupin, "which is a kind of anti-dementor - a guardian that acts as a shield between you and the dementor."**

**Andi had a sudden vision of herself crouching behind a Hagrid-sized figure holding a large club. Professor Lupin continued, "The Patronus is a kind of positive force, a projection of the very things that the dementor feeds upon - hope, happiness, the desire to survive - but it cannot feel despair, as real humans can, so the dementors can't hurt it. But I must warn you, Andi, that the charm might be too advanced for you. Many qualified wizards have difficulty with it."**

**Andi felt a sting to her pride at that, she had learned many a spell just over the span of a summer. She was certain she could handle a little advance spell. Ancient Greek ones were the tough customers in learning after all,**

"Only the best." Annabeth said with a smirk.

**"I think I can handle it," she said with confidence, "What does a Patronus look like?"**

**"Each one is unique to the wizard who conjures it."**

**"And how do you conjure it?"**

**"With an incantation, which will work only if you are concentrating, with all your might, on a single, very happy memory."**

"Why only one?" Percy asked.

"Maybe that's just how the spell was created and worked perfectly." Annabeth suggested.

**Andi cast her mind about for a happy memory. Certainly, nothing that had happened to her at the Dursley's was going to do.**

"What about Hunter?" Zeus asked.

"Figures you would ask that." Apollo said with a scowl.

**Finally, she settled on the moment when she had first ridden a broomstick, when she first flew.**

"Just as good." Zeus said with a nod.

**"Right," she said, focusing on the feeling of flight.**

**"The incantation is this -" Lupin cleared his throat. "Expecto patronum!"**

**"Expecto patronum," Andi repeated under her breath, "Expecto patronum."**

**"Concentrating hard on your happy memory?"**

**"Got it," said Andi, quickly forcing her thoughts back to that first broom ride. "Expecto patronum."**

**Something whooshed suddenly out of the end of her wand; it looked like a wisp of silvery gas.**

**"Did you see that?" said Andi excitedly. "Something happened!" she knew she could do it.**

**"Very good," said Lupin, smiling. "Right, then - ready to try it on a dementor?"**

**"Yes," Andi said, gripping her wand very tightly, and moving into the middle of the deserted classroom. Her mind on flying, but something else kept intruding... Any second now, she might hear her mother again... but she shouldn't think that, or she would hear her again, and she didn't want to... or did she?**

"Masochistic isn't she?"

"Shut up, Hades."

**Lupin grasped the lid of the packing case and pulled.**

**A dementor rose slowly from the box, its hooded face turned toward Andi, one glistening, scabbed hand gripping its cloak. The lamps around the classroom flickered and went out. The dementor stepped from the box and started to sweep silently toward Andi, drawing a deep, rattling breath. A wave of piercing cold broke over her -**

**"Expecto patronum!" Andi panicked and yelled. "Expecto patronum! Expecto -"**

"Well, she failed the first try." Ares said with a cruel smirk.

"Practice makes perfect." Athena said.

"First impressions leave the best mark."

"...That didn't even make sense."

"You didn't argue it, I win!"

**But the classroom and the dementor were dissolving... Andi was failing again through thick white fog, and her mother's voice was louder than ever, echoing inside her head –**

_**"Not my baby! Not my child! Please - I'll do anything!"**_

_**"Stand aside. Stand aside, girl!"**_

_**"Andromeda!"**_

"She is!"

"Hades, I swear...!" Zeus said with a glare directed at his brother.

**Andi jerked back to life. She was lying flat on her back on the floor. The classroom lamps were alight again. She didn't have to ask what had happened.**

**She was furious with herself.**

**She was not this weak; she refused to be!**

"That sounds familiar..." Percy said, tapping his chin.

"Percy, so help me..." Thalia said with a glare.

**"Dammit," she cursed and kipped up, feeling a cold sweat trickling down the back of her neck.**

**"Are you all right?" said Lupin.**

**"Yes..." the daughter of Zeus said tensely, taking calming breathes.**

**"Here -" Lupin handed her a Chocolate Frog. "Eat this before we try again. I didn't expect you to do it your first time; in fact, I would have been astounded if you had."**

"Would've been the A student."

"Ares, quiet." Zeus said with a scowl.

**"It's getting worse," Andi muttered, biting off the Frog's head savagely. "I could hear her louder that time - and him – Voldemort."**

**Lupin looked paler than usual.**

**"Andi, if you don't want to continue, I will more than understand -"**

**"I do!" said Andi fiercely, stuffing the rest of the Chocolate Frog into her mouth and swallowed. "I've got to! What if the Dementors turn up at our match against Ravenclaw?**

"Like before, and in canon." Apollo said with a sage nod. He paused and hummed. "Except for the lightning bolt."

**I refuse to fall again, I refuse to look like a fool!" she snapped.**

**"All right then..." said Lupin calmly, "You might want to select another memory, a happy memory, I mean, to concentrate on... That one doesn't seem to have been strong enough..."**

"How is the first time flying not strong enough?" Jason asked in genuine curiosity, Zeus looking a bit peeved as his son said it.

"It's an astounding joyful feeling, yes, but there are other happy thoughts that could be stronger." Annabeth said wisely.

**Andi thought hard and decided to focus her happy thoughts elsewhere, mainly, Camp Half-Blood.**

The campers cheered in agreement, Jason nodding along with them.

**Her home, her sanctuary, the family that she always wanted, all her friends**

"And possible love interest."

"Dite said it so it must be cannon! Ow! Arte, stop hitting me!"

**and learning who she truly was. She gripped her wand tightly again and took up her position in the middle of the classroom.**

**"Ready?" said Lupin, gripping the box lid.**

**"Ready," said Andi; trying hard to fill her head with happy thoughts about camp, and not dark thoughts about what was going to happen when the box opened.**

**"Go!" said Lupin, pulling off the lid. The room went icily cold and dark once more. The dementor glided forward, drawing its breath; one rotting hand was extending toward Andi -**

**"Expecto patronum!" Andi yelled, layering her emotions into the spell. "Expecto patronum!"**

**The screaming in her mind started up again, but it was softer, like a barely heard whisper. She could still feel the chilling effects of the boggart-dementor, but then a huge silvery mist shot out from the tip of her wand,**

Apollo opened his mouth.

"Apollo, don't you dare." Artemis threatened him with a glare.

Apollo shut his mouth with a click.

**blanketing her and blocking the boggart-dementor.**

**Andi gritted her teeth, unsure how much longer she could hold it…**

**"Riddikulus!" roared Lupin, springing forward.**

**There was a loud crack, and Andi's misty Patronus vanished along with the dementor; she plopped onto her bum, feeling like she had been racing nymphs all day along.**

"Or doing other things." Ares said. Eyes locked on him in a glare and he arched a brow. "What? I meant like fighting monsters. You're all disgusting."

"...Dude...nice one." Apollo said, shocked.

"I suppose everyone gets one." Athena said, getting a glare from her brother.

**Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Professor Lupin forcing the boggart back into the packing case with his wand; it had turned into a silvery orb again.**

**"Excellent!" Lupin said, striding over to where Andi sat. "Excellent, Andi! That was a grand start!"**

**"Can we have another go?" the daughter of Zeus said, forcing herself to her feet and wiping her brow, "Just one more go?"**

**"Not now," said Lupin firmly. "You've had enough for one night.**

"Okay, I know they've been pointing it out, but that's a lot of suggestive writing!" Leo said, groaning. "Seriously, I can't be the only guy to notice this!"

Jason, Frank and Percy wisely kept their mouths shut. Nico shrugged. He noticed it, but his sister looked ready to chuck diamonds.

"You guys are liars! All of you!"

The gods looked to Apollo, who grinned and crossed his arms. "Bro code. Not saying anything."

**Here -" He handed Andi a large bar of Honeydukes' best chocolate, "Eat the lot, or Madam Pomfrey will be after my blood. Same time next week?"**

**"Okay," said Andi. She took a bite of the chocolate and watched Lupin extinguishing the lamps that had rekindled with the disappearance of the dementor.**

**Andi said her goodbyes to the man as he walked out the history room. Andi shook her head as she moved out of the classroom as well, munching on the chocolate bar while heading back to Gryffindor Tower. She contemplated whether she should push herself for some demigod training or just go to sleep.**

**Sleep sounded nice to be honest.**

"Sleep is nice." Nico said with a nod.

**Since they were in the lead for the Quidditch cup, things were bright for the lions since Slytherin barely won against Ravenclaw. But Wood wouldn't have any slacking on their end either. So, he increased the number of team practices to five a week. This meant that with Lupin's anti-dementor classes, which in themselves were more draining than the Quidditch practices, her demigod training with Luna, and Animagus training; Andi had just one night a week to do all her homework.**

"...The _horror_." Percy, Leo and Frank said together.

**Even so, she wasn't showing the strain nearly as much as Hermione, whose immense workload finally seemed to be getting to her. Every night, without fail, Hermione was to be seen in a corner of the common room, several tables spread with books, Arithmancy charts, rune dictionaries, diagrams of Muggles lifting heavy objects, and file upon file of extensive notes; she barely spoke to anybody and snapped when she was interrupted.**

"Sounds like Annabeth when she's working on her AP classes." Percy said with a smirk.

"Percy!"

**Ron just wondered how she was getting around to all those classes since they clashed at times, but Andi just assumed that it was that Time Twister of Hermione's and she was starting to worry that the bookworm was overworking herself.**

**Wood had finally gotten back to her on the Firebolt too.**

**"Bad news, Andi. I've just been to see Professor McGonagall about the Firebolt. She - er - got a bit shirty with me. Told me I'd got my priorities wrong. Seemed to think I cared more about winning the Cup than I do about you staying alive. Just because I told her I didn't care if it threw you off, as long as you caught the Snitch first."**

"Probably not the best choice to say to the head of house." Hazel said.

**Wood shook his head in disbelief. "Honestly, the way she was yelling at me... you'd think I'd said something terrible... then I asked her how much longer she was going to keep it. He screwed up his face and imitated Professor McGonagall's severe voice. 'As long as necessary, Wood'... I reckon it's time you ordered a new broom, Andi. There's an order form at the back of Which Broomstick... you could get a Nimbus Two Thousand and One, like Malfoy's got."**

**"I'm not buying anything Malfoy thinks is good," said Andi flatly with a dull look.**

"Yeah! The Firebolt is Camp Half-Blood approved!" Thalia said, smirking as if that meant everything.

**January faded imperceptibly into February, with no change in the bitterly cold weather.**

**Valentine's Day was uneventful for Andi, she got a lot of letters, as usual,**

"Yay!" Aphrodite said with a clap of her hands. "Knock 'em dead, sweetie!"

**which confused her since a lot were from boys, but some were even from girls.**

"...Dude..."

"No, Leo."

"Will is a lucky guy!"

"Apollo!"

**She asked Ron why she got so much and he shrugged and said people were weird, something Andi nodded to in agreement.**

**She got one letter from Will, it was really simple, just a 'Miss you at camp' and a 'have a Happy Valentine's Day' things. It was nice of him, so she sent a cheery reply back.**

"Atta boy!"

"Subtle, but effective." Aphrodite said with an approving nod.

**"Ooh," Angelina said, taking the letter from Andi's hands, "What's this?"**

**"Hey!"**

**The older Chaser gave the daughter of Zeus a sly look, "Out of all the letters you get, this one gets your attention, this calls for inquiry, does it not girls?"**

**Alicia grinned, "Oh yes, we thought our little Andi didn't like boys yet." She giggled as Katie nodded her head.**

**"She's just growing up it seems." She teased as Andi puffed up at that.**

**"Give it back, Angelina, now!"**

"Yeah, it belongs to the love interest!" Apollo said.

"Pretty boy..." Leo said with a scowl.

**"No," the cocoa skinned girl said as she read the letter, but it was in another language, "Um," she took her wand and tapped it, changing the language to English,**

"...What?!" Percy asked. Sure he understood the Greek words when spoken to him, but he could still read English better than Greek!

**"Much better!" the oldest Chaser said while leaning towards Andi, "Now, who's Will~?"**

**"A guy from my camp." Andi answered simply, giving a dull glare, "Happy?"**

"I doubt it." Thalia said, glaring at the screen. "Vultures."

**"No," Alicia said as she took the letter and read it, "What's he look like? He cute?"**

**"Details!" Katie begged on with a clap of her hands.**

"Ten bucks she's Aphrodite's legacy."

"No bet." Piper said, smiling at that.

**Andi frowned at that, "Well, he's tall," she answered, "Short blond hair, sky blue eyes," She listed off getting giddy looks from her older friends, "a nice smile now that I think about it." She mused with a tilt of her head.**

"Ooh! She likes the sunny grin!" Apollo said proudly. "Gets it from daddy!"

"Apollo, enough!" Zeus said with a glare.

**"Smile, she likes his smile," Alicia giggled. Finally, they thought the girl played for the other team since she never bothered with boys at all.**

**"Hush," Katie swatted her, "Go on, Andi."**

**"He has nice hands."**

**"What?" Angelina blinked in surprise, "Why's that?"**

**"Well, he gave me a nice message once, very relaxing." The Seeker nodded informatively as the older girls looked at her in hysterics.**

**"He make you feel all nice?" Alicia asked further, a giggle slipping from her lips.**

**Andi nodded, it was very relaxing.**

**"What's his career focus?" Katie asked, going for the important bits, making the other two nodded, that was important information.**

**"He wants to be a muggle doctor, kinda runs in the family you could say."**

**"Like McSteamy from Grey's Anatomy?"**

"Will strikes me as the McDreamy type." Aphrodite said with a tap of her chin.

"Probably." Hazel said, nodding in agreement. She smiled at her frowning boyfriend. "He's got looks, honey, just saying."

**"Never heard of it." Andi stated, but Angelina wrapped her arm around the shorter girl.**

**"Oh Andi, we're so proud of you!" she said, the other two nodded, giggling in excitement.**

**Andi just knitted her brow in confusion, "Why?"**

**"Our little Andi, having a boyfriend." Katie sighed out, a hand on her cheek, "Oh, I thought I'd prepare myself for this day." She jested with a mock sob, making Alicia snicker.**

**Andi on the other hand went bright red, "He's not my boyfriend!" she exclaimed loudly, "He's just a friend from camp!"**

**"Who's a boy." Angelina pointed out with a cheshire grin, "So, friend plus boy, equals boyfriend."**

**"That's Pre-K logic!"**

"The best kind of logic." Leo said. "Pinky swears are legit for shit!"

"You do know that just defended Windi, right?"

"...Dammit!"

**Alicia nodded, "Perfect logic really."**

**"He's just a friend!" Andi complained with pink cheeks as they continued to tease her about it for the rest of the week.**

**Seriously, they were so weird.**

"Windi for the win! It's in the name!" Apollo said with a grin.

**The match against Ravenclaw was drawing nearer and nearer, but Andi still hadn't ordered a new broom. She was now asking Professor McGonagall for news of the Firebolt after every Transfiguration lesson, Ron standing hopefully at her shoulder, Hermione rushing past with her face averted.**

**"No, Potter, you can't have it back yet," Professor McGonagall told her the twentieth time this happened, before she'd even opened her mouth. "We've checked for most of the usual curses, but Professor Flitwick believes the broom might be carrying a Hurling Hex. I shall tell you once we've finished checking it. Now, please stop badgering me."**

"It's her broom. You confiscated it on the word of one student." Athena said with a frown.

**Her anti-dementor lessons were going okay, not at the rate she had hoped, but still well by Lupin's word. She was able to make a thick cloud of white mist out of the memory of Camp Half-Blood and it was able to push back the boggart-dementor. Despite wanting to hear her mother's voice again…she just couldn't take the nightmares anymore or of her granddad's taunting.**

"Bye-bye masochistic streak."

"Hades..."

**She wondered if Percy was getting them too or if she was just the easier target at the moment or if she was just making it up in her head.**

**It was so damn confusing and annoying.**

**It was their fourth practice in the week. Lupin was very pleased so far with her progress, calling it near prodigy, but Andi wasn't satisfied, asking why her Patronus wasn't chasing the boggart-dementor off.**

**Lupin told her only the true corporal Patronus did that.**

"Yes, she hasn't mastered that just yet." Apollo said sagely. "Not until the climax."

**They took a break as he broke out some butterbeer and after discussing Sirius Black and how he was labeled to be kissed by the Dementors, basically have his soul sucked out and whether or not if that was fair or not.**

**Andi told him bluntly that it was a coin flip for her, as it was both just and unjust. Just; since he would get a fate worse than death and unjust; since he couldn't be judged in the underworld (but she didn't tell Lupin that part).**

"...Fuckers are making my job even more miserable."

"HADES!"

"Sorry, Hestia. But they are."

**She finished her butterbeer, thanked Lupin, and left the History of Magic classroom. She was heading back to Gryffindor tower when she stumbled upon Professor McGonagall.**

**"I've just been looking for you in the Gryffindor common room, well, here it is, we've done everything we could think of, and there doesn't seem to be anything wrong with it at all. You've got a very good friend somewhere, Potter..."**

**Andi's jaw dropped. She was holding out the girl's Firebolt, and it looked as magnificent as ever.**

**"I can have it back?" Andi said stunned. "Seriously?"**

"Don't look the gift horse in the mouth." Poseidon said warningly.

**"Seriously," said Professor McGonagall, and she was actually smiling. "I daresay you'll need to get the feel of it before Saturday's match, won't you? And Potter – And do win, won't you? We are in the lead thus far, something I've delightfully reminded Professor Snape."**

**"I did get a feel for it, but you ignored me on that." Andi pointed out in her usual blunt fashion, getting the cat Animagus to color in the cheeks a bit.**

**"Well, yes. Now scoot, Potter." She waved off as Andi grinned while she carried the Firebolt back upstairs toward Gryffindor Tower. As she turned a corner, she saw Ron dashing toward her, grinning from ear to ear.**

**"She gave it to you? Excellent! Listen, can I still have a go on it? Tomorrow?"**

"...What a prick."

"Jason, c'mon...he's not that bad. He's great comedic gold!"

**"Yeah... anything," said Andi, her heart lighter than it had been in a month. "You know what - we should make up with Mione... She was only trying to help..."**

**"Yeah, all right," said Ron nodded. "She's in the common room now working, for a change -"**

**They turned into the corridor to Gryffindor Tower and saw Neville Longbottom, pleading with Sir Cadogan, who seemed to be refusing him entrance. Neville lost the list of future passwords the knight was going to use, so Andi decided to give the poor boy a bone.**

"Humph, you'd think his parents would help him with that." Dionysus said.

**"Oddsbodikins," said Andi to Sir Cadogan, who looked extremely disappointed and reluctantly swung forward to let them into the common room. There was a sudden, excited murmur as every head turned and the next moment, Andi was surrounded by people exclaiming over her Firebolt, asking all kinds of questions.**

**After ten minutes or so, during which the Firebolt was passed around and admired from every angle, the crowd dispersed and Andi and Ron had a clear view of Hermione, the only person who hadn't rushed over to them, bent over her work and carefully avoiding their eyes. Andi and Ron approached her table and at last, she looked up.**

**"I got it back," said Andi, grinning at her and holding up the Firebolt.**

**"See, Hermione? There wasn't anything wrong with it!" said Ron, but Andi kicked him in the shin, "Ow!" he was about to ask why, but Andi's glare shut him up.**

**"Well - there might have been!" said Hermione sternly. "I mean, at least you know now that it's safe!"**

"Caution is good." Annabeth said, nodding in agreement.

**"Yeah," Andi nodded to her best friend, "I know. I'd better put it upstairs."**

**"I'll take it!" said Ron eagerly. "I've got to give Scabbers his rat tonic."**

**"Ron, I live in the girls' side. You can't go up there."**

"Cock block spells!" Leo said with horror.

"...Note to self, see if Hecate will trade favors." Artemis said, smirking as her twin stiffened in worry.

**"…I knew that." He said pink faced and went to give Scabbers his tonic.**

**"Can I sit down, then?" Andi asked Hermione.**

**"I suppose so," said Hermione, moving a great stack of parchment off a chair and Andi planted her rump on the spot.**

**The lightning girl looked around at the cluttered table, at the long Arithmancy essay on which the ink was still glistening, at the even longer Muggle Studies essay "Explain Why Muggles Need Electricity"**

"Now _that_'s irony." Hermes said with a smirk.

**(something that she found to be funny since she was a walking power plant) and at the rune translation Hermione was now poring over that they use for Ancient Runes.**

**"Mione, you look shot. Take a fiver."**

**"Pot meet kettle." Hermione stated as she continued reading, "I know you sneak off, still, at times during the night."**

"To write love poems?"

"...Dite...just no." Ares said, his head shaking in disappointment.

"You don't know!"

**Andi chuckled and scratched her cheek in embarrassment, "You know me like a book, Mione." She had been sneaking off to train in the Room of Requirement.**

**"Someone has to."**

**"Still, why don't you just drop a couple of subjects?" Andi asked, watching her friend lifting books as she searched for her rune dictionary. Andi found it and gave it to her.**

**"I couldn't do that!" said Hermione, looking scandalized.**

**"Arithmancy looks terrible," the raven haired girl said, picking up a very complicated-looking number chart. She could understand why Percy complained about math so much, it looked like a headache.**

"Thank you." Percy said, giving his girlfriend a look. "Why can't you be that understanding?"

"Math is easy!"

"No...No it is not." Jason said with a snort.

**"Oh no, it's wonderful!" said Hermione earnestly. "It's my favorite subject! It's -"**

**But exactly what was wonderful about Arithmancy, Andi never found out. At that precise moment, a strangled yell echoed down the boys' staircase. The whole common room fell silent, staring, petrified, at the entrance. Then came hurried footsteps, growing louder and louder - and then Ron came leaping into view, dragging with him a bedsheet.**

**"LOOK!" he bellowed, striding over to Hermione's table, "LOOK!" he yelled, shaking the sheets in her face.**

**"Ron, what -?"**

**"SCABBERS! LOOK! SCABBERS!"**

**Hermione was leaning away from Ron, looking utterly bewildered. Andi looked down at the sheet Ron was holding. There was something red on it. Something that looked horribly like -**

**"BLOOD!" Ron yelled into the stunned silence. "HE'S GONE! AND YOU KNOW WHAT WAS ON THE FLOOR?"**

**"N-no," said Hermione in a trembling voice.**

**Ron threw something down onto Hermione's rune translation. Hermione and Andi leaned forward. Lying on top of the weird, spiky shapes were several long, ginger cat hairs.**

"...The pussy did it!"

"Hermes!"

"What? I had to say _something_."

**It looked like the end of Ron and Hermione's friendship. Each was so angry with the other that Andi couldn't see how they'd ever make up.**

**Ron was enraged that Hermione had never taken Crookshanks' attempts to eat Scabbers seriously, hadn't bothered to keep a close enough watch on him, and was still trying to pretend that Crookshanks was innocent by suggesting that Ron look for Scabbers under all the boys' beds.**

"Evidence is necessary to sentence someone...unlike someone's trials..." Poseidon said, looking at Zeus.

"Ah, what do you know?"

**Hermione, meanwhile, maintained fiercely that Ron had no proof that Crookshanks had eaten Scabbers, that the ginger hairs might have been there since before Christmas, and that Ron had been prejudiced against her cat ever since he met the feline.**

**Personally, Andi wasn't sure if Crookshanks had eaten Scabbers, and was trying to be fair (she was Zeus' daughter after all)**

Hades and Poseidon snorted at that while the other Olympians snickered or smirked, getting a glare from Zeus.

**and when she stated to Hermione that the evidence pointed that way, she lost her temper with Andi too.**

**"Okay, side with Ron, I knew you would!" she said shrilly, hurt in her features. "First the Firebolt, now Scabbers, everything's my fault, isn't it! Just leave me alone, Andi, I've got a lot of work to do!"**

**There went that short moment of friendship after the Firebolt fiasco.**

"That was Andi's fault." Percy said. He got a odd look from Annabeth. "What?"

"I...I was going to say the same thing. How did you know that?"

"I'm a people person."

Leo, Nico and Thalia burst into laughter at that.

**It was then the Gryffindor versus Ravenclaw match come up.**

**Their Seeker was, Andi guessed, a cute Chinese girl named Cho Chang. But Andi was still the cutest Seeker this school had. Also, she had the urge to trounce this girl. Quickly.**

"...Oh...Snap." Leo said, a grin spreading across his face. "Catfight."

"No." All the women present said sternly.

**During the match, Andi had seen some Dementors and used the Patronus Charm on them and won the match very quickly, like, record winning.**

**She was more proud of the fact she fought off the Dementors, but it only turned out to be the Slytherin team trying to sabotage her, the arses. McGonagall stripped them of house points and gave the entire team detention for a week.**

**There was a big party for the win in the den of lions, which almost everyone joined in.**

**Only one person wasn't joining in the festivities. Hermione, incredibly, was sitting in a corner, attempting to read an enormous book entitled Home Life and Social Habits of British Muggles. Andi broke away from the table where Fred and George had started juggling butterbeer bottles and went over to her.**

**"Did you even come to the match?" Andi asked her, uncertainty in her tone. She had been trying to fix things as best she could, but Hermione was as stubborn as her at times.**

"Correction, she could be a legacy of Zeus."

"Quiet Poseidon!"

**"Of course I did," said Hermione in a strangely high-pitched voice, not looking up. "And I'm very glad we won, and I think you did really well, Andi, but I need to read this by Monday."**

**"Come on, Mione, come and have some food," Andi urged, looking over at Ron and wondering whether he was in a good enough mood to bury the hatchet.**

**"I can't, Andi. I've still got four hundred and twenty-two pages to read!" said Hermione, now sounding slightly hysterical. "Anyway..." She glanced over at Ron too. "He doesn't want me to join in."**

**There was no arguing with this, as Ron chose that moment to say loudly, "If Scabbers hadn't just been eaten, he could have had some of those Fudge Flies. He used to really like them -"**

"Whoa...douche."

"That's what I said!"

"Making Emma Watson cry... I shall avenge her!" Leo said.

**Hermione burst into tears. Before Andi could say or do anything, she tucked the enormous book under her arm, and, still sobbing, ran toward the staircase to the girls' dormitories and out of sight.**

**"Can't you give her a break?" Andi hissed at Ron, upset that he was being such a prat.**

**"No," said Ron flatly. "If she just acted like she was sorry - but she'll never admit she's wrong, Hermione. She's still acting like Scabbers has gone on vacation or something."**

"Dude! Total dick!" Leo said with disapproval.

"There's got to be a Ronald Weasley out there somewhere, right?" Thalia asked. He became number 2 on list of boys to hunt.

**"Well, maybe Crookshanks didn't do it!" Andi shouted at him and storm up stairs after Hermione as McGonagall called an end to the party by one in the morning.**

**Andi tried doing everything she could to get Hermione to stop being upset, even snuggling up in her bed with her**

"I really like that image."

"Valdez, do you want to become target number one?"

"...That depends on what I'm the target for."

**and just trying to talk to the girl while being her adorably goofy self. But the bushy haired girl keenly kept focus on her book she had to read. The lightning girl sighed and closed her eyes, taking occupation in Hermione's bed to annoy her for being so stubborn.**

**She had a very strange dream. She was walking through a forest, her Firebolt over her shoulder, following something silvery-white. It was winding its way over the trees ahead, and she could only catch glimpses of it between the tree tops. Anxious to catch up with it, she sped up, but as she moved faster, so did her quarry. Andi broke into a run, and ahead she heard wings flapping, gathering speed. Now she was running flat out, and ahead he could hear screeching as the sky boomed. Then she turned a corner into a clearing and -**

**A loud scream was heard throughout Gryffindor Tower.**

"Sex dream." Aphrodite said, tittering to herself while the younger male gods snickered.

**Andi woke in a jolt, jumping out of Hermione's bed in her knickers and white spaghetti string top as her instincts made her go see what had happened (damn hero complex!) and ran downstairs.**

**She saw Ron and the other guys in his dorm enter the common room as well. It was lit with the glow of the dying fire, still littered with the debris from the party. It was deserted.**

**"Are you sure you weren't dreaming, Ron?"**

Ares laughed at the one that screamed.

**"I'm telling you, I saw him!"**

**"What's all the noise?"**

**"Professor McGonagall told us to go to bed!"**

**Andi looked at Ron as some of the boys were staring at her with wide eyes, not that she noticed, "What happened?" she ordered Ron as he rushingly explained the situation.**

**A few of the girls had come down their staircase wearing dressing gowns and yawning. Boys, too, were reappearing.**

"In dressing gowns?"

"A good point." Apollo said to the amused Hermes. "The author should've clarified that."

"We're reading the story, Apollo. Not critiquing." Artemis said, keeping her brother on track.

**"Excellent, are we carrying on?" said Fred Weasley brightly.**

**"Everyone back upstairs!" said Percy, hurrying into the common room and pinning his Head Boy badge to his pajamas as he spoke.**

**"Perce - Sirius Black!" said Ron faintly. "In our dormitory! With a knife! Woke me up!"**

"...a knife? Really?" Percy asked. He shook his head. "I'm pretty sure a wizard wouldn't use that."

**The common room went very still.**

**"Nonsense!" said Percy, looking startled. "You had too much to eat, Ron - had a nightmare -"**

**"I'm telling you -"**

**"Now, really, enough's enough!"**

**Professor McGonagall was back. She slammed the portrait behind her as she entered the common room and stared furiously around, "I am delighted that Gryffindor won the match, but this is getting ridiculous! Percy, I expected better of you!"**

"Yeah, Percy!" Thalia said.

"The _Weasley_, Thalia!"

"Details!"

**"I certainly didn't authorize this, Professor!" said Percy, puffing himself up indignantly. "I was just telling them all to get back to bed! My brother Ron here had a nightmare -"**

**"IT WASN'T A NIGHTMARE!" Ron yelled. "PROFESSOR, I WOKE UP, AND SIRIUS BLACK WAS STANDING OVER ME, HOLDING A KNIFE!"**

"...Dang, was he loud enough?" Leo asked, picking his ear with his pinky.

**Professor McGonagall stared at him.**

**"Don't be ridiculous, Weasley, how could he possibly have gotten through the portrait hole?"**

**"Ask him!" said Ron, pointing a shaking finger at the back of Sir Cadogan's picture. "Ask him if he saw -"**

**Glaring suspiciously at Ron, Professor McGonagall pushed the Portrait back open and went outside. The whole common room listened with bated breath. "Sir Cadogan, did you just let a man enter Gryffindor Tower?"**

"There we go, that'll get to the bottom of this nonsense." Leo said.

**"Certainly, good lady!" cried Sir Cadogan.**

"...I stand corrected?"

**There was a stunned silence, both inside and outside the common room.**

**"You - you did?" said Professor McGonagall. "But - but the password!"**

**"He had 'em!" said Sir Cadogan proudly. "Had the whole week's, my lady! Read 'em off a little piece of paper!"**

**Professor McGonagall pulled herself back through the portrait hole to face the stunned crowd. She was white as chalk.**

**"Which person," she said, her voice shaking, "which abysmally foolish person wrote down this week's passwords and left them lying around?"**

**There was utter silence, broken by the smallest of terrified squeaks. Neville Longbottom, trembling from head to fluffy slippered toes, raised his hand slowly into the air.**

**Andi palmed her face and muttered, "Dammit Neville."**

"Now, he should get some slack. His parents missed the first decade of his life." Hestia said with a frown.

**No one in Gryffindor Tower slept that night. They knew that the castle was being searched again, and the whole House stayed awake in the common room, waiting to hear whether Black had been caught. Professor McGonagall came back at dawn, to tell them that he had again escaped.**

"A waste of time then." Athena said.

**Throughout the day, everywhere they went they saw signs of tighter security; Professor Flitwick could be seen teaching the front doors to recognize a large picture of Sirius Black; Filch was suddenly bustling up and down the corridors, boarding up everything from tiny cracks in the walls to mouse holes. Sir Cadogan had been fired.**

"Ouch." Leo said with a wince.

**His portrait had been taken back to its lonely landing on the seventh floor, and the Fat Lady was back. She had been expertly restored, but was still extremely nervous, and had agreed to return to her job only on condition that she was given extra protection. A bunch of surly security trolls had been hired to guard her. They paced the corridor in a menacing group, talking in grunts and comparing the size of their clubs.**

"...Okay, even I won't touch that." Ares said, grimacing. That was something he didn't want to look at.

**Andi couldn't help noticing that the statue of the one-eyed witch on the third floor remained unguarded and unblocked. It seemed that Fred and George had been right in thinking that they - and now Andi, Ron, and Hermione - were the only ones who knew about the hidden passageway within it.**

"Well that's because he's one of the original Marauders!" Artemis said, frustrated.

**"D'you reckon we should tell someone?" Andi asked Ron.**

**"We know he's not coming in through Honeyduke's," said Ron dismissively. "We'd have heard if the shop had been broken into."**

**Andi was glad Ron took this view. If the one-eyed witch was boarded up too, she would never be able to go into Hogsmeade again. And that was torture to her, she needed her sugar after all, no matter what anyone said.**

"No. No she doesn't." Piper said with a shake of her head, getting a betrayed pout from her mother.

**Ron had become an instant celebrity. For the first time in his life, people were paying more attention to him than to Andi, and it was clear that Ron was rather enjoying the experience. Though still severely shaken by the night's events, he was happy to tell anyone who asked what had happened, with a wealth of detail.**

**"... I was asleep, and I heard this ripping noise, and I thought it was in my dream, you know? But then there was this draft... I woke up and one side of the hangings on my bed had been pulled down... I rolled over... and I saw him standing over me... like a skeleton, with loads of filthy hair ... holding this great long knife, must've been twelve inches... and he looked at me, and I looked at him, and then I yelled, and he scampered."**

"Ahh, embellishing." Apollo said with a grin. "Always fun."

"Isn't that lying, though?" Hermes asked slyly.

"It's telling the truth with a bit of a stretch."

**"Why, though?" Ron added to Andi as the group of second year girls who had been listening to his chilling tale departed. "Why did he run?"**

**Andi had been wondering the same thing. Why had Black, having gotten the wrong dorm, not silenced Ron and proceeded to Andi in the girls' dorm? Black had proved twelve years ago that he didn't mind murdering innocent people, and this time he had been facing five unarmed boys, four of whom were asleep.**

"...Because he wasn't aiming for Ron!" Artemis said.

"Easy, sis. Easy."

"Don't patronize me!"

**"He must've known he'd have a job getting back out of the castle once you'd yelled and woken people up," said Andi thoughtfully, but still unsure and on slight edge. "He'd have had to kill the whole House to get back through the portrait hole... then he would've met the teachers..."**

**Neville was in total disgrace. Professor McGonagall was so furious with him she had banned him from all future Hogsmeade visits, given him a detention, and forbidden anyone to give him the password into the tower.**

"That's! ...Oh, she has lost my favor." Hestia said, scowling at the image of the witch. All the Olympians silently agreed to not giving McGonagall their favor, even Athena, who had a name she shared with the witch.

**Poor Neville was forced to wait outside the common room every night for somebody to let him in, while the security trolls leered unpleasantly at him. None of these punishments, however, came close to matching the one his grandmother had in store for him. Two days after Black's break-in, she sent Neville the very worst thing a Hogwarts student could receive over breakfast - a Howler. He ran out of the Great Hall with it, the screaming of his gran heard in the distance like the volume was amped up.**

"What...Why wouldn't his parents take care of that?" Apollo asked.

"Probably didn't want to yell at him." Dionysus said wisely. "They have been institutionalized for the better part of his life after all."

**Andi was too busy feeling sorry for Neville to notice immediately that she had a letter too. Hedwig got her attention by nipping her sharply on the wrist.**

**"Ouch! Oh - thanks, Hedwig."**

Annabeth seethed as she glared at the bird.

**Andi tore open the envelope while Hedwig helped herself to some of Neville's cornflakes. The note inside said:**

_**Dear Andi and Ron, How About having tea with me this afternoon 'round six? I'll come collect you from the castle. WAIT FOR ME IN THE ENTRANCE HALL; YOU'RE NOT ALLOWED OUT ON YOUR OWN. Cheers, Hagrid**_

**"He probably wants to hear all about Black!" said Ron excitedly.**

"One track mind." Leo said with a snort.

"He is from a huge family." Hestia said, smirking at her brothers. "Brothers tend to get more attention that way."

**So at six o'clock that afternoon, Andi and Ron left Gryffindor Tower, passed the security trolls at a run, and headed down to the entrance hall.**

**Hagrid was already waiting for them.**

**"All right, Hagrid!" said Ron. "S'pose you want to hear about Saturday night, do you?"**

**"I've already heard all abou' it," said Hagrid, opening the front doors and leading them outside.**

"He is a teacher." Annabeth said. She blinked. "Oh wait...Buckbeak isn't in dire trouble! He could be a teacher for a lot longer than in the books!"

**"Oh," said Ron, looking slightly put out as Andi rolled her eyes at him. She really didn't see what the big deal was for him to be famous, it wasn't fun at all.**

"Ah, she's not Hollywood famous. Yet." Apollo said, Aphrodite tittering in excitement.

**The first thing they saw on entering Hagrid's cabin was Buckbeak, who was stretched out on top of Hagrid's patchwork quilt, his enormous wings folded tight to his body, enjoying a large plate of dead ferrets. He got up and strolled over to Andi as she pet him like a good boy.**

"Suck up." Poseidon huffed.

"Jealous?"

"Pegasi are more adored than bird-horses."

"Boys, enough." Hestia said.

**The Hippogriff adored Andi, Hagrid noted that many times during classes and she would play with him at times when she had class with Hagrid.**

**Hagrid poured them tea and offered them a plate of Bath buns but they knew better than to accept; they had had too much experience with Hagrid's cooking.**

**"I got somethin' ter discuss with you two," said Hagrid, sitting himself between them and looking uncharacteristically serious.**

**"What?" said Andi, her tone curious.**

**"Hermione," said Hagrid.**

**"What about her?" said Ron, frowning.**

**"She's in a righ' state, that's what. She's bin comin' down ter visit me a lot since New Years. Bin feelin' lonely.**

"Way to go." Ares said with a snort. "Friends stick together my ass."

"Ares!"

**Firs' yeh weren' talking to her because o' the Firebolt, now yer not talkin' to her because her cat -"**

**"- ate Scabbers!" Ron interjected angrily.**

**"Because her cat acted like all cats do," Hagrid continued doggedly. "She's cried a fair few times, yeh know. Goin' through a rough time at the moment. Bitten off more'n she can chew, if yeh ask me, all the work she's tryin' ter do. I gotta tell yeh, I thought you two'd value yer friend more'n broomsticks or rats. Tha's all."**

"Oh, that's shallow. ...Must get it from Aphrodite." Artemis said, getting a sound of offense from the goddess.

**"I've been trying!" Andi protested loudly, "Ron's the one being the stubborn prat here!"**

**"Me?!" Ron shouted out in shock.**

"I agree with the girl!"

"Leo, you always agree with the girl." Piper said.

"Because I learned early on not to argue with the girl." Leo said.

**"Yes!" Andi rounded him, "I've been trying to fix things but you can't let it go. Crap happens, Ron, I know that out of most." She angrily told him, her life was a perfect example of it. Honestly, compared to her, Ron had things made easy.**

"Irritating, isn't it?" Percy asked, getting nods from other demigods.

**The redhead gained an uncomfortable look.**

**"Really upset, she was, when Black nearly stabbed yeh, Ron. She's got her heart in the right place, Hermione has, an' you not talkin' to her -"**

**"If she'd just get rid of that cat, I'd speak to her again!" Ron said angrily. "But she's still sticking up for it! It's a maniac, and she won't hear a word against it!"**

**"Ah, well, people can be a bit stupid abou' their pets," said Hagrid wisely. Behind him, Buckbeak spat a few ferret bones onto Hagrid's pillow.**

"Ew..." Aphrodite said.

"Pegasi are looking a whole lot more attractive now, aren't they?"

"Oh be quiet, Poseidon."

**They spent the rest of their visit discussing Gryffindor's great chances of winning the Quidditch Cup. At nine o'clock, Hagrid walked them back up to the castle.**

**A large group of people was bunched around the bulletin board when they returned to the common room.**

**"Hogsmeade, next weekend!" said Ron, craning over the heads to read the new notice. "What d'you reckon?" he added quietly to Andi as they went to sit down.**

**"Well, Filch hasn't done anything about the passage into Honeydukes..." Andi said, even more quietly.**

**"Andi!" said a voice in her right ear. Andi was startled and looked around at Hermione, who was sitting at the table right behind them and clearing a space in the wall of books that had been hiding her.**

"Oh...this will not end well." Piper said.

**"Andi, if you go into Hogsmeade again... I'll tell Professor McGonagall about that map!" said Hermione sternly.**

"Holy crap...Hermione's got an edge this time around." Apollo said.

"Bit of a tattler if you ask me." Hermes said, frowning.

"Of course you would say that."

**"Can you hear someone talking, Andi?" growled Ron, not looking at Hermione.**

**"Ron, how can you let her go with you? After what Sirius Black nearly did to you! I mean it, I'll tell -"**

**"So now you're trying to get Andi expelled!" said Ron furiously. "Haven't you done enough damage this year?"**

**Hermione stood up and marched right into his face, her expression turned stony, "At least I care about her not getting killed, you prat!"**

"Gotta give her that." Percy said.

**Andi bulked at that, ire raising at her words.**

**The daughter of Zeus looked Hermione sternly in the eye and said, "Stop trying to protect me! I'm not a little kid! I'm not defenseless!" she shouted at her. All year, everyone had been treating her like some fragile thing, even more than usual! She was done with it, sick of it!**

"...Wrong person to explode on." Thalia said, frowning. Hermione was being protective, but not as overbearing as the teachers were.

**Hermione took a step back in surprise, but quickly gained a steely glint, "Could have fooled me!" she shouted back, getting the entire common room to go quiet as they watched the exchange between the two girls.**

**"Oh because we all know how Hermione Granger can't take it if she was fooled, ha! I don't need my hand held, I've taken care of myself just fine for years!"**

**Hermione snorted at that, "Please, you're like a squirrel on coffee, you've got the attention span of one too!"**

"Why do I feel like I was indirectly insulted by that?" Apollo asked.

"You probably were." Artemis said, smirking. "You're a squirrel on coffee, too."

"Ouch, sis. Just ouch."

**Okay, that one hurt, Hermione knew she had ADHD, "All you know how is to get hurt, it's like you make it your goal in life."**

**"I do not! At least I don't need to hide from my problems in a book!"**

**Hermione flinched at that but retorted with, "How many times have you been in the hospital wing, ever since day one, Andi?" the bookworm tensely questioned.**

**"Um, I don't know." Andi said, shaking her head in dismissal, "It doesn't matter! It has nothing to do with this!"**

**"It has everything to do with this." Hermione told her sternly, "Thirty two times, since day one, you have been there thirty two times!**

"...Holy crap, that's a lot of hospital time." Apollo said. "That's like...surgery recovery for severe patients..."

**You haven't even hit fourth year yet and you've been to the hospital wing more than any other student recorded." She informed in faux congratulations, even giving a mocking clap.**

**The daughter of Zeus' shoulders tensed at that, giving off a static pop here and there from her bubbling anger, "So what? That means I need to be protected? No, no it doesn't! You're not my mum, Hermione! I've gotten along just fine without a parent all my life, I don't need you to act like one for me!"**

"Hey." Zeus said, frowning.

**"Maybe I'm just tried of you taking everything on by yourself! Seeing you nearly getting yourself killed! We have teachers for a reason, let them do things, but no, Andromeda Potter has to do everything of course, like an attention seeker!"**

"Well I wonder where she got that from?" Poseidon mused.

"Like you don't?" Zeus asked his elder brother.

"I never said I didn't."

**Andi stomped her foot at that, "I only do it because everyone else screws things up!" she shouted, "So far I've been the only one to do things right out of all these crisis' in this school!" the demigod informed. Maybe it was because her dad was the king of the gods, but she just felt if she was the one doing things, it was less likely to go wrong and it pissed her off when someone didn't listen to her when she was right all along.**

"...Wow...Thanks, Zeus." Poseidon said, looking annoyed along with four of the First Six.

"Shut up, Poseidon." Zeus said sternly.

"It does make sense now."

"Percy, I swear on my mother's grave..." Thalia said.

**"You're so thick headed!"**

**That made the lightning girl snap, "Well I don't need you!" Andi shouted so loud, the windows shook.**

"...Snap." Leo said, the room silent.

**It was quiet as Hermione looked stunned, visibly hurt and rushed off upstairs so no one could see her tears as everyone in the common room were silent too, until Katie said.**

**"Holy shit." The Chaser said.**

"That sums it up nicely actually." Apollo said.

"The language is too profane." Hestia said with a purse of her lips.

**Soon after that, small whispers broke out while Andi was panting in anger.**

**Then hit her like the Calydonian boar…she had fought with Hermione.**

"It's the apocalypse!" Nico said, getting some snickers.

**Even the incident with the broom was just an argument.**

**But now…they had just had a full blown fight.**

**They never fought. Ever. Andi shook off the feeling quickly,**

"Wow, obviously she cares about that bond." Hades said sarcastically.

"She has more important things to think about." Zeus said in her defense.

"Yeah, breaking the rules." Poseidon said with a proud grin while Zeus scowled.

**not liking it at all as Ron walk up to her.**

**"So how about it?" Ron said to Andi, shaking off his stunned face. "Come on, last time we went you didn't see anything. You haven't even been inside Zonko's yet!"**

"...Dude...he's a total douche." Leo said.

"I...completely agree." Apollo said, nodding.

**Andi just nodded to that, wanting to forget the last few minutes to be honest, "I'm taking the Invisibility Cloak this time."**

**She went to bed and Hermione refused to even look at her as Andi didn't even know what to do right now.**

"...There's an interesting bit of tension." Aphrodite said.

"...No..." Jason and Apollo said. Jason because he wanted to be an uncle dammit and Apollo because, well, while hot, his son was awesome!

**On Saturday morning, Andi packed her Invisibility Cloak in her bag, slipped the Marauder's Map into her pocket, and went down to breakfast with everyone else. Hermione kept shooting both hurt and suspicious looks down the table at her, but Andi avoided her eyes and was careful to let Hermione see her walking back up the marble staircase in the entrance hall as everybody else proceeded to the front doors.**

"Methinks something suspicious is going on." Hermes said, scratching his chin.

**The sneaking in Hogsmeade hadn't gone as well planned as Andi had thought. She went up to the Shrieking Shack with Ron, under her cloak of course, but then Malfoy and his lot saw Ron and decided to pick a fight. Andi, being her natural sneaky self, flung mud at them under her cloak, getting them to go into a panic. But then Andi slipped on some mud, her head popping out of the cloak and Malfoy saw this and went rushing back to the school. Something Andi had done as well as she exited the humpback witch.**

"Oh...Well, she's boned." Leo said.

"Curses! Foiled by the slippery blond snake!" Hermes said, getting an annoyed look from his sunny brother.

**Andi reached the inside of the witch's hump, tapped it with her wand, stuck her head through, and hoisted herself out; the hump closed, and just as Andi jumped out from behind the statue, she heard quick footsteps approaching.**

**It was Snape. He approached Andi at a swift walk, his black robes swishing,**

"Like on a catwalk." Apollo said with a snicker.

"Far too dark." Aphrodite said, disgusted.

**then stopped in front of her.**

**"So," he said.**

**There was a look of suppressed triumph about him. Andi did her amazing skill to look innocent, all too aware of her slightly sweaty face and her muddy hands, which she quickly hid in her pockets.**

**"Come with me, Potter," said Snape.**

**Andi grumbled and followed him downstairs, wiping her hands clean on the inside of her robes without Snape noticing.**

"Ruining her own clothes!?" Aphrodite nearly shrieked at the scandalous move.

"Artistic freedom!" Apollo said with a chuckle. He ignored the glare Aphrodite gave him.

**They walked down the stairs to the dungeons and then into Snape's office.**

**Andi had been in here only once before, and she had been in very serious trouble then too. Snape had acquired a few more slimy things in jars since last time, all standing on shelves behind his desk, glinting in the firelight and adding to the disturbing atmosphere he seemed to enjoy having.**

**"Sit," said Snape.**

**Andi sat. Snape, however, remained, standing.**

"...Oh yeah, she's boned." Percy said in agreement to Leo's earlier statement.

"I think she could work her way out of it." Hermes said.

"Doubt it." Ares said.

**"Mr. Malfoy has just been to see me with a strange story, Potter," said Snape.**

**"Really? Is it funny? Sad? Boring? I just hate the boring ones-"**

**"Enough!" the man said sharply, his piercing gaze on her, "He tells me that he was up by the Shrieking Shack when he ran into Weasley - apparently alone."**

**Andi said nothing, keeping a poker face.**

Apollo opened his mouth, but the glare from Artemis had him shut it with a pout. She hated _everything_ that was cool. And his daughter was _very_ cool, thank you very much.

**"Mr. Malfoy states that he was standing talking to Weasley, when a large amount of mud hit him in the back of the head. How do you think that could have happened?"**

"Mudmen." Leo said as though it were obvious.

"Monkeys escaping the zoo?" Percy suggested.

"I don't think it would be mud in that case, Percy." Annabeth said, getting a snort for the juvenile joke.

**Andi gave a mock look of mildly surprised, "I don't know, Professor."**

**Snape's eyes were boring into Andi's, but it wasn't very frightening. Seriously, she went face to face with her underworld uncle, so this was boring in comparison.**

"Scarier than Snape. Now that's a compliment." Hades said.

**"Mr. Malfoy then saw an extraordinary apparition. Can you imagine what it might have been, Potter?"**

**"No, sir." said Andi, staying calm and relaxed.**

**"It was your head, Potter. Floating in midair."**

"...Seriously, and Snape believed that?" Piper asked.

"This is a wizard we're talking about, Piper." Annabeth said.

"They have norms though, and apparently floating heads are not apart of that." Hazel added.

**Andi already had a comeback, "Maybe he'd better go to Madam Pomfrey again, like for his deathly bruise, if he's seeing things like -"**

**"What would your head have been doing in Hogsmeade, Potter?" said Snape softly. "Your head is not allowed in Hogsmeade. No part of your body has permission to be in Hogsmeade."**

"How does he know that? Did they make a list?" Ares wondered.

**"I know that," the daughter of Zeus said with a sad nod, "A shame, yes? But it sounds like Malfoy's having hallucin -"**

**"Malfoy is not having hallucinations," snarled Snape, and he bent down, a hand on each arm of Andi's chair, so that their faces were a foot apart.**

"Dude needs a tic-tac."

"He needs to brush period." Hera said, correcting Leo's statement at the sight of the unruly teeth the man had.

**"If your head was in Hogsmeade, so was the rest of you."**

**"I've been up in Gryffindor Tower," she told him, meeting his gaze.**

**"Can anyone confirm that?"**

**Andi didn't say anything but glare at him. Snape's thin mouth curled into a horrible smile.**

**"So," he said, straightening up again. "Everyone from the Minister of Magic downward has been trying to keep famous Andi Potter safe from Sirius Black, but famous Andi Potter is a law unto herself. Let the ordinary people worry about her safety! Famous Andi Potter goes where she wants to, with no thought for the consequences."**

"...As dickish as that last statement is – and yes I did just make that word up, Athena," Poseidon smirked at his rival, "it is really accurate when applied to a certain wisdom goddess."

"Excuse me!?" Athena asked sharply.

"Athena, Poseidon, stop it!" Hestia said with a frown.

"Yes sister." "Yes, Lady Hestia."

**Andi stayed silent. Snape was trying to provoke her into telling the truth. She wasn't going to do it. Snape had no proof - yet.**

**"How extraordinarily like your father you are, Potter,"**

"And that is an understatement of the highest proportions." Hades said. Zeus gave him a mild glare.

**Snape said suddenly, his eyes glinting. "He too was exceedingly arrogant."**

"No, brother. _That_ is an understatement of the highest proportions." Poseidon said as Hades chuckled.

Zeus gave the both of them a death glare and his hand tightened around his lightning bolt.

**He still is to be honest, but please do try to piss off the King of the Gods, "A small amount of talent on the Quidditch field made him think he was a cut above the rest of us too. Strutting around the place with his friends and admirers... The resemblance between you is uncanny."**

**"James didn't strut,"**

"And there's a slip up." Apollo said while Hermes palmed his face.

"You were saying, Hermes?"

"Shut up, Ares."

**said Andi, before she could stop herself. "And neither do I, it would look weird if I did."**

"Nonsense! You'd look marvelous, darling!" Aphrodite said.

"Aphrodite!"

"Bah, spoilsport."

**"Your father didn't set much store by rules either," Snape went on, pressing his advantage, his thin face full of malice. "Rules were for lesser mortals, not Quidditch Cup-winners. His head was so swollen -"**

**"SHUT UP!"**

**Rage she hadn't felt since encountering and fighting Ares filled her veins. She didn't care that Snape was expecting this sort of outburst. James Potter was her stepdad and a damn good one, Snape had no right to slander his name.**

**Snape's eyes gained a dangerous glint in them, "Would you like to repeat yourself, Potter?"**

"Yes because yelling at a teacher is not going to get her in trouble." Athena said, her head shaking. "Though in her defense, Snape is egging her on."

"The UK has weird private school exceptions." Hermes said with a scowl. He wasn't a fan of those 'abusive' teachers. His kids were often on the receiving end of those rulers when Olympus was in England.

**"I told you to shut up about my st-dad!" Andi said, catching herself quickly. She may have been angry, but she wasn't a fool. "You don't get to bad mouth him after he saved your life!"**

"Oh a good use of a previous conversation as evidence to the problem at hand." Annabeth said with a nod.

**Snape's skin went the color of sour milk, and Andi pressed on. "Oh yeah. Dumbledore told me about that, so you can stop acting like you're so much better than him!"**

**"Dumbledore told you, did he?" Snape asked coolly, his voice soft, but heard oh so well by the daughter of Zeus. "Did the headmaster perchance give you every single detail about this heroic act? Did the headmaster tell you how James Potter and his merry band of fools put me in that predicament to begin with? That James Potter was only saving his own skin after a prank went bad?"**

"How many times have you been in that predicament, Hermes?"

"Get off my case, Athena!"

**"That's a lie!"**

"Not even close to being one." Apollo said, shrugging at the looks he got.

**"Oh no. Far from a lie. Had your father not saved my life, he have been expelled and his wand snapped in half." Snape said, smirking. "Your parents never falling in love, you never being a thought in their heads. Can you just imagine how well your life would be right now if your father hadn't saved my life?"**

_**Doubt I was a thought of theirs to begin with...**_** Andi thought as she continued to glare at him.**

"Now that's not true. You just happened to be a boy...and not as good looking as you are now." Aphrodite said.

**Snape bared yellowed teeth at her and grit out to her. "I thought not." He leaned back and kept a heated gaze on her eyes. "Now... empty your pockets, Potter."**

**Glaring at him, she slowly did as told. Pulling out the bag of Zonko's tricks and the Marauder's Map.**

**Snape picked up the Zonko's bag.**

**"Ron gave them to me," said Andi, praying to Hermes she'd get a chance to tip Ron off before Snape saw him.**

"Done." Hermes said with a grin.

**"He brought them back from Hogsmeade last time -"**

**"Indeed? And you've been carrying them around ever since? How very touching... and what is this?"**

**Snape had picked up the map. Andi kept a calm face, "Spare bit of parchment," she stated in a bored tone, showing aloofness.**

**Snape turned it over, his eyes on Andi.**

**"Surely you don't need such a very old piece of parchment?" he said. "Why don't I just - throw this away?"**

**His hand moved toward the fire.**

"NO!" Hermes, Leo and Apollo shouted as one.

**"No!" Andi said quickly, but cursed her slip.**

**"So!" said Snape, his long nostrils quivering. "Is this another treasured gift from Mr. Weasley? Or is it - something else? A letter, perhaps, written in invisible ink? Or - instructions to get into Hogsmeade without passing the Dementors?"**

"All the above." Apollo said, his face cracking into a smile. He sighed. "I just can't lie."

"Bah, I do it well enough for both of us."

**Andi's face had gone back to her poker face. Snape's eyes gleamed.**

**"Let me see, let me see..." he muttered, taking out his wand and smoothing the map out on his desk, "Reveal your secret!" he said, touching the wand to the parchment.**

"Piss off!"

"Hermes!"

"Sorry Hestia."

**Nothing happened. Andi was staying calm, holding her breath.**

"She can do that for a long time." Poseidon said, amused.

"So can our king, but he chooses not to." Hades said.

"Hilarious, the both of you." Zeus said dryly. "Go on tour already why don't you?"

**"Show yourself!" Snape said, tapping the map sharply.**

**It stayed blank. Andi was taking small calming breaths now.**

"Take notes, Zeus."

Zeus gave Hera a look of betrayal.

**"Professor Severus Snape, master of this school, commands you to yield the information you conceal!" Snape said, hitting the map with his wand.**

**Wow, conceded much? Master of the school…what a pompous arse.**

"He could very well be related to one of you three." Demeter said to her brothers. All of whom glared dryly at her.

**As though an invisible hand were writing upon it, words appeared on the smooth surface of the map.**

_**"Mooney presents his compliments to Professor Snape, and begs him to keep his abnormally large nose out of other people's business."**_

"...Us I hope those three are demigods!" Apollo said, laughing.

**Snape froze. Andi stared, dumbstruck, at the message. But the map didn't stop there. More writing was appearing beneath the first.**

_**"Mr. Prongs agrees with Mr. Moony and would like to add that Professor Snape is an ugly git."**_

"Here, here!" Aphrodite said with a nod.

**Andi had agreed with Mr. Prongs. He seemed like a smart fellow.**

_**"Mr. Padfoot would like to register his astonishment that an idiot like that ever became a professor."**_

"I want this map. Hephaestus! I know what I want for Christmas this year!"

"We'll see, Hermes."

**Andi was grinning like a loon as the map had had its last word.**

_**"Mr. Wormtail bids Professor Snape good day, and advises him to wash his hair, the slimeball."**_

"That was rather weak...but it's to be expected." Leo said, shrugging.

**Andi waited for the blow to fall, not wanting her own unique comical input to ruin this **_**perfect**_** moment.**

**"So..." said Snape softly, "We'll see about this..."**

**He strode across to his fire, seized a fistful of glittering powder from a jar on the fireplace, and threw it into the flames.**

**"Lupin!" Snape called into the fire. "I want a word!"**

"How's about 'apple' for three hundred?" Apollo asked.

**Utterly bewildered, Andi stared at the fire. A large shape had appeared in it, revolving very fast. Seconds later, Professor Lupin was clambering out of the fireplace, brushing ash off his shabby robes.**

**"You called, Severus?" said Lupin mildly.**

"Yes, now sit." Ares said with a cruel chuckle at the joke.

**"I certainly did," said Snape, his face contorted with fury as he strode back to his desk. "I have just asked Potter to empty her pockets. She was carrying this."**

**Snape pointed at the parchment, on which the words of Messrs. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs were still shining. An odd, closed expression appeared on Lupin's face.**

"Memories...from the corners of our heart..." Leo said.

"Shut up, Matchstick." Thalia said, annoyed by the singing.

"...You corrupted her!" Apollo said accusingly to his twin.

**"Well?" said Snape.**

**Lupin continued to stare at the map. Andi had the impression that Lupin was doing some very quick thinking.**

**"Well?" said Snape again. "This parchment is plainly full of Dark Magic." Oh, just because it insulted him, he accuses it to be full of 'Dark Magic'?**

"Obviously." Hades said dryly. "Let's get Hecate in here and debate this further, shall we?"

**Andi snorted at that and got a glare from the slimy man but she rolled her eyes at him, "This is supposed to be your area of expertise, Lupin. Where do you imagine Potter got such a thing?"**

**Lupin looked up and, by the merest half-glance in Andi's direction, warned her not to interrupt.**

**"Full of Dark Magic?" he repeated mildly. "Do you really think so, Severus? It looks to me as though it is merely a piece of parchment that insults anybody who reads it. Childish, but surely not dangerous? I imagine Andi got it from a joke shop -"**

"Hell yeah! Now he's an _awesome_ werewolf!" Leo said with a grin.

"Leo Valdez!"

"Sorry, Lady Hestia."

**"Indeed?" said Snape. His jaw had gone rigid with anger. "You think a joke shop could supply her with such a thing? You don't think it more likely that she got it directly from the manufacturers?"**

**Andi didn't understand what Snape was talking about. Nor, apparently, did Lupin.**

**"You mean, by Mr. Wormtail or one of these people?" he said. "Andi, do you know any of these men?"**

**"No sir," said Andi shook her head, picture perfect of angelic innocence.**

"The complete opposite of her Father and her ancestor." Hera said, getting looks from the god and goddess in question.

**"You see, Severus?" said Lupin, turning back to Snape. "It looks like a Zonko product to me -"**

**Right on cue, Ron came bursting into the office. He was completely out of breath, and stopped just short of Snape's desk, clutching the stitch in his chest and trying to speak.**

**"I - gave - Andi - that - stuff," he choked. "Bought - it... in Zonko's... ages - ago..."**

**Wow, Hermes works fast. Andi should pray to him more often when she got in trouble.**

Hermes grinned. "Anytime kiddo."

"Well, I know who to call now..." Leo said, getting a beaming grin from the messenger god.

**"Well!" said Lupin, clapping his hands together and looking around cheerfully. "That seems to clear that up! Severus, I'll take this back, shall I?" He folded the map and tucked it inside his robes. "Andi, Ron, come with me, I need a word about my vampire essay - excuse us, Severus -"**

**Andi didn't bothering looking at Snape as they left his office. She, Ron, and Lupin walked all the way back into the entrance hall before speaking. Then Andi turned to Lupin.**

**"Professor, I -"**

**"I don't want to hear explanations," said Lupin shortly.**

"Distance himself from the crime. Smart." Jason said.

**He glanced around the empty entrance hall and lowered his voice. "I happen to know that this map was confiscated by Mr. Filch many years ago. Yes, I know it's a map," he said as Andi and Ron looked amazed. "I don't want to know how it fell into your possession. I am, however, astounded that you didn't hand it in. Particularly after what happened the last time a student left information about the castle lying around. And I can't let you have it back, Andi."**

**Andi had expected that, and was too keen for explanations to protest. Besides, she had been copying parts of it down anyway. Always good to have a backup, yes?**

**"Why did Snape think I'd got it from the manufacturers?"**

**"Because...," Lupin hesitated, "because these mapmakers would have wanted to lure you out of school. They'd think it extremely entertaining."**

"A cruel prank?"

"No, Ares."

"Aww...Lame."

**"Do you know them?" said Andi, impressed since they seemed like cool dudes.**

**"We've met," he said shortly. He was looking at Andi more seriously than ever before.**

**"Don't expect me to cover up for you again, Andi. I cannot make you take Sirius Black seriously.**

"I wonder why?" Artemis said to herself, though her twin heard her and grinned.

**But I would have thought that what you have heard when the Dementors draw near you would have had more of an effect on you. Your parents gave their lives to keep you alive, Andi. A poor way to repay them - gambling their sacrifice for a bag of magic tricks."**

"...And I take back the awesome werewolf comment." Leo said, the other demigods scowling at the character.

**He was about to walk away, but Andi's words halted him.**

**"What, did you just say to me?" the daughter of Zeus questioned him sternly, glaring at him ferociously.**

**"Exactly what I had said, Andi," Lupin said with a disappoint look.**

**"I'd sooner rip my own arm off then let their sacrifice be in vain!" she shouted thunderously at him, shoulders shaking, "I don't need protection, I can handle Black just fine." She stated firmly.**

"They can't know." Zeus said with a frown.

"And her pride keeps her from accepting that." Poseidon said, nodding in understanding. He hated being coddled.

**Lupin just shook his head, "To be young and full of bravado. I would have thought you would have been smarter than this, Andi." He turned and walked away, as Andi shook with anger at being dismissed so readily.**

**She spun on her heel and marched off, Ron on her heels. As they passed the one-eyed witch, she remembered the Invisibility Cloak - it was still down there, but she didn't dare go and get it right now.**

"Well now that's just being stupid." Hazel said. Invisibility was awesome!

**Andi had stalked up to her dorm and flopped onto her bed, taking a pillow and pressing it against her face. She let out a Canary Cry into it out of frustration, destroying the pillow into feathery bits as she huffed and puffed.**

"...Note to self. Reinforce pillows." Jason said, wondering if he could ever accidently produce a shout like that.

**She was just so pissed off right now!**

**A knock got her attention, making her turn to see Hermione in the doorway.**

**"Hi," she said, sounding awkward.**

**Andi schooled her emotions, shying her eyes away, "Hey."**

"Reconciliation!" Annabeth said with a smile.

**Hermione bit her lip nervously, shifting a tad from where she stood, "So, Ron told me about the map." she started.**

**"Must be glad I don't have it, right?" Andi asked, sullen.**

**Hermione tensed, "In a way, but, not in my usual 'I told you so' manner." the muggle-born answered.**

"How very not Athena-like."

"Who asked you, barbarian?"

**Andi turned her head, a lone blue eye looking at Hermione, "Yeah?"**

**The taller girl moved and sat on Andi's bed, "Oh enough of this," she frowned, "I'm sorry...I-I said some things I shouldn't have. And I'm sorry for it."**

**Andi was silent for a moment.**

**"I did too." The daughter of Zeus muttered, the guilt eating up inside her, "I'm sorry for what I said, Mione…but, I'm not a baby...I can do things on my own. I'm not helpless." The raven haired girl said, looking right into Hermione's brown eyes.**

**Hermione pulled her into a hug, one Andi readily returned, "I know," she said, kissing the top of her friend's head, "I just…I can't stand seeing you hurt. Sirius Black is a serious threat and, and you always take everything on by yourself…Ron and I, we're here too. You're not alone anymore, Andi." She sincerely said, "We're family, right?"**

**Andi dug her face into the crook of Hermione's neck, "Yeah, sisters…the best of them." She affirmed, sniffing a bit.**

Thalia pursed her lips, unsure of how to feel about that.

**"Are you crying?" Hermione asked with a raised brow, her tone held a little teasing to it.**

**"Shut up, I just got something in my eye! Your perfume is smelly! I stubbed my toe!"**

"...Really? Wow, those were horrible."

"Hermes, who asked you?" Athena asked.

"It needed to be said!"

**The witch mock sighed, "Honestly, so danger prone."**

**"Not my fault."**

**The two smiled at each other and laughed.**

"Hermeda!" Aphrodite said.

"No! Windi!" Apollo argued.

"But they'd be so cute!"

"But Will's awesome and has been trying so hard!" Apollo said, making Aphrodite frown.

"True...I guess her life is in the air."

**Andi gave Hermione another tight hug and kissed her cheek, "You and Ron, you're the first good things to ever happen to me, without you…" she trailed off, unsure where she would be without her friends.**

**The bookworm returned the hug just as tightly, resting her face in Andi's hair, "Same here, I don't know where I would be without you two." She paused, "I know something happened this summer and don't deny it," Hermione cut off Andi's coming retort, making her pout,**

"She's so going to tell them." Apollo said, his head shaking.

"She wouldn't!" Zeus protested.

"She will." Apollo said.

**"But, you don't have to tell me or Ron…just know, we will stand by you, your dangers are our dangers." She told Andi sternly, "You can play hero all you want, but remember that a hero is nothing without support."**

**The bushy haired girl pulled Andi's face before hers as she gave a kind and bright smile, "And I will always support my little hero."**

"...Okay, I'm feeling the Hermeda."

"Leo, dude."

"What?"

"She's my _sister_."

"...And your point is...?"

**Andi flushed pink, "Not little." She mumbled, but was happy on the inside after hearing that.**

**Hermione just hugged her again, "So you say." She said and pulled her to lay down with her, "Let's go to sleep."**

**"Staying in my bed?"**

**"Only fair since you ever so rudely slept in mine."**

**"Hermione Jane Granger, rude? The world must be ending!"**

"Well..." Ares began with a chuckle. "Funny thing about that."

**Hermione just playfully rolled her eyes.**

**Andi just gave her a cheeky grin and closed her eyes as Hermione did the same, snuggling up to each other.**

**Right then and there, for one Andi Azalea Potter (Evans)…everything just felt right in the world.**

"...Her middle name is Azalea?" Frank asked, blinking.

"It's a flower, Frank Zhang." Aphrodite said.

"I know what it is, I just was thrown off by it, is all."

* * *

**AN: And yet another chapter down. Almost done too. I'm on a roll with these fics, aren't I? Well, you all know what to do!**

**REVIEW!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Reading The Ever Twisting Winds: The Lightning Thief**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson and the Olympians, please support the official release.**

**Chapter 18**

* * *

"I'll keep reading." Frank said, turning the page.

**Andi was currently in a pair of blue short shorts and a white tanktop as she had her hands in a boxer stance.**

**"Ready, Lulu?"**

"I've got awesome all over this story!" Apollo said with a smug grin.

**"Ready!"**

**The daughter of Zeus took a deep breath and struck forward with a quick left jab.**

**As her fist struck, a small formation of compressed air fired off her fist and from fifteen feet away, struck the punching bag Luna was holding from behind.**

Jason gained a contemplating look and Piper patted his arm. "After the story's over."

Jason sighed and nodded.

**And went flying on her butt once the air hit the bag.**

**"Ouchie."**

**"Sorry, Lulu!"**

**Luna, who was in grey sweatpants and a blue tee-shirt shook her head while standing up, "It's okay, just have to position my feet better it seems." The younger girl stated with mild embarrassment, getting back into position.**

"Reminds me of her ancestor...someone had issues with his footing."

"Oh whatever Miss I-ripped-my-tunic..."

"Enough." Zeus said, stopping the twins from getting into it. _Again_.

**"Hehe," Andi rubbed the back of her head with some embarrassment of her own. They were currently training in hand to hand, or rather, Andi was trying something that she and Luna (mostly Luna) had thought up.**

**Using air to add some 'Umph' to her punches (kicks too) and strike from a longer range.**

"Really clever." Jason said with a nod.

**"Okay, set." Luna nodded, her feet positioned a bit wider as she held the bag.**

**Andi nodded and did a rapid right left combo, making the bag ripple from the blows and Luna grunted as she held strong, "That was good. Now, try kicking again."**

**Andi did so, swinging her leg up and the arc of compressed air struck the bag again.**

**"I felt that one," Luna groaned, her wide eyes looking a bit wider.**

**"Gonna live?"**

"Nope, you killed her."

"Ares, not funny dude."

"Don't care sunspot."

**"Ha-ha."**

**Andi just grinned at her, ran up to the bag and punched it with her fist, showing it didn't have as much power as the air attacks.**

**"Please continue that." Luna said, as it was much easier for her without feeling like the bag was being hit by a sledgehammer.**

**It was currently just after the Easter Holiday and the Quidditch finals were coming up on the first Saturday. The lions were up against Hufflepuff, since they managed to beat Ravenclaw and Slytherin in their respected matches.**

**The only one Andi had to worry about was their Seeker, Cedric Diggory, or the sexy one according the Gryffindor Chasers.**

**He was this tall handsome guy, the kinda of guy girls would swoon over like dummies.**

"Considering he later played the sparkling vampire..." Leo began, getting a snort from Apollo. That was actually a joke by the author, a clear sighted mortal, to insult Hecate's servants.

**In a way, he reminded her of Luke, you know, before the blond git went total traitorous jerk-face on the camp.**

Hermes sighed.

**Oh, and tried to kill Percy like a cliché Bond villain, but that was something else entirely.**

"Excuse me?" Percy asked.

**Plus, he totally stole one of her cookies.**

"That takes more precedence over me almost dying?" Percy asked.

"Of course, Percy." Thalia said, a smile tugging at her lips.

**And **_**that**_** was unforgivable.**

"That fiend!" Aphrodite said, getting some reluctant snickers while Hermes shook his head.

**But she did notice that Cedric had this hardened edge to him, like he went to boot camp or something as he looked casual, but ready for a fight too.**

"Hello, what's this?" Hazel asked, Jason's eyebrow rising in interest as well.

**Andi's thoughts were broken when a fist planted into her gut, "Oof, okay," the pixie-like girl wheezed out, "Nice one, Lulu."**

**Luna beamed, "Well, you were staring off into space, so, I decided to ground you."**

"...I'm so using that when you act out." Thalia told her brother.

**"…Oh," Andi looked like she was going to break into tears as she ruffled Luna's hair affectionately, "I've taught you so well." She praised proudly, getting a wider smile from Luna.**

**"Thank you." The Ravenclaw chirped happily.**

**Andi rolled her shoulder, "I think we'll end it with a spell or two before hitting the showers."**

**Luna nodded but said, "Well, I'm just happy that you and Hermione had made up, Ginny was quite upset that you two were fighting."**

**Andi nodded to that, "Me too…I just wish I can tell her, tell Ron…about all this." She sighed out as Luna patted her shoulder.**

**"Someday, hopefully."**

"No." Zeus said sternly.

"I think she's going to." Poseidon said with a smirk.

**"You seeing that in the future my cute little seer?"**

**Luna just gave her a small mysterious smile, which made Andi pout.**

**She hated when her friend did that smile.**

"Ah, the fun of being a seer." Apollo said with a grin.

**A practice dummy appeared as Andi took a few paced away from it, Luna going as far away as she could.**

**"Must you really do **_**that**_** one?" the blonde questioned, looking slightly pale in worry. More for herself then Andi.**

**"It's my favorite!"**

**"It might as well be your signature then."**

**"Hehe," Andi grinned wildly and winked, "You know me, Lu. I like them big and loud, like-!"**

**"Thunder." The grey eyed girl rolled her eyes, finishing Andi's favorite quote.**

"Well if there was a question before..." Poseidon said with a smirk.

**"Hey! At least let me finish it." Andi stomped her foot in a very mature fashion.**

**She didn't even get to say; Boom!**

"Boom. Ah, I love that word." Ares said with a grin. "The sound of cannonfire, bodies plummeting over cliffs...nukes being launched..."

"I'm very concerned at the moment." Leo said under his breath.

**Luna just gave her an innocent smile.**

"Something you lost the ability to do eons ago." Artemis told her brother.

**Andi turned back to the target and clapped her palms together as she rubbed them together, her smile widened, nearly threatening to split her face.**

**Her lips parted as her voice softly said in the incantation for the spell she had been working on for the past month to master. It was an Ancient Greek lightning spell, but definitely one of the most powerful spells in her arsenal. It had quickly become her favorite, putting Sagitta Magica in second place.**

**"**_**Κενότητος ἀστράπσατω δὲ τεμέτω **_**(Come, lightning of the void, cut down my enemy)." she raised her hand high in the air and behind her with her ring and pinky fingers tucked into her hand and sparks danced along her pointed index and middle fingers.**

**"**_**Δίος τύκος**_** (Axe of Lightning)!" Andi exclaimed, making a downward-sweeping motion with her hand which destroyed the target with an intense electrical attack, disintegrating it to nothingness.**

"...I'm so learning how to do that." Thalia and Jason said together.

**It was nothing like her static, with a mere swipe she could throw lightning without wasting too much energy by calling one down from the sky. But it was smaller and more concentrated then an actually bolt, but hey, getting hit by something like that? Who cared how big it was!**

**"I still think that you are crazy," Luna muttered, but she knew that Andi heard her with her super hearing. Seriously, when it came to learning spells, Andi was a genius, a crazy one, but still a genius at the rate she had been learning spells of her parental elements. It was no wonder she picked up something like the Patronus Charm so fast at the age of thirteen.**

**"Being crazy's fun!" Andi cheered with a giggle, "Well, time to hit the showers." She said, walking off to the side area to clean up after the good workout.**

"...I don't know how to feel about this." Leo said.

"Then cover your eyes." Piper said simply, gesturing to the other boys who did the same. Frank handed the book to Hazel to read for him so he could do just that. Leo followed their example.

**Luna nodded and moved to do the same.**

**As Andi shampooed her hair, Luna noted, "How do you get your hair so silky?" she asked curiously.**

**The daughter of Zeus just shrugged, "I don't do anything, it just is. I think it's from Aphrodite, all of them have very shiny and rich hair."**

Aphrodite beamed proudly.

**"Lucky," Luna whined a bit.**

**"I get that a lot."**

**The blonde nodded, "I'm sure. So, how goes Animagus training."**

**Andi groaned at that.**

**It was going horribly! She was trying, for sure, but like Chiron had told her, it was very difficult. She could only change her eyes so far, which was very cool mind you since she could see so far with them.**

"Something I wish I could do." Thalia said. She crossed her arms. "That sounds so useful."

**"Not good."**

**"Well, keep a stiff upper lip, Andi, because knowing you, you'll have it done in no time."**

**"Thank, Lulu."**

**"Now," the Ravenclaw gained a sly look, "What are you going to do this year?"**

**"Whatever do you mean?"**

**"Andi…what's the prank going to be. I'd rather avoid getting caught up in it. A hint at least?"**

"Ooo..." Hermes leaned in, looking giddy.

**"Now now, Lulu, I wouldn't let my cute little junior get mixed in with my grand prank of the year. In fact, I'll need you with me on this one." Andi said with a twinkle in her eye.**

**"It, it isn't going to be like last year, right?" the blonde asked shakily at how messed up last year was. Even she felt sorry for Snape.**

"Well that just makes me curious!"

**"Well, let's just say things might get a little chaotic~" Andi winked.**

**"Ah," Luna nodded, but was still slightly worried.**

**As Andi was scrub a dub dubbing up, she looked down and gasped, "I grew!" she said in small awe.**

**"In height?"**

"And...awkward." Apollo said, leaning back.

**"No!" Andi said, a smile on her face, "Parkinson can't call me flat as a board now, I've officially evolved to B-cup." The daughter of Zeus said with pride. Well, okay it was only a thirty four B, but hey! That was progress in her mind.**

"Progress is progress!" Aphrodite said with a nod, smirking at Thalia. "Unlike someone who chose immortal training bras..."

"Aphrodite!" Artemis said in her hunters' defense.

**How did she know? Well, from her love blood, Andi could tell the measurements of anyone she looked at,**

"...I feel very insecure right now." Frank said jokingly, his hands over his eyes.

"Honey, you're a handsome guy. Now hush so I can read." Hazel told her boyfriend before returning to the books.

**it was how it helped her shop and such for the right fit.**

**Luna looked down, she was only a year younger but she was already that.**

"Kids gotta be lookin good." Apollo said, nodding.

**She decided not to tell Andi though, who was currently doing a happy dance.**

**It just seemed so wrong to rain on her excitable little parade.**

"Yes that would be cruel." Aphrodite said.

**Andi gritted her perfect teeth as she zoomed on her Firebolt.**

"Oh good, I can look again." Leo said with a nod.

**It was the Quidditch finals and it was actually a tough match.**

**The score was seventy to forty in Gryffindor's favor.**

_**"And Katie scores for the lions again!" **_**Lee Jordan announced.**

**Okay, eighty to forty.**

"Darn those scores, making it hard to keep track!" Hazel said, now free to comment since Frank was reading once again.

**She was looking for the Snitch which seemed to be faster than usually, but that wasn't her main issue.**

**Cedric Diggory was. He was on her tiny booty like some stalkerous fanboy!**

"...And Cedric Diggory is another name added to the list." Thalia said under her breath.

**She had been doing dives and one-eighties and even the Wronski feint, twice, but he was stuck to her like glue.**

**Even if she had the faster broom.**

**She did another feint and got him off her tail for a moment.**

**Wait?!**

**Her ADHD caught a glint of gold.**

**There! The Snitch!**

**She flew towards it.**

_**"What's this?! Has Potter seen the Snitch?"**_

**"Dammit Jordan!" Andi shouted in rage as she sped up.**

"There goes the sneaky victory." Hermes said with a forlorn sigh.

_**"Sorry Andi!"**_

**But Cedric was on her tail again. She gave chase, her body melding with her broom from how tight she was holding it against herself and was going at maybe one-thirty mph as the winged ball dove down.**

**The daughter of Zeus followed, her opposing Seeker racing to catchup.**

**It was heading right towards the ground, if she didn't time this right, she would eating turf.**

**She was about two feet from the ground as her hand shot out.**

"And she missed it!" Ares said, getting dirty looks. "What? Bunch of optimists. You don't know."

**Andi pulled out of her dive, her hand in the air, and the stadium exploded.**

The demigods cheered along with the students of Hogwarts. Zeus gave a proud smirk while his brothers rolled his eyes.

Ares crossed his arms and grumbled. "Would've been more interesting if we saw the whole thing...and if there was dirty play..."

**The daughter of Zeus soared above the crowd, an odd ringing in her ears. The tiny golden ball was held tight in her fist, beating its wings hopelessly against her fingers as she zoomed to the ground and performed a flip landing.**

**Then Wood was speeding toward her, half-blinded by tears; he seized Andi around the neck and sobbed unrestrainedly into her shoulder. It was kinda creepy.**

"No, you think?" Thalia asked, looking a bit irked.

"Isn't it his last year there?" Percy asked.

Thalia opened and closed her mouth before scowling. "That doesn't mean anything."

**Andi felt two large thumps as Fred and George hit them; then Angelina's, Alicia's, and Katie's voices, "We've won the Cup! We've won the Cup!" Tangled together in a many-armed hug as Andi was being squeezed to death by her teammates as they shouted out in glee.**

"Well, it's not the worst way to go." Leo said, thinking about the older girls hugging him.

**Wave upon wave of crimson supporters was pouring over the barriers onto the field. Hands were raining down on their backs. Andi had a confused impression of noise and bodies pressing in on her. Then she, and the rest of the team, were hoisted onto the shoulders of the crowd. Thrust into the light, she saw Hagrid, Plastered with crimson rosettes - "Yeh beat 'em, Andi, yeh beat 'em!"**

**There was Percy, jumping up and down like a maniac, all dignity forgotten.**

"Wow-!"

"Don't, Nico. Just don't." Percy said.

**Professor McGonagall was sobbing harder even than Wood, wiping her eyes with an enormous Gryffindor flag; and there, fighting their way toward Andi, were Ron and Hermione. Words failed them. They simply beamed as Andi was borne toward the stands, where Dumbledore stood waiting with the enormous Quidditch Cup.**

**If only there had been a dementor around... As a sobbing Wood passed Andi the Cup, as she lifted it into the air, the daughter of the sky felt she could have produced the world's best Patronus.**

"Priorities, kid." Hermes said with a chuckle.

**It was currently the tail end of Transfiguration class and the door opened, letting a stampede of fluffy bunnies hop out of the classroom.**

"Consider me interested." Percy said with a snicker.

**Professor McGonagall moved to the doorway, launching spells at them, making them turn into statues as they continued to hop down the halls.**

**The Gryffindors bustled out, more rabbits hopping out. Andi was giddy, cradling three bunnies in her arms, cuddling them as McGonagall grabbed the back of her collar, "You cannot keep them, Potter." The woman told her.**

"Oh that's just cruel." Aphrodite said.

"The rabbits deserve freedom." Artemis said sternly.

**"But, but! I made them! They're so cute, and fluffy, and cute!"**

**"No." the head of house said and with a flick of her wand, Andi was holding three small stone statues.**

"...Or to be reverted back to their true forms." Artemis said, ignoring the knowing smirks her younger brothers gave her.

**And pouted, she dropped them and crossed her arms. Ron and Hermione left the class by her sides as they walked down the hallway.**

**They had been practicing the Lapifors spell, the transformation of a small object into a rabbit.**

"Where are my keys? _Lapifors_ Keys!" Leo said dramatically with a swish of his finger.

"You'd never catch them." Annabeth said, amused.

"No, but at least I'd know where they were."

**"Andi," Hermione said, brushing some rabbit fur off her sleeve, "You did hear the Professor tell you to stop, right?" she question.**

**"Well…" the daughter of Zeus said with an innocent look.**

"Where's the fun in that?" Hermes asked.

**Hermione sighed with a shake of her head, "Andi…" she groaned.**

**"Hey," Ron frowned, "Be lucky you two were the only ones to make rabbits. All my statue did was grow fur and bounce on the desk."**

"...disturbing." Apollo finally summed up the image everyone thought of.

**It was true, Hermione had managed to make three statues turn into rabbits while Andi, well, might have gone a bit overboard since she wanted more fluffy bunnies to cuddle.**

"She so reminds me of someone...I can't put my finger on it tho-ow!"

"Humph!" Artemis said after thumping her brother on the arm.

**But, they were the only two to manage to get the spell down out of the whole class.**

**"Still, she went overboard, again, just like in Charms last week!"**

**In Charms, they had been learning the freezing charm. Everyone had to create a solid block of ice. But Andi (after making five blocks of ice) had gotten bored and decided to do something, in her words, more productive. She change the classroom floor to ice, making an ice skating rink. Everyone had forgotten the assignment and started to slide around, bumping into each other, falling on their butts, and just having fun.**

**Even Professor Flitwick joined the fun, showing off his moves by doing some flip jumps and an axel for a finale while explaining how he won his ice skating trophy. The Golden Trio even gave him three tens after scribbling the numbers on their parchment and holding them up.**

**"You're just mad you kept falling on your bum."**

**"T-That's not the point!" Hermione deflected with pink cheeks as Andi and Ron snickered.**

"She so is." Leo said with a smirk.

**Andi gave her a half-hug to comfort her.**

**"No worries, Mione. Anytime you fall down, I'll pick you up. Why, I can even do some lessons with you next winter."**

**It was true, Andi was just gliding along the ice like a pro, showing perfect balance and great coordination on the ice, but Andi just waved it off since she ice skated during winter break at her camp's lake.**

"Balance is key." Aphrodite said with a nod. Every girl should know how in her opinion. It was a beautiful sport, like dancing on ice.

**"Thank you, Andi." The bushy haired her flushed. It was well obvious that Andi, out of the three of them, was the most physically fit and just always needed to move around or she would get antsy. Plus, it did sound like fun.**

**"C'mon." Ron grumbled, "We got Potions next."**

**"Gah!" Andi groaned, falling to her knees and throwing her arms in the air, "Noooooo!" she said dramatically.**

"And yet another thing she got from her daddy."

"Hades..."

"All in good fun, brother." Poseidon said to soothe Zeus over.

**Hermione just grabbed her sleeve, showing an impressive amount of strength, "Come on, you."**

**"…Why are you only this strong when I don't want to go to class?!"**

"Because knowledge is power!" Percy said with a smirk, getting elbowed by his girlfriend.

"Jerk." She said despite her smile.

**"Because someone has to make sure you don't wander…and explode something by 'accident'."**

**"Oh come on, name one time I-"**

**"First year, Professor Snape's class?"**

**"It was cold in there, I just decided to warm it up is all."**

**"Last year, Professor Sprout's green house."**

**"It was hot, so I cooled it down…during winter and killed maybe **_**some **_**plants, but she didn't seem **_**that**_** upset about it. And that doesn't count as an explosion!"**

**"This year, Professor Dumbledore's chair at the teachers table."**

**"That wasn't an explosion either! That was flatulence…and it ain't my fault he has bowel issues."**

Hermes was crying with laughter. He loved flatulence jokes.

**"Come on." Hermione ushered her, but Andi went limp, sitting on her butt as the bookworm dragged her to class, "Andi!"**

**"I've suddenly gone paralyzed. Sorry about that."**

"...Is that even possible for us?" Percy asked.

"Wanna find out, Jackson?"

"Pass." Percy said to the eager Ares.

**"Ron, help me."**

**"I don't know," the Weasley said, "I mean, I'm with Andi. Snape's been even more a git than usual this year."**

***Glare***

**"Okay!" the ginger gulped and grabbed Andi's other arm, pulling her along with Hermione, "Sorry mate."**

"Whipped and he don't even know it." Leo said with a sad sigh. "Just like all the other guys I know."

"Hey, we're not!" Apollo and Hermes said together. Artemis cleared her throat and they shrunk back into their seats.

**He said as they dragged Andi as she refused to move other than to flail her legs.**

**"No! I don't want to go! I demand my one phone call! I demand my right to an appointed attorney!"**

"She has all those rights." Zeus said with a nod.

**"You also have the right to remain silent." The brunette added wittedly.**

Athena chuckled along with Zeus' two brothers.

**"…Oh, that was good. See, I knew I could get to you sooner or later, Mione."**

**"Oh hush you."**

"If Hermione has been corrupted...then there's no stopping it." Hazel said with a snicker.

**Currently it was nighttime and Andi, along with her trusty sidekick Luna, were sneaking around under the invisibility cloak.**

"Like nin-!"

"Apollo for the last time. Ninjas do not exist!" Artemis told her brother.

"They did, though!"

"And we missed that. Get over it."

Apollo pouted. He loved ninjas. He'd marry a ninja in a heartbeat if they still existed. But she had to be hot...and nice...and have a temper, because those chicks were _fun_ in bed.

**"Is this really a good idea?" the Ravenclaw asked unsurely.**

**"Come on, Lulu, this is like, my best idea prank ever!"**

**"You mean like last year?"**

**Andi gave a menacing giggle at the memory of what she did to Snape. Ah, priceless.**

"I want to know dammit!" Hermes said, sounding like a pouting child.

**Seriously, she hated having to be all calm and proper in school. So, she did pranks to counter this for the system making her curb her behavior as a way scold them for being so mean to her spirited nature.**

**It was all about balance.**

"Interesting take." Aphrodite said with a smile.

**"That doesn't answer my question at all," Luna muttered, in fact, it made the question all the more worrisome.**

"Which is why she's an _awesome_ lil sis." Apollo said.

**Andi waved her off, "It's cool, Lu. Now, question time. What started the Trojan War?"**

**"Helen of Sparta being taken by Paris." Luna answered wittedly.**

**"Half right, but I was talking about the gods version."**

**Luna's eyes lit up, "Oh, you mean the goddesses arguing over the golden apple labeled with 'For the fairest' on it, correct?"**

"Which Aphrodite won through bribary." Athena said.

"So did you, Athena." Hera said.

"As you did, Hera." Demeter added with a smile at her sister's reddening face.

**"Indeed." The daughter of Zeus nodded with another giggle as she procured a golden apple from her messenger bag, "Now, let's spread a little chaos." She said with an evil smile as she looked at the notes she took on the Marauder's Map.**

**The follow morning, chaos did indeed ensue.**

**The table of each house were arguing loudly, people glaring at one another, some even threatening others with bodily harm.**

"Yep...she so pulled a Eris." Hermes said.

"Remind me to invite Eris to a party." Ares said, grinning at the thought of the goddess of discord.

**Why you ask?**

**Before each head of house at the teachers table was a golden apple, each labelled; for the most cunning, for the bravest, for the smartest, and for the most loyal.**

"...The Hufflepuffs would fight over 'most loyal?'" Leo asked, snorting. I don't buy it.

**Each had been found in the common rooms of the four houses, where the students started to argue who they were meant for.**

**Making chaos ensue through the houses.**

**And Andi had a wide smile on her face as it all happened.**

"Not suspicious at all." Hermes said. It was appropriate to appreciate the prank, but you had to wait after the heat died down.

**The teachers were whispering around their table, but with her super hearing, she could hear them arguing who would do this.**

**Course Snape blamed her instantly, but McGonagall refuted him saying why would she prank her own house?**

"Diversion, duh." Hermes said as though it were obvious.

**Ha, a perfect diversion for herself since Andi knew McGonagall would defend her like that.**

"See?"

**Some people were saying that Andi should get the apple from her house for how brave she was as other said they should get it. Andi waved them off saying she didn't need some object to tell her how brave she was and offered it to someone else.**

**She got even more support out of her humble action.**

"Increasing the chaos...oh yes, Eris is going to be interested in this one." Hermes said with a nod.

**Hermione narrowed her eyes at her, scrutinizing her friend and her words as Andi just offered her an innocent yet sly smile, making the bookworm shake her head in exasperation.**

**The twins winked at her, knowing what she did while giving her thumbs up.**

**Dumbledore stood up and flicked his wand, making a loud snap shoot out of it, getting everyone's attention, "Good morning to you all." He said in a pleasant tone, "Now, I must say my appreciations to honoring the classics,"**

"Yes! He called us classics, not myths!" Apollo said with a grin.

**he chuckled warmheartedly, clearly liking the prank, but sighed forlornly, "Alas, it was done during the time one should be in bed and with the current situation with Sirius Black, punishment is needed. I would like those responsible to please step forward." He asked.**

**Everyone was, quiet, looking at everyone at their tables and at others. Most eyes were on the Weasley twins and they looked like they were having a quick hushed conversation. They nodded as one and stood up.**

"Good for them!" Hermes said, snatching bragging rights was always fun, too.

**"We did it Headmaster!" they proclaimed in-sync, grinning widely as eyes rolled and some shouted at them.**

**"An end of the year prank of course, sir." Fred said.**

**"Try to lighten the mood, you see." George nodded earnestly.**

"That excuse is so overdone." Athena said dryly, giving Hermes a wary glance.

Hermes just stuck his tongue out at her.

**"Why, we heard its tale and just had to try it for ourselves!" Fred declared proudly, chest puffed out.**

**George held out his wrists, "Cuff us if you must, for merely spreading cheer in our own unique way."**

**Fred did the same, "Yes, please." He sighed dramatically.**

"I'd hire 'em." Apollo said.

"Of course you would." Poseidon said with a chuckle.

**They were fine for talking the fall for a prank they knew Andi did since they were peeved they didn't think of such a brilliant idea themselves.**

**Plus, they would get the credit. Perfect for their future plans.**

"Plans of E-Vile!" Leo said with a cackle.

**Andi rolled her eyes, knowing they wanted the credit, but still appreciated them taking the rap for it.**

**Dumbledore shook his head, a smile etched under his beard, "I see," he turned to his deputy, "Minerva?" he said as the woman's face was etched into a deep frown.**

"Yes, Minerva, do tell us what you think."

"Ares, silence."

**"When I am done with you two," the woman warned as she stood up, marching towards them, "My office. Now!" she barked with heat.**

**The twins just smiled and marched gallantly like toy soldiers and as they passed Andi, Fred whispered.**

**"You **_**so **_**owe us."**

**Andi snorted, "You're taking the credit." She whispered back.**

**"Ah, touché." George nodded as McGonagall grabbed the twins' arms and pulled them out of the Great Hall, her ranting voice could be heard from down the hall.**

"...Named after her ancestor perhaps?"

Athena glared at the suggestive tone in Aphrodite's words.

**The Great Hall was in a buzz about the prank, but some still argued over them, even after they were banished by the Headmaster.**

**Breakfast was over as Andi walked along the halls, heading to *shutter* study for her finals. A slow clapping got her attention, making her turn to see who it was.**

"Called it!" Hermes said with a laugh. "She would so go check it out."

**The girl just screamed punk, even more than Andi's punk princess of a sister, Thalia.**

"I'm not a princess of _anything_." Thalia said, frowning.

"Says the girl with the tiara."

"Nico, I swear..."

**She was around Andi's own height, maybe a bit taller. The girl dressed in knee length green cargo shorts, black and purple stripped stockings, and black steel toed boots along with a black spaghetti string top that showed some midriff. Her hair, wow, it was black and buzzed in the back but dyed hot pink on top while in a spiky Mohawk.**

"Huh, she got a haircut." Apollo idly pointed out.

**Her eyes were a maddening purple as they gleamed darkly and her smile was like a serial killers with red lipstick and wore a pair of gold earrings. On her wrists were black leather bands and around her neck was another, but with metal studs around it. In her cargo shorts pockets two bottles of spray paint, one hot pink, the other black and attached to her hip was what seemed like a golden cellphone in a black phone belt clip ready for quick use.**

"The golden phone..._of doom!_" Hermes said.

**"Bravo Cupcake, bravo." She said with her twisted smile.**

**Andi narrowed her eyes, "Who are you?" she asked, shoulders stiff, like she was ready to fight.**

**The girl's smile widened, "Really? Don't recognize the face that launched a thousand wars?"**

"Yeah, I owe her something."

"Ares!" Aphrodite looked displeased.

"What? Can't knock that she worked hard for it."

**she questioned with a pout, but it quickly returned to her smile, "Well, here're some hints. I'm a girl who's into anarchy and chaos and sunset walks through battle torn wastelands."**

"She's matched up three times with Ares so far." Hermes said, getting a pout from Aphrodite.

**She said in a wistful tone and took out her black spray can and painted the hall's wall with a large circle and a capital A in the middle of it, "And I enjoy graffiti art. My therapist says it helps my aggressive behavior."**

Eyes went to Apollo. "Not me. I wouldn't touch her with a ten foot pole."

**She answered with a maddening snicker as she spun the can in her hand and dumped it back into her pocket. She crossed her arms at Andi, "Now know who I am, Cupcake?"**

**Into chaos, huh? And she came around right now, "You're Eris." Andi said, "Goddess of discord and strife."**

"Give the girl a prize!" Percy said with a small laugh.

**"Bingo bango, Cupcake." Eris winked her wicked purple eyes. Even Mr. D's own purple eyes, who was the god of madness, didn't put her on such a chilling edge.**

"Really? I guess I should work on that then." Dionysus said, sipping his diet coke.

**"What are you doing here?" the daughter of Zeus said in a cautious tone.**

**Eris just grinned at her, "Well, I felt a bundle of discord happenin' and I tend to like where it happens. So, here I am and what do I find?" she asked playfully, "Why, Big Z's newest bastard to my big surprise!"**

Zeus scowled along with his children while Hera smirked.

**Andi clenched her hand at that, but said with as much minimal respect needed, "Pleasure."**

**Eris nodded, "I'm sure." her smile was condescending before her phone went off, "Ugh, give me a sec." she picked up the solid gold phone, "You got Eris." She said in a pleasant tone before it soured, "Screw you, Herm. I'm on my break, Customer Service will live."**

"Hey!" Hermes said with a frown.

**She dismissed, and started to flap her lips mutely, obviously imitating who seemed to be Hermes on the other line,**

Ares laughed, ignoring the seething glare he got from his brother.

**"Huh? What's that? I think I'm, kttch, tunnel, kttch, can't hear, kttch, bye." She flipped the phone closed, looking pleased with herself as she clipped her phone back on her belt.**

**"Business issues?" Andi asked curiously, mostly to try and annoy the goddess for her earlier comment.**

**"Sorry bout that," Eris shook her head, "All my boss does is whine. I swear, he bitches more than Hera when Big Z knocks up a mortal chick." She waved her hands forward.**

"I bitch?!" Hermes said while Hera scowled at the comparison.

**"It's cool," Andi said in a dry tone.**

**"Hey, see, you're a cool kiddo like that, Cupcake." The goddess of discord grinned and disappear, leaving an Anarchy symbol in purple energy before it dissipated. She warped next to Andi and wrapped her left arm around the demigod's shoulders, forced the blue eyed girl to walk with her, "Its things like **_**that**_** that keep you alive."**

**"What?"**

**Eris' smile was face splitting, "Oh yeah," she nodded, "You and Poseidon's little urchin? We all got our eyes on you two, seeing if you're worth a damn or if we should just kill you off!"**

"We did at the time." Ares said, scowling at the back of Percy's head.

**she chirped merrily, "Frankly, I like **_**you**_**." She poked Andi in the chest as they walked down the empty hallway, "The urchin is so dull,**

"Something he got from his father."

"Well played, my _king_." Poseidon said with a snort.

**but you? Ha, you know how to have some **_**fun**_**." She said as her eyes twinkled.**

**"Thanks?"**

**"I mean," Eris started to look excited, "All that arguing among the gods, all that strife, all that discord." The goddess gave a delightful shiver, "Such a turn on." She purred.**

"...Andi needs an adult." Jason said, while Thalia glared at the screen.

**"Uh…" Andi said, looking somewhat uncomfortable, shuffling her feet a bit.**

**"So, I decided to come and play." The goddess said, sounding like a child coming for a playdate.**

"...Andi needs an adult, stat!" Apollo said.

**"Well, that's sweet," Andi said, trying to sway the goddess not to hangout here, "But, I got finals! Yes," she nodded swiftly, "Dreaded things they are, but, sadly needed."**

**Eris waved her off, "Meh, cheat. That's what I'd do."**

"She would..." Hermes said with a nod.

**She smirked, "In fact, why don't I just change your grades." She tittered off, "I mean, the strife between you and that bat guy," the goddess stated with mock sad look, "He must love to fail you at every turn."**

**"Well, sorta, I mean…"**

**Eris paused their steps and groaned, "Hold on a sec," she said, looking with at a couple ahead of them with a gross face, "Lovely dovey bullshit."**

"Excuse me!?" Aphrodite said with a look of rage.

"...She doesn't seem so bad after all." Artemis said.

**She pulled out her phone and flipped it open, "Let me show you my Applet of Discord." She said while pressing a button and a ringer went off, hitting the couple.**

**The girl pushed herself out of the boyfriend's half hug and started yelling, the boy started yelling and the girl slapped him across the face and marched off, the guy cursing her out, calling her a slut while she shouted he was a needle dick prick.**

"That little...Oh when I get my hands on her!" Aphrodite said with a glare.

**"Ooh," Eris cooed, "I ever so **_**love**_** chaos in the morning."**

**Andi glared at her, "You can't just do that!" she hissed.**

**Eris gained that condescending smile again, "Aw, Cupcake, I'm a goddess.**

"Not when I get through with her she won't be." Aphrodite said, scowling.

_**I**_** do what **_**I**_** want." She chirped as she put her phone away and they continued walking, "So, what do losers do for fun around this place?" she asked, looking around like a kid in a candy store.**

**"I don't have a choice in this, do I?"**

**Eris gave her some crocodile tears, "You wouldn't want to upset your new **_**friend**_**, would you?" she asked in a mock whimper.**

**Andi clicked her tongue.**

"If she so much as touches a hair on that head..." Aphrodite said with a scowl.

**Eris did a one-eighty, "See!" she smiled menacingly, "That's what I'm talking about. Now!" she pointed forward, "Show me around, Cupcake."**

**Andi was hating this day already and it was only the morning.**

**And all she wanted to do was pull a prank.**

"Karma does exist." Athena said with a wry smirk.

**The following day, Andi looked haggard. Dealing with Eris…was the biggest pain in the butt, ever. By the end of day, several fights, a riot, and even a blood-feud had erupted.**

"...Damn, she works fast." Ares said.

**And Eris seemed to be have a blast even as Andi tried to do damage control.**

**The daughter of Zeus was honestly temped to run the goddess through with Skyline several times.**

"Do it!" Several of the gods and demigods said.

**The days to the finals quickly approached the students of Hogwarts, as the lazy ones had took refuge in the library in hopes to wake up their noggins.**

"Humph. Should've studied all throughout the year." Athena said.

**Hermione had dropped Divination, Andi thought her workload would have been lighter, but her brainy friend was still working herself over with all the classes she was taking.**

**The daughter of Zeus was doing well in most of her classes, exceptionally well on her practicals. Andi had just had her potion final, making the confusion potion. Which she thought she did pretty well if the displeasured sneer on Snape's face was anything to go by.**

**The daughter of Zeus was walking down the hallway, heading towards the Great Hall for some lunch before she had her Ancient Runes final. She was alone in the corridor, except for the nutter Professor Trelawney passing her by.**

"Hey! Seer's aren't nuts!" Apollo said, offended.

"I beg to differ." Artemis said, getting a hurt look from her brother.

**And then woman latched onto her arm like a vice.**

"Bad touch!" Leo said.

**"THE DARK LORD LIES ALONE AND FRIENDLESS, ABANDONED BY HIS FOLLOWERS. HIS SERVANT HAS BEEN CHAINED THESE TWELVE YEARS."**

**"Ah!" *Smack* Trelawney crumpled to the ground from Andi's extended fist that had broken the woman's nose.**

The demigods burst into snickers while Apollo gaped. "Wh...Did...That just happen?"

"Yes...Yes it did." Hermes said between his laughs.

**It took the sky daughter a second to register what she did, "Oh crap." She gasped out, looking both ways down the empty corridor, muttering 'Oh crap' repeatedly in a panic and then looked at her hands, "Ah, demigod reflexes! Why do you betray me?!" she questioned, shaking her hands as if hoping they would respond.**

**She looked both ways once more and moved to the open window, "I was never here." She said, hopping out of it to escape.**

"A good decision." Percy said, nodding in agreement.

**The Golden Trio had just left Hagrid's, mainly for Andi to visit Buckbeak, and when there, they found a little surprise.**

**Scabbers.**

**Dumb rat was fine and both girls glared at Ron till he manned up and apologized to Hermione,**

"Damn straight you apologize to the sad Emma Watson!" Leo said, nodding.

**who was looking a bit smug. The afternoon light was fading fast now. By the time they reached open ground, darkness was settling like a spell around them.**

**"Scabbers, keep still," Ron hissed, clamping his hand over his chest. The rat was wriggling madly. Ron came to a sudden halt, trying to force Scabbers deeper into his pocket. "What's the matter with you, you stupid rat? Stay still - OUCH! He bit me!"**

"Oh...Oh it's _that_ time." Apollo said, leaning forward eagerly.

**Scabbers was plainly terrified. He was writhing with all his might, trying to break free of Ron's grip.**

**"What's the matter with him?"**

**But Andi had just seen - stinking toward them, his body low to the ground, wide yellow eyes glinting eerily in the darkness - Crookshanks. Whether he could see them or was following the sound of Scabbers' squeaks, Andi couldn't tell.**

**"Crookshanks!" Hermione moaned. "No, go away, Crookshanks! Go away!"**

"Bad pussy!"

"Ares!"

Ares just snickered to himself, despite his mother's yell.

**But the cat was getting nearer -**

**"Scabbers - NO!"**

**Too late - the rat had slipped between Ron's clutching fingers, hit the ground, and scampered away. In one bound, Crookshanks sprang after him, and before Andi or Hermione could stop him, Ron gave chase and pelted away into the darkness.**

**"Ron!" Hermione moaned.**

**"Dammit," Andi groaned, "We're going to get caught!" she ranted and took out her cloak for the coming curfew as they followed him in a sprint; the cloak streaming behind Andi like a banner. They could hear his feet thundering along ahead and his shouts at Crookshanks.**

"Hopefully nothing inappropriate." Hestia said with pursed lips.

**"Get away from him - get away - Scabbers, come here -"**

**There was a loud thud.**

**"Gotcha! Get off, you stinking cat -"**

**Andi and Hermione almost fell over Ron; they skidded to a stop right in front of him. He was sprawled on the ground, but Scabbers was back in his pocket; he had both hands held tight over the quivering lump.**

"He's so going to get bit." Annabeth said.

**"Ron – we have to get back inside before we get in trouble -" Hermione panted, you'd think with all those books she carried she would be in better shape.**

"Books are heavy..." Percy said, getting an elbow from Annabeth.

**But before they could cover themselves again, before they could even Ron and Hermione could catch their breath, they heard the soft pounding of gigantic paws... Something was bounding toward them, quiet as a shadow - an enormous, pale-eyed, jet-black dog.**

"Hellhound?!" Ares asked, excitedly.

**Thankfully not a hellhound,**

"Aww...lame."

**Andi noted from what she could tell since there were no glowing lava eyes.**

**The dog had made an enormous leap and the front paws aimed at her chest, had she not ducked under it and rammed her elbow into the dog's stomach, "Hey, watch it!" she shouted to it as the dog tumbled along the ground, but quickly righted itself for a new attack.**

**Ron was on his feet as the dog sprang back toward them, he pushed Andi aside. The dog's jaws fastened instead around Ron's outstretched arm. Andi lunged forward, she seized a handful of the brute's hair, but it was dragging Ron away as easily as though he were a rag doll –**

"Pansy." Ares said with a snort.

**Then, out of nowhere, something hit Andi so hard across the face she was knocked off her feet. She heard Hermione shriek with pain and fall too.**

**Andi held up her hand, sparking static like a flashlight and it showed her the trunk of a thick tree; they had chased Scabbers into the shadow of the Whomping Willow and its branches were creaking as though in a high wind, whipping backward and forward to stop them going nearer.**

"...Grainzilla's baby."

Demeter turned red at Hades' comment, glaring at her brother while her other siblings snickered.

**And there, at the base of the trunk, was the dog, dragging Ron backward into a large gap in the roots - Ron was fighting furiously, but his head and torso were slipping out of sight –**

"Kind of a wimp..." Frank said in agreement to his dad's comment. "Still funny, though."

**"Ron!" Andi shouted, trying to follow, but a heavy branch whipped lethally through the air and she was forced to evade with a roll.**

"Trying to kill your niece? For shame, Demeter." Hades said, making the woman glare at him.

"Like you're one to talk."

"Yeah, but it's expected of me."

**All they could see now was one of Ron's legs, which he had hooked around a root in an effort to stop the dog from pulling him farther underground - but a horrible crack cut the air like a gunshot; Ron's leg had broken, and a moment later, his foot vanished from sight.**

**"Andi - we've got to go for help -" Hermione gasped; she was bleeding; the Willow had cut her across the shoulder.**

**"No! That thing's big enough to eat him; we haven't got time -"**

**"Andi - we're never going to get through without help -"**

"What's up with Hermione trying to get help?" Piper asked, frowning. "She was always strong to begin with. She never backed out in the previous books when things got too hard."

"Must be the change with Andi instead of Harry." Nico said.

**Another branch whipped down at them, twigs clenched like knuckles.**

**"If that dog can get in, we can," Andi stated, as she dodged a branch and blasted it with static and started to weave through the branches thanks to her ADHD as she kept block the attacks with her static, but that seemed to have made it angry. It rose up a big knobby branch with the clear intentions of squishing her.**

"Squish goes the midget. I did the same to Hermes once I think."

"Piss off, Ares."

**"Andi!"**

**Andi waved her arm in the air and said, "Flans Paries Aerialis (Flowering Wind Ward Barrier)!" A powerful wind shield surged around her in an instant, bouncing the branch back at the tree and making it strike itself with a sickening crack.**

"...She literally made the tree hit itself..." Jason said. Thalia gained an excited gleam in her eye.

**"Andi…how did you do that?!" Hermione asked with wide brown eyes.**

**"Er, private study?"**

**"Andromeda Azalea Potter!"**

"Oh...full name. Andi's in trouble." Thalia said with a chuckle.

**Not the full name! Hermione never used the full name! Ah!**

**Crookshanks darted forward. He slithered between the battering branches like a snake and placed his front paws upon a knot on the trunk. Abruptly, as though the tree had been turned to marble, it stopped moving. Not a leaf twitched or shook.**

**"Crookshanks!" Hermione whispered uncertainly, moving to Andi's side, "How did he know -?"**

**"He must be friends with that dog," said Andi logically. "Come on - and keep your wand out -"**

**They covered the distance to the trunk in seconds, but before they had reached the gap in the roots, Crookshanks had slid into it with a flick of his bottlebrush tail. Andi went next; she crawled forward, headfirst, and slid down an earthy slope to the bottom of a very low tunnel. Crookshanks was a little way along, his eyes flashing in the light from Andi's static. Seconds later, Hermione slithered down beside her.**

**"Where's Ron?" she whispered in a terrified voice.**

**"This way," said Andi, following after Crookshanks.**

**"Where does this tunnel come out?" Hermione asked breathlessly from behind her best friend.**

"At the end, duh."

"Dionysus, really?"

"I felt that I hadn't made a comment in a while."

**"I don't know... It's marked on the Marauder's Map but Fred and George said no one's ever gotten into it... It goes off the edge of the map, but it looked like it was heading for Hogsmeade..."**

"Going by our logic, if it's off the map, then it's off the edge of the world." Percy said, getting a few chuckles from his fellow Greeks.

**They continued to move along the long and windy path. And eventually came to a small opening that held a dim light. They looked inside and gasped.**

**It was a room, a very disordered, dusty room. Paper was peeling from the walls; there were stains all over the floor; every piece of furniture was broken as though somebody had smashed it. The windows were all boarded up.**

**The sky child glanced at Hermione, who looked very frightened but nodded.**

"Yes, let's just wander into the creepy room. That's a _brilliant_ idea." Leo said, snorting sarcastically.

**Andi pulled herself out of the hole, staring around. The room was deserted, but a door to their right stood open, leading to a shadowy hallway. Hermione suddenly grabbed Andi's arm. Her wide eyes were traveling around the boarded windows.**

**"Andi," she whispered, "I think we're in the Shrieking Shack."**

"And cue the horror movie music." Leo said.

Apollo chuckled. The kid wasn't wrong.

**The daughter of Zeus looked around, her eyes fell on a wooden chair near them. Large chunks had been torn out of it; one of the legs had been ripped off entirely.**

**"Ghosts didn't do that," she said slowly, her body tensed and was ready for a fight.**

"Hasn't met an angry poltergeist, then." Leo said, disagreeing entirely.

**At that moment, there was a creak overhead. Something had moved upstairs. Both of them looked up at the ceiling. Hermione's grip on Andi's arm was so tight she was losing feeling in her fingers. The demigod raised her eyebrow at her best friend; she nodded and let go.**

**Quietly as they could, they crept out into the hall and up the crumbling staircase. Everything was covered in a thick layer of dust except the floor, where a wide shiny stripe had been made by something being dragged upstairs.**

**"Nox," Hermione whispered as the light at the end of her wand went out as Andi turned off her static. Only one door was open. As they crept toward it, they heard movement from behind it; a low moan, and then a deep, loud purring. They exchanged a last look, a last nod.**

**Wand held tightly before her in one hand, Andi kicked the door wide open.**

**On a magnificent four-poster bed with dusty hangings lay Crookshanks, purring loudly at the sight of them. On the floor beside him, clutching his leg, which stuck out at a strange angle, was Ron.**

"...That looks like it hurts." Percy said after a minute. He got some looks, making him blink. "What?"

**Andi and Hermione dashed across to him.**

**"Ron - are you okay?"**

**"Where's the dog?"**

**"Not a dog," Ron moaned. His teeth were gritted with pain. "Andi, it's a trap -"**

"It's a trap!" The younger gods and the demigods (save for Jason) yelled, the goddesses and demigoddesses rolling their eyes.

**"What -"**

**"He's the dog... he's an Animagus."**

**Ron was staring over Andi's shoulder. Andi wheeled around. With a snap, the man in the shadows closed the door behind them.**

"Oh...that's not good." Leo said. "Stranger danger!"

**A mass of filthy, matted hair hung to his elbows. If eyes hadn't been shining out of the deep, dark sockets, he might have been a corpse. The waxy skin was stretched so tightly over the bones of his face, it looked like a skull. His yellow teeth were bared in a grin.**

"Poor man." Aphrodite said. He'd probably have been a handsome fellow if he wasn't framed for murder.

**It was Sirius Black.**

**"**_**Expelliarmus**_**!" he croaked, pointing Ron's wand at them.**

**Andi's and Hermione's wands shot out of their hands, high in the air, and Black caught them. Then he took a step closer. His eyes were fixed on Andi.**

**And that was where he made a mistake.**

"Yes. She is still Zeus' daughter." Hades said, smirking as his brother glared at him. "She must be livid."

**Andi's face contorted into rage and with a roaring war cry, her body was encased in brilliant blue static as she shot her arm forward, releasing a powerful blast of it.**

**Black was surprised, but only for a millisecond as he flicked Ron's wand up, casting a non-verbal shielding charm like it was nothing.**

"...Huh, so magic stops lightning?"

"Not _my_ lightning." Zeus said, glaring at Poseidon suspiciously.

"It's static, not lightning." Thalia pointed out.

**But Andi used that as a distraction as she cleared the distance between them just as quick. Her hand was cocked back, "RAH!" she shouted, going for a left hook.**

Two of the Big Three looked at the king, both amused.

"'Rah?'" Poseidon asked, smirking. "An interesting battle cry..."

"Shut up, Peanut Butter."

"Damn right, Peanut Butter!" Poseidon said, showing Zeus that the attempt to rile him up didn't work. He loved that battle cry.

**There was a sickening crack as Andi small fist whipped Black's head to the side, even knocking a yellow tooth out, sending the man tumbling as he dropped the wands. The daughter of Zeus released a fierce gale, sending the man flying into a wall painfully as he slid down it, his shabby robes cleaning it as he felt to his bum.**

**Hermione scrambled for the wands, gathering them up quick and swift.**

"Oh, well...he's dead." Ares said, shrugging.

**Andi walked menacingly to Black, her eyes balls of lightning as static charged into her held out hands.**

**"Going to kill me, Andi?" he whispered, blood dripping out of his busted lip.**

"That's Zeus to a 'T'." Hades said. "Kill first, ask questions never."

**Andi stopped right above him, grabbing the scruff of his robes, pulling him up. Her left hand was cocked back again, ready with righteous blue static. The man's cheek was starting to bruise from her previous hit and he was slumped helplessly.**

**"You killed my parents," said Andi, her voice trembling, the static around her fist sparking even more as it looked like she was wearing an electric boxing glove from how intense it was.**

**She planned to overload his heart with her electricity. It would be painful, it would be gruesome, but it seemed to satisfy Andi all the same right now.**

"...Do it!" Ares cheered, grinning. "Now _that's_ a demigod after my own heart!"

"She'd better not!" Thalia said, scowling. Sure, she had a temper, but she was no murderer!

**Black stared up at her out of those sunken eyes, "I don't deny it," he said very quietly. "But if you knew the whole story."**

"Perspective is key here." Apollo said with a nod.

**"The whole story?" Andi repeated, a furious pounding in her ears. "You sold them to Voldemort. That's all I need to know."**

"Very Zeus-like."

"Quiet, Hades!"

**"You've got to listen to me," Black said, and there was a note of urgency in his voice now. "You'll regret it if you don't... You don't understand..."**

**"I understand a lot better than you think," said Andi, voice dark, furious. "You never heard her, did you? My mum... trying to stop Voldemort killing me... and you did that... you did it..."**

**He took it all away, he did it. He got them killed. He took her chance to have a loving family just as Dumbledore had. Robbed her of it all.**

"Becoming a bit obsessed..." Percy said.

**"I am, what I am today, because of you." Andi said darkly, "Whether that's good for you or not, well, we're about to see, aren't we?" she growled out.**

**Before either of them could say another word, something ginger streaked past Andi; Crookshanks leapt onto Black's chest and settled himself there, right over Black's heart. Black blinked and looked down at the cat.**

**"Get off," he murmured, trying to push Crookshanks off him.**

"Plot cat device!" Apollo said with a smile.

**But Crookshanks sank his claws into Black's robes and wouldn't shift. He turned his ugly, squashed face to Andi and looked up at her with those great yellow eyes. To her right, Hermione gave a dry sob.**

**Andi stared down at Black and Crookshanks, her static crinkling louder to try and scare the damn cat, "Move, now." She ordered the cat, but he didn't move. Andi didn't want to kill the cat, but if he didn't move…**

"...She'd kill that innocent pussy_cat_?" Ares asked, smirking at the glares he got.

**The seconds lengthened. And still Andi stood frozen there, hand poised to kill, Black staring up at her, Crookshanks on his chest. Ron's ragged breathing came from near the bed; Hermione was quite silent.**

**And then came a new sound, muffled footsteps were echoing up through the floor, someone was moving downstairs.**

**"WE'RE UP HERE!" Hermione screamed suddenly. "WE'RE UP HERE - SIRIUS BLACK - QUICK!"**

"...This _is_ a horror movie gone bad!" Leo said, wide eyed.

**Black made a startled movement that almost dislodged Crookshanks; Andi gripped his robes tighter, **_**Do it now!**_** said a voice in her head**

"Finish him." Apollo said in a deep voice.

**- but the footsteps were thundering up the stairs and Andi still hadn't done it.**

**The door of the room burst open in a shower of red sparks and Andi wheeled around as Professor Lupin came hurtling into the room, his face bloodless, his wand raised and ready. His eyes flickered over Ron, lying on the floor, over Hermione, cowering next to the door, to Andi, standing there with her fist releasing electricity clearly intended for Black, and then to Black himself, crumpled and bleeding at Andi's feet.**

**"**_**Petrificus Totalus**_**!" Lupin shouted, "**_**Expelliarmus**_**!"**

**Andi's body snapped up at attention, binded as she fell over like a log and the three wands Hermione held went flying.**

"...Dude..." Leo said with wide eyes. "Just beat her like a boss..."

**Lupin caught them all deftly, then moved into the room, staring at Black, who still had Crookshanks lying protectively across his chest.**

**"Andi!" Hermione cried out.**

**Then Lupin spoke, in a very tense voice, "Where is he, Sirius?"**

**Black's face was quite expressionless. For a few seconds, he didn't move at all. Then, very slowly, he raised his empty hand and pointed straight at Ron.**

"Kill the ginger!" Ares said with a grin. "Send the soulless monster to Hades."

"They _aren't_ soulless, Ares." Hades said with a scowl. "Stop spreading that rumor around."

**Andi was struggling, trying her best to get out of the full body bind, but she couldn't speak, only blink and breathe through her nose. Dammit! So careless, dammit all to the pit! She mentally scolded herself.**

"She did let her guard down." Annabeth said.

"Annie!"

"I'm just saying, Thalia."

**"But then..." Lupin muttered, staring at Black so intently it seemed he was trying to read his mind, "... why hasn't he shown himself before now? Unless" - Lupin's eyes suddenly widened, as though he was seeing something beyond Black, something none of the rest could see, "- unless he was the one... unless you switched... without telling me?"**

**Very slowly, his sunken gaze never leaving Lupin's face, Black nodded. Lupin lowered his wand, gazing fixed at Black. The Professor walked to Black's side, seized his hand, pulled him to his feet so that Crookshanks fell to the floor, and embraced Black like a brother.**

"Brothers in mischief." Hermes said with a grin.

**Andi, who landed on that side, saw it all. A pit of dread crawling up from her stomach as she tried to fight the bind even more.**

**"I DON'T BELIEVE IT!" Hermione screamed.**

"I know a dub anime character who would argue with you to 'Believe it!'" Apollo said with a smirk.

**Lupin let go of Black and turned to her. She had raised herself off the floor and was pointing at Lupin, wild-eyed. "You - you -"**

**"Hermione -"**

**"- you and him!"**

"Nothing wrong with that." Aphrodite said, tittering perversely while the demigods blinked or flushed.

**"Hermione, calm down -"**

**"I didn't tell anyone!" Hermione shrieked. "I've been covering up for you -"**

**"Hermione, listen to me, please'" Lupin shouted. "I can explain -"**

"...It sounds like he's trying to keep a secret of a different variety." Apollo said while Aphrodite squealed.

"Oh I would adore it!" Aphrodite said shamelessly.

**Andi looked at Lupin with fury, she had trusted him, she did…her muffled voice (she was screaming as best she could) raging as Lupin turned to her. She was almost crying in sheer frustration of this spiraling situation.**

"What kind of frustration?"

"APHRODITE!"

**"I'm sorry, Andi," said Lupin apologetically. "I haven't been Sirius's friend, but I am now - Let me explain..."**

**"NO!" Hermione screamed, scrambling to Andi, covering her body with her own as she glared daggers at the man. "You've been helping Black get into the castle, he wants you dead too, Andi, he's a werewolf!"**

"Dun-dun-dah!" Leo said dramatically.

**There was a ringing silence. Everyone's eyes were now on Lupin, who looked remarkably calm, though rather pale.**

**"Not at all up to your usual standard, Hermione," he said. "Only one out of three, I'm afraid. I have not been helping Sirius get into the castle and I certainly don't want Andi dead." An odd shiver passed over his face. "But I won't deny that I am a werewolf."**

**Ron made a valiant effort to get up again but fell back with a whimper of pain. Lupin made toward him, looking concerned, but Ron gasped, "Get away from me, werewolf!"**

"Racist prick." Leo said.

"Now, now, he doesn't know better." Apollo said.

"His reaction was sort of like yours..." Jason said to his girlfriend, getting a glare. "B-But you were a lot nicer!"

"That's what I thought."

**Lupin stopped dead. Then, with an obvious effort, he turned to Hermione, who was holding Andi tighter, said, "How long have you known?"**

**"Ages," Hermione whispered. "Since I did Professor Snape's essay..."**

"That makes sense." Athena said. "An old rival comes back, someone like Snape certainly would get his vengeance however he could."

"...So he held a grudge?" Zeus asked.

"Oh, next you're going to say he was my son?" Hades asked, arching a brow. Zeus just smirked.

**"He'll be delighted," said Lupin coolly. "He assigned that essay hoping someone would realize what my symptoms meant... Did you check the lunar chart and realize that I was always ill at the full moon?**

"That was the first clue." Artemis said.

**Or did you realize that the boggart changed into the moon when it saw me?"**

"And there's the second."

**"Both," Hermione said quietly.**

**Lupin forced a laugh, "You're the cleverest witch of your age I've ever met, Hermione."**

**"I'm not," Hermione whispered, trying to think of a way out of this. "If I'd been a bit cleverer, I'd have told everyone what you are!"**

"Or...maybe listen to the teachers talk...?" Apollo suggested.

"Know it all syndrome." Poseidon said, smirking at his rival. "Obviously not one to listen to others to improve what she knows."

"Huh, some could say the same for you." Athena said, smirking at the turnabout.

**"But they already know," said Lupin. "At least, the staff do."**

**"Dumbledore hired you when he knew you were a werewolf." Ron gasped. "Is he mad?"**

"...Dude's so bigoted it's literally not even funny." Leo said, scowling. He hated bigots.

**"Some of the staff thought so," said Lupin. "He had to work very hard to convince certain teachers that I'm trustworthy -"**

**"AND HE WAS WRONG!" Hermione shrilly yelled, tears in her eyes. "YOUVE BEEN HELPING HIM ALL THE TIME!"**

"Oh won't she feel foolish when the truth comes out?" Apollo asked, shaking his head.

**she glared at Black, who suddenly crossed to the four-poster bed and sank onto it, his face hidden in one shaking hand. Crookshanks leapt up beside him and stepped onto his lap, purring. Ron edged away from both of them, dragging his leg.**

**"I have not been helping Sirius," said Lupin. "If you'll give me a chance, I'll explain.**

"Finally!" Percy said, groaning. He wanted to hear this. It was his favorite in the series after all.

**Look -"**

**He separated Andi's, Ron's and Hermione's wands and threw each back to its owner, "Andi, if I free you, will you promise to listen. Please?" he pleaded.**

**Andi glared him, but she made a muffled grunt, like saying yes. Lupin nodded and did the counter curse, making Andi gasp and snatch her wand, never lowering it as it was aimed on the men, "Well, talk." She spat out, "But if you're wasting my time…you'll wish the Dementors had you." She threatened, Hermione close by her side, doing the same with her wand.**

"I would take that seriously." Thalia said, the other demigods nodding.

"I wouldn't." Ares said with a snort.

**"That, I have no doubt." said Lupin, sticking his own wand back into his belt, "There, you're armed, we're not. Now, will you listen?"**

**"If you haven't been helping him," Andi questioned, with a furious glance at Black, "how did you know he was here?"**

**"The map," said Lupin. "The Marauder's Map. I was in my office examining it -"**

**"You know how to work it?" Andi said suspiciously.**

**"Of course I know how to work it," said Lupin, waving his hand impatiently. "I helped write it. I'm Moony - that was my friends' nickname for me at school."**

"Oh and the whole world they knew is crumbling down around them." Apollo said with a gleeful grin. He loved it when the truth comes out.

**"You wrote -?"**

**"The important thing is, I was watching it carefully this evening, because I had noticed that you were at Hagrid's earlier." He had started to pace up and down, looking at them. Little patches of dust rose at his feet, "I watched you cross the grounds and enter Hagrid's hut. Twenty minutes later, you left Hagrid, and set off back toward the castle. But you were now accompanied by somebody else."**

"The answer...worth five hundred: He accompanied Andi and friends to Hagrid's." Hermes said from a cue card.

"Who is Wormtail?" Apollo asked. Hermes rang a bell and Apollo pumped his fists. "Nailed it!"

**"What?" asked Andi, "No, we weren't!" she argued with a skeptical look.**

**"I couldn't believe my eyes," said Lupin, still pacing, and ignoring Andi's interruption. "I thought the map must be malfunctioning. How could he be with you?"**

"He's been dead...only a finger remained!" Leo said.

**"No one was with us!" Ron argued.**

"Oh shut up already!" Leo said, scowling.

Jason nudged Piper. "I think Leo doesn't like Ron..."

"Weird." Piper said, wondering why that was.

**"And then I saw another dot, moving fast toward you, labeled Sirius Black... I saw him collide with Andi."**

**"That really hurt by the way." Black pointed out, getting Lupin to roll his eyes.**

**"As I was saying. I watched as he pulled two of you into the Whomping Willow -"**

**"One of us!" Ron said angrily.**

"Would you listen to the guy that _designed_ the damn map!?" Leo asked, glaring at the Weasley.

**"No, Ron," said Lupin. "Two of you." He had stopped his pacing, his eyes moving over Ron, "Do you think I could have a look at the rat?" he said evenly.**

**"What?" said Ron, "What's Scabbers got to do with it?"**

**"Everything," said Lupin. "Could I see him, please?"**

**Ron hesitated, then put a hand inside his robes. Scabbers emerged, thrashing desperately; Ron had to seize his long bald tail to stop him escaping. Crookshanks stood up on Black's leg and made a soft hissing noise.**

"Kitty knows when there's a rat around." Ares said with a smirk.

**Lupin moved closer to Ron. He seemed to be holding his breath as he gazed intently at Scabbers.**

**"What?" Ron said again, holding Scabbers close to him, looking scared. "What's my rat got to do with anything?"**

**"That's not a rat," croaked Sirius Black suddenly.**

**"What d'you mean - of course he's a rat -"**

**"No, he's not," said Lupin quietly. "He's a wizard."**

**"An Animagus," said Black, "by the name of Peter Pettigrew."**

**"Eh?" Andi blinked.**

"...That's it, isn't it?" Apollo asked. Frank nodded and the god of the sun sighed. "Well...Guess I have to read now."

He snapped his fingers and the book was in his hand.


	19. Chapter 19

**Reading The Ever Twisting Winds: The Lightning Thief**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson and the Olympians, please support the official release.**

**Chapter 19**

* * *

**It took a few seconds for the absurdity of this statement to sink in. Then Ron voiced his thoughts.**

**"You're both mental."**

"Nope, unfortunately they're both entirely sane." Dionysus said.

**"Ridiculous!" said Hermione faintly.**

**"Peter Pettigrew's dead." Andi mumbled, her mind racing. "Black killed him twelve years ago." She stated towards at Black, whose face twitched convulsively.**

**"I meant to," he growled, his yellow teeth bared, "but little Peter got the better of me... not this time, though!"**

"...I retract my previous statement." Dionysus said. "That fell might be a bit unhinged."

**And Crookshanks was thrown to the floor as Black lunged at Scabbers; Ron yelled with pain as Black's weight fell on his broken leg.**

"Ouch." Percy said with a wince.

**"Sirius, NO!" Lupin yelled, launching himself forwards and dragging Black away from Ron, "WAIT! You can't do it just like that - they need to understand - we've got to explain -"**

**"We can explain afterwards!" snarled Black,**

"I like the way this guy thinks." Ares said, smirking.

**trying to throw Lupin off. One hand was still clawing the air as it tried to reach Scabbers, who was squealing like a piglet, scratching Ron's face and neck as he tried to escape.**

**"They've - got - a - right - to - know - everything!" Lupin panted, still trying to restrain Black. "Ron's kept him as a pet! There are parts of it even I don't understand, and Andi - you owe Andi the truth, Sirius!"**

"She can't handle the truth!"

"...Really, Leo? Really?"

"Apollo's reading." Leo said with a shrug.

**Black stopped struggling, though his hollowed eyes were still fixed on Scabbers, who was clamped tightly under Ron's bitten, scratched, and bleeding hands.**

"...That's going to be infected." Annabeth said.

**"All right, then," Black said, without taking his eyes off the rat, "Tell them whatever you like. But make it quick, Remus. I want to commit the murder I was imprisoned for..."**

"Yeah, and I want to see it!" Ares said.

"You would." Poseidon said with a scowl.

"I was acquitted!"

"Humph."

**"You're nutters, both of you," said Ron shakily, looking round at Andi and Hermione for support. "I've had enough of this. I'm off." He tried to heave himself up on his good leg, but Lupin raised his wand again, pointing it at Scabbers.**

**"You're going to hear me out, Ron," he said quietly. "Just keep a tight hold on Peter while you listen."**

**"HE'S NOT PETER, HE'S SCABBERS!" Ron yelled, trying to force the rat back into his front pocket, but Scabbers was fighting too hard; Ron swayed and overbalanced, and Andi caught him and pushed him back down to the bed. Then, ignoring Black, Andi turned to Lupin, wand still up on them.**

**"There were witnesses who saw Pettigrew die," she analytically said. "A whole street full of them..."**

"Can't argue with witnesses." Athena said.

**"They didn't see what they thought they saw!" said Black savagely, still watching Scabbers struggling in Ron's hands.**

**"Everyone thought Sirius killed Peter," said Lupin, nodding. "I believed it myself - until I saw the map tonight. Because the Marauder's map never lies... Peter's alive. Ron's holding him, Andi."**

**Andi looked down at Ron, and as their eyes met. Ron's eyes clearly said that he thought they were nutters, but Andi's…well, she'd heard more ridiculous things over the summer, so why not?**

**"He's an Animagus…" the daughter of Zeus said, "A rat no less…perfect for hiding."**

"...We've all done it." Artemis said, nodding in agreement.

**Black nodded, eyes glinting with glee, "Yes, yes!" he smiled widely.**

**Then Hermione spoke, in a trembling, would-be calm sort of voice, as though trying to will Professor Lupin to talk sensibly, "But Professor Lupin... Scabbers can't be Pettigrew... it just can't be true, you know it can't..."**

"It can't be true, it just can't be true!" Hermes said, hiding his eyes with his hands.

"But it is..." Apollo said, getting elbowed by Artemis. "Ow! Okay, okay...I'm reading."

**"Why can't it be true?" Lupin said calmly, as though they were in class, and Hermione had simply spotted a problem in an experiment with grindylows.**

**"Because... because people would know if Peter Pettigrew had been an Animagus. We did Animagi in class with Professor McGonagall. And I looked them up when I did my homework - the Ministry of Magic keeps tabs on witches and wizards who can become animals; there's a register showing what animal they become, and their markings and things... and I went and looked Professor McGonagall up on the register, and there have been only seven Animagi this century, and Pettigrew's name wasn't on the list."**

**Andi knitted her brow, no way was she going to register herself. Suddenly, Lupin started to laugh.**

**"Right again, Hermione!" he said. "But the Ministry never knew that here used to be three unregistered Animagi running around Hogwarts."**

"Breaking the law, breaking the law-w-w." Hermes said.

**"Or myself." Andi stated, getting eyes on her, "Wha?" she shrugged, "I've been practicing since Yule." She pouted, "I can only change my eyes though."**

**"Andi!" Hermione, scolding her on sheer reflex, but Black laughed.**

**"Hehe," the man snickered, "Oh, James would be proud."**

Zeus frowned. She was his daughter...and he was proud, but still she was breaking the law.

**Even Lupin looked amused and continued, "I need you to help me, Sirius," said Lupin, "I only know how it began..." Lupin broke off. There had been a loud creak behind him. The bedroom door had opened of its own accord. All five of them stared at it.**

"...Ghost!" Nico said with a bored tone. He rolled his eyes. "Obviously."

**Then Lupin strode toward it and looked out into the landing.**

**"No one there..."**

**"This place is haunted!" said Ron nervously.**

**"It's not," said Lupin, still looking at the door in a puzzled way. "The Shrieking Shack was never haunted... The screams and howls the villagers used to hear were made by me."**

"...Questions of why come to mind." Aphrodite said.

"He's a werewolf, Aphrodite."

"...Spoilsport."

**Andi, a trained, cautious, and (arguably) paranoid, demigoddess did what was needed.**

**She launched a static blast at the door, getting a girlish scream and a thud.**

"...A good use of her father's tactics."

"Shut up, Hades."

**She walked up to the thud and reached down, pulling what seemed to be her invisibility cloak and a downed convulsing Snape was under it.**

**"…He jacked my cloak!" Andi said, glaring at the twitching bastard.**

"I'd wash that before using it again." Frank said.

**"What's he doing here?" Black spat out, glaring at the downed man.**

**"He works here." Lupin informed him and Black gasped.**

**"What the-! This place is really going to **_**the dogs**_**." Black said, looking around, "Eh? Eh?" he smiled the best he could.**

Hermes and Leo laughed.

**"All this time locked up and your jokes still suck."**

"Bah! The wolfman has no sense of humor." Hermes said with a frown.

**"…Bite me, Moony."**

**Andi glared at Snape, "I wanna kick him."**

"Do it!" Leo said with a grin.

**"Andi," Hermione said on reflex, again, "You can't just kick a professor."**

**"But he is such an arse!" the daughter of Zeus whined childishly. What was a little bruising to the ribs for a little payback?**

"He's still a professor." Athena said sternly.

**Black raised his hand, "Andi has my vote to kick the git."**

"Mine too!"

"Leo."

"Aw, c'mon Piper!"

"Don't encourage kicking gits."

**"No one asked you!" Hermione shouted at the man (possibly insane serial killer), she did not need some guy to encourage Andi to become some delinquent!**

**Andi kicked the man in the ribs anyway.**

Leo cheered until Piper whacked him upside the head.

**"Andromeda!" Hermione shouted as Black clapped his hands gleefully.**

**"Sorry. Git reflex."**

**"Encore!"**

"I agree with the psycho!" Leo said.

**"Lunatic or not I will magic your mouth shut." Hermione snapped at the escapee, getting Black to cow.**

**"Wow, Moony, she's like Lily." He muttered fearfully and Lupin gained a small smile.**

"Ooo, that's a compliment if I heard one." Aphrodite said with a smile.

**"Indeed. Well, best keep him down for now." Lupin said, using his wand to hit the downed man with a stunner as Andi wrapped her cloak into a bundle.**

**Lupin shook his head and turned back to the group, "Anyway as I was about to say, that's where all of this starts - with my becoming a werewolf, None of this could have happened if I hadn't been bitter... and if I hadn't been so foolhardy..."**

**Lupin was just a boy when he was bite by a werewolf.**

"Way to go, Zeus. Turned a kid into an outcast for life."

"Who asked you, Poseidon?"

**There wasn't any Wolfsbane Potions back in his school years since it was only recently discovered. Before that, werewolves weren't allowed to go to magical school (Andi made a sad face).**

"And my point is proven." Poseidon said, smirking at his brother.

**But, Dumbledore let Lupin in and set precautions, like the Whomping Willow, were planted for Lupin and the Shrieking Shack, too. Once a month he was placed in the shack and his owls were mistaken for evil spirits, something Dumbledore supported to keep people away.**

**And Lupin was happy because he had made three friends. Sirius, James, and Peter, all three of them had noticed of course he disappeared once a month even with Lupin's excuses and he was scared they would abandon him if they knew the truth, and eventually they did. But, instead of leaving him, they became Animagi to make Lupin's time more bearable in company in their animal forms. Took them a good three years to do though (Andi said she would beat that time, making Black laugh, betting she couldn't). With their company, Lupin had felt less wolfish and more of mind as they roamed the school grounds at night and Hogsmeade while James and Sirius could change into animals big enough to keep the werewolf in check.**

**Then he started talking about Snape.**

**"Professor Snape was at school with us. He fought very hard against my appointment to the Defense Against the Dark Arts job. He has been telling Dumbledore for a year that I am not to be trusted. He has his reasons... you see, Sirius here played a trick on him which nearly killed him, a trick which involved me -"**

**Black made a derisive noise, "It served him right," he sneered at the knocked out man. "Sneaking around, trying to find out what we were up to... hoping he could get us expelled..."**

"Dick!" Leo said, Percy and Frank nodding in agreement.

"Leo Valdez!"

"But he-ugh...Sorry, Lady Hestia."

**"Total douche-nozzle." Andi nodded. She looked at Snape, like she wanted to kick him again, but Hermione's warning glare kept her in line.**

**Gah, why was it so scary!**

"The curse of the Athena glare." Percy said, getting elbowed by his girlfriend.

**"Severus was very interested in where I went every month." Lupin told Andi, Ron, and Hermione. "We were in the same year, you know, and we - er - didn't like each other very much. He especially disliked James. Jealous, I think, of James's talent on the Quidditch field... anyway Snape had seen me crossing the grounds with Madam Pomfrey one evening as she led me toward the Whomping Willow to transform. Sirius thought it would be - er - amusing, to tell Snape all he had to do was prod the knot on the tree trunk with a long stick, and he'd be able to get in after me. Well, of course, Snape tried it - if he'd got as far as this house, he'd have met a fully grown werewolf - but your father, who'd heard what Sirius had done, went after Snape and pulled him back, at great risk to his life... Snape glimpsed me, though, at the end of the tunnel. He was forbidden by Dumbledore to tell anybody, but from that time on he knew what I was..."**

**"So that's why Snape doesn't like you," said Andi slowly, "because he thought you were in on the joke?"**

"...Dude...unfair." Hermes said, Apollo nodding in agreement as he read.

**"Indeed." Lupin nodded sadly, looking at the unconscious man.**

**Black made a growl, "Moony, enough. Now!" He hissed.**

**"Right, right. Then it's time to reveal all," said Lupin. "You, boy - give me Peter, please. Now."**

**Ron clutched Scabbers closer to his chest, "Come off it," he said weakly. "Are you trying to say he broke out of Azkaban just to get his hands on Scabbers? I mean..." He looked up at Andi and Hermione for support, "Okay, say Pettigrew could turn into a rat - there are millions of rats - how's he supposed to know which one he's after if he was locked up in Azkaban?"**

**"You know, Sirius, that's a fair question," said Lupin, turning to Black and frowning slightly. "How did you find out where he was?"**

"Indeed." Athena asked, also interested.

**Black put one of his claw-like hands inside his robes and took out a crumpled piece of paper, which he smoothed flat and held out to show the others.**

**It was the photograph of Ron and his family that had appeared in the Daily Prophet the previous summer, and there, on Ron's shoulder, was Scabbers.**

**"How did you get this?" Lupin asked Black, thunderstruck.**

**"Fudge," said Black. "When he came to inspect Azkaban last year, he gave me his paper. And there was Peter, on the front page on this boy's shoulder... I knew him at once... how many times had I seen him transform? And the caption said the boy would be going back to Hogwarts... to where Andi was..."**

"It all falls together." Hazel said.

**"My God," said Lupin softly, staring from Scabbers to the picture in the paper and back again. "His front paw..."**

"It's gorgeous!" Thalia said, getting a smirk from Leo.

**"What about it?" said Ron defiantly.**

**"He's got a toe missing," said Black.**

**"Of course," Lupin breathed. "So simple... so brilliant... he cut it off himself?"**

**"Just before he transformed," said Black. "When I cornered him, he yelled for the whole street to hear that I'd betrayed Lily and James. Then, before I could curse him, he blew apart the street with the wand behind his back, killed everyone within twenty feet of himself - and sped down into the sewer with the other rats..."**

**"Didn't you ever hear, Ron?" said Lupin. "The biggest bit of Peter they found was his finger."**

**"Look, Scabbers probably had a fight with another rat or something! He's been in my family for ages, right -"**

"Far too long for the average rat." Annabeth said.

**"Twelve years, in fact," said Lupin. "Didn't you ever wonder why he was living so long?"**

**"We - we've been taking good care of him!" said Ron weakly.**

"Denial is ugly." Aphrodite said with a scrunched nose.

**"Not looking too good at the moment, though, is he?" said Lupin. "I'd guess he's been losing weight ever since he heard Sirius was on the loose again..."**

**"He's been scared of that mad cat!" said Ron,**

"Oh, sure. Blame the cat." Artemis said. She crossed her arms and rolled her eyes.

**nodding toward Crookshanks, who was still purring on the bed as Andi's eyes locked onto the rat, narrowed as static slow went pop, pop, pop, over her body as she put it all together. Scabbers had been looking ill before he met Crookshanks... ever since Ron's return from Egypt... since the time when Black had escaped...**

"Andi's turning against the prat...Oh no, they've Englished me!"

"...Englished isn't a word, Leo." Piper said.

"Details."

**"This cat isn't mad," said Black hoarsely. He reached out a bony hand and stroked Crookshanks' fluffy head. "He's the most intelligent of his kind I've ever met. He recognized Peter for what he was right away. And when he met me, he knew I was no dog. It was a while before he trusted me... Finally, I managed to communicate to him what I was after, and he's been helping me..."**

**"What do you mean?" breathed Hermione.**

**"He tried to bring Peter to me, but couldn't... so he stole the passwords into Gryffindor Tower for me... As I understand it, he took them from a boy's bedside table...But Peter got wind of what was going on and ran for it." croaked Black. "This cat - Crookshanks, did you call him? - told me Peter had left blood on the sheets... I supposed he bit himself... Well, faking his own death had worked once."**

**"…Ron, give them the rat." Andi said quietly.**

**"Wha, but mate!"**

**"Now!" Andi barked at him, static popping off her frame louder, "It was a swap," she said to Black, "Wasn't it? He was the Secret-Keeper, wasn't he?" she hypothesized.**

"Clever, had Peter remained loyal, Black would've still been known as the secret keeper, or thought as considering his relationship with James, and Voldemort never would've known the difference." Annabeth said.

Percy frowned. "Only, Peter didn't remain loyal."

**Black's eyes looked like he was reliving a nightmare, "You're right…and I as good as killed my best friends," he croaked. "I persuaded Lily and James to change to Peter at the last moment, persuaded them to use him as Secret-Keeper instead of me... I'm to blame, I know it... The night they died, I'd arranged to check on Peter, make sure he was still safe, but when I arrived at his hiding place, he was gone. Yet there was no sign of a struggle. It didn't feel right. I was scared. I set out for your parents' house straight away. And when I saw their house, destroyed, and their bodies... I realized what Peter must've done... what I'd done..." His voice broke. He turned away.**

**"Enough of this," said Lupin,**

"Yeah, kill something already!" Ares said, growing bored.

**and there was a steely note in his voice Andi had never heard before. "There's one certain way to prove what really happened. Ron, give me that rat."**

**"What are you going to do with him if I give him to you?" Ron asked Lupin tensely.**

**"Ron, so help me-!"**

"Seriously? I'd have just taken the damn thing by now." Thalia said.

**Andi glowered, she was not in the mood for him to act stupid brave now of all times!**

**"Force him to show himself," said Lupin before Andi took the rat herself. "If he really is a rat, it won't hurt him."**

"Where's the fun in that!?" Ares asked with a groan.

**Ron hesitated. Then at long last, he held out Scabbers and Lupin took him. Scabbers began to squeak without stopping, twisting and turning, his tiny black eyes bulging in his head. "Ready, Sirius?" said Lupin.**

**Black moved to take Snape's wand. He approached Lupin and the struggling rat, and his wet eyes suddenly seemed to be burning in his face.**

**"Together?" he said quietly.**

**"I think so…" said Lupin, holding Scabbers tightly in one hand and his wand in the other, "On the count of three.**

"Everything's always in threes." Percy said under his breath.

**One - two - THREE!"**

**A flash of blue-white light erupted from both wands; for a moment, Scabbers was frozen in midair, his small gray form twisting madly - Ron yelled - the rat fell and hit the floor. There was another blinding flash of light and then -**

**It was like watching a speeded-up film of a growing tree.**

"Still must have been a two hour movie." Hades said with a smirk.

**A head was shooting upward from the ground; limbs were sprouting; a moment later, a man was standing where Scabbers had been, cringing and wringing his hands. Crookshanks was spitting and snarling on the bed; the hair on his back was standing up.**

**He was a very short man, hardly taller than Andi and Hermione.**

"Look, someone shorter than Hermes!"

"Go hump a nuke, Ares."

**His thin, colorless hair was unkempt and there was a large bald patch on top. He had the shrunken appearance of a plump man who has lost a lot of weight in a short time. His skin looked grubby, almost like Scabbers' fur, and something of the rat lingered around his pointed nose and his very small, watery eyes. He looked around at them all, his breathing fast and shallow. Andi saw his eyes dart to the door and back again as she took small steps to stand in front of it, glaring at the man.**

**"Well, hello, Peter," said Lupin pleasantly, as though rats frequently erupted into old school friends around him. "Long time, no see."**

**"S - Sirius... R - Remus..." Even Pettigrew's voice was squeaky. Again, his eyes darted toward the door. "My friends... my old friends..."**

**Black's wand arm rose, but Lupin seized him around the wrist, gave him a warning took, then turned again to Pettigrew, his voice light and casual, "We've been having a little chat, Peter, about what happened the night Lily and James died. You might have missed the finer points while you were squeaking around down there on the bed -"**

**"Remus," gasped Pettigrew, and Andi could see beads of sweat breaking out over his pasty face, "you don't believe him, do you...? He tried to kill me, Remus..."**

"Finish him off! He's a rat, a no good rat!" Ares said. "All rats need to be poisoned."

"...Still mad about those plagues killing your half-blooded sons?" Apollo asked, peering from the book.

"...No!" Ares said, crossing his arms and huffing.

**"So we've heard," said Lupin, more coldly. "I'd like to clear up one or two little matters with you, Peter, if you'll be so -"**

**"He's come to try and kill me again!" Pettigrew squeaked suddenly, pointing at Black, and Andi saw that he used his middle finger, because his index was missing. "He killed Lily and James and now he's going to kill me too... You've got to help me, Remus..."**

**Black's face looked more skull-like than ever as he stared at Pettigrew with his fathomless eyes.**

**"No one's going to try and kill you until we've sorted a few things out," said Lupin.**

**"Speak for yourself." Andi said darkly, taking slow steps forward, "Why?" she asked the rat man in a dead calm tone, her face etched in stone.**

**Pettigrew knelt, trembling uncontrollably, staring at Andi.**

**"Andi... Andi... beautiful like your mother... just like Lily..."**

"Flattery will get you nowhere." Aphrodite said with a scowl.

**"HOW DARE YOU SPEAK TO ANDI?" roared Black. "HOW DARE YOU FACE HER? HOW DARE YOU TALK ABOUT LILY IN FRONT OF HER?"**

**"Andi," whispered Pettigrew, shuffling toward her, hands outstretched. "Andi…James and Lily wouldn't have wanted me killed... James would have understood, Andi... Lily would have shown me mercy, bless her soul..."**

"Speaking of the dead..." Hazel said, her fist clenching.

"Shows you how low some mortals will sink to survive." Nico said with a scowl.

**Andi kicked him in the chest, hard, sending the man tumbling to the ground, "I said why!" she commanded, "Why did you do? You sold them out, like, like lambs to the slaughter!" she shouted louder, her body was like a Christmas tree from all the static around her.**

**Black, who was shaking in rage, said, "Do you deny it?"**

**Pettigrew burst into tears. It was horrible to watch, like an oversized, balding baby, cowering on the floor.**

"Then just kill him and go home!" Ares said, groaning.

**"What could I have done? The Dark Lord... you have no idea... he has weapons you can't imagine... I was scared, Sirius, I was never brave like you and Remus and James. I never meant it to happen... He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named forced me -"**

**"DON'T LIE!" bellowed Black, taking a step forward. "YOU'D BEEN PASSING INFORMATION TO HIM FOR A YEAR BEFORE LILY AND JAMES DIED! YOU WERE HIS SPY!"**

**"He - he was taking over everywhere!" gasped Pettigrew. "Wh - what was there to be gained by refusing him?"**

**"What was there to be gained by fighting the most evil wizard who has ever existed?" said Black, with a terrible fury in his face. "Only innocent lives, Peter!"**

"A good reason." Athena said, the demigods nodding in agreement.

**"You don't understand!" whined Pettigrew. "He would have killed me, Sirius!"**

**"THEN YOU SHOULD HAVE DIED!" roared Black. "DIED RATHER THAN BETRAY YOUR FRIENDS, AS WE WOULD HAVE DONE FOR YOU!"**

**Black and Lupin stood shoulder to shoulder, wands raised.**

**"You should have realized," said Lupin quietly, "if Voldemort didn't kill you, we would. Good-bye, Peter."**

"Finally!" Ares said, groaning.

**Hermione covered her face with her hands and turned to the wall.**

**"NO!" Andi yelled. She ran forward and pushed them out of the way, glaring at them.**

**Black and Lupin both looked staggered.**

**"Andi, this piece of vermin is the reason you have no parents," Black snarled. "This cringing bit of filth would have seen you die too, without turning a hair. You heard him. His own stinking skin meant more to him than your whole family."**

**"I know," Andi said in a calm tone and turned to Peter, "But who says you get the right to kill him?" She questioned, "I planned to kill a man today."**

"...She is my favorite sister ever." Ares said, grinning madly.

**She informed them, getting her friends to look in horror, "I thought it was going to be Sirius Black." She said to the fat man, who was sweating bullets, "It seems I have a new target."**

**"Andi," Lupin started slowly, taking a small step forward, "Please, you are young, innocent,**

"Debatable." Ares said, getting a glower from Zeus and a pair of glares from Thalia and Jason.

**please…leave this to the adults."**

**Andi regarded him, "Maybe, I don't want to be innocent." She refuted, glaring at Peter, "The life I live…I can never be innocent forever.** **I might as well kill a human being now before I have to do it later on in life." She wasn't like Percy, wide eyed innocent Percy.**

"I'm not wide-eyed!" Percy protested.

"Yes you are." The rest of the demigods said.

**She wasn't afraid to dirty her hands. She knew with Luke aiding her granddad, others who didn't like how the gods ran things would join him and she would have to fight other demigods. They would aim to kill, and Andi…she had to be prepared to do the same thing.**

"...Now why couldn't she have defeated me? I could've handled loosing to a brat like her." Ares asked with a grumble.

**And Peter? Well, he seemed like a good start as any.**

**Sirius was stunned along with Lupin at her declaration, but it was Hermione who moved and grabbed her arm with a shout, "NO!"**

"Boo! Get the girl out of the way!" Ares said. He could sense the morality talk coming.

**"…Mione." Andi said slowly, "Let. Go."**

**"I won't." her friend said in defiance.**

**"Andi," Ron said, "Come on, think about this!"**

**"I have." The daughter of Zeus told him simply and looked to Hermione out the corner of her eye, "Hermione, let me go." She said in a stern tone.**

**"I'm not going to let my best friend commit murder!"**

"If you were a true best friend, you would help!" Ares said.

**"He murdered them!" Andi shouted at her in fury, "He did this to me! He took everything from me! The only thing I have of my mum are her horrifying screams in my nightmares!" she snapped, tears pooling her electric blue eyes, "This isn't murder, it's justice!"**

All eyes went to Zeus and the god scowled. "What are you all looking at?"

"The mini you on the screen." Hades said, amused with this whole turn around.

**"No, it isn't!" Hermione shouted back, her body unmoving.**

**"Yes, it is." Andi hissed and pointed to herself with her freehand, "Judge," she pointed to Lupin and Black, "Jury." She held up her hand now as it sparked dangerously, "Executioner." She bared her white teeth in a gleeful expression.**

"She is...the law!" Frank said, doing a wonderful Stallone impression.

**"Andi, please!" Peter wailed, but the demigod shocked him silent, getting him to wither in pain on the floor as she turned back to Hermione.**

**"I have to do this."**

**Hermione bit her lip, tears in her own eyes, "No, you don't, please. Andi, you don't have to do it, we, we can figure something else out!" she begged, "Y-You're better then this. I-It just isn't right."**

"Oh for the love of-Just once, let me have a good demigod to favor!" Ares said, scowling. Usually they all died or chickened out.

**Her chocolate brown eyes pleading at the stoic electric blue eyes, "Please," she squeezed Andi's hand as her own trembled, "Andi, the kind, loving, sweet, dorky, airheaded, silly, optimistic, brave, strong, caring, compassionate, adorable, best friend I have is better than this!"**

"...No she's not!"

"Ares, dude, let it go."

"Apollo if you even start!" Artemis said to her brother as he lowered the book.

"Aww..."

**"And if I'm not?"**

**Hermione was stunned silent by Andi's stoic tone, not knowing what to say to that. Though her eyes refused to turn away from Andi's.**

**The daughter of Zeus felt like she was on a crossroad. One leading to satisfaction, it was dark and dreary…the other was innocence, bright and cheerful.**

**The lightning girl wanted both, but she knew she couldn't have that.**

"Janus would love this moment." Apollo noted, getting glowers from Annabeth and Percy.

**Seconds ticked by, Peter's pained whimpers and the breath of everyone in the room were the only noise.**

**The daughter of the sky made her choice.**

**Andi's arm swung from her shoulder, "I hate you and your logic."**

"I feel your pain." Ares said, glaring at Athena.

**She told her best friend with a pretty pout on her face. Besides, they needed Pettigrew to clear Black anyway. Plus they could get a good amount of information from the rat too.**

"Bah, torture gets boring..." Ares said with a scowl.

**Hermione's face broke into a smile as she wiped her tears and hugged her best friend, "I love you, too, Andi."**

"Hermeda!" Aphrodite said with a laugh.

"Windi!" Apollo argued before scratching his chin. "Or...three way..."

"...Ooo..."

"Both of you are leches." Artemis said in disgust.

**"Hermione!" Peter gasped with tears, "You - thank you - it's more than I deserve - thank you -" but Andi hit him with more static, getting him the spasm and wither.**

**"Never said I wouldn't cause him pain." Andi answered the questioning eyes the bookworm gave her.**

**"I'll take what I can get."**

"I suppose I will as well...stupid goodie two shoes..." Ares said.

**Black and Lupin were looking at each other. Then, with one movement, they lowered their wands.**

**"You're the only person who has the right to decide, Andi," said Black. "But think... think what he did..."**

**"He can go to Azkaban," Andi stated firmly, glaring at the man in pain. "If anyone deserves that place, he does..."**

**"Very well," said Lupin. "Stand aside, Andi."**

**Andi stepped out of the way. Thin cords shot from Lupin's wand this time, and next moment, Pettigrew was wriggling on the floor, bound and gagged.**

**"I say we knock him out," Andi said in caution, her paranoia probably getting to her, but she didn't want to take any chances, "Who knows what can happen."**

**"I like this idea," Black grinned his yellow teeth widely.**

"Only if it's violent!"

**"Zap him senseless?" Andi asked the ragged man.**

**"I like the way you think, Andi."**

"I like it!" Ares said with a grin.

**And Andi did so until Peter passed out from sheer electrical pain.**

Ares grinned, pleased.

**The daughter of Zeus happened to enjoy his screams.**

**In fact, she had punted Peter in the nuts just for added measure.**

The men winced while the women nodded in approval.

**Ah, justice.**

"I suppose..." Zeus said, though he still felt that was a bit much.

**"Right," said Lupin, suddenly businesslike. "Ron, I can't mend bones nearly as well as Madam Pomfrey, so I think it's best if we just strap your leg up until we can get you to the hospital wing."**

**He hurried over to Ron, bent down, tapped Ron's leg with his wand, and muttered, "Ferula." Bandages spun up Ron's leg, strapping it tightly to a splint. Lupin helped him to his feet; Ron put his weight gingerly on the leg and didn't wince.**

**"That's better," he said. "Thanks."**

**"What about Professor Snape?" said Hermione in a small voice, looking down at Snape's prone figure.**

**"There's nothing seriously wrong with him," said Lupin, bending over Snape and checking his pulse. "You were just a little – overenthusiastic, Andi." The daughter of Zeus thought that was right rubbish,**

"Her father would feel the same."

"Quiet, Hades."

**"Still out cold. Er - perhaps it will be best if we don't revive him until we're safety back in the castle. We can take him like this..."**

**He muttered, "**_**Mobilicorpus**_**." As though invisible strings were tied to Snape's wrists, neck, and knees, he was pulled into a standing position, head still lolling unpleasantly, like a grotesque puppet. He hung a few inches above the ground, his limp feet dangling.**

**Andi looked at Snape and grinned wickedly, but then her ear was pulled, "Ow! Mione, my cute little ear!"**

"Not the cute little ear!"

"Mom...come on..."

**"No more kicking." Hermione said sternly.**

**"But, but!"**

**"Do it and no cake for a week!"**

"...Evil Hermione is scary." Frank said.

**"…You are evil." Andi whimpered with wide eyes, wilting at her words as the bookworm nodded.**

**"If I must, I must."**

**"And two of us should be chained to this," said Black, nudging Pettigrew with his toe. "Just to make sure."**

**"I'll do it," said Lupin.**

**"And me," said Ron savagely, limping forward.**

"Oh great, we all know how that works out." Leo said with a groan.

**Black conjured heavy manacles from thin air; soon Pettigrew was upright again, left arm chained to Lupin's right, right arm to Ron's left. Ron's face was set. He seemed to have taken Scabbers' true identity as a personal insult. Crookshanks leapt lightly off the bed and led the way out of the room, his bottlebrush tail held jauntily high.**

**Andi had to admit that this was the second strangest group she'd ever been with. Crookshanks led the way down the stairs; Lupin, Pettigrew (floating with some magic), and Ron went next, looking like entrants in a six-legged race. Next came Snape, drifting creepily along, his toes hitting each stair as they descended, held up by his own wand, which was being pointed at him by Sirius. Andi and Hermione brought up the rear.**

**Getting back into the tunnel was difficult. Lupin, Pettigrew, and Ron had to turn sideways to manage it. Andi could see them edging awkwardly along the tunnel in single file. Crookshanks was still in the lead. Andi went right after Black, who was still making Snape drift along ahead of them; he kept bumping his lolling head on the low ceiling. Andi had the impression Black was making no effort to prevent this.**

"I wouldn't." Leo said.

**She just kept giggling.**

**"You know what this means?" Black said abruptly to Andi as they made their slow progress along the tunnel. "Turning Pettigrew in?"**

**"You're free," said Andi.**

**"Yes...," said Black. "But I'm also - I don't know if anyone ever told you - I'm your godfather."**

"...Oh...My...Gosh..." Leo said, getting amused looks for the change of the phrase. "He's her, but-I...I never saw it coming."

**"Yeah, I knew that," said Andi, nodding.**

**"Well... your parents appointed me your guardian," said Black stiffly. "If anything happened to them..."**

**Andi waited, figuring out what he meant.**

**"I'll understand, of course, if you want to stay with your aunt and uncle," said Black. "But... well... think about it. Once my name's cleared... if you wanted a... a different home..."**

"She would if she didn't have somewhere awesome to live." Piper said, the rest of the Camp Half-Blood campers nodded in agreement.

**"I don't live with them anymore." Andi told him with hiss.**

**Black blinked, "Really? I-I mean, I saw you there, I was going to check on you. You seemed to love running around the neighborhood…but then you just vanished."**

**Andi turned stone stiff, "I-er-ah." She fumbled almost, but recovered quickly, "I just took the night bus and left, couldn't be there anymore and went to this summer camp I found out mum set up." She lied as best she could. Godfather or not, she just didn't know him well enough to let him in the know about her life.**

"Yet."

**Hermione and Ron? Sure, they've been through thick and thin, but Sirius…**

**She had her share few of male adults playing father-figure in her life, heck, she still had a dad! Even if they've never really talked much besides after saving his Stun Baton.**

"I like that one." Poseidon said, Hades nodding while Zeus fumed.

**But even that was kinda just a mission briefing.**

**Seriously, she wouldn't be opposed to getting some Chinese (yes, her dad like a this little Chinese place on East Twenty-eighth Street, who knew?) with the god. That sounded cool to her.**

"I wouldn't mind it either." Thalia said.

"More of a sushi fan." Jason said, shrugging.

"...That figures." Poseidon said dryly.

**But, she wasn't willing to open up so fast to her godfather, she was too guarded. Baby steps. Yeah, baby steps and who knows where it goes from there.**

**Black nodded, he could understand her words, and he knew Lily's sister was a bint.**

"All from Aphrodite."

"Who asked you, deer hunter?" Aphrodite said.

**"But, about living with you." Andi nibbled her lip, "The camp is in the States, it's, well, it's my home now." She told him and winced a bit inwardly at the look on his face, "But!" she rushed out, "Listen, Sirius, I…I just met you, but, I'm not opposed to get to know you. I got baggage and my own stuff to deal with, but," she cleared her throat and held out her hand.**

**"Hi, I'm Andi Potter. I like all things awesomesauce, my friends, strawberries, and sweets. I hate all things lamesauce, like homework, my git of a potions teacher, and boring stuff. It's a pleasure to meet you."**

"...Now that's an introduction." Leo said.

**Black's gaunt face broke into the first true smile Andi had seen upon it. The difference it made was startling, as though a person ten years younger were shining through the starved mask, "Well," he took her hand and shook it, "I'm Sirius Black, and yes, that is seriously my name."**

"Love those memes." Hermes said.

**he gave a tired laugh at his own joke, making Andi smirk, "I like things a bit over your head, so your mum don't castrate me in the afterlife, I won't say, but I do love pranks and just having fun. I hate gits like this potions teacher here and politics," Andi nodded to that big time, "It's nice to meet you."**

**"See? Baby steps."**

**"I can do that." Sirius said quietly, he still had to shape up to be honest after all this, "Still, you like your Boxing Day gift I sent?" he asked her.**

"Called it! Pay up!"

"Aw, dammit." Hermes said, groaning.

**Andi's eyes widened, "You got me my Firebolt?!"**

**Black nodded and Andi thanked him, saying it was the awesomesauce of awesomesauce gifts.**

Zeus frowned. What about his gifts?

**Not that he knew that that meant, but he figured it was a good thing.**

**They did not speak again until they had reached the end of the tunnel. Crookshanks darted up first; he had evidently pressed his paw to the knot on the trunk, because Lupin, Pettigrew, and Ron clambered upward without any sound of savaging branches.**

**Black saw Snape up through the hole, then stood back for Andi and Hermione to pass. At last, all of them were out.**

**The grounds were very dark now; the only light came from the distant windows of the castle. Without a word, they set off. Silently they tramped through the grounds, the castle lights growing slowly larger. Snape was still drifting weirdly ahead of Black, his chin bumping on his chest. And then -**

**A cloud shifted. There were suddenly dim shadows on the ground. Their party was bathed in moonlight.**

"...Way to go, Artemis."

"Oh be quiet, Aphrodite."

**Snape collided with Lupin, Pettigrew, and Ron, who had stopped abruptly. Black froze. He flung out one arm to make Andi and Hermione stop.**

**Andi could see Lupin's silhouette. He had gone rigid. Then his limbs began to shake.**

**"Oh, my -" Hermione gasped. "He didn't take his potion tonight, did he? He's not safe!"**

**"Run," Black whispered. "Run. Now."**

**But Andi couldn't run. Ron was chained to Pettigrew and Lupin. She leapt forward but Black amazingly caught her around the chest and threw her back.**

**"Leave it to me - RUN!"**

"Go! Ow!" Leo said, rubbing his head.

"No more of that overused quote."

**There was a terrible snarling noise. Lupin's head was lengthening. So was his body. His shoulders were hunching. Hair was sprouting visibly on his face and hands, which were curling into clawed paws. Crookshanks' hair was on end again; he was backing away -**

**As the werewolf reared, snapping its long jaws, Sirius disappeared from Andi's side. He had transformed. The enormous, bearlike dog bounded forward. As the werewolf wrenched itself free of the manacle binding it, the dog seized it about the neck and pulled it backward, away from Ron and Pettigrew. They were locked, jaw to jaw, claws ripping at each other.**

**Like an engine roaring to life, Andi's body moved to assist, "Cantus Bellax!" she casted, making her stronger and protected.**

**"Andi no!" Hermione cried out.**

**Andi brought out Skyline, the two foot celestial bronze sword coming to life as she leapt and slashed at the transformed Lupin, aiming to wound him just enough to slow him down.**

**But the sword went right through him like he was a mortal (which he was, but you get the point!). She recovered with a roll as stood up and ducked under a claw swipe. She cocked her fist back, "Rah!"**

"Say anything and I will throw you off the mountain." Zeus said, glaring at his brothers.

"Zeus!" Hestia said, visibly disappointed in her brother.

**she punched forward, firing off a blast of wind that plowed into Lupin-wolf, sending him flying fifteen feet.**

"I really have to learn how to do that." Thalia said.

**Black was bleeding; there were gashes across his muzzle and back, he leapt at Lupin, but the wolfman backhanded him and his feral eyes locking on Andi, like he had to kill her.**

**Geez, I wonder why?**

**"Thanks dad! Sure, make bloody werewolves. Like that wouldn't stub your kids' toes later in life."**

Zeus frowned at being pointed out while his brother snorted.

"No wonder Athena chooses to make mortals into monsters." Poseidon said.

Father and daughter glared at him.

**She mocked under her breath, holding her now useless weapon…or, duh! Monster movies, who said you couldn't educational?**

"Ha! Told ya, sis!"

"Shut up and read, fool."

**She turned her sword into a bow and made a mistform arrow. Its tip?**

**Silver.**

"Classy." Hazel said with a smirk.

**"Come on, Lupin." She begged, not wanting to kill her one actually good DADA teacher, "Don't make me shoot."**

**Lupin-wolf didn't listen and charged. Andi fired her arrow. It grazed the thigh of the beast, making it howl in pain.**

**Black chose this moment to tackle the wolfman, both going down a hill.**

**"Dammit!" Andi stomped her foot, "Why does everyone have to be a hero?!"**

The demigods laughed while the gods snickered and snorted.

**she questioned, but paused, the irony not lost on her.**

**"Andi!" Hermione said, "We need to get help!"**

**Andi looked desperately around. Black and Lupin both gone... they had no one but Pettigrew and Snape for company, still hanging, unconscious, in midair.**

**"I know, I know, but-!" she tried to argue, dammit all to the pit!**

**But then, from beyond the range of their vision, they heard a yelping, a whining: a dog in pain...**

**"Sirius," Andi muttered, staring into the darkness. She turned to her friends, "Watch Pettigrew!" she ordered, rushing down the hill after Black and Lupin. Ignoring her friends' cries to stop.**

"And that's how the rat got away." Leo said with a forlorn sigh.

**The yelping seemed to be coming from the ground near the edge of the lake. Andi swiftly dashed towards it, but she felt the cold without realizing what it must mean -**

**The yelping stopped abruptly as she reached the lakeshore and Andi saw why - Sirius had turned back into a man. Lupin was gone, probably to lick his wounds. The false felon was crouched on all fours, his hands over his head.**

**"Nooo," he moaned. "Nooo... please..."**

**And then Andi saw them. Dementors, at least a hundred of them, gliding in a black mass around the lake toward the two. She spun around, the familiar, icy cold penetrating her insides, fog starting to obscure her vision; more were appearing out of the darkness on every side; they were encircling them...**

**"In the famous words of Percy Jackson; this is really, **_**really**_** bad."**

"...I hate...with all of my hate."

"Another Percy-ism!"

**Andi muttered as she saw them swarming like a pack of black wolves hungry for prey.**

**Her Patronus…it couldn't take all of them…it couldn't.**

…**Was, was she going to die here? Become some soulless husk?**

…

…**No!**

"There's some resistance that you mortal brats are known for." Ares said. "Stubborn is what you are."

**"Never!" Andi shouted, she refused to die, she had lost too much and gained too much to die here like some dog.**

**Her bow changed into a sword and static crackled loudly off her petite frame.**

**"You want me?" she questioned, stepping in front of the passed out Black.**

**Her eyes narrowed, crackling with power.**

**"Well…come and get me, because…"**

**She was done with this.**

**This feeling of fear…it was a weakness.**

**And Andromeda Azalea Evans was anything but ****WEAK****!**

**"I'm not afraid!"**

"Hold this." Apollo said to his twin. Artemis, confused, took the book. He grinned and made a radio appear in his hands. "Eminem any-oof!"

"Read!" Artemis said, growling.

**Andi roared, "AHHHHH!" she let out her sonic scream, turning her body left to right. The powerful sound waves pushing the Dementors back in horrifying pain at her piercing wail.**

**Andi gripped Skyline tightly, pulling her arm back and then threw it like a twirling disk of death. It sliced a line right through the Dementors as they fell into nothingness and black robes.**

**Now, one might call her insane for throwing the only weapon she had like a dumb-dumb.**

**But when has this bundle of crazy ever been sane?**

"Sanity is overrated." Dionysus said with a smirk.

**A whistling cut through the air, the spinning Skyline was like a boomerang, arcing and coming back to her as she manipulated it with her air powers, cutting more Dementors as she caught it in a jump and casted her spell.**

**"**_**Κενότητος ἀστράπσατω δὲ τεμέτω.**__**Δίος τύκος**_**!" Andi shouted, swiping her hand down, slamming her axe of lightning down, destroying more of them.**

"...I'm learning how to do that." Thalia said eagerly.

**She threw Skyline again, lightning arcing from it wildly, cutting down more of her foes as she controlled the winds to carry it. She chanted again, "**_**Locos Umbrae Regnans Scáthach! In Manum Meum Dedo Iaculum Daemonium Cum Spinis Triginta! Iaculatio Fulgoris**_** (Scáthach, who reigns over the Realm of Shadows! Surrender unto my hands thirty thorn-bearing spirit lances. Lightning Spear Throw)!"**

**Two nine foot javelins of solidified lightning were summoned in her hands and she spun one.**

"She looks so precious!" Aphrodite said, getting odd looks.

**Time to put all her training to the test.**

**She threw one of them, skewing three Dementors and pinning them to the ground as they groaned, being shocked and dissolved. She did it once again as it pinned five and killed them. She threw her hand in the air, catching Skyline and ducked as two tried to grab her and she jump and spun like a cyclone, slicing them and fell to her knee, releasing the breath she didn't know she was holding.**

**She stood and looked around, looks like there were still more of them.**

**But that didn't deter her for a moment.**

**"Come on." She glowered, arms crackling loudly, "Have some of this!" she stabbed her sword forward, conducting lighting through her sword and a bolt fired from it, the branching fork of lightning decimating the foul creatures.**

**Next, she ran toward them in a war cry, slashing them, weaving through them at great speeds, blocking out the screaming in her head, focusing on one word like a mantra.**

**Faster.**

**She needed to go faster! Faster, faster, faster!**

"Go-go-go, gogogogogogo! Gotta go fast!" Leo said.

"Boo!" Hermes said. "That show sucked!"

**She ducked, spun low, firing off static blasts left and right, swinging her blade and switching to a bow, firing off two or three arrows at once, nailing each of her targets in the chest or head; killing them.**

"Lil sis is awesome just like us!" Apollo said with a grin.

**"Faster, faster." She chanted, pumping more magic into her body, moving faster as the air ignored her body as she moved at blazing speeds.**

**Andi flew into the air and fired off fifty lightning arrows, piercing all her targets and landed in a tumble, panting heavily, sweat staining her face in a thin sheet as a drop fell from her nose. The daughter of Zeus licked her dry lips, but felt her arm grabbed.**

"She's going to be overwhelmed." Athena said, her eyes narrowed.

**"Hey!" she cried out, letting out a zap, getting the thing to back off, but more and more piled onto her. One grabbed her head, its sickening maw coming closer to her mouth, letting her see its horrifying face.**

**"Ah!" she cried out, electricity gathered at her forehead and she fired a literally spear of lightning from it, destroying the one that tried to suck out her soul.**

"...I am so learning how to do that." Thalia said.

**"RAH!" she cried out, releasing a blast of static from her body like a bomb, destroying more of the Dementors as she fell on her knees, dropping Skyline as her hands held her up as she tried to catch her breath.**

**More billowed around, going in for the kill. She tired to spark up, her mind going rapidly over her options until-!**

**"**_**EXPECTO PATRONUM**_**!" a voice screamed.**

**Andi saw white mist after hearing the spell, shielding her.**

**"Stay away from my best friend you bastards!" the voice shouted and Andi turned to see the raging face of one seriously ticked off Hermione Jean Granger.**

"...I'm marrying her." Leo said determinedly.

Aphrodite grinned at that.

**She held her wand out, but Andi could see her arm shaking as she moved closer to Andi. The daughter of Zeus saw Sirius and said, "Mione, over here!" she said, scrambling to her godfather, leaving Skyline behind.**

"Aw, but it's a bow!" Apollo said, frowning. "Use the awesome bow, lil sis!"

**Hermione followed her, using her un-corporal Patronus to keep the Dementors at bay as long as she could.**

**Andi knelt next to Sirius and used her air powers to pull Hermione close, making her friend surprised and lose her focus, making her Patronus go bye-bye.**

**Andi held her hand to the sky.**

**"**_**Vertatur tempestas veris.**__**Nobis protectionem aerialem.**__**Flans Paries Venti Vertentis**_** (Surging storm of spring, give us the protection of the wind. Windflower Whirlwind, Barrier of Wind)!" she chanted.**

"...Windflower, eh?"

"Hades, don't even start."

**A powerful tornado was conjured, shielding the humans inside it. It was a defensive spell that Andi learned, but it was the first time she used it in combat. The inside of the whirlwind was calm, like the eye of a storm, but if anything tried to pass through the barrier of wind, they would be blown away by the intense air currents.**

**Downside?**

**"This thing will only last two, maybe three minutes, tops." Andi told her friend, as Black was motionless, but still breathing and had his soul thankfully.**

"That's very important." Nico said.

Hazel nodded in agreement. "If he hadn't had that, he'd have been with James and Lily in the underworld."

"Actually the Dementor lore says that the creatures keep the souls in their stomach." Hades said. "He never would arrive in the underworld."

"Stuck in a stomach. Sounds familiar." Zeus said. All of his siblings gave him dry glares.

**"Private study?"**

**"Yes!" Andi smiled weakly, latching on to any excuse she could get, "But, how could you make a Patronus?"**

**"Well," Hermione said, brushing some of her hair out of her eyes and behind her ear, "I knew they bothered you. So I used," she pulled something from under shirt, it looked like a tiny hourglass in a gimbal, "this. It's a-"**

**"Time Twisty Thingy, yeah, I know."**

**Hermione sputtered, "You knew?!"**

**Andi nodded her head innocently, "Yeah, heard McGonagall giving it to you."**

"Eavesdropping for the win!" Hermes said with a grin.

**"…You eavesdropped!"**

**Andi shrugged, like saying; so what?**

"It's like a little Hermes running around..." Apollo said with a chuckle while Hermes beamed.

**Hermione just palmed her face, only Andi, "Anyway," the muggle-born continued, "after you telling us you were going to be practicing the Patronus charm, I looked it up and used this to practice on my own."**

**"You know, if you wanted to tag along on my lesson, I wouldn't have been against it. All for it in fact."**

**"As I was saying," Hermione continued with pink cheeks at Andi's comment, "I learned and practice with the **_**Time Tuner **_**so I could help you."**

**Andi felt her chest bubble with happiness and smiled brightly at her friend, despite her face covered in sweat and dirt (she still looked pretty somehow),**

"You're welcome!" Aphrodite said with a beaming smile.

**"Oh, Mione…" she said, "What's your memory?"**

**Hermione ducked her head, face flushed again and mumbled.**

**But Andi heard her.**

**"When we became friends."**

The group smiled at that.

"Gag me." Ares said under his breath.

**Andi hugged her at that, kissing her cheek.**

**"I love you, Mione. You're the best friend a girl could ever ask and hope for." Andi said sincerely with a brilliant smile on her face.**

"I guess Bethy will just be the _other_ best friend." Piper said.

Annabeth rolled her eyes and snuggled into Percy's side. "I'm fine with that."

**Hermione smiled at her and hugged her back, tightly, "Same here." She said, "You can be a hero all you want." The bookworm released her hug, face stern, "But this support is done sitting on the sidelines. I'm fighting now and you have to deal with it."**

**For that very second, Andi wasn't seeing Hermione. It was like her hair had turned golden blonde, her chocolate brown eyes melting into a steely confident grey, her face knitted in thought and her wand had morphed into a dagger.**

"I knew it!" Leo said, pointing at Annabeth. "You're related to Emma Watson! That's the only explanation to your brains!"

"...Really, Leo Valdez?" Athena asked while Apollo snickered.

"I thought it was a good one." He said.

**She looked at the daughter of Zeus and said, "Now, are you just going to sit their gawking or are we going to make a plan, Andi?" she demanded.**

**It was then Andi blinked and a giggle escaped her lips, until it turned into laughter.**

**Those two, yeah, they were like birds of a feather.**

**Andi was so lucky.**

"She really is." Percy said, getting elbowed by Annabeth. "What?"

"Interpretation, seaweed brain."

Percy flushed bright red.

**"What?!" Hermione snapped, looking like her again, cheeks pink.**

**Andi just shook her head, "Sorry." she confessed, a wide smile on her face. She really did have good friends, "You reminded me of someone from the States."**

**"Who?"**

**The best of friends.**

**"I'll tell you once we get out of this, Mione." Andi grinned wildly, "Because, **_**I**_** got a plan." she declare proudly.**

"Hide the cake." Frank said, chuckling.


	20. Chapter 20

**Reading The Ever Twisting Winds: The Lightning Thief**

**Chapter 20**

* * *

"I'm finishing this, since you seem so inept." Artemis said to her brother.

"Yeah, yeah, fine. You just want to read. It's okay to admit it." Apollo said, handing the book over.

**"You're mad."**

"Sounds about accurate." Dionysus said, drinking his coke.

**Was the deadpanned response from Hermione to Andi's super special awesome plan…of epicness!**

**"You are not the first to tell me this." Andi told her with a sage-like nod, "Besides, sometimes the craziest of ideas end up being the best ideas ever!"**

"This is also true." Dionysus said.

**Hermione just shook her head, "Only you."**

**"Only me, indeed!"**

**They had only about thirty seconds left on the barrier and then the Dementors would swarm them.**

**The two witches were currently trying to calm themselves down since they had to have perfect timing on this.**

**"When we get out of this," Andi said suddenly, "I'll tell you what happened during the summer."**

"And then she'll get in trouble...right?" Hades asked.

"Of course." Zeus said, fidgeting a bit as the other gods looked at him.

**Hermione looked at her and said, "Promise?"**

**"Super duper ultra-promise." The daughter of the sky nodded, "It's been eating away at me and I just can't lie to you and Ron anymore about it."**

"She should learn to suck it up." Hermes said flatly.

**"Well," the bookworm licked her dry lips in nervousness, "I'm sure the tale will be interesting."**

**"Oh Mione, you have no idea."**

"If she survives afterwards." Hades said, trailing off while Zeus inwardly groaned.

**Ten seconds left.**

**"Andi," Hermione said softly, "If…if we don't make it." She looked right into those blue eyes, "I want you to know that I am so glad I met you."**

**"Hey, I'm glad I met you too, but we **_**will **_**get out of this mess." Andi assured her with a serious look, her voice firm.**

**Hermione smiled brightly, "I believe you."**

**"Good." The daughter of Zeus winked.**

**One second…and then the wind wall fell.**

**Hermione shot her wand forward, "**_**Expecto Patronum**_**!" she declared strongly as Andi concentrated.**

**The legacy of magic's plan was simple, yet brilliant.**

"Do tell." Athena said, leaning forward interestedly.

**Magic was a power of will, it responded to one's emotions.**

**The Patronus charm had you think of one single happy memory to make it work.**

**But Andi thought otherwise.**

**If magic responded to emotions, why should she think of just one memory? Why not every single happy memory she had?**

"...That's genius." Annabeth said, her mother nodding in agreement.

**Her plan was to super charge the spell into something beyond the ordinary, to something amazing.**

**Andi curled her hands together over her chest and concentrated.**

"...This is like something out of an anime." Leo said.

"Bless the Japanese." Apollo said with a grin.

**Concentrated on everyone she had ever met and befriended. Every speck of happiness she had.**

**That golden dog.**

**"**_**Hm, you know what? I think I'll name ya Hunter, you like that?"**_

Zeus smiled softly at that.

**That clumsy goat boy.**

**"**_**My names not Clover, it's Grover! Grover Underwood."**_

"I'm so still calling him Clover." Percy said with a chuckle.

**That kindly giant of a man.**

**"**_**Name's Rubius Hagrid, just call me Hagrid."**_

**Discovering she was a witch, that she was someone special.**

**That silly ginger.**

**"**_**Name's Ron Weasley, nice to meet'cha!"**_

"Tch, idiot." Leo said under his breath. Making Emma Watson cry on screen was a crime.

**That brunette bookworm.**

**"**_**I'm Hermione Granger, are you as excited as I am? We're going to learn magic!"**_

"Such a pretty girl." Aphrodite said with a smile. "Wish she were mine."

**Those crazy twins.**

**"**_**He's Fred, I'm George."**_

**"**_**No, I'm George and he's Fred."**_

**"**_**And we're the Weasley twins!"**_

"And I wish they were mine." Hermes said with a grin.

**Her teammates.**

**"**_**Andi Potter, the Gryffindor Quidditch team. Team, met Andi."**_

**"**_**Hi Andi!"**_

**That shy red haired girl.**

**"**_**I-I'm Ginny, i-it's nice to meet you, Andi."**_

"I wonder how that relationship would've played out." Leo said, musing it over in his head.

Aphrodite giggled and Leo grinned. "That good, huh?"

"Watch yourself, matchstick." Thalia said, scowling.

**That wide-eyed blonde girl.**

**"**_**Huh, you seem like an interesting one, well, I'm Luna Lovegood. Fair warning, watch out for those Nargles, they're sneaky little things."**_

Apollo beamed. "Glad she's mine!"

**Then all the whirlwind adventures she'd had at that big castle named Hogwarts for three years.**

**And then, then her home, Camp Half-Blood. Where her new adventure began.**

**And it all started with that boy she thought was wimpy.**

"Wimpy?" Percy asked, getting patted by Annabeth.

"Don't worry, Percy. We all thought that, but you proved us wrong."

**"**_**Percy Jackson. Pretty weird day, huh?"**_

**That wise centaur.**

**"**_**I am Chiron, trainer of heroes. Welcome to Camp Half-Blood, Andromeda."**_

**That plucky blonde girl.**

**"**_**This is Annabeth Chase, she helped heal you two."**_

Annabeth smiled gently.

**That bright smiled blond boy.**

**"**_**Hey, I'm Will. Glad you're feeling better."**_

"Atta boy, Will!"

**That strict but kind gardener.**

**"**_**Hi, I'm Katie. Thanks for helping out for today."**_

Demeter beamed.

**Those twin blond boys.**

**"**_**Hey, I'm Castor and he's Pollux. Great to meet you." **_

Dionysus let a small smile show.

**That beautiful black haired girl.**

**"**_**I'm Selina, Andi, it's so wonderful to meet you."**_

Aphrodite gained a brilliant smile at that.

**That punk girl that was her sister.**

**"**_**Never really liked the sky much, but you do right? Well, enjoy it for both of us, okay?"**_

Thalia smiled at that. She really did wish she had a younger sister.

**All her laughs, all her training, all the games, and then the quest of her life.**

**The quest for the Master Bolt.**

Zeus smirked proudly.

**Killing the Furies.**

Hades shook his head.

**Percy chopping Medusa's head off and then they sent it to Olympus.**

Hermes and Apollo laughed.

**Defeating the Chimera and Echidna.**

Percy beamed. That was awesome.

**Getting Ares' shield from Waterland (and trying to beam him in the head with it).**

Ares couldn't resist the smirk. Catch was a fun game.

**Saving those animals.**

Artemis smiled lightly at that.

**The Lotus Casino and making two new friends.**

**"**_**I'm sorry for my brother, Nico, he gets excited sometimes. I'm Bianca di Angelo by the way."**_

Hades and Nico had small smiles on their faces.

**Killing Crusty.**

**Playing with Cerberus.**

Annabeth sighed and Percy rolled his eyes.

**Escaping her granddad.**

**Meeting Hades and Hecate.**

Hades smirked at that.

**Then, facing off with Ares.**

**"**_**I have centuries of experience and infinite strength, what do you two have?"**_

**"**_**Better hygiene?"**_

**"**_**Smaller ego?"**_

"Bah, overrated." Ares said, picking at his tooth with a knife.

**And winning of course.**

**Then, that floating city.**

**"**_**Olympus…It's beautiful."**_

All of the Olympians smirked.

**Then…seeing her dad.**

Zeus had a small soft smile on his face.

**She still wasn't sure on her feeling towards him, but, she will admit.**

**She was happy to see him.**

**Happy that he was proud of her.**

**Happy to have been born.**

Zeus's smile was radiant, while Hera scowled slightly.

**It was cool to meet Aphrodite too, even though she was a little weird.**

"What?! I am _not_ weird! Artemis, stop making things up!"

"It's in the book, Dite." Apollo said, leaning over his twin's shoulder. The goddess of love pouted and crossed her arms while Artemis smirked.

**Apollo and Hermes, those two seemed like fun guys.**

"Hell yeah we are!" Hermes said as he and Apollo high fived.

**And then there was back to camp.**

**"**_**Yeah, I think I'm finally home…my **_**real**_** home."**_

The campers all smiled brightly at that, sharing her sentiment.

**All of that filled her heart with bright happiness and now, it was time to use it.**

**To fight against the darkness.**

**Hermione's face was beaded in sweat, trying hard to keep the spell going as much as she could, keeping the Dementors away. Her focused on her happy memory keeping her standing. But then, she felt a hand rest on her shoulder. She turned to see Andi, smiling confidently, sincerely, and warmly.**

**"Relax," she told her friend, body glowing with magical power like the radiant fairy she was, "I got this."**

**Hermione dropped her spell, trusting Andi without question.**

**The Dementors came rushing to them, feeling Andi's happy emotions.**

**"Expecto," Andi said quietly, pushing her hand forward, eyes glowing with magical power, "PATRONUM!" she cried to the heavens as burning white light erupted from her hand, making the Dementors back away, covering their faces.**

**As the white light died down, Hermione and Andi stood behind what seemed to be a leg, the leg of a giant bird.**

"We will _never_ hear the end of this." Hades said with a groan.

"Yep." Poseidon said with a nod of agreement.

**It was twice the size of the Whomping Willow tree. Large powerful wings, deadly sharp talons, eyes crackling with blue lightning as electricity danced along its body.**

**It was a thunderbird.**

"Now that's just awesome." Percy said, the other demigods nodding in agreement.

Zeus was puffed up in pride.

**It raised its head, letting out a proud screech and beat its wings. It slowly flapped itself into the air and dive bombed the Dementors with its mighty talons primed and ready, crackling lightning.**

**The Dementors tried to flee, but it was futile. The thunderbird tore through them like wet tissue paper. With a flap of its wings, trees were ripped from the ground as its piercing cries cut through the air with fury.**

"Definitely never hearing the end of this." Hades said, rubbing his temples.

"You certainly will not." Zeus said, agreeing.

**Black robes were all that was left of the of the soul suckers as others fled in fear of the mighty Patronus.**

**But the bird was that of prey, refusing to let its targets flee. Giving chase, it's beak pecking at them, getting all the stragglers in swift efficiency.**

**Landing on its talons, black robes coiled around them, the thunderbird let out a cry of victory, wings wide and proud, screeching to the heavens.**

**The sky let off a few booms, as if added more spender to the thunderbird.**

"Really?" Poseidon asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Zeus said, huffing.

**Andi felt to her knees, panting and dripping with sweat. She was running on fumes right now from how exhausted she was and her Patronus dissipated as the Dementors were all gone.**

**"Andi," Hermione cheered, supporting her up, "You did it! You really did it!"**

**"Damn *pant* right *pant*." The demigod said and they heard footsteps coming.**

**Andi's eyes were drooping from how tired she was as both witches looked up and saw Dumbledore, wand out as he advanced towards them and Black.**

"Oh, so _now_ he shows up?" Zeus asked, looking angry.

**"He's innocent!" Hermione told the Headmaster, "Professor, Sirius Black is innocent!"**

"Of course he is." Apollo said, his eyes rolling.

**Dumbledore's voice was muffled as Andi's lids felt heavy and Morpheus' call took her.**

**Missing Hermione's cry of concern for her.**

**The daughter of Zeus blinked her blue eyes opened and sat up to look where she was, the hospital wing.**

**Again!**

"The curse of heroics." Percy said, sighing as Annabeth patted him on the shoulder.

**Andi flopped back into her assigned bed, "Ah fudge." She pouted.**

**"Indeed."**

**"Gah!" Andi shouted and flipped off her bed in surprise and landed on the floor in a thud. A second later she pressed her palm against the mattress and glared at the one who scared her, "Dammit! Why does everyone do that to me? What is this? Karma for sneaking up on everyone with my cloak?!"**

"You should watch your back, Hades." Hestia said.

"Bah, Nemesis knows better than to try and punish me." Hades said.

"I was talking about myself."

**"Perhaps." Nodded the goddess Hecate, who was sitting in a chair on the other side of the bed.**

**Andi grumbled and wiggled back onto the bed with pout in her baby blue flannel PJ's, "Hullo." She greeted.**

**"Good morning, Andromeda." The goddess said, looking just like she had when the demigod was in the underworld, hands folded over her lap.**

"Lucky. Able to make visits." Hermes said with a pout.

"You have a duty, Hermes." Hera said.

"Still!"

**"So…" Andi started out slowly, "What's up? Haven't seen you since the whole, Uncle H trying to kill me and Baywatch to use our skeletons to lead an army of the undead, thing."**

**Hecate nodded, "Yes, well, I've been busy you know. Dealing with the mist and all."**

**"Oh, totally." Andi nodded in understanding. That was a big time job.**

"I beg to differ." Hades and Hermes said simultaneously.

**"But," Hecate smiled, "When my legacy just so happens to create the largest Patronus in history, I broke away for a few moments."**

"Oh dear us, no." Hades groaned, his hand rubbing his face.

**"I what now?"**

**Hecate nodded, "Yes, you beat Ares' son, Andros, by a great margin.**

"Ares' son?" Athena said. "Are you reading that right?"

"It is a combat spell." Apollo said. "It would make sense."

Ares grinned and then scowled. "Aw, man. The brat beat my brat? Dammit."

"But why wasn't it one of ours?" Athena asked, her true meaning coming to light easily: _Why Ares' and not mine?_

"Pure combat, not strategically applied." Hephaestus said. "The oaf doesn't know anything better than street fighting."

"Go hump the tools."

**And a thunderbird?" she smiled wider, "I knew you had great potential, but that display of power proved your raw potential alone."**

**Andi was silent for a moment and asked, "Really?" she wasn't the best of students when it came to studying, but practical exams? She rocked those.**

**"Yes, I see great things for you, Andi. I dare say you will become an accomplished sorceress in the future." The goddess said, getting Andi's eyes to widen.**

"Like Circe, or Medea?" Frank asked.

"Hopefully not like either of them." Piper said, Annabeth nodding in agreement.

**"Wow," the legacy mouthed, stunned and not knowing what to even think of that. A sorceress? That was like big time for any witch.**

**Hecate looked at her with proud eyes, "You have such an unorthodox method of thinking. Your father, well, you can say he is someone who colors in the lines.**

"I can see it now, little Papa Z laying on his stomach in the cave and doodling with the first pieces of chalk." Apollo said, chuckling to himself.

Zeus glowered at his son.

**Something most of his children do as well.**

"I don't!" Hermes and Apollo said, giving each other a high five.

"You're creatures of habit." Artemis cut in. "Your unorthodox methods are now orthodox."

"...No!" Both gods wailed.

**You are someone who doesn't even color between the lines, you color everything but inside the lines, letting you go off the page and color whatever you wish. That kind of thinking combined with your skills…Yes, you will truly go far."**

"Hopefully not over the edge." Hades said.

**The daughter of Zeus flushed at the compliment (she always liked them to be honest), "Thank you." Andi mumbled looking pleased as she took a gander around and saw Ron sleeping like a rock in a bed nearby (Hecate probably dozed him off), "So, where is everyone?" she asked curiously.**

**"I believe Black is in Albus' office with that little fat man." Hecate waved off, "You've been asleep for hours after using up so much magic."**

**"Hehehe," Andi chuckled sheepishly, scratching the back of her head at that, "My bad."**

**"Still, I am glad I set that portkey for you to come to camp."**

"So she did it!?" Apollo said. "Messing with the natural timeline. That was risky."

**"You did that?!" Andi looked surprise and Hecate nodded.**

**"Your father was having a fit so I decide to bring you to camp.**

"When is he not?"

"Amusing, Hades. Very amusing." Zeus said through his gritted teeth.

**I did not expect Poseidon's son though, but it still worked out in the end it seems."**

Percy and Poseidon nodded in agreement.

**Andi was silent for a moment and said, "Thank you." She honestly meant it. She finally got to find her home and it was all thanks to Hecate.**

**"Think nothing of it, I just wished to congratulate you on a job well done." The goddess compliment and placed Skyline on Andi's lap, "You forgot that, dear."**

"That's important." Frank said.

**"Oh! Thanks for Skyline, gran." Andi smiled, she would be in trouble with out. Andi grew silent as she tried to think of what else to say to her ancestral goddess, taking a look at Ron once more and then back at Hecate.**

**"Ah," A knowing smile on the goddess' face, "You wish to tell them, correct."**

**The daughter of Zeus flushed embarrassed, "Am I that transparent?"**

**"In this case, yes."**

**Andi pouted, she hated being seen through so easily, totally went against her crazy nature.**

**"Still," the magic goddess informed, "If you would even want to tell them, you would have to get permission from your father first." She informed.**

"Which he better not give..." Hades said, Poseidon agreeing with him.

"Please. We're talking about the guy who granted his 'favorite' daughter six wishes." Apollo said, smirking at his flushed sister. Athena scowled and crossed her arms.

**Andi nodded, she could understand that. She looked out the window and spoke, "So, hey dad. How's it going?"**

**The sky was clear.**

**Good sign.**

"So far so good." Hermes said.

"It should change." Poseidon said.

**"So, I want to tell my friends about who I am, wondering if you'll let me. Pretty please? With a cherry on top?" she asked with her bottom lip jutted out.**

"How could you deny that face?"

"Aphrodite, whose side are you on?" Hades asked with a frown.

"The love legacy's side, of course."

**There was a boom, the clouds blackened.**

"Good." Hades said with a nod.

**Andi couldn't help but rolled her eyes.**

**"They're my friends. I trust them with my life so I think I should tell them." Another boom, "Well, now you're being unreasonable." Andi said with a wag of her finger, "Do I need to bring up the Nightlight incident, hm?"**

"...Oh no." Poseidon said. "She can blackmail."

"Oh, that is a load of bullsh-."

"Hades! There are _children_ present."

"Sorry, Hestia."

**Hecate tried (and failed) to keep her mirthful chuckle in. A smile was on her face as Andi negotiated with her father. Oh, it was priceless.**

"Traitor." Zeus said with a scowl.

**A boom of outrage could be heard, but Andi waved it off, "Me and Baywatch took care of **_**your **_**problem. So, I think I'll take my reward and tell them, sounds fair, right?"**

"That is a load of...When my son tried to protect his friends..." Hades trailed off, glowering at Zeus.

"You're griping, Hades. Do we need to have a talk?"

"...No, Hestia."

**there was a huffing rumble, "I thought so. Pleasure doin' business with you. Come back again." There was one final sharp clap and the sky calmed down.**

**Hecate smirked at her legacy, "Well, you've certainly gotten a handle of talking to him." She commented with humor.**

**Andi fluttered her lashes, "What can I say, I'm adorable."**

"She has him wrapped around her finger." Apollo said with a chuckle. "Like someone else I know."

"Ohhh..."

"Silence, Hermes! And you! Mouth, shut." Artemis said. She returned her attention to the book.

**Her father was such a whiner at times.**

"What?!"

"...I suppose we should let her tell her friends." Hades said, smirking.

"I see no harm in it." Poseidon said with a nod.

"The both of you..." Zeus said, growling.

**Honestly, why couldn't he be the epitome of maturity like her?**

"...That's debatable." Annabeth said.

**No wonder Zeus was the baby of the family.**

"This is true." Hestia said. She smiled at her brother who looked betrayed.

**"Aphrodite has said as such," the minor goddess stated, all the time really.**

"Of course I would!"

**"Hey gran, could you help me…I mean, I don't think they'll believe me without some proof."**

**"Hm," Hecate closed her eyes in thought, "Well, I believe a reward for such an impressive display earlier is called for. Why not."**

"Co-conspirator? Interesting. Not surprising, but interesting." Hades said.

**Andi smiled at that as Hermione quietly walked in and saw Andi awake and then Hecate. The mortal narrowed her eyes in suspicion, "Who are you?" the young witch asked cautiously, eyes going quickly to Andi, who seemed perfectly calm around this woman.**

"Ooo, suspicious. Wonder what will come from this." Hazel said.

**"Hey, Mione!" Andi waved cheerfully, "I'd like you to meet someone, she from the States. Came to visit me."**

**Hermione walked closer, her hand instinctively resting on her wand.**

**A pointless effort in Hecate's opinion, but a wise move all on its own.**

"Indeed." Athena said with a nod.

**Hermione sat down next to Andi's other side as her friend asked what happened while she was napping.**

**Her bookworm friend nodded and stated to talk, taking a few glances at the woman as she did so. After Andi passed out, Dumbledore said he woke up Snape and detained Pettigrew and came rushing over to help the two, but it wasn't needed clearly. Sirius was currently in Dumbledore's office with the old wizard, since he woke up a few hours ago, and with Minister Fudge. Snape had been seething like the git he was with Black being innocent and the Aurors had taken Peter.**

"I'll bet he was." Zeus said, looking at Hades.

"Oh just because he has a grudge means he's _my_ son?"

"It's an old grudge..." Poseidon said.

"Both of you can eat with father for all I care." Hades said, crossing his arms.

**Andi smiled wickedly at that, hoping that they weren't kind to the man and awaited further news on him.**

**As Hermione handed by the invisibility cloak she retrieved after the fight, she asked, "I never got your name." Hermione said to the goddess.**

**"Hecate." The minor goddess smirked.**

**"Like, the goddess of magic?"**

**"Indeed." You could just see Hecate was trying to keep from laughing a little.**

"Oh mortals...so fun to mess with." Hermes said with a chuckle.

**"So, how do you know Andi?"**

**"We're distant family."**

**"I'll explain in a second." The daughter of Zeus cut off her friend's 'interrogation' and looked at the sleeping Ron, "Ron, wake up!" she shouted, but the ginger was snoring, making her frown at him, "Well, I did try," once, but who was counting? She held out her hand and zapped him a bit, getting the ginger to jolt up.**

**"Ow!"**

Leo snickered.

**"Oh, Ron, you're awake. Good."**

**"You shocked me!"**

**"Now, that is just slander to my spotless reputation. You sir, are cruel."**

"Indeed he is." Leo said with a nod.

**"Mione, did she zap me?"**

**Hermione hummed tapping her chin, "I don't believe so," she said, making Ron gap, "Maybe you had a bad dream."**

"My future wife, ladies and gentlemen."

"Leo...really?"

**"Both of you just love pickin' on me. Well, why am I up?" Ron asked grumpy-like, but looked at Hecate and blushed a like a school boy (which he was)…wow, she was really, really beautiful.**

"That's nothing. Silly boy hasn't met me, yet." Aphrodite said with a smirk.

**"Ron, this is someone from the States, she's my distant family." Andi took a breath, "Now, I'm going to tell you what happened this summer, so get over here." He did so, sitting next to Hermione, but tried (and failed) to sneak glances at Hecate.**

"So out of your league." Leo said.

**So, Andi told them everything. To her arrival at camp and who her dad really was, her training with **_**the**_** Chiron, her quest, the underworld, meeting her all business-like uncle H and Hecate herself, kicking Ares' butt with her cousin and sidekick Percy Jackson, going to Olympus and meeting her dad and other way more chill uncle Po-Po.**

"Can I call you that?" Apollo asked.

"I'll think about it."

"Call me Uncle H, and you'll be stuck in a cell of shadows." Hades said to the sunny god.

"Aw..."

**Silence took hold of the room.**

**"…And it's finally happened." Hermione said, breaking the silence, "All the candy as finally rotted her brain."**

"Nonsense!"

**She sighed and patted Andi's leg, "We'll get you help, I promise." Glaring at Hecate as if she poisoned Andi's mind.**

**"I knew she could be a bit of a nutter," Ron muttered, "But this? Wow."**

**"I solemnly swear I am being truthful! May Apollo strike me down if I'm not!" The sun beamed on her through the window, "See? The sun sees through all falsehood!"**

"Yeah, probably not the best time, but if she's going to be with Will..."

**"She is correct." Hecate informed nod.**

**"Gods, goddesses?" Hermione questioned not believing the woman at all, more worried about Andi's state of mind.**

**Andi held out Skyline and turned it into a sword, "This is my sword."**

"Do you like my sword-sword, my awesome diamond sword-sword?" Apollo began.

"No." Athena said. She hated that song. It was all she heard when Apollo discovered Minecraft youtube videos.

**"…That's a cricket bat." The chocolate eyed girl informed.**

**"Well, gran here controls the Mist, it keeps mortals, like you, from seeing the supernatural like my sword. Makes you see something like a shotgun or a cricket bat."**

**"But we are supernatural." Ron countered with confusion.**

"Semi-supernatural, actually." Apollo said. "Some seers have the same issue."

**"Well, the super supernatural." Andi shrugged, it was what she guessed (Hecate gave a tiny nod). "Anyway, this thing is made of celestial bronze. Can't hurt mortals, but wicked deadly to monsters and immortals."**

**Hermione and Ron tried to see it, but it was still a cricket bat to them.**

**"I think I'll just do this." Hecate said, just to make this easier as she waved her hand casually.**

"Oh that will freak them out." Hades said with a chuckle.

**In that moment it felt like a veil was lifted from the mortals eyes, like they were really seeing the world with more color, more sharply.**

**"What did you-?" Hermione's sentence died in her throat as she looked at Hecate. Literally, like seeing her for the first time. The power she radiated, the presence she gave off, the unearthly glow of her.**

**Ron choked a little.**

**Not human. That's what their brains told them, no matter what they assumed, there was just no way this woman could possibly be human…was she really a d-divine being?**

**"Now do you see, young ones?"**

**Hermione's mind moving a thousand miles an hour as Ron fell off his chair in a thud. Fainting.**

"Ha! Lame!" Leo said with a laugh.

**"…Haven't seen a reaction like that in a while." The goddess commented with a small smile on her face, ah, mortals were such fine entertainment at times.**

"That's so true." Apollo said, nodding in agreement.

**"You were telling the truth." The bushy haired girl breathed out, looking at Andi without the mist over her eyes.**

**Andi pouted at her best friend, "You…You didn't believe me?"**

"Oh that's so cruel." Piper said with a giggle.

**"N-No! It was just that, with all the, that and-" Hermione stammered, trying to think up something until Hecate said.**

**"Andromeda," Andi cringed at her full name, "mortals are stubborn beings, something such as gods being real is difficult to process." The goddess of the mist told.**

**"Oh, right. Forgot that." Andi nodded.**

**"But…How does that all happen in the span of a week or two?" Hermione question with wide eyes. Andi really was a trouble magnet, so that could be it, "And fighting a god!"**

"And winning." Percy added, getting a glare from Ares.

**"Who knows?" Andi shrugged, her luck was weird like that, "And so what? We totally won against that jerk-face." Hermione just groaned at her casual brush off at fighting **_**the **_**god of war!**

**Hecate stood up, "Well, I believe I've done my part." The goddess smiled, "Thank you for being Andromeda's friend, Hermione Granger, I can understand she can be a handful."**

**"Hey!"**

"She's not wrong." Annabeth said, giving a mock glare to her boyfriend. "Like someone else I know."

Percy just smiled sheepishly.

**"N-No." Hermione stammered out, "It-It's a pleasure." She bowed her head, or was she supposed to curtsy? Oh, her head was spinning right now!**

"How to survive meeting a god or goddess one-oh-one. Always be polite." Athena said.

"And already Percy's failed that."

"Annabeth!" Percy said with a betrayed whine.

"You did."

**"I have to leave now." The goddess said to her legacy, "Enjoy yourself, Andromeda." The goddess snapped her fingers at Ron, who stirred, blinking open his eyes. Hecate then disappeared in a swirl of mist. Gone.**

**"This is actually happening." Hermione muttered to herself.**

**"Yep!" Andi chirped and patted her arm, "Welcome to my life."**

**Ron got up, asking if it really happened and the girls said it did. He got back on his seat.**

**"A bleedin' demigod." Ron was still in shock, "I mean, no wonder you're so good at fightin' monsters and stuff."**

"Well...That's just natural." Thalia said with a shrug.

**Andi waved off it, "Well, like I said, I killed a Drakon, it wasn't a basilisk by the way. So I'm awesome like that."**

**As the bookworm's mind continued to reel about this other world and that monsters were always going to bother her best friend, it saddened her. Why did Andi have to have such trials in her life? It didn't feel fair, but then again from what the muggle-born remembered of stories with demigods, they rarely got a fair deal.**

"Amen to that." Percy said with a sigh.

The other demigods nodded in agreement with that.

**"Well, back to the camp. There's my new cousin Percy, a bit of a dull kid, kinda dim,"**

Percy's eye twitched while the others roared with laughter.

**she whispered that last part, "But, he's a good guy, has a good heart too." Andi smiled at that, she wondered what he was doing right now,**

"Suffering in class, probably." Percy said.

**"Anyway, he may not push himself like I do, he likes his own pace, but…hehe, wouldn't have anyone outside of Bethy watching my back in the world of us demigods." She gave that beaming smile she was known for.**

**Andi may rag and tease on Percy, but she did greatly care for him.**

**He was her favorite cousin.**

Percy smiled greatly at that.

"At least until Bianca comes into the picture." Aphrodite said.

Percy's smile fell and he frowned.

**In a way, they were a tag team, or at least Andi saw them that way (she hoped Percy did too). If one fell, the other would help them up. If one was in trouble, the other would come running in an instant. If one was on a quest, the other would probably sneak onto it to give support.**

**They were kids of the storm after all.**

Poseidon and Zeus shared an amused smirk.

**Ooo, she should trademark that, maybe even make matching tee shirts for them!**

"Dibs!"

"Aw...dammit." Apollo said in response to Hermes' words.

**"Sounds like a cool guy." Ron remarked.**

**"I think you two would get along good." Andi giggled, "Though, do you like blue food?"**

**"…Who eats blue food?" Ron made a face.**

"...I don't like him."

"Over blue food?" Nico asked.

"Do not diss the blue food." Percy said.

**"Hm, maybe not." Andi rubbed her chin.**

**"But still, he sounds nice." Hermione commented.**

**"Yep. Hey, I think he's single, you want me to hook you two up?" the legacy of love smirked with a slight teasing tone.**

Annabeth scowled at that and Percy, though he loved Annabeth, weighed the possibilities in his mind.

"Hey! I already said I was going to marry her!" Leo said.

**Hermione was a good girl and Percy needed someone to keep him grounded at times.**

Annabeth seethed, stopping once Percy held her tightly.

**"Andi!" Hermione flushed brightly, since when did she decide to play matchmaker?!**

**"Hm, true, Bethy might not like that." The daughter of Zeus nodded, since it was sooo obvious (at least in her chaotic little mind) that the daughter of Athena was crushing on her dorky sea cousin.**

Percy arched his brow while Annabeth flushed slightly. Aphrodite giggled happily.

**Seriously, Luke was like seven years older than Bethy. Andi understood love didn't have an age limit, but that was just plain creepy.**

**"Bethy? You mentioned her before." The bookworm said, her cheeks still a little pink.**

**"Oh yeah! Well my friend Annabeth, who is a daughter of Athena, is like an American version of you." She smiled brightly at her best friend, "You two would get along so well it's not even funny."**

"Probably true." Annabeth said with a nod.

**"Well, she sounds like an interesting person to meet." The bushy haired girl commented.**

**"So then there's my buddy Will-"**

**"You mean that bloke you wrote to on Valentine's Day?" Ron asked with a curious tone.**

Aphrodite grinned while Apollo hooted.

**"Yeah him. He's a son of Apollo, real sweet guy. We went on a quest with Annabeth during Yule, and we had such a blast. Beating a monster and fetching an item. So much fun," Andi giggled happily.**

**"I heard the Chasers talking about him." Hermione said, having wanted to talk to Andi about it, "What's he like?"**

"Oh, best friend opinion!" Aphrodite said. "A crucial part of any relationship."

**Andi told them and Hermione looked surprised since her friend, well, she hadn't taken an interest in boys before. Ever. So it was surreal for her to see Andi be so happy talking about one and in such detail.**

"Windi for the win! Called it!"

"Anything is possible, Apollo." Aphrodite said, making the sun god groan.

**"He also acts weird sometimes, like the time I opened the cabin door in the morning, he just went all red in the face and said he had to go do something." She pouted, "I don't know why though."**

**Hermione figured it was because Andi lacked modesty when she slept, wearing the least amount of clothes as possible.**

"That's so cruel, Andi!" Aphrodite said with a pleased giggle. She loved it.

"That'll be something that changes." Thalia said, scowling.

**But still, if this Will fellow ever hurt her best friend…**

**Elsewhere, William Alan Solace shivered as his brothers asked what was wrong.**

"The threat of a friend...beware, Will, beware..." Apollo said with a grave nod.

**The door to the infirmary opened and the Golden Trio clammed up about the world of the gods. Sirius, who had managed to clean up a tad. Wearing some clean black slacks and a grey long sleeve shirt and some boots. He looked like he took a shower too, but the effects of Azkaban were still shown on his face.**

**The first thing Andi asked him was, "So, keeping the beard?"**

**Sirius seemed amused by that, "Why yes, yes I am. Ladies love beards." He said with fact.**

"True." Aphrodite said, nodding. Beards looked charming if trimmed properly.

**"Sure," Andi nodded with a roll of her eyes.**

**The former felon smiled and walked up to the bed, taking a chair and pulled something out of his back pocket, It was the Marauders Map, "Moony's still out there, he should be back soon, maybe an hour or two. Looked in his office and snagged this when no one was looking." He patted it fondly and handed it to Andi, "Can't let Prongs let go without it." He smirked.**

**"Wonderful," Hermione shook her head in amusement after seeing the gleeful look on Andi's face.**

**"Wicked," Ron smiled too, glad they had the map back.**

**"Awesomesauce."**

"Lucky." Hermes said, pouting in jealousy.

**The demigoddess said and placed it on the table near her, "So, how's everything going?" she asked curiously.**

**"Oh, you know, the usual. Apparently I have come into a great deal of wealth, compensation the Roly Poly said." The wizard snorted, "Personally, I don't care for it. But meh, wine, gambling, a nice date with a fine woman. Perfect usage for it." The Black said roguishly.**

"Oh, I like him." Aphrodite said with a tittering giggle.

Ares ground his teeth together.

**"In that order?"**

**"No, not at all."**

"Mix it up a bit, Padfoot!" Apollo said with a chuckle.

**The ginger and brunette shared an amused smile at their banter.**

**"But, damn, you should have seen Snivellus' face, ha!" he barked out, "I burned that imagine into my mind, I did."**

"I'll bet it was like that time when Hades-."

"Poseidon, you swore never to speak of it!" Hades said, giving his brother a heated glare.

**"Nice." Andi and Ron said, laughing along with him, anything to mess with that man was okay in their books, "So what now?" Andi asked.**

**"Going to hang around for the year end feast, hadn't had one of those in years." Sirius said with a nostalgic look,**

"He's got to be starving." Frank said with a nod.

**"And head off on the train with you kiddies to head home."**

**"That's symbolic." Hermione noted,**

"She's right." Annabeth said.

"How?" Percy asked her.

"She'll probably explain it." Annabeth said.

"Because brainiacs just _have_ to prove their superior mind." Nico said, getting a glare from her and Athena.

**getting everyone to look at her, "I mean, your friendship started here and the events that separated it ended here and now you ride the train of your childhood to the home you've missed since you were locked up."**

"...Huh, she did explain it." Percy said. He thought for a moment before looking at Annabeth with a pout. "You do that to me all the time."

"Uh, well..."

"That's because you're an idiot, Percy." Thalia said, getting a glare from the son of Poseidon.

"No one asked you, Porcupine head."

**"…Well I wouldn't say missed." Black rubbed his beard, "More a nice bed would do well for my back with some decent food."**

"...or that, too." Annabeth added with a flush.

**"Oh." Hermione blinked.**

**"Still, damn rat." Ron frowned, "Hope he gets it good."**

"This is why none of us have the rat as our animal." Demeter said with a nod. The other Olympians agreed with her, each having their own issues with the animal.

**"Oh, he will." Black smiled, all bet cruelly, "I hear they'll be stuffing some veritaserum down his gullet. That's should get the little rat singing."**

"Like sunspot."

"Hey, I only sing when there's something worth singing about. Like Christmas! Or a pretty woman!"

**"Good." Andi nodded in agreement, hopefully the rat had some good information, "Is he going to be Kissed?" she asked in a slightly eager tone.**

"Why is that bad?" Aphrodite asked.

"Of course you would forget that." Artemis said, rolling her eyes. "The Dementor's Kiss sucks the soul out of the body."

"...What a slander to kisses!" Aphrodite said with a scowl.

Artemis shook her head and resumed reading.

**Black rubbed his chin, "After they get everything from him, most likely. It would take a miracle to save him."**

**Andi seemed pleased with this.**

"Vindictive, isn't she?" Hades asked.

"Just like her father." Hera said with a scowl. Zeus ignored them.

**Sirius regarded the daughter of Zeus, "I just want to say, kiddo, thanks. You really saved me." He said in a grateful tone.**

**"Well, I just couldn't let an innocent man have his soul sucked out of him."**

"No, that would be too much. Let's just blame first and ask questions never."

"Like you've never been guilty of it, Poseidon!"

"I never said I wasn't."

**Sirius let out a small laugh, "You're a good kid, Andi. Your parents would be proud."**

Zeus smiled at that. Indeed he was.

**Andi gave a beaming smile to that.**

**"Another surprise for you." Sirius grinned, "You can go to Hogsmeade next year. Signed the slip in Dumbledore's office earlier."**

**Andi looked wide eyed, "Really?! Yay!" she cheered, throwing her arms in the air.**

"Aw, no more sneaking around..." Hermes said, looking downtrodden.

Apollo consoled him with a pat on the shoulder.

**Andi was just going to ask for another slip (since she lost her other one) and have Chiron sign it. Or it would have been far funnier to go to Olympus and ask her dad to sign it. She inwardly giggled, his face would have been priceless!**

"Dad, can I go to-?"

"No, Hermes."

"...You don't even know what I was going to say!"

**"At least you won't have to sneak around anymore." Hermione smiled, but Andi pouted.**

**"Yeah, but...there was a certain thrill sneaking about."**

"Right? Kid knows the fun stuff."

**"Amen." Black nodded, a wistful look in his eyes.**

"He has to be Hermes'." Athena said.

"Who says?!" Apollo asked, looking offended.

"The gleam in his eyes."

**"Troublemakers." Hermione rolled her eyes, but looked amused all the same.**

**"We solemnly swear we're up to no good." the black haired pranksters grinned.**

"I'm so putting that on a T-shirt." Hermes said with a smirk.

"I want one." Apollo said with a grin.

**The magicals talked about some more stuff until nurse Poppy came in and told Sirius and Hermione to leave as Andi and Ron had to finish their recovery.**

**Man, Andi needed to start packing some ambrosia or nectar.**

**It would really speed up the process for these incidences.**

"Yes, it probably would." Apollo said in agreement.

**The newspapers were all about Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew, the Potter family, and Andi herself the next day. Someone had blown the whistle on Lupin for being a werewolf (Snape, the git)**

"Boo!" The demigods said.

**and the poor guy lost his DADA job seeing as Dumbledore had to let him go.**

**After the farewell feast and sleeping one more night in that big castle, it was time to go home. The train ride own was uneventful, except for Sirius joining the ride. Andi told him he was going through a mid-life crisis and wanted to feel young again.**

"Probably." Poseidon said. "Goodness knows I've had at least twenty of them."

"Eight." Hades said. They looked to Zeus.

Finally after the encouraging stares, the king rolled his eyes and said, "Fifteen."

**"I just want to ride the big red train! I am not having a mid-life crisis!"**

"Denial is so ugly." Aphrodite said with a laugh.

**"Oh please, you can't be serious."**

**"Of course I am! It's right on my birth certificate."**

"Zing!" Hermes said with a laugh.

"I love those memes!" Apollo said.

**"Whatever, man child."**

"...He's Apollo's." Artemis decided, smirking at her brother's confused look.

Apollo wasn't sure whether to be proud or upset by the comment.

**"Look who's talking, child-child!"**

"And Sirius lost that one by a mile." Poseidon said.

**That was the basic argument for pretty much most of the ride.**

**It didn't end until Hermione just gave Andi a lollipop to get her to completely ignore Sirius**

"The power of candy." Leo said, grinning.

**and popped an Advil for herself.**

**Luna and Andi were having their own little talk before they arrived at the station in a separate compartment.**

**"So, we'll see you mid-summer?" Andi asked as Luna was shuffling some cards, tarot cards, Andi noted.**

"Yes! Awesome kid number two hundred is on the way!" Apollo said with a pump of his fist.

**"Yes," the seer nodded, "I want to spend some time with daddy and explain to him what's going on, it is only right after all. I hope you don't mind."**

**The daughter of Zeus nodded to that, understanding completely, but couldn't help but ask, "So, what's with the cards?"**

"Tarot cards. Now that's _old_ school." Apollo said.

**"Oh!" Luna smiled brightly and adorably, "Well, I am taking divination next year, so I decided to look up the many ways to help broaden my seer gift**

Apollo brightened up the room until Hermes nudged him. Chuckling sheepishly, the god dimmed down.

…**would you like to find out your Arcana?" she asked in that ever Ravenclaw curious tone.**

**"Huh…well, I don't see why not. Go for it!" Andi smiled, eager to see what she got.**

**Luna nodded and placed the deck down on her seat and looked directly into Andi's eyes, but it also felt like she wasn't looking at Andi at all.**

"The power of seers." Apollo said.

"Rachel gets that look sometimes." Annabeth said, shuddering. It was unnatural.

**Her hand hovered over the deck and drew six card without looking and placed them in a circle and placed a final one in the middle as the seventh. She flipped it over, showing a portrait of a jester laughing very close to a cliff, accompanied with a dog at his heels.**

**"You are…the Fool."**

"Boo yah!" Hermes said with a fist pump.

"The Fool doesn't me trickster in this case, Hermes." Athena said.

"Wait what?"

**"Eh?" Andi blinked and pouted, "That's not fun." She wanted something like the Emperor or the Empress!**

"That sounds about right."

"Shut up, wethead."

**The legacy shook her head, making her blonde hair bounce, "Andi, The Fool Arcana does not mean that it can be taken lightly. The Fool is number zero. It is the void from which all other things begin. While marked the number zero...it's empty, but at the same time it holds infinite possibilities…that is you, Andi." Luna told her sincerely.**

"…Am I the fool!?"

"Nope." Apollo said. He grinned. "You, my good sir, are a god."

**Andi tilted her head, "Infinite?"**

**Luna nodded, "Yes." She looked outside, "We should be back soon. I'd get your things, Andi."**

**"Okay, Lu, see ya later in the summer," Andi said cheerful and gave a parting hug.**

"...Lundi!"

"No. Windi! Geez, Dite, make up your mind!"

**When the daughter of Zeus left, Luna picked up the card, smiling softly at it, "The Fool represents innocence, divine inspiration, madness, freedom, spontaneity, inexperience, chaos, and creativity.**

"So...A bit of me, a bit of Apollo and a bit of Dionysus all mixed into one?" Hermes asked, his two brothers either grinning or scowling.

"...Oh, dear us, no." Athena said, looking pale.

**Mythological figures of the Fool Arcana are often heroes, fools, or the protagonists of their own mythological stories…I do wonder what story Andi's will follow. Well, knowing her, it will be fascinating, won't it? Young adventurous Fool."**

"Always a blast being the fool!"

**After arriving at platform Nine and Three Quarters station, everyone bid their goodbyes as Hermione left with her parents and so did the Weasley clan. Off in the distance, Andi saw Frank and Alice Longbottom hugging a happy Neville, which couldn't help but make the demigod smile brightly at her good deed.**

Dionysus smiled as well, proud of his sons in the other dimension. He was sure his own boys would do the same thing.

**Sirius said he was going to see his old home and see if it was livable and Andi told him she'd send a letter to him soon (after he gave her the address).**

"Good luck, speedstick."

"I never fail to deliver a message, warhead."

"Boys, enough." Hestia said as the two glared at each other.

**He was also going to see if he could get some tickets for the Quidditch World Cup since she and Ron were talking about plans for it. Andi was thinking of trying to get Annabeth, Percy, and Will to come along too.**

"Percy and Annie I get, but why Will?!" Thalia asked, scowling.

"Windi for the win, Thalia!"

"I don't see the big deal." Jason said. "I'd get to be an uncle. And you're going to be an aunt someday anyway."

"That's debatable." Thalia said.

**It'd be fun to them her world at its most awesome.**

**"Andi!" a voice called out and she turned to see Cedric Diggory, smiling pleasantly at her.**

"No! The sparkly douche!" Leo said, horrified. "Andi, run away!"

"It's not the same guy, Leo. Besides, that was just a movie."

**"Hey," Andi waved back as he stood before her.**

**"Hope to have a good match next year," he said, holding out his hand.**

**Andi smiled and shook it, glad he was such a good sport, "Same here."**

"I wonder if he's a demigod too." Apollo mused.

**"Jovis sit conservent te, domine (May lord Jupiter watch over you)." Cedric said**

"...Oh...well, that could cause problems."

**as he let go of her hand.**

**"Jupiter?"**

**"Just a saying I grew up with." He smiled and walked off.**

"Way to jinx it, Apollo." Hermes said.

"How was I supposed to know he's Roman!?"

**"What a nice guy." The child of Zeus smiled.**

Athena frowned. "She shouldn't be able to speak with him."

"We must not have thought of Hogwarts as a possible meeting ground." Hestia said. "It's a possibility. How rare is a demigod witch or wizard? Add the chances of both Roman and Greek appearing there."

"...Still!" Athena pressed on, frowning at the logic placed before her.

**As Andi exited the campfire, she took in a breath of fresh Long Island Sound air.**

**"Home at last." The daughter of Zeus smiled while holding her luggage and Hedwig's cage.**

"Wait...this is after the Lightning Thief, right?" Percy asked.

"Yes, Seaweed brain." Annabeth said. Her eyes widened as she came to the same conclusion he did.

Thalia scowled and her fists clenched.

**She looked off in the distance, to see her sister Thalia's tree.**

**Andi's stuff slipped from her hands, Hedwig hooting in outrage at being dropped.**

**Something was wrong, the strong pine wasn't looking so strong. Some of the rich green needles were a sickening yellow and some had fallen and littered around the pine tree.**

"Oh no." Piper said, looking to Jason worriedly.

Jason looked horrified.

**"Thalia…" she muttered. Only the sound of hooves galloping got her attention as Chiron reared to a stop next to her.**

**Andi looked at him with wide frightened eyes, "Chiron! W-What's going on, what happened to Thalia?!" she said with panic and distress in her voice.**

Jason's hand wrapped around Thalia's, and both Grace siblings squeezed, reassuring each other they were there.

**Chiron's face was sullen, looking ashamed almost. He sighed and gentle laid a hand on her shoulder, "I have grave news, Andi," he said in a somber tone, "Thalia's tree, this morning…we had discovered it poisoned."**

"By Luke." Percy said, scowling.

**Andi nearly lost her balance at that, her mind was spinning.**

**"I'm currently researching what kind of poison and ways to heal it, but, I am so sorry, child." He looked down, "If Thalia's tree continues to stay in the state that it is in…" he trailed off.**

"I don't want to hear this..." Jason said.

Zeus looked displeased, though he tried to conceal it.

**Andi felt the world collapsing around her at his sorrowing words as the sky blackened and tears fell from her big electric blue eyes.**

**"No," she whispered and looked at the tree, the wind kicking up around her, "Thalia!" she flew towards the tree at great speed. Her tears now hidden by the downpour that befell Camp Half-Blood.**

**All from the heartache of one little girl.**

"...Well, now we have to continue." Apollo said, trying to brighten up the room's solemn atmosphere from the Grace siblings and their father. They waited and no book appeared.

Thalia frowned. "Isn't a new book supposed to appear?"

"Maybe it takes some time," Jason said.

"That's BS."

"Thalia Grace," Hestia said with a frown.

"It is!"

* * *

**And so ends the first story. Can't wait for part two!**

**RE-WAIT A MINUTE!  
**

**I have a question for you guys, be honest now...**

**Should I submit the most recent idea I had?**

**Tell me what you think...and ignore the amount of stories I have. That's changing anyway.**


End file.
